Persona 3 Death and Chaos
by TheDarkNightSky
Summary: The Avatar stared at Minato with his hollow eyes "Beyond the beaten path, lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are Death awaits you." The battle worn Minato drank a Soma and glared at The Avatar "Not tonight." Minato answered back, before locking his blade with Death itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,first fanfic here a big fan of Persona 3 i had this idea in my head for a while so thought of writing a fic about it please R and R ,I will only continue if the readers enjoy it**

**NOTE: Minato in this fic will be different,Hell a person ain't normal if he/she has death sealed inside them for 10 years...without furthur ado here we go...(I know his cannon name sucks but its always Minato for me)**

* * *

"Hey...do you think this coffee really does work?" a brunette asked her friend while sipping on a coffee.

"Whaddya mean?" Her friend replied.

"I mean does this stuff make you cuter?" The brunette asked.

"Well I heard about it but it sounds a bit fishy to me why the question Yukari-chan?"

The brunette now identified as Yukari blushed a bit and said "ummm..well I have been thinking about getting a boyfriend" Her friend was surprised afterall in the school Yukari was known to be untouchable turning all the guys down."R-Really? Since when?" She almost yelled

"Shhhh...no need to yell but...since a while..but you better keep quiet about it i haven't told this to anyone except you." Yukari said with a glare

The other girl nodded slowly...then suddenly smiled..."Oh got you'r eye on somebody at school Yukari-chan?"She said teasingly...the other girl signed "No the school is full of morons most of them are perverts...but ill wait for him surely he will come someday..."Yukari said with a dreamy face.

"But still what type of guy do you have in mind?

Yukari adopted a thinking pose."hhhmmmm...I really don't know but i wish my prince has silver eyes..."

Somewhere in another part of the world...USA to be exact,there was a young teen with silver eyes and an odd hair colour of blue which covered his right eye humming a song while listening it through his mp3 player around his neck.

Suddenly somebody yelled loud enough so that he could hear it "Oi Minato,lad there is a letter for you sumthing bout a scholarship offer from some Gekkou high school"

The boy, Minato paused his mp3 and groaned "Alright gramps...leave it on my door I'll check it out" He resumed his song and started humming again after the song was finished he took the letter that was at his doorstep...

"A letter from Gekkoukan Highschool...hhmmm...location...Iwatodai..."The boy blinked then a horrible memory hit his head.

"Iwatodai huh? been a while lost so much in that dammed city"The boy gritted his teeth and suddenly the light flickered on and off and dark energy seem to envelop the teen his face had a look of pure hatred but he calmed down after a while and sighed "But i ain't the guy I used to be maybe ill accept the offer afterall my parents loved the school...and I might find something out." The boy left his room to find his gramps

Time never waits. It delivers us all to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…

You will be given one year.

Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide...The hell?

Minato woke up from his sleep and groaned "Great first night in the city already had a strange dream and a blue butterfly...I like blue but no butterflies.."

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry."

The next stop is Iwatodai…"

Finally, The boy stepped off the train and walked outside he glanced at his watch..."Oh crap its almost Creep Hour"

11:56

11:57

11:58

11:59...but his watched stopped the atmosphere changed the moon took on an eerie yellow glow while his surroundings turned green, and there were coffins everywhere...a normal person would have been freaked out but Minato only signed "Great no music for a whole hour...thanks for reminding me why i hate you Iwatodai.."He took out a paper from his pocket and began to find his way to his dorm..

After a loooong while he finally reached his TEMPORARY dorm he pushed open the doors and stepped inside...the dorm was rather good...couches and a TV a small kitchen..."Man i need sleep this damn jetlag..ugh...hhmmm the couches look good enough"..."WHO IS THERE?" Yelled a voice which belonged to a girl...

Yukari POV...

Crap...who else could it be during this hour?...I nervously walked down the stairs yelling about whos there but no one answered...at the first floor I saw a guy who was about my age...with blue hair?...ugh never mind whats important is that he is awake during the Dark Hour...I grabbed the gun and pointed at him and he...

Signed? "I though I was through with muggins when i left the states..." I was shocked but kept my stance he lazily lifted his hand and was about to mutter something when another voice...of someone I know cut in "I GOT THIS TAKEBA".

Minato POV

Standing next to me was rather a cute girl with a short skirt,pink sweater and a gun...geez i never thought girls would mug me...guess there is something worse than fangirls i lifted my hand to cast a spell which would save my ass from the bullets...oh i have this power to summon awesome and terrifying monster from within me...quite handful...when suddenly another voice yelled...

Normal POV

A teen with silver hair lunged at the bluenette, he threw his fist towards him but Minato dodged and backed off abit the other teen although did not stop as he tried to hit him again and again but Minato dodged all his blows but at the same time he was thinking "Woah...that was close...I never expected two persona users to be present here...hhmmm...emperor with strong electricity spells and that girl..Takeba was it? she hasen't summoned her's but...Lovers arcana" While he was thinking,a punch barely touched his cheek although it felt like an ant bite...Minato gritted his teeth,pissed he powercharged his hand and punched the idiot in the face sending him flying towards the could hear a gasp from the girl..then another voice full of confidence cut in "I GOT IT SENPAI.."

A new guy with a cap and a sword was running towards Minato holding his sword like a baseball bat intended to cleave the bluenette,as the sword was coming down in motion, the bluenette caught it between his fingers,the girl just stood there speechless thinking to herself "He knocked out senpai in a punch a-and caught the sword with ease...what the heck is he?"

Minato was not a happy guy,he was sleepy and after knocking out a punk,another came running in,still having the sword between his fingers he wispered "Bad move punk.." he was about to punch the dumbass,then suddenly yet another voice cut in...this time a mature and commanding one.

"Iori WAIT!"

Minato POV

What the hell...another one? thankfully it didn't lunge at me..but still I was pissed,not to mention sleepy as owner of the voice was a girl,who had an aura of authority wearing a long skirt..another gun? great and curly red hair which covered her right eye,just as she made her entrance the lights came back on and my mp3 began blasting music,I paused it and let out a snicker..."Oh so this it the welcoming committee?"I said with venom in my voice,the readhead winced a bit and began "I apologized they though you were a- thief?" I cut her off "With a school uniform and quite ironic the thief didn't carry a gun"

She began again "Sorry again it won't happen."I cut her off again...and she seemed annoyed but I didn't care.."Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked around for a bit then said..."Everyone has a gun the idiot on the floor has boxing gloves,you and the cap wearing idiot have swords not to mention the bow that brunette has and" I trailed off...

I looked towards a dog with red eyes and white fur carrying a knife in his mouth...oh great...and he's a persona user..."THAT DOG HAS A DAMN KNIFE IN HIS MOUTH Is this some kind of a mafia group?" I finished the readhead spoke again with some irk in her voice I let continue not cutting her off this time..."As i was saying we are truly sorry we did think you were a thief."I wanted to say something but instead I kept quiet...*sign*.

"Alright so who are you and these?"...The girl began the introduction..."My name is Misturu Kirijo...(ohhhhh)...the other two are Junpei and Yukari,"she gestured towards the two standing teens were in shock for a couple of seconds but they began..."h-hhey dude sup? Said the hat wearing idiot..."Ummmm..hey" Spoke the freaked out brunette, I nodded and then spoke" My name is Minato Arisato...and after all the insanity can i see my room please?"..."oh not a problem Takeba please show Arisato his room..Iori please help me with Akihiko" Redhead commanded and Junpei checked on the still knocked out dude, while Yukari spoke "Ummm...please f-follow me Arisato-san." I followed her towards the stair

Yukari POV

That was unreal...but still I feel really bad for him he looks real tired and already had to fight for his life...since he arrived this is the first time I saw him properly, he had blue hair that covered his eyes...and silver eyes...they were beautiful,He was also quite cute.

We reached his room the last one on the second floor."This is it pretty easy to remember huh..since its right at the end of the hall." He just blinked..I sweat dropped "Uumm...so any questions?"I asked and he shook his head he didn't really wanted to talk wether it was the insanity or wether he was tired..."Can i ask you something?I asked and he nodded "On your way from the station was everything ok?." He leaned towards me abit and whispered "No there were coffins and blood every where"I froze, he whispered again" Night Takeba-san" And went into his room I was utterly shocked..."I gotta tell senpai about this" I ran ran towards the stairs.

* * *

**First chapter done...I know my writing sucks but just tell me wether you like the story ohh and the pairing is MinatoxYukari and other aren't decided yet..so please R and R**

**Note:Minato didn't meet Pharos because he already has signed the contract**

**Note 2: He has most of his ultimate persona's and has maxed some of his links..**

**Once again please tell me if you enjoyed the story..thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first one sucked pretty bad,so had to rewrite it none of my browsers were working with the publish button so had to type that on my Ipad but for somereason Opera on my pc works,anyway onwards with the second chapter**

"Senpai!"

"Yes,what is it Takeba?"

Yukari was panting hard as she spoke "He knows about the dark hour I asked him about seeing anything weird and he told me that there were coffins and blood everywhere"

"I am not suprised he was pretty calm when he arrived even when you pulled a gun on him." The redhead said

"Yeah but the dude's ain't normal" Junpei added "He knocked out the boxing champion in a single strike and dodged all those lightning fast punches" he finished with an expression of awe "Senpai ain't got nothing on the new guy,Who is he anyway senpai?" Junpei asked the redhead

"He is a transfer student from the United States,We have to see if he has the potential otherwise he will be moved into the normal boys dorm"

"I am pretty sure he has the potential" Junpei added "How can you say that" Mitsuru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I was charging at him with my sword he caught it pretty easily" Junpei stated.

"He must have some training in sword fightning nothing to do with a persona" Mitsuru answered.

"No I charged it with the power of Hermes"

Everyone stood shocked, Mitsuru though quickly regained her composure and stated"I see well we can make sure of that in a few days,We all have school tomorrow you should go to bed,and Iori show him the way to school tomorrow will you?" The redhead demanded more than asked,The boy gulped and nodded.

The juniors headed towards the stairs, when Yukari asked "What happened to Akihiko-Senpai?"

"He is fine now,he got a black eye but he will attend school tomorrow" The redhead let out a breath "I told him not to be too reckless"

-  
The Next day...

"Hey Yuka-Tan.."

"What is it Stupei?"

"Stop calling me that dammit" Junpei yelled, the brunette gave a "Hmph."So what do you want?"

"You know Senpai asked me to show the new student the way, can you please show him the way instead?"

"Why..?"

Junpei was surprised, she didn't argue with him this time but he continued"I am damn sure he remembers that last night I tried to cut him in half and there is no way I want to show my face until he cools down" The cap wearing teen finished

The brunette thought about it for a second and shrugged"Ok but you owe me 3000 yen." she finished with a smirk

"Bah alright, am heading out see you at school"

Yukari finished her breakfast and then went to the second floor to fetch the new student'

Minato cursed,this was the third box he went through but still could not find his dammed school shirt,he was walking around his room in jeans and a sleeveless shirt

"God damn shirt,If this was USA I would have thrown on a two piece and still go to school but Japanese schools demand a proper uniform hmph" The bluenette yelled

Knock Knock "Its Yukari are you awake?" he ignored her still trying to find his shirt

Knock Knock "Hellooo please answer the door or I'll get in trouble.." The bluenette annoyed,slammed the door open to reveal his current half naked state to the girl

"Ummmm...where is your shirt?" Yukari blushed

"Being an ass and playing hide and seek" Minato replied.

He went to search another box,when he still could not find it he kicked the box throwing its contents out, among his other clothes his wanted shirt was there on the floor he picked it up "Real funny" he said as he started wearing the shirt."You can go ahead if you want" Minato said to Yukari who was staring at his rather toned body.

"N-No senpai asked me to take you to school, I'll be waiting downstairs" she quickly went out down the stairs thinking to herself "He is hot"

The two teens boarded the train after an awkward silence,Yukari told the bluenete "See there is the school"

Minato looked at the mall sized school on an artificial island and thought "Damn that's one good looking school"

The two walked towards the school gates,both of them could hear several people whispering.

"Is that a new student? He's really cute"

"Hell he's walking with Takeba lucky dog"

Minato let out a sigh "Oh not again" Yukari heard this but kept walking into the school"

The two arrived at the shoe lockers. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first,she must be in the faculty office..and that concludes the tours do you have any questions before I go? Yukari smiled

The blunette shook his head "Not much of a talker is he?" Yukari though."Well see you around then" She stepped on her heels and walked way

Minato POV

After meeting my rather stupid homeroom teacher and finding out I was in class 2F,she told me to attend the speech for the new student council president,but why the hell do I have to attend I freaking got here today.

The hall was filled with millions of students,I sat with a dumb looking brunette boy when a lady's voice spoke

"Please welcome the new president Mitsuru Kirijo from class 3D"

The redhead I met last night walked on the stage and began her speech which I am sure most of the students didn't through I felt someone poking me,annoyed I turned towards a freshman with glasses and wispered "The hell do you want?." I glared at him

"You c-came to s-school with Yukari right? he stuttered."I was just asking wether she has a boyfriend"

"Find it out yourself you spineless prick" I whispered with venom, he flinched and sank back to his seat,Unkown to Minato, the girl in question listened the whole exchange and made a mental note to thank the blunette.

"Class we have a new student who will be joining us,please introduce yourself" My homeroom teacher ordered me,I nodded and spoke quietly "Minato Arisato"

A few...alright most of the girls were looking at me with those puppy eyes while the dudes were glaring at me...sheesh ain't my fault you guys are ugly, from the corner of my eyes I could spot my dorm mates ,Takeba and Iori and I remembered seeing Akihiko at the assembly with a black eye, heh serves him right for messing with me.

"Minato-kun please take your seat next to Takeba-chan" I groaned right next to the crazy gun woman, I walked towards her and slumped down at the chair, after a while I feel asleep.

Yukari POV

I blushed as Minato-kun was sitting so close to me, after a few seconds he fell asleep he must be real tired from last night, a feeling of guilt hit me as I remembered last night and how easily took care of senpai watching him sleep made me sleepy too but I fought the sleepiness and took notes from the lecture.

I heard Minato-kun groan and stirred, it was lunch time so I thought he might go grab something but instead he fell asleep again,I tried to shook him he made a low growl and told me not to disturb, from the corner of my eye I spotted Stupei coming to up, he gulped as he shook Minato-kun he shook his shoulders to drive Junpei's hand away,but he kept on shaking him.

Minato-kun finally woke up rubbing his eyes like a kid *giggle*, he yelled "The hell do you want asshat?"

I giggled again as Junpei winced,He sure is witty but stupei spoke "H-hey just getting to know my dormmate" He flashed a broken smile.

With a blank expression he spoke "Oh am I supposed to forget that you were about to cut me in half"

Did he have to remind me, I still couldn't get that out of my head but I cut in "Arisato-san please forget about it" "Yeah and besides it won't happen again" Junpei added.  
"Yeah just forgot about last night" I continued without realizing how badly that came out Minato-kun faceplamed. I quickly processed what I said and was about to correct the statement when a student yelled."The new kid did it with Yukari-chan" I frozed and several of the students came both boys and girls and started asking me and Minato-kun.

"How did it go?"

"Lucky duck!"

"You beat the Takeba challenge."

"Screw you new student!"

I wanted to speak but no words came out of my mouth, how the hell could they take it so wrong they kept talking until Minato-kun finally snapped.

Minato POV

This school is the worst, Takeba spoke stupidly and these morons are all over my personnel space asking bullshit question honestly the only word they heard was "last night",I kept quiet for a while but then yelled.

"The hell is wrong with you idiots,get your shit together nothing happened listen the whole sentence before you go on asking nonsense." I yelled the students quickly stopped talking I glared at each of them before most of them uttered an apology and walked away.A few girls were talking about how badass I was *sigh*

I turned to Takeba and spoke "Think before you speak got that?".She nodded and then I turned to assha-I mean Junpei who was snickering "Oh Minato you sly dog"

I glared daggers at him and he froze and scratched the back of his head "Hehehe just kidding so allow me to introduce myself Junpei Iori the ladykiller of Gekkoukan Highschool" He offered his hand with a grin

Takeba rolled her eyes I kept a blank expression and then shook his hand "Minato Arisato"

Whew after a horrible first day and meeting a weirdo name Shuji Ikutsuki who told the most horrible joke in the universe and further dampen my mood,but there was something weird about him I just cant put my finger on it ahh well screw it off to sleep.

Just as I was getting ready to sleep the creep hour hit and just I lied down on my bed,something poked me I turned around to see a 7 year old in prison wears with large blue eyes and black hair he had an eerie smile on his face,I smiled back and spoke "Good to see you Pharos although after quite a while"

Pharo's smile turned into guilt and he spoke "Sorry about that I had somethings to do so how are you doing?"

"Not bad so what's up something to talk about?"

He turned serious and spoke "Yes do you remember the contract you signed years ago" I nodded "and do you honor it?" I nodded again and he smiled "Good Igor-san wants to talk to you, he will tonight" Another nod " I'll be going now I hope me can speak again" I smiled at one of my first friends since that incident as he faded away after he disappeared I went to sleep

I found myself seated on a seat in a room full of blue and face to face against an old man with bloodshot eyes,the longest nose ever and he was wearing a gentleman suit with a creepy grin on his face,I was about to say something when a flash of blue tackled hug me and threw me to the floor clutching my face against its...umm chest.

"Its soooo good to see you Minato I really missed you".

**-Second chapter and hopefully it didnt turn out like the first please read and review.**

**Redid it since I will be seriously I looked back at saw how much mistakes I made, I'll be fixing the mistakes along with adding new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**blade247:Thank you for the review and yes every character will feel strongly towards Minato wether its love or hate, Elizabeth will have a larger part in the story and yes he has a damn good reason for being moody with new people which will be explained soon enough maybe in the next chapter.**

**TehLoneWolfie217:Thank you for the suggestions,I will try about the prespective.**

**Onwards to chapter 3.**

-

I blushed as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen held me so...close to her then I felt being rocked back and forth and gasping for air

"Oh Minato its sooo good to see you again,its being so long since you came to visit." as she squeezed harder

"Eh Liz would you mind letting me go I cant breath." I pleaded more than asked

She quickly let go of me and helped me up and then grinned "Sorry but its realllly good to see you again" I grinned back "Yeah you too been a while eh although you haven't changed"

She puffed her cheeks "What's that supposed to mean don't you think I am good enough" Truth be told she was drop dead gorgeous silver hair,golden eyes,a cute face and DAT figure...

She gave me a warm smile and then said "You certainly have changed for the better its been a whole year since I saw you again." I gave a apologetic smile "Sorry bout that but I promise to visit more often now and I like you the way you are " I flashed a charming smile and she blushed

I used to come here every now and then to fuse persona's and I gained a great friend in Elizabeth,she was always happy and energetic helping me understand the art of fusion I also used to bring her items from my world and watch in delight as she was amazed by the simplest things,but lately my battles with those pricks were ending hardly some appeared in the states and I had other stuff to deal with so I hardly came here but as I stepped in again it felt really good.

The creepy old man coughed and we both stopped our converstation and turned towards him I gave a small smile and said "Good to see you old man"

He grinned "Likewise" This creepy man's name was Igor who was the master of the velvet rom although I was a bit creeped out when I first saw him but he was really kind although his smile creeped me out sometimes.

"So I heard you wanted to talk bout something important?" he nodded "Do you remeber the contract the signed years ago?" I nodded "Good your greatest challenge is about to begin Master Minato and I expect you to follow the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you make but don't worry you will get our help at anytime you wish"

I smiled thats all I need "So what kind of challenge" he smiled "I cannot tell you that,you have to find it out yourself."

*sigh* alright alright so I hope you still have my weapons I collected? he nodded,I grinned "I would like to see it then"

"Certianly Elizabeth please show our guest the way" I followed Elizabeth towards a room as I stepped inside,I awed at the massive loot I had collected over the ,Swords,Gloves from Chi you's legendary bow to the sword of the angle Micheal. I pumped my fist into the air and Elizabeth giggled.

"You still act like a kid sometimes" he gave out a chuckle

"Do you blame me this,all of this is my life's earning"

I took out a raiper which was fused with the power os Sameal the Poison of God I remembered it has been a while since I practiced sword fightning

"*Sign* man its been a while I haven't trained properly for a whole year"

Elizabeth stepped forward and grinned "Would you like to train with me" she asked

I was puzzuled "You? umm..its alright I'll do it myself"

She gave a devilish smile "Oh Minato don't you have what the people have in your world call *balls*?

Hmph "Oh Liz you asked for it alright then try to stop my sword from touching you and you can use your hand" she nodded *gulp* I know I was about to get outperformed.

I casted a Sukukaja on myself and charged forward moving my sword in every possible direction to hit Elizabeth I didn't worry about hurting her as she already switched to a slash resistent persona I just hoped she wouldn't get pissed and Megidolaon my ass.

She blocked all my strikes with her fingers,I casted antoher Sukukaja and still tried to just touch her with my sword

*Gasp* You can strike back if you want.

Are you sure? by the looks of it she didn't even come close to breaking a sweat

*Pant* Yeah I need to work of my defence also.

Aye eye captain.

As soon as she said that a puch came I dodged to the left as it barely touched my cheek another came I was able to block it with both of my hands even though I felt my bones beginning to crack,I pushed it back and before I could think about launching counter attack,her fist connected with my stomach knocking the wind out of me and throwing me backword and smash into the wall. Looks like she busted some of my organs.

*Gasp* *Gasp* "I really am no match for you Liz" I said as I coughed up blood.

Elizabeth quickly came to my side she was on the verge of tears "Oh I am so sorry I shouldn't have hit so hard" she looked at me "You aren't mad at me are you?" If i would have said yes she would have bursted into tears

I smiled "Nah I asked for it and besides it keeps me motivated to know there is someone way stronger and then me so don't worry about it." I said as I wiped a single tear that was about to fall

She became cheerful and then summoned a Pixie to cast a diarahan,I felt all the pain leave me I then stood up "But one day Liz we are gonna have a equal fight instead of a one sided one" She leaned forward and wispered "I know and I wouldn't be suprised if that comes sooner rather than later there is not a single task you can't accomplish for you truly are a special Fool"

I gave a weak smile and spoke "Looks like its time to go but I'll see you soon alright"

She gave me a peck on the cheek and I blushed like mad "Goodbye Master Minato" The blue faded and went into sleep again.

I woke up it was about 3.00 am I touched the cheek where she was one of my true friends not like the bastards at the States who only sweet talked to me to get favours but as much as she was close to me we would never be togather,I was a mere mortal while she was an avatar of power capable of lifting a elephant on a finger and besides it was her duty to help me grow not have a super romantic relationship with It was sad but I was happy non the less that she was my friend.

As I went into mopey mode,I saw a...camera? oh these goddamn people were spying on me? they got the nerve.

I grabbed my cellphone (A Iphone 5 mind you) and smashed it towards the camera which was shattered into pieces "Hmph serves them right"Also I made a mental note to buy a new cellphone tomorrow.

Meanwhile...

Normal POV

What the hell happened...?

I dont believe it...!

How the hell did throw with such accuracy.?

How can we check on him now?

A pair of teenagers namely Yukari,Mitsuru,Junpei and Akihiko and an old man named Ikutsuki were staring at the feed or lack of it on the huge monitor,oh and there was a dog too and a persona user at that.

"He is very sharp" Mitsuru said "Agreed" The other teens replied,Mitsuru continued "I'll install a new camera tomorrow regardless"

"But we are treating him like a ginue pig" Yukari interjected

"I understand your concern but we must recruit new members we need it" Ikutsuki replied

"Yeah I guess but still"

"Bah why don't we tell him he prolly knows about it anyway" Junpei suggested

"I agree and how easily he threw me against the wall he must have a persona and a powerfull one at that" Akihiko added

"Lets monitor him for a few more days then we will tell him" Mitusuru said Yukari sighed but nodded as did the rest of them...

Minato POV

Another boring day at school,I saved Junpei's ass when the helmet guy asked him a question,I left the school and headed to the mall to buy a new cell phone(Galaxy s3,I love android)

"Welcome back" Readhead greeted

"Hey dude"

"Hello Arisato-san"

Woof Woof" The dog or as they called him Koro-Chan barked.

I gave them a two finger salute and headed into the room,I saw the senior but I didn't even spare him a glance,I went into my room...It was a full moon my day was usually fucked at this time.

I slipped into my PJ's and went to bed and I had a horrible dream.

Run away bro Save yourself...

No Sis..PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

A brust of dark energy,more screaming,blood and blackout..

I woke up covered in sweat,I gritted my teeth "Dammit how long can it continue will these fucking nightmares ever end" I screamed

I looked around the room and yet...saw another camera,I was already pissed so I decided to pay these creeps a visit

Yukari POV

"Looks like the poor guy had a nightmare" I said

"Yeah he was covered in sweat" Stupei added

"But where did he go?" Mitsuru-senpai asked,Akihiko-Senpai went on to a night patrol to watch for any irregural shadows

"Right over here" A familiar voice said

*Gasp* Right before us was Minato-kun and he looked really pissed

"Why the hell are you trying to spy on me? Don't you have anything better to do you creeps" He shouted and I felt very ashamed.

"Please Arisato try to understand" Senpai tried to calm him down.

"What?" he yelled yet again.

"That-" Senpai was about to speak when a beep was heard she looked at the monitor and pressed a few buttons.

"Is that you Akihiko"?

"Yeah *Gasp* Get ready I am almost at the dorm and this shadow's a big SOB." Senpai screamed I felt my legs go weak I looked at Minato-kun and he didn't seem suprised.

IORI,TAKEBA TAKE ARISTAO TO THE ROOP TOP" she ordered

KOROMARU COME WITH ME AKIHIKO MUST BE CLOSE"

Woof Woof

I grabbed him and dragged him towards the roof and Junpei came along what was strange that he didn't ask any questions maybe he did know about those shadows after all.

I locked the door and gasped for air 'Now Arisato-san please listen we were only doing this becau-*gasp*"

I looked at the end of the roof and saw a huge hand then a dozen more came and then almost double of them holding swords longer than us appeared. I felt my legs go weak again.

"Shit it found us Dude stay back these creatures are called shadows"

Junpei drew his evoker and Minato-kun seem suprised a bit he shot himself,then a birdlike persona with made out of metal appeared and lunged at the huge shadow which had no body it was a mass of arms but it was huge almost the size of a truck

"Cleave"

I heard Minato-kun utter an "Ah"

Hermes dived towards the shadows with it's metal talons and it hit but the shadown didn't seem affected it caught his persona and threw it towards Junpei

"JUNPEI" I screamed

I drew my evoker and placed it on my temple, I had to protect both of them but I couldn't do it the shadow didn't waste any time and a huge fireball came towards me I droppe the evoker and was about to brace myself for death...

But nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw Minato standing infront of me,I was suprised he took the blast head on and didn't even scream

"No you pricks wont kill anyone tonight" he spoke

"Takeba take Junpei and move" he ordered

"But" I protested

"GET GOING YOU STUBBORN GIRL" he yelled

I nodded and went to help Junpei feeling pathetic after joinning SEES I still couldn't summon my persona,Junpei looked pretty bad he was injured by colliding with the metal body of his own persona I flung his arm over my shoulder and was about to move untill my eyes dared towards Minato.

He was glaring at the shadow who was coming closer to him then he gave a devilish grin

"Old times"...I heard him say he raised his arm up

M-Minato-kun?

D-dude?

COME FORTH THANTOS! Dark energy seem to envelop him as beautiful silver eyes turned pitch black I was scared,really scared

Above him a persona...no a monster formed it was huge,bigger thant the shadow carrying a large sword,covered in black with a bird like mask,it let out a monstrous cry of bloodlust and rage

Thou Art I

I am Thou

From Thy Sea Of Thy Soul I Cometh

I am Thantos the God of Death...

I heard Minato snicker and he seemed like a different person his calm eyes were full of rage and he ordered his persona

"THANATHOS BRAVE BLADE MURDUR THAT CREATURE"

His persona lunged at the shadow and smashed it's sword cutting it in half and then began to break every single arm of the shadow

I was scared beyond words,Junpei was speechless after the shadow was nothing,his persona screamed again,and disappeared the dark energy around Minato was gone and his eyes were back to silver,but he didn't get a rest more shadows appeared,some of them I have never seen before he didn't seem scared and taunted them to come over.

A shadow that looked like a man with huge muscles came running towards him,like a flash of light Minato moved to the left and smashed his knee up the shadow's gut killing it in one blow.

LOOK OUT MINATO! I screamed not caring for the honorofics

A shadow with a sword came behind Minato and was about to slash him until Minato made a rapid turn summoned an ice rapier out of thin air stuck it in the shadow's chest,he gave a huge jerk towards the left killing it.

I was in awe,he was barely scratched and the way he moved looked like he was a pro at fighting,but the fight wasen't going anywhere more shadows were coming no matter how much were defeated,I heard him curse,he jumped back to gain distance.

He summoned two cards out of the palm of his hands and punched both of them breaking it,not one but two persona's appeared what was shocking that they both were completely different from his initial persona,both of his persona's looked like soliders and they were glowing gold

ARES! SEIGFRIED! Scarlet Havoc!

Both persona's disappeared and a torndo was created although I couldn't see properly there were things that looked like blades slashing the shadows.

He sighed and turned to face us when..."BEHIND YOU" Junpei screamed,Minato didn't have time to turn around when a gust of wind hit him,he seemed hurt as he shook his head,another more powerful one hit him throwing him backswards,he smashed towards the wall and it gave way,from what I could tell he was under the rubble...and he didn't move out of it.

I looked at the havoc for a few seconds when tears started to whell up,was he gone...? I looked at the shadow and it looked like an old sand clock with a blade spinning around it,I wanted to tear it apart but I knew I couldn't do anything,more shadows were emerging,Junpei was injured and I didn't have my evoker,Minato-kun just died...I closed my eyes waiting for death when...

A flash of light exploded from beneath the rubble,throwing the debris everywhere,I look towards it and saw Minato-kun again...and I felt happy.

He was badly injured,blood was leaking out of his wounds,his clothes were torn and his left arm was limping safe to say it was broken,but behind him was yet another persona,and that persona was beautiful it looked liked an angle with horns and six wing just looking at it,it felt majestic

He looked really angry,he took a deep breath and screamed "I DONT CARE IF THERE ARE MILLIONS OF YOU I'LL KILL EACH OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO,I WONT FORGET HOW YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE"

HELEL MORNING STAR!

The persona raised his hands up and muttered something,I wasen't sure what was happening until I looked up,the skies were opening and a flash of light landed on the roof quickly it grew larger and larger,I though I was gonna get killed too there was another flash of light when I opened my eyes,the shadows were gone,and Junpei and I both were safe,Minato-kun was still standing but looked like he could collapse at any second

...Is it o-over? I shakily asked

Yeah I guess so...

I felt tears coming out of my eyes and started sobbing,Minato-kun saved us both,he walked towards us his face was dead tired,from the way he walked he couldn't properly retain his balance,his breaths were shaky the persona was still behind him he gestured his hands towards us and wispered "Salvation..."

I felt a warm energy engulf us the little pain I felt from the debris was gone my,I looked at Junpei all his injuries were gone, did he heal us...?

I looked at him,his eyes shut close and his legs gave away,I ran and caught him before he could fall,I peacfully rested him on the ground,my tears were still coming out and I begged him to wake up.

Please wake up...I gently shook him but he didn't respond I kept trying and trying but no answer...his heart beating made me feel a bit comfortable but I kept begging him to wake up.

Are you guys ok? from the corner of my eyes I saw senpai coming up with Koro-chan they both were a bit fatiuged but I didn't care about that I tried to shook him awake one more time...

-

**Done a really long chapter,to be honest I didn't intend to do the Elizabeth fight scene but doing it made Minato look vulnerable not an invicible persona user please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it just me or the copy n paste option for publish screws up the spellings? Most of the alphabets were missing so from now on I'll upload the doc.**

The dark hour had ended mintues ago,but that didn't ease the residents of the Kirijo witnessing the battle between the bluenett and the shadows everyone had a lot on there minds.

"I-Is he g-gonna be al-right? Yukari asked even though the battle had ended she was still sobbing.

"I don't know Takeba" Misturu said she was impatient on the ambulance arriving and would likely execute them when they arrive.

Junpei was sitting quiety while Akihiko was nursing to his own injures (nothing compared to Minato)

The blue haired boy laid motionless on the sofa and had sustained multiple injures,bruises all over his body,a deep gash on his abodem and worst of all a broken arm,his school uniform was torn off but his heart was beating steadily that provided a little assurance to all of the members except...

"What magnificent power we have to get him on our team no matter what." Ikutsuki,the chairman of Gekkoukan Highschool was in awe over the bluenett's power.

Mitsuru felt her blood boil a little he almost died in the battle and all Ikutsuki was talking about is how to persuade the boy to join there was about to say something when her phone ringed she picked it and her face fell without saying anything she closed and the phone and faced the group."It will take another hour before the amublance arrives"

"Thats not good" Junpei said

"Yes how long will he be able to hold on" Yukari said as she had stopped sobbing now.

Mitsuru sighed "I'm sorry but all we can do is wait for the ambulance to arrive his injuries can't be healed by our persona's lets just wait for them."

"T-There is n-no n-n-need" said a voice in barely a wisper.

The group turned around to the couch and saw Minato trying to get up,from his face they could tell he was hurting bad but still tried to move.

"Woah woah,take it easy dude" Junpei said as he accidentely held his injured arm the bluenette screamed in agony.

"Dammit don't touch me" he tried to yell but coughed out blood.

"Arisato please calm down you have injuries including a full fractured arm,you need to rest untill the ambulance arrives."

...Not only my arm is broken,most of my ribs are cracked and I also suffered a torn ACL

The group stared in shock but Minato stood up "I'll be okay just need...a good night rest"

"But how?" Mitsuru asked

"Persona" he simply said and he got up,sluggishly walked towards the stairs,even thought the atmosphere was tense Ikutsuki opened his mouth in the best of times.

"Minato-kun,that was amazing simply amazing we would love if you could..."

"Chairman thats enough get a grip over youself" Mitsuru yelled and Ikutsuki flinched Mitsuru turned towards Minato "I apologize but we wish to have a talk with you if you wish"

Minato faced the group with a blank expression then spoke "Alright *cough* but tomorrow I cant talk much right now"

Mitsuru seems pleased and smiled "Thank you Arisato do you require aid in getting to your room?"

The bluenette waved his hand "That's okay...Laters".He waved and slowly assended the stairs until he vanished from the view.

"That guy is nuts" Junpei said in awe

"Yeah but not in a bad way no wonder he knocked my lights out" Akihiko said

"He summoned a total of 5 different persona's I never thought that was possible " Yukari asked

"Me neither but he is truly something special and" she turned towards the chairman and spoke in a silent yet deadly voice "You need to know when to talk,he almost got himself killed and the first thing you ask is to join our group." Ikutsuki flinched he maybe the chairman but Mitsuru was the heir to the Kirijo group and she was among the richest and most influiential people in the whole word.

"We all have a day off tomorrow so get a good night's rest we will continue our talk tomorrow night Au revior" She said her goodbye and assended the stairs and all the rest did the same.

The next day...

Minato laid in his bed his injuries were healed but his mind was on something else "How the hell did that many shadows appeared,looks like they suddenly multiplied,I dont get it they barely appeared in the states" just as he was thinking someone knocked on his door with a groan he asked "Who is it"

"Its me can I please talk to you" The voice belonged to Yukari

"Minato thought about ignoring her but answered anyway "Yeah come on in" he said as he got up from his bed wearing blue jeans and a blue hoodie.

The door opened and Yukari come into his room in a one piece pink suit which looked like a sweather her shoulders were bare and she wore brown boots."How the hell is she warm in that" Minato thought but he did admit she did looked cute

"Ummm.." Yukari hesitated to speak

*Raises eyebrow*

I...

Hhmmm...?

...

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN"

"Well I...I..." She still didn't speak but bursted into tears and Minato was suprised "Woah is she crying?"

"I-I am so sorry I coudln't do a thing and you ended up seriously hurt its all my damn fault" she choked and tears fell down her face and now Minato was really suprised "She is crying...over me?"

She contined to cry and Minato walked towards and and started to speak "Hey calm down it wasen't you'r fault" he spoke in a quiet voice which suprised her. "Have a seat" he gestured towards his bed she nodded and sat down at the end while Minato sat down at the other end ruffling his hairs and spoke again "Its alright you shouldn't blame yourself I was careless to let my guard down and please stop crying." he said as she gave her a hankie.

She nodded and wiped away her tears "Thank you Arisato-san"

"Ummm...I wanted to tell you something" *nod*.She began telling how screwed her life was her father died when she was a kid and she and her mother didn't have the best of terms Minato was thinking "She had a pretty bad life...but she seems different and she cried because I was hurt...?"

"Thanks for listening I was wanting to get that off my chest" She smiled "No problem if you ever need a friendly ear come to alright" she was suprised at how much he acted different but then nodded "Thank you Arisato-san I'll remember that"

"Call me Minato"

"Really?" Again she was suprised

"Yeah Arisato-san makes me feel old"

She nodded "Alright then you have to call me Yukari then"

"Deal"

"This might sound kind of personel but can you tell me how you awakened to your persona?" She watched a flash of sadness in Minato's eyes.

"Its alright if you don't want to"

...Nah you told me prolly seems right I tell you about my too.

Minato started "You might already know my parents died at the accident 10 years ago on the damn bridge" She nodded"Well I survived so did my sister who was 4 years older than me,I was roughed up pretty bad with a shattered shoulder and several other injuries,and I became scared of everything..."Minato looked down feeling pathetic but continued"But my sis took good care of me even though I would start crying randomly" he chuckled" Then after one year on my blasted birthday we were walking outside when that fucking hour hit" Minato gritted his teeth cackles of electricity going around him,Yukari was suprised but he continued speaking "A Goddamn shadow appeared out of nowhere and charged at us,she pushed me towards the side,the shadow started its attack and she was...beaten to death" he finished

"GOD DAMN IT I couldn't do a damn thing while watching my only family member get pummled all I could do was to beg" Yukari started tearing up just listening to his story."But then something in me snapped I didn't gave a fuck about how lonely and scared I am,I feel consumed by hate thats how I awoke to my persona Thanatos...even though it killed the damn thing...she was long since gone but then I promised myself never to be scared again,being scared made me lose the only important person left in my FUCKING SCREWED UP LIFE!" He cursed profusely the energy around him gone he let out a breath and looked shattered by just talking about it.

"I-Im sorry I shouldn't have asked" Yukari was crying yet she was amazed he had a pretty bad life even then her but was amazed he didn't even cry at the mention and always looked so...strong"

"Don't you dare cry infront of me It makes me feel weak that I can't do a thing"

Yukari wiped her tears "Im sorry again but Minato-kun if you ever feel down come to me and ill listen I don't know how to say this but I can understand your pain"

Minato chuckled "You'r a strange girl " "Whats thats that supposed to mean" Yukari pouted trying to ease the tense atmosphere

"Your the first person to give a crap about my life"

...

"Thank you I needed to tell it to someone having it in me for years I feel a bit better" Minato flashed a charming smile and Yukari grinned back.

"I need to get going thank you Minato-kun" She smiled and went to the door

"Yeah Toodles Yukari"

She giggled and left the room with a blush on her face..

Just as she got out of his room Junpei came out from his and saw Yukari...with a blush on her face his perverted mind acted at once even though he just woke up he stopped infront of her and grinned.

"Wow Yuka-tan getting the feel of the new kid already I don't blame ya he is pretty good looking" he grinned in a perverted way

...Oh crap

Minato POV

I heard a sound of scraming,crashing and...yelling?I quickly rushed out of my room and saw Junpei on the ground beaten bad

What in the seventh circle of hell ran through you man?

He lifted himself up leaned forward and wispered..."The Takeba" and then he fainted I chuckled took a balm of life from my room and shoved it in his mouth and then went downstairs ignoring the sweet things Junpei was saying...

Night Time...

Redhead told me to get to the fourth floor when I returned to the dorm...so I went up and slammed the door open in a dramatic way...

I saw Yukari,Junpei,Readhead and the silverette along with that creepy chairman...oh and the dog too

"Welcome back" Mitsuru greeted

"Sup dude" Junpei greeted

"Hello Minato-kun" Yukari greeted with a smile

"...Hi?" Akihiko greeted I didn't really had a talk with him so he felt awakward

I could see the chairman grinning I somehow I know what was going to happen,we all settled down and Mitsuru spoke

"I guess you are pretty much aware of the dark hour?"

"Oh thats what you call it?"

"Yes and what do you call it? she asked curious

"Creep hour"

I heard the other snicker and redhea-I mean Mitsuru continued "I take it you know about the shadows?"

"Oh that's what you call them" She nodded and gave a look that said what about you?

I shrugged "Pricks"

Junpei,Akihiko and Yukari started laughing so did the chairman looking like having the time of his life.

Mitsuru was shocked but composed herself "How long have you been aware of the dark hour"?

"Ten years" I answered she seemed suprised and then asked "and when did you awoke to your persona" I didn't wanted to talk about it twice in a day but told them anyways.

"Im sorry for making you go through that" Mitsuru apologized.

"But you really are something" Akihiko added,I smiled a bit at him he was my dorm mate so had to lighten up the awakwardness around us.

"I see" The chairman nodded looking not a least bit sorry I felt my blood boil but kept calm.

Mitsuru opened a case inside it was a silver gun that allowed Junpei to summon a persona and an arm band that said SEES

"We would be really happy if you decided to join us"

...

Everyone semmed to tense especially the chairman

"Count me in" I took the armband

Everyone sighned a sign of relief and Mitsuru looked really happy "Thank you very much" she said cheerfully

"Welcome to the team dude" Junpei patted my back

"Welcome abroad Minato-kun" Yukari was even happier.

"Welcome to the team Arisato" Akihiko held out his hand,I took it and smiled "Thanks senpai" he seemed pleased

"Woof Woof" Koromaru barked happily

But I do require a favour...

Mitsuru asked "Yes what is it?"

There a boxing club in you'r school right? she nodded I continued and he is the captain I gestured to the silvertte she nodded again then I want to join but the club is closed for new members so is there something you can do?

She relaxed and smiled "Ofcourse you will join Akihiko make it happen" she turned towards the boy

Akihiko looked...happy and punched my shoulder "At long last I can get a team member strong enough to fight equally with me"

I gave them both thanks and then asked the biggest question...

"And where am I staying?"

The chairman chucked and said "Why don't you stay in your current room I don't know what the hold up is but I guesse it worked out in the end haha"

Everyone sweatdropped but I shook it off and then

SMASH...

Hm?

Fool Arcana level one

Oh thats a new one

The meeting ended and we went back to our rooms I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow..

**Done no fight scene in this one oh and I am changing a bit of the persona's arcana you will know soon enough so then please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION: I will be adding an OC which will be a member of SEES and I promise this won't be dull and please keep reviewing...

Yukari POV

I walked to school with Minato-kun today talking about all sorts of since sunday I have noticed a change in him he used to be reserved and acted like a loner but now he's open around me,he still dosen't talk much and just smiles and nods but I am glad we are getting along togather...

"Hey whats the deal with your hairs? Don't they get in your eyes?" I asked curiously

He lifted his blue bangs and I saw a scar looks like the wound must have been pretty deep I winced a bit and then nodded.

"Partially but I like this hairstyle it's sexy." He chuckled

I giggled and then entered the school and all eyes were on us.

*Sign* People don't have anything better to do than to lump us togather but I don't min-*gasp*.Did I just think that? Nah prolly I ate too much I nodded to myself and then entered the classrom where Mr Ekoda our maths teacher was waiting he was pretty mean always insulting our class because rumors say our homeroom teacher and Mr Ekoda are arch rivals I sat at my usual seat besides Minato-kun who fell asleep.

..."So to obtain the answer to this equation we have to apply...his eyes darted around then fixed at me...no not me the person beside me,he stopped speaking and then spoke

"Ahem...The student sitting next to Takeba wake up..." Minato didn't budge

"Wake up" still no response

"Takeba wake him up" I nodded and then shook him "Pssst Minato-kun wake up your in trouble.." He woke up with a groan pushed his bangs from his eyes and than began rubbing them...I heard most of the girls say how cute he looks and I kinda agre-*gasp*...n-nevermind.

"Did I just disturb your beauty sleep" Ekoda smiled mockingly

"You did" Minato-kun retorted back with a blank face...he has a pretty good poker face

"Why you little." he raised his voice but then calmed down "Alright new student the equation on the board I need an answer in 60 seconds"

Minato-kun looked at the question blankly for a few seconds before answering..."I can't..."

Ekoda looked please and said with a smug grin.."That's why you get for sleep-" "That's not what I meant" Minato cut him off everybody look suprised "The equation isn't even complete your missing an X next to the numerical" he pointed towards the missing letter and Ekoda look suprised but shook it off and then wrote the missing number "Ah yes a bit careless of me...now then wh-" "The answer is 4x by 7x" Minato replied I was really suprised how the hell did he answered that long question with in seconds?

Ekoda checked his answer book then his face paled "How d-did you know"

Minato shrugged "I just did now let me sleep"He rested his head on the table and fell asleep again

I was suprised Minato-kun must be some kind of genius I heard the other students wispering about how awesome he is.

Normal POV

*Yawn* "I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there" Yukari said to the blue haired boy and realized he was asleep again.

With a sigh she tried to wake him up it was almost time for lunch...Minato sighed and then woke up fixing his hairs when suddenly out of nowhere Mitsuru appeared.

"Can I have a mintue?"

"Holy hell where did you come from"

Mitsuru chuckled "I didn't think you'd be suprised this easily Arisato but I have something important to talk about we will resume our exploration of Tartarus get back to the dorm at once Akihiko and I will be late...we have to pick her up.

"Her...? oh" Yukari didn't seem pleased

"But why her? We don't need her we got Minato with us" Junpei tried to reason with Mitsuru

Mitsuru sighed "I don't like it either but we must get every advantage we can have Arisato is truly powerful but the more the merrier as they say I'll be going Au Revior" She stepped on her heels and walked out of there classroom

"Who is...she?" Minato asked curious

"Another member...Not really a member she's from another school and isn't exactly a nice person and she demands cash whenever she does an operation" Junpei told Minato.

Minato nodded he went and brought the entire supply of melon bread much to the shock of Yukari and Junpei...and his other classmates.

"Ummm...Minato-kun do you eat some pills?" Yukari asked

Minato shook his head.

"Then how the hell are you that slim?" Junpei asked

Minato shrugged and said "Metabolism" and then remused eating after lunch was over he slept in class again and togather with Yukari and Junpei went back to the dorm there senpai didn't arive yet so they sat on the couches talking about random things until Mitsuru and Akihiko arrived...along with another girl

She had black raven hair tied in a ponytail,her face screamed "Stay the hell away from me" she wore tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt and a jacket also Minato noticed she had a scar on her left cheek she was okay in looks though nothing compared to Yukari or Mitsuru.

"Arisato this is Sakura Tachibana she studies at the Garrison school a few block away from Gekkoukan High" Mitsuru introduced the two,both of them just stared at each other,Minato felt something odd he could sense the other's persona's but her's was...different like it was screaming to get out" also she was strong not much compared to Minato but stronger than Junpei,Yukari and Akihiko and almost equal to Mitsuru.

The two continued staring at each other until the girl yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT"

Minato remained calm and spoked lifelessly "Nothing...what about you?"

The black hair girl gave a hmph and turned away "So what the hell am I here for" she asked the two senpais.

"We will we remuse the exploration of Tartarus and we require your aid" Mitsuru answered

The girl pondered it for a while and then nodded "Ok but you pay me double"

Mitsuru nodded but looked annoyed Sakura pointed at Minato and asked "I guess he is the new member in your little club"

Mitsuru answered "Yes"

"Is he...any strong"

"Stronger than all of us combined"

The other girl laughed sadisticly "Must have been dropped on your head empress" Minato could feel Mitsuru's anger but she remained quiet.

"Alright I believe we do have a operation tonight so we will meet at Gekkoukan Highschool before midnight" Akihiko spoke

"Why there" Minato asked

"You will see very soon" Mitsuru replied to his question and Minato noticed that the new girl left but he didn't care about he had met her two mintues ago and didn't seem to like her nether did any other of them he was glad she would appear sometimes and didn't live in the dorm.

Minato was told to prepare for battle so he went into his room,and at 11:45 he along with the juniors took the train to Gekkoukan Mitsuru and Akihiko were already there along with Sakura.

Mitsuru greeted them and Minato asked "So where is that damn pric'-s I mean shadow's nest"

Akihiko answered "Just wait a few mintues its almost midnight"

11:57

11:58

11:59...The world shifted as it turned green the water puddles were replaced with blood but that was almost normal the amazing thing was his beloved...not really...his school was turning into something odd and it rised up higher and higher and it took on a colour of green once the transformation was completed the tower reached upto the moon and was billions times taller then his school he stared at the tower for a few seconds then spoke.

"...I knew school was one screwed up place.."

"You said it" Junpei grinned

"This Arisato is Tartarus"

"Names befitting"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"In Greek mythology Tartarus mean't hell..."

"Really?" everyone except Mitsuru and Sakura asked.

"Honestly you didn't know?" The bluenette was suprised

Sakura yelled "Can we go inside this fucking tower or what"?

The group walked into the the transformed it was beautiful with marbled tiles and huge pillers...Minato also noticed a blue door and smirked...a huge stair case and in the end a portal that was between a gaint clock.

Mitsuru stopped before the stairs and then spoke "As you know this is our second time here the first exploration ended badly we don't have enough element attacks but with Arisato it should be enough" and she turned to Sakura "Don't act reckless again you nearly killed Akihiko the last time" the black hair girl gave a hmph and turned away.

"Also since we will offically be starting the exploration we will appoint a leader"

Junpei jumped and raised him hands "Oh me me me me"

Mitsuru turned towards Minato "Your incharge Arisato" Minato shrugged as he meant ok why not.

"But why him he dosen't look like a leader" Junpei wasen't pleased Minato was about to answer until Yukari cut in.

"Did you forgot about saturday night that easily Stupei" Junpei still wasen't pleased but then Akihiko spoke "There is another reason from what I have seen he can summon multiple persona's and that is badass" that seemed to caught Sakura's attention as she turned towards the group.

Mitsuru asked "About that how much Persona's can you summon Arisato"

Minato answered "More than 200"

Everyone was in shock "You gotta be fucking kidding me" Sakura yelled

Unreal...

Thats Amazing...

As I said...badass.

Mitsuru was shocked too and then asked another question "and how do you summon them I didn't see you use an evoker"

Minato strechted out his palm and a blue card was created semmingly from thin air,the group stared in shock as the bluenette crushed it and spoke "Pale rider"

A Skeleton wearing a hoodie weilding a gigantic scythe mounted on a white horse with blue eyes appeared sending a chill down everyone's waved his hand and it disappeared Minato then spoke "Also I can summon two persona's at once in order for a fusion spell but they kinda drain me more so I wont use them much"

Mitsuru was amazed multiple persona's and dual summoning was simply amazing she smiled and spoke " I am really glad you decided to join us I trust you will lead us to victory"

Minato smiled a bit "Count on it"

"How the hell did you get this power" The forgotten black haired deliquent yelled.

Minato turned towards " Beats me"

"Don't give that you punk"

Minato ignored her and turned towards the group taking out there weapons Akihiko asked the bluenette "What kind of weapon will you use?"

Minato raised his hand and summoned a golden sword with various carving and then he pointed "This one"

...How did you do that?

Minato shrugged "My persona's can lend me there weapons..."

Sakura ran to Minato grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close "I FUCKING ASKED YOU SOMETHING MINTUES AGO AND I DEMAND AN ANSWER"

Minato shook her off "Well...you won't be getting one"

She was about to curse when Mitsuru cut in "Alright I believe we are ready" She turned to Minato "When you are ready step inside the portal at the top of the stairs you will end up in Tartarus Akihiko,Takeba,Junpei and Tachibana will accompany you good luck!

...What about you?

I'll provide support from here you will require it.

Minato nodded "Oh a support persona" Mitsuru smiled "I am not suprised you know about it Arisato do you have one too?"

Minato shook his head "Nah they require too much patience and thats something I lack a bit besides I am more than offence then support and I can see your like that too.

Mitsuru nodded "Correct my persona is more suited for combat but it does have communication abilities."

Minato nodded and turned "Alright lets get this over with"

Lets kick some ass...

Alright lets go...

I have been waiting for this...

Whatever...

Good luck everyone.

Minato stepped through the portal and found himself in an almost another dimension the halls were green and it resembled the school a bit and most of them were covered in blood.

Minato sniffed and then made a digusted face "Smells like bullshit" Junpei snickered.

"All right this is the plan,Junpei and senpai will be the main attackers while...Yukari will provide healing and Sakura will be at the back. Got that?

You can count on me...

Whatever...

Lets do it...

Um...Minato-kun I haven't summoned my persona looked at Yukari for an answer "I feels like I am using a real gun and I get scared"She looked down,Sakura snickered "Such a wuss" Minato ignored her and turned to Yukari "In time you will just calm down think your only doing this to protect some one dear to you" he then leaned in and wispered "I believe in you" Yukari blushed as Minato''s face was inches away from her's but she smiled and nodded

Excellent...alright lets go.

But what about you? Junpei asked

"I'll be the backup along your leader,when things get out of hand I'll cut in,you guys needs experince and I'll help you and offer advices and as I said when things get bad I will join in got that?" he finished and the team nodded.

Minato POV

Man this place is full of pricks the exploration was going good,Yukari was able to summon her persona but Junpei had no experince in sword fighting,hell he was holding his sword like a baseball bat *sigh* I'll have to teach him how to use that properly,Akihiko was all about raw power seriously his punches were brutal and Sakura was...annoying she didn't listen to me and did want she wanted to do she was fighting using knifes her persona was Surt but again I felt something weird looks like the persona didn't like the persona user that much...and it feels like he wasen't a natural one almost like he was forced.

Keep moving Yukari standing and shooting won't do anygood...

Use you'r feet properly Junpei and dash to the left...

Senpai 2 o clock...oh nice one

Tachibana...calm down and she yelled back "Piss off"

About there persona's Akihiko's persona was Poleydecues the brother of castor and he was excellent in strikes and electricity,Yukari was excellent in wind and healing,Junpei's strength was fire and slash while Sakura's persona was also strong in fire but lacking the slash.

We all arrived on the 8th floor where Mitsuru told us about a very powerfull shadows in the middle seeing that the team was exhausted I spoke to them "You all did a splendid job you can go back I'll deal with this" I walked towards the shadows but noticed the group didn't move prolly want to see my performance I stopped infront of three shadows that looked like hands with pink and white spots and a green mask...gay.

I materialized a card and punched it.

HADES...

The lord of the underworld appeared his face hidden by a mettalic mask and his body was covered in armor weilding a staff of skulls,his arcana was death which was my best...for some reason I don't know.

BLOODY DIVORCE..!

Hades raised his staff and let out a horrific scream,and angels made up of light appeared with a reddish tint they dived towards the shadows and the horrifying screams were over before it even started.

I turned back and and saw the group in awe except Sakura...she was worried? ah whatever I followed them and stepped on a green terminal and next second I was at the first floor facing a happy Mitsuru.

"Excellent job everyone,Now I am sure we will find out about the dark hour and the tower in no time"

"But its tiring as always" Yukari added she turned to me and asked "How do you feel Minato-kun?"

I shrugged "I used to feel drained the first few times but now its pretty normal."

Mitsuru continued "We should all go home we do have school tomorrow,We will have the next operation on Friday" she left so did all of us.

Normal POV

All of the group were walking and happiliy chatting expect Sakura.

She dailed a number and began to speak "I got some information,the others are exactly the same but the new guy is dangerous we have to do something,not even all of us can take him down" she closed her phone and walked towards the opposite direction,towards her home in the back of Port island streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost all my chapter have spelling error but this one won't I promise oh and the levels go like these**

**Minato : Level 89**

**Sakura : Level 34**

**Mitsuru : Level 35**

**Akihiko : Level 28**

**Junpei and Yukari : Level 25**

**Difficulty: Maniac**

It was tuesday,even though last night they went into the unholy tower full of shadows,Minato was feeling fresh and excited today was his debut in the school's boxing club he had owned kendo in his last school and was never impressed by track and swim,he wanted to join a club where you can hurt and get hurt.

Almost all the members of SEES were in the some club, Yukari was in the archery club while Mitsuru was in the fencing that leaves Junpei and Koromaru,he also remembered the dog was sick and was at a vet so he couldn't go to Tartarus,but he would be coming back in a few days.

Akihiko was waiting for Minato outside of the club he greeted the bluenette and went in where he called all the members to introduce them to Minato "Listen everyone this is Minato Arisato a student from 2F he will be in the club from now on." Minato gave a two finger salute and the members said there greetings but one of them snickered and said smugly "Captain Sanada are you seriously let this emo in our club."

Minato stared blankly at the said member "How original..."

The other member was pissed "The hell did you say me you little rat?"

You really are dumber than you look...that was not a complex sentence but it went right through your head.

Behind him the other members were chanting "OWNED OWNED OWNED" and this just enraged him.

"Shut up" he screamed and he pointed at Minato "You pretty boy your first match is with me go get ready to get your ass kicked"

...As you wish

Akihiko spoke "Alright thats a good idea Minato your first match will be again Kyle if you win your in,now go get ready the changing room is on your left" Minato nodded and went in and came out seconds later wearing his school pants and a black tanktop showing his rather toned body the yelling and screaming had garnered alot of attention and others members of other clubs were there watching the bluenette's first match.

The new kid is going against Kyle..

Really man is he dead...

*squeal* He looks so hot Imma bet on him

"Wait is that Minato-kun?" Yukari asked due to the large number of students in the boxing club she also went to see the comotion.

"Yeah and he is going against Kyle" Junpei answered.

"I hope he'll be okay"

"Don't worry he knocked the captain out this guy will be no problem"

Minato was standing in the ring face to face against Kyle he was taller and larger than Minato by quite a bit,most of the students were chatting about how Minato is a dead man.

"Get ready punk your gonna get broken like a toothpick" Kyle taunted.

"Shut up and start swinging" Minato retorted which only angered the other as he began his attack on Minato.

"MY JAB IS GONNA SEND YOU IN THE HOSPITAL" he yelled and he tried hit the bluenette but Minato dodged,this continued for quite a bit as Kyle was throwing punches and Minato dodging them as time went Kyle's punches got slower and slower

"This is getting boring" Minato curled his hand into a fist and rammed it on his opponent's stomach Kyle screamed hurling horribles obscenities at the bluenette and this only angered Minato more as he hit a uppercut knocking him out,Kyle collapsed on the floor.

"Tch...that was weak didn't get a proper warm up" Minato said as he went over the ropes and on to the floor he looked around and saw students looking at him the males were looking impressed while the girls were looking giddy...some of them were also making fangirlish noises which Minato dreaded.

Akihiko was the first to speak up "Very impressive Minato,Kyle is one of the most talented boxers but you were able to knock him out in 2 punches consider youself on the team" Minato smiled and bumped his fist.

"Pratices are Tuesday,Thursday and Saturday,I'll be counting on you to win the tournament in august" Akihiko smiled so did Minato.

"Dude that was awesome" Junpei grinned

"Thanks"

"I agree with stupei that was really great Minato-kun" Yukari smiled

Minato chuckled "Thanks Yukari" he smiled back

"Woah they are totally for each other" Junpei was thinking in his mind he snickered and spoke " I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now I gotta check out the manga cafe" and he left quickly before Yukari could knock him on his ass.

"WAHH ITS NOT LIKE THAT STUPEI" Yukari blushed and yelled and she could have laughing in return "I'll kick his ass when I get back to the dorm" she heard a chuckle and turned to see a rather amused Minato with a little smile on his face.

You sure do get worked up..

Yukari blushed even more and Minato laughed abit more "Lets go back to the dorm I'm kinda sleepy" Yukari nodded and together they left the school and took the monorail back to the dorm as they both entered Junpei ran from the first floor to his room.

"Welcome back" Mitsuru greeted

"Evening Senpai" Minato greeted back

"Arisato will you ever be summoning your persona with the evokers,I can get you one." Mitsuru asked suddenly,Minato thought it for a bit and shrugged "I don't know but I might use it so yeah do get one" Mitsuru nodded and asked "Would you try one right now?" Minato nodded and Mitsuru handed him her evoker.

"To use it place it at your temple and be calm Arisatot that is the biggest step and then think of your persona and shoot,we will see if you can summon it using the evoker or the method you are using right now"

Minato placed the evoker on his temple and thought of a persona "I shouldn't call upon the huge ones they might blow the building up...ahh got it" he thought he closed his eyes and then wispered "Jack frost" a gunshot rang through out the dorm and blue shards shot out from the other side of Minato's head,they collected behind the boy and formed a white snowman with a blue hat and shoes.

Say hello to Jack Frost.

Hee-ho...The snow persona greeted in his own langugage.

"Kyaa he's so cute" Yukari spoke she had watched the entire event from the kitchen. Minato waved his hand and Jack Frost disappeared and went back to the sea of his soul.

"How did you feel?" Mitsuru asked

"It isn't much different than using cards but I guess there it dosen't take time I have to crush the card in order to summon them so yes I'll be using it along witht the current method" Mitsuru nodded and asked another question "And Arsiato I heard from Takeba the first time you summoned your persona on the roof you did it without cards is there any reason?"

"Not really but that is the only persona I can summon without using cards or evokers"

"Whats the name of the persona"

"Oh he is my initial persona and one of the most powerful ones I have his name is Thanathos...the greek god of death"

"And his arcana is?"

"Death"

Mitsuru was shocked and she asked "You can summon persona's from the death arcna?" Minato nodded and then she continued " My persona tells me that the death arcana is the most powerful arcana ever known and it can be dangerous for the persona user using it"

"Well the first time I summoned him I was out for a few days and I admit it did drain me a bit for the few times but after sometime later the problem was gone and I don't see any setbacks to my health and besides Thanathos is my most used persona although he is a bit horrific."

"Well if you say its fine then its ok with me but be careful Arisato just in case" Minato smiled at the readhead "These people really are different" he thought and then spoke up "I'll be going to my room...oh and a question senpai...how did you find Koromaru?

"We found him at the shrine nearby from here we found a shadow attacking the shrine during the dark hour when we arrived the shadow was defeated"

"Amazing dog and is he okay I heard he's out sick?"

"Yes he will be coming back in a couple of days apparently Iori feed him raw fish making him sick"

"Idiot" Minato muttered "I'll be going then night senpai and Yukari"

Good night Arisato..

Sweet dreams Minato-kun...

Minato was slowly walking towards his room when he felt something grab him and made him turn around he came face to face with a black haired girl...

The hell...?

"I hope you are going to answer my question from the previous night or I'll beat the hell out of you to get it" Sakura demanded still holding Minato's collar and this was getting on his nerves.

"Will you let it go?"

No...

Your really stubborn..

Shut up and tell me the goddamn answer..

No...

TELL ME...

...No.

Sakura was pissed still holding on to the bluenette's collar she pulled him close and slammed him back to the wall and this made Minato angry...really angry.

"DAMN IT" Minato yelled out loud his eyes took on a colour of black which shocked Sakura and she backed away in fear of the bluenette.

"...Dont ever do that again got that?" Sakura was still shocked and didn't respond.

...Stupid

His eyes returned to normal and he walked past her stomping loudly he got into his room before the other residents of the dorm could make it he slammed the door shut.

"Did something happen?" Junpei woke up and asked the delinquent.

"NOTHING HAPPENED GET LOST" Sakura regained her senses,Junpei scowled and went back to his room.

...He must join us or die..

Minato's anger was subsiding but still he wondered why would Sakura be this desperate for an answer,he didn't even know why he got the ability but it didn't matter as long as he put it to good use,he was about to sleep when the dark hour hit the world

"Hello my friend"

Minato turned around to see the 7 year old grinning at him "Yo Pharos what's up?"

"Just checking up on you but there is something important I have to tell" Minato raised his eyebrow "Tomorrow is the full moon an ordeal will be awaiting you.

Well something terrible does happen on a full moon...

Yes but you will encounter one of THEM...

Minato was confused "What do you mean"

I really don't know myself but be prepared I'll come again if you survive that is...

Pharos disappeared and Minato made a mental note to be on his guard tomorrow all day.

Common guys only 3 reviews that indirectly means the story sucks I need motivation to continue this so please atleast tell me what you think of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess the last chapter didn't have the many spelling mistakes whew thats a relief this chapter is all about the priestess battle**.

Minato POV

Wednesday is the most boring day of the week boxing club is only open on Tuesday,Thursday and Saturday and the classes are lame as ever but when coming to school a bunch of girl were behaving like those dreaded fangirls from my previous school *sigh* why did I have to be so epic during the boxing match.

I sat down at my seat and as usual slept answered a few questions but why does Ms Toriumi looks at me...abit strangely meh no use worrying about classes ended and it was lunch break I was tempted to go and buy some melon breads but my beloved friend Morpheus wasen't letting me go when suddenly.

HEY MAN...

I shot up and looked straight into brown eyes but that didn't belong to my seat mate no the dead man who woke me up was a short boy with brown hair and brown eyes grinning like an idiot almost instantly I thought of him as another Junpei although his smile was not that perverted.

"What do you want?"

He continued grinning "Chill man was just about to introduce myself to my fellow classmate" he put a hand on his chest and declared "My name is Kenji Tomochika one of the hottest males in whole of Gekkoukan Highschool"

I was not fully awake so I rubbed my eyes and saw the guy properly then it hit me that was the same guy who sat next to me during the assembly during my first day at the school.

Wow...thats stupid.

He was still grinning "Cmon man don't be jelous"

*Yawn* Whatever.I ignored him and went back to sleep but he kept poking and bugging me I was about to knock him on his ass when a voice cut in.

"Honestly Kenji don't you have any better to do than to disturb people" I reconized that voice that belonged to my teammate of SEES Yukari Takeba. I was mentally thanking for shutting this idiot up.

"She took her seat next to me and began to talk "Oh you should have this Minato-kun I heard that it keeps you awake." I lifted my head up again and saw a drink which was called Yawn-Be-Gone...Quite chatchy.

"Oh thanks Yukari" I opened the can and began sipping the drink which was quite tasty.

"Don't mention it" She smiled.

"OH looks like the rumors were true after all" Damn this guy is still here I'll wring his damn neck if he acts stupid.

I titled my head towards and asked "What rumors?"

"Oh like the popular and untouchable Yukari Takeba getting all comfy with the new Transfer student." Ok that smile is perverted more than Junpei's.

...Idiot.

However Yukari was panicking "W-What where do you hear that and who the hell told you that Minato-kun and I are just friends" Watching her getting his worked up is kinda cute.

I kept quiet as Yukari was yelling I knew she could take care of that by herself I took another sip and felt the sleepyness leaving wow this thing really does work.

"However there is another rumor which even suprised me"

...and what is that? I asked my face showing pure boredome.

"You guys did it at the dorm" I did a spit take...what the hell.

Yukari was beet red.."Where the hell did you hear that?" she demanded.I was controlling myself from snapping him in half.

He smiled pervertedly "I don't know I just heard it and by the way how did it go?"

Yukari was about to say somthing most prolly about to curse when I slamed my fist at the table "NO ! your just making that up"

He look suprised "Why would I do that?"

"Because I know someone who is way more perverted than you and If the rumor was going on he would have been the first to come up here and get his light knocked out" I finished the last with silent rage.

He looked even more suprised "Uh thats not t-true at a-all I m-mean it."

I sighed and then spoke "Look what-ever-your-name-is I am willing to let this slide because I am sure nobody else since us heard this but" I glared at him"If I hear any rumor of this type I will come and wring your neck got that?"

"H-hey man I w-was just teasing ya...but your right I didn't have to stoop that low" The idiot finally sees it "Pardon me for making a bad first impression I'll make it up to ya wanna go grab some ramen sometime" I looked at him blankly and then shrugged "Ok but not today some other day I am kinda busy actually and don't spread any rumor got that?" his smile returned "Sure you can count on me I'll see ya then he left the classroom to go buy his lunch" I sighed "Stupid highschoolers and there stupid baseless rumors" I looked around to see Yukari who was still beet red and looked...thankful?

"Gosh I can't believe those idiots don't they have anything better to do?"

I sighed again "This is nothing the schools back in the states were truly awfull is this regard" I shuddered when I thought of the rumors that manifested there.

"Oh really what kind?" she asked with a hint of curiousness.I didn't expect her to ask about it.

"N-Nothing Nothing at all forget what I said"

She looked a bit disappointed but shook it off "If you say so...anyway thanks for clearing that rumor up I would have never heard the end of it"

...No problem

"Umm Minato-kun can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Before coming here where did you live?"

"With my gramps although he is barely home all year."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is a detective and always has some cases to do"

"A detective?" She looked curious "Whats his name"

"Shirogane"

She looked really suprised "Y-Your his grandson?!" I nodded.

"You are realed to Shirog-" I calpsed my hand on her mouth before she could tell the whole class about it.

"Psst keep it down I only told you because I trust you don't tell it anyone else got that?" I really never liked attention esp when it was regarded to fame.

She nodded and I removed my hand she was quiet for a bit when she spoke "You trust me?" *nod*

"Really?"

"Yeah I made it pretty clear"

She smiled "Alright I wont tell anyone but you have to take an autograph for me " heh "No problem".

Lunchbreak was over and the lame ass classes were underway. Answered another question and then went terrible had happened today but still I have to be on my guard untill the dark hour is over. I felt kind of sleepy so went to bed

I woke up to the alarm ringing and Mitsuru yelling to hurry to the command room. I got dressed took my evoker and ran to the 4th floor and opened the door in a dramatic way (I love doing that).Junpei and Yukari were already there along with...Sakura.

Normal POV

"Where is it I'll rip that shadow a completely new as-" Before Junpei could complete that Mitsuru cut in "We have detected a shadow outisde and its powerfull twice as powerfull as the one last month" Junpei looked enthusicatic while Yukari was worried and Sakura looked annoyed.

Mitsuru turned to Akihiko "You stay here and wait for the chairman" just as the silverette was putting on his gloves.

"What are you kidding I am going no way am I gonna miss the action" Mitsuru was pissed "Don't argue with me Akihiko Sanada the dorm needs portection the chairman is denfenseless what happens if the shadows attack the dorm?" She yelled and Minato could feel the temperature drop a few he made a mental note never to piss her off.

"Dammit" Akihiko cursed but turned to Minato "Your incharge Minato go get em".

Junpei was pissed "What? him again?" The panic of the operation caused everyone to ignore the capped teen protest but then something hit Minato.

"Wait the chariman dosen't have a persona?" he asked suprised at this Mitsuru nodded "Yes he can stay active during the dark hour but cannot summon a persona".

"Then how the hell can he be active during the dark hour if he has no potiential or a persona?" This was a simple question but it caused Mitsuru to think "Come to think of it we never asked but it is a bit strange."

"Ugh can we talk about this later" Yukari was impatient.

"Your right everyone get going to the monorail I'll meet you there as soon as possible" The leader nodded "All right lets go"

Tch...Ok boss

Hmph..

"*Sigh* This isn't gonna be a picnic" The bluenette thought.

At the Monorails..

Everyone was waiting for Mitsuru to arrive for the briefing Yukari and Junpei were sitting while Minato and Sakura were standing.

"Where the hell is she?" The black haired girl asked.

"Calm down she'll be here soon" Minato answered.

Yukari looked upto the sky "Its a full moon tonight but it looks even creepier in the dark hour"

Minato stared at the moon and a horrible memory hit him he continued to stare at it blankly for a few seconds before he muttered "I hate full moons"

The sound of a engine echoed during the quiet hour all the team members turned to see Mitsuru riding on a bike driving towards them she stopped and took off her helmet.

"Holy shit" Junpei was suprised.

Minato looked at the bike for a moment "*Whistle* nice ride senpai"

Mitsuru smiled "Thank you Arisato but listen carefully the shadow is situated at the monorails in a train to get there you have to walk on the tracks"

"But isn't that dangerous"

"Don't worry no electronic equipment is working during the dark hour you should know that Iori"

But...your bike?"

"She has infused it with the power of her persona" The bluenette answered his question

"Correct well then I'll be expecting a sterling outcome" Minato nodded and ordered his team to get going.

They arrived at the monorail when Mitsuru's voice echoed

"Can you all hear me"

"Loud and clear senpai we got here but nothing seems odd" Minato answered.

"The shadows are definitely coming from the monorail climb the stairs and inspect the train and stay togather." The feed vanished.

"All right then lets head on in" Yukari climbed the stair first but then a gust of wind blew lifting her skirt she placed a hand on it and glared at the boys.

"Don't look u-"

"The hell do you think I am some kind of pervert? Move dammit" Minato roared back and Yukari flinched.

"Y-Yes leader" she quickly climbed the stairs and Minato slimply jumped up using the power of his persona while the two members down looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" The brunette asked

Minato shrugged "Persona"

When all of them were inside the train Minato issued the orders.

"Well the stratergy will be slightly different Junpei and Sakura will be at the front I'll be at the back."

"You think I'll follow that?" Sakura asked with a smug smile.

"Listen you-" His sentence was cut of when the doors closed "Shit"

"What happened" Mitsuru asked.

"We are trapped inside looks the shadow knows we are here"

"Be carefull Arisato" Minato nodded and ordered his team

They moved along the cars but spotted no shadows Junpei and Yukari even commented on how strange it at the third car they saw a shadow a small one but a shdow nontheless it looked like a wig with a book inside of a head.

"There it is" Junpei yelled but the shadow turned and moved back shocking everyone.

"We gotta run we might lose it" Junpei was impatient.

"Think carefully idiot the shadow wants us to follow it to lead us into some kind trap" Minato warned Junpei.

"I agree the enemy is acting strangely we have to be carefull" Mitsuru backed up the bluenette.

"Who the hell needs your advice your not the BOSS OF ME" Junpei yelled and ran towards the shadow.

"You GODDAMN IDIOT" Minato screamed and took out his sword to stab and shadow from behind without looking.

"This is just what the shadows wanted" Yukari was pissed too. "Damn stupei"

"I'll beat the living daylights out of him once I catch him"

"Look behind you morons" Sakura yelled catching there attention.

5 shadows were crawling towards them Minato summoned a card and crushed it.

ARES!

The god of war manifested infront on Minato and charged at the shadows ripping them apart in mere seconds before disappearing.

"Crap I'll have to be carefull I can't summon a big persona or It will blow the train up" Minato thought.

"Lets get moving" He tapped his microphone "Senpai any word of where that moron is?"

"Yes he is a few cars ahead catch upto him or you'll be picked apart one by one."

Roger..

They moved foward defeating shadows during there sprint Yukari asked "Whats wrong with Junpei did you say something to offend him Minato-kun?"

Minato was still pissed about that "Just telling him not to run off THAT IDIOT just thinking about it makes me mad this is life and death not a game of who is better."

"I agree but we have to hurry who knows how much trouble he is in."

They found Junpei fighting a bunch of shadows and he was not winning.

"Crap running off wasen't a good idea" he smirked despite the situation "Guess this is the end- huh?"

A brust of flames engulfed the shadows killing them he looked around to see a very pissed off bluenette and infront of him was a persona which looked like a skeleton on a motorcycle.

"The hell did you run off Stupei?" her expression changed to worry "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was doing fine why did you have to cut in?"

Yukari was about to ring his ears when Minato cut in "You better get your shit togather asshat this is a battle with outwordly creatures not a baseball game you idiot never do something stupid like that grow up for a goddamn second I'm the leader get USED TO IT"

Junpei was silent and before he opened his mouth the train started moving "Holy crap what's happening?"

Mitsuru cut in "This is not good the train has started moving if you don't stop it It will crash into another one."

Sakura yelled "OH CRAP WHAT THE FUCK CAN WE DO ABOUT IT"

"Calm down the strong shadow is at the last car you have to defeat it to stop the train get going you have 3 mintues left before the collosion."

"Got it keep moving hurry" Minato commanded and they nodded. They ran like hell defeating the smaller shadows untill they reached the last car but there attention was caught somewhere else behind them dozens of shadows were running towards them the situation was not good.

"Tch...get going defeat the shadow I'll take care of it" Everyone was shocked.

"We cant defeat it without you" Yukari almost yelled.

"You can now get going this is your leader telling you" he turns to Junpei "And don't do anything stupid." he gritted his teeth but nodded.

The shadows were close and Minato took out his sword and took his stance. "MOVE YOU IDIOTS"

Yukari POV.

I was panicked how can we defeat it with him? the shadow on the roof was powerfull and this was twice but there is no use panicking I opened the door and saw a horrible sight.

There was a large woman with tentacle like hairs B and J were graved onto her bare chest and a cloth over her legs I felt sick to my stomach but regained my composure and told the others to attack.

I summoned IO and tried to hit it with a gust of wind but it did little damage her hairs darted towards me I dodged to the left quickly from the corner of my eye I saw Sakura summong Surt creating a fireball to hit the shadow just it was blocked when another shadow appeared from thin air absorbing the attack I heard her curse before she charged at the smaller one with her knifes.

"Tch...more shadows Tachibana get rid of those Iori Takeba focus of the large one" Mitsuru-senpai commanded us Junpei summoned his persona and the metal persona darted towards the shadow hitting it square in the chest a shriek of pain was heard and it was safe to say the shadow was pissed it raised its hand and muttered something just then the air grew cold almost millions of shards of ice were flying towards us and dodging all of them was impossible a few hit me and I screamed and and collapsed to the ground. Junpei was hurt too but Sakuya was almost unconscious as ice was her weakness the shadow raised her again to cast another spell.

Is this the end...We have 1 mintue before the collision and there is no way we can beat the thing...Damn you Minato-kun.

CADENZA...I heard a familiar voice shout and just then a warm energy hit us I felt all the pain was gone and what was suprising was I felt light as a feather I turned to see Minato-kun with two persona's infront of him he had sustained a few injuries but looked ok.

"GET IT YOU CAN DO IT" I nodded and then summoned Io just as Sakura and Junpei summoned there persona's.

GARU

AGI

AGILIO

A tornado of fire was created because of our spells casted at the same time it engulfed the shadow and shrieks of pain were heard it let it's hairs flow out in a last attempt but due to the healing I easily dodged them a final scream and the hairs disappeared as did the shadow...we did it..but the train didn't stop.

WHY ISN'T THIS DAMN THING STOPPING" Junpei yelled.

I saw saw Minato-kun dart towards the control panel but I felt his was the end we have only a few seconds left I closed my eyes but experinced a sudden jerk forward. I opened my eyes and the train was stopped.

"Are we alive?" Junpei asked he was sweating profuesly

"Looks like it" Sakura answered and she looked panicked.

"Thanks godness your okay" Mitsuru-senpai's voice cut in "But how I" I asked.

The door to the control panel opened and I saw the tired face of Minato-kun his head was bleeding the shock must have caused him to hit his head.

"Arisato wonderful going you stopped the train I don't sense any more shadow you performed Trein Bein you can come back now"

Minato smirked "Merci."...he knew french?

He wipped the blood off his head and walked forward.

"But how did you know which one was the break?" I asked he shrugged "I just guessed...I guess"

"Bu- anyway you saved me again thank you" I felt flushed as Minato-kun flashed that charming smile.I couldn't spot Sakura anywhere she already left good enough she would just ruin the mood.

"And what was that spell?" I asked "Cadenza it heals you and gives you a speed boost" he answered.

"Ah whatever" Junpei who was quiet spoke up I saw it today he was jelous of Minato-kun."You wanna grab a bite to eat Im freaking hungry."

Minato stared at him blankly before asking "You want to be the leader?" Junpei didn't answer back "If you pass my test tomorrow you are the leader PERMANENT."

Junpei was shocked and hesistated before nodding his head and Minato-kun spoke again "Lets stop by a pizza store I could use some" Junpei perked up and ran yelling about pizza.

We all got out of the train I was going down the stairs but wether it was the fatigue of I was was carless I skipped a step and fell down almost about to hit the hard ground before someone caught me and that was Minato-kun he was carrying me bridal style. I felt my face go hot and couldn't think clearly.

He chuckled "Watch your step" he slowly put me down and then walked forward.

I followed him my cheeks were still flushed and I was wondering...Is Minato-kun the one?


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be the last chapter for a little while I want to continue writing this story but I dont see any interested people plus my exams are coming up so yeah its gonna be slow now but please review.**

Minato POV

Last night was...dangerous to say the shadow took control of the monorail and Junpei acted like an ass I was still pretty angry with him besides I only lead a group of a few people and nobody else knows what we do,so whats the point of being a leader to gloat about yourself but I did offer him a test if he passed he'll be the leader.

Today was the last day for boxing training for a while as exams were near but still it was pretty fun I knocked out a few guys and had a decent spar with was glad that someone could keep up with him I held back a little I didn't want to embarass my senpai infront of the club I did caught a few bruises so did jogged back to the dorm without taking the monorail I passed the moonlight bridge and remembered the accident years ago that screwed up my life but I shrugged it off nothing I could do and arrived at the dorm just as night was beginning.

Yukari POV

I was sitting on a couch reading a fashion magazine while senpai was reading a novel and stupei was playing his portable game console I was still pissed about what he did last night but I am glad we survived and we defeated the shadow even though Minato-kun helped alot but I sure did get a confidence boost.

The door slammed open and in came Minato-kun who was listening to his mp3 player while as usual his hands were in his pockets and behind him was Akihiko-senpai who looked out of breath. Minato-kun had a bruise on his left cheek while Akihiko-senpai had a black eye.

Mitsuru-senpai stood up "Akihiko Arisato where were you? what took you so long?" Man is she pissed.

"We skipped the train and decided to sprint towards the dorm it was pretty satisfying don't you agree senpai?" Minato looked at Akihiko-senpai for his opinion. He stopped panting and spoke up "Yeah ofcourse it was hell of fun hehe" he still looked knackered.

"And what's with the bruises?" I asked Minato-kun titled his head towards me "Meh...boxing practice a guy got a sucker punch and I knocked his lights out then."

"What about you Akihiko that appears to be a black eye" Mitsuru-senpai asked.

Senpai nervously scratched his neck "We both were sparring and he hit a little bit too hard for comfort."

Minato-kun pressed some buttons on his mp3 player and looked at the couch where Junpei was sitting still playing his video game.

"Junpei are you ready for your test?" he looked up from his console and asked "Are you serious dude?"

"Yeah I am just like I told if you pass the test you'll be the leader PERMANENT."

I...

Chicken?

"Hell no bring your test I rip it apart" he yelled with confidence I rolled my eyes while Minato-kun had a faint smile on his face.

"Arisato what kind of test" Senpai asked with curiousness.

"Oh you'll see y'all are welcome to watch the show"

"But where?" Junpei asked.

"Downtown"

"What do you mean?"

"Dammit just go to basement and bring your sword with you I'll be waiting." he walked towards the entrance to the basement I was curious what kind of test he was having so I decided to follow senpai to the basement.

Mintues later Junpei arrived holding his sword like a baseball bat I am no expert with the sword but still it looks dangerous.

Minato-kun took out something from his pocket and gave it to me it looked like a spotwatch why does he want me to hold it?

"Alright Junpei you got 180 seconds to hit me anywhere except my arm with your sword if you do that your the leader" he turned towards me "Start the watch one I say to"

"Arisato are you serious you could get hurt playing with swords is no game" senpai scolded him.

"Stop worrying redhe-I mean senpai " he didn't think that carefully and senpai looked a bit suprised also a bit angry "I'll be fine don't worry the sword wont do any damage to me I already have switched to a slash resistant persona" he waved his hand and senpai nodded with reluctance I looked towards my other senpai and he looked excited *sigh*

Now Junpei asked "Dude are you serious?"

"Grrr...stop with the questions already and try to hit me forget any concern fight as if you want to kill " he sounded dead serious his attitude shifted suddenly I was a bit pointed towards me "Yukari on the count of 3 start the spotwatch" I nodded.

"Alright lets start the show baby" Stupei was excited ooking from the distance Junpei was taller than Minato and his sword was huge I doubt Minato-kun would be able to dodge every attack.

He adjusted his headphones to his ears and pressed the button the music started it was loud enough for me to hear it.

He stretched his left arm out and spoke "Alright 1...2...3!"

Junpei charged at him with speed of an eagle he tried to hit a sideshot but Minato-kun just titled his body to the side thus dodging it he tried to hit him many times but Minato just dodged at the precise moment and from the looks of it he didn't seem amused while Junpei looked pissed.

"Argh Dammit stand still" he yelled

"Tsk...is that even a challenge?"

Junpei jumped back and charged foward with his sword coming from above Minato-kun raised his left arm to block it while his right was behind his back. I braced myself as steel was about to meet flesh...but nothing happened the sword bounced harmlessly from his wrist Mitsuru-senpai eyes widened in suprise...he wasen't kidding.

"Come on Junpei a leader dosen't stop" he charged at him again swinging his sword in all directions but nothing was touched expect his left arm.

I looked at the spotwatch only 20 seconds remained I yelled "You got only 20 seconds reamining Junpei"

He didn't pay attention and just carried on trying to hit Minato.

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tick tock...I heard Minato-kun say his voice was almost mocking Junpei and this angered him even more he tried his dammest to hit him but no luck.

"3...2...1 Its over Junpei 180 seconds have passed" I yelled but he didn't stop looked like he didn't care and he continued to try his luck.

"Its over Junpei you lost back off now"

"*pant* Who says so?" Junpei said between pants he really was exhausted while Minato-kun didn't break a sweat...man is he a machine.

"I SAY SO" he yelled his left fist sparkled with purple energy and Junpei was bringing his sword down Minato punched it with his left arm and the sword was shattered into millions of pieces. All of us were shocked Junpei was now just holding the handle of the sword the metal was no longer there.

"W-What the hell?" Junpei was shocked.

Mitsuru and Akihiko senpai clapped at the performance

Minato-kun turned towards Junpei who was still holding the handle of his now broken sword. "You lost Junpei" he gritted his teeth " I get that dammit but you just broke my sword how the hell can I fight now?" he was pissed,Minato-kun took something out of his pocket and tossed it Junpei it looked like cash.

"10,000 yen you can buy a sword from the police station" Junpei was suprised "Are you serious?" he nodded and stupei perked up "AWESOME I can get a game along with it Minato your the best friend ever fallout 3 here I come " he started yelling and ran upstairs. I giggled while senpai let out a chuckle.

"Amazing performance Arisato how did you learn to dodge like that your skills with the sword are truly magnificent" Minato-kun looked at us he looked like he remembered something.

"I didn't get it from my persona nah I busted my ass to master it" he looked at the ground and chuckled "I used to train with some of the most merciless sword experts and at the end of the day my body was nothing but a mass of broken bones."

...Is that so..?

"Yeah at times I thought I was going insane I am really suprised I got out from there alive every day." I remembered how he told me he never wanted to feel weak again thats why he must have gone through those intense training sessions. I truly admire him he isn't bulky and tall like other people but I am pretty sure he can take them on pretty easily just like he did with Kyle a few days ago.

"And the purple energy how did you do that?" Mitsuru-senpai asked.

"I can charge my persona's power into parts of my body." he replied.

Mitsuru-senpai looked shocked "Can you show something else?" he nodded he stretched out his arm and whispered something a moment later between his fingers there was a...flower? it was made up of ice

"There you go senpai" he handed the flower to her and senpai blushed a bit her...but I felt something odd almost anger I wanted to break something more precisely Minato's face but why am I feeling this...is it jelousy? nah i shrugged off the thoughts but they still lingered in my heart.

"I'll teach you guys how to master it it won't take too long I mastered it in a few weeks." really?

"HELL YEAH" Akihiko-senpai looked giddy with excitement.

"Yeah" he turned towards the stairs and started walking "I am heading out for a bit I'll be back in a few hours toodles" he waved his hand and set off.

"Heh that kid he truly is a wild card" Akihiko-senpai chuckled. "Finally someone to keep me motivated to improve."

"I agree Arsiato joining is termendously helping us with this pace we can reach the top sooner rather than later."

"Yes he truly is someone...special" I added.

Mitsuru-senpai chuckled "Oh do I sense something else between you two?" I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and almost yelled "N-Nothing I was j-just admiring his strength t-thats all" I finished still feeling a bit flushed. She chuckled again "Well you did ADMIRE him though anyway lets get out of here the air is starting to get hot" she walked towards the stairs so did the rest of us. I still was thinking "I wanted my boyfriend to have silver eyes...Minato-kun has them...is he the one?" No I shook off the thoughts we are just friends and beside I already bet he has a girlfriend given how much attractive he is..yes that's it but still I felt sad like something was tearing my heart apart I walked into my room and clutched a photo to my chest...A photo of me and my long deceased dad..." I wish I find someone soon I don't want to be alone forever" A single tear fell I changed into my night attire and laid in my pink bed desperately trying to shove the thoughts of Minato-kun away.

Minato POV

Phew...that was fun I might be the only one to make the redhead blush I was walking around Paulownia Mall trying to find something fun to do..but why was Yukari sad.? I dunno what happened I will ask her sometime later I stopped infront of the police station but something else caught my attention the back alley was radiating blue...could it be? I walked past the alley and saw a blue door...ah what luck a shortcut to the velvet room I wanted something fun to do and looks like my wish was granted I opened the door and stepped through.

As usual someone tackled hugged me but this time I could breathe.

"You came back" Liz was overjoyed it seemed.

"Yeah I promised didn't I?" she helped me get up her always present grin still on her face.

I looked around the room and saw someone other than Igor and Liz...he was a guy few years older than me the only guy I admit is way more handsome than me or anyone else he had his silver hair swipped back and wearing a blue shirt with white gloves and black pants his eyes were the same gold colour as Elizabeth's.

"Ah Master Minato its a pleasure to see you again" he bowed I smirked.

"Its good to see you too Chet"

He cancelled his bow and looked upset "For the last time my name is Theodore" I smirked again "Really? Chet seems way more better" he went from being upset to being pissed but why Chet was a pretty cool name.

I scramed behind Elizabeth he was not as strong as Liz but he could tear me apart by just using a goddamn pixie"Woah woah woah if I were you I wouldn't even think off pulling out that dictionary not infront of Liz she will protect me right liz?" I poked her from behind showing a face of pure helplessness she answered at once "Yes ofcourse" she turned to Chet "I will protect Minato no matter what so don't even think about it dear brother" she smiled but her words oozed deadly flinched and nodded heh heh heh..

I walked forward "But seriously its good to see you again" he smiled "same here Master Minato"

I looked at Igor who had a amused smile on his face "Hey Igor whats up?"

He grinned "Nothing is up as you would say but there is something that has caught my attention" I raised my eyebrow "How are you getting along with your new team members" I shrugged "Pretty good why do you ask?" he turned serious " I sense something odd young one I cannot say what it is but there is something or someone odd" You mean a traitor "Not exactly true as I said I am not sure but please remain on your gurard at all times the wheel of fate has started spinning your journey has begun"

I didn't get what he means but I nodded I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Elizabeth her golden eyes were full of worry "Please be carefull Minato when taking on any challenge" I smiled at her "Ofcourse I will I'll take any challenge that comes in my way...I promised her..."

**Phew that turned out good I always wanted to see Junpei get owned after he went ass mode as I said this might be last update for a while I am not sure but if people do find this story interesting I might just continue it thank you all read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh those reviews were heartwarming seriously atleast I know that the readers do find this to be a good fic I'll be writing then.**

**Oh and expect Sakura to have a huge part in the story there will be a big twist just wait and see.**

It was friday the members of SEES were busy preparing for there exams which were to be held on monday in class 2F the teacher was busy telling all the students the important points for the upcoming exams but what was shocking is that Minato was actually awake.

*Yawn* "Man it has not been even a month here and I still have to give those exams"

"Hmmm? O-Oh yes I a-agree" Yukari stammered which made Minato curious and worried.

He looked at her his silver eyes showing a hint of concern. "Hey are you alright you seem kinda out of it" It took a moment for Yukari to turn and answer "Oh yes don't worry I am perfectly fine...j-just worried about the exams that's all yup" she nodded her head reassuringly but it didn't completely convince Minato.

He looked at her blankly and Yukari was feeling nervous but after sometime he spoke "If you say so...but if you have any problem regarding the exam come to me I'll help you" he smiled a smiled weakly in return "Thank you I sure will"

MINATO! Which word here is not arabic.

"Wristwatch"

Correct be sure to memorize it this might surely be on the exams on monday. The bell rang and it was time for lunch Junpei walked towards the two teenagers grinning "Sup dudes? Minato groaned "There is only one dude over here grow some common sense you idiot" but that didn't falter his smile "Oh Minato bro you could kick me in the nuts and I will still smile" Both Minato and Yukari rolled there eyes "I finally got fallout 3" he raised his arm like he conquered something "By the way are you interested in gaming" Minato nodded "Yeah I owned just about every console back in USA I might have brought my Vita not sure tho" Junpei grinned "How about we go play some at the arcade" Minato smiled "Alright but after exams they are on monday just so you know" Junpei's smile died down and he groaned "Aww man why did you have to remind me" he looked at Yukari "Are you coming too Yuka-tan?" she shook her head "Nah I got better things to do stupei" This provided him with an oppurtunity to tease her "Well its ok that your scared to lose against the eternal gaming champion ME!" he finished with pride and this pissed the brunette off "Why you alright stupei your on after exams"

"Thats an interesting nickname you got him" Minato noted.

"Yes and it works when I want him to shut up"

"Hey I resent that" he looked at the clock and lunch was almost over "Oh crap lunch is almost over see ya I gotta jet" he ran out from the classrom. Yukari sighed and muttered something about Junpei being an idiot and this caused Minato to snicker Yukari turned towards with a slightly annoyed face "Whats so funny?" he continued to snicker for a few seconds "Hehehe sorry you guys act like a married couple sometimes its just funny." Yukari was suprised and she stomped his foot "Holy hell why did you do that for?" she crossed her arms "This isn't a joking matter Minato-kun don't even think about it again got that?" Her milky brown eyes were dead serious and Minato nodded "Okay but still you didn't have to stomp my foot I was just kidding" she turned around "Whatever anywa-" the bell rang and classes were underway.

The school day was over Minato was packing his stuff he was sure Junpei had left so did Akihiko since there was no practice today due to exams Yukari was only present so he opted to go with her. Just as they were walking Minato could feel a millions of eyes looking at them girls with fawning while the guys were glaring he was pretty used to it so he shook the stares away and walked along the brunette when suddenly about 5 schoolgirls came running in his direction they thought they were friends of Yukari but all of them ignored her and turned to the bluenette.

Its Minato-san.

*squeal* he is so cool upclose.

We will be cheering you on.

I hope you and Akihiko-senpai have a match sometime.

Come with us.

Minato dreaded this to normal people they were normal highschool girls but the squealing and barging in his private space he knew them all to well they were from his newly created fanclub and he dreaded he raised his arms "Woah ladies I am kinda busy today so...some other time perhaps" he turned to Yukari who looked...a bit pissed? " Lets haul " he started running with the brunette behind him untill they reached the dorm with Junpei greeting them.

"Sup Dude I am bored outta my mind what do you say we go kick some ass in tartarus?"

"Hit the books" bluenette answered.

"Are you serious study can wait and besides Yuka-tan wants to go aswell" he turned to look at Yukari for support she pondered it for a second "Well we do have exams but hell I'll go" the cap wearing teen seemed pleased "Yeah now we are talking so how about it dude?" Minato shrugged "Alright its fine with me I'll go tell senpai about it" He walked towards the stairs to find senpai who was in the command room.

"Yo senpai" he greeted

"Welcome back Arisato is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes tartarus tonight everyone agrees" She nodded "Okay meet me at the school before 12:00 don't be late and another thing Koromaru will be coming back today so I suggest we take him to tartarus the next time" she finished.

"That sounds good alright then I'll meet you then" he waved and then went to his room to prepare for battle.

They all walked in the newly transformed school and stopped before the staircase Sakura was not avalible today and Minato was pleased she really got on his nerves.

"Thanks god that idiot isn't here" Minato muttered.

"Oh...you mean Sakuya" Yukari asked.

"Yes she annoys the hell out of me with her question about my ability where did you find her senpai" he turned towards Mitsuru for an answer.

"We found her a long time ago during the dark hour there was a irregural shadow roaming the streets and we were chasing it until we ran into her she already knew about the power of persona and already had an evoker she made quick work of it we asked her to join but she demanded to be payed" she sighed "She has a pretty bad reputation in port island she usually hangs behind the port island station which is known to be home to the deliquents"

"I heard some nasty rumors about that place like a meeting point for ex convicts" Junpei added.

"Forget it lets explore some floors and reach the barrier senpai told us about the stratergy will be different Akihiko and Junpei will the at the front and Yukari will be healing and as usual I'll be the backup and your leader" he turned towards the clock "Lets go they" they all nodded.

Junpei POV

"Hold your sword down Junpei this isn't baseball" Minato yelled from the side I gritted my teeth and did as he said and slashed an already weak shadow reducing it into nothing.

I still don't like the fact that he is the leader but I can understand why senpai choose him something about him screams different not to mention he is trained in swords,boxing and martial arts and all those 200 persona's inside of him but why did it have to be him why couldn't I have been the one fate is seriously a bitch.

Before he joined,the exploration wasen't going good but ever since he came it went like a breeze he was true to his word he did cut in whenever a stronger shadow appeared and easily took care of it he has summoned up a total of 20 different persona's since we first met and he didn't seem affected by the dark hour as the rest of us did but he did experince it since 10 years ago so maybe he is used to it.

"This is the 14 floor the barrier used to be two floors above but now for some reason it is gone" Senpai cut in "That is really strange but focus on the shadow his arcana is the chariot it is extremely strong be careful everyone" the feed vanished. I looked at the shadow it looked like a screwdriver with two huge ass spikes on its sides I made a mental note to fight as far away as possible.

"Can you guys handle it or should I take care of it?" The high and mighty Minato asked and I yelled "Stay away this punk's ours" he nodded and leaned against his sword and barked orders "Senpai Junpei attack Yukari heal anyone who is injured but try to use wind spells aswell"

"Tch...ok boss" I still ain't used to be given orders but he ignored me and watched from the distance.

I ran upto the SOB and jumped with my sword coming down to cleave the ahole but the attack didn't damage him I backed off and tried to go for another hit when "Stop Iori the shadow isn't affected by any physical attack focus on using your persona" I grinned and drew the evoker to my head "Alright hermes kick his ass agi" my awesome-ass persona appeared and created a fireball launching it towards the shadow but it didn't little damage. I cursed nothing was working.

From the corner of my eye I saw Akihiko-san summon his persona to launch a thunderbolt at the shadow as it was about to hit the attack deflected back at senpai and he dodged at the last second "Tch...the enemy is unaffected by by zio and resistant against agi" senpai told us "It would be wise for Arisat-" no I cut her off "Yuka-tan can take care of it" I looked at her she was scared hell she always is and Minato was now standing with his sword in his hands.

GARU

She commanded her persona and the girl chained to a cow's head came infront of her and launched a mini tornado at the shadow and from the looks of it the shadow was hurt it quickly got up and powered up and ran to Akihiko-san driving him against the wall "Shit" but it didn't stop there it launched a spell which attacked all of us with lightning I shook my head to drive the pain away Akihiko-san was okay since he was reistant to electricity but Yuka-tan was hurt since it was her weakness the shadow again tried to launch another bolt of lightning at Yuka-tan who was still dizzy but then Minato cut in.

He stepped infront of her and took the attack and he didn't seem fazed by it he yelled "IS THAT THE BEST SHADOW?" he charged at the shadow and summoned another card from his palm and crushed it I blinked and saw a monstrous blue being with 6 arms and 6 legs manifested behind him he glared at the shadow and then commanded his persona.

Black Viper

The persona raised his arms up and muttered something the ground beneath the shadow turned black and something which was red and black hit it along with screaming the shadow was instantly reduced to vapour he sighed and turned towards Yuka-tan his hand glowed golden and placed it on her shoulder as he was muttering something after a few seconds she opened her eyes and saw Minato infront of her is it just me or did she turned red...? hehehe something is up she wants him.

He gestured towards Akihiko-san and the same energy flowed towards him and all his injuries were gone then he turned towards me "You want to be healed" I shook my head "Nah already used a med" he nodded "Alrigh then there are only two floors left after that lets head home" he commanded as he climbed the stairs and we all followed.

The last two floors were full of freaking shadows and we had a hard time avoiding them due to us being fatigued one of them by suprise hit Minato on his arm and this pissed him off he summoned the same angelic persona he did at the roof and blowed the place apart...that did make things easier for us I do admit that.

We reached the barrier..well where it was supposed to be but there was another case of stairs a larger one Minato turned towards us "Alright you all derserve rest *yawm* and I am sleepy too lets go home" we did as he said and went through the terminal and arrived to the first floor where Mitsuru-senpai greeted us.

"Wonderfull going although I am suprised that the barrier is gone" Meh who cares we have to move up no matter what.

"It dosen't matter we have to move up right" Damn it Minato you stole my line at this senpai nodded "I suppose you are right and I believe you were going to teach us how to manifest persona's power into our hands" really he was about to how cool it would be to have my hand on fire I could cook hotdogs without going to the kitchen.

"Yeah I will after the papers also this is the last time we come here for awhile our next exploration will be when the exams are finished" he told us all and senpai agreed with him...damn it why the hell exams do even exsist?

We were all leaving when I remebered what happened between Minato and Yuka-tan and I decided to tease her I ran towards her with a grin on my face "Hey Yuka-tan mind if I ask you something" she nodded "Ahem Junpei the wise is observing something between you and" I pointed to the back of Minato who was talking with Mitsuru-senpai about something "and him...give me all the dirt" I demanded in a funny way but what suprised me is that she didn't look upset or pissed more like sad...

"Nothing is up between us Junpei and don't spread any rumors got that and besides he might already have a girlfriend" she looked really sad "Oh if he dosen't have will you go after him" man do I regret that she stomped on my foot and yelled "No stupei cut it out" she walked away but I could hear something about "Too good for me" does Yuka-tan have self esteem issues?

I looked at the both of them and then smiled "Alright before the summer they will be dating" and then set off to find them.

Minato POV

I glanced at Yukari she was sad and looked almost ready to cry I slowed my pace down and walked beside her "Hey is something bothering you?" she looked at me and smiled a bit "No I am ok Minato-kun thank you for asking" I smiled back and after a while I spoke " I am sorry you had to eat the attack the first time it was my fault" I looked down " I am sorry if you think I am pushing you too hard I just want you all to become strong even than me by the end of the year" she looked suprised and then said "I don't think so none of us can surpass you " I put a hand on her shoulder "You will I just know it and I'll help you along the way" Yukari grinned in a gorgeous which made me feel a bit weird like a warm feeling but not a bad one we continued walking in silence but I still was wondering what the heck happened to me "I must be sleepy yeah that's it" I nodded to myself and then went straight to bed we had 2 days off for exams and I had to wake up early to start the preperation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blanchimont : Thank you very much for the review I apologize for the errors present I am bit hasty in uploading but seriously I proof read the entire fic about 2 times but when I upload it there are still mistakes I guess there is something wrong with my laptop.**

**Oh and expect Minato to get his ass handed to him sometime while he is powerfull he ain't perfect there will be times when he will lose control of the situation also there is the guilt about failing to portect his sister.**

Minato POV

Woke up at 6 in the morning and from that point forward study study study.I remember Yukari telling me that if I perform good enough redhead will give me a gift...I wonder what will it be? Oh well I'm pretty sure I'll pass the exams even though its my first month in the school.

"IN WHAT LANGUAGE IS THIS PROBLEM?" I heard someone was yelling the whole damn night which caused senpai to give him a scolding but he is back at it again. I put my maths book away since my last question was completed I'll probably do a revision sometime later. I grabbed my mp3 placed hanging it around my neck and went downstairs since it was a day off I wore a double breasted jacket with a white turtleneck underneath it along with black pants. I remembered I needed to email my gramps about my accommodations at the dorms he does not use cell phones so I guess I'll just email him but apparently the goddamn shadow busted the Wi-fi wires that means no internet for a while I also took my laptop and went down stairs to ask for any alternatives.

I walked downstairs and saw redhead reading a book...goddamn is there anything else that she does?

"Yo Senpai." She looked up from her book and greeted back "Good morning Arisato"

"Ummm...I know you told me that the internet is busted is there any alternative here like a library or something?" she shook her head "No the nearest library is quite far from here" ...bummer

"But I suggest you visit the cafe in the mall they do have internet facility" awesome " Oh thanks senpai I'll be back in a couple of hours au revoir" I said and I left the dorm.

I took the train and went to Paulownia Mall I was here a few times buying a new phone getting introduced to the stern police officer and finding the velvet door but right now I have to email gramps or else he'll curb stomp me. I looked around...cafe...cafe...hmmm...ah there it is Chagall Cafe.

I stepped inside and took the nearest table almost at once a girl who looked barely out of highschool was at my table asking for orders...in a maid outfit.

"Welcome to Chagall Cafe we serve the best coffee in whole of Port Island" she chirped and then took out a notebook and asked "What would you like to order?"

Truth be told I still was a bit sleepy so I opted to go for some coffee "I'll have some coffee with a cheese burgur please" I said politely she smiled "Thank you sir it will be at your table in 10 mintues" she smiled again and then went away.

I opened my laptop and then connected to the cafe's wifi connection and then opened my email account a bunch of spam...a bunch of offers and a freaking ton of love letters where the hell did those fangirls got my email id? I wrote an email to gramps about liking the dorm but didn't dare mention that I was in a life and death battle sometimes I wonder does he have the ability to enter the dark hour? he is a partner with the Kirijo Group so he must know something.I just hope he dosen't get into this crap I finished sending the email address and then closed my laptop waiting for my food to arrive dammit what's taking it so long?

Yukari POV

It was a day off so I was hanging out with my friend we were at Paulownia Mall looking for some piercings when my friend Lisa complained about being hungry the mall didn't have any variety in food shop there was just the cafe so we entered it I looked for my favorite table...which was already occupied by a familiar bluenette Minato-kun and as usual he was sleeping.

"Wait is that Minato-kun?"

"Minato-kun? Oh you mean the hottie who just transfered here?" Boy she sure was excited.

"Lets pick another table we shouldn't disturb him" I tried to move but Lisa had a firm grip on my arm.

"No no no introduce me to him" she pleaded.

"But he is sleeping you know"

"PLEASE Yukari-chan"

"*sigh* Alright but if he yells at us I'll tell him that you forced me"

I gently shook him he shrugged his shoulders to drive my hand away after a few seconds of poking he finally woke slowly opened his eyes and began rubbing them I could hear Lisa giggle behind me. He looked at me with a slightly annoyed face.

"The world better be ending"

I told her that he would be angry since he came to the dorm he would just yell and get mad when someone woke him up."Umm..the world isn't ending"

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Ummm...this is a cafe and...you should be awake incase your order comes" I lied I didn't wanted him to know I just woke him up to meet my friend.

He looked around "I am at the cafe? Geez I didn't know"

I couldn't resist giggling "Hehehehe...you surely are out of it Minato-kun"

"Hey it isn't my fault Junpei yelled the whole night about the math equations I couldn't even sleep for 3 hours dammit so why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh I was just hanging around with my friend Lisa and we got hungry so we decided to eat over here thats all" he nodded and then looked behind me to Lisa who was still giggling."And whos she?" he asked gesturing towards her.

"Oh this is my friend Lisa she is from class 2E" she stepped forward with a smile "Its a pleasure to meet you Arisato-san" from what I have seen so far Minato usually acts cold towards new people but this time he smiled...well a little but still "Same here ummm..have a seat" He sure is polite today.

We both sat the the opposite end of the couch and talked about random things well Lisa did most of the talking she sure was excited to meet him. After 30 mintues in which our orders arrived it was about time to leave.

"Oh and Minato-kun last question this is on the heart of almost every girl in Gekkoukan" What type of question?

"Do you have a...girlfriend?" I was suprised she asked one of the most personel question just after 30 mintues of talk but I kinda did wanted to ask about that too.

He chuckled "Nah single" Am I gl-*gasp* wait you aren't thinking straight Yukari clear your head up.

"Do you have your eye on somebody?" she sure is getting personel.

He was about to answer the question when his cell phone rang he picked it up.

"MINATO BRO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" That sure is stupei.

"At the cafe trying to sleep because you kept that racket up last night and speak quietly you idiot" Junpei did as he said after a few yes and oks he closed the phone and looked at me.

"The chairman is coming so we have to go" I nodded.

He looked a Lisa and smiled "It was nice meeting you Lisa-san I'll see you around at school alright?" she smiled and then nodded I too said my goodbyes to her and then went with Minato-kun to the monorail.

There was an awakard silence when I spoke "Why is the chairman coming?" he shrugged "Beats me but its good he did come I'd like to ask him a few questions how the hell is he awake during creep hour if he dose'nt have the potiential?"

"Your right about that what do you have in mind"

"Honestly I have no idea thats why I want to ask him..lets just hope he dose'nt pull of those god awful puns" he sighed. I giggled and then nodded. We arrived at the dorm during the evening. Ikutsuki-san was there and from what I could tell he like Minato had hoped not was busy telling everyone those god awful jokes.

"Don't care for sea food they also serve GROUND beef" he brusted into a laughing fit and Minato-kun facepalmed.

He looked at us and stopped "Ah Minato-kun its good to see you I wanted to ask you a few questions" We sat down and then he began.

"Its been more than a week since you have started the exploration how are things going"

"Pretty good there isn't much of a challenge tho" he answered

"And you can summon multiple persona's without an evoker correct?" he nodded "Can you show me?"

Like I have seen a thousand times before he created a card from his palm and then crushed it blue shards turned into a persona that cute little snowman.

"Hee-ho my name is jack frost"

"Thats it" Minato-kun waved his hand the little snowman disappeared. The chairman clapped "Thats splendid and you will be teaching the orders how to charge the power of persona's into your hands?"

"Yeah after the exams though"

Ikutsuki-san stood up "I'll be takin-" "No wait" Minato-kun stopped him and he looked confused.

"You can enter the dark hour correct?" Ikutsuki-san nodded

"And from what I have heard you can't summon a persona" He looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"From what I can sense you don't have any potiential how can you be active thats my question" he looked dead serious and is it just me or is the chairman sweating.

"O-oh I recieved proper training to be able to enter the dark h-hour" he answered but Minato didn't stop.

"What kind of traning?" he asked another question.

"W-Well" he looked at Mitsuru-senpai" but his father also dosen't have the potiential and he is also awake during the dark hour go ask him" Minato tilted his head towards senpai "He does" he simply answered and senpai looked suprised "The guy with the eye patch right?" senpai nodded.

"Well he does have the potiential I met him with my gramps although not enough to summon a persona but still enough to enter the dark hour" he looked at the chairman again who looked really worried...I wonder is he hiding something he looks really uncomfortable and Minato-kun's points are dead right.

"But you don't have a single ounce of it...are you a shadow?" Everyone was suprised is he serious?

"OFCOURSE NOT HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" He yelled but that didn't faze Minato "Then tell me"

"Yes Arisato is right chairman how can you enter that hour? he does raise a solid point" she eyed the chairman with caution.

"Well...I...um...I...uh" He stammered everyone one of us were eagerly waiting his answer we never thought about it the way he did.

After a long silence Minato-kun spoke "I don't get it either you have a part of a shadow infused into you or you take some weird medicines there is no way in hell you could enter the dark hour" He was now glaring at the chairman who looked ready to pass out "Something about you give me the creeps I'll go along with your club but" he walked towards him with a completely emotionless face "If you try something stupid I don't care that you are the chairman I WILL END YOU" and just for a second his eyes turned black and the chairman gasped.

"O-Ofcourse t-trust m-m-me I-I'll b-be going" he quickly ran towards the door and he was gone.

"Arisato aren't you been a little too hard on him" Mitsuru-senpai asked.

"I had too" he turned around "In a situation like this I had too we can't take chances one fatal mistake and all is bound to hell" I agree with him this is life and death we are talking about.

"I suppose you are right we can't afford to make mistaker" she turned to everyone "Listen everyone be wary of the chairman from now on Arisato is right we never bothered to ask him the reason but its a pretty good point"

"But what is the answer?" Akihiko-senpai asked

"Honestly I have no idea but something is strange about him"...

**Read and Review please...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I need suggestions any other pairing I should include? other than JunpeixChidori tell me in the reviews or PM**

**Here comes chapter 11**

**Oh you guys should check out Persona 3 FTW awesome work.**

Minato POV

Last night didn't turn out as I expected it to I wanted answers but all I got was stuttering crap it boggles my mind how could that creep stay awake during creep hour? Either he is a shadow or there is something that even I don't know.

I was pretty much ready for my exams no doubt I would pass them pretty easily I smacked Junpei as he still was yelling the whole damn today was sunday what should I do? I should visit the velvet room they prolly should know what is up with the chairman.

I stepped down the stairs and was greeted by Yukari.

"Good morning Minato-kun" she greeted happily to which I smiled.

"You too" From the corner of my eye I saw Junpei walking towards us a hotdog in his hand.

"Sup dude" he greeted munching on the hotdog.

"Don't talk when you eat idiot and nothing much." Yukari giggled.

"Yeah Yeah" he finished eating and then spoke "So can you show me it?"

My eyes widened "Show you what?" That came out horribly.

"Uh...you know charging powers to your hands and stuff."

Oh I strechted out my two finger and like before muttered a bufu spell creating another ice flower I knew Yukari was pissed because I didn't give it to her so I handed her the flower this time "For you" I said sweetly and I swear I saw the nymph blush.

"O-Oh r-really? t-thank you M-Minato-kun." she stuttered and I really loved it she looked really cute.

"No problem" I smiled again and she looked away in embarssment.

"Hehehehehehe...oh the birdies were right after all" I heard that perverted giggle and 180'd on Junpei.

I smiled but my eyes showed pure anger "Do or say anything stupid and I'll blast you with a tornado." I knew his weakness was wind so he at once stopped laughing.

"Thats better any way I'll be heading off I'll be back before night toodles" I said my goodbye took the train to the mall and entered the backalley into the velvet room.

Enter the room...check.

Tackled hug...check

Rocked back and forth...check

"Oh Minato..." alright I love the hugs but seriously she might break my back or something.

"Hey Liz" I smiled "You might break my back if you continue this." she giggled but let me go. I turned to Igor "You were right old man there is something weird in the group"

The elf was sitting there his creepy grin still present "Oh what did you find out?"

"That chairman he has no persona yet he still can enter the dark hour whats up with that?"

His expression turned serious "I am truly sorry I do not know"...bummer.

"Well there has to be something either he is in cahoots with someone else or he just a shadow" This is the first time I had to rack my brains but I sighed "Who cares anyway I'll play along with it and if he does anything stupid I'll beat the crap out of him" Igor nodded as if he approved.

"I'll be going then seeya guys" I turned to leave but then something grabbed my wrist roughly and it hurt.I turned around to see Elizabeth smiling.

"I have a request for you Minato" A request? the last one was pretty long ago she wanted a drink that shared her name Queen Elizabeth.

"Yeah?"

"I want to watch the people in your world call a MOVIE" Bringing someone who does not know a thing about my world in the cinema will be risky

"Umm...welll I don't"

Immideatily tears started welling up in her big golden eyes if I would have finished that she would have brusted into tears *sigh* my bleeding heart.

"All right don't cry lets go right now" she perked up and once and started jumping "Oh yes thank you" sometime it was hard to believe she was the embodiment of power yet she acted like a 10 year old but...I dont mind it and she looks really cute when she does it.

"Onword and into the human world" she almost yelled caught my arm and dragged me effortlessly out of the room.

We stepped out of the room with Elizabeth clinging to my arm the reason? she didn't want to get lost.

We walked out of the mall while Liz was in awe of the simpliest things and I could feel millions of eyes upon us not becuase she was clingy or had an odd sense of fashion her beauty attracted everyone and I could feel the killing intent of these guys wanting to break me in half. I shrugged it off took the train to Port Island Station.

"Ah yes this is a monorail an interesting piece of machinery that makes traveling very much easier" she looked around while she was seated

"Yeah I have to take this almost everyday to get to school" I sighed.

"Lucky I envy you Minato" Huh?

"Why?"

"I would like to exprience the human world for once there are many things that always catch my attention." she looked sad and I kinda agree she always is in the velvet room standing at the same spot.

"No worries I'll take you on a date whenever you want." and then she flashed DAT gorgeous grin.

"Thank you Minato you are quite a kind and caring indiviual...I...nevermind" she abdruplty stopped her sentence I was puzzled but decided not to bug her I never liked doing that.

"Oh here it comes the station get ready Liz."

The train stopped and we both stepped out and onto Port Island and the largest building over there was our destination The cinema.

"So this large edifice over here is it the fabled CINEMA?" I nodded "Yeah lets go in shall we?" she smiled and then we both went in.

Check her out...

Oh man she's a goddess..

Lucky bastard...

These were the things that I could hear and felt a pissed but Elizabeth remained totally oblivious to the wispers.

"What do you wanna see? Action,Romance or Horror?" I asked and she pondered it for a bit and then spoke up.

"Romance...A fairy tale in which two people sharing an attraction living togather for eternity..." She made a dreamy face heh she is no different from the girls over here.

I booked a seat for two along with popcorns drink and hotdogs as far I knew Liz had a blackhole for a stomach she could even totally destroy me in an eating went into the threater room and sat at the closest seat to the screen...I had to pay double but it was worth it.

The story was nice and touching and in the end the girl got what she wanted the guy she was wanting was totally oblivious to her love but in the end he too fell for her. After my family died I never experinced the same type of love they gave me...will I ever find someone? I shook my head no this is not the time to have my hormones take control I had work to do ending the dark hour I will do just that before anything.

I could hear almost all the people crying what was suprising that Elizabeth was crying too. "S-Such a heart warming *sniff* that was truly an extraordinary movie."

I handed her my hanky and she wiped her tears away "Yeah it was pretty good and I agree heart warming..." It was almost night and the crowded station was almost empty.

I better msg Junpei I might be late I scearched for my cell phone...and it wasen't there oh crap. I started checking each pocket but no success.

"Is something the matter" Liz asked

"I dropped my cell phone at my cinema I think Liz wait here I'll be right back its prolly between the seat" she nodded "I shall wait for you" I ran into the cinema and found my phone exactly between mine and her's seat I didn't care about cash but that phone had some private information in it.

I stepped outside and saw Elizabeth there along with two had grabbed her wrist and telling her to follow had an absolute look of anger on her face I gritted my teeth I fucking can't stand people like that I stomped towards them intending to beat the crap out of them.

"Come on hon we will give you the night of your life" he slurred in a way which makes want to kick his balls.

"I told you I already am waiting for someone let go" she spat with venom.

"Must be an ass to leave a hottie like you behind come with us" he grabbed her by her shoulder turning her around and that teared it that bastard is dead meat.

I picked up my pace running towards him I powercharged my hand and like light punched that bastard across the face sending his ass a good distance away.

"You did not just..touch her." I spat glaring at the unconscious punk I wanted to kick him in the head for good measure but the other one spoke up.

"Who the fuck are you kid?"

"The one who is gonna beat you senseless if you don't leave."

He laughed and it made me more angry "Must have been dropped on your head kid you look like a girl are you two lovers or something?" he laughed somemore.

I replied with a sadistic grin of my own "You just gonna yap there or you scared" I swipped my bangs back "Of a girl".

He charged at me swinging his fist aimlessly I caught both of them in my own applied a little pressure crushing them he screamed in agony luckily at night this station turns into a crime scene so no people were nearby to witness the event.

"THE FUCK YOU BROKE MY FINGERS" he screamed.

...Stupid

I kneed him in the gut another scream I kicked him from behind on the leg and he fell to ground with a thud and safe to say knocked out. I kicked him in the stomach to make sure I turned to Liz who looked impressed.

"Are you...alright Liz?"

She nodded and smiled "Splendid I can see why so many people take an intrest in you especially the female ones that was use of wits and power at its finest."

"Thanks but I shouldn't have left you there dammit it was all my fault..." I looked down

She lifted my face and wispered softly "No it isnt your fault those two would be no problem for me but it made me happy to see you were there for me" she smiled abit teary eyed.

"I'll always be there for you I aint strong enough compare to you but I'll help in anyway I can." I smiled back.

We stood there enjoying the silence I looked at my watch it was 11:30 almost the dark hour.

"We should get going I'll get a scolding if I go there late." she nodded and we went back to the mall and into the back alley we stood infront of the door.

"Thank you very much for spending your day with me Minato" she smiled

"No problem it was enjoyable lets go out sometime again alright?"

"That would be excellent..." There was silence.

"Minato...I." she wanted to say something.

"Yes what is it Liz?"

She tried to speak but nothing came out she sighed " I am afraid I cant properly explain it right now forgive me."

"No problem take all the time you need I'll visit you again sometime soon for a another date alright?"

She smiled kissed my check said her goodbye and then went through the door I took the monorail back to the dorm.

I reached the dorm 15 mintues before the dark hour and the redhead was waiting for me with a very pissed off look on her face. I gulped and greeted her

"Hello there senpai" I smiled and she smiled back "Hello Arisato" her grin growing wider and wider "It was very stupid of you NOT to call me or inform me when you are going to arrive" man she still is smiling but it gives a buttload of killing intent what have I gotten myself into?

"Uh...I was busy..sorry about that" Is it just me or the temperature just dropped a few celcius? There were rumors going around school that the redhead was known to be the Ice Queen.I looked at her side...Holy crap is that a rapier? did I suddenly just turn into a shadow or did Mitsuru lose her damn mind.

She walked towards me slowly and the sweet smile still on her face she grabbed me by my collar and raised her sword Holy crap she's insane.

"YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED FOR THIS ARISATO" she screamed...E-Executed? am I gonna die for just being late?

"Woah woah woah chill there senpai I was late why the hell would you kill me?" I screamed her smile had turned into a look on anger "and besides my exams begin tomorrow and I sure know you dont want me to miss the exams now?" I had to chose my words carefully.

She thought for a few seconds she lowered her sword but still kept the grab on my collar."You have a point BUT if this ever happens again make no mistake about it Arisato you shall be that clear?" she finished with the same sweet smile I gulped again and let go off my collar and started walking away but then stopped.

"Arisato why didn't you do anything when I was about to strike you with my sword?" That was a good question actually wether it was because I was scared shitless or I just dont want to hit on girls (either way)

"Well I did never laid my arm on a women its just not right and downright pathetic" I finished and she turned around to smile "Thats very noble of you Arisato but I expect you to not hold back on me" huh what did she mean?

"What do you mean senpai?"

"I want to have a duel with you I thought I perfected my sword fighting abilites but watching your test with Iori there is still somthing I have to accomplish" she pointed to me "To beat you in a sword fight" her red eyes were blazing with confidence and there was no way I am telling that crazy rapier weilding woman no.

"Cool...then how about after exams" she smiled and nodded and then turned towards the stairs "Good night Arisato" I waved her off "Night senpai"

I walked towards my room tomorrow was the exams and I was pretty sure I would pass them easily I slipped into my sleepware and then laid on the bed.

I was still thinking about the movie will I ever find someone who loves me not because of my looks? I shook my head NO I had keep a clear head it was not the right time to go search for a girlfriend my priority is to end the dark hour avenge my parents and my sis and I will accomplish that no matter what it takes. I turned around shut my eye closed and drifted to sleep.

**Done please read and review oh I promise to finish this fic and even right about the answer later on with this speed I will finish it really soon keep reviewing.**

**Any ideas or suggestions? let me know in the reviews or PMs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**disturbedforce: Thank you for your reviews thats the only thing I need to continue this story. Yes his sister is Minako who unlike other fics was older than Minato there will be big twist in the coming chapters I can't wait till Yakushima so that I can spam all the MinatoxYukari moments**

**ElizabethxMinato is my fav pairing in the game but its kinda difficult for a complete story because they barely meet.**

**GaMzEe: Glad you enjoyed it.**

Minato POV

Today was the start of exams I was about to get assualted by that crazy redhead but luckily due to my unmatchable wits I was saved.I was walking to school with Yukari who looked neither happy or sad and Junpei who looked like the world was about to end he used to yell "GOD HELP ME GOD HELP ME" every now and then and I was getting sick of it so I smacked him on the head.

"Calm down you idiot god ain't helping you if you don't do anything yourself" he rubbed the point of impact "There is still some hope I burned all my money at the shrine praying to the god of academics he will help me" and then he ran into the school still yelling the same thing I sighed I hope he just passes the exams.I looked at Yukari and she turned her face away probably because of the flower I gave her. I decided to tease her.

"So Yukari" her head snapped back at me."Did you like the flower I gave you?"

She nodded "Y-Yes thankyou for that" hehehe "Where is it?"

She looked suprised "Ummm...it melted it was made up of ice you know." I clutched my heart in mock hurt "You let it melt? You wound me." I changed my expression to show emotional hurt and she actually fell for it she panicked and then spoke "I am really sorry I should have put it in the fridge I didn't mean to do it I swear you gotta believe me" I looked at her with the same expression and then gave a snicker which changed into hysterical laughter she still didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you laughing? Whats so funny?" she demanded more than ask.

"Hehehehe...man that was hahaha priceless I was just kidding and you actually fell for it" I laughed some more but stopped when I saw the dangerous look in her brown eyes I gulped as she came closer to me hell she is way more scary than the redhead.

"Hey Y-Yukari chill out I was just joking."

She edged closer to me that killing intent still present in her eyes after what seemed like an eternity she spoke "Did you...find that funny?" I paused for a bit "Ummm..Y-Yeah I was just jok-" my sentence was cut short as she stomped my foot again this time harder than last time I barely had time to scream when her hands found there way to my throat.

Ack...

She put a little pressure "Laugh now funny guy" she said with pure rage in her voice. "Come on I am waiting bust out another joke hahaha" she laughed in mockey.

"Chill o-out *ack* we will be late for t-the p-p-papers" I managed to say she realized it and released my throat "Crazy woman" I muttered and she heard it and stomped on my other foot I jumped "Alright that was *cough* overkill " she gave a hmph and turned around to make her way into class. Normally I would be pissed if someone mocked and attacked me but this this I didn't feel anger but a small smile came to my lips she looked so cute when she panicked I walked into the class rom sat on my seat which were seperated from Yukari and then began filling out the answer sheet and the questions were just tooo easy..

Day1...Aced

Day2...Aced

Day3...Aced

Day4...Aced

Day5...ACED!

Today was the last paper I sighed as the teacher took my sheet away I was pretty sure I would pass easily and maybe even score top ten as soon as the papers were finished Junpei ran out of the classroom yelling "THE SUN IS SHINNING BRIGHT BEGONE EVIL" I gave out a chuckle and heard someone say.

"So how did it go?" I turned around to see Yukari looking at me.

"Pretty good what about you?" I asked

"Well they went ok bu-wait I still aint talking to you" she pouted and crossed her arms...man is she 10 or something?

"Alright alright it was a joke dammit do you want me to treat you to dinner?" She put a finger under her chin "Actually sushi would be great."

"Are you serious?" she gave me a weird look "Ofcourse today was the final exam so we need to celebrate kay but you pay." I sighed no use arguing with a woman "I'll invite Junpei too he'll act like an ass again if I don't" I could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes but she didn't protest did she wanted to have dinner alone with me?...Nah she is just mad that Junpei will bug her yeah thats it.

We met with Junpei at the shoe lockers talking about how the papers went when...

"Come on we'll give you it if you show us something interesting" said a voice that made me wanna kick his ass.

"P-Please give me my bag b-back" a weak voice said.

I turned around to see two students one was the guy Kyle who I knocked out along with another student who was shorter than him and they were picking on a student a girl nontheless with teal coloured hair she was crying looking at her made my blood boil why the fuck can't they leave her alone.

"Nah nah sweetie what do we get in return?" I wanna beat the crap out of him.

"Why the hell are they picking on her?"

"He always does that he is one of the biggest bullies in Gekkoukan" Junpei said with disgust.

"They disgust me" Yukari said looking sorry.

"That's it" I stomped towards them unnoticed and grabbed Kyle by the collar and shoved him into the other dumbass making them both fall down. Kyle stood up and cursed "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I smiled at him and he froze "Oh Minato Ikickedyourassbefore Arisato and if you don't stop I'll be beat you bad...really really bad." I gave him a death glare and he backed off and ran away his friend was still standing there looking ready for a fight but a bit scared I turned towards him with a Iamnotimpressed look on my face "Your friend was not even a challenge and seeing as the hobbit you are" I walked closer to him with a blank expression "You don't stand a chance..." I wispered and that did it the bastard ran with his tail tucked between his legs. Stupid people.

I turned towards the girl who was still crying with a smile as I handed her the bag "Here you go" she just looked at me "Don't worry I wont pick on you like those idiots did" I smiled a bit wider and she took her bag and stood up "T-Thank you ummmm..." "Minato Aristo" I answered "T-Thank you Arisato-san very much I appreciate it." she bowed and I waved my hands "No need to bow or anything I did what was right" I walked a bit closer to her with a smile still on my face "If they ever disturb you again tell me I'll straighten them up got it?" she nodded "I-Im Fuuka Yamagishi i-it was nice meeting you Arisato-san."

"Same here Fuuka-chan I'll see you around" she nodded and bowed again "Thank you once again" and then she left the school.

"*squeal* ohh Minato-senpai."

"That was totally awesome he is so cool."

"He shut that dumbass up he is my hero"

My fanclub was there in an instant but this time I saw true happiness that Kyle must have been a big trouble to the females so I flashed a smile and a few stumbled.

"No problem ladies now If you'll excuse me please.." I turned towards my two dormmates both were happy and impressed.

"Dude that was awesome" Junpei said

"I thank you for shutting that idiot up" Yukari said with relief.

"Bullying ain't cool whenever I see someone bullied it boils my blood" I said seriously and Yukari nodded "I agree it makes me mad"

"Enough of that lets go celebrate and then tonight we will head to tartarus alright? it's been a while since we went" they both nodded and we went to the strip mall eat sushi and then returned back to the dorm where redhead and Akihiko was waiting for us.

Mitsuru POV

I was reading a novel when the front door opened and in came the three juniors.

I greeted them "Welcome back" Arisato greeted back "Evening senpai" and he turned to Akihiko "Evening Senpai" I chuckled.

"Hey I heard you scared Kyle away" Akihiko asked I did get a report about him scaring him off Kyle was trouble everywhere he went I had to do something but Arisato took care of it and come to think of it he is pretty popular and there is a vacany in the student council I should ask him to join on monday he'll fit right in.

"Yeah he was bullying someone so I scared him off...serves him right" he took out a can and started sipping it before speaking "Get ready before tartarus you'll be learning how to charge you'r element into you'r hands and Drill sergent Minato won't be easy." That sure sounded quite difficult.

And he turned to me still sipping "Get ready redhed for your sword lesson."

...Did he call me a redhead? I'll execute him during pratice.

**There chapter 12 is done suggestions and reviews are always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 this might be the longest yet.**

Normal POV

A burst of flames erupted from the hand of a certain bluenette "Like this you need to focus the power into your hand concentrate discard all thoughts and CONCENTRATE."

"This is quite hard I never thought it would be that difficult" The heiress said as she put up her hand to create a ball of ice but nothing happened.

"This isn't easy it took me a week to master this" Minato replied as he turned around to see his other teammates all working hard Junpei 's hand flared up for a while but nothing happened after that Akihiko was the best among them he created a orb of lightning after a few tries but still could not have it appear long enough and Yukari like Mitsuru didn't make any progress at all.

The bluenette released a sigh "Relax think that its your persona instead of you feel the sensation you feel when you use your evoker" he commanded then turned to Junpei "DAMMIT discard all the filthy thoughts going in your head and concentrate" and this angered Junpei as he protested "I ain't thinking like that" he yelled and Minato retorted "Well I don't see flames around your hand so the theory is true you good for nothing pervert" he yelled and this angered Junpei as he screamed "DAMMIT I AIN'T THINKING LIKE THAT I CAN DO THIS SHIT" he yelled and closed his eyes and flames erupted enveloping his hand seeing this Minato smirked "Mission accomplished" he pointed at the still flaming hand.

"I...did it? YEAH I did it woohooo" the cap wearing teen jumped up and down the flame still present until Minato spoke "Don't get ahead of your self keep your concentration and throw that ball of fire towards me" he commanded and Junpei was surprised "Are you sure? what if you get hurt?" Minato shook his head "I wont now throw that it is as much as important as creating it" Junpei nodded and pulled his hand back closed his eyes the flame glowing brighter untill he threw it at Minato by that time it was the size of a little basketball the blunette lazily lifted his hand towards it switched to Apollo and caught the fire in his own hands then summoning a wind spell from the other hand to blow the fire away.

"Excellent Junpei that was terrific" he clapped for the cap wearing teen who quickly recovered from the display of Minato's power and grinned.

"I did it in a few hours it took you a week" he boasted.

"I was like...9 years old?" he answered causing Junpei to go silent Minato turned towards the other members who were looking at both of them the blunette clapped his hands "Forget about this concentrate about finishing yours" he said as all of them went back to summoning there elemental magic.

A few hours later...

Everyone almost perfected the art of charging spells into there hands which impressed Minato.

"You all perfected it that was truly splendid" Minato clapped once again for his teammates they even learned to charge dia spells which would be a big help in tartarus.

"Using power like that will be truly helpful during our operations" Mitsuru commented as she created a small ice dagger in her hand "I can perform executions without using the blindfolds" she thought as she smirked.

"Yeah I can create hotdogs whenever I want baby" Junpei yelled and Yukari rolled her eyes "Jeez stupei your such a kid."

"The feeling of charging a zio into your fist is simply awesome the shadows better be ready for my thunder punches" Akihiko said as he threw some jabs.

"But what was that purple energy you created Minato-kun?" Yukari asked Minato turned towards her "That was an almighty attack and as far as I know that is the strongest magic there is." he answered.

"I want to learn almighty attacks too" Junpei added in. "That depends on your persona" Minato answered as he looked at his left hand "Heh...but they sure were difficult my hand would turn into a bloody mess the first few times" he chuckled.

"Really? are they that difficult Arisato?"

"Yeah it felt like thunder and fire striking togather they would the flesh off my bones in a millisecond they sometime even exploded at my face" the redhead winced "That does sound painful."

"Do you always...push yourself like that Minato-kun? even though there is pain in it?" Yukari asked and Minato smiled at this "I have to...I push myself to my limits and beyond them becoming the best I can be." he answered and then looked up "I ain't letting anything like that happening again..." he thought.

Flashback...

A yellow moon glowed illuminating the green tinted city.A boy with blue hair wearing a t shirt and shorts was on his knees sobbing while a girl with orange-red hair laid bloodied a few yards away from him and beside her was a shadow that looked like a hound with red eyes snarling at the dead body of the girl.

"No..." The boy whispered. "No.." his whisper became a bit louder.

"DAMMIT NO" he yelled drawing the attention of the wolf type shadow the boy punched the ground until his knuckles were covered in blood."NO KILLED HER HOW DARE YOU" he yelled at the shadow the boy gritted his teeth and stood up "I DONT GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ANYTHING GO AWAY!" he yelled and dark energy was starting to envelop him his eyes taking a colour of pitch black "JUST DIE" he yelled and then dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain "Ugh..." Behind him a being covered in black carrying a huge sword his face hidden in a birdlike mask appeared the summoning was causing immense pain to the bluenette but the boy stood up "I don't care about the pain I know it all too well physical and emotional and this fuels my rage I swear I will end ALL OF YOU" he screamed "THANATOS ATTACK" he ordered the black monster and it obliged flying towards the shadow and slashing it "Don't stop reduce it to ashes" The boy ordered again "Darkness Fire" Thanatos screamed and black flames enveloped the shadow making it scream horrifically after a few seconds the shadow disappeared Minato fell to his kness as Thanatos dissappeared.

Minato panted hard his mind was hazy and his body was about to shut off any second but ignoring the pain he walked toward the body of the red haired clasped her hand "I-It i-isn't fair h-how you l-left me like t-they did" he sobbed but rubbed his eyes "But I swear I wont run away anymore I might have been a deadweight you had to carry around but one day I'll make you and them proud of me" he squeezed her hand harder "What ever those things were I'll kill them all even...if I have to die I swear." With those words he collapsed beside his sister.

End Flashback...

"DAMN IT" Minato screamed with a mix of hurt and rage before clutching his head "I FAILED BEFORE BUT I WONT FAIL AGAIN" the lights started flickering on and off the whole dorm was shaking and safe to say everyone was was surprised and scared.

"W-Whats happening to him?" Junpei asked terrified.

"A-Arisato a-are you okay? Mitsuru asked Minato who was still holding his head.

"M-Minato-kun?" Yukari was horrified.

"Snap out of it Minato" Akihiko said in desperation the whole dorm could collapse if this continued.

Minato started panting his body stance relaxed and the darkness vanished the lights became normal and the mini earthquake was slowly lifted his head.

"*pant* sorry about that" he said with a look or sorry.

"W-What the hell was that?" Junpei asked he was sweating.

"Anger...just anger I kept inside for years" he sighed "Sorry I'll try to control it it wont happen again." He was expecting the others to say about how much a monster he was but the exact opposite happened.

"Your anger is justified Arisato" Mitsuru stepped forward "Losing someone that imporatant but still having the will to live and fight is simply phenomenal for that you have my utmost respect"

Minato was shocked "You really feel like that?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Yeah your a beast Minato and not in a bad way" Akihiko said.

"Yes I wish I could be as strong as you Minato-kun" The brunette said.

Junpei merely nodded clearly not liking the attention Minato was Minato felt happy even after witnessing the horrific event they still wouldn't run away from him they truly..were friends.

"Thanks everyone that means alot" he flashed them a smile

SMASH...

Fool social link level 3

"I think we should skip on going to tartarus today we'll go tomorrow agreed?" Minato asked and they all nodded after saying there goodbyes they went into there rooms and the day was over.

Minato POV

I was walking towards the school with the summer uniform that wasen't that different just missing the jacket today was the result day I was wondering how did I perform who cares it'll be okay as long as I pass the test the test.

Yukari greeted me as I entered the school "Morning" she chirped to which I replied "Good morning."

"Its already May time flies don't you agree?"

"True its getting really hot" she was wearing the summer uniform the white shirt and ribbon the cardigan was tied to her waist.

"Yeah but the worst has yet to come the heat is gonna be unbearable." she replied.

"Meh you learned how to charge wind spells just create a wind whenever you feel hot" I advised her and she nodded "Good idea."

"Ummm...Minato-kun you always listen to that one song the one you are listening to now which is it?" she asked true I always listen to music even tho they are at low volume so I can hear other people.

"This song keeps me motivated." I replied "Found it years ago and since then listening to it non-stop its catchy and it lits a fire inside me whenever I'm feeling down."

"What the name?"

I took one of my earphones and gave it to her she took and placed in on her ear.

Dreamless dorm ticking clock~!

I walk away from the soundless room~!

Windless night moonlight melts~!

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom~!

I will burn my dread~!

I once ran away from the god of fear~!

And he chained me to despair~!

Burn my dread~!

I'll break the chain~!

And run till I see the sunlight again~!

Oh I will run burning all regret and dread~!

And I will face the sun with the pride of the living...~!

She stood there for 3 minutes completely listening to the song.."I-Its really amazing" she replied removing the earphone.

"I know and it kinda tells my whole story running away from fear and then burning it down" I said.

"I wish I could be like you" she said looking down what does she mean? "What do you mean?" she looked away "I still haven't gotten over it all my dad's death and how my mom acted after that I try to fight it as much as I can and sometimes I win but I can never put it behind me like you did." Poor girl.

"You will just keep fighting and you will burn the dread" I said with a smile and she smiled back we both walked into the classroom and me like usual slept...answered a question and slept again.

I woke up during lunch break when somebody yelled "THE RESULTS ARE UP EVERYONE" geez whats there to yell about.I stood up and went to the side of the faculty office to check my score Yukari and Junpei were already there.

"Hey Minato-kun" Yukari said.

"H-Hey man" Heh man since morning Junpei was terrified. We pushed our way towards the board and found the positions.

"Hhhmmm I scored above average well thats fine I'm okay with it what about you Junpei?" Yukari asked more like teased Junpei to tell his god awful scores

"D-Dont ask leave me alone" he turned around and sulked back poor guy.

"Hhmmmm...where is my name it should be there" I looked up and there it was and it was suprising.

1st Position :Minato Arisato.

Wow I knew I would do good but 1st position never expected that either I did really good or the other students are retarded. "Woah Minato-kun you scored the highest" Yukari said with awe I shrugged "Yeah ain't the first time lets go before lunch is ov-" hell?

"Oh Minato-senpai is a genius"

"He's a charming badass genius"

"I wish he would teach me"

They were there looking at me like I was made of gold and could disappear at any second every school I went to there were always fangirls hell why can't they leave me alone? Akihiko is more popular than me began dragging me around but luckily a teacher came and scolded the fangirls and they went away my life was saved.

I returned to my class when lunch was almost over when. "Arisato" I turned around to see the redhead standing and she looked...enthusiactic?

"Yo senpai what's up?"

"Arisato there is a special request that I have for you" request? wonder what it is.

"Oh and whats that?" I asked curiously and she replied "I want to join student council" man that will be a chore.

"Why me I aint that dedicated enough go pick someone like Akihiko who does his work with devotion" I gave excuses and the redhead shrugged it off "I want you to join because you know what it means to be a leader so will you be joining?" she asked again

"Well I -" she cut me off "Splendid I knew I could count on you Arisato" she smiled at me there aint anything I can do now I sighed "Alright I'm in what should I do?"

"Go to the faculty office and tell your homeroom teacher that your interested thats all Au revior" she turned on her heels and marched...with grace out of my homeroom.

After attending student council meet a the head of discipline committee Hidetoshi who looked proud but okay enough and a shy girl Chihori who was the treasurer after saying my intro and then leaving school I took the monorail back to the dorm and entered it when...

"Woof Woof" The dog more like Koromaru was there barking happily I remebered senpai told me that he was cleared a few days ago but the doctors insisted on him getting a few more tests.

I always liked dogs and a dog who is a persona user that was epic.I walked over to him bent down and patted his head and he purred heh

"Cerebeus of the strength arcana" Interesting "Well then I'll be expecting you to kick ass in tartarus" I held out my hand "Paw five" and he obliged and hit my hand with his paw that dog is intelligent.

We all decided to go to Tartarus today since one of our member were exploring quite easily I took care of the stronger shadows and the team was leveling up quite nicely we were at floor 32 a few more floors untill the barrier why was it there? I wonder but who care we have to reach the top.

"All right the team will be Koromaru,Yukari me and Akihiko-senpai" After seeing his score Junpei just wasen't into anything but Yukari told me he'll be okay after a while.

We took the terminal and were on floor 32 the disgusting smell of blood and the pathetic aura of shadows still there I just hated them to the core they screwed up my life badly if I could only meet the creator of shadows I'll give him a pretty good ass kicking but why do shadows are in so much number here? Why does this tower exist? Surely it did not sprung up when the world was created there must be an answer to this but right now I better concentrate on the fighting.

Koromaru was really good his size allowed him be the quickest member in the team he attacked with a knife in his mouth and just howled whenever he wanted to call upon the three headed dog guardian of hades after I tore the guardian of the floor to pieces we reached the barrier and went back to ground floor where redhead and Junpei greeted us...well redhead did.

"What was that skill Arisato?"

"Thunder Reign this is the strongest electricity spell I have it also shocks the enemy" I answered

"The explosion was pretty huge and after that the guardian was reduced to ashes" redhead said with a smile "We are really doing exceptionally and its all thanks to you Arisato"

"No problem but" I turned to the rest of the members "Don't rely on me you have got to get strong enough and by the end of the year surpass me and NO ARGUMENTS" I said before anyone could say anything.

"You are strong Arisato but I wonder would you be able to take on IT?" whos she talking about?

"Oh you mean the thing right?" Akihiko said.

"Ummm...what are you talking about?" I asked curiously

"There is a special shadow inside of tartarus we have only encounterd it once but it is extraordinary powerful and maybe more than you" she sounded grim.

I waved "Dont worry it might be strong but as long as we work as a team we will take anything down." I said with confidence and she nodded "Clearly you don't lack confidence" she chuckled "Thats the best gift anyone could have" Yeah I agree.

"But will you ever fight in tartarus? I mean explore it with us?" I asked she was the star of the fencing club and her persona was quite powerfull.

"I used to fight before but its been a while maybe I could join you in the operations if there was another persona user with a support persona but the chances are slim to none as of now"...bummer "Anyway the dark hour is almost over lets go back to the dorm" I said and we all walked back.

This was the second time Sakura was not present with us and it felt really good he pisses me off with her rude attitude sure I am rude sometimes but not that much she cusses almost all the times and you just dont get a decent answer out of her and there is that creep Ikutsuki they both are the odd ones in this group are they doing something against the group?

"Yo Minato keep up the pace bro" Junpei yelled his confidence was back and I was glad.

"Coming asshat" I yelled back and then picked up my pace but wondered "What if there is indeed another support type persona user nearby?"

**and...done suggestion and reviews are welcome as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was Tuesday so Minato Arisato had his hands full with boxing pratice...not really the other members were chumps looks like they were in just to look good infront of the other students.

"That was pathetic get motivated you good for nothing chump" Minato yelled to the other member who barely touched him during a spar.

"Oi Minato take a break this is your 5th match back to back" Capatin Akihiko advised the blunette and he sighed "Alright I'm heading out for a drink I'll be back in a bit." He walked out of the club and was passing the permission tree muttering about weak members.

"What a bunch of weaklings dammit how the hell can I enjoy when there isn't a single member to match me? Akihiko sure is patient." he kept muttering on when a voice called out to him."

"Hey Minato-kun" that voice belonged to a popular brunette Yukari Takeba. Sometime Minato thought she was stalking him where ever he went she was right around the corner not that he minded her company but still..

"Oh hey" he gave a two finger salute.

"What are you doing here" Yukari asked and she was sweating. "Going to get a drink those members bore the hell out of me seriously no challenge at all."

Yukari laughed lightly "Well I have my hands full practice was really tiring" her eyes darted towards his arms unclothed since he was wearing a tanktop "He sure is buff" she thought to herself.

Minato clapped infront of her startling her "Yo something to stare?" he asked and the brunette blushed "O-Oh nothing at all I was j-" her sentence was cut short when very shrill laughter filled the hall.

"So I pretended to take picture with my cell phone she freaked out and starting crying it was priceless" A tanned girl with brown haired girl laughed along with her friend.

"Tch...more bullying if these were guys I would have knocked there lights out" Minato was pissed.

"I can't stand girls like that" Yukari said with disgust.

"I'm going for a drink staying here will piss me off even more seeya at the dorm" he quickly ran out of the hall ignoring the stupid laughter of the girls behind him.

Minato POV

I opened the doors to the dorm to be greeted by Junpei "Sup dude?"

"Nothing much the practice bores the hell outta me" he gave a side glance to Akihiko

"I know that you should be complimenting me for hanging around them for so long" Akihiko said to which Minato shrugged "I guess but still we need some tough members"

"Pizza is on its way here so I suggest you stay awake" Minato nodded placed his bag on the couch and went into the dinning room where Yukari was sitting along with Mitsuru.

"Hello ladies" he greeted suprising both of them.

"L-Ladies?" Mitsuru asked nodded "Yeah saving my words a bit" he chuckled and so did the redhead he sat down and behind him came Akihiko,Junpei and Koromaru.A few mintues the pizza came they enjoyed it while giving the dog his own food.

"Oh yeah listen everyone we might be getting a new member soon" Akihiko said as he drank a protein shake.

"Seriously *munch* Is it a *munch* girl?" Junpei asked while eating but everybody could tell he was excited.

"Actually it is she's a second year who goes to our school Fuuka Yamagishi do you know her?" Minato could remember her name somwhere...

"Oh yeah I remember the one I saved from Kyle sometime ago...she was cute" Minato finished and Yukari felt anger "Why am I getting pissed I don't care what he feels about the other girls" she shoved the thought away and then added "She gets sick alot from what I hear I don't see her at school very often"

"We found her in Tatsumi Hospital but maybe she isn't cut out for battle" he released a sigh "I had an evoker made for her too"

"Correct having a new member will be very helpful but we can't do much if the he or she can't fully participate" Mitsuru added in as she put away her fork.

"We are giving up on her already.?" Junpei was sad but brightened up fairly quickly and grinned his own special way "I was gonna offer her some private lessons.

Minato smacked his forehead.

Akihiko sighed.

Yukari glared.

Mitsuru glared.

One stomped foot later everyone went to bed.

Minato was in his usual seat during lunch when Junpei woke him up he groaned and woke up "What do you want?"

"Hey heard the rumor going around school?" Minato shook his head.

"Then listen a girl went missing last night and today they found her lying infront of the school gate nobody knows what happened and people say she is still out" he adopted a thinking pose which caused Minato to chuckle.

The door opened and in came Yukari greeting them "Morning" she said and said beside Minato who rested his head on the table trying to sleep again.

"Hey Yuka-tan this is a tough case even for Junpei Iori Ace Detective" he grinned and Yukari rolled her eyes "Ace detective? are you stupid or something...?" she paused for a bit and then spoke with a smile "More like stupei ace defective" she finished and the supposed sleeping bluentte added in.

"Burn..." causing Yukari to giggle.

"I resent that but anyway where have you been? he asked "I was talking to the teacher that girl they found I saw her yesterday during a break from pratice Minato-kun saw her too she seemed okay then" she look worried.

"Woah now thats really strange" The bell rang and the classes were underway.

Later that night...

Everyone was at the table chatting when Junpei asked "Hey Yuka-tan have you seen the post on the student board like that girl was found today?" she nodded "Well there is this one rumor saying that it was the work of one angry ghost" Yukari stiffened a bit and almost yelled "Come on nobody believes that stuff right?" she looked around for support but the others were interested in the story "Go on Iori tell us the story" the redhead asked and the brunette released a sigh and looked beside her to Minato looking uninterested.

Junpei grinned and closed the light switch Yukari bit back a yelp and hanged onto Minato's left arm "The hell?" The bluentte thought.

Junpei pulled out a flashlight holding it infront of his face and then spoke in a ominous way"Good evening welcome to Junpei's believe it or don't there are many strange things in this world according to one story if you get caught late at night in school you'll get devoured by a manical ghost that roams the halls" Yukari clinged onto Minato's arm tighter her nails digging into his was starting to feel sleepy quite bored by the story while Akihiko and Mitsuru looked interested."Today my friend lets call him Shu he said me to he found something strange he sounded serious so I asked him about it he claims that he saw the girl go into the school during the night the same girl who they found knocked out today and then it hit me the ghost must have tried to make her its dinner" Yukari was gripping Minato's shirt and was almost hugging him "Dammit when is she gonna let go I feel sleepy" Minato thought but Junpei continued "I felt a chill run down my spine and I broke into a cold sweat yes there are many strange things in this world believe it or don't" He finished and turned on the light to see Yukari her eyes closed clinging onto Minato's arm almost hugging him.

"Getting quite comfy eh Yuka-tan?" Junpei snickered and Yukari realized this blushed hard and let go of the bluenette "S-Shut u-up stupei"

"I told you to stop calling me that dammit" he yelled.

"What do you think about this Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked quite intrigued by the story "I think it sounds interesting" he replied.

"I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts Yuka-tan that's kinda funny" he laughed again and Yukari got pissed "Watch it...alright then lets find this out I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend." he looked serious.

"Good idea Takeba do it the story is a bit unnerving" Mitsuru chuckled.

They all went into there rooms leaving Yukari and Minato she looked at him and felt her face go hot "Did I really just hug him?" she asked to herself.

"Umm...sorry about that" she glided her fingers over the nail marks she left "and about your shirt" she looked down but Minato chuckled.

"Don't worry about it just make sure you sleep with one eye open" he chuckled again and Yukari punched his arm and stomped her way upstairs with a smile on her face "What an idiot."

Next day...

Yukari and Minato walked into school as they entered Yukari punched the air "You know from today I'm gonna do my best" she said and Minato was a bit lost but decided to go with the flow he too punched the air "Yeah...good luck" his face clearly showing he had no idea what was happening.

Yukari couldn't helped but giggle "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she giggled some more "Your hopeless the ghost story last night remember find out as much as you can I'm counting on you too" she finished and walked into the classroom.

The next few days Yukari and Minato all asked around for the ghost story and when it was Friday Yukari told them to meet during the first floor to talk about it.

"Alright lets talk about what we found out today" her milky brown eyes were full of excitement.

"So where do we start?" she asked and then looked at Minato "So Minato-kun what did you found out?"

Minato began telling them about how there were three victims they all had a bad rep and hanged around the back of port island station.

"Thank you for finding that out Minato-kun" she smiled "So in order to know what exactly happened we are going to do some field research."

Junpei looked horrified "Are you serious thats the same place where Sakura hangs around and believe me there are some nasty rumors about that place"

Yukari didn't back out "Is that so? we should all go together then your coming too right?" she looked a Minato with a glimmer of hope the bluenette thought about it if he refused then Yukari would go alone and he knew better to let a girl go alone into a place like that so he answered "Sure" Yukari smiled even more "Thanks I knew I could count on you its decided we will go tomorrow night and NO ARGUEMTNS" she finished before Junpei could say anything he sighed and then left muttering something about writing his will.

They all meet up next night and then went to the back of port island station and the place was full of punks and girls hanging around and none of them looked remotely nice.

"The hell?" A punk with greasy hair said.

"Check out those rags they are from Gekkou High" the other punk with brown hair spat clearly not liking that a bunch of rich kids came into there hideout.

"Oh man I told you this was not a good idea" Junpei was sweating while Minato had his poker face on.

"Hey I think your in the wrong place you dont belong here get it beat it goatee" he spat at Junpei causing him to flinch.

"Come on Junpei don't be intimidated by these scums" Yukari said with venom and the other punks and girls looked her way.

"The hell did you say?" The greasy haired punk yelled and Yukari causing her to run behind Minato.

"Lets gang up on them We'll take some picture that will make her daddy cry she wish she was never born" the blonde girl laughed sadisticly and Minato felt his anger slipping also he felt some of the girls eye's upon him and he hated that.

"I feel sorry for you" the greasy haired punk looked at Junpei "This bitch is a pain in the ass" he rammed his fist into Junpei's stomach causing him to fall on the ground.

He was about to hit another punch but like fast as light a fist connected to his face knocking him out Junpei looked up and saw Minato hovering above him the other punk's eyes were all on the bluentte.

"The fuck did you just did?" another punk spat at Minato.

"Your going down pretty boy" another one spat

"We will beat you so bad your face wont even be reconized" a third punk said.

A girl with black hair (Not sakura) cut in "Don't hit his face he's totally cute" she looked at him and Yukari could feel her chest tighten was the girl hitting on Minato? she felt anger and wanted to give her a good slap.

"Whats a cutie like you doing hanging around with the dumbass and an ugly whore like that" she laughed and Minato felt his anger slip completely nobody insulted his friends and nobody called one of his closest friends that word.

"Shut up you scums are pissing me off" he said with venom and the three punks were ready for a fight.

"Let me have some fun with the chick over there" one of them said and ran at Yukari and she was scared she shut her eyes close and felt someone grab her wrist tightly but as soon as that happened the grip was gone she opened her eyes and saw Minato infront of her with his knee us the punk's stomach.

"...Don't you dare touch her" he kicked him in the stomach making him go a good distance and fall down unconscious.

"Lets get him" The other two ran at him and Minato whispered to Yukari "Back away" she did as he said and backed away.

He could fight unholy creatures quite easily so these two punks were no problem one tried to hit his face Minato caught his fist and delivered a punch of his own to the punk's face he grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the other one causing them both to fell down.

"Is that all?" Minato said looking unimpressed.

The one he punched was knocked out the other one was still standing he pulled out a baseball bat and yelled "Your going down son" he charged at Minato trying to hit him with the bat and Minato caught it with ease and kicked him in the legs making him fall down.

He looked at the punk with a glare "I'm feeling a bit merciful today so I'll give you a chance run before I bash your face in." The punk was utterly scared he get go of the bat and ran out of the hangout passing by a guy he was fairly tall in a maroon coat black pants and a brown beanie.

"The hell happened here?" The stranger asked.

The girl with black hair who's eyes were drilling into Minato spoke "These guys came in here and this cutie" she pointed at Minato "Beat the crap out of them" she pointed at the two unconscious then walked towards Minato went behind him slipped something into his pocket and whispered "I'll be free whenever you want" she kissed him on the cheek making Minato back off and Yukari could feel her anger slipping the other girl laughed and then went away with her friends.

"Stupid" Minato muttered and took the piece of paper out of his pocket it looked like a number he tore it and threw it away and Yukari could feel relief wash over her.

"Oh Minato that was awesome" Junpei said in awe.

"Awesome?" The beanie wearing stranger was still there and was glaring at Minato "Do you have any idea what you did?"

Minato glared back "Oh so I was supposed to wait and watch to see my friends get pummeled?"

The stranger gave a hmph "True that..." his eyes darted to Yukari and Junpei "You guys live in the same dorm as Aki right?" they both nodded "Did he tell you to be here?" he asked and Minato shook his head.

"So you wanna know about that ghost story right?" The stranger asked as he sat on some stairs.

"Yeah how do you know?" Yukari asked.

"There's a rumor here those three girls who they found out were here talking shit everynight about some thing they done to a girl name Fuuka"

"Fuuka Yamagishi? from 2-E?" Minato asked.

"Dont you guys know? This girl might be dead she hasen't been home in over a week so some people say that it's Fuuka's spirit who did it"

"I thought she was out sick" Junpei was suprised and then Yukari spoke "Mr Ekoda is homeroom teacher he must know what's going on"

"Thats all I know satisfied?" The stranger asked and Yukari smiled and nodded "Thank you very much you even gave us a hint"

"Tch...don't come here again" and he turned towards Minato "Watch your back from these scums here."

Minato nodded "Dont worry I'll be careful" he smiled a bit at the stranger and they all walked away. Junpei was at the front and behind them were Yukari and Minato who had his headphones on.

Yukari kept staring at his back she was so glad he was there with them he saved her again she picked up her pace and tugged him on the sleeve he removed his headphones and turned to face her "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me back there Minato-kun." She smiled widely at him.

"No problem" he smiled a bit back both of them stopped Yukari looked towards Junpei he was a good distance away.

She leaned forward stepped on her toes and kissed him on his cheek and Minato felt his cheeks go hot and his usually pale cheeks covered by a bright scarlet she pulled away giggled seeing the blush on his face "Thats my gratitude" with a final smile she walked forward her face was too blushing. "He looked so cute" She thought to herself

Minato stood there for a few moments nobody expect Elizabeth made him feel like that he felt warmth wash over him he kept staring at the back of the brunette until he touched the cheek where she kissed a small smile came to his lips "She's too cute for her own good" with the smile still present he walked behind her.

**I need reviews to continue this yanno? so please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I need reviews dammit to continue this so please review.**

DisturbedForce : Glad you find the story enjoying I promise you it will get more interesting thank you for your reviews.

Yukari POV

It was sunday and none of my friends were willing to hang out in this heat so I went ahead to Naganaki Shrine to find Junpei there along with Ken-kun.

I met him not a long time ago when Junpei and I went to the shrine he looked alone so we talked to him and became good friends he was about 10 years old with brown hair and eyes he also went to Gekkoukan but he was in elementary.

"Hello there Ken-kun" I greeted with a smile to the child.

"Hello Yukari-san" he smiled back "How have you been?" he asked one thing I noticed about him even though he was in elementary he still tried to act like a grown up.

"Pretty good" Stupei answered for me "We got a new dorm mate other than that nothing is going on"

"Oh the more the merrier I suppose " he commented I giggled inside he looked cute trying to act like a adult.

"Who is he may I ask?"

"Oh he's a transfer student with a weird hair colour of blue" Junpei told him I remembered last night how effortlessly he beat up those punk's Junpei thanked him a millions times very unlike him since he would get jealous whenever Minato-kun did anything good.

"I see I'd like to meet him someday" Ken-kun said.

I saw a flash of blue and turned around to see Minato-kun with his headphones on and carrying a bouquet of flowers heading into the cemetery.

"Oh Ken looks like your wish has been granted" he pointed towards him and Ken-kun turned towards Minato-kun who opened the door and went in.

Minato POV

Since I arriving here I never went to the cemetery.I felt like such an ass so today even though Kenji and Yuko asked to hang out I turned them all down I wanted to visit my sister.

I arrived at her grave and looked on the tombstone "Hamuko Arisato" Dammit everytime I think about her I feel pathetic I got all the strength in the world right now but still I couldn't save her...Just thinking about it makes me want to bust some shadows.

I gently put the flowers on her grave and inspite of feeling gloomy smiled "Hey there sis sorry I haven't been here often alot has been going on...I joined a group dedicated to fight those pricks they all seem pretty nice people not like my other so called friends they...actually care for me." I dropped to my knees grief taking over again I wanted to cry my eyes out but I promised her I'll never cry again. "Although not even close to what you did...but I still let you...go" I punched the ground "I'm so pathetic" I punched the ground again this time harder "I'll end this or I'll die trying" Another punch my knuckles were hurting but I didn't care...I knew pain all too well.

I sighed "But this time I'm ready I wont loose anyone important to me again...if I ever find someone that is" I looked at the tombstone again and smiled "I'll visit you again sis I promise see you" I bid her farewell and turned around and moved out of the cemetery humming Burn my Dread to fight the grief away

I'll face the sun with the pride of living~!

I heard someone shout my name "Oi Minato"

Yukari POV

I saw the whole event from the side he punched the ground multiple times and his fists were looked completely...shattered. I felt my heart being ripped I couldn't stand seeing him like this and during all that he didn't even shed a single tear living off a loved one sacrifice that must feel silver eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"Hey" he greeted us with a low voice.

"Are you okay dude?" Junpei asked and Minato nodded shakily.

"Are you sure?" I asked to which he nodded his eyes were still full of hurt he closed them took a few deep breaths and opened them again to reveal his sadness being masked away."Y-Yeah I'm totally ok so what are you guys doing here" he asked his voice still had a hint of sadness I could still feel something linger in my heart...helplessness he is emotionally broken right now and there isn't a damn thing I can do.

"Introduction" he truned to Ken-kun who was sitting on a bench "Hey Ken come on here" Ken-kun walked towards us.

"Minato this is Ken and Ken this is the guy I was talking about earlier" Junpei introduced both of them.

Minato quickly hid his sadness infront of Ken and smiled at him "Hey there" and Ken-kun almost looked shy "H-Hello my name is Ken Amada its a pleasure to meet you" he smiled a bit back "Same here" Minato-kun said back.

We spent a few hours talking but occasionally Minato-kun would look towards the cemetery but would quickly recompose himself whenever someone asked him was almost evening we bid fairwell to Ken-kun and walked back towards the dorm Minato-kun walked with a faster place than us listening to the song at max volume.

We entered the dorm and he almost collapsed on the couch I sat beside him and Junpei went into the kitchen for instant he was out of the way I had to ask Minato-kun.

"Minato-kun" he looked at me "Are you really alright? You seem to be in so much pain I-" he chuckled and waved his hand "Don't worry about it I'm alright just got reminded of how pathetic I was years ago" I kept silent not knowing what to say. He turned towards me and smiled a bit "Stop worrying about me I'm used to it" he patted me on the shoulder and went towards the stairs punching the wall as he went he left a single tear fell down my cheek "I wish I could do something for you Minato-kun" I thought but was amazed yet again by him he refused to cry and ask for sympathy...He truly is one-of-a-kind.

Next day...

Minato POV

I was in the faculty office with Mitsuru interrogating Natsuki Moriyama about Fuuka Yamagishi she was the one who bullied her from what I saw during pratice I heard the door open to see Yukari and Junpei walk in and they were surprised.

"Oh Minato-kun and Mitsuru-senpai why are you guys here?" she asked

"Same reason as you Takeba" she turned to that stupid old man Mr Ekoda "I would like to ask you about Fuuka Yamagishi"

The girl Natsuki yelled "No I never thought it would end up like th-" Ekoda stopped her mid sentence "No Natsuki dont tell them anything you wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea"

"Stupid old man" I said through clenched he turned to me and yelled "The hell did you just say? who do you think you ar-" I cut him off.

"Minato Shirogane" and he went wide including Mitsuru looked at me.

"And if you don't answer the questions you both will be behind bars for a very loooong time" I turned to Natsuki "You quickly tell what did you do"

"I..." she stammered

"SPIT IT WOMAN" I spat

"Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time... Then, I realized... She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push. We were just messin' with her that day, too! ... We took Fuuka to the gym... and locked the door from the outside..." she finished and I could feel my anger slipping how dare they.

"Dammit you locked her in" Junpei yelled but Mitsuru held a hand to tell him to calm down.

Natsuki continued "I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there... We all freaked out. Starting that night, we all went looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing... and they each ended up like Maki!" I can see where this is going.

Mitsuru looked grim "I see..." she turned to Ekoda "By the way all this time you attributed her absense as illness what was you intention" she asked with a stern face and Ekoda was sweating.

"I was thinking of the students ofcourse you children may not understand but we have to consider the future of everyone affected and her parents agree" he tried to defend himself and redhead smiled "So to protect your carrear you ignored your responsibility as a teacher HOW DESPICABLE" she spat causing him to mutter gibberish.

"You call yourself a teacher? pathetic" I too spat "You will be charged for this you stupid old man." and now was he afraid "Y-You can't do this I'm s-sorry" I just ignored him and turned to my teammembers "I can see where this is going we need to talk" Mitsuru nodded "I agree lets meet at the student council room after school"

...

We entered the council office and almost at once Junpei gave me a pat on the back "You did awesome work putting Ekoda in his place" he grinned.

"Yeah I always wanted to do that" I smiled back deviously.

"But Minato-kun you didn't want to get the word out that your realated to Shirogane right?" Yukari asked I shrugged "Desperate times calls for desperate measures I suppose"

"Yes" Mitsuru said we all face her way "Arisato you knew where this is going right?" I nodded "Then tell us"

I nodded "From what I can understand she locked Fuuka in the gym for the WHOLE NIGHT" I put emphasis on that word "And as you know at midnight this place turns into..." I could hear Yukari gasp "Soo...let me get this striaght Fuuka-chan is in tartarus?" Ding Ding Ding I nodded "Yeah and for ten days" I wish she would be okay.

"That sucks ten days in tartaurs...she must be..." Junpei said with a grim look but Akihiko cut in "Time may function differantely in Tartarus so even though it's been ten days maybe ten hours just passed for her" Yes ofcourse thats true where could she be the rest of the day? Things were looking up.

"We should enter tartarus just the way Fuuka did we might find her out." I finished

"But isn't that dangerous?" Yukari asked nervously.

"I agree if something goes wrong you could all end up lost in tartarus"

"No way in hell I am just gonna wait here and let her become the prick's prey I'll be going alone if you guys don't wanna come" and Akihiko chuckled "Thats the leader I'm in too" he grinned

Mitsuru sighed "Alright we must still try so the mission for tonight will be to infiltrate the campus we will rescue Yamagishi" she said that and Junpei's face lit up "Cool we get you sneak into school I know just what to do" that face was calculating.

We all were ready to infiltrate the school but just outside...

"Dammit I thought I left it open" Junpei said as she tried to pull the handle of the door Mitsuru sighed "That wasen't very wise Iori what should be do now? should I contact the chairman? I put my hands up "No No watch and learn" I turned to Yukari "Give me a hair pin" she looked confused but removed it from her hair and handed in to me.

I twisted it and turned it into something like a key.I fitted it in the lock and began moving it around." 2 24 34" tick done.I pushed the door open and looked behind me to see shocked faces. "How did you do that Arisato" Mitsuru asked impressed I shrugged "Thats a basic for a detective you know." we all went in until I asked.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked

"I didn't tell her about the operation tonight" Mitsuru answered

"Good she won't take this one seriously"

We all went into our homeroom

"C-Can we turn on the lights?" Yukari was scared heh

"Aww...you scared?" Junpei teased.

"N-No stupei" Sigh here we go again.

"Stop calling me that" Oh man.

"Shut up both of you" I hissed and they both went quiet.

"Alright lets split up you three check the faculty office Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room" hearing this caused Junpei to grin "The faculty office maybe we can find some test questions hehehe" he grinned

"Maybe I should go to the faculty office too it sounds interesting" Not you too Akihiko.

Mitsuru smiled the same one she gave me when I returned late sweet but deadly "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision if so expect to be severely punished." Heh look at those faces now.

"That was just a j-j-j-joke seriously" Junpei's scared shitless.

"Come on Mitsuru lighten up a little" Akihiko tried to calm her down.

"Enough with the excuses lets go to the janitor office Iori your coming with us" She commanded and they left leaving me and Yukari.

"Alright lets get this done with" I told her

"Dont you like spending time with me?" She asked with a frown whats gotten into her?

"N-No just do this before the creep hour comes."

We silently walked towards the main entrance hall when we got there trouble was someone coming with a flashlight.

"S-Somebody's coming" She was panicked.

"What shou-Mmf" I clasped her mouth with my hand and pulled her behind the could be a security guard the torch could be a problem I crossed my legs

"Dont move at all and keep quiet" She nodded into my chest.

"Whos there?" The security guard asked out loud and shit he's coming closer.

I imitated a cat "Meow Meow...Meow."

"Huh must be fox whatever this job aint that great either" he gave a hmph and turned away walking out of the hall. That was close and how the hell could he not tell the difference between a fox and a cat?

"Whew...that was close" she sighed a sigh of relief.

"We might run into a ghost next time" I teased her with a grin and she turned pale

"S-S-Shut up I'm not that a-afraid of-Ahhh" A loud beep came from somewhere more precisely her pocket.

"My cell phone? why now? figures its spam sorry about that it took me by suprise"

I chuckled "That was pretty cute" and she blushed "I-Its not funny" she pouted *sigh*.

We went into the faculty office Ninja Style. Although I regret not opening the door in my own dramatic way.

I checked through a batch of knees janitor,classroom,principle office no gym dammit.

"Its so dark I can barely read these" she took a key and turned to me "What does it say on this one?" she showed me the key...Mo

"Morgue" I answered.

"W-What are you trying to scare me or something trust me you'll pay for that that" she grabbed my collar and held back a fist crazy pink woman.

"Woah chill seriously read it" I created a flame around my hand to allow her to see and there it was Morgue.

"We have a morgue in our school?" she asked I shrugged "Beats me wher-" Oh that crazy nurse who believed himself to be a magician.

"Mr edo-what ever his name is the only crazy teacher here to do a thing like that." I answered and she nodded in approval.

I turned around to see a lone key on the ground I picked it up "G.Y.M found it" I called to her "Lets get out of here creep hour is almost here" We exited the faculty office and just then...

She shrieked "Ahhh t-t-t-thers a-a-a g-g-g-host" She jumped into my arms clutching me tightly I turned towards the door and saw a shadow not a prick but the shadow of something...with long arms and two heads...crap the school is haunted I better call Attis and...huh wait a mintue thats asshat.

"Come out Junpei or I'll blast you with an attack" I called out to him. No answer this was getting on my nerves she was still clutching me dammit I'll beat the daylight out of him I tried to put her down but she refused "N-No way t-thats a g-g-ghost " I tried to calm her down "Thats Junpei"

"No a g-g-ghost" Man is she scared.

"Just wait here" I forcefully put her down and walked towards the shadow walking into the right. I bet she could hear a few low yells and a fist being pulled back I came out seconds later holding Junpei's collar he was using his cap as the second head clever little bugger.

"GOD DAMMIT IT STUPEI I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU" She yelled and tried to tackled the Junpei who backed away quickly.

I held her "Calm down dammit we need to move do your couple fights sometime later " Do I regret saying that she grabbed me and stomped my foot I couldn't even yell.

"I told you dont ever lump us togather" she said still holding onto my collar this woman has got problems.

"Creep hour is here stop this dammit lets go senpai will have our asses if we dont hurry" I hissed she curtly nodded still glaring daggers at Junpei who smiled sheepishly.

Senpai was waiting for us at the main entrance and just as we arrived she asked "I heard some screams what was that?" she asked.

"D-Dont ask lets just decide who will enter tartarus"

"I'll go" Akihiko said and turned to me "You should come too you can take the lead like always" I nodded and the third member will be.

Yukari raised her hand "Oh I'll be third" she quickly said but Junpei cut in "Wait a mintue remember how I screwed up at the monorail? Give me another chacne I'll wreck the shadows" he confidently said.

"Oh come on its not always about you and beside you didn't accidently screw up" I can see another couple fight here.

"Alright Junpei your in" Akihiko said and Junpei grinned "Count on me"

"But I" Yukari protested and Akihiko smiled "Whats wrong dont want to stay with Mitsuru" hearing this she quickly spoke "No thats ok"

"Its time you better go" Redhead commanded we went into the gym and waited until that blasted hour hit.

With a groan I woke up we where in tartarus...no correction I was there but no asshat and senpai around.

"Hello" someone greeted me from behind...Pharos?

I turned around to see the smiling face of the 7 year old

"What are you doing here?" I asked but he still kept on smiling

"Im always with you but...you better hurry she is waiting for I hope we can speak again" And with that he vanished.

I groaned where the hell could those two be I turned around to see a Gigas running at me I dodged to the left and stuck my sword up his gut killing it.I better find them who knows in what trouble they are I ran through the blood filled corridors.

"Hello? A frail voice called out "Are you human?"

"Yeah" I answered no reponse I tapped my reciver all I heard is static dammit.I kept running the voice kept calling out and I got pissed I waited for it to appear again.

"Are you...human?"

"Dammit yes want me to sing a song?" I yelled at it.

No reponse again I was about to yell again when a flash of green caught my eye I turned around to see a pale girl with green hair and a Gekkoukan uniform...Fuuka is alive!

"A-Arisato-san?" She asked timidly

"Yes your Fuuka right?" I asked and she shakily nodded I smiled at her "Dont worry come with me you'll be alright" she ran towards me "T-Thank you" she clinged to my arm out of fear.

"No problem keep walking with me alright?" I told her and she nodded. I heard a yell from the side and turned around to see another Gigas charing at me...tch.I pushed her out of the way ran and tried to hit me with a punch I dodged swipped his leg making him fall down and then jumped up landing on his face killing shadows.

She looked at me shocked "Y-You killed him" I shook my head "Killed it these aren't humans" and then something hit me "How did you survive with them?" I asked.

"Well...its hard to describe but I can sorta tell where they are" A support persona? redhead wish has been granted "Alright then we better keep moving" We moved forward untill I heard someone call out to me "MINATO WHERE ARE YOU" It sounded like its near "MINATO?" They are right over there "MINATO?" Dammit.

"I'm right over here you idiot stop yelling" Junpei turned around "Oh-huh?" his eyes darted towards Fuuka along with asshat there was Akihiko-senpai.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko asked and Fuuka nodded

"Your alive awesome never fear Junpei's here" he said with a huge grin.

"She has a support persona and stronger than redhead" I told them and they looked shocked "Epic" Junpei muttered and poor Fuuka was lost "P-Persona?" she asked timidly.

Akihiko pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her a evoker oh so he carried it around and the girl gasped "T-This is?" Akihiko smiled "Think of it as a charm its not really a gun" she nodded and we kept moving untill we reached a floor with no shadows.

"Its a full moon tonight and like Yuka-tan said it does look creepy" Junpei said as he stared into the moon and then somthing hit is it just me or...

"Minato" Akihiko asked catching my attention "When the dorm was attacked was it a...full moon?" he asked and apparentely he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah and the monorail incident happened during a full moon Yukari commented on it that means...oh shit" I could hear Fuuka gasp and turned to her "What is it it's much bigger than the others and its attacking someone" he stated goddamit I hope the girls are ok I tapped my reciver "Yukari Senpai can you hear me?" I yelled and she answered "Arisato...shadows...trouble..."

"CRAP its them if I guessed correct they appear during a full moon the girls are in trouble" I yelled and they all panicked

"What can we do?" Junpei asked I looked around...a terminal.

"Look there a terminal lets go hurry Fuuka you too" I grabbed her hand and ran towards the terminal.

Yukari POV

Senpai and I were beaten bad these shadows appeared out of nowhere smashed senpai's bike and none of our attacks were working dammit where are the guys? where is Minato-kun? There were two shadows one was a pot bellied with a rapier,a long neck and on top of it a empress mask the other one was bigger with a huge body,small legs a gigantic sword and a emperor mask on empress was about to hit us with the sword when a flash of green light erupted from the terminal and in came the guys with a girl with green hair she look paled...is that Fuuka?

The suddence apperance of them caught the attention of the shadows as they turned towards them.

Minato-kun instructed the others "Fuuka get to safety now,Junpei and Akihiko attack the emperor I'll take care of the empress" he looked and gritted his teeth "Damn you shadows" he raised his left arm and muttered a spell,his hand flared with a glowing fire it grew larger and larger by the threw it at the empress and that thing took it head on the fire did nothing to add insult it rubbed the place and if taunting Minato-kun and this angered him even more he drew his evoker to his head and yelled.

Ardhanari! This must be a fusion entire body was on fire as he taunted the shadow "Try to take this one you prick" and as fast as light he charged at the shadow and tackled it throwing it a good distance away smashing it through a shadow still got up with no burn marks what are these things?

"What the? It took damage from the tackle not from the fire" he turned to Junpei and the two senpai who were fighting the emperor "Try to use physical attacks magic ain't working he yelled" and Mitsuru-senpai replied "No it isn't Arisato" she said as she tried to slash the emperor but there was no damage.

"What are these thi-" his sentence was cut short as the empress blasted him with a wind spell he flew backwards and smashed into a pillar.

"MINATO" I screamed.

He got up with a look of pure anger on his glared at the shadow "YOU PISS ME OFF" he summoned a card and crushed it the angle Helel appearing behind him is he gonna? no way not here.

"MINATO NOT HERE THE PILLARS WILL BE DESTROYED AND THE PLACE MIGHT COLLASPE" Akihiko-senpai shouted as he dodged a sword strike and tried to throw a jab with no effect.

"Damn it " he cursed and charged at the shot himself with a evoker.

"Lillim" he summoned and a girl with a leotard and wings she floated in the air smiling.

"Agi Bufu Zio Garu" He commanded her as all the spells hit the shadow to no effect.

"The hell?" he asked shadow lunged forward swining its rapier at him he drew his sword and blocked it just in time they kept pushing the swords and the shadow was winning until...

Minato-kun eye's turned black and I knew what was gonna happen next.

"THANATOS" He yelled as the god of death manifested behind him letting out a scream that almost shattered my ear drums.

"Tempest Slash" he commanded as the persona drew his sword and attacked the shadow who let out a scream and is flew backwards from the attack seeing this Minato smirked. "Weak to slash huh?" The shadow slowly got up and raised its rapier what was it gonna do?

It muttered something and a rainbow like glow engulfed it but nothing looked changed Minato-kun summoned Thanatos again to try to attack but this time the sword didn't do any damage. What was happening.

He jumped back and yelled "Thats it Black Vi-" his sentence was cut short as he stared at the entrance of the tower I looked at it and saw that girl Natsuki walking towards Fuuka who was standing at the side.

Fuuka POV

I was scared what are those things? and what are the things appearing from there heads?

"F-Fukka" I heard someone call my name it was Natsuki-chan.

"No you should'nt be here" I yelled but she kept walking

"I'm sorry" she was almost in a trance she kept walking ignoring all the carnage around her. She stopped when she reached me and spoke "Forgive me Im sorry" the creature with a empress mask that Arisato-san was fighting lunged at us.I have to protect Natsuki-chan and almost like an instinct the gun Sanada-senpai gave me.I placed it onto my forehead "Per...so...na" *BANG*

Minato POV

Fuuka shot herself with an evoker and what came next was suprising she and that stupid girl were in some kind of dome...no it looked like the belly of a persona with a pink dress and bandages around its face. It was a support persona and a far more powerful one.

The shadow's sword bounced off it and the impact caused it to stagger back I charged towards it kicking it in the neck and that did damage.

"I can sense the weakness the empress is weak to strike and the emperor is weak to wind" I smirked "Thats more like it"

I summoned a card and crushed it summoning the mysterious angle Metatron.

"Crush it Metatron God's hand" The angle raised his hands and a golden fist came slamming into the shadow Metatron was among my strongest personas so safe to say the shadow was no more.

I looked at Yukari she was hurt and I totally ignored her the whole time I ran towards her charging a salvation into my hand and healing her. She huffed.

"Took you long enough" I smiled "Sorry about that now go wreck that stupid shadow" I said as I handed her my evoker she nodded and held it on her temple a gunshot rang and IO the daughter of Zeus appeared.

"IO Garula" A gust of strong wind hit the shadow and the three members of SEES stepped back the shadow was screaming in agony as it lifted into the wind and came trashing down with a thud.

I summoned a card and crushed it calling upon Satan to finish it.

"Black Viper" Comets of black rock hit the shadow it screamed once more and it was reduced to ashes...the battle was over.

"That was tough" I said and leaned against the pillar.

The persona of Fuuka disappeared and she looked relieved...pale but relieved nontheles.

She asked the stupid girl "Are you alright?" and she shakily nodded Fuuka smiled and then collasped Natsuki started crying as he held her head.

"I'm sorry Fuuka I'm sorry" She cried even more...I forgive her she really was worried about her.

"Lets get back to the dorm the dark hour is almost over" I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"What about Natsuki? she saw it all" Yukari asked and I shook my head "She wont remember" and Yukari's expression turned worried "That means she wont remember that Fuuka saved her life its not fair."

"I dont think it will matter" Redhead said as she looked at them "I think she has learned her lesson"

We all took the girls to the hospital I was fatigued so I crashed into bed and went asleep the second my face hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

Ericmc020304 : Sorry but this is my first fanfic you might have looked at someone's else but anyway thanks for the review.

vInEscape: Thank you looks like I got some hehe

disturbedforce: Thank you once again I'll be twisting the chapters but the story will still be the same I now do plan on doing social links or Igor will be like "The hell did you do all year" at the I wont be doing the whole events just short versions.

Aprincessb1215: Thank you keep reviewing please.

Minato POV

Last night was difficult the shadows are becoming stronger and smarter that empress targated Fuuka so she could not summon her persona we won in the end but using the spells did made me a bit tired today.

I walked into school and Yukari greeted me "Hey Minato-kun"

"Hello" I greeted back she fidgeted for a moment but asked "Hey do you think Mitsuru-senpai rescued Fuuka because of her persona or the right reasons?" What a stupid question she didn't even know Fuuka had a persona untill she summoned it.

"For the right reasons" I said simply she stared for a few seconds and then nodded and we both went in...and sleep.

I got dragged to the ramen shop by Kenji one thing about Iwatodai is I love the ramen here this thing is awesome Kenji didn't eat he was staring at the window.I ignored his silent treatment untill he looked at me annoyed "Aren't you supposed to say somthing?" he asked I shrugged and he realeased a sigh.

"Do you think I can get a girlfriend?" He asked with curiousity.

"No" I answered simply and began eating the 5th bowl of ramen.

"That isn't a nice thing to say" he said dryly.

"I don't care" I answered back.

"Dammit dude I need help remember the teacher I told you about?" I nodded absently "We need to launch an attack

"Another bowl please" I said to the waiter.I looked at him "Ok spit it" he grinned and then began speaking "You tease a few girls infront of her I come in and kick your ass infront of them she becomes impressed by me and I'll handle the rest" he finished with a grin still on his face.

"...How about I wring your neck right now?" I said with a deadly smile "It will look impressive since you will be fighting with a broken neck."

He gulped "N-Nah thats ok. I'll just ask her out but can you alteast be there with me?" he asked "Whatever" I replied as the 7th bowl arrived and I began eating.

"Awesome I knew I could count on you."

SMASH...

Magician link level 4...

We walked home he was telling me the whole plan which I ignored during the walk I recieved a text "Fuuka is back get back to the dorm ASAP" It was redhead so Fuuka healed quickly that was really nice.

Yukari POV

"Hello my name is Yukari Takeba" I greeted Fuuka with a smile the colour had returned to her face and I was relieved.

"Hello Yukari-chan my name is Fuuka" she smiled back a bit weakly.

The door opened and in came Minato-kun one headphone clipped to his righ ear he was drinking a mad bull. "Oh sorry I'm late Ke-" he stopped as he saw Ikutsuki sitting there "Alright why are you here?" his face showed no emotion now.

"O-Oh just welcoming the new dorm member" he smiled weakly but Minato-kun kept his blank face "I swear" he quickly added.

Mintao-kun gave a hmph sat down next to me...crap why am I blushing?

"And we were?" he asked his eyes still fixed on Ikutsuki who was sweating now.

"Right Yamagishi this is Arisato the leader of our group" Mitsuru introduced them and Fuuka replied "I know Arisato-san he saved me from Kyle" Minato-kun tore his eyes away from Ikutsuki and smiled at Fuuka "Call me Minato." Why did he give her the permission so quickly why didn't he give me...Argh away you thoughts Minato and I are just friends nothing more than that...and it was there again like something ripping my heart what's happening to me.

"Alright Minato-kun" Fuuka smiled brightly for the first time she came here.

"Alright Yamagishi" Mitsuru-senpai said catching her attention "We would like you to join our group" The way she said that no one could say no is she pressing her to join? that isn't fair.

"I think you'll make a good addition to the team too" Akihiko-senpai said is he like that too?

"Yeah come join us" Stupei grinned.

She looked at Minato-kun who smiled "Its totally upto you" hearing this she quickly said "Alright I'll help you guys" Wait?

"Are you sure? you have to live here" She didn't even have an option.

"Its ok I rather live here than at home anyway" She said with a look of sadness and Minato-kun's eyes flashed sympathy.

"We really apperciate this we will talk to your parents to resolve any issues" Mitsuru said.

"Wait don't you think we dragged here into this" I had to say this but Fuuka spoke up "Its ok really I want to help you people" she said I sighed alright if that what she wants.

"Looks like your wish has been granted senpai a support persona user "Minato smiled at senpai who chuckled "Yes I can finally join you at tartatus althought I haven't praticed but I will soon return to my prior form" Minato-kun smirked.

"Actually I'm worried about you" he said and senpai fummed I could feel the temperature drop a few celcius why did he do?

"You'll see Arisato EXECUTION" she yelled the last word and threw a bufu spell at Minato-kun who caught it molded it to a flower and handed it to Fuuka who turned scarlet red.

He smirked "Chill out senpai good to have you on the team" he gave her a pat on the back and went upstairs. I saw senpai's mouth curl into a small smile she chuckled "Arisato...he sure knows how to lighten up." I looked at Fuuka who was still scarlet holding on the ice flower. A bit of jeously rose in me but I discarded it away.

"We'll go to taratrus tomorrow" Minato-kun came back downstairs wearing a sleeveless tshirt and had the word "EMPTY" written on it. What does that mean?

"Very well tomorrow it is then" Senpai agreed.

"Dude nice muscles" Stupei said and he winked at me.I'll beat the crap out of him Minato saw the wink and turned to him and a long silence...

"...Stupid" he said and went word became a catchphrase of Minato-kun I could hear Fuuka giggle behind me.

"All the suspence for th-YEOW" he yelled as I stomped his foot "That's for the stupid ghost drama last night" I glared at him and went upstairs I walked up the stairs and stopped at seeing Minato-kun getting a drink he had his headphones on and back turned so he didn't notice me...Why would he ever notice someone like me? Whats happening to me. Tears started to spill from my eyes...why is this happening? There is no way I could l-l-like the him no thats not it I ran towards my room shut the door close and started crying...That sudden realization felt like someone stabbed a dagger into my heart.I clutched the photo of my dad to my chest I always did that when I was sad it helped a bit but not this time tears continued to spill.

"Why would he ever notice me?" I crashed into my bed trying my dammest to sleep and be through with the night.

Minato POV

What the hell did I just saw...Yukari ran upto the stairs and from the looks of it was she...crying? No way I can stand here doing nothing.I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door no answer I knocked again "Its me Minato are you alright?" I said as I knocked again no answer...what happened to her? She must have fallen asleep I sighed I hope she'll be okay. I walked into my room and crashed on the bed "I hope she'll be okay."

Normal POV

Everyone arrived back at the dorm early since the new support persona user would be joinning them they all went into Taratus and this would the most difficult operation till now.

"Alright the team will be Mitsuru Akihiko Yukari" We had to take four members or the terminal wouldn't work apparentely only four people could use it at a time.

"Alright I'll help you with the best of my ability just tell me whenever you require assisstance" Fuuka told them and Minato nodded and ordered him team to enter the dammed tower.

The exploration was going perfectly until...

"I don't sense any shadows here" Fuuka told everyone "But something is strange be on your guard everyone" She cautioned them.

"Woah there's cash here and a buttload of them" Junpei yelled as he found some cash.

"No shadows?" That's reallly strange" Minato said and Mitsuru replied "I agree but whats the worst that could happne lets take our time exploring this floor we might find something usefull" Mintao nodded and they walked slowly exploring the floor taking there time until they could hear Fuuka gasp.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked her.

"S-Something's strange here some extraordinary powerfull is here you have-" here sentence was cutshot as a gunshot rang through out the empty floor catching the attention of each SEES member that sound came from behind them...they all quickly turned and saw something...horrible.

A large creature wearing a brown coat that was covered in blood two chains intersected each other at it's chest creating a largeX it wielded two huge revolvers and had no face where it was supposed to be was covered in bandages with a lone yellow eye watching the SEES members. This was DEATH!

"GET OUT OF THERE THIS IS TOO POWERFULL" Fuuka yelled.

Seeing this Mitsuru and Akihiko paled both thinking the same thing "Its here again".Yukari in fear collapsed on her knees shaking uncontroablly but Minato had kept a clear head.

He slowly walked closer to Yukari the creature was watching him move but not doing anything he picked her up into his arms bridal style and backed away standing beside his senpai's "Is this the thing you told me about" he asked,his voice a whisper Mitsuru replied in a weak voice "Y-Yes this is the most powerfull shadow in tartarus we call it the reaper."

"In 3 seconds run like hell for your life...Yukari are there?" he asked the brunette and he felt her nod weakly on his chest..

"3...2...1 RUN!" he screamed and run carrying Yukari with his team reaper didn't waste anything he let out a sadistic laugh raisng his revolver and firing it casting a Magarudyne at the group.

"WATCH OUT EVERYONE" In a split second Minato summoned a card and crushed it summong Anibus the jackal headed persona muttered something casting a Makarakarn on the party the wind spell deflected hitting the extremely powerfull shadow but it barely did any damage and only made him back away.

They ran through the floor with the reaper in pursuit occasionally firing some bullets which Minato deflected with spells and dodged them he ran at the end since he was carrying casted a Masukukaja on the entire party making them run faster.

"FUUKA WHERE IS THE TERMINAL?" He yelled and Fuuka answered after a brief pause "Its not the north east end of the floor not too far from here keep moving the same direction and take a turn to the left."

"Roger."

The all arrived at the terminal Mitsuru and Akihiko going in Minato tried to go in but a huge bullet came his way he had to move or both of them would die he quickly moved to the left and the almost baseball sized bullet hit the terminal breaking it there only chance of escape was gone.

Even though the reaper had to mouth it let out another sadistic laugh "THOU CANNOT ESCAPE DEATH" he yelled in a demonic voice causing Yukari to shake again.

Minato slowly whispered something to Yukari and put her down she stood on her own feet but was still shaking she could feel deathly aura coming from the considered his options "Using that is out the question the area is small and Yukari could get killed...Dammit I have to fight but I don't think this prick has a weakness."Minato looked the reaper in the eye and gave out a devilish smirk.

"Let's dance" he whispered.

"M-Minato-kun?"

"Come forth Thanatos" Minato yelled and the persona appeared at once and charged at the reaper grabbing it by its almost torn cloth and smashing into a nearby wall Thanatos disappeared and Minato took hold of Yukari's wrist and dragged her out of the corner if he had to fight he needed space but Minato made a mental note to protect the fragile girl at all costs.

The reaper got up showing no damage done by being smashed into the wall "Thou art interesting but thou shall perish" he raised his revoler into the air and summoned a fireball hurling it towards the teenagers Minato switched to Apollo and deflected it away easily. "You are mistaken if you think I'll die this easily." he glared at the reaper signaling that he was ready for a fight.

"We have to help him" Junpei and Akihiko yelled.

"Yes we could provide some assisstance" Mitsuru agreed with them they were about to go into the terminal untill they heard his voice "Don't come here" Minato warned them.

"Arisato this is a dangerous situation the reaper is powerful you need help" Mitsuru said.

"I can take him down...if I fight smartly but having you all there makes me more vulnerable so STAY THERE YOU IDIOTS" He yelled ending any possibility that anyone could come he would have his hands full protecting Yukari from the titanic battle that was about to take place.

Minato raised his arms and a bright light engulfed his hand and took the form of a large light materlized and Minato's hand was holding a huge sword almost the size of the reaper's revolver it was the sword of the angle Micheal.

He charged at the creature casting a sukukaja to increase his pace,he jumped into the air and tried to cleave the shadow but it raised one of its revolver blocking the sword another one came from the side but Minato caught it with his hands he used the reaper's body as a wall kicking it in the chest and then doing a backflip moving away from the reaper who fired a Agidyne at the teenager blasting him the attack caused Minato to loose his balance for a few moment but regained it and landed on his feet a part of his shirt was burnt but he showed no sign of pain "That was weak you call yourself death?" he mocked the reaper and this angered the creature and this time it charged at the bluenette.

"Just bring it"

The reaper tried to hit Minato with his revolver but he dodged to the left and came behind the reaper kicking it in the back and casting a Bufudyne that sent the reaper crash into another yelled "Yukari keep caution get far away as possible RUN! he yelled and Yukari obeyed his orders and ran but the brief moment provided the reaper with the chance he blasted Minato with thunder making him scream in agony.

Minato shook his head and saw the reaper taking off in Yukari's directin...his eyes widened and then ran towards it casting another sukukaja to enhance his came infront of the reaper "Your fight is with me...you have to get over my dead body if you want her" he sounded firm Yukari heard this and her heart raced.

"Thou shall perish first then" he spoke in the same demonic voice it created a orb of thunder and threw it at Minato who switched to Odin and absorbed the attack but the reaper was near him in a second hitting him in the gut with the hilt of his revolver causing Minato to drop to a reaper tried to hit him in the head but this time Minato blocked it with his sword and summoned a shortshort in the other hand and drove it into the creature's chest who let out a horrific scream the sword still in the monster's chest Minato kicked it farther in which caused another scream he then charged his hands with a Megidola hitting the reaper in the same spot the attack caused it to fly backwards but this time it regained balance before it could crash into another wall.

"Thou is strong I haven't been hurt in quite a while but you will regret this foolish boy"

"I told you bring it bitch" he taunted the reaper again who fired his revolver but this time a purple ball of energy formed in the air and exploded hitting Minato who flew backwards and slammed against a wall.

"Dammit that hurt" he coughed his eyes darted towards something pink and Yukari was there still standing horrified at the sheer power of the two fighters.

"Dammit girl I told you to run" The reaper turned towards Yukari and this time fired a Megido this was an almighty attack so nothing would void it and it could surely kill Yukari in a blast but Minato will not let her die he drew his evoker and shot himself summoning Vishnu and the multi headed serphent Ananta.

"Infinity"

Yukari could feel her death coming closer she closed her eyes but nothing opened them to see a faintly visible barrier infront of her.

Minato wasted no time he crushed a card and summoned Metatron the angle raised his arms and a golden fist came slamming into the reaper who dropped down but quickly got back up and hit Metatron in the chest with a bullet and Minato felt the pain he clutched his chest and backed away before another bullet came his way intended to blast his face he dodged a the last second the bullet hit his cheek causing blood to spill. He gritted his teeth he got a few shots but the fight wasen't coming to an end.

The reaper blasted Minato with a Agidyne making him smash against the wall he shook his head to drive the pain away his shirt was almost fully burnt so he removed it revelaing his black sleevess shirt with the words chest was full of bruises but the bluenette paid no heed and charged again at the shadow.

He slashed the reaper's arm causing it to scream and drop one of the revolvers Minato picked it up and fired it targating the bullet cut through the cloth and hit the creature's shoulder but the reaper made his other revolver swing to the side hitting Minato in the ribs and Minato could feel some of his ribs being broken.

The reaper tried to go for another hit but this time Minato dodged charged a Agidyne into his fist and slammed into the same spot that he stabbed with the reaper gave the loudest scream yet as black blood spilled he staggered back but casted a mind charged Garudyne at the bluenette who put his arm up at the last second shielding his face from viscious winds that could tear it apart his arms took the burnt of the attack severely damaging them and making blood leak out of his many wounds.

Minato screamed this time and summoned two cards,crushing them he performed the fusion spell Thunder Call shocking the reaper aswell as damaging him Minato summoned Thanatos again and hit the reaper with brave blade and the attack hit and the reaper was seriously hurt.

It staggered again for a few seconds and Minato smirked "That's all?" he said as he wiped the blood of his cheek reaper looked at him in the eye and raised his single revolver again "No boy this is the end FOR YOU" he shot the revolver and Minato looked up to see three balls of purple energy forming in the sky it was the almight attack Megidolaoan but he was ready for it he summoned Helel readying himself for a morning star.

"NO THIS IS YOUR END" He screamed "MORNING STAR"

This time the the light energy didn't came down from the sky but formed into a ball infront of launched it at the three purple energy balls after a few brief moments there was a huge explosion and both of the fighters were down and Minato's sword was at the feet of Yukari.

Minato tried to get up but his injuries were taking its toll on him he got up on one knee but the reaper didn't move but he knew it that thing was still alive.

"Yukari take my sword and finish him" He commanded Yukari looked utterly scared and didn't respond.

"Do it the reaper is barely alive take my sword and kill" He ordered again but no respone.

"DAMMIT GIRL DO IT" He screamed this time and Yukari slowly...very slowly picked up his sword and nerveously walked towards the still down reaper she looked at it for a few moments before raising the sword.

The lone yellow eye of the reaper shot up looking Yukari dead in the eyes.

Yukari POV

I looked at where the reaper used to be but now there was someone else...someone very close to my heart my dad...he looked hurt and my heart felt like it was stabbed.

"What are you doing?" Minato yelled but I ignored him.

"Yu...ka..ri my daughter help your dad" he said in a weak voice I didn't waste a second and raised my evoker to my temple...I will help my dad but didn't he die...?

"Dammit what the hell is wrong with you?" Minato yelled again I looked at him and then back at my dad I made my desision and shot myself summoning IO and healing my beloved father who stood up smiling at me.

"Thank you Yukari now daddy will give you THE DELIVERENCE " His voice turned demonic and he pushed me away with a wind spell...did he just hit me?

I saw my dad morph back into the reaper was I...tricked? I lost whatever the will I had to stand up the reaper had his whole strength restored now and it was because of me and my weak pathetic reaper raised his gun one more time and I just braced myself.

Normal POV

Minato saw Yukari on her knees infront of the reaper who looked ready to attack her...his whole body acked but he will not someone else die here by using all his strength he ran towards and and pushed Yukari out of the way "Not a chance" he said pushing her away but taking the Bufudyne himself.

The attack really hurt and it was worse since he still have Helel equipped he was thrown a good distance away but the reaper got the opening and blasted Minato with a Megidolaon at point blank.

The attack caused him to slam against the wall and this time it gave away and Minato was under the pile of debris the reaper and Yukari looked at the debris for a second Yukari's eyes were starting to get wet but the debris moved and Minato came out but looking barely alive his injuries had multiplied the gash of his cheek was bigger,his shoulder looked out of place his shirt was half torn and from the looks of his face he suffured a concussion.

He looked at the reaper and it showed double "D-D-Dammit" he cursed causing the reaper to laugh he was fully restored now.

Minato looked around to see anything to help his body was a wreck...he looked to the left and saw another terminal his mind had a plan but it would require doubled speed,strength and defense and he had just the groggily shot himself.

"Best friends"

A rainbow coloured glow engulfed Minato and he felt his strength and speed double this would only last for a few seconds so he ran towards them punched reaper in the chest making him back away he quickly grabbed Yukari by her arm and threw her towards the terminal...and she was gone.

She landed on the ground floor to see the relieved faces of every team mate but she quickly got and tried to head for the terminal again to be stopped by Fuuka.

"Wait Yukari-chan Minato-kun has a plan" Fuuka said and they all looked at her.

The reaper laughed again "Can thou beat me with a broken body?" he laughed somemore but Minato continued to smile.

"Its over" he whispered.

He summoned two cards and crushed them the summoning nearly knocked him on his staggered back and beside him were two persona' angle Helel and the monstrous demonic Satan he smirked "I told you its over"

"ARMAGEDDON"

The two persona's dissappeared and the whole floor began to shake the reaper looked confused the shaking grew more and more untill Minato yelled.

"NOW" The ground erupted with a blue-ish flame engulfing the reaper making it scream again the flames grew larger and larger untill it hit the roof making the reaper let out a last demonic scream and was a flash of light and the flames vanished.

Minato looked around the whole place was shattered he was glad he didn't use it when Yukari was here the fatigue took over him and he collapsed to one knee and started panting that fight took alot out of him he stood up and tried his dammest not to fall when he walked into the terminal.

Minato POV

I had the battle of my life there and there was a time when I thought it was all over but I'm glad I won.I walked into the terminal into the ground floor to see relieved and impressed faces of my team mates I walked forward but was tackled by something already exhausted I lost my balance and fell to the ground that someone was Yukari she was hugging me I was already exhausted so I was gonna tell her to give me space but then I felt something wet hit my chest and she clutched me tighter.

"I'm sooo s-sorry you almost d-d-died because of m-me" she sobbed and kept hugging me but now I didn't want her to let go "I'm sorry I know I'm p-pathetic you c-can hate m-me if you want I deserve it"The same warmth engulfed me I lifted her head with my hand and wiped her tears away.

"No I don't hate you at all...I'm glad you are ok I finally got to save someone and" I leaned in closer "I'll do it again for you" hearing this she blushed and smiled widely at me. "Thank you Minato-k-kun I promise I wont be weak again" I smiled at her "I know you will" I turned towards my team member not in the mood for the talking I told them to quickly get out of here since the dark hour was almost over.

Yukari POV

I was seated in the monorail and beside me was Minato-kun who looked like he was sleeping his head fell onto my shoulder. I looked at him his body was full of cuts,bruises and a huge gash on his cheek. I took his by the shoulders and rested his head on my lap I didn't care if Junpei saw that he saved my life I would do anything for him. Maybe and just maybe I might like him...ONLY MAYBE!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolfie: Thank you for the review glad you enjoyed the fight but I'm through with the reaper Minato's rival is my new project.

DF: Thanks man really glad you enjoyed the fight the reaper manipulating Yukari was a sudden idea but glad you liked it.

Siligan: Minato's rival is going to debut soon...very soon maybe during a full moon.

Yukari POV

I wiped the tears again that formed I knew Minato-kun was safe and was resting on my lap but I still couldn't let it go he took a brutal attack because I was so weak willed the reaper manipulated me and played with my heart like a fiddle.I looke down to see Minato-kun sleeping he collasped a few seconds ago due to exhaustion.

His school pants had many cuts and bruises,he tore the jacket and shirt during the fight because of the consistent fire attacks causing it to burn he had the sleevelees tshirt on but even that was torn there was a huge gash on his pale cheek his both arms were severely injured because of the powerfull wind spell I winced seeing the many wounds on his arms but worst of all his shoulder had been dislocated and Fuuka told me he was figthing with a concussion.I felt my eyes water again thinking about the horrible injuries he suffered just because of me.

I saw Junpei grinning at me but it was different not his stupid perverted laugh but a real genuine one."You were in the battle between two of the most powerfull beings on earth but you still ain't got a scratch you gotta admit Yuka-tan he went all out to save ya."

"I agree" Mitsuru senpai spoke up "Arisato continues to suprise me he had a difficult battle with the reaper and it was even more risky since you were there Takeba but Iori is right he gave all he had to protect you I admire that."

I looked at his sleeping form again and felt a sudden warmth in my heart almost like I was in a trance I stroked his beautiful blue hair and judging from his reaction he enjoyed it.I ignored the looks from Stupei and continued to stroke his hair untill we reached the stop we had to wake Minato-kun up he wore Junpei's jacket to hide the cuts on his arms.

Junpei and I helped carry him to the dorm and onto the first second floor where Jupei said his goodbyes after Minato told him he would be okay but I still helped him over to his room placing his arm on my shoulder and walking at a slow place we entered the room and Minato threw the jacket off limped towards his bed and crashed on the bed and as soon as that he was asleep I switched his room's A.C on switched off the light gave him a last good look and slowly walked out the room as I was walking to the third floor I remebered what he said "You have to go over my dead body if you want her" I felt...happiness did he really said that? did he really care for me that much? The grief of being weak faded and away and was replaced by happiness I laid on my bed still thinking about that.

Normal POV

School was off today due to some renovations so the members of SEES were supposed to enjoy the day off but instead they were all still shaken from the epic battle last night.

"Last night was really something." Junpei said as he was eating instant ramen.

"Yes that attack that he used was mind boggling" Akihiko said with an expression of awe "What did he called that?" he turned to Fuuka.

"Armageddon" Fuuka answered "The power was immense but I wonder why didn't he used that before?" Fuuka asked.

"That is a good question" Mitsuru replied "But I thin-" her sentence was cut short as her red eyes darted towards a figure walking down the figure was limping and made everyone wide eyed.

"Minato?" Junpei yelled.

Minato gave his usual two finger salute and collapsed on the single couch "H-Hey" he greeted them.

"Arisato this is madness you are SEVERELY injured go back to bed now." Mitsuru commanded but Minato didn't move.

"Aww I took an eternity to come down here I'm hungry."

"Iori can bring the food upstairs for you Akihiko will help you get to your room."

"Im bored" he replied.

"Stop arguing"

"I'm not"

"You are Arisato"

"Nah-ah"

"Yes"

"No"

Mitsuru was about to reply untill a someone wearing a pink tanktop,blue jeans and a heart choker walked down the and gasped at seeing Minato out of his bed.

"Minato-kun you should be in bed" she ordered.

"I'm HUNGRY get me 10 bowls of ramen NOW" he crossed his arms.

Fuuka giggled "Minato-kun is acting like such a child."

"I'll cook you something and bring it upstairs but now get to bed." The brunette ordered Minato opened his mouth to protest.

"NO BUTS GET UP NOW" She yelled and Minato sighed no use arguing with a woman.

"Alright alright jeez stop yelling" He raised his arms but felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"Yeow" he said a bit loudly and grabbed his injured shoulder.

"A-Are you alright? Yukari asked

"Yeah am ok just that I'm all out from the fight last night I need sometime to recover I can't even heal myself now."

"Arisato what was that attack? Armageddon" Mitsuru asked curiously.

"That is the strongest almighty attack I have you could say this is my most powerfull spell it destroys everything" he answered "Its strong but the side effects are deadly first time I used it I was I was knocked out for a week and couldn't move properly even after waking up."

"Why didn't you use it before?" Mitsuru asked another question.

"I couldn't with Yukari around unlike my other attacks this destroys everything and the area was too small she could have gotten hurt."

"Thats very noble of you Arisato" Mitsuru smiled.

"That fight was awesome" Junpei grinned "This might be the first time I saw you fight seriously."

"Yeah I had too but that thing was wickedly powerfull."

"Yes it was,but the bottom line is you defeated it Arisato as your senpai I'am proud of you" She smiled at him.

"Me too you continue to suprise me Minato" Akihiko grinned too.

"That was the biggest display of bravery and strength I have ever seen well done Minato-kun" Fuuka smiled shyly.

"Alright thats enough get to bed" Yukari quickly added she felt a sting of anger erupting within her and wanted to get Minato out of there.

"Yes maam" Minato groaned and limped his way back up.

Minato POV

Man I'm bored and hungry I want to go down but that crazy pink woman would rip me I'll have to wait.

I looked back on last night that was the first time in a long while I had to fight seriously that thing was extremely strong but I'm glad I won in the end I finally protected someone and one of my closest friend nonetheless.I remembered how she cried while hugging me...why do I feel so strange? I felt my face go hot at the thought of her hugging me tightly. Dammit this never happened before.

The door opened and in came Yukari holding a tray with a bowl in it...whatever it was it smelled good.

"Ah good your in bed" She smiled.

"Y-Yeah" I answered back quickly "S-So what did you bring?"

"Chicken corn soup" she answered as he put the tray on my bed.

"Awesome I love that soup" I cheered at began eating the hot soup slowly she smiled at me again.

"I...Im sorry" she said suddenly leaving me confused.

"Why? what happened" I look at her and she looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that the reaper manipulated me and I healed it and after that I was so scared the I couldn't move...and you had to the hit for me" She really...is nice.

"Its alright...no need to worry...but I need to ask why didn't you attack it with my sword." This caught her by suprise and she fidegeted a bit.

"Ummmm..." She hesitated abit.

"Its alright if you don't wanna"

"No I'll tell you...when I looked into his eyes I felt my vision bluring...and instead of it I saw..." Her eyes were wet "My father...looking hurt I couldn't just control myself I was so stupid that I didn't even think for a second and healed that damn shadow." her hands curled up into a fist.

"Its like I said I can never put it behind it always haunts me and because of my weakness you had to go through that" A tear fell from her eye my body was still not in perfect condition but I put the tray aside and moved closer to her.

"Its alright" I moved more closer "I would go through hell to protect you"

Yukari POV

"I would go through hell to protect you" He said and my mind went completely blank for a he really just say that? Again happiness washed over me I grinned inside hearing those words made me feel so...safe.

"R-Really" I stammered.

"Yeah" He answered at once with a smile I felt my cheeks go hot I looked into his silver eyes they looked so beautiful.I leaned forward with a smile and kissed him softly on his cheek judging his reaction he didn't expect that I pulled back and saw his face covered by a big blush. I giggled inside he looked really cute this is the first time I saw him nervous his silver eyes darting left and right looking at anything but me.

"Ummmm.." He kept looking around while I giggled inside.

"I-I have to e-eat the soup b-before it gets c-cold" he moved his eyes away from me and took the soup and began eating it slowly his face still red.

I giggled again but this time infront of him "Enjoy your soup just text me whenever you need something" I grinned at him and he nervously nodded and looked down and began drinking his soup.I never teased anyone but this felt...so fun I smiled as I closed the door behind me still laughing.

We walked to school togather the next day Minato-kun's injuries healed up after his energy was restored we kept talking about random things untill a loud shriek was heard.

"Ahh Minato-sama" A freshman came running towards was fine but still had bandages on his arms.

"W-What happened to your arms?" she asked her eyes widening in concern I felt my anger slip a little.

"Uhh..." He hesistated to speak.

"EVERYONE ONE MINATO-SAMA IS HURT!" She yelled and a dozen more girls came running our way each...touching Minato who looked lost until I stomped the ground in anger.

"Alright each and everyone one of you scram right now" I glared at each of them and they stopped I kept glaring at them and they slowly moved back and ran.

"Wow thanks for that" he sighed and thanked me.

"No problem" I replied still looking for any obnoxious walked into the classroom where the classes began.

Minato POV

"Hey what happened to your arms?" Kenji asked.

"I got mauled by a bear" I answered as I sipped on a cielo mist.

"Awww...whatever so anyway are you coming with me?" he asked grinning.

"Where?"

"To launch our attack."

I wanted to tell him to get lost but I decided against it and went with him.

"Whatever." He smiled hearing that and dragged me to the clubs.

"Alright wait here I''ll go get myself a girlfriend" he yelled excited and ran I plugged my headphones and listened to Mass Destruction one of my favs right now.

He came back with a huge smile "She said YES YES YES" he jumped up and down looking giddy "She asked me to come over for a private lesson I ain't ready for this" From the looks off his face he was in his own world right now so I just walked away while he was busy daydreaming the guy is an idiot he will get his heart broken sooner rather than later..

SMASH

Magician rank 5...

I walked into the dorm to be greeted by Akihiko "Where have you been?"

"In school?" he chuckled "So how did pratice go?" I asked as I sat down next to Junpei who was playing on his PSP

"Boooring...Since you weren't there."

"I'll be back next week just have a bit of numbness in my arms thats all." I said and laid back on the couch.

I was still thinking of that shadow the reaper as they called it that thing was more powerfull than all the shadows I fought till now put togather are there shadows even more powerfull than that? even more than me? I have to keep training and get stronger.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the ladies of SEES walking down.

"Hello ladies" I greeted them all.

"Welcome back"

"How was your day?"

"Hey Minato-kun."

"The day was boring and I'm fine" I answered all of there questions in one Mitsuru checked her watch "She'll be here any mintue now" She said who is she taking about?

"Who?" As soon as I asked the question the door slammed opened to reveal a black haired idiot marching towards the hell is she here?

"What do you want?" She asked witht he same tone that makes me wanna punch her...if she way a guy.

"Tachibana this is Fuuka Yamagishi our newest member she has a support persona"

"Like hell I care" She yelled just as Fuuka was going to greet her.

Her black eyes darted around and then fixed at me and she gave a smug smile "Awww...did the baby got a scratch?"She sounded like she was was glad that I got hurt.

"Yeah...the hell do you care?" I asked but she still that smile on her face "Minato Arisato finally got hurt by a shadow so bad that he had to bandage his arm I thought you were the most resilent and most powerfull among us all?" I smirked back at her.

"Yeah I got hurt by a shadow with a single yellow eye and two huge ass revolvers but in the end I kicked his ass all over tartarus" I said with a smile and she looked suprised.

"You what?" She yelled.

"I killed that prick with two guns and if you think this injury is a joke" I tore off my bandages to reveal my severely bruised arms "Think again." She didn't say a word to me but turned to redhead.

"He's bluffing ain't he?"

"No he did kill the reaper and in a single strike that attack made whole of the tartarus shake" She told her and instead of answering her Sakura turned to me.

"What attack did you use?"

"Like I'm telling you" I said with a smug smile of my own.

"I'm asking you again or else..." She said with rage.

"Like what?"

"Screw you" She yelled and grabbed my injured arm digging her nails into my still fresh bruise making me scream she then twisted it with a sadistic smile.

"The fuck are you doing?" Junpei yelled but she ignored him "Are you gonna tell now or do I have to break it?"

I jerked my arm away from her and charged a Megido into my hand intending to blast her face off but I just stopped a few inches shy of her entire event made her suprised but she shook it off and smiled at me "Oh? what happened don't you have the balls?" she gave out a giggle full of arrogance.

I clutched my injured arm and then looked her in the eye "You better thank God that your a girl Sakura" I said through clenched teeth.

She grabbed my collar leaned in and whispered "Heh so you can't hit me...your pathetic." She pushed me back gave out another giggle and walked out of the entire event made my blood boil.

"Dammit that girl really gets on my nerves" I stomped the ground.

I felt someone touching my arm I looked to see Yukari her eyes wide in worry "She is such an ass" she said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay just pissed thats all." I answered.

She charged a dia into her hand and healed me I felt a bit of pain leaving my arm the injury was big so normal dia's weren't enough.

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

"She is...horrible" Fuuka said her hand covering her mouth.

"I know" Akihiko sighed"Glad she dosen't live here." I nodded.

I covered my arm again "Dammit I just hope she was a guy." Junpei grinned "Me too"

We all ate dinner and then went to bed I still felt a little angry but discarded it and slept I woke up next morning to feel great looks like all my fatigue was gone I charged a salvation up my arm and all that pain and marks were gone.

Today was saturday and that could-be-lying-bastard Ikutsuki would be coming tonight to talk about something I spent hanged around with Yuko after school whom I helped coach a bunch of kids my social rank increased to level 6.

"Hello everyone" The chairman smirked "I wanted to let you know how my research is going" Everyone was excited to hear it expect me nothing about shadows excites me I just wanna kill them.

"Those four shadows you fought belong to group 1 to 4 this we have known for a while" He finished and Fuuka spoke up "Oh I get it there are 12,8 we haven't seen yet"

The chairman grinned at Fuuka "Your quite sharp Fuuka-kun."

"But the most fasinating thing is they don't kill there prey they feed on there minds" Thats fasinating? "Shadows...we must learn more about them."

"What about tartarus? Why does it even exsist?" Yukari asked at looked at redhead who remained silent something ain't right here is senpai hiding something from us?

"There are 8 left right? Lets beat them all" Junpei yelled raising his arms.

"I agree thats all we can do at this point" I agreed with Junpei...wow.

"But about tartarus will we ever learn about that?" Yukari asked.

"..." Mitsuru remained silent and walked away.

During the last operation to save Fuuka we learned about the special shadows that only appear during a full are way more powerfull that the ones at tartarus...the next full moon will be 3 days from now I gotta be ready.

I spent the few days leveling up my social links I meet a cute grade schooler who's parents were getting divorced and I also met President Tanaka who told me to give 20,000 yen and I'll get millions back I knew this was a fraud but still I gave it to him it will be fun to watch what he does.

Finally the day was here the full moon...and the place it chose was very interesting.

Normal POV

"Its located in Iwatodai inside a building called shirakawa boulevard" Hearing this Junpei gave out a snicker and Ikutsuki rubbed his goatee.

"They have been finding the lost in pairs lately now I understand why"

"...Oh I get it" Mitsuru sweatdropped.

Lucia disappeared and Fuuka asked "Whats on Shirakawa?" I'm not familiar with that area." she asked and Junpei's grin grew even wider "Oh thats were people go to...ya know" Fuuka hid her face and Yukari smacked Junpei on the head "You have the dirtiest mind" she glared at him.

"Nonsense they are no different than ordinary hotels the rooms are just a bit fancier." The chairman added.

"Aww...man thats it?"

Yukari fidgeted "I don't know about this...maybe I shouldn't go" Junpei's eyes lit up "Your just like a little kid Yuka-tan"

"Here we go again" The leader of SEES sighed.

"Shut up stupei alright I want the piece of the action this time." She declared and Minato thought "That came out horribly wrong considering where we are going."

"Alright the team will be Junpei Mitsuru and the brunette" Minato declared.

"Brunette?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah" Minato answered "Your the only one with brown hair."

"OH" she nodded and then they walked towards the love hotel and were gaining looks from people.

Minato had his headphones on and he tuned out the rest of the world,Junpei's mind was dreaming while Yukari and Mitsuru looked red they walked with there face told them to wait for Sakura to waited untill she arrived wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"This is were people go to bang am I right?" Sakura asked looking at Minato.

"Your sick" Minato replied disgusted.

"Oh is that so?" She licked her lips "You...want a piece of me? how about we book a room?" She gave out a dirty giggle since finding out that Minato would never hit a girl she tried to piss the blunette off just to watch him helpless Yukari was angry and was about to say something untill Mitsuru cut in "...Lets move in shall we Akihiko and Koromaru will keep watch over Fuuka"

"Be carefull" Fuuka said.

"Kick ass guys" Akihiko cheered.

"Woof Woof"

They entered the hotel it was all pink...with fancy doors and packs of...nevermind they walked around dealing with the smaller shadows.

"Ugh...why this place?" Yukari groaned inside "This is really disgusting."

"Of all the places the shadow had to choose this goddam place" Minato yelled as he sliced a shadow in one hit.

"ITS ALL ME BABY" Junpei yelled as he slashed a shadow into nothing.

"I detect a strong presence on the third floor please head over there and be carefull" Fuuka told them and they climbed the stairs.

"The third floor? the floor has the most fancy rooms" Sakura leered at Minato who gritted his teeth "Just concentrate on the mission."

"And...what about after that?" She asked but Minato ignored her and walked towards a large door he could sense a shadow behind but that was strange he might be able to sense persona's but he never sensed shadows that was Fuuka's ability.

He kicked the door open to find the shadow...a strange one at shadow looked like a fat statue with a blue mask sitting on a throne chair and behind him was the body of a woman with a plant look-a-like for a head and infront of them were two wooden statues that looked like guards.

"This thing's the boss...? its pretty...normal looking" Yukari said.

"Not sure if sarcastic" Minato replied and took out his sword "Be ready everyone everyone full assualt but Yukari and Mitsuru heal anyone who is hurt." he ordered "Sakura and Junpei go all out"

"Kay sweetie" Sakura replied pissing Minato even more.

The shadow saw the group of teenagers and laughed throwing a mazionga at grabbed Yukari and pushed her away shielding her from the electric charged forward but was interrupted by the wooden statue that charged forward hitting him in the head knocking him back.

"D-Dammit these things can attack? Junepi said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah Akihiko and Mitsuru take out the slammer ones" he ordered and summoned Thor launching a bolt of lightning at the shadow which had no effect.

"Right it nulls electricity everyone" he yelled to them and saw Sakura summoned Surt to launch a fireball to the shadow but it dodged it and tilting its body downwards.

"Bastard" She cursed and charged at it driving a knife to its rather large stoamch the shadow shrieked in pain and ordered one of the guards to attack Sakura she dodged at the last second.

The battle continued on the shadow was not dealing any spectacular damaged untill it laughed and the whole place turned into a cemetery shocking all of the members who stood there the illusion faded but Minato dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"Dammit sister I'm sorry" he fell to the ground and the small wooden shadow charged at him but Minato didn't move his eyes transfixed on the ground,he felt pain as the shadow collided but made no scream just a huge bruise on his face was the result.

"The shadow has inflicted fear on Minato-kun used Patra to cure him" Fuuka told the memebers Yuakri listened to her and shot herself summong IO and running a Patra through Minato who stood up his eyes full of anger.

"How d-dare you?" He yelled at the shadow which laughed as the result and this pissed him off even more.

"Screw you" he summoned Helel and readied for a Morning Star untill...

"No Minato-kun the whole place will be torn to pieces" Fuuka advised the bluenette who made the angle disappear and cursed but a idea rang through his mind it was time to use one of his newest persona.

He summoned a card and crushed it.

"Lucifer" he commanded and the king of demons appeared behind him the appearance of him sending a chill down everyone's spine and the shadow backed away in fear.

"Lets see if you can handle the static" he smirked and ordered.

"Electric Break" The shadow was surronded by a glow and Minato could feel the invulnerability of electrcity disappear.

Minato's whole body turned blue like a bolt of electricity,still glowing Minato charged at the shadow after taking Lucifer in he momentarily disappeared from the eyes of his team mates and appeared behind the shadow after a second.

They both stood still for a moment untill the shadow gave out a scream and collapsed on the ground turning into black mist and disappearing finally.

Minato sighed "That was tiring." he turned to his friends"Is everyone alright?" he asked and they all nodded.

"Dammit I need to get better" Junpei didn't even touch the shadow this time.

"Yeah but the battle was toooo easy" Akihiko said with a bored look.

Mitsuru chuckled "Thats Akihiko."

Minato walked to the door and tried to open it but the door didn't budge he tried to open it again but no result.

"Dammit why isn't it opening?" he asked and he tried again.

"Whats wrong Minato-kun?" Yukari asked.

"The door won't open." he replied.

"WAIT" Fuuka cut in "I still sense a shadow here but not the one you defeated and its still in the room." Fuuka warned them and they looked around.

"I don't see anything odd here" Minato looked around untill Yukari called.

"Is it just me...or is something strange about this mirror?" she asked and the whole group walked towards her looking at the mirror.

Minato looked at it for a second and his mind went blank and his vision started blacking out.

...

...

...

Minato groaned as he got up from the bed his eyes adjusted to the scene and he was not in his room...not even in his dorm. He looked around and the room was pink and a shower was next to mind was a bit fuzzy he couldn't remember what he was doing here and then suddenly a voice cut in...

"Embrace your desire..." The voice was not that of a human but the voice sounded like an alien and he knew it too well it was the voice of a shadow he felt his hatred for the voice grow he slapped his forehead and felt the voice go away.

"Dammit I was supposed to be on a mission...we defeated the shadow and then something went wrong..." His mind calculated what the hell just happened untill his eyes darted towards some clothes on the floor...a pink sweater...a black skirt,pink bra and brown boots they looked familiar.

"Crap pink sweater only Yukari wears it...where is she?" he asked himself and a voice sang.

"Oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad~!" The voice sang with a arousing tone and even the voice sounded familiar.

The shower door opened and in came Yukari wearing nothing but a pink towel hiding her breasts from being exposed,Minato felt his face go hot from just looking at brown eyes were full of what looked like...lust she eyed Minato and smiled seductively "I'm glad its you Minato-kun" she licked her lips "I only want you..." she said seductively and slowly walked towards Minato who was still sitting on the bed and his mind was fucked.

He looked away but she grabbed him by his cheek and turned his face towards herself she leaned in and whispere "You turn me on" she said and laid her knees on each side of Minato who was too stunned to do anything but he quickly shook his head.

"Yukari wake up this is the shadow's trap." he yelled trying to pull away but Yukari grabbed him by his collar and softly kissed his neck Minato bit back a moan...he had to do something before she does something that she will regret for the rest of her life.

"Dammit think striaght." he yelled again and Yukari giggled "I am straight." she tried to undo the button of his shirt but Minato smacked her hand away but didn't made Yukari back off she was still clinging onto Minato who racked his brains trying to think of something.

Yukari continued to nibble at his neck and Minato continued pushing her away but she still kept coming back from more...he thought of hitting her with a electric spell and knocking her down...but he would not do that to her.

"Why do you resist?" she asked her face turning into a scowl but then it quickly faded to her smile "You take control."

Minato's brain had an idea he could try to use a Charmdi he wasen't sure that she was charmed but it was worth a try he pushed Yukari away this time a bit forcefully and launched some pink energy at Yukari who tackled him making him fall on the bed and Yukari on top.

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds untill Yukari clutched her head and groaned "Uh...whats happening I was supposed to be on a mission...where am I?" she ignored that someone under her was trying to move she looked down and way herself wearing nothing but a pink towel and even more shocking she was sitting on top of Minato who looked completely red and stammered "C-Could y-you please m-move off me?" he begged more than looked wide eyed for a moment and realized the horrible situation she was in she quikcly jumped off Minato and backed away taking her clothes and running into the shower.

"That was awkward as hell I was almost about to get raped" He knew he was called a chick magnet but this was far too much he was taken away from his thoughts when Fuuka called out to him.

"Minato-kun can you hear me?" she asked and Minato spoke "I hear you."

"Sorry for not contacting you sooner the shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got seperated you need to meet up with them on the 3rd floor" she finished and Minato nodded "Roger"

"Can you hear me Yukari?" she asked and Yukari replied at once "Y-Yeah I hear you alright"

"Ummmm...did something happened?" she asked timidly and Yukari yelled "NO NOTHING AT ALL."

Minato walked towards the mirror and saw a red mark on his neck...is that what he think it is?

The door opened and Yukari came in looking completely red and she refused to look at Minato but she caught the redness on his neck and asked "Ummmm whats that?" she asked and she somehow might know the answer.

"Its a hickey dammit" Minato yelled "That shadow is one dead sumbitch" he cussed and moved towards the door,but stopped at the door and turned towards Yukari

"L-Lets just forget anything happened here alright?" he said and before hearing an answer he walked out of the door with Yukari following behind.

"Dammit that was awkward...I can't even look at her now and she dosen't look at me".The two walked in awkward silence togather trying to find the stairs untill they spotted Sakura waiting at the middle of the floor she looked at them and Minato wondered where was she?

"What were you two doing?" she asked and the two turned bright red and nothing came out from there mouth.

"Nothing happened" Minato replied looking down and Sakura gave out a snicker "Don't act dumb its obvious you banged each other" she said simply and this caused Minato and Yukari's eye widened.

"That's a hickey" She pointed towards Minato's neck after a slight pause she leered at Yukari "I always knew you were a slut." she smiled evily and Yukari could feel her eyes water Sakura continued insulting her "No wonder your popular at your school always wearing that short skirt" And at this point Minato snapped.

"THATS IT JUST SHUT UP" He yelled causing Sakura to turn her attention to him but as soon as she looked at him she backed away as his eyes again took the colour of black "I HAVE HAD THE ENOUGH OF IT" He yelled again stomping towards Sakura who backed away "Can't you keep your fucking mouth shut for one goddamn second?" Sakura backed up against a door and Minato cornered her his eyes were back to silver but he had a look of absolute anger on his face and Sakura could feel a weird aura coming from him "Your pathetic...so pathetic even your persona wants no part of you" he spat and Sakura still didn't respond "Don't you dare insult her infront of me GOT THAT?" He punched the door blowing it off its hindges utterly shocking the black haired girl.

"Did that go through your thick skull?" he spat again but still she didn't respond.

"...Stupid woman don't you do anything stupid infront of me ever your not a girl...your a monster." he said with a look of disgust."And I don't have any problem shutting them up." He walked away from her and she just stood there not moving or anything.

Minato walked towards Yukari who was holding back tears "Don't worry about what that moron said." He said and wiped a tear from her eye and smiled "Your untouchable" this caused Yukari to smile a little "Thank you Minato-kun."

The yelling had made Junpei and Mitsuru came running up Mitsuru had a pure look of anger on her face while Junpei was almost shivering.

"Did something happened?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shook his head "Nothing the idiot got the dose of reality." he looked at Sakura who was moving towards them glaring daggers at Minato.

"I got it" Fuuka's voice chimed in "Its the mirrors you have to break them to break the seal from what I can see they don't show your reflection please find them out." Minato nodded and ordered his team to break those mirror after breaking them and unlocking the huge door they opened it to face the mind controlling shadow.

It looked a like a huge pink heart with a long neck and a mask of lovers on top it also had two wings and it was floating in mid air.

"How dare you pull shit like that I hope your ready to die." Minato glared at it.

"So this is the punk I'll teach you not to mess with a girl's heart" Yukari also glared at it.

The battle was over quickly Minato hit a Black Viper early on severely weakning it and they then finished it off with an All out hour was almost over so they walked outside to be greeted by Fuuka and the others.

"I'm glad your all safe" Fuuka smiled and Mitsuru chuckled "The enemy was sly but you did well."

"I did what I could" she said with embrassment and Mitsuru turned towards Minato "And you too Arisato for withstanding the enemy's mental assualt." Minato shrugged.

"Alright lets call this a night" Akihiko and Mitsuru walked away.

"Oh Yukari" Fuuka called out "About that thing you mentioned the other day...I found out something." Yukari semmed excited "Cool tell me about it later" She turned towards the two males "We should head back too" she said cheerfully.

Junpei's eyes were full of jealousy "So your the hero again eh Minato." he said with venom to Minato who was looking at the rooftop.

"If its the same story about you being an immature brat about I got to lead then SAVE IT I ain't the mood to listen to the B.S" Minato spoke with a deadly voice still looking towards the roof.

Junpei gritted his teeth and was saying something but Minato ignored him and turned towards the girls "You guys go on I need to see something."

Yukari frowned "What exactly?" she asked and Minato answered "Nothing imporant just go." he commanded and Junpei stomped his way "Tch...ok boss." Yukari looked at Minato again he looked serious and she turned on her heels walking behind Junpei and Fuuka.

After they were gone.

Minato POV

Something or someone is up the roof are they persona users? I ran upto the hotel and climbed the stairs and slammed the door to the roof open.I was greeted by two males and a female.

One who looked to be the leader was a thin pale man in his 20s he was just wearing jeans and no shirt his arms were full of disgusting tattoo's and his eyes they were completely hallow he seemed quite shocked and his persona it was almost other guy looked like a nerd with a green suit and glasses he had blue hair like me and carried a briefcase...are they some drug dealers?

The girl had red hair and wore a white dress her eyes were completely emotionless and she didn't even seem suprised like the other two were.

"Alright spying on people is really bad" I started speaking "Who the hell are you?" I asked and the shirtless man smiled "I wasen't expecting you to come here that took me by suprise" he said and completely ignored my question.

"My name in Takaya and this is Jin and Chidori" He introduced and I asked the most obvious question "And why the hell are you spying on us?"

"I will not tell you that." He said bluntly pissing me off.

"But I'm afraid you will not see the light of another day" he took out a revolver from his pocket and pointed at me "Goodb-" His sentence was cut short as I threw a fireball at the piece of metal making him throw it up I then threw a Megido at it shattering it into pieces and he looked pissed.

"You will regret that you punk." Jin yelled.

"Beware that person is not normal" The girl Chidori advised them but they didn't back off.

Takaya dropped on his knees and smacked his head and summoned a persona? the persona was a shirtless man with wings growing from the middle of its back it looked like it had something on his eyes.

Jin shot himself with an evoker and summoned his persona a robot with a circular head and one arm there persona's are interesting to say the least but the strongest brother of them lies within me.

"You think that blind old man and that stupid toy robot can beat me? The god of death?" I flashed what I hoped come across as a sadistic smile I summoned Thanatos making them both gasp and back away in fear and for the first time Chidori went wide eyed "Back off you can't beat him." Thanatos gave out a monstrous roar and the persona's disappeared and the two users contined backing away.

"I won't kill you right now because you didn't hurt any of us" I stated Thanatos still behind me "BUT if I see you again it won't be pretty" Thanatos disappeared and I turned my back walking away from the roof but I could hear something coming out from Takaya's mouth "Plan B."


	18. Chapter 18

**disturbedforce : Thank you I'm glad to see people enjoying this fic I plan on doing a LizxMinato moment but I don't know how much love I can squeeze into a T rated fanfic can someone help me with this? And just to striaght things up Sakura dosen't like Minato she was just pissing him off and I guardamntee this fic will be completed I already have a epic plan about Riyoji and Nyx.**

**Ericmc020304 : Once you reach lvl 90 reaper becomes a piece of cake with Messiah as your persona just null his darkness weakness and even rush can beat the reaper just heal yourself when you need to.**

**I saw Ikutsuki calling Fuuka kun during a chat so I guessed it worked with females too thanks for clearing that up.**

**random person :Thank you for the reviews I hope you keep enjoying the fic.**

**Blanchimont : Lol thank you for the compliments.**

Yukari POV

Last night was difficult and awkward as the hell could I do something like this? well it wasn't really me but still I only remember being on top of Minato-kun...what did I do before?

But I'm glad Minato-kun didn't turn out to be a pervert...what if Junpei was there? I shuddered at the thought of Junpei...and...I in the same...Argh begone evil thoughts I smacked my forehead earning a weird look from Minato-kun who was sitting beside me on the monorail even he never to be fazed and calm Minato was acting really...not like himself he didn't look me in the eye since the night and truth be told even I couldn't.

There was an awkward silence between us,Minato-kun kept playing with his mp3 player untill I finally broke the silence.

"Ummmm...Minato-kun?" He didn't respond I pulled his headphones away from his ear and he gave me an annoyed look. "What?" he clearly wasn't happy about me pulling his headphones during the best part of the song.

I didn't know how to say this...so I kept quiet for a moment trying to organize my thoughts he kept staring at me his eyebrow raised until after what seemed like years I spoke "Thank you for defending me against Sakura."

"Thats alright that psychopath had it coming." He said with a look of disgust "I also didn't forget her digging her nails into my wounds."

I winced remembering that "Yeah she can be a bitch." He nodded.

"And about what happened in the r-r-oom I-" He held up a hand a tinge of pink dusting his pale cheeks "Shirakawa never happened got that never speak about that damn place again." he commanded with a dead serious tone and I quickly nodded.

"Why did you wanted us to leave?" I asked and he waved his hands "Nothing important seriously I'll have to wait and see then tell you guys but trust me I ain't backstabbing you or anything." Why did he say that?

"Don't be stupid I would never think like that." I said annoyed that he even thought of chuckled "Right sorry."

The train stopped and we both walked towards the school...exams were coming near but after that holidays I wondered what I could do during that.? Maybe find myself a boyfriend? I looked towards Minato who was listening to his headphones...he was everything a girl wants...good looking,intelligent and caring once you get to know him...and my theory was proved true as a bunch of girls ran towards him untill I yelled at them to scram he did thank me after has only been months since he moved here but he surely is one the most popular males in Gekkoukan...maybe the most popular.

We both sat at our usual place and classes were underway but I didn't really pay much attention my mind was on the papers Fuuka handed me about the explosion ten years ago...my suspicions might be true senpai is hiding something from us...something big and I will know about it.I should confront her about it when the chairman arrives everyone will be there might be my best -kun answered a question and I turned to Junpei who muttered "Perfect Bastard." Minato didn't hear that but I did I wanted to smack him on the head how dare he call Minato-kun teacher reminded us that the exams will begin next week.

I arrived at the dorm to see Minato-kun helping Fuuka study and Junpei was on the other couch with a scowl on his face the exams were near so I joined them but Junpei was still playing his PSP.

"No its supposed to go like this." Minato instructed Fuuka "Oh sorry I didn't see it before" Fuuka smiled weakly.

"No problem keep that formula in mind."

"Nothing the great and almighty Minato can't handle eh?" Junpei spat at Minato-kun causing my blood to boil.

"Grow up for a goddamn second stupei" I yelled at him but he ignored me and threw his console away looking at Minato "I demand to take the test again...but this time you hit back"

Minato-kun looked at him blankly for a few seconds and this was making Junpei angry but he finally spoke "You'll get beaten to a pulp" He said with brutal honesty.

Stupei stomped the ground and yelled "Shut up you act so high and mighty I'm gonna beat you to a pulp this time I'll be in the basement come over there." He said and walked away.

"Ummm...Minato-kun what will you do?" I asked and he shrugged "What he wants its time to give his ego a reality dose." he answered and walked towards the basement.

Fuuka tugged at my sleeve "What are they doing?" She asked I sighed "Stupei's gonna get his ass kicked." I answered and went to the basement and Fuuka followed.

I saw Minato-kun leaning against the wall we were waiting for Junpei to arrive and he did after a few moments holding his rather large sword his face was confident but that was contradicted by the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Are you sure you want me to hit back?" He asked and Junpei yelled "YEAH DON'T BE A SCARED BITCH MINATO."

This caused a sparkle of anger in Minato's eyes but it was quickly discarded and he raised his arms "Alright as you wish."

Junpei ran towards him bringing his sword out from the left,but Minato dodged as he titled his body and swipping Junpei off his feet causing him to fall he instantly got back up and tried to hit him from above but Minato caught the sword with ease and rammed his knee up Junpei's gut and he screamed loudly crashing to the ground near his tried to get back up but dropped to his kness clutching his gut in pain.

"Its...over." Minato said walking towards the stairs.

"Who...say...so?" Junep was on his feet again holding his sword.

"I do go learn how to use your sword before fighting me again."

"Shut up." Junpei yelled at him but Minato-kun already was gone.

"There goes the perfect bastard." Junpei said through clenched teeth making me mad...really mad.

"Its not his fault he is better than you in each and every way." I yelled at him and stomped off.

Minato POV

Junpei got what was coming to him it ain't my fault he has too big of an ego.A lot of people hate me for being like this so I guess its ok if he hates me too its his life afterall I ain't going to please him to like me that little bugger can go to hell.

I walked towards my room and spotted someone...that witch was leaning against my door and apparentely waiting for me.

I gave her a annoyed look and walked towards the door "What the hell could you possibly want now." I hissed but instead of cussing she smiled at me what the hell is going on?

She stopped leaning against the door and walked forward and I was ready to enter my room untill she said "Minato-san." I was really shocked hearing this normally she would call me a punk or an asshole but she actually refereed me with my name and with a honorific.

"Y-Yeah?" I said stiffly but that didn't dampen her mood.

"I want...to say something." She twirled her black hair looking down.

"What?" I asked opening the door.

"I wanted to apologize for how I have been acting" She nervously said and my mind blown she is...saying sorry? Is something going in her mind.

"Its okay...I guess."

"No...I want to say in my own way."

Normal POV

Sakura tackled Minato making them both tumble in his room the tackle made Minato be on his guard he was about to push Sakura away but she planted her lips on his kissing the blue haired boy who was lost for words he didn't return the kiss but Sakura did all the work her tongue moving into his mouth,Minato forcefully broke the kiss and gaped at Sakura who smiled and said seductively "You taste sweet." She pushed him hard making him fall on his bed.

Sakura undid the first few buttons of her shirt revealing her black bra,she gave out a giggle "I'm really sorry." She said and walked towards the still mind blown bluenette who backed away she giggled again and walked even closer her face inches away from Minato's "I'm all yours Minato." She placed a hand on his shoulder "Just do...as I say." That made Minato's mind act at once and he pushed her away.

Sakura was shocked by the sudden push but Minato soon told her "Oh its the same story now isn't it" He said with a look of anger "Your just trying to seduce me so I can tell you all about my power ain't it?" Sakura was now glaring daggers at Minato who still continued "It ain't gonna happen NOW GET LOST." He yelled at her and Sakura screamed

"Damn you" She slapped Minato across his face hard and stormed out of his room kicking the door brutally.

Minato's cheek was stinging from the slap he gritted his teeth "Damn that girl." He looked at the mirror and had a slap print on his left cheek he touched it and felt his anger grow "Dammit thats it next time I'll do something drastic."

Sakura was stomping angrily towards the exit she screamed a big "Fuck off" to Junpei who had asked what happen she exited the dorm and slammed the door close.

"That bastard." Her anger was even greater than Minato's "How dare he reject me." She punched the nearest pillar "He is gonna...pay dearly."

Minato tried to get the recent event organized "She wanted something from me in return." He racked his brains "I'm such a idiot I should have gone with the flow and asked her what she wants." He pinched the bridge of his nose "Something is up with her I know she hates my guts but she had something big planned in that sadistic mind of hers or she wouldn't have gone that far." The touched his still red cheek "That slap hurt dammit." A voice called out to him.

"MINATO COMMAND ROOM." That sounded like Akihiko he rubbed the redness still present of his cheek and went to the 4th floor opening the door to the command he looked around to see Yukari,Fuuka and Junpei sitting on the big couch,Ikutsuki was on the lone chair at the end while Akihiko occupied the one of the two single couches he sat next to him and looked at Mitsuru who explained the last mission to Ikutsuki.

"I see so there getting tougher...but it isn't that bad I called his meeting beca-" His sentence was cut short by a very determined Yukari "I'm sorry before we go on I have to ask Mitsuru senpai something." She looked the the hieress who was shocked.

"Me?" She asked.

"Since I joined, so many things have happened... I went along with it,without really understanding what was going on... But now, I need to know. I'm gonna ask you straight out... You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai? You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus... but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?" She shot a glare at Mitsuru who looked shocked and very sad.

Junpei was intrigued "What accident?" he asked and Yukari was more than willing to answer.

"There was an explosion near our school, and a lot of people died...It must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you think?Luckily, no students were injured. But... around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. ...Seems like more than just a coincidence.I dug up some old school records, and found something interesting. The students who were absent... They all collapsed suddenly, and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka..." She answered and looked Mitsuru dead in the eye.

"Tell me truth I want to know what really happened." She almost yelled at her senpai who was looking down at the ground she released a sigh and then looked up "I never wanted to hide it,it just never seemed revlevant but very well I'll tell you.

Mitsuru started telling the other members about how her grandfather tried to manifest the power of the shadows to gain control over and time and space but the experiment ended in failure and gave birth to tartarus and the dark hour.

Minato curled his hand into a fist "So it all started because of that one man...that Kirijo" He thought but looked at Mitsuru who looked shattered "But I can't hate her it isn't her fault she is trying to take the whole weight of the mistake that wasn't even hers."

"SO YOU LIED TO US?" Yukari yelled glaring daggers at Mitsuru who for the first time in her life didn't respond to someone yelling at her.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Mitsuru could say.

Ikutsuki spoke up "Yukari it does in the past who are to blame...It's been ten years since that incident... No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active,at least we can find and destroy them... Do you realize what this means?" His face was full of excitment.

"What if I told you that those 12 shadows are the cause of everything?" He asked looking at the group.

"If we defeat them all tartarus and the dark hour will disappear?" Akihiko asked his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Exactly that is why I called this meeting." He replied.

"Is that really true?" Fuuka was too happy to believe it.

"Of course now we shou-" His sentece was cut short by Minato "No way in hell I am believing that coming from a guy as shady as you." He glared at Ikutsuki.

"There is e-evidence." He stammered and Minato yelled "WHAT EVIDENCE?"

Mitsuru cut in "Arisato calm down...we have no other option infront of us lets just take our chances." She said looking at him who still didn't buy the story. "What's the worst that could happen?" She asked and Ikutsuki grinned inside his mind "Worst that could happen hah."

Ikutsuki smiled at Minato "Please trust me Minato-kun" Hearing this Minato turned towards him "Trust? That's the same thing that bastard Nanjo said to me." He yelled causing Mitsuru to go wide eyed. "You know Nanjo?" she asked and Minato nodded "Yeah he wanted the support of the Shirogane group but when they refused him he tried to be my friend telling me to TRUST him and I did." Minato stomped the ground "But that bastard and his father had plan to beat me to death and then use me as a blackmail material telling my gramps to sign a 10 year contract and... he had a persona." He told them and Mitsuru was really shocked.

"H-He did?" She asked and Minato nodded "Yeah he chained me,electrocuting,stabbing and what not.I was almost dead untill he mocked me about how much of a idiot I was to trust him and my anger flared I broke free from the chain" He turned to Ikutsuki "You want to know what I did?" He asked and even before waiting for a reply he walked closer to the chairman of the board "I bashed him face in almost beating him to death,hell I hit him so hard he lost his memory." Hearing this Ikutsuki turned ghost white,Minato grabbed him by the collar making him stand up "Bottom line chairman...don't screw with me...Nanjo had a powerfull persona while you don't I'll easily beat the crap out of you...if you ever do anything stupid." His face showed no emotion and Ikutsuki was sweating buckets.

"T-T-Then h-h-ow c-c-can you t-t-trust them?" He pointed towards the SEES members and Minato answered "They all have a persona and I see them everyday they haven't done anything suspicious but you...I barely see you over here God knows what you do when you ain't here."

Ikustuki had a sorry excuse for a smile on his face "I swear on my soul Minato-kun I will never betray you."

"...I'll play along." He answered and Ikutsuki seemed pleased "Thank you."

The meeting ended but the heavy tension between Mitsuru and Yukari also between Minato and Junpei was still present.

They all were present for dinner next day but unlike the usual chatting and stuff the atmosphere was still heavy Yukari and Mitsuru still haven't talked to each other Junpei would still glare daggers at Minato who just ignored him feeling the silence Fuuka tried to start a conversation.

"You know its almost summer break do you guys have anything planned?" She asked and Junpei smiled "I wish I could go to the beach hot sand,cool breeze babes in bikinis it sure would be nice." He grinned but then let out a sigh "But first we have exams to worry about what a drag."

Fuuka smiled "Now now you'll be fine but yeah I'd love to go to some beautiful beaches like Okinawa."

"It's not Okinawa but how about Yakushima?" The voice of Ikutsuki chimed in surprising Mitsuru "Mr chairman I didn't think you'd be here."

Ikutsuki smiled "I happen to be in the area so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule Mitsuru your father will in Yakushima during summer break why don't you go pay him a visit?" Hearing this Junpei jumped "SERIOUSLY? Beach babes here I come." He grinned in his own special way causing Yukari to roll her eyes,she looked at Minato who was reading a magazine while listening to his music she popped the headphones and was greeted by an annoyed look from the leader.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Alright I guess everyone needs a break now and then lets do it." Mitsuru smiled and everybody cheered expect Minato who looked lost he turned to Yukari for information.

"We are going to Yakushima beach during the break." She answered excited but Minato didn't return that "Meh.." He put on his headphones again and started reading the magazine again causing Yukari to sigh.

"Wont be bad seeing Yukari in a bikini tho." Minato thought in his mind.

**Done finally made it to Ya-ku-shi-ma as Junpei would put it stay tuned the next chapter might have a huge MinatoxYukari moment.**

**R&R please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wolfie : Thats the point of the OC you are not supposed to like Sakuya and I did the whole Nanjo group thingie to show much of a troubled past Minato had and also scare Ikutsuki.**

**DF : Thank you everyone's fav robo girl is coming in the next chapter.**

Akihiko POV

I was walking towards the back of port island I never usually went there the scums over there piss me off but today I was going to meet my best friend Shinjiro Aragaki.I still wanted him back on the team we grew up together and went through so much and it makes me angry that he left the team so soon even for a mistake that was not his.I saw his standing away from the crowd I chuckled inside typical Shinji.

He saw me walking towards him and without looking he said "If your trying to convince me to come back it ain't happening." I smiled abit at my best friend "No I just wanted to see how you were doing." That took him off guard a bit "Its been years you,me and Miki we used to have so much fun...seemed like we had all the time in the world." I remembered the memories but felt a stab about my dead sister I couldn't save from that blasted fire.

"It you want to get sappy go do it with your other friends" He kinda spat making me mad "What was that?" I hissed and he answered not at all intimidated "You usually just charge ahead like a damn fool so there is something on your mind." I sighed

"I do think about it...anyway we finally know how to get rid of tartarus and the dark hour." I told him and he seemed surprised "No shit?" I nodded "Yesterday something made me question my reason for fighting." He gave a grunt "That's different for everybody if you don't have one you can quit like I did."

"I'm not like you man I can't believe I'm the one getting lectured here." I smiled a bit "Alright Shinji see you around." I turned around and walked and heard Shinji yell "Keep your diet straight lay off ramen." I chuckled.

Junpei POV

Man the movie sucked ass...why did I even come here? I remembered the talk we had nights ago so tartarus and the dark hour will be gone? thats good thats what we have been fighting for but why am I so pissed?

"I know why." I said to myself "It's because of HIM the blue jerk." I thought I was good at fighting but man he is on a completely different level...I remembered how he made me trash on the ground with a single fucking knee.

"Dammit Yuka-tan said the same thing he is better than me in everything." I heard two girls walking by talking about the blue jerk.

"So got your eye on someone?" A girl with red hair asked her friend who gave a sigh "Minato-senpai" The other girl gave out a chuckle "Not suprised every girl wants him maybe more than Sanada-senpai" Oh great hearing that makes me a whole lot better.

I have been here for like years and he has been here for only 2 damn months and he became one the most popular students so...quickly I stomped the ground in anger,is better than me in everything looks,academics,style,dealing with people hell he has even got Yuka-tan all over him. Stupid Minato...Stupid old man.

Fuuka POV

I was working on my laptop until I heard someone knock the door "It's me." That sounded like Mitsuru senpai I quickly answered "Please come in." The door opened and in came senpai wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black pants I couldn't help but admire her senpai is so beautiful.

"Not only you excel at providing support but also at gaining information." I fidgeted a bit "I-I'm sorry for doing that without your permission." She smiled "Don't worry your not in trouble but I do have a favor to ask I want you to find out as much as possible about that accident." That might be hard "But very little was made public." She smiled again "Thats why I want you to access the Kirijo group database I'll give you my ID and password." Thats good I won't have to hack it.

"Yamagishi don't you resent me? After all my good intentions I did drag you into this without fully explaining." She looked sorry I quickly answered "No...you see my parents have an inferiority complex since all my relatives are doctors thats why they are so tough on me...but here I can help people out so I don't resent you even abit." I smiled weakly and senpai chuckled "Yes no one can take your place thank you I'll see you later." She left and I was flushing from the compliments.

Yukari POV

I was holding a memory of my dad...a letter he wrote about ten years ago. I had read it a thousand times but holding it made me a little relaxed.I let out a sigh "Seems like my worst fears keep coming true...am I stupid to believe in things like trust and friendship...and I a complete idiot trying to find myself a boyfriend? Only to get my heart broken in the end? I read through the letter again "Are you still bright eyed about the future?" That word made me regain my confidence "I wont run away...I wont be like mom." I heard someone knock the door "Yes come in" The knocking stopped and the door slammed open and I know the only one persona who would do that. Minato-kun.

He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt his headphones lying on his neck but the most different thing about him that he had pinned his bangs to the side revealing his other silver eye...he looked cu- nothing.

I gave out a sigh "Why did you have to slam the door?" He chuckled "I wanted to do something dramatic." Heh "So is there anything I can help you?" I asked and he held up a book "You told me to help you study remeber?" He asked and that hit me "Oh yes I do what about over here?" I asked pointing to the table and he shook his head "Senpai will have my behind if I stay here I'll be on the second floor." He waved and walked out of my room watching him go I felt my confidence grow maybe if I'm lucky I might find something as half as good as HIM.

Normal POV

It was time for exams and Minato was prepared this time he was sure he could easily top the highest in the homeroom he was actually greeted by Junpei who had sweat dripping his forehead he didn't pay much attention to him after a nod he went to the homeroom.

Day1...aced

2...aced

3...aced

4...aced

5...ACED

Minato relaxed in his seat as the teacher took away the answer sighed "Finally freedom" He muttered and Yukari asked "How'd you do?" Minato shrugged "Not bad" She turned to Junpei "What about you Junpei?"

Junpei grinned "I aced P.E" and Yukari rolled her eyes "That answer the questions quite nicely" Junpei waved his arms "A real man doesn't dwell on the past I'm thinking to head to Yakushima." That hit Yukari "Oh that coming up soon are you ready?" She asked Minato who shook his head." Minato shook his head causing Yukari to giggle "If it makes you feel any better I'm not ready either I guess I should be more enthusiastic huh?" Minato curtly nodded listening to his mp3 which Yukari again popped off.

"I don't have practice today so you wanna do something?" Minato put a finger under his chin "I guess..I don't have practice today either." Yukari seemed excited about this "Alright lets go to Karaoke." She cheered "I'll invite Fuuka too." She left the homeroom leaving Minato and Junpei alone there was an awkward silence between them.

"Umm...hey." Junpei spoke first and Minato looked at him "I know I have been kind of a dick lately but we're still cool right?" He pleaded more than asked and Minato smiled a bit at him "Don't worry about it." Junpei perked up and swung his arm around Minato "Thanks dude but thats all history its you and me now bro...LETS GO."

They both walked out of the homeroom chatting about stuff meeting up with Yukari and Fuuka and then running into Akihiko.

"Freedom at last." Junpei yelled "Hey what are you doing here Akihiko-san?"

"Ikutsuki-san called me he wants to talk about a new candidate maybe we'll get a new member very soon."

"A new member any idea?" Minato asked and Akhiko shook his head "No but there is going to be a boxing tournament during the break you better kick ass over there." The captain commanded and Minato saluted him causing the other to snicker.

"Hey Fuuka." A voice called out to the teal haired girl who turned to see Natsuki coming over "Oh Natsuki-chan can I help you?"

"I need some help with my homework but I see your busy with your dorm friends "She looked at them and winked at Minato and Yukari stepped closer to him protectively.

"No problem I'll help you lets go." She turned to SEES "Sorry I'll see you later back at the dorm."

"Ah adolescence so full of vibrancy." Ikutsuki said and all teenagers turned to him expect Minato was listening to his mp3 and Yukari again popped it out

"The hell?" He hissed but Yukari hushed him "Its about the candidate."

"Music hating woman." Minato muttered and the pink clad girl heard this stomping his foot "I love music."

"You act like you don't." He retorted back.

"I DO." She yelled and all eyes were on them but they didn't notice still continued on arguing.

"Na-ah."

"Stop it." Yukari hissed.

"You started it." Minato hissed back.

"Well you end it." She put her hands on her hips.

"I always get the last laugh" Minato crossed his arms.

"I'll rip your bangs out." Yukari threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Minato said looking unimpressed.

"That's it" Yukari grabbed Minato's collar "Last time you sa-"

"Ahem Ahem." The two stopped arguing and turned to the rest of SEES members who were holding there laughter.

"Could you have your couple fights somewhere else." Junpei smiled hearing this they both backed out with Yukari blushing red.

"Brunette started it." Minato crossed his arms.

"No blue started it" Yukari yelled again and another fight was almost close but the entrance of Ken Amada stopped it.

"Hello." Seeing the kid Akihiko's eye widen "Is he the new candidate?" He whispered to Ikutsuki who nodded "Yes he has enough potential."

Akihiko was horrified but Ken looked upto him "Are you Sanada-senpai?" He asked his brown eyes sparkling withe excitement.

"Yeah" He answered a bit stiffly and Ken smiled "I've heard alot about you its a real honor to meet you." Akihiko hesitated for a bit and answered back "Same here."

They all went to karaoke and then returned to the dorm starting packing for the trip next day.

Minato woke up at 8 o clock the summer break began and today they were heading to Yakushima for 3,he ran through his items to check he had everything that was needed.

They all were taken to the ferry by Mitsuru's limo they boarded the ferry passing through countless islands but the atmosphere was still heavy between Yukari and sighed he never liked cracks in the team.

They arrived at the Kirijo vacation home during the afternoon with the boys carrying all the bags.

"Wow." Fuuka said in awe looking at the huge mansion.

"It looks like we're in an episode of the lifestyle of the rich and fabulous." Junpei was awe struck.

Two maids walked towards the group and bowed to Mitsuru "Welcome back milday."

"We won't be here long but I'll be relying on you during our stay."

"Dude real life maids." Junpei whispered to Minato who rolled his eyes.

The maids took the luggage and went in as soon as they left two men walked out of was a tanned man wearing a bussiness suit and an eye patch while the other was had white hair and a beard wearing a bussiness suit although no tie.

Minato grinned at the white haired man "Yo gramps." Shirogane turned towards the blue haired fool "Ah Minato good to see you here lad what are you doing here?" His expression turned serious and Minato sweat dropped "Ummm...on a vacation." The other man with the eye patch walked without saying a word but the group founded out that he was Mitsuru's father.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He took a step forward and Minato stepped back "I tried to but..."

"But what?"

"You don't have a cell phone old man and you change Ids regularly." He shot back

"You could have called my assistant." Shirogane retorted and Minato made a sour face "She flirts with me more than doing work." Hearing this made Yukari already develop a hatred for the assisstant.

Shirogane turned towards the other teenagers "Who are they?" He asked Minato "Oh these are my friends redhead,brunette,silverette,goatee and Fuuka." he introduced them and they all looked shocked.

The old man chuckled "I see have fun young man tell me if you need anything." He ruffled Minato's hair and walked away "Bye gramps."

"Ahem that was a pretty interesting introduction." Mitsuru said crossing her arms.

"No need to thank me." Minato raised his arms and Mitsuru chuckled as did the rest of them.

"Anyway anyone wanna head to the beach its right there." Junpei was excited.

Yukari sighed "Already?" She looked around and Fuuka looked excited "Sure but let me get changed first." Yukari said and along with the girl she walked away.

...

Minato headed to the beach wearing black trunks with a dragon tattoo on it he left his mp3 player at the vacation home and regretted saw Junpei and Akihiko waiting for him...well only Akihiko,Junpei was waiting for somebody else.

"Yo Minato over here." Junpei yelled at Minato walked towards them he was glad that the beach was almost empty.

"Woah nice rips." Junpei complemented "How did you develop a body like that?" Minato shrugged "Fighting against shadows for almost a decade that surely gives you muscles." He looked at Junpei wearing orange trunks and his trusted hat he then looked at Akihiko who was wearing a white tshirt and speedos.

"Dammit speedos?" Minato asked and Akihiko nodded "Yeah they are better for swimming." He answered simply "Anything wrong?"

"No just don't take off the shirt dammit." Minato advised him while smacking his hand to his forehead "What will the girls thinks?" He thought to himself.

"He has no idea." Junpei whispered to Minato.

"None." Minato replied.

"OH HERE THEY COME." Junpei yelled at Minato turned to see Yukari walking towards was wearing a pink bikini top and blue shorts and sunglasses on her head she left her heart choker at the vacation house and this was the first time Minato saw her neck expect for the full looked at her and felt his face go hot "Dammit Minato keep your hormones in control." He mentally slaped himself he felt someone nudge him "She looks great ain't she? hehehe."

Yukari had a faint blush on her face and she looked at Minato who looked away. "Dammit look at me." Yukari thought and Junpei held up a sunscreen bottle as a microphone "Here comes contestant number one Yukari Takeba she has chosen quite a bold design it takes alot of confidence to pull of a swinsuit like that."

"S-Shut up stupei." She yelled and looked at the leader who was still looking away,Fuuka came from behind wearing a teal colour two piece swimsuit.

"Oh here we have lovely miss Yamagishi Wow Fuuka you should really wear a swimsuit more often." Fuuka turned red and let out a small scream running behind Yukari."Stop that you creepy perv." Yukari yelled at Junpei who ignored her looking at the redhead making her way wearing a elegant white bikini with a flower on her left breast.

Akihiko turned red and quickly added "I-I'm going for a s-s-wim." He ran and dived into the water Minato saw this and chuckled "Mission get the two senpai's together."

"Hey Akihik-san wait for me." Junpei dived into the water "Ufff...its cold."

Minato was just standing there untill he saw Yukari walking towards him he gulped and looked her way "Dammit I never noticed how hot she looks." he said to himself

"Hey Minato-kun lets go for a swim." She asked shyly and Minato shook her head "I can't." Yukari tilted her head in confusion "Why?" She asked and Minato weakly replied "I can't swim." Yukari gave a snort of laughter and turned into hysterical laughter and Minato looked at her annoyed "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I'll teach you come on" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the sea Minato gulped and went along with her hoping he wouldn't get drowned.

"NO I CAN'T." Minato yelled pushing Junpei out the way and running onto the beach.

"Come on leader." Junpei dared him to come and Minato yelled back "Go to hell." He turned around and saw Mitsuru watching the others with a amused expression.

"This place is nice isn't it?" She asked and Minato nodded "Yeah pretty good the beach is almost empty." He looked around spotting no one else.

"I have something to tell." She said with a serious tone and Minato looked her way "Tell everyone come to the lounge at 8:00 my father has something important to tell."

"What is it?" He asked and Mitsuru sighed "Even I don't know we'll have to wait and find out."

After spending the entire day playing at the beach they had dinner and went to the lounge where Mitsuru and her father were present.

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version." Takeharu Kirijo asked and they all nodded he released a sigh "Its true we adults are to blame if I had to atone for it with my life I would have done so but now I have to choice to rely on you...what my father wanted to create was a time manipulation device."

"Wicked" Minato said.

"Thats insane." Junpei added.

Takeharu continued "However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal...In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that...It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to tell you." He clicked a button on the remote and the room darkened the monitor on the wall started glowing.

"What's this?" Minato asked

"This is the only existing footage of the incident." He replied

There were a couple of bangs there was no video only static but one could hear a voice that sounded almost broken.

"I pray this recording reaches safe hands." Hearing the voice Yukari stood up her heart racing wildly.

The voice grew prominent enough of the group to hear it "My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome experiment should have never even been conceived...I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster...But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price...

Please, listen carefully...The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a resultof the end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them!I am to blame for this.I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections...It is all my fault..." There was a man visible on the screen for a barely a second another huge bang was heard and the recording ended.

Yukari was breathing heavily her cheeks wet from the constant tears,seeing her made Minato's heart wrench painfully "Dammit no" He cursed looking at Yukari.

"So my dad caused it all?" She glared at Mitsuru who had nothing to say "Tartarus and the dark hour?" She raised her voice "So thats why you were hiding this because you felt sorry for me is that it?" She yelled "I DONT WANT YOUR PITY" She ran out of the room and Mitsuru called out "T-Takeba" But she didn't stop and kept running.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Fuuka asked and Mitsuru looked directly at Minato "Arisato go after her" Minato stood up and nodded.

"Thank you" Minato ran out of the room praying to God that Yukari is alright.

Yukari POV

No...my dad caused it all the deaths of all those people tartarus and the dark hour? I felt shattered the only reason to live was to believe in my dad he could never do anything wrong...but he did the biggest sin of all...I tried to wipe the tears but more kept coming.

I heard someone coming from behind I looked from the corner from my eye to see Minato-kun walking towards me I kept facing the sea he stopped a few yards away from me not saying anything untill I spoke.

"Remember what I told how my dad died when I was little?" My heart wrenched at the mention of my dad "You understand now right? he died in the incident...because he was incharge of the team people were really mean to and my mom we even had to move a few times."

"I see..." Was all that he could say.

"... all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault.I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong.I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago...It cracked me up cuz, even though it said, "To my family," it was pretty much all about only made me believe in him more...When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate.I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group,I might find out what really 's why I agreed to fight using my , it turns out... all of that was for nothing..."

"Thats...not true." He said with a weak voice.

I laughed lightly "Your just trying to make me feel better...why does reality have to be so harsh...I t-tried to hard to fight my fear and this is what I get maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru senpai...I mean why my father and not hers...I am a horrible persona aren't I?"

He took a step forward to me I turned around to see face him "No your not..." I felt something snap in me is he trying...to pity me?

I looked at him in anger pushing him away hard...he stumbled back and I yelled at him "Stop acting like you have all the answers YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT A THING WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH" I yelled at him but for the first time he just stood there looking at me "I'm not like you I ain't powerful enough I can't even defend myself properly I told you I can put the past behind me like you did." I again felt tears coming down my cheeks but still I didn't stop "Nothing ever fazes you now does it?"

"I am...here for...you." He replied

"NO YOUR NOT" I screamed and he winced "You should stay as far away as possible...What happened to you it is all because of my DAD." He looked puzzled "W-What do you mean?" I looked at him angry "My dad set the shadows free right? The shadow that hit your car during the accident." I cried some more telling him the horrible truth "You should hate me or better yet bust out some of your powerful persona and kill me right now." I continued crying closing my eyes,Minato's parents died because of my dad's fault he led a horrible life all...because of my dad." I felt him rasie his arm thinking he was about to slap me but I felt his arms around my shoulders...and he pulled me into...a hug?

"I don't hate you at all..." He said I looked upto him his eyes showed great pain but inspite of that he was still... wiped my tears away "No way I could hate my best friend." He smiled at me and I returned the hug "T-Thank you...Minato-kun...thank you for everything.." I clutched him harder "You have...always been there for me...saving me and helping me even defending me while I couldn't do a thing...but I'm scared I don't know what to do anymore...I'm totally lost...help me please...what should I do?" I asked.

"...Believe in your dad." He answered "Something good will come...just keep believing." I looked upto him...I can't lose hope not for my dad.

"And dont feel scared...I'll protect you no matter what." He said in a quiet voice and I buried my face into his shoulder crying even harder he patted my back "Its all right." He kept saying I always felt Minato-kun was special I was only hiding from the fact I liked him...no I can't lie to myself anymore...I l-love him.

"Minato-kun I..." I stammered and he encouraged me "Yeah come on you can tell me."

"I...love you.." I finally said it.I didn't care if he rejected me but I had to say it.

I felt his body tense abit and my heart might have stopped for a while..."Why?" He asked "Is it only...because of my looks?"

"No...something about you makes my heart flutter,its not because you look good...you just seem perfect you have your problems but you still pull everyone else through there's...I liked you since you saved me at the roof..."I clutched him more tighter not wanting him to let go "It's ok if you don't love me in return but I just couldn't hide it any...longer."

"I-I-I" He stammered almost giving me a heart attack "I l-love you too" He finished that sentence and suddenly all the grief I felt moments ago was gone and it was replaced by happiness,my heart skipped a beat and I cried again but this time of joy...what was sure to be the worst night of my life turned out to be the happiest.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...and pushing you Minato-kun." I said weakly and he chuckled.

"You can drop the -kun now and no problem I'm glad to see you feeling better." He smiled.

"Thank you Minato." I smiled back the tears of joy still streaming down my face.I looked to see him again and then I realized how much cute he looks...those beautiful silver orbs staring into my soul,the smooth blue bangs and his lips...

I rose up a bit from his shoulder and looked into his eyes I edged closer to his face untill my and his face were inches away...he looked red I giggled and then inched my face closer to his...our lips were almost touching I wanted to do this...afterall he is my boyfriend now.

I heard someone yell "Hey" I sighed inside that sounded like stupei hearing the voice Minato looked at me "J-Junpei is almost here we should l-let go."

"Screw em" I quickly said and put my lips onto his,he seem shocked for a few seconds but he shook it away and returned the kiss.

The kiss was passionate and yet it was gentle and loving I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by the waist.I didn't care Junpei was there looking at us with his jaw dropping to the sand...I didn't care that the blasted hour was about to hit any second now...no I didn't care at I did care was about that I was kissing Minato the love of my life...his mouth tasted like blueberry I loved it.

We broke the kiss and safe to say we both were blushing hard he had a embarrassed smile on his lips while I was still thinking about the kiss we didn't say a word but stupei added right in.

"L-Lucky dog." He said with his mouth wide open.I stomped his foot "Wipe that drool off you pervert."

"O-Ouch..." He yelled but discarded the pain and grinned darting to Minato "How did it go?" He asked with a perverted smile and then Minato stomped his other foot causing me to giggle.

"None of you bussiness." He hissed and Junpei winced "Alright hot head and hot head you do make a good combination." Argh this was perfect was did stupei had to come in?

"Anyway I wanted to tell ya the dark hour is almost here you better come back soon." He grinned again and ran towards the vacation house leaving the both of us alone.

"That was...something." He nervously scratched the back off his neck I giggled "You were so shy Minato it was almost funny." He blushed even more "H-Hey I am shy when it comes to stuff like this...I never thought about hugging a girl let alone kissing one." He said and I laughed a bit "I never thought I'd kiss a boy too...but I'm glad it was you" I smiled at him and he shyly smiled back "Y-Yeah."

I never saw this side of Minato he looked extremely shy...I have a feeling I will love teasing him.I kissed him swiftly on the lips again and pulled back "Can I hold you hand when we go back?" I asked and he nodded with a smile I took his smooth hand squeezing it tightly never wanting to let go.

Thank you Minato you made me happy...really happy.

**Done kind of emotional tho anyway stay tuned Aigis will be debuting in the next chapter along with the famous operation babe hunt.**

**P.S : Minato's rival is coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DF : Thank you Aigis is making her debut in this chapter.**

**Wolfie: Lol thats the point Sakura is the biggest oddball in the group so to you are enjoying the fic.**

**Anyway I intend to do the boxing tournament which Aki has told Minato about any other persona character who should fight Minato in a boxing match? I need suggestions please let me know.**

Yukari POV

I woke up at 10 geez I can't remember when I slept that long...I can't blame myself the dreams I was having were really nice not the usual nightmares I had...granted they were mostly about Minato...and...me I blushed at the thought of us kissing again. I curled myself up in the bed thinking about last night.

"I'm glad I finally got enough courage to confess my feelings to him..." I said to myself and then felt my phone ring...it might be Minato himself I felt giddy and flipped my cell open...to find a text from Fuuka I sighed talk about getting your hopes crushed I opened the text "Yukari-chan me and senpai are going to see the juman cedar tree please come with us."

I still didn't talk to senpai till yet but it won't to any good if I just ignore it I texted her that I'll be there I went to the shower and put my regular clothes on pink top and blue jeans and went out of the door to see Fuuka waiting for me.

"Ah morning Yukari-chan." She smiled

"Morning Fuuka." I widely smiled back.

She smiled a bit more "You look really happy Yukari-chan."

"Why wouldn't I? Minato and I-" I stopped myself before saying anything else "N-Nothing at all." I gave her a nervous smile and she just laughed.

"You don't need to hide it Junpei-kun told me." What? that idiot I'll beat the stuffings out of him.

"What did he s-say?" I nervously asked and she giggled "Oh you two were kis-" I covered her mouth with my hand "Shhh Fuuka keep it down this is my first relationship no need to yell about it." She nodded and I removed my hand and sighed the boys in the school will make Minato's life a living hell once they hear this.

"You two look really cute together." She giggled again and I blushed "Oh...Thank you shall we go?" I asked and she noded "Yes senpai is waiting outside." I walked with her out of the vacation house.

Minato POV

I walked towards the beach I didn't sleep properly last night still thinking about the kiss with Yukari.I can't believed she had a crush on me since the roof top incident I never thought I'd be saying this but I kinda like that girl,she's cute and kind...hell she is the first one to give a crap about my life.

"MINATO." Thats Junpei I walked over to Junpei and senpai both were smiling and I had a pretty good idea why.

"Yo guys." I greeted them.

"How's it going?" Akihiko asked.

"I bet it's going pretty good...after what happnened last night." He grinned and I could feel my face get hot.

"Shut up Junpei." I hissed but that didn't stop him.

"Yuka-tan and Minato sitting in a-" I grabbed him by his cap and pulled him close,I smiled wickedly "Finish that and we'll be a man down once we leave here." He gulped and stopped that B.S

"Congrats anyway." I nodded and Junpei looked around "Where are the girls? The ocean is not gonna wait for them." That perverted smile is at its peak now.

"They wrote me a letter telling me they have gone to see some juman tree." Akihiko told Junpei who's spirit fell down.

"We are in an island resort in a middle for summer why don't they go to the beach its just not right."

"Its totally your fault." I added in and Akihiko agreed with me

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"We don't wanna hear it." Akihiko and I said in unison.

Junpei sighed "Its doesn't matter anyway we are on our own now just the guys,if your out of ammo you just pick it up on the battlefield this is the most basic military tactics we'll call this Operation BABE HUNT." He cheered and I face palmed.

"Babe hunt? You mean like pick up girls?" Akihiko asked clearly not amused.

"What do you think Akihik-san with you two and a lady killer like me we are destined to score some hot chicks." I immediately pulled my hands up "No way Yukari is gonna skin me alive you trying to kill me or something.? I crossed my arms.

Junpei sighed "Alright fine you stay here bore yourself to death while Akihiko-san and I score some chicks."

"Whatever." I waved my hand and walked away from them I knew something really comical is going to happen so I sipped on a mad bull while watching them fail.

After a fail attempt at two girls who looked barely out of highschool they tried to hit on...a gradma. I sighed "They will never learn." I gave them a thumbs up and Junpei yelled "WATCH AND LEARN." He went to a girl basking in the sunlight he said something with a perverted smile and received a slap on his face.

I laughed heartily and watch them walking towards the next target a good looking girl who looked to be in her 20. Seemed they are having some luck the woman is smiling and ruffling there hair but Akihiko seems distressed "Whats going on?" I walked towards them and the woman pointed at me "Ohh...he's so cutee...I choose him."

Junpei yelled "No he's gay." What the hell? I was about to punch Junpei right across the face when Akihiko pointed something...interesting out.

"There is something...on your chin." OH CRAP.

The...lady? quickly turned around."Aww...man did I miss a spot?" Shit.

"RUN" I screamed and we all ran like hell the lady following us untill we picked our pace and lost her.

We all were panting "Holy hell what was that?" Junpei asked and I slapped him across the face "I ought to knock you silly Junpei." He rubbed his cheek "How should I know?" His face fell "We're 0 for 4." He sighed and Akihiko frowned "Its totally your fault.

"What don't blame this on me you can't talk about anything else than muscle this muscle that." Junpei retorted back making Akihiko angry who held back a fist.

"Oh should I use lame pick up lines like you do?" Akihiko yelled back.

"Minato whos fault is it?" Akihiko asked and I pointed at Junpei just to piss him off.

"Traitor...why the...hell...do...you" He stopped mid sentence his eyes darted somewhere else.

"What's up see something?" Akihiko asked and Junpei pointed left,I turned around to see a girl...and boy is she had short blonde hair and clear blue eyes...she was wearing a blue sundress and staring into the ocean.

"Talk about saving the best for last now that's last I'm talking about...man she's cute." Akihiko nodded and I kinda agree she's one ho- stop Minato think about Yukari.

"This is our chance senpai but this time we'll go one by one instead of together" They played rock paper scissors and Junpei won he grinned told me to wish him luck.

"Lets enjoy the show." I said to senpai.

He was walking towards her...after a couple of nervous stuttering later he came back with a defeated look on his face. "She's a tough one senpai." Akihiko grinned "Don't worry." he left and walked towards her I could faintly hear what he was talking about "Train...practice...indoors." I smacked my forehead the girl wasen't even interested Akihiko walked back and smiled at Junpei "I won I talked to her longer than you did."

"It doesn't matter how long you talk to her." He cried a few crocodile tears "This sucks." He turned to me with a look of determination he grabbed me by my shoulders "Avenge us."

"No way in hell." I hissed but he didn't let go "Get out Minato avenge us." I shook my head,he sighed "We swear we won't tell Yuka-tan about it...dammit atleast make your friends happy."

"Yeah...go pull it off Minato...we're on the ropes but its not over yet." I sighed "Alright but not a word to Yukari." They nodded and wished me luck.I walked over to the blondie who was still staring into the ocean I took a deep breath and spoke "Good afternoon" She turned around and I flashed a charming smile...she seemed more than shocked.

"Initiating Evasive Maneuver confirmation must be made at a secure location." The hell?

She ran away knocking me to the side,I dropped into the water..thank God that was shallow enough I watched her retreating figure,I didn't even say anything perverted to her and what was that about secure location? Junpei and Akihiko ran towards and Junpei looked at me with an angry look "What in hell did you say to make her run away like that?"

"Good afternoon?" I answered back and he yelled "Go after her we'll get into trouble." I sighed "Do I have to?"

Akihiko cut in "That style of running seemed strange I don't know what happened but you should go after her." Two against one nothing I can do I nodded to them and ran into the forest after her.

I saw her running really fast for a girl and I picked up my pace I wished I had a t-shirt on but whatever I ran deeper into the forest and stopped infront of a large tree.I looked around looked like a dead end where is she? I felt someone staring at me...I felt it multiple times since I was here I saw a blonde head poking from behind the tree it was the girl.

I walked forward "Sorry if I offended you or anything." She took a minute to answer "I was...correct...I have found you." Her voice sounded almost robotic she ran towards me and throwing her arms around me...is she hugging me?

"I DONT BELIEVE THIS" Junpei yelled,he and Akihiko caught up and from the corner off my eye I could see Mitsuru...Fuuka and I gulped Yukari coming...I'm dead.

Yukari POV

"Where were you we were looking all over for you." I hissed at Junpei who didn't respond "You have no ide-"Huh? my eyes darted towards a girl hugging a boy...more precisely that boy was Minato.

"MINATO?" I screamed disbelieving what I saw he was being hugged tightly by a girl who had blonde hair and wearing a blue sundres...how dare she.

"Who's this and why in God's name is she hugging you!?" He turned to me with a puzzled look "I really don't know myself."

"Listen I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation but I need you to go back to the house and prepare for battle" Senpai commanded but a voice cut in.

"That won't be nessasary we found what we have been looking for." Ikutsuki-san arrived and shot a glance at Minato and...that girl.

"Let him go." I yelled at her but she didn't seem to hear me and kept hugging Minato who seemed to be gasping for air.I was about to do something drastic untill Ikutsuki-san called out to the girl "You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own Aigis." Aigis?.The girl answered while still hugging Minato "I know." Dammit let go off my boyfriend.

"Can someone please make her get off me? I can't breathe." He choked out.

We all went to the vacation home on Ikutsuki-san orders the girl finally let go of Minato we were sitting in the lounge when Ikutsuki-san told us "I apologize everything is under control now."

"What happened to capturing the tank?" I asked standing next to Minato...just standing close to him made me happy.

"Oh that's been taken care off come here Aigis."

"Coming." A monotone voice called out and in came that girl from earlier and boy did she look different without her body was covered in some sort of white clothing, and there were joints connecting her arms and legs...her feet looked like that of a horse,she also wore a red ribbon on her neck along with strange headphones that acted like a hairband no way she's human.

"This is Aigis as you can see she is a mechanical maiden." Ikutsuki-san answered my question.

"My name is Aigis I have been assigned to SEES effective immediately." She answered with a robotic voice.

"No way it's like she's alive."

"Aigis is an anti-shadow weapon she was created ten years ago to combat shadows and she is the only one that remains." Ikutsuki-san told us.

"An anti-shadow weapon does that mean she can..?" Mitsuru-senpai asked.

"Yes I am capable of operating the persona Paladdion." She told us and I could hear Minato make a few weird noises we turned around to him and he was clutching his head with a pained expression. "Ugh.."

"Minato? what's wrong?" I asked worriedly lightly shaking his shoulders.I saw Aigis who's blue irises were widened...she looked kinda worried.

"I'm ok.." He answered "Just had a...headache." He shook his head trying to drive the pain away.

"Minato-san are you feeling well? Please stand still so I evaluate your heartbeat and pulse rate." Minato waved his hands "It's ok I'm totally ok." From the look on his face he was still remembering something...or more than trying to remember something then I asked the question on my mind since I met her.

"By the way when I first saw you,you were hugging him...do you know him?" I asked desperately wanting to know that answer.

"Yes it is very important to be by his side." She answered with a straight face and the same monotone voice.I felt a sting of anger erupting from me and Ikutsuki-san quickly added.

"Maybe her identification system is m-malfunctioning or maybe she's still half asleep...this is quite interesting." He cleared his throat "Anyway I forgot to tell you all...you can take part in a wide range of activities...there's a tennis court a pool table even a karaoke machine...would ya care to hear me sing."

"Awesome" Junpei yelled pulling Aigis "Lets have some fun."

"Minato?" I asked and he quickly stopped staring at the ground "Y-Yeah?" He quickly answered and I asked sternly "Are you seriously ok?" He nodded "Yeah guess a bit tired...anyway lets go they might be waiting for us." I nodded and went with him towards the direction that the rest went.

We spent all most the entire night having fun and we slept late and I regretted the decision next day.

Minato POV

Man...I feel horrible why the hell did I stayed awake so late last night? My headache from last night was gone...but why was it triggered when I heard that name...I have heard it somewhere before but can't remember it...ugh I ignored it I didn't want another headache now.

I stepped on the beach wearing the same black trunks but with a sleeveless blue tshirt.I don't feel comfortable in running around half naked.I looked back and saw the girls along with Aigis walking towards was all over me last night even if I coughed she would be next to me in a heartbeat much to the annoyance of Yukari.

I walked towards the guys and heard Junpei sigh "Its too bad we have to go home tomorrow I'd totally stay longer if I could...but I can't complain alot of cool things happened while we were here." Yeah meeting that weird lady would be at the top of his list.

"Lets take one last dip before we leave." He looked at the girls coming up along with Aigis

"Do we have a mission at the beach today? I do not sense any shadows in the vicinity." She looked around and Junpei waved his hands "Nahh...we are just having some fun."

"Do you know what it means to have fun Aigis?" Fuuka asked and Aigis nodded "Ofcourse recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body." She answered and Junpei grinned "Cool...lets take a dip then." He dragged Aigis into the water and Fuuka stopped him "Hold on is it ok for Aigis to go in the water?" And Yukari waved her hands "Oh I'm sure she's water-proof." Hehehe do I sense something strange here a two cute girls in a catfight for moi? I smacked myself mentally stop thinking like that dammit.

Aigis returned "It's best that we all engage in this activity together." And Yukari groaned "Do we have to." She still went in with her and from the looks of things she was enjoying.

"We should join them." Fuuka asked me and the two senpais.

"I can't swin...but you guys go ahead." I smiled at them and they went running into the water.

I smiled looking at them...they all were having the time of there life...I felt happy,they were truly different people and together we will end his hour I felt the Fool social link go up.

After a while of standing there Aigis approached me "Minato-san we would all very much like if you engage in this activity with us." She asked and I waved my hands "It's ok Aigis I can't really sw-" Before I could finish that she grabbed me by my shirt and effortlessly threw me into the water quite good yards away I dived head first...The water wall shallow enough so I was saved.

"Rough landing leader." Junpei snickered and I splashed water on him throwing him down "Shut up...everyone all out attack." We all began splashing water on him like mad untill he begged to stop.

Normal POV

The members of SEES boarded the ferry next noon it would be almost night when they would arrive all were currently sleeping except for Junpei who was playing on his PSP

Yukari and Minato were sitting together with Yukari's head resting on Minato's shoulder and her arm across his chest,who laid back on the seat sleeping peacefully Mitsuru had fallen asleep on Akihiko's shoulder while he was awake he seemed shocked at first but then didn't move her...after a while he slept too Fuuka was sleeping behind the seat of Yukari and Aigis was recharging herself through a power outlet.

Junpei looked at the two couples...well one couple and smiled "One day I'll get myself a girl to.." He resumed playing his PSP and after a while he too fell asleep.

They arrived to the dorm by a limo and it was easily took care of all the luggage carrying it effortlessly.

"Man...that was tiring."Minato sighed and collasped down the couch with Junpei next to him "It took forever to get here" He wined "Summer break after tomorrow tho." He grinned and Minato smirked at him "After...the result." Junpei's face fell again "Whatever a man doesn't dwell on the past,I'll enjoy the break for sure." He put his hand up a high five but Minato sighed "I don't...a boxing tournament and training starts tomorrow till the 4th of August."

"That sucks..." Junpei added and Minato nodded.

"Where is the tournament anyway?" He asked and Minato shrugged "Not sure now but they will let me know."

"Are these your loading quarters?" A monotone voice came from behind and Minato turned around to see Aigis staring at them,he nodded "Yeah this is where I live.." She looked around the dorm "Very well I will be at your sides at all times." She stated.

Minato walked towards Koromaru and petted him on the head "Koro say hello to Aigis she's the new member." The dog barked happily and ran towards Aigis nuzzling her,Aigis looked at him for a few second and spoke "Thank you Koromaru-san." Minato looked at her "For what?" She bent down and petted the dog's head "Koromaru-san has offered his sincerest welcome to my addition into the team." Minato looked at her "You can understand what he says?" He asked and Aigis nodded "Not quite but I can translate the brain waves he transmits to a language I can easily understand."

"That's cool...alright I'm hitting the sack seeya." He yawned and waved

"Later dude." Junpei bid him farewell and Minato went up the stairs running into Yukari,she gave him a flying kiss as she headed towards the 3rd floor and Minato shyly waved goodnight to her.

"Dammit I never used to be shy...why is this happening...be bold Minato." He told himself and entered his room and crashed landed on the bed.

...

Minato was snoring peacefully...untill he felt something cold and hard shake him...he shifted in his bed to get rid of it but the shaking grew consistent and then he heard a voice.

"Good morning please wake up." Minato opened his eyes to see Aigi's face inches away from his he stared into her blue eyes and felt his face go hot...she was almost in kissing distance he backed away quickly "Woah Aigis what are you doing here? and my alarm clock?" He looked at the clock but Aigis answered.

"It has not triggered yet...the paper on the wall says do things five minute early so I woke you up before your alarm clock rang." Minato sighed "You took away a good 5 minutes of sleep." He looked outside and the sun was scorching hot he thanked God that the A.C in the dorms were really powerful.

Someone knocked on his door "Hey...Minato? that girl is gone like she did in Yakushima think you can help us out?" She asked and Minato gulped,things were not looking good.

"I am not a girl I am Aigis and I am here." She answered and Minato could hear a surprised yelp from the other side of the door.

"FOUND HER." He yelled and sinked into his quickly opened the door to see Aigis's face really really close to Minato's.

"AIGIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She almost yelled and Aigis turned towards Yukari her expression stoic "I woke Minato-san exactly five minutes before the triggering of his alarm clock."

"Never mind that what are you doing in his room didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night?" She scolded but Aigis remained unmoved "I propose to be on standby in this room for now on is that acceptable?" She asked and Yukari answered at once "No its not acceptable" She looked at Minato who looked lost "Don't just sit there tell her." Minato sighed no way he could tell Aigis to go away he got up from his bed and moved towards Aigis "Umm...sorry Aigis but rules are rules...if I was a girl then maybe you could stay...but hey" He smiled at her "You can keep check on me anytime you want during the day alright?" He placed a hand on her metallic shoulder and Aigis for the first time since meeting them smiled "I understand Minato-san I will leave so that you freshen up." Minato smiled at her as she left with the smile still on her face...Minato sighed again "Phew...no harm done."

He looked at Yukari "Nice jack pants." She complimented on the blue pajamas with Jack frost logos "Yeah...I like blue." He answered and then yawned and strechted a bit "Man going to school in this heat is really a pain in the as-" He stopped that sentence and noticed Yukari was still there "Umm...Thigh?" He answered and Yukari giggled "The weather will be getting even hotter." Minato sighed after a little silence he looked towards her "Can you go or do I to change infront of you now?" Yukari answered at once "Ummm..sure I'll be going...but." She looked at him "Can we go to school...together?" She asked and Minato nodded "Ofcourse just wait for me down alright?" She happily nodded and went down Minato picked his uniform and went into the showers the cool water hitting his body felt really nice.

They both walked to school chatting about stuff "So I saw this bag on Tanaka's show it was pretty costly for just a plain purse."

"That guy is a scam I met him at the mall he told me to give him 20,000 yen and he'll make me a billionare."

"And you owned him right?" Yukari asked and Minato shrugged "Nah...I gave him the cash"

"Why? you wasted 20,000 yen on a scam very irresponsible." She huffed and Minato chuckled "I'll prolly blackmail him that I'm a detective."

They both entered the at once two fangirls came running to Minato.

"Oh Minato-sama its so good to see you again." One purred.

"Lets hang out after school." The other girl clinged to his arm pissing Yukari off she yelled "Get your hands off my boyfriend." Hearing this both of the girls stared in disbelief "B-Boyfriend? NO MINATO-SAMA IS TAKEN." They both yelled and ran away.

Minato sighed "Whew...having you around might repel off those annoying fangirls." She nodded "Don't worry I won't let them touch you."

Suddenly 4 boys started walking towards them and they stopped infront of Minato they all looked like freshman save for one which seemed to be in second year.

"Listen pal get your hands off Yukari-chan." One of them threateningly cracked his knuckles and Minato looked him dead in the eye with a cold glare. "Or what?" He asked and all 4 of them struggled to speak "Or e-e-else w-we'll " Minato quickly cut them off "SHUT UP GET LOST BEFORE I POUND YOU INTO A PULP" He yelled and they ran akin to the girls earlier.

"These guys will make your life a living hell." Yukari sighed "That's why I thought we shouldn't tell them." Minato waved his hands "Don't worry about me...but watch out from the fangirls tho." Both of the popular student's fanclub didn't like there idol going out with anyone.

"Yeah I dont care what they think." Yukari said and Minato nodded she grasped his hand and they both walked into the homeroom.

"The full moon will be upon us soon..." Minato noted during lunch and Yukari looked worried "I'm scared something will happen Minato." Minato smiled at her "Nothing bad is gonna happen I'll always be here to protect you." Yukari softly kissed him on the cheek she knew Minato was very powerful but something was still lingering in her heart like something very terrible is about to happen.

? POV

"Alright full moon in a couple of days..Mission kill...Minato Arisato and rip his guts out." I grabbed my weapon of choice "Minato I fucking hate you."

**Yeah the last POV was of Minato's rival who will be debuting during a full moon also as I said please let me know about which persona charcater should Minato face off with? Read and Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blanc : I am...well was Thanatos95 that name kinda sucked so I changed it.**

**Wolfie : Thank you again and its been decided Minato will have his boxing tournament in Samaru city don't worry he won't be fighting Tatsuya. Sort a p2 crossover.**

**DF: No the boxing tournament has nothing to do with the rival its like the tournament in the game during the break where you meet the star social link his rival will be appearing during the chariot justice full moon. and its AkihikoxMitsuru. I will do social links but like I said short version Minato will refrence about it in his POVs.**

Minato POV

"So the tournament will be in Sumaru city?" I asked and Akihiko nodded "Yeah the venue will be Kasugayama High School."

I nodded "Alright so 5th of August?" He nodded again "Be prepared Minato we are gonna win this one."

"Yeah for sure." I bumped my fist with his and went back to my classes.

"Hey Minato." I turned around to see Kenji who was grinning.

"The hell do you want?" I hissed and he kept grinning "Lets go to wild duck burger I want to have a chat." I thought about it Yukari wanted to go on a date but the archery practice was on and I was bored so I did went with him and boy do I regret that.

"Good looking people are naturally attracted to each other." He said and munched on his fries.

"Hmmm..." I said and politely began eating my burger "Emiri is really sexy.." He said with a dreamy face.

"Well Minato I beat you." He said suddenly and I frowned "In what?"

"I got myself a girlfriend and you didn't." He smile over confidently making me want to wring his neck.

"Are you blind?" I simply said

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "I have a girlfriend." I said and then ordered another huge burger much to the suprise of the waitress.

"No shit?" He asked and I ignored him and began eating the ordered burger.

"Who is it?" He asked "Yukari" I answered back and resumed eating "R-Really?"

I frowned "Why are you surprised weren't you the one who came first with that stupid rumor?" I asked "I was just joking bout that stuff...but seriously Yukari Takeba she has turned down everyone even me." Heh now I'm enjoying this.

"Ahan?"

"So...how did you became a couple?" He asked "At the beach in Yakushima."

He looked abit jealous "Whatever "He discarded the thought away and began "I'm seriously in love with Emiri once I graduate I will marry her." Keep your voice down idiot "I WILL MAKE HER THE HAPPIEST WIFE EVER!" He yelled and almost everyone in the hotel looked and us I face-palmed "Shut up you idiot." I hissed

"I wanted your support dude."

SMASH

Magician rank 7 ...

Oh man what a disgrace I quickly ran out of the resturant and into the dorm.

"Sup dude?" Junpei greeted.

"Hey Minato." Yukari smiled sweetly causing my heart to melt...a little.

"Yo." I dropped my bag and went in the kitchen to prepare a smoothie I came back with it.

"So what's up?" I asked them and Junpei grinned "Its summer time lets go score some babes." Well today was the last day for people like Junpei i.e people who haven't joined any club.

"Dont you corrupt Minato like that stupei I don't want him to be a pervert like you." Yukari yelled at Junpei.

"Sheesh...I was just kidding." Junpei waved his arms and Yukari calmed down.

I sat down next to her and she asked "Did someone gave you trouble at school?" She asked her fanclub was all over me during school "A bit." I answered and sipped on the smoothie.

She sighed "I could feel the glares of your fanclub all day long." She told me and Junpei spoke up "Well that's the disadvantage of being a popular student."

"No shit...Hell one even challenged me to a boxing match but backed out at the last second."

"You could have kicked his ass anyway...so any info on where the tournament is?" He asked and I nodded "Yeah Sumaru city." Yukari jumped up "My archery tournament is over there too...lets go on a date there I heard the sushi is terrific." she smiled and Junpei snickered.

"Ofcourse..." I smirked.I could see Fuuka and Aigis heading down the stairs Aigis quickly seeing me bolted towards us.

"Welcome back Minato-san." She greeted "Please stand still so I can check if you have come in contact with any viral bacteria." Man I can feel Yukari's anger.

"Nothing at all Aigis no need to worry." I smiled at her "So since you will be joining us what are your weapons?" I asked and she simply stretched her hand a loud Ka-Chinck sound was heard and her fingers tips opened up revealing five holes "I will be using a gun during combat." She answered and I grinned "Awesome your like the terminator."

"If that's what you wish my name is no longer Aigis it is terminator." I quickly waved my hands "No no just joking your name is still Aigis." Man she really is devoted.

"Mitsuru-san told me that our other member will be coming soon so that we may get introduced." Dammit that girl again?

"Oh...just ignore her if she says anything stupid." I told her and she nodded "Affirmative."

Yukari POV

Alright Yukari calm down...she's a robot for crying out loud and beside she's just worried about him no way it can be love I breathed in and shook the thoughts of anger and jealousy away.

"How did you guys perform on the exams?" Minato asked

"Pretty good." I answered I was quite satisfied with myself

"Good" Fuuka answered.

"Barely passed them." Junpei sighed.

"I topped it." Minato stated proudly well because of him helping me study I performed good.

"But how?" Junpei asked "You sleep the whole time in class." Minato's a genius stupei.

"I'm a genius...I guess." I giggled inside we think so alike.

We were all sitting on the couches and watching the report on apathy syndrome the victims list was getting bigger but it will get better once we defeat the damn I could feel something in my heart like something bad is gonna happen.

I shook my head and reached out for Minato's hand holding it gave me door slammed opened and in came Sakura.

She walked...well more than stomped and glared daggers at Minato who looked very very pissed.

"What the fuck is it now?" She screamed.

"This is our n-new member Aigis she's a robot persona user we invited you over so that you could meet her." Fuuka stammered but told her.

"Like hell I care who joins this stupid club." She didn't even spare a glance to Aigis but Aigis didn't say anything prolly because Minato told her to ignore that stupid girl.

Her eyes darted around and fixed upon me...no it was fixed upon my hand holding Minato's.I can feel she is gonna make a stupid comment about it.

"Oh dating are we?" She asked and Minato hissed "None of your bussiness."she walked forward and stood infront of me "Well his mouth's already taken...by me." What the hell?

"Shut up Sakura." Minato yelled I can could feel the dark energy around him his eyes were black again like all those time he gets angry.

"Oh but its the truth isn't it my tongue was all over your mouth." Noo...

The light bulbs and tubes busted and Minato grabbed Sakura by her collar lifting her up into the air "I told you didn't I? Don't do or say anything stupid." He yelled at her who was still up in the air utterly shocked...but what did she mean did Minato kissed her?...is she Minato's ex girlfriend?

"Minato-san please calm down." Aigis tried to reason with Minato who still had a hold of her collar "Last chance you stupid woman.." He placed her on the ground and glared hard at her.

"Now did that go through your stupid sadistic skull?" he hissed and Sakura simply walked towards the door but not before yelling "I hope you die of cancer." That stupid bitch but what is going on between Minato and her? I need to know.

"Sorry about that...I'll give the charges for the bulbs and stuff." Minato said with a sorry look.

I grabbed him by the wrist "We need to talk." I dragged him upstairs and into his room.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" he quietly answered back.

"About that mouth B.S she was talking." I glared at him...if he did something before we got together I need to know.

"Oh that?" He looked down "Remember the day when Junpei wanted another test? " I nodded "After that was done I walked into my room where Sakura was waiting." I curled up my hands into a fist "She was unusually nice she was saying that she was sorry for all the things that she did." I couldn't hold it.

"So you decided to kiss her?" I yelled but Minato raised his arms up "Listen the complete story dammit." I breathed in and nodded him to go "I said it was okay but she said that,she wanted to do it in her own say so...she tackled me and planted her lips on mine." he looked down and I could tell from his face he didn't like it I could feel some of my anger leaving me "It was sudden but as soon as I regained my senses I pushed her back...I didn't even do anything she forced herself onto me."

I felt relieved "What did she did afterwards?" I asked and he cringed "Well she pushed me and started taking off her shirt." What the? "She only half did it and then she walked towards me I was shocked...but then she said something that made me regain my senses."

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll be all yours Minato just do what I say." He said with a look of disgust "And then I pushed her back and yelled at her...and then...she slapped me on my cheek and left." That witch no wonder Minato's cheek was red that night.

"I'm sorry for that." He looked at me and I smiled at him "No need to apologize Minato I'm glad you didn't give into that stupid witch's seduction...but "I grabbed him by the collar "If I find out you were getting all comfy with another girl I'll kill you on the spot." he gulped and then nodded "Okay.." he hastily said and I let go off his collar.

I looked around his room...it was really neat...unlike mine at the moment I saw Minato taking out some clothes out from his closet,black shorts and white sleeveless shirt.

I could feel something inside me a feeling that something needs to be done I looked at Minato and the feeling intensified.I quickly ran towards him grabbing him by his cheek and kissing him he was really shocked but I didn't care I quickly broke the kiss and saw him flush in embarrassment.

"W-What was that for?" He asked and I giggled "I couldn't stand the idea of someone else kissing you." He smiled shyly and nodded "I see..."

I headed for the door "I'll be off then sweetie see you in the morning." I winked and him and left his room laughing at the image of him flushing.

Minato POV

That was quite sudden...although I didn't regret it one single bit. I smiled and then slipped into my sleepwear and just as I was getting ready to sleep that blasted hour hit.I sighed no fucking A.C for an hour.

"Hello." Ah Pharos I turned around to see my friend smilling at me "Hey there Pharos." I smiled back at him.

"How have you been?" he asked "Good pretty the people here are pretty nice." I told him and he smiled but that quickly faded "I sense something weird Minato." I looked at him and he seemed worried "Something terrible might be happening to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head "I can't really say but please be on your guard." I grinned at him "24/7" he calmed down a bit after that "I wanted to warn you...what is it called? keeping friends backs?" He asked and I smiled at him "Yeah thanks for that."

He smiled "No need to say thanks to a friend...I'll be going now...take care." with that he vanished and I turned out and slept peacefully.

I woke up training starts today till 5th...the full moon is on the 9th I better prepare for that I readied myself and then headed to school with training was no sweat I knocked out a couple of people,yelled at them had a good spar with senpai,yelled some more and then went back into the dorm.

The days went quickly untill it was the 5th the school had organized the venue at Sumaru city..and to my suprise almost everyone was going...Yukari had her tournament...Mitsuru being the president was there...Akihiko common sense hell even Junpei was there to cheer me on.

The ride was short only a few hours and we reached the school...Cuss high pretty werid name if you ask me.

Yukari gave me a good luck kiss on the cheek and headed with her team to the area of archery tournament I went with Akihiko to our room.

"Alright listen up maggots." Akihiko yelled at us...well except me "We have to win this with Minato we can."

"Yes sarge."

Yes captain."

"We will kick ass yeah."

The responses were enthusiastic but in truth only Akihiko and me were going to do any damage.

Normal POV

The boxing tournament was underway,The crowd was crazy but a voice silenced them.

"Thank you Thank you." The spotlight headed towards the top of the arena and onto a tall man with spiky blue hair,he was wearing several necklaces and rings along with a tunic underneath his school uniform "Allow me to introduce myself.I am the one and the only the most fantastically beautifull man Eikichi Mishina" He sure sounded full of himself "The hottest male in Kasu High and possibly in the whole world" Minato groaned "When the hell will he shut up?"

"I will be the judge but please divert your attention from my pretty face and focus on the tournament." He finished and Minato smacked his forehead "Blunette's like him ruin our image."

"First match Minato Arisato vs Souji Kamina." The announcer yelled and Minato walked up the ring to cheers and squeals from the crowd.

"MINATO MINATO MINATO." his fangirls were fully behind him from the other side a brunette shorter than Minato walked in and shot a glare at him unlike Minato he recieved totally no reaction.

"Begin."

The match started the opponent tried to go for a jab but Minato dodged it and hit him with a uppercut knocking him out.

"That wasen't even a challenge." Minato sighed and the crowd erupted he went down to be welcomed by his team.."The tournament will we really easy." Minato thought.

Yukari POV

I sighed we lost by only two freaking points...if just that idiot could have putten a litter more concentration then we would have won.I walked towards where the boxing tournament would be I need to watch Minato win this.

I saw two empty seats at the front...perfect I seated down and saw the scorecard the tournament was pretty much over and Minato won every single match I cheered inside that's my boyfriend.

"Umm...Hey?" I heard a voice and turned to see a girl with blonde hair standing next to me "Is this seat taken? mind if I sit next to you?" she asked and I smiled "No problem" she smiled back and sat down next to me.

"So your from here?" I asked starting a converstation.

"Nah I'm from Sevens a few blocks away from here I was invited by my friend." I see.

"So your from Gekkoukan?" she asked and I nodded.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Lisa silverman."

"Yukari Takeba."

"Its nice to meet you Yukari." she smiled and I smiled back.

She was really nice...we talked about random things for a while while seeing the tournament go on.I saw Minato talking with Akihko-senpai who's match was next against a undefeated boxer I waved at Minato and he winked back at me.

"Oh whos that?" Lisa asked "He's really cute." I hope she dosen't say anything stupid.

"Umm...we're seeing each other." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thats really nice you look cute togehter." her face fell down "I wish he would take notice.." she wined and I asked "Who?"

She pointed towards the top and beside the judge I saw a tall teenager with weird brown hair he was looking at the tournament semmingly not bothered by the blunette's constant yelling next to him.

"Oh don't worry." I reassured her "I'm sure you'll both be together very soon." hearing this she smiled "Thank you your...very kind."

"No problem." I can understand what she feels...I mean Minato totally ignored during his first few days...not that I blame him our meeting was not very nice.

The match happened and to my absolute shock Akihiko-senpai lost.

"Winner Tobi Shicksal." the announcer yelled and Minato looked worried.

Minato POV

What the hell happened how did Akihiko lost so easily it took only 3 damn punches and he seems to be bleeding I quickly walked over to him "Senpai are you okay?"

"No that guys has steel knuckles." he breathed "Watch yourself out there Minato if you defeat him we win." I nodded "Count on it." I glared at the bastard who won his stupid grin wide across his face "I'm gonna tear him to sherds."

I saw Yukari waving at me she held up a sign that said BE CAREFULL I nodded to her and went into the ring focusing my mind.

I walked into the ring wearing a blank tanktop and unlike the others I wore jeans instead of shorts I glared hard at the fool who smirked and bumped his knuckes together.

"BEGIN"

I circled around him watching him move...he seemed like an amature from the way he tried to go for a punch but I dodged lightly hitting him with a jab not enough to knock him out I wanted to insult him before winning I still had plenty of time he tried to hit me again but again I dodged.

"Stand still you rat." he yelled as he tried to hit another punch this kept going for a while until out of nowhere he hit me with a punch and that hurt really bad I dropped to a knee and quickly stood back up to be greeted by an uppercut. Damn it he really has steel knuckles...I looked to him and quickly dodged the second punch that could have been the fight.

"Something's up that really felt like steel." I could feel my left temple dripping blood,I could also hear Yukari's what should I do,not even a shadow hit me that hard.I took a glance to his gloves and noticed something strange there seemed to be a lump...brass knuckles? dammit this bastard is cheating...well two can play at this game.

I switched to Thor making me invulnerable to strike I smirked at him "Come on." he smirked back "Your dead pretty boy." he charged at me hitting me with a upercutt but this time it didn't hurt at all it only pushed me back much to his suprise.

"Tch..." I made that sound and he hit me with a jab but I didn't dodge or block I promised myself I would'nt use my persona in the match but if he wants to cheat so can I.

He threw a couple of more punches which I took head on with ease...he seemed to be panting now.

"Minato Arisato has the defence of a bull all those punches and he's still standing." the announcer said and I smirked inside "The defence of the norse god."

I saw the bastard panting at the other side I glared at him "All those hits with the brass knucles but I'm still standing." I said and he turned white along with the coach the audience gave out a "OOH" and the stupid judge frowned.

"H-How the hell?" Tobi stammered.

"Round two." I hissed and he charged at me I easily dodged all the slow punches before nailing him with a uppercut he dropped to the ground but was up with the count of 6. He shook his head and hit me with a jab I tried to show some pain but responded back with a jab and finally another uppercut that knocked him on the referee counted to 10 and we won.

"MINATO MINATO MINATO." I sighed as my fanclub yelled.

"Winner Minato Arisato of Gekkoukan." the crowd erupted with that announcement guess I'm a bit popular but I didn't stop I walked over to Tobi and grabbed his gloves,pulling it out I reached inside it and pulled out a brass knuckle shocking the judge "This is how you people fight? pathetic." I spat and walked out of the ring.

Akihiko ran to me "Awesome work you won and made him a fool." I smiled at him "Yeah nobody messes with our team." I turned around to see the judge walking towards me with he shot a death glare at Tobi who turned white.

"Sorry babe." what the? "I apologize for that bastard's unfairness please accept the apology of the most beautiful specimen"

"Your forgiven move before I rip those fake blue hair out." I never liked a narcissistic like him.

"C-Cool..." he stuttured and raised my arms "Here is your winner beautiful ladies and gentlemen and as a fellow blue haired teenager I am proud." I pulled my hand back and walked away to be stopped by a guy his uniform was different and surely he was not from this school...and like me he had a poker face on but after a while he slightly smiled.

"Your pretty good." he seems someone reasonable.

"Thanks." I responded and he held out his hand "I'd like to spar with you someday...my name is Tatsuya Suou." I looked at him he is a persona user and a good one at it...he seemed nice so I shook his hand "Minato Arsiato." I smiled slightly and then we both said our goodbyes and walked off.

I was surronded by a bunch of girls from my school and from this.

"Your awesome."

"Lets go out I know a fancy hotel."

"Your so cool."

I stood there trying to look for a escape,I felt someone grab my wrist and pulled me away from the little monsters it was Yukari I sighed a sigh of relief glad it was my girlfriend.

She leaded me to an empty room...the boxing club room there was nobody there they prolly were out there celebrating.

"You did fantastic." she smiled and I smiled back "I had to after all you did give a good luck kiss." I said and she blushed a little.

She took out a few tissues and started wipping off the blood from my mouth and my temple she reminded me of sis...taking care of even the little wounds I felt my hear melt a bit...she had the same warmth that she had...I quickly pulled her into a hug and it did shock her.

"Minato?" she asked.

"Thank you I finally found someone who loves me like my family did." I said and hearing this she returned the hug "I may not be your family but I'll...take care of you always I love you Minato." I clutched her harder but not enough to hurt her after a few second in each other arms we let go,she cleaned the reamining blood and clinged onto my arm we both walked outside the room.

I guess I do love her...afterall.I received the award Junpei ,Fuuka and Mitsuru congratulated me for the win and we all headed back to Iwatodai.

We all arrived at the dorm to be greeted by Aigis and Koromaru.

"Welcome back everyone." Aigis greeted and bolted towards me "You have not sustained any injuries I was about to track you if you didn't arrive in 10 mintues." hearing this shocked me I chuckled "Aigis your a stalkerbot."

"If you wish my name shall be-" I cut her off "I'm only kidding Aigis but listen carefully we will go to tartarus tommorrow be prepared." I told her and she nodded "Roger Minato-san." I waved everyone goodbye and walked towards my room I was tired from the long trip I entered my room switched on the A.C slipped into my nightwear and laid on my bed "Full moon is a few days away I gotta be ready." I reminded myself and then slept.

**Thats that. Anyway stay tuned next chapter is when Minato's rival debuts who will it be? just wait and watch.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys it keeps me motivated to keep the story going.**


	22. Chapter 22

**random guy : Thank you very much and yes I will finish the fic and be assured the fight with the avatar will be superb.**

**Messiah and Telos are special persona's they both will appear in the almost end of the fic,Minato is powerful but he will something lose control of the situation he is seen almighty powerful uptill now but with his rival coming in its gonna be hard for him.**

**Blanchimont : People blame Yukari for the mood swings but Junpei is so much more I wrote exactly what happened in the game he cursed Minato for being better and then said sorry.**

**DF: Thank you the crossover was a sudden idea I was tempted to make Minato fight Tatsuya but I couldn't they both are my top fav persona characters not to mention Tatsuya fans would kill me lol**

**And this is the chapter the rival is coming and Minato is gonna have his hands full.**

**random person : Not from persona 4 they are prolly toddlers right about now jk jk.**

**Alright chap 22 rival...full moon...problems here it goes...**

Yukari POV

I was standing at the moon light bridge it was the dark hour.I saw Minato facing off against a hodded figure Minato looked to be panting and tired he charged at the figure jumping up and hitting a kick to the side of his head...but the stranger was not at all effected .He grabbed Minato by his throat and slammed him down on the ground before stomping on him.I tried to help but I found an invisible wall infront me I tried to break it using my persona but the wall didn't go away.

The figure grabbed Minato by his hair and then pulled out a...knife he rammed it into his stomach and I screamed,blood started spilling out and Minato collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess while I started crying there was not a thing I could do.

Minato was holding his stomach and still on the ground the figure kicked him on the wound multiple times...he summoned a persona "Go to hell" There was a flash of light.

"NO MINATOOOO!"

I screamed and woke up covered in sweat "I-It was j-just a d-dream." I said to myself still the dream was really horrible I clutched my chest and started gasping. It was still night but I didn't care I ran down the stairs and knocked on Minato's door I heard shuffling noises along with a groan.

The door opened to reveal his tired face he looked surprised "Yukari? what happened? you seem...scared." I started crying on the spot and this caused him to get even more shocked he grabbed me by my arm and took me inside his room seating me on the bed and standing next to me.

"Alright tell me what happened? " He asked and I continued crying,he placed a hand on my shoulder "Please." I bit back a few sobs and then spoke "I had a h-horrible dream...y-you got k-k-killed by a hooded figure." I said between sobs and he sighed "Thats all? Yukari nothing bad is going to happen I promise you." He pulled me close and I felt a bit of comfort.I stayed there for a while in his arms after a while I got my emotions in control.

"Sorry for waking you up." I said and he smiled "No problem if you ever have a nightmare again come to me." I smiled and nodded he kissed my forehead softly and then I went back to my room feeling a lot more relieved.

"There is nothing my Minato can't handle." I said to myself and then I slept peacefully.

Normal POV

The true summer break begins today...the residents of the dorm were relaxing and Akihiko had a huge smile on his face because yesterday Minato won the final match and Gekkoukan won the boxing tournament.

"Minato he really is surpassing me." He smirked and drank a protien shake.

"Yes he won the fight it was quite sometime that Gekkoukan won a tournament." Mitsuru said while reading a novel.

"Too bad I couldn't win." Akihiko looked down and Mitsuru looked up from the book and smiled "Don't worry Akihiko you won every single match and besides you could have easily won that if he didn't use the brass knuckles." She smiled again at the boxer causing him flush "O-Oh thank you Mitsuru." He weakly smiled back.

Minato walked down and Aigis behind him "Minato-san I suspect that you are suffering from sleep deprivation...would you like me to arrange an optimum environment for sleep?" Aigis asked her blue eyes wide in worry and Minato yawned "Thats okay Aigis I should stay awake or my routine will go down the drains." He walked down and greeted his senpai and sat down on the single couch.

"Yesterday you did great how the hell did you tank his moves?" Akhiko asked and Minato shrugged "I switched to a strike resistant persona didn't really do any damage."

"Well that fool had it coming to him." Akihiko stated and Minato nodded "Yeah clever little bas-" He stopped as he saw Mitsuru gave him the same smile instead he just coughed into his hand "Idiot." With that Mitsuru seemed satisfied and resumed reading the novel.

"The full moon will be in a couple of days." Minato noted.

"Yes be prepared Arisato I have a bad feeling." Mitsuru warned and Minato shook his head "You worry too much everything will be fine anyway taratrus today be ready Aigis is coming with ." Mitsuru nodded.

Minato decided to visit Maiko at the elementary kid ran at him hugging him "Minato-nii you came." She cheered and Minato picked her up into the air much to her enjoyment "Ofcourse I came Maiko."

He put her down and ruffled her hair "How are you?" She smiled "Pretty good I was playing tag with Strip Shirt."

"Strip Shirt? is he a stranger?" Minato asked and she giggled "Don't worry he is a friend he usually hangs here on sunday but-" She cut her sentence off as her brown eyes darted towards a sickly young man with silver hair "There he is." She waved to him "Hey strip shirt." He slowly walked towards them his tired eyes analyzing Minato.

He coughed "Hey there Maiko." He tried to smile but it came off as a weak one.

"Lets go to wild duck burger everyone." She cheered but the young man shook his head "I'm sorry I have to go home you enjoy there." Maiko looked sad but nodded and ran from the shrine leaving Minato and the young man alone.

"And who might you be?" He asked and Minato introduced himself "Minato Arisato I'm a friend of Maiko."

"Ah yes she tells me alot about you..." He fixed his eyes on Minato "Your eyes they are so clear...they are blazing with life." He said and Minato smiled "Yeah...but you look tired are you okay?"

He coughed some more "Not quite my name is Akinari...it was nice meeting you Minato I'd love to talk but I have lost something precious to me I have to find it."

"What is it? I can help you."

Akinari seemed pleased "Its a red ink fountain pen...perhaps the creature with red eyes and white fur took it from here I might have dropped it." The words hit Minato who realized that Koromaru might have taken the pen "I'll help you find it."

He coughed more voilently shocking Minato "I have to go now but please I'll be here on sunday tell me if you find the pen...see you." He slowly waved and walked off.

"He...seems so depressed." Minato said "I'll see if Koro has the pen."

"Minato-nii come on lets go." Maiko yelled and Minato took arrived at wild duck burger and Maiko happily eated her smiled even tho her parents were getting divorced she seemed so cheerfull...she ran away from her home some time ago but returned as her parents were working together to find sighed inwardly he used to be a deadbeat to his sibling..."I never was a good brother was I?" He asked himself.

"Big bro?" Maiko asked and Minato smiled at her "Yes?"

"Ummm...I have made my desision I am going to live with my mom...she needs my help...dad will be fine with or without me." She tried to smile despite the subject.

"But mom will be moving soon...so I will be going with her." She fought back tears "But you'll always remember me right?" She asked hopefully and Minato ruffled her hair "No way I could forget someone like you Maiko you'll always be in my heart." He smiled and her and her tears were gone "Yes we are best friends for ever ever ever and EVER." She cheered and Minato smiled at her.

SMASH

Hanged man social link 9

"Its time to go...can I hold you hand?" She asked and Minato nodded "Of course Maiko lets go." Minato paid the bill and they both left walking to Maiko's house and then back to the dorm..

Minato was real tired after Yukari woke him up at 3 he didn't even sleep instead opted to browse the net he walked all damn day with Maiko not that he minded it he still had to go to taratrus but was already opened the door to the dorm and saw nobody on the couch...except for Yukari she was reading a fashion magazine she looked up from the magazine and smiled at the blunette.

Yukari POV

I smiled at Minato who just entered the dorm,after he consoled me I slept peacefully and woke up around 11 am I felt really refreshed and ready for taratrus tonight...but Minato looked dead tired he rubbed his eyes and gave off a weak smile to slouched towards the sofa and collapsed next to me.

"You look tired.."

"Yeah because of you." He answered back.

"W-Why?"

"After you came barging into my room I couldn't sleep after that I just browsed the internet." He answered and now I am feeling guilty I fidgeted a bit then asked something different to change the subject "O-Oh what did you browse? Study?"

"Nah...I was browsing pictures of that hottie Risette." He answered with a straight face pissing me off I grabbed his collar and glared at him.

"The hell Minato your saying that infront of your girlfriend don't you have freaking shame?" I yelled at him.

He sighed "Get a sense of humor woman." I huffed and then giving him a punch on his arm.I released his collar and he sighed again.

"Hell I'm dead tired and we have to go the fucking tower tonight." I glared at him again.

"Don't curse infront of me." He gave me an annoyed look "Oh like you sprout flowers all the time."

"Touche..."

He laid back on the couch streching before closing his eyes "I should sleep for a few hours I might get my energy back." I looked at him and then grabbed him by the shoulders resting his head on my lap...like I did at the monorail.

"What are you doing?" He asked suprised and I began running my hand through his hair and I could feel it he liked that.

"Nevermind...carry on." I giggled and continued stroking his hair...it felt fulfilling.I looked down at him I never thought I would let a boy rest on my lap...I never though I would let someone hug and kiss me...until Minato came...he really is one-of-a-kind.

"What exactly happened in your dream?" He asked catching me by suprise.

"Ummm...something horrible." I didn't want to talk about it right now but he kept asking about it I took a deep breath "I was at the moonlight bridge." I felt his body tense abit "You were fighting a hooded figure...you hit a kick to his head but it didn't effect him he grabbed you by your throat and slammed you to the ground..." I grabbed his hair a bit roughly "He...then began beating you...to death..." I fought back some tears I won't cry this time "He then pulled out a knife and impaled your stomach...and all the time I couldn't do a damn thing..."

He turned out on my lap and turned his head to face me..." Nothing like that will ever happen..." He said and brushed a single tear away "Don't cry and beat yourself over matters like that...I'm far too stubborn to die." He grinned at me "Minato...promise me." He raised his eyebrow "No matter what happens you will always live even if you have to do something...which I don't like." I didn't want to lose him like I did my dad.

He smiled kindly "It will never come to that trust me..." I regained my smile and then resumed stroking his hair after a while he fell asleep "I won't lose you Minato." I lightly pinched his cheek and then laid back and fell asleep too.

Minato woke up after a few hours soundly refreshed and Junpei saw him resting on my lap and began sprouting nonsense until I smacked him on the all went to tartarus along with Aigis.

"Alright the team will be Aigis,Yukari,Mitsuru and Akihiko." Minato commanded he seemed like a totally different persona when he gets into tartatus.

"Brunette and redhead will take of the healing Akihiko and terminator will go full assualt." Hearing this Aigis nodded "I am the terminator." Minato sighed "No Aigis your still Aigis I was trying to put some cool nicknames geez." I giggled and stepped into the portal we were at floor 69...

We spotted a shadow alone it looked like a lion with a ball chained to its neck seeing it Minato stopped and looked at Aigis "Alright Aigis show us what you can do." Aigis looked at Minato and nodded "Roger Minato-san." She looked at the shadow and walked forward a loud sound was heard and keep finger tips opened revealing those holes,hearing this the lion shadow gave out a roar and charged towards Aigis running at full speed but Aigis dodged at the last second and grabbed the chain,she then grabbed it with both of her hands and then began swinging it effortlessly along witht the beast,we all looked shocked she let go and the shadow crashed into a wall obviously injured Aigis moved forward towards it and fired her guns into its face killing it and all this time she didn't even blink.

"Efficentely executed." She said and her fingertips were covered again.

"Wow...that was awesome." Minato cheered "Aigis your way more badass than the terminator." Aigis looked at Minato and smiled "I shall take that as a compliment Minato-san thank you." Ok Yukari calm yourself.

The exploration ended smoothly Aigis was really powerfull and she was suprsied to see Minato could control multiple personas but when she used her persona Minato had a slight of case a headache again but it quickly went away I wonder why did it happen.

We all arrived into the dorm tired...the fool moon is very near and I have to be calm I slipped into my bed and fell asleep.

Normal POV

It was the full moon at last all the members of SEES gathered at the command room along with Sakura much to the annoyance of Minato and Yukari she didn't say anything to anyone...but she did looked strange almost excited.

"It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai. But, there is one thing that's strange... It seems like it's underground... almost 10 meters." Fuuka told everyone.

"Must be somekind of basement." Minato said.

"According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria. However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military." Aigis answered

"The military?" Yukari asked and Ikutsuki answered "Well, the architectural and geographic data for the area were uploaded into her memory bank. Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade" Hearing this Aigis nodded "That is correct."

"Whatever lets just go there we have to kill the shadow we can worry about the issues later." Minato said impatient and Mitsuru chuckled "Ready as ever Arisato..very well let us go."

They all walked towards the norther side of Iwatodai untill they reached a underground entracne.

"Is this it Fuuka?" Minato asked and she nodded "Yes the shadow is still underground we have to act quickly befo-" Her sentence was cut off by a voice very familiar to Minato.

"Well done.." All the members of SEES saw two men walking towards them they were complete strangers to everyone except Minato he gritted his teeth.

"You idiots again? I told you stay the hell out of my way." Hearing this shocked everyone Mitsuru wanted to ask questions but now wasen't the time.

"Who are these guys Lucia didn't sense a thing."

"My name is Takaya. This is Jin. We are known to some as Strega. We've been keeping an eye on you... From what we hear, you've undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world. But, we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream. You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always..."

"YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACES AGAIN." Sakura yelled at them catching the attention of everyone.

"You know them too?" Minato asked and Sakura replied through clenched teeth "Yes these bastards killed my family."

"Ah yes I remember that was quite...fun.." Takaya smiled wickedly pissing off Sakura even more.

Minato commanded his team "Everyone go fight the shadow I'll handle them."

"You can't be serious Arisato." Mitsuru tried to reason but Minato shook his head "I am don't worry there power is nothing compared to me you guys go NOW..."

"...I understand..." She nodded and turned to everyone "Lets go..."

"Wait I want to fight here." Sakura said as she grabbed her knifes Minato looked at her "No you go wit-."

"Please I want to make them go through hell..." She sounded firm and Minato nodded "Alright your with me then..."

The rest of the members of SEES moved into the underground facility and Jin snickered "Fools." He pulled out a remote and pressed the button and the door slammed shut shocking everyone even Minato but he regained his senses and yelled "ITS OKAY DO YOUR JOB." After saying that Minato turned to Strega "You will regret that yo-" His sentence was cut off as he felt something hard hit his head his vision blackened for a few second but he still could feel someone shoving some pills into his mouth and then kicking him in the ribs Minato rolled away and then quickly stood up rubbing his head to find his attacker...and it was Sakura.

"S-Sakura? did you do that?" He asked disbelieving at what just happened.

"I did..." She answered simply and then took out her evoker Takaya started laughing "Stupid boy...you fell right into the trap."

"Trap?" Minato asked his anger slipping.

"I am a member of Strega..." She answered with a wicked smile on her face "You fools all got played so easily..."

"Correct Sakura was sent to spy on you people that what were you exaclty up to...ending the dark hour is a sin which shall not be committed...We won't allow you take away our power." He sounded dead serious and this pissed Minato even more.

"You really think 3 on 1 will do any good? " He asked summoning a card "You can't beat me even with that fucking backstabber with you." He crushed the card to summon Helel.

...But nothing happened.

"What the?" Minato was shocked he tried to summon Helel again and to no luck..

"What the hell is happening?" Minato asked and Sakura started laughing wickedly "Those pills...they won't allow a persona to be summoned for a full hour.."

She turned to Takaya and Jin "Go...I will take the pleasure of killing him..." She commanded and Takaya nodded "Very well...be sure to get rid of his body." He turned around and started walking away with Jin leaving Sakura and Minato alone on the battlefield.

"I have been waiting for this..." She glared at Minato who was still standing firm with a look of pure anger on his face "The day I would rip your guts out." To Minato's utter surprise she collapsed to the ground holding her head and let out a demonic scream.

She quickly stood up panting "No way...is it what I think it is?" Minato thought to himself his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Sakura smiled at Minato and then shot herself with her evoker summoning her persona...which was not Surt.

" I am Orpehus the fallen musician." Minato had summoned Oprheus before he was the second persona after Thanatos but the Orpheus that came from the Sakura was totally different it was covered in blood stains and unlike the blue-white body it was completely black it was missing an eye and it had a lyre with several broken strings along with blood stains and Minato could feel it it had almost every elemental attack along with support spells...and it was way more powerful than had powered up massively leaving everyone behind except Minato he would still be stronger...if he could summon his personas.

"Y-You can summon multiple p-personas too?" He asked the black haired girl and she kept glaring at him.

"Yes...I can summon multiple personas...but not like you" She walked foward to Minato her every breath laced with venom and anger "I have to...put myself through hell to change my personas." Minato looked on shocked "It fucking hurts." She stomped the ground and her black Orpheus still behind her.

"I was putten under experiments and at the end of the day...I was nothing but a shell of a human." She dug her nails into her hands "Those fucking bastards took everything away from me...and I got stuck with these 3 fucking creatures in my head screaming,laughing and taunting." Her voice was full of venom and Minato thought "Only 3?"

"From that point on...I hated everything...and I took pleasure in killing and destruction and slowly I loved the power that the dark hour gave...I was special one of out a billion."

"I joined Strega who shared common interest we loved to kill...and then I learned about your stupid group." She walked forward witht the persona still behind her.

"You wanted to end the dark hour...but we will not allow it...the night when you came I was just about to kill each and everyone of them...but I couldn't with you there..." She spat at Minato who asked "Why?"

Hearing this angered her "YOUR MORE FUCKING POWERFUL THAN ME." She cursed "I couldn't do it with you around...I tried to make you join us but you instead pushed me away." Than it hit Minato that was she was talking about in his room.

"Then we decided if we can't have you...then you will die." She raised her arm and blue mist surrounded her "I fucking hate you Minato...I will love to rip your guts out and mutilate your corpse." She smiled devilishly.

"This is your final hour you fucking perfect bastard." She said and Minato braced himself for the fight.

"N-No Sakura has turned on us..." Fuuka spoke shocking Akihiko and Koromaru.

"What?" Akihiko asked

"She is fighting Minato...she is the member of the group...and her persona has grown powerful...really powerful."

"Mitsuru-senpai can you hear me...?" Fuuka called out to her senpai..

Sakura commanded her persona "Orpheus BREAK HIM INTO PIECES." The dark persona flew towards Minato grabbing its lyre intending to bash the blue haired fool who quickly dodged to the left and took out his sword intended to rip through the monster but Orpheus swiftly blocked it with his lyre shocking Minator

"Agidyne." Sakura commanded and Orpheus muttered something while playing the lyre which was still locked with Minato's sword a ball of flame was created infront of Minato who did a backflip and darted left dodging the fireball.

Sakura looked at Minato with a sadistic grin "That was good...I admit you are good at fighting but no matter how hard you try...you will die."

Minato looked her dead in the eye "Bring it."

"Orpheus Megidola." She again commanded her persona for the almighty attack and Minato braced himself he couldn't dodge or block this without Infinity he crossed his arms infront of him trying to shield himself from the were a huge bang and Minato felt pain...almost ripping through the fiber of his body.

He was thrown a good distance away and landed on the ground...without the strength of the persona that attack really he coughed out blood and noticed Orpheus was no longer there instead Sakura was slowly walking towards him with a huge grin on tried to get up but all of his body acked "D-Dammit." He cursed.

Sakura grabbed him by the collar and punched him on the face hard...even though she was a girl her punch hurt like hell.

The powerful punch didn't satisfy the hate Sakura had she punched him repeatedly on the face with a devilish smile on her face and by the time she was finished,she was certain that she had broken a more than a dozen teeth she watched her hand covered in blood she smiled and licked it off.

"That was satisfying." She said and stomped on Minato's chest making him scream in pain "Who's the pathetic one now you bastard." She screamed and put alot more pressure almost breaking his ribs.

"How dare you be better than me." Her voice oozed venom and Minato screamed out in pain."I love doing this." She let go off his ribs and grabbed him by the collar again "Beg Minato..and I might make your death fast and painless." She yelled at him slamming him to the ground "BEG FOR YOUR LIFE."

Minato felt pissed his body was hurting real bad but he still lifted his hand and slapped her across the cheek a move that he knew he would pay stood there for a few seconds before touching the spot with her hand she clenched her teeth "Alright I will give you the most painful death ever." She grabbed her knife and rammed it into his shoulder causing Minato to scream again,she jammed it in farther clearly happy by the screams from Minato "Ahhh..does it hurt? I fucking love your screams they feel like music." She said and pushed the knife even down before taking it out she looked at the knife covered in blood before cleaning it on her shirt.

She took the knife out from his shoulder which was leaking blood and then pressed her foot on the wound hard "You will regret this." She said and then pressed even harder the scream was so loud that it was heard by Fuuka who was crying.

"N-No Minato-kun..." She sobbed causing Akihiko to look at her in worry "What happened?" He yelled desperate to know the answer "Sakura is torturing Minato-kun...he wont hold out much longer...MITSURU-SENPAI MINATO-KUN IS IN TROUBLE HURRY UP." She screamed and Aigis heard the voice "I have to protect Minato-san must finish this quickly" She said as she dodged the chariot shadow running towards her.

"Minato..." Yukari was almost crying until Mitsuru cut in "Takeba control yourself we have to defeat this thing so that we can help Arisato." She commanded as she slashed the smaller justice shadow making it scream in pain.

Yukari clutched her bow harder "We are coming Minato."

Sakura removed her foot from his wound which was still leaking blood Minato with every bit of energy stood by grabbing his injured shoulder and this time Sakura let him stand up she loved the way that Minato stood up his whole body shaking with pain his face bloody one hand on the shoulder other on his ribs.

"Still ready for more?" She taunted and Minato gritted his teeth "You hit like a child." He taunted back pissing her off even more. She rammed her knee up his gut which made him cough out blood Minato was about to fall on the ground but she grabbed him by his hair covering his face with her hand,she blasted him on the face with a Megido the attack caused him to fall backwards on the ground again.

"I love fireworks." She smiled her sadistic grin again but was pissed to see Minato still breathing .He turned around to lessen the pain on his ribs he was getting beaten to an inch of his life...as he moved he felt something in his pants pocket he slowly reached for it and found out a gem...he recognized it as a sleeping gem his mind raced and looked at Sakura who was walking slowly a good distance away.

"I h-have to shove it into her mouth...but how? I am a wreck and no way she will accept it." His mind tried to come up with a solution and it did but Minato refused to accept it "No I wont kiss her...I'd rather die that doing this..." He thought but the words of Yukari echohed in his mind "Stay alive even if you do something I do not like." He had to do this if he dies Sakura will kill everyone including Yukari he hated Sakura more than anything but he had to do it.

The shadows were defeated and the team met up at the door which was still locked.

"What will we do the door is locked." Junpei was extremely worried for his best friend.

"I can get us out here..." Aigis and she approached the door digging her hands into the steel trying to crave a hole large enough for them to go through.

"Please Aigis hurry up." Yukari begged her cheek wet with tears.

Minato crushed the gem and sprayed it on his lips he had to control the sleepyness for the sake of his team Sakura slowly walked towards him the smile still on her face she rolled him with her foot so that his face was facing knelt down infront of him and reached down for her knife "You lasted longer than I expected I am truly surprised alas it has to end now I admit this will be the most cherished moment of my life breaking you into half and then killing you..any last words?" She asked and Minato closed his eyes with his last remaining strength he shot up and kissed her on the lips shocking Sakura who dropped the blade in shock.

She didn't do anything for a moment but then returned the kiss her hands going through his hair,her tongue moving into his mouth Minato felt sick to his stomach but the plan worked in only a few seconds both of them would be out . He broke the kiss and Sakura smiled at him "That was sweet...if you didn't have this power then I'd totally do you." She said licking her lips "Oh well rotten luck may you burn in hell for eternity." She raised her knife intended to land the finishing blow but the weapon slipped from her grasp she tried to regain her senses but soon collapsed on top of Minato.

Minato winced as she collapsed on top of his injured ribs...he was saved but he felt pathetic he was beaten to an inch of his life by a weaker opponent which didn't even got a scratch...he felt the same as he did when he couldn't save his sister.

"I am p-p-pathetic." He choked out and then passed out due to the injuries.

**There it is Minato finally lost the control and got his ass kicked his rival is Sakuya I never thought Takaya lived upto Minato as the leader of the other group so my OC will be filling the role a bit of overkill but I assure you this will have a huge plot impact read and reveiw.**

**Oh a problem no matter how much I proof there are still some sentences missing even I change them in the doc manager can anybody help me?**


	23. Chapter 23

Normal POV

Sakura was still on top on Minato who passed out a few moments ago the fight was brutal and Sakura was more ruthless than he could ever imagine. The sleeping gem was strong so it would be a few hours before Sakura would wake up.

Minato was beaten to the point of death sure he had his share of injuries through out his life but he was never beaten this bad he didn't even land a punch on her and worst of all he had to kiss her just to save his life.

The door brusted opened and the members of SEES saw the carnage before them Sakuya was lying on top of Minato hiding his face from them but inside they knew fate had something terible for them.

Yukari ran towards Minato and the others walked slowly nervousness and fear clearly in there eyes while Aigis was shaking.

Yukari threw Sakura off her boyfriend and let out a gasp at seeing the state of her lover his face was beaten black and blue and it was covered in blood,his right eye was swollen and black his lip was busted and bruises were present all over eyes traveled down to see his right arm covered in blood and a huge gash on his shoulder.

"No...what did she do to you Minato." She lighly shook his but no response...there was complete silence for a few moments but the realizationd dawned upon them Yukari and Fuuka busted in tears Yukari clutched Minato's head to her chest crying loudly.

"Noo...not y-you." She bawled.

"Arisato..." Mitsuru was shaking Akihiko was looking down while Junpei lowered his cap and all the while Aigis was silent still shaking.

Fuuka tried to speak "W-We have to act quickly Sakura might wake u-up." Yukari snapped "Let her wake up I'll tear her to pieces."

Aigis eventually spoke "I-I detect a faint pulse Minato-san is alive we have to escort him to a medcial facility at once." Everyone looked at Aigis and Yukari lowered her head onto his chest and she could hear faint heartbeats.

"He's a-alive." Yukari declared and everybody calmed down alittle.

"The dark hour is almost over we can't have Arisato go like this I'll call a vehicle." Mitsuru told them and Akihiko asked "What about Sakura?"

"Kill her right now." Yukari yelled but Mitsuru looked at the sleeping girl "Aigis restrain her and Akihiko take her evoker away she is a member of Strega we will get some information that we need Iori pick up Arisato."

"Gotcha." Junpei replied and walked upto his leader picking him up "Don't worry buddy we won't let you die."

They all waited for the vehicle to arrive and it did very shortly it was a huge limo they all went in with Sakura with them she was about to wake up but they tied her ams and legs up and snatched her evoker away at the moment she was powerless.

Minato was still knocked out his head resting on Yukari's shoulder after a short while Sakura woke up her anger was taken to a whole new level she would yell and curse but still couldn't do a thing because she was tied up.

"I should have fucking killed him." She yelled

"You couldn't take him head on...so you tricked him your the lowest level scum there is." Junpei spat.

Sakura's eyes fixed on Yukari "Oh so the leader woke up." She snarled catching everyone's attention they turned around to see Minato looking at Sakura with his good eye.

"Minato...your alive." Yukari sobbed "He's alive alright...fucking coward." She screamed but Minato kept looking at her his face still on Yukari's shoulder.

Sakura looked Minato dead in his eyes "You had to kiss me to stay alive...I couldn't take you head on true but you did was truly pathetic the mighty Minato is scared of death afterall so much that he had to kiss the biggest bitch in the world."

"Next time there will be no games I'll kill you on the spot."

Minato coughed out and replied with a weak voice "N-Next t-time there will b -be no pills." His eyes turned black for a second signaling his persona summoning power had returned.

Sakura wasn't scared she kept looking at him "No...I don't need pills anymore to kill you admit it or not you got the most brutal beating of your life...I am covered in your blood." She said coldly "I am inside your head Minato and let me tell you I am the most ruthless and soulless bitch ever to grace the world."

"Next time no games no pleasure I will pour your heart out."

"SHUT UP." Yukari yelled her brown eyes were full of anger Sakura smiled at her "Oh I envy you his mouth is sweet." Minato lifted his head from her shoulder and laid back on the seat letting out deep breaths.

"Enjoy what time you have left I might break into your room and kill you during sleep."

"That won't be happening you are going to the Kirijo police station we have some questions that you MUST answer."

"Go to hell." She spat.

Yukari reached for Minato's hand but he yanked it away shocking her.

"Minato? Whats wrong?" She asked.

Minato just looked the other way and closed his eyes again "Dorm." He said causing Mitsuru to look at him "Arisato you can't be serious."

"Dorm." He said again with a higher voice and Mitsuru sighed "Okay."

They all arrived at the dorm and the entire trip was almost unbearable for Yukari Minato didn't not look her way the entire time causing her immense they reached inside Minato refused all the help he limped towards his room and even without healing himself or cleaning out the blood he crashed on the bed and closed his eyes he had alot on him mind and soon he fell asleep only to be welcomed by a horrible nightmare.

Minato was sitting on a bed his eyes fixed on someone wearing a pink sweater and a black skirt he reconized her as Yukari she was crying and her pink sweater was full of blood instead of helping her Minato merely looked at her helpless form begging him to help.

The door opened and in came a black haired girl she smiled seductively at Minato and walked towards him while undoing the buttons on her shirt she undid a few before standing infront of Minato she bent down and they both kissed while Yukari cried even more.

Her hands reached for Minato's button and she ripped his shirt off before pushing him away,removing her shirt aswell leaving her in a black bra and pants she climbed on top of Minato kissing him once more and then pulling the bedsheets on them.

"SHIT"

Minato woke up with a sudden jerk his whole body was sweating and in pain from the beating he took from Sakura he grabbed his hair roughly and cursed "Fucking hell." The nightmare was horrible for him Yukari was covered in blood and he...was busy with Sakura.

"Dammit...why did I have to kiss her...I should have died anyway." He felt his head burn all the 200 personas inside him were furious for not helping Minato.

Minato himself was full of rage and his head was almost burning ignoring the lingering pain in his whole body he walked towards the sink and opened the tap putting his head under it he winced as the cold water hit his still fresh wounds but he needed anything looked upto the mirror and his mind flashed back to the battle with Sakura he could remember how ruthlessly she punched him on the face,crushing and ribs and then almost depriving him of his shoulder he thanked himself that he closed his eyes when she fired the Megido attack otherwise his eyes would have payed the damage.

"I can't believe this not a single scratch on her..." He looked at his reflection in the mirror his face was still bloody his eye still swollen and black "Dammit I couldn't do a thing." He punched the mirror breaking it but injruing his arm the shards of glass sticked into his fist and arm making him scream again his arm was bloodied but he ignored it "I derserve the pain for being so utterly pathetic."

"Minato?" A voice came from behind the door and Minato's eyes widened it was the voice of didn't answer just staring at the door.

"Minato? Are you there?" She asked and still he didn't reply "How can I look her in the eye after kissing that witch." He thought to himself.

"I'm coming in." She said and Minato braced himself he didn't want to anywhere near her for now.

The door opened and in came Yukari she looked at Minato and let out a small scream "Minato.? What the heck happened to your arm?" She asked and placed her hand on his bruised one her eyes wide in worry but Minato jerked his hand away making her heart bleed.

He took a shard of place from his sink and giving it to her "Kill me."

"I kissed her dammit you should stay far away from me as possible." He almost yelled.

"But your alive thats what I wanted." Yukari said trying to hug him but Minato pushed her away.

"I am alive because I kissed her dammit I KISSED HER even though I have you." He spat.

"I should have died instead." As soon as Minato said that Yukari's eyes blazed anger and she slapped Minato cross his cheek opening his wound and covering her hand with blood.

Minato touched his cheek he didn't even heal himself and he didn't plan on doing this he deserved the pain he looked at Yukari "Leave...please." He said and made his way to bed Yukari looked at her boyfriend with teary eyes but then left.

This continued for the next few days Minato didn't come down for food or anything his cell phone had a million unread messages and Yukari or someone else always came to cheer him up but he would have none of it he couldn't sleep properly eveytime he closed his eyes he would see Sakura beating him to a bloody mess or kissing still didn't heal himself much to the worry of everyone else he had all the cuts bandaged up and his shoulder too.

"Dammit why can't I get over it?" Minato asked as he pulled on his hair roughly then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked and a elegant voice answered "Arisato its me."

Minato slowly walked towards the door and opened it to see his senpai her normally emotionless red eyes were wide in worry.

"What is it?" Minato asked his voice devoid of any emotion Mitsuru fumbled but then spoke "We are going to taratrus today Yamagishi can sense someone...would you like to come?" She asked and Minato sighed "Not for a while...your the leader." He said that and closed the door making his way to the bed his eyes were heavy and his stomach was growling he ignored it and laid on the bed he wanted to sleep,he closed his eyes ignoring the thoughts of his bloody beatdown at the hands of Sakura finally he slept and entered into the velvet room.

Minato for a long while didn't feel someone tackling him instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Elizabeth her golden eyes in wide in worry.

"Minato..." Her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah Minato beaten to a pulp and then did something cowardly to save his ass Arisato." He finished with a tinge of hatred at charged a Diarhan up and hand and was about to place it on her shoulder but Minato shook it off "No don't heal me I deserve the pain dammit." He hissed and Elizabeth with hesitation backed away.

"Where's Igor?" He asked and Elizabeth replied concer still evident "Master has some bussiness to do so I am the only one here." Minato nodded and looked at her "Will...you do something for me?" He asked and she replied at once "Anything at all."

"...Fight me." He answered and Elizabeth's golden eyes were wide open.

"W-Why?" She asked

"I need to get stronger...I was beaten to a pulp there is still alot I must do.." He replied but Elizabeth was still not ready.

"But you are badly injured." Minato shook his head "I am but I need to work through it I can't keep healing myself for ever...please Elizabeth." He pleaded and Elizabeth still was very hesistant Minato was strong but a careless attack from her might kill him.

"A-Alright." She finally answered after seeing the look in Minato's eyes she turned around "Follow me." Minato followed her into a large room and it was completely bare.

Minato took out his sword and readied himself while Elizabeth summoned her compendium her eyes still were full of worry.

"Lets begin." Minato said and Elizabeth went with the flow and started the fight..

After a short while it ended..

Minato was sent crashing into the wall with a scream of pain while Elizabeth was standing there looking on with horror she quickly cut in "That's enough Minato."

"I-Its n-not." He said and moved his shaking body upwards trying to stand again...only to fall back on the closed his eyes and cursed.

"Dammit I know this feeling I hate it." He said through clenched teeth while Elizabeth took a step forward "The feeling of being pathetic and weak...its the same damn thing when I couldn't save her." He bit his lip trying to his dammest to stop the tears he never cried not even on his parents death but the memory of his dead sister always made him loose his cool he wanted to cry but couldn't he promised her.

Elizabeth bent down and hugged Minato who didn't push her back "You can cry if you want Minato." She felt his shake his head "I won't cry...never again I promised her."

"Yes you promised her something else too.." He said and Minato looked at her still being held in a hug.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked moving a lock of hair from his eyes.

"I...will never be scared again.." He choked out and Elizabeth nodded "Yes but you are now..." She answered truthfully and Minato bit his lip again "I know...I have to go through it but its...too hard I was beaten by someone weaker than me...I let my team down they thought of me as someone to rely on but I am sure my image got shattered to pieces."

"That's not it at all..."Elizabeth replied with a smile "You humans aren't perfect neither are you...that girl might have beaten you but you have to snap out of it Minato...your team needs you they are nothing with you guiding them...your a fool who's power will keep growing...don't lose hope keep your promise." Elizabeth finished and Minato was quiet for a few seconds before smiling at her "Guess your right I should start the pity party...sis would be cracking her knuckles at me right now." He said and Elizabeth grinned at him she moved her face towards towards him Minato knew what was coming next...he had a girlfriend but...Elizabeth isn't completely human so he went with the flow and crashed his lips with her there tongue's collided with each other during the kiss this continued for a while untill they broke off both of them blushing hard but then suddenly.

SMASH

World Arcana social link level 3..

Minato felt a huge surge of power he felt it everytime he leveled up a social link but this was far too greater his body flowed with a warm feeling and he felt his...his persona's grew stronger much stronger.

Elizabeth giggled "Oh a social link between us I always wanted it I should have kissed you earlier." She smiled and Minato blushed "Thank you Liz I don't know what would I do without you."

Elizabeth kept smiling "Don't be silly your my favorite guest I'd do anything for you." Her cheerfull grin had returned and Minato grinned back at her in a long time the memory of him getting beaten to a pulp was gone instead it was covered with a will to improve and protect his team and he owed it all to Elizabeth.

"Thank you once again...and" He gulped "About the kiss I'd appreciate if y-"

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone...and I am not exactly human so you don't have to worry...although that was quite satisfying." Minato blushed again and Elizabeth giggled but her mood turned serious shocking Minato "Whats wrong?" He asked

"Your friends they are in danger." Minato's heart found the way to his throat "What's happening?" He asked and Elizabeth after a slight pause almost shouted "They are getting chased by the reaper." Minato's eyes were opened wide and he cursed "Dammit I am still alseep in the real world it might be too late..."

"No I can transport you with your body to the floor which they are." She answered and Minato regained hope "You can?" She nodded "You have to go quickly you can beat it good luck..." Minato nodded and Elizabeth summoned her book and began muttering some spells and Minato's body glowed green like the time when he uses the terminal he knew he had a short while but he kissed her cheek softly shocking her "Thank you Liz." She said and vanished leaving Elizabeth alone after a while she smiled "Oh Minato-sama." She giggled and put her compendium away "I can' wait for the day when you will battle me equally."

Minato found himself inside tartarus "Whew Liz's is a freaking life saver." He moved his arms to check if he was really in his own body and sure he was "Alright now gotta find them." He looked down at himself he still didn't heal himself his shoulder and ribs were hurting but he discarded the thought of healing himself "I should play rough...even tho Liz will be pissed." He sensed a couple of persona user not too far from here "THATS THEM." He felt a huge power next to them that must be the reaper he ran towards them smiling he knew with his new power the reaper would be no match.

Yukari POV

We were running throughout the floor but there was no terminal on this floor and we didn't found the stairs either and what was worse is that the reaper is behind us...without Minato none of us could take him on...even if he was here he might loose this time he was still injured bad.

Our team was Mitsuru-senpai,Aigis,Junpei and me we all were running for the last fifteen mintues trying our hardest to lose the reaper but that blasted thing was still on our backs "Dammit Minato we need you." I cursed in desperation and we hit a dead end to be greeted by a wall and behind us the reaper was laughing making my hair stand up.

"It is finished." It spoke in the same demonic voice I could feel everyone shaking in fear infront of its immense reaper raised his gun launched a Ziodyne at us I braced myself electricity was mine and Aigis's weakness and the attack from it could surely kill us.

"Minato..." I muttered in what was supposed to be my last breath.

"NOT A CHANCE." I heard a familiar voice shout out there was a huge bang I could hear Fuuka gasp and the sizzling of electricity I opened by eyes to see...Minato infront of us looking at the reaper is that really him?

"No just no." I heard him say "You won't be spilling human blood tonight." He spat at the creature I looked at him he still had the bandage around his shoulder which was red from the blood his face still had the cuts but the black eye was gone even with the injuries his eyes were blazing like they did before the fight with that bitch but this time even brighter.

"Arisato?"

"Dude? Is that you?"

"Minato-san?"

The reaper laughed "Thou is hurt thou can't beat me." Minato kept smiling at him "Thou is a bitch." He taunted the reaper who gave out a scream of anger and launched a ball of almighty attack at Minato who shoved it away with ease shocking everyone.

"That's the best you can do?" Minato taunted him again and summoned a huge sword and walked towards the reaper the smile still on his face I felt a lot of comfort just with him standing there.

"I'll be straight up...you can't beat me even with my broken body...your no match tuck your tail and run before I pound you into oblivion." I felt everyone relaxing alot more Minato is finally back to save us.

The reaper gave out another scream and tried to hit Minato with his gun at once Minato let go of the sword and caught the guns "Tch...alright then you die." His knee glowed like a flame and he rammed it into the creature's gut and the reaper was hurt...really bad.

The reaper staggered back and Minato looked on unimpressed "That all?"

The reaper launched a bullet at Minato who titled his head avoiding it and then he charged at the reaper picking him sword stabbing him in the shoulder the reaper dropped one of its gun in pain and Minato's eyes went black he summoned Thanatos and the persona caught the reaper smashing it into a wall and then slamming it onto the ground.

Minato held the gun in his hand he put a little bit of pressure breaking it into half "Pffft...you call yourself death?" He taunted him even more and I couldn't believe it he was almost equal to the reaper the last time he fought but now he was ripping him into pieces with ease just what the hell happened to him?

The reaper slowly got back and Minato crushed a card.

"Apollo Nova Kaiser." The sun god appeared infront of the reaper and grabbed it summoning a huge ball of flame engulfing it the reaper gave out a scream and flew backwards from the attack and Minato walked towards him his hands were glowing gold.

The reaper got up and Minato punched him in the face he grabbed the reaper by the neck and slammed his face into the wall before kicking him on the face...Minato was far more ruthless than he was before but I didn't care he was easily winning without that crazy attack.

Minato again slammed his face into the wall drawing out blood the reaper was barely alive now and Minato even with his injuries was barely breaking a sweat I felt my eyes water but this time of joy he was almost beaten to death but bounced back even powerful then ever the horrible memory of him getting pummeled by Sakura was gone I knew my Minato would beat her with his eyes closed right now.

Minato summoned two short sword and rammed them into the reaper's hands pinning him into a wall rendering him unable to summoned two cards and for the first time even the reaper was scared "Thou forgive us." He pleaded? The reaper pleaded? But Minato didn't have one of that he kicked him in the gut "Shut up trash like you deserve to die.

He crushed the two cards and I saw the beautiful angle Helel and the demonic Satan appeared behind him but this time he didn't fall back he was still standing on his feet.

"Armageddon." The two persona's crashed together creating a bluish flame the flame entered into the reaper making it scream Minato turned around and slowly walked towards us in slow motion...that looked really badass.

He flicked his wrist and a huge flame exploded from within the reaper making it give a final scream but after that it was gone...Minato beat the reaper with ease and he was still standing after using Armageddon.

He walked towards and his face being complete emotionless I stiffened I hope he didn't forget that we are his team mates he continued walking and stopped a few foot away from us.

Junepi gulped and spoke slowly "H-Hey dude you still are on our s-side r-right?" Minato frowned and I swear my heart might have skipped a beat he kept the frown for a moment but then smirked "If you treat me to ramen.." I felt my heart bust with happiness Minato after what seemed like an eon smiled that cute smile making me want to hug him.

"MINATO." I almost yelled running towards him hugging him tightly.I heard Mitsuru-senpai chuckle behind me "Arisato...you are truly special."

"Minato-san you have recovered from the trauma." I could feel Aigis smiling.

"Sorry for being a mopey douche for the last few days." He said.

"I am g-glad your okay once again." I whispered into his ear.

"Alright I'll treat you to ramen anytime you want." Stupei grinned at him.

"I promsie I'll keep getting better." He said and senpai clapped "Minato Arisato overcomes another adversary...splendid." I wanted to ask him how the hell did he come here or how quickly did he become this powerful but I didn't bother just having him around made me happy.

We all went to the ground floor where Akihiko-senpai fist bumped Minato,Fuuka smiled heartedly and Koro-chan barked happily we all laughed together and then were walking out from the school I was walking with Minato at the last with everyone walking infront.

"Hey...sorry for being an asshole." He apologized and I gave him a sad smile "I am sorry for hitting you." He smiled back "I deserved it you actually knocked some sense into me." I giggled but then felt him grab my waist pulling me close and the next thing striked like lightning he locked his lips onto mine shocking me but after a moment I returned it his taste was something that will never grow old on me we were there kissing for a more than a minute until he broke the kiss making me almost kick him.

He smiled at me "Sorry I had to do this..." He chuckled and I giggled "What's there to apologize for I always like it." He smiled "Lets go the dark hour is almost." He slapped me lightly on the back and walked forward with his hands in his pocket I kept staring at him for a while before I felt something strange.

"Did...HE just kiss me?" I asked shocked it was always I who started it he was always...to shy but today he did it first.

"Come on brunette its almost over." He yelled and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Coming blue." I yelled back and took off running behind him wrapping my arms around his neck from walked like that ignoring Junpei's perverted giggles and Senpai's chuckles.

I am glad he was back.

**Done my exams are very near so the updates might be slow but be calm this fic will be finished I swear.**

**Minato : If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.**

**PON : Shut up Minato I gotta go study.**

**Minato : Yeah wish him luck everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DF: Thank you and about Minato beating the reaper easily it was bec-**

**Minato: I had the power of the freaking world inside me.**

**That explains it reaper is nothing compared to nyx and other bosses in this fanfic.**

**Wolfie : Any insult that was said was from Sakura I read the fic and there sure are mistakes I'll rewrite it once I get a bit free.**

Sakura POV

Ah there he is the bastard is lying down infront of me with his left leg and arm broken his eyes showing so much fear I could practically smell it after disposing of his dead girlfriend's body I slowly walked towards him and he backed away in fear he couldn't run, he couldn't hide I will finally kill him.

I picked up my pace and was infront of him kneeling down with my trusted knife in my hand tears were dripping down from his silver eyes exciting me even more.I picked my knife up and quickly slashed him on the cheek drawing blood and he cried even more Minato Arisato was a crying and begging mess infront of me and I truly loved it.

"P-Please don't hurt me." He begged and I smiled at him "Too late kid." I rammed my knife into his stomach he let out a huge scream moving his arms and legs to no result at all I watched him shaking in pain I plunged the knife even deeper the results were more screams those helpless and shrill screams sweet music to my ears.

"Oh God scream some more they turn me on." I yelled and plunged deeper and his eyes opened wide his mouth coughing out blood his arms and legs movements slowly dying I loved the blood and carnage infront of me. I removed my knife from his stomach and then charged my fist with Megido punching him repeatedly on the face.

Blood spattered everywhere on my body I kept punching him on his face with an absolute sick smile on my own and when I was finished his face was barely recognizable his blue hair were tainted red I placed my hand on his neck...and yep he was dead.

"I KILLED MINATO ARSIATO." I screamed with joy I finally killed that good for nothing son of a bitch it was so easy...I wish I could revive him and hear those screams again.I looked around the bridge to see there were dead bodies of his team mates I wish they would be forever cursed in hell.

I picked his dead body up and walked towards the end of the bridge I let go off his body and threw it into the sea he fell and with a huge splash went into the bloody sea.

"You were no match for me..." I wanted to jump with joy but experienced a sudden push I quickly turned around to see no one but I felt the push again and this time harder.

...

"Fuck it was just a dream." I yelled and saw a guard that was pushing me I gritted my teeth and kicked him in the balls before grabbing his face and slamming it into the wall.A female guard came and pointed her gun at my forehead I smiled at her "Go on do it you bitch." I taunted her and she hesitated I slapped her across the face.

"You can't kill me no need to use the gun to scare me off." I laughed at her helplessness and she walked back and closed the cell's door I have been here for a few days here, where the hells are those bastards team mates of mine...I cursed and just then dark hour hit the world and every guard turned into a coffin.I didn't have my evoker so I couldn't get out of here I needed to summon my persona in order to charge the power into my hands just as I was in my thoughts there was a huge bang from behind I looked around to see Takaya and Chidori standing infront of me...they blew up the wall.

Takaya smiled and I yelled at him "What the fuck took you so long?" He kept on smiling "Temper...Kirijo was here we couldn't have done it with her around.." True that "However there is something happening in the group." He said "Like what?" I asked and he motioned towards Chirodi her eyes still lifeless "The blue haired boy..." She said and I exploded with excitement "Did he die of the injuries?" I almost yelled and she shook her head slowly "He has grown more powerful than ever...enough to take the death shadow and finish it within seconds with a broken body." How the fuck? He was a bloody mess by my hands.

"H-How I beat the daylights out of him." I asked and Takaya sighed "We do not know but there mission is still going they defeated the shadow lets go to the headquarters we must plan on what to do next." I nodded and walked out of the shattered wall "Minato I will still kill you." I swore to myself.

Minato POV

"MINATO!." I jolted up from bed to see what the hell was causing the ruckus."MINATO." That sounded like Junpei god dammit I was having a good dream.

"MINATO!." He yelled again pissing me off I got up from my bed didn't even bother putting up a shirt and yelled "Jesus Christ Junpei." I yelled some more "Fucking hell can't I have a goddamn moment of serenity?" I stomped towards the door "If you want me to go and catch those stupid flicks I swear I'll take that hat shine it up real and shove it right up-" I slammed the door open to see Junpei...along with Yukari...and a brown haired kid...crap did he hear that? I'll be swallowing a soap tonight.

There was complete silence for a few moments I shifted uncomfortably on my feet I was wearing jeans and nothing on top I felt hot last night because I still had bandages on my chest and shoulder so I decided to remove the shirt and *gulp* Yukari looks really pissed.

Suddenly Junpei snickered "Oh the girls in school would go crazy to see you like this no shirt and those bandages just add to the sexiness." The hell? Yukari dug her heels into Junpei's foot making him scream."Shut up stupei...as for you." She turned to me and I swallowed "Don't you ever curse or I'll break your foot got that?" I nodded quickly.

The kid...what was his name? Ryu? Let out a small cough telling us that he was still there "Hello Minato-senpai its nice to see you again I'll be in the dorm for a while." He smiled and I greeted back "Yeah its good to see you too Ryu." I grinned and he frowned "My name is not Ryu." Crap I forgot it.

"Oh yeah? Whats your name?" I asked and he give what I thought was a glare "Ken Amada." I nodded "Nice to see you again Ken..." I gave a weak smile.

"Likewise." He turned and started walking away and down the stairs.

"Smartass." I muttered and Yukari stomped my foot. "I told you never curse again." He's already gone I looked at her she was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink t-shirt with the words "Love isn't blind just stupid." What the hell does it supposed to mean well it was pink and and had the little hearts that she adored so I guess it didn't matter to her.

"Interesting shirt Yukari." I glared at her and she flinched "It w-was the o-only one." My eyes caught a flash of light and I turned to see Junpei with his cell phone in my direction...did he just take a picture of me like this? "Hehehehe I'll sell these to your fanclub I'll be rich." He grinned and Yukari yelled "Delete it stupei." He ran down the stairs out of Yukari's fearful wrath.

"I swear when I get my hands on him." She hissed and I let out a cough she slowly turned to me "As I was saying interesting shirt." I kept glaring at her and she gulped "It was the only one I had."

I grinned "No problem" I then lightly slapped her just below her back...you know where SCORE.! She yelped and faced me with a horrified expression I winked at her and then moonwalked back into my room.I didn't regret that one single bit the door slammed opened and in came my still shocked girlfriend.

"P-Pervert."

"I love you too Yukari." I said she frowned for a second but then chuckled "Idiot..." Heh she's cool with it.

"So..." She ran her hand through her brown hair "Will you be free in a few days?" She asked "Why?" I asked as I took out a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Well the summer festival is close...I thought we could...ya know go there?" She said it and I tapped my chin with my index finger "Sorry I already have a date planned." I teased her and she like always grabbed my collar "WHAT? Who is the unfortunate one that's gonna get her ass kicked by me..." Her brown eyes were full of jealousy and I couldn't hold it in I laughed my ass off and then Yukari realized what was just happened she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...man.." I laughed some more "That was freaking hilarious..." I wiped the tears that formed in my eyes I gave out a sigh and then smiled at her "Sure..." She smiled back still blushing we walked out of my room she kept quiet before asking a question that took me by surprise."Did you ever had any...girlfriend before me?" Hmmm...why did she ask that.

I shook my head "Nah...I turned them all down they treated me like a cute toy rather than someone dear." I let out a sigh I sure did break alot of hearts...I recently turned down that bookworm and Yuko they might love me but...I already have Yukari I never felt love before but it sure...is heart warming.

"Oh I see...I want you to know...I don't feel like that...I really admire you and it isn't because of your good looks." Her brown eyes locked onto my silver "Oh why do you admire me?" I asked and she took my hand squeezing it "Your so calm all the time its like I said you were always there for me...I have never seen someone being ruthless and powerfull...but completely gentle and caring when you need to be." That words made my heart melt.

"T-Thank you...I am sorry if I ever freaked you out by acting ruthless...but I have to I lost too much before..." I squeezed her hand tightly "I have to be like that too...I don't want to loose anyone else important to me...like you." She blushed at my words and hugged me "Thank you..that's the thing I like about you." I was going for a kiss but a voice cut in "ARISATO." Dammit senpai had to come up in the best of times we quickly let go of each other and looked at the stairs where redhead was running up...she looked really worried.

"What's up senpai." I said and shoved my hands into my pocket she took a few deep breaths "Sakura has escaped." I felt my anger grow at the mention of her name.

"W-What? How?" Yukari asked horrified.

"Those other bastards must have helped her..." I gritted my teeth "Dammit." I cursed as the memory hit me again but I shook it off I had to remain strong she got a lucky shot...but not again.

"Don't worry she knows our objective is still going strong...and they will show up and this time when they do..." I charged up a morning star into my hands "I will show no mercy." The light around my hand disappeared.

"Arsiato...there is one thing I'd like to ask...how did you become so powerful suddenly." She asked and I smiled at her "I remembered...I remembered that I needed to be strong no matter what happens...I promised her...and now no matter what happens even if she gets a million persona's I wont back down."

Mitsuru's eyes blazed with admiration "Amazing...I'll be trusting you to lead us into victory." She put a hand on my shoulder and I grinned "I won't break it." She chuckled and went downstairs.I grabbed Yukari by her wrist "Lets go eat something..." I dragged her without even hearing her opinion.

Yukari POV

Man it sure is hot today Minato dragged me to Iwatodai station for some sushi I didn't complain I love sushi but I was really suprised how much Minato ate God next to him were atleast ten plates empty while I was still on my second.

"More please." He requested from the waiter who looked shell shocked.

He looked at my mouth wide open, he shoved a piece into my mouth making me gag he laughed his ass off then.

"Idiot why the hell did you do that?" I yelled and crossed my arms.

"I just wanted to." He answered simply and began eating his 11th plate I had to ask him "Minato?" I asked and he looked my way "How the hell are you that slim when you eat this much?" He shrugged "Extreme metabolism." He answered and began eating again I let out a sigh I have to watch my diet to mantain my figure but it comes effortlessly for him...I'm so jealous...no clear those thoughts I don't wanna be Junpei.

He finished the plate and looked at me his lip had a little bit of soy sauce on "Minato...you got some sauce on your lips." I told him and he smiled...deviously "Wipe it off please." Did he really just say that? I can't say no so I obliged.

I reached my hand to his face streching my finger moving it nearer his soft and pink lips...I placed my finger on a side and glided it across removing the strain and during this whole time my face was blushing red.

He chuckled "Thank you." He flashed a smile "No p-problem." I answered back he got really bold within the last few days.

"Another plate please." He ordered yet again and I sighed this was gonna take a stopped at 16 and payed 30,000 yen I wanted to give my share but he got pissed and stomped his way out of the resturant while I ran behind him to calm him down after a while he did.

We were walking towards the dorm it was almost night and I had alot of fun today even more when I hang around with my female friends "The summer festival will be on the 16, 5 days later." I said and he answered "Alright but if some fangirls see me you have to take care of them." I nodded "Oh don't worry I'll slap them silly." He chuckled "Crazy pink woman." I pouted but then began laughing with him I haven't laughed like this since my dad died Minato makes me so... happy .We walked into the dorm to be greeted by Aigis who ran to Minato and I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Greetings Minato-san your face has been completely healed from the injuries but I suspect that you still suffer from numbess on your injured shoulder...should I massage it to make it go away?" What the a massage?

Minato's face turned a tinge of pink "N-No Aigis i-its completely ok I don't suffer from numbness at all." He roatated his arm to show the proof and Aigis nodded "Understood please tell me if you would ever like a massage on any part of your body." Alright better watch my anger I looked at Minato who looked red only I am suppose to make him feel like that.

"Thats enough Aigis, Minato dosen't need the massage." I snapped at her but she remained stoic "But Yukari-san I must protect and stay by his side forever I must make sure that he is as you humans put it "In top notch." condition."

"I can take care of that." I hissed and she nodded "Understood we will perform a dual massage whenever Minato-san requires it." Oh man she didn't get gave out a perverted giggle again "My boy Minato two hot chicks opting to massage you...talk about heaven." He grinned at Minato who looked away from me and Aigis who titled her head towards Junpei "Junpei-san what does chick mean when refeered to females?" Why is she asking that and from Junpei nontheless stupei grinned at her "Oh chick means a hot babe." He better not corrupt Aigis.

Aigis still didn't understand "Babe? I do not understand Junpei-san." Junpei laughed again "I'll be happy to teach you Ai-chan babe me-" Minato cut him off smacking Junpei on the head "Don't you corrupt like that you pervert." He yelled and Junpei flinched I thanked Minato mentally about time someone shut that pervert up.

"Aigis don't ever listen to Junpei when he has perverted smile on his face." He commanded and Aigis nodded "Your wish is my command Minato-san." Junpei recovered from the slap and put his arm around Aigis's shoulder "So you want to know Aigis?" Its my time to smack him now.

Aigis looked away from Junpei "Please relax your facial muscles to get rid of that "perverted smile" as Minato-san would put it untill then I shall not communicate with you." Heh serves stupei right.

"Oh man why do you always do what he says." Junpei hissed and Aigis looked at Minato "I don't know...but I will try my level best to do anything he wants." I was about to yell at her but my eyes darted towards Minato who had a extremely sad smile on his face "T-Thank you Aigis I appreciate it." His eyes showed pain so I decided to shut my mouth.

"No problem Minato-san." She smiled at him but I didn't say anything I didn't want to yell at her and ruin the mood

"Hehehe...so what if he asks for a lap dance?" Junpei snickered and all eyes were on him I was about to give him the worst beating of his life but Minato stepped in his face was still red matched by tomatoes "Aigis throw Junpei out of the dorm please." Aigis nodded "Understood." She grabbed Junpei by his collar lifting him up easily she effortlessly walked towards the door opened it and threw Junpei out easily I couldn't hold it laughed out loud "Ohh god stupei that's just what you deserve." Junpei screamed the whole time but Aigis would have none of it.

Minato started laughing as well as he slapped Aigis on her back "Your awesome Aigis." She smiled back at him "Thank you Minato-san I have to go recharge myself but please tell me if you need anything." She stepped up to Minato and...kissed him on the cheek Minato backed off his face even redder and Aigis smiled "That was a show of affection good night." She walked up the stairs out of my sight I counted to 10 to shake the anger off only I am supposed to kiss him...well atleast she didn't do it on the lips so thats ok...tch why is Minato red?

Minato recovered from the kiss and quickly said "I need to sleep seeya." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and scooted off towards the stairs.I touched the place where he kissed and then I smiled "Good night Minato I can't wait for the festival."

Sakura POV

I have to do this...I must do this to match that bastard even if I die I will take him with me...

"I fucking hate you Minato." I rammed my knife on the table through his photograph.

"I will slit you throat and pour your heart out the next time."

A voice suddenly cut in "You want power? You shall get it..." I closed my eyes and braced myself the pain will be immense but anything to wipe that SOB off existence will make me happy.

* * *

**Minato: Review this story dammit so you all can bask in the magnificence of my presence.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wolfie: Thank you for the review I had to show the scene to show how sadistic and ruthless Sakura is and as for why she wants to kill Minato...Minato himself will answer that.**

**Minato: Sure 1)I have owned her all the times when she does something stupid**

**2)I am far more powerfull than she is**

**3)I have 200 personas while she has only 3**

**4)I stopped her last time without even using a persona**

**5)She's bat shit insane whaddya expect?**

**6)And the most imporant secretly she wants me but I am out of her leauge so that pisses her off.**

**Yep that explains it.**

**DF: Thank you for the reivews again I was recommended by people to pick Yu or Tatsuya but no those guys have fans and they would murdur me lol thanks for the good luck expect insanely fast updates when I finish my exams.**

**Lurkur : Thank you and yes that was a rock refrence made by Minato and as for Liz x Minato I will but sometime later.**

* * *

Minato POV

Mitsuru dragged us to Tatsumi Hospital for check ups I still had some soreness in my shoulder I ain't suprsied that psycho drilled the knife into my shoulder and healing isn't that effective on old injuries and especially a injury this big but still the last few days I was constantly shoving salvation into my shoulder a few more days and it should be fine.

The doc evaluated my shoulder "It is healing quite well Minato-san a few more days and it should be fine." I nodded the hospital was also owned by the Kirijo group so they didn't ask any questions whenever we sustained horrible injuries.

"But please be careful." The doctor advised and I shrugged "I will, not the first time I had a shattered shoulder." I said and walked out to be greeted by Yukari and Aigis.

"What did he say?" Yukari asked concerned "I'll be okay in a few days."

"Massage?" Aigis asked and I felt a bit flushed "No Aigis thats ok." Man Aigis is really cute even though she is a robot her baby blue eyes and her curiousity is really adorable she was wearing my blue jeans and a black t-shirt since we didn't want anyone else to know that she was a robot a few people were fawning over her with those clothes nobody will ever think she is an android...and those few people included Junpei.

She nodded "Understood." She looked around "I am confused Minato-san why are people staring at me? Do they think I am an android? Should I enter stealth mode?" I waved my arms "No they think your hot." I smiled but I could feel anger radiating from Yukari.

"L-Lets go back to the dorm." I ordered and Yukari clinged onto my arm I looked at Aigis and took her hand it may have pissed Yukari a bit but she seemed ok with it "Your coming too Aigis." I said and she looked at me and then Yukari after a few second she clinged to my other arm throughly pissing Yukari off I chuckled "I don't mind it lets go.."

"Lucky bastard."

"Lucky girls."

"Oh man Yukari-senpai and another hot girl I'd do anything to be in his shoes."

I sighed this is all that I could hear during our walk back to the dorm "Should I remove these clothes that Minato-san." Aigis asked as we entered.

"Its your choice Aigis...but you look cute in that." I smiled at her and she nodded "Understood I will keep wearing them." Yukari cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths "All right thats enough shopping now." She yelled and I tried to calm her down "Geez calm down." She would have none of it "NO SHOPPING NOW GET ME A SHIRT." She yelled some more and I nodded and turned to Aigis "I'll be back in a few hours Aigis." She nodded "Okay Minato-san and Yukari-san please be careful." She turned around and walked up the stairs man how could anyone be mad at her when she shows the utmost concern.

Yukari dragged me to the mall and buyed a buttload of clothes and I had to carry them all because I am a gentleman...untill her cell phone ringed she answered it and her face fell.I decided to keep my mouth shut I knew it was her mother and like she told me they didn't have friendly terms since her dad died she yelled at her and hanged the phone looking broken I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked and she weakly nodded "Y-Yeah...thanks for asking...it was my mom she wants to be remarried again...I dont care what she does but I can't stand to see her like that...jumping from guy to guy I don't think its fair to my dad."

She was shaking so I stayed with her until she calmed down I pulled her into a hug and she stayed like that for a while before smiling at me "Thank you Minato you really mean alot to me." I smiled at her "No problem." She still looked down so I brought her an expensive cell phone it dried my wallet out but I still was happy that she cheered up a little she thanked me to no end.

"Oh thank you this cell phone is awesome." It was seriously it was a freaking S4 for crying out loud I better email gramps to send me some cash.

"No problem glad to see you cheered up." I smiled at her and entered the gaped at seeing the huge phone in Yukari's hands "Woah is that a freaking S4?" He yelled and I nodded.

"How the hell could you afford that Yuka-tan?" He asked and Yukari blushed and pointed at me "Minato brought it for me..." Junpei turned to me "Seriously thats the most expensive phone in the world right now...you seriously brought it just go give it to her." Whats wrong with that.

"Whats wrong with that? We are dating just so you know." I glared at him and Yukari blushed again playing with her new cell phone to hide her embarassment.

Junpei smiled pervertly again "Oh want something in return...like a lap d-" I knocked him on his ass before he could finish "Clear your head up you old perv." I yelled and Yukari giggled "Just what I was thinking." Junpei pouted and then went into the kitchen for some instant ramen.I sat with Yukari watching a movie until Ryu came down the stairs I was again about to go for a peck but dammit all the people here are freaking cock blockers.

"Oh evening Minato-senpai and Yukari-senpai." Ryu greeted and I greeted back "Good to see you too Ryu." That pissed him off but why Ryu is badass the kid is same like Chet "My name is KEN AMADA." He almost yelled and I gave out a snicker ruffling his hair "Just kidding hope you didn't mind that." He blinked and then stammered "Not at all you can call me that if you like."

"Alright from now on your Ryu." I smiled and he nodded with a small smile going to the kitchen for something to eat I quickly kissed Yukari on the lips shocking her, I backed off and then she stared at me "That was sudden." I gave a annoyed look "The whole freaking dorm gets in my way." I yelled and she pouted "You didn't even gave me a chance." I chuckled "Next time...the festival is days days later.." She cheered "Yes...I am so excited." I gave her a last smile before telling everyone "We will be going to tartarus tonight, I'll inform Fuuka."

"Understood." Aigis came from the stairs still wearing the clothes I gave her "I shall reload my guns shortly." I nodded and went past her patting her on the back before going to my room readying myself for going into the prick's tower.

Normal POV

The member of SEES entered into the tower and they...all were shocked at what they saw, next to the portal there was a huge door it was never there before they didn't go to taratrus since Minato defeated the reaper last time.

"The hell how did that door appear it wasen't there the last time." Minato asked as he went closer to the door "Hold on Minato-kun I feel something strange from there..." Fuuka advised and Minato looked at her "Like what..?"

"I cannot explain that but something is weird." Minato shrugged "Well lets explore it then we'll find out what is strange.." Minato commanded but Mitsuru shook her head "No Arisato it is too dangerous." Minato waved his arms "No problem we'll be fine I killed the reaper the last time whatever is in there will be cupcakes." He answered summoning his Deus sword and placing it on his shoulder he took a serious tone and commanded "Brunette Goatee Terminator and Redhead will be the members...lets check the place out." Yukari sighed "Just cut it out with those annoying nicknames Minato shook his head "The nicknames are cool it ain't my fault you can't think of something cool." Yukari was about to yell but Minato ran inside the door with the other following behind him...they ventured into Monad.

"Woah the place is really different." Junpe commented swinging his sword ready for action.

"I don't see any shadows here." Minato noted as he looked around "Strange I guess the reaper is coming here again." He let a sigh "That bastard keeps coming back."

"But you can easily defeat it right?" Yukari asked and Minato smiled "Don't worry nothing bad will happen." Minato's silver eyes darted towards Aigis who screamed "Minato-san BEHIND YOU." Minato quickly turned around "What the-" A sword was coming intending to rip his head off but he block it just in the nick of shadow looked like a white ninja carrying a huge white sword and a huge crown on the head Minato kicked it in the chest making it back away.

"Everyone stand clear keep your guard up I sense more shadows coming." Fuuka advised and they all readied them self the ninja type shadow charged at Minato and who held his sword out readying himself for a sword fight he block the shadow's sword with his own and then dodged before the shadow could tackle him, the shadow charged again at Minato who yelled "This prick is mine stay back." He summoned a card crushing it throwing a Agidyne at the shadow he looked barely fazed "Strong against fire huh?" Minato took a fighting stance with his sword again casted a speed enhancing spell and charged at the shadow expertly moving his sword in all directions but the shadow was good too it blocked each and every shot they were caught in a stalemate neither getting a hit the whole group was stunned by the brilliant sword fighting.

The two locked sword again but Minato power charged his foot and did a low shadown was off its feet, Minato jumped up and landed on the shadow's neck driving his sword to the face finally killing it.

"Pesky ninja." Minato said as he dug the sword out and cleaning it.

"That was amazing.." Mitsuru commented "We should have a sword fight soon." She demanded and Minato nodded "Alright...but man the shadow was tough...he match me almost blow for blow.."

"You didn't summon your persona Minato-kun...that still was amazing." Minato smiled "Thanks lets go.."

'Woah a freaking ton of cash here." Junpei yelled and Minato ran towards him and sure there was cash there alot of them "Hehehehe I am rich." Junpei snickered and the group rolled thier eyes.

Aigis and Fuuka let out a gasp "There is an extremely strong shadow coming..." Minato turned around to see a huge golem like shadow it was pure white and had a huge sword in its hand and carrying some sort of locket on the other.

"Crap this thing looks strong...everyone full assualt." The shadow noticed the group and dragged itself towards the teenagers Minato and Junpei charged at the shadow with thier sword Minato jumped up and let out a cry slashing the shadow to no effect Junpei tried to go for the abdomen but still no result.

"The shadow isn't effective by slash." Fuuka advised "Tch..." Minato summoned a card and crushed it calling upon Vishnu "Myraid Arrows." The hindu god moved his body around and a rain of arrows started falling from above "Everyone take cover..." Minato yelled and the whole group backed away.

The attack did nothing much to the shock of Minato, the shadow raised his single arm and black mist surronded Minato and the others it was the instant dark kill and this was Vishnu's weakness in a panic Minato quickly switched to Alice and threw some golden balls towards the group nullifying the dark attack.

"Dammit this thing is almost invulnerable." Yukari complained as she summoned IO to hit the shadow with a gust of wind to no effect Minato told Aigis to provide support since all she knew was physical shadow raised his sword and slammed it on the ground for Deathbound throwing everyone against the wall the attack hurt really bad...Minato shook his head and looked at his team members they were almost unconscious he gritted his team pissed.

Minato stood up and summoned Skadi "Niflheim" he commanded and the ice goddes muttered something a huge block of ice almost double size of the shadow was created and thrown at the shadow engulfing it and Minato could hear faint screams coming from within the block.

He shot himself with an evoker summoning Apollo he hovered above Minato who commanded "Ragnarok." Apollo created a flame around his hands engulfing Minato much to the shock of everyone but Minato seemed fine and had a smirk on his face he charged at the still frozen shadow and tackled it the extreme temperature breaking the ice along with the shadow into millions pieces.

Minato let out a sigh and turned around summoning Helel casting a salvation on the party healing the wounds after that Minato leaned against the wall using ultimate elemetal spells sure did take out a bit.

"Pesky little asshole." Minato cursed and the team walked over to him and they were again impressed "Minato-san that was simply amazing." Aigis smiled helped Minato stand up "Thanks Aigis." Minato smiled back the team was about to tell how awesome Minato was until Fuuka yelled "There are dozens shadows coming GET OUT OF THERE." Minato turned around to see shadows hundreds of them running towards them "Crap...everyone retreat.." He ordered and casted a buff increasing there pace and they ran for there lives.

SEES ran through the floor and it was difficult the floor was huge but there were dead ends almost everywhere the party still kept running the shadows still behind them during the run Yukari tripped and fell on the ground with a thud Minato looked to see the shadows very close to her the ninja shadow tried to hit her with the sword but Minato cut in hitting a charged Ziodyne to the mask killing it.

"Dammit Yukari and everyone stay behind. Minato yelled and looked at the horde of shadows advancing he had to use it again it would cause fatigue since he used much to his energy destroying the golem like shadow but he made his desision he summoned two cards and crushed them with the group looking on.

Helel and Satan appeared and Minato ordered "ARMAGEDOON." The personas turned into the same blue flame and disappeared in the ground the shadows that were advancing were stopped by the shaking of the floor Minato flicked his wrist and the destructive flame busted from the group engulfing the shadows the combined screams almost shattered the ear drumbs of the team but killed the shadows much to the relief of SEES.

Minato dropped to his knees panting he walked around whole damn day used the ultimate spells and even though he didn't tell his team members he was suffering a fever he didn't tell them because he didn't want them to worry but using Armageddon actually worsened it.

Mitsuru walked towards the fool her eyes wide in concern "Arisato are you alright?" She asked and Minato tried to smile while panting "Yeah I'm okay." But the sweat dripping from his forehead told otherwise Mitsuru crouched down placing a hand on his forehead she gasped "Arisato your sick." Everyone looked at Minato who averted his gaze away Yukari yelled "Why didn't you tell us?" Minato's shoulders flinched "Tell me." She yelled again and Minato looked at her before replying slowly "I am suffering from fever true that..." He answered looking down "Why didn't you tell us?" Junpei hissed and Minato answered "I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

Mitusru crossed her arms "We are a team Arisato we must know what is going on with you...you saved us again but please relax...Iori had found the terminal and the shadows have been defeated." She stood up and turned to Aigis "Aigis carry Arisato please." Aigis nodded shocking Minato. The mechanical maiden walked towards Minato crouched down wrapping Minato in her arms and then picking him up...like a bride Minato blushed scarlet no girl carried him around like this.

"I-I-Its o-o-ok I'm f-f-fine." Minato struggled to speak and Mitsuru chuckled "Nonsense you deserve a little rest." She walked into the terminal and Aigis walked last still carrying Minato who was still shell shocked.

Yukari scolded Minato for not telling them the fever had worsened according to Aigis his temperature read 99 degree which wasen't severe but still high.

"Oh look at the bride." Junpei snickered causing almost everyone even Yukari to laugh Minato turned his face towards Aigis still blushing like mad "C-Cut it out Junpei."

Fuuka giggled "Minato-kun looks like a girl with his hair down." And that was true Minato did have his hair down almost covering his entire face, Minato used his hand and swiped it back revealing his two silver eyes every female SEES member found Minato to look cute yes even Mitsuru...she looked red while Fuuka was blushing, there was silence for a few moments until Yukari obviously noticing the blushes yelled frantically "The dark hour is almost over lets go now." They all nodded and walked away.

"Aigis you can put me down." Minato told and Aigis shook her head "That is something I cannot fulfill...please Minato-san rest easy I am having no trouble lifting you up.." Minato let out a sigh before relaxing his tight muscles in her arms they were sore and he sneezed a few times.

From behind the group Yukari was talking to herself "I am always such a burden on Minato if I could have ran he wouldn't have to use that and worsen his condition." The thought of Minato being sick brought her to tears she wanted him healthly and happy she shook her head and promised "Minato one day I will help you too." With that promise she walked with the group her eyes fixed on the blue haired teen who seemed to fell asleep in Aigis's arms.

* * *

**Whew another chapter tomorrow is my exam sorry but expect a bit slow updates from now but I still will oh does anyone want Maya to show up for another p2 crossover? Let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DF: Helel learns spell master in the game correct? thats why Minato used armageddon against the reaper without falling down but in monad he used it with a sick body and mind along with those ultimate spell that made him tired thank you once again for reviewing.**

**Wolfie : Yup you got that right but be prepared I have a big event planed for Sakura just wait and ****watch.**

* * *

The members of SEES walked back into the dorm with the sick leader asleep in Aigis's arms using Armageddon actually worsened his condition but still he was alot better than when he first used it against the reaper.

"Man Minato pushes himself way too hard." Junpei said looking at the sleeping bluenette.

"Yeah..." Yukari said moving towards Minato and placing a hand on his forehead "The temperature is rising a bit now." She said worriedly "I hope he'll be okay."

"You are correct Minato-san's temperature has gone over 100f." Aigis said "We have to escort him to his bed." Yukari nodded "Yeah...I'll help lets go." The two girls walked up the stairs leaving the rest on the first floor.

Mitsuru massaged her temples "We won't be going to taratus for awhile...Arisato needs rest." She commanded and everyone even Akihiko nodded.

Yukari opened the door to Minato's room and stepped in with Aigis behind her,the mechanical maiden gently placed Minato on his bed and pulled the covers on him, Minato instantly relaxed as the laid on his smooth bed.

"I have to go and recharge myself see you tomorrow Yukari-san and Minato-san good night." The android walked out of the door but still her eyes fixed on Minato who was sleeping peacefully now.

"I'm sorry Minato..." Yukari said to the sleeping bluenette walking towards his bed brushing a lock of hair from his eyes "You used it and worsened your condition because I carelessly fell..."

"I...will one day do something for you like you always do for me..." Yukari bent down kissing his forehead and then walked away switching off the lights and closing the door.

Minato woke up but not in his room...rather in his most favorite club the velvet room he was sitting on his usual chair across from it was Igor and beside him were three in blue Minato who was still sick and sleepy sneezed a few times and dropped his head down sleeping on the quite comfortable chair to the annoyance of Igor, the master of the velvet room room coughed a bit loudly but Minato didn't move he was about to wake him up when the oldest of the velvet siblings slapped Minato on his back who yelped.

"Yeow..." Minato turned around to see the oldest of the three sibling Margaret, the eldest of the three had light blonde hair and like her sister and brother golden eyes she wore the usual blue dress along with stockings and huge heels.

"Minato-sama I think you should pay attention to what Master Igor is saying." Her voice was full of professionalism as she looked at Minato who brushed his bangs from his eye and blinked a few times "Oh hey Marge." Minato waved at her and then looked at the other two siblings "Hey there Liz and Chet." He gave them a half ass smile before his head meet the table and he began snoring again.

"Master Minato this is very important." Igor spoke and Minato answered his head still on the desk "If its about the contract then save it old man." He yawned "I am sick why the hell I have to be here?"

"No I sense something strange in your world..." Minato looked at Igor he looked rather worried "Something is happening...something terrible has manifested there." Minato raised his head and looked at Igor "What exactly?"

Igor tapped his finger on the table "I cannot say clearly...but whatever it is...it is against you...I suggest that you be on your guard at all times." Igor stated and Minato bobbed his head up and down "Yeah I always am..."

"Good..." Igor relaxed a bit but then smiled "I see you have awakened to the power of the World.." Minato nodded shocking everyone except Elizabeth who looked down blushing like mad.

"B-But how?" Theo asked "The only one that have the power of the world...are me and my sisters and he hasen't..." Theo trailed off.

"He hasen't formed any social link between us." Margaret stated as she looked at Minato with a curious expression "How did you do it Minato-sama?" She asked and Minato blushed and shot a glace to Elizabeth and then looking down the two siblings turned to Elizabeth with a shocked expression the middle sibling continued on blushing.

"Sister is that true?" Theo said dumb folded

"Elizabeth is that true?" Margaret asked and Elizabeth weakly nodded "Y-Yes Minato came into the velvet room when Master Igor was away...and then we engaged into a lip to lip contact.

Theo was shocked beyond words "Sister...how can you?" He asked but Minato cut in "What's wrong with that Chet? Never saw a girl and boy kissing?" Minato snapped and Theo shook his head "Actually no..."

"Well it happens in the real world..." Minao stated "Yes when two people share an attraction they do make out as humans put it." Elizabeth smiled warmly at Minato who smiled weakly back.

"And besides..." Elizabeth walked towards Minato from behind wrapping her arms around him "Minato is my most beloved guest he was hurt and it was my duty to make sure he was alright again.." She ruffled his hair and Minato chuckled "I was wondering that you didn't tackled hug me this time Liz."

Elizabeth giggled and then the time froze.

SMASH

World Arcana social link rank 4...

Minato again felt a huge surge of energy inside him "The World is pretty badass." Minato thought to himself.

"Another rank up this is splendid." Elizabeth giggled grabbing Minato by his shoulders and then throwing him up like a child.

"Elizabeth calm down." Margaret commanded as Elizabeth was about to throw Minato up one more time she hesitated but placed him on the seat and Minato groaned inside "Why..? I was having fun."

"But for the residents of the room it is a SIN." Margaret stated as she shot a feeble glare at Elizabeth.

"Don't be such a killjoy...If she never did that I still would have been a wreck." He turned around to Elizabeth with a smile "And besides that kiss is defo on my top ten kisses." He grinned at the silver haired girl who blushed mad.

Margaret was about to say something but Igor stopped her "Enough what happened is alright Elizabeth did what we all must do...help our beloved guest." Margaret at once stopped she could never speak against Igor "I...understand."

"Good...*Achoo*." Minato coughed much to the worry of everyone Elizabeth dashed forward placing her hand on his forehead "Are you alright?" Her eyes wide in worry.

Minato coughed somemore but then spoke "I better go now its already morning in my world." He walked towards the door waving at the residents of the room until he vanished.

"Oh Minato-sama." Elizabeth giggled much to the annoyance of Margaret while Theo looked lost.

Igor cleared this throat and Margaret turned to him "Is it...him?" She asked and Igor sighed "I cannot say clearly...but if it is him...Master Minato will have his hands full."

"But he will conquer it right?" Elizabeth frantically asked and Igor sighed again "I hope so...if he does fight it...only The World can help him."

Yukari POV

I didn't sleep properly last night still worried about Minato...it was my fault actually so ofcourse I beat myself over it.I yawned and then walked into the shower after a nice bath I then wore my regural holidays outfit blue jeans and a pink top.

I walked down to get a cup of coffee the day was hot but I needed it to keep myself awake my eyes widened at seeing Minato ,in a sleeveless shirt and jeans watching a show with stupei...most importantly out of his bed.

He was engrossed in it and didn't seem to notice me until I yelled "Minato what are you doing out of bed?" He frantically turned around to face me "Oh hey toots." He flashed a smile and despite my anger my cheeks burned.

"Oh Minato you missed it Goku blasted Bills." Junpei yelled and Minato quickly turned towards the tv "Aww...crap this might be his first hit."

I crossed my arms "You guys watching dragonball?" Minato absently nodded "Uh-huh the new movie is major badss."

"Hells yeah." Junpei agreed.

"Get me a glass of juice." Minato asked...more than ordered me.

"W-What?"

"I am sick yanno I need vitamins to get better." I pouted "Get it yourself you lazy ass." I hissed and sat next to him, he turned to me with an annoyed look "I would if I wouldn't be sick...and besides you want to go the festival right?" He grinned deviously making me wanna knock him on his ass right now...but he is sick and because of me so I should take responsibility.

"And besides don't girlfriends take care of there boyfriends when they are sick." Is he taunting me I might just smack him but then an idea came to my mind I smiled at him deviously.

"Right and you shouldn't be out of bed and watching TV those UV radiations are bad for your health right now...Get up." I grabbed him by his collar "I'll even get you some food but no Tv."

"But." He protested with his eyes still fixed on the Tv.

"No buts mister girl are supposed to take care of there beloveds right?" I dragged him up the stairs ignoring his continued protesting.

"Oh dammit woman are you a hater of dragonball?" He hissed and I dragged him to his room.

"Shut up." I pushed him to his bed and then placing my head on his forehead the temperature dropped a bit now "Your getting better Minato." I pinched his cheeks lightly smiling we will finally be going the festival.

"We will be able to go to the festival." I cheered and he smiled "Yeah."

"Umm...Minato...am I a burden to you?" I asked and he looked at me shocked "How could you say that?"

I twirled with my hair "Whenever I get into trouble you always help me and sometimes even you worsen your conditon...don't you get sick of it?"

Minato let out an annoyed sigh "No dont you ever think like that..." He moved closer to me "Like Orpheus did for his love I'd go through hell for you." That did it my heart melted and my cheeks flared the way only Minato can make.

"Thank you Minato..."I grasped his hand "But one day I'll do something for you...like you always do for me." He smiled at me "I know you will." I inched my mouth closer but then he stopped "Not right now I'm sick remember?" He let out a sigh "Fucking cold."

Normally I'd hit him for cursing but this time I giggled "Dont worry you'll be fine..." I stood up "I'll get you something to eat." He stood and grinned "Beef bowl please." He slapped me on my butt again...dammit where did he learn that?

"Pervert." I muttered and then he laughed his ass off I couldn't help it so I laughed with him like I said I never was this happy since my dad died I always thought of being a girl whos life was study and work and occasionally hanging out with female friends I never imagined that I'll have a this close relationship with a boy sure I wanted a boyfriend but I never thought we'd be this close always in each other arms and kissing...but somehow even if I could not imagine it...I love it.

I walked down and prepared something extra special for my beloved boyfriend.

"That was awesome thanks a bunch." Minato grinned at me I actually prepared a beef bowl for him and as he says it was alot better than the one at the shop.

"No problem." I placed a hand on his forehead "Wow your fever is gone...but still you have to rest."

"I feel great now...man I'm going out." He tried to get up from bed but I grabbed his shoulders pushing him down "Oh no your not moving an inch."

"I just did."

"Well you wont be moving any more." He shifted on his bed.

"I did again."

"Stop it Minnie." I yelled at him with a nickname I recently developed for him, he stopped aruging and kept silent, he looked...sad? I got nervous what did I do?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly but he waved his arms "Nah...you remind me alot about sis...she used to call me that too." Like all the time he talked about his sister, he suddenly got very sad and I cursed myself for bringing it up.

"I do?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah you scolding me for getting out of bed was akin to what she did." He told me how his sister would take care of him...but he never got into details I wanted to know so I asked "Minato? You told me that you used to be scared of almost everything...what exactly happened to you?"

Minato looked up pain clear in his beautiful eyes "After my parents death I woke up after a week in the hospital...I flipped out whenever I saw anyone else approaching except my sister."

"The docs told that it was mostly a taruma of losing them both." He let out a sigh "Dammit I used to cry every damn second whenever sis left...the only people I was comfortable around were sis and eventually my gramps."

"Those were...very dark days...I was bullied almost everywhere, because of the fact I couldn't fight back and each time my sister would be there to help me." That is why he hates bullying "He punched the mattress "Dammit I don't even remember my parents faces anymore I can't even reconize there voice." My heart ripped when he said that.

"There was no trace of there bodies dammit and the doctors strickly told gramps to now me any pictures of them again or I might go insane." He dosen't even...remember them at all?

"The only thing I have of them is the mp3 they brought it when it was my birthday the day that fucking accident occured." So thats why he always carry it around even tho it looked pretty old.

He let out a sigh "Long story short I used to cry like a little bitch almost everyday...until sis was gone too."

"How could you c-cope up with that?" I asked and he sighed again "I had too I destroyed my sister's life with my inability to let the past go and look ahead of my fears but when she was getting pummeled something something for the time time overshadowed my fears...my anger."

"Since that day I swore never to bitch, cry and moan ever again I don't feel a thing when I talk about my parents I'm over it...but remembering my sister always drives a knife into my heart." He hissed and then he looked at me with an angry expression "Dammit I told you never cry infront of me."

I bit back a few sobs "I'm sorry I had to make you go through that."

"Its ok thanks for listening." He smiled and I leaned foward stealing a list kiss from his lips "I'll do anything to make sure you feel better Minato." He smiled again and I rested his head on my lap stroking his beautiful cobalt hair until he feel asleep.

Minato is so strong...I have parents issues but he dosen't even remember them at all I looked at his sleeping form, he shifted on my lap and hugged my waist tightly squeezing it...was he using my as a pillow? I chuckled ruffling his hair and then resting his head on the pillow "I'll always be by your side Minato."

? POV

"So the wild card...the most powerful one has awakened to the power of The World huh?" I looked at my sleeping doll.

"Help me please." She muttered in sleep I laughed at her helplessness.

"I guess I have to kill him... but first haunt him and his friends rip there hearts to pieces breaking them mentally, and then finally killing them.

"I fucking hate highschool kids."

* * *

**Yup a cliffhanger the last POV is off the second biggest villain in this fanfic...and I ain't talking about Sakura keep watching this fanfic will have two arcs one of the villain and the last one about Nyx yes the final villian is Nyx herself.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DF: Thank you again yes Minato's past is really depressing but that makes him act like the ruthless badass that he is...and don't worry the others character will be getting the spotlight...right about now.**

**IarIz: It was just a typo...nothing freaky.**

**Wolfie : Thank you and just wait and watch for the new villian and just as a tip that villain has something to do with my OC.**

* * *

Mitsuru's POV

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be finally free from the shackles of my stupid family." That sounded familiar

"My grandfather doing all the stupid shit and letting his generations go to hell." I walked closer to a figure that was sprouting all the nonsense.

"Oh I rather dance at a strip club than attending all the business meetings with all those shitheads." My eyes widened the girl that was saying was...exactly like me.

"My beloved daddy...screw him too he does not care about me its all about "End the dark hour I don't care what happens to you my beloved daughter." " No..

"I have a team alright...they are like my children I'll always take care of them." The girl smiled but then grinned like a devil "Screw them they all can go to hell I just wanna end the dark hour whoever dies is none of my fucking business."

No I cant be saying that I would never say something like that.

"That's not true...I love my dad and I would never let that happen with my team." The figure laughed demonically "Suit yourself you bitch." There was a flash of golden light.

I woke up from the horrible dream panting hard "Goodness what was that?" That dream seemed almost...real.

I shook my head "Must have been the heavy cusine I just ate...gotta cut those next time." I laid down but the thoughts still lingered on.

Junpei POV

"Oh Minato-senpai."

"Your the hottest male in Gekkoukan."

"Your everything a girl wants."

"Why do you hang around with a nobody such as Junpei Iori.?" Who the fuck said that?

"The whole school thinks that." That voice...it sounded dead familiar.

"Who the fuck is there?" I shouted on my guard...but nobody was there.

"I'm a selfish immature brat who will end up just like my drunk dad did...sooner or later." Those words lit up a fire "Who the fuck are you?" It can't be me.

"I'm Junpei Iori the biggest oddball in all of SEES, so called best friend to Minato The best Arisato...yeah right like he could care if I die." The figure finally showed itself...it had its face down but wore the exact same clothes as me.

"Fucking Minato I would relish the chance to beat him to a bloody pulp and finally prove I am the better one..." No that isn't true Minato is my bro.

The figure laughed "Like that will ever happen he'll just bust out a wind persona from his ass and then blast me away."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I yelled those words did hurt hard...there is still a bunch of truth but not in that way.

"Hahahaha I should start drinking like dad that stupid old man...but then again at least it would drop my mind of being someone I will never be...The hero."

"FUCK NO." I yelled sitting up on my bed "What the hell was that?" I was covered in sweat "Fucking nightmare...I would never think like that...better cut those pizza slices."

Akihiko POV

"I gotta get strong.." I saw a figure with silver hair punching a bag.

"I gotta get stronger..." Is that me?

"I gotta save everyone...meh who gives a fuck about them?" My anger erupted but I couldn't move the figure still had its back turned.

"Mikki...I hope your happy leaving me down here you little brat." Nobody says that about my sister.

"Mitsuru I love you...but what would you look for in a homeless punching maniac like me?"

"Fucking asshole." Turn around I'll pound your face in.

The figure laughed sadistically "I am one of the most experienced boxers in the school...but when the times comes I'll drop dead like during the fire."

"That was because I was weak." I yelled at the figure.

"You still are...and what are you doing hanging around with a murder like Shinji?" That did it I ran towards the figure intending to pound him to a pulp but my fist went through him...he was like air.

"Try punching as much as you want...when the times comes...you'll fail."

I woke up.

'NO." I grabbed my throbbing head "The hell was that?" In anger I punched the wall drawing out blood..."Fucking hell that almost seemed real." I cleaned the blood from my knuckles "I wont fail again...I swear..."

Yukari POV

"Oh Minato your so fucking adorable." My heart raced like mad who is there?

"I love your silver eyes, those gorgeous cheekbones, the beautiful blue bangs." The figure slurred making me mad.

"Who is there?" I snapped my eyes darted towards someone wearing a pink sweater and having brown hair...exactly like me...is that me no way?

The pink wearing figure hugged what looked like a doll resembling Minato "I am so glad you are my boyfriend...I am so glad that you look good...otherwise I wouldn't give a shit about you."

"But why do you always spend time with me? Someone who has terrible mood swings and can be a total bitch to you?" The figure asked brushing the doll's hair "You should flop to someone like Mitsuru-senpai she totally has the hots for you...I got nothing but a slutty mom and a dead daddy." My anger flared.

"Shut the hell up." I screamed at the figure which still didn't show its face "But its the truth right? He got himself almost killed by the reaper because of me and instead of consoling him I slapped him across the face after the fight with Sakura." My heart wrenched painfully...I did slap him but I was scared what he said...

"Shut up...I don't think like that." I yelled at the pink wearing figure and it laughed some more totally ignoring my out burst.

"Nobody should come near Minato-sama if a girl does she's a total bitch...even if the girl is a robot." The figure laughed and my anger flared even more "Minato is mine and mine alone nobody should come near him they all can go to hell for what I care its only the good looking and popular Minato and me." The figure put its lips on the doll making a few disgusting noises.

"Oh Minato-sama I'll beat that stupid trash Aigis senseless if she comes near you it is only me and you...I am nothing without you I wonder if you ever get sick of helping me and toss me aside? I wonder if that will I start doing the things mommy did?"

"Shut the fuck up." I rarely cussed but this bitch was really pissing me off.

"Your nothing infront of Minato...just a dead weight he has to carry around because he's too fucking nice...without him you'll be a broken girl who has a distant mom and a long gone dad...talk about a happy family." The girl started laughing like a demon and I screamed collapsing to the ground.

"No..." I woke up from the dream gasping for air "That nightmare was horrible..." I bit back a few sobs clutching a photo of me and Minato close to my chest I wanted to go downstairs but the dream caught me I had to cope up with this on my own "I'll help you sometime Minato I swear." I promised still clutching the photo and then lying on my bed.

Fuuka POV

"Yukari-senpai please go out with me." That sounded like a boy.

"Mitsuru-senpai is so beautiful." Another boy

"Why do a bunch of hotties like you have that Yamagishi as a friend?" My heart felt a stab.

"Did that hurt?" I turned around to see someone with greenish hair standing there with its back turned she looked exactly like me even though I couldn't see her face "It is the truth Mitsuru and Yukari the two most popular and beautiful students in the school and right next to them? An ugly fat Fuuka."

"I envy them they should just go to hell."

"No I don't they are my friends I dont think like that." I screamed and got laughter in return "Minato is so cool he's good looking , he saved me so many times but will he accept someone like over the gorgeous Yukari Takeba?" My heart wrenched I did like Minato he is so nice and helping but the way she said that almost made me cry.

"I'm happy for Minato they both look good together I'm happy just being friends with him."

"That's because your his team mate otherwise he wouldn't give two shits about you." A single tear fell from my eyes but she continued on.

"I totally rock at gadgets...but ever seen a girl interested in those? I'll focus on cooking so terrible that other might die because of it."

"Please stop..." I begged and she laughed somemore.

"I wont...your a ugly whore that sucks at everything even Minato ever summoned a support persona they will just kick you out." She yelled and everything went black.

I woke up from the terrible dream, sobbing "T-That was h-horrible." I opened my laptop and started browsing on the net just to take my mind of the dream.

Minato POV

This dream it feels weird...almost like when I'm in the velvet room...where the hell am I? I looked around to see a figure standing with its back turned...hell he has the same hairstyle that I do.

"Turn around." I commanded and he obliged he turned around shocking me he had the same features that I do except for the fact his eyes were golden.

"Alright this is weird who the hell are you?"

"I am your shadow." What the?

"My shadow?" I asked and he nodded "Everyone has a shadow...everyone has a weakness...everyone has-"

"Shut the hell up and get down to business." I yelled impatient and the shadow smirked "Impatient are we?"

"Damn right...what the hell do you want?" I yelled at him again.

"Screaming won't help...just like when Hamuko died you kept screaming to no result." My eyes widened, and my head started burning.

"The fuck did you just say?" I hissed with venom and he smirked again making me even more mad "Aren't you thick..."

I heard enough I grabbed him by his hair smashing him in the face with my elbow "Say that again you prick." His nose was bloody but he made no effort to free himself "Whats good is your power?...Hamuko is already dead."

"Fucking asshole." I rammed my knee up his gut, and then doing a low swipe making him fall on the ground.

"Oh temper." He said with a smug look I can't control it I stomped on his chest making him scream I grabbed him by his hair again "Don't you dare speak about my sister from your mouth again."

He smiled "Hamuko bitchy Arisato." That hit me bad I never wanted to kill someone but this ass might be the first one.

"DAMN YOU." I yelled summoning a short sword and then stabbing him in the stomach and then twisting it making him give a demonic scream.

"How fucking dare you." I punched him across the face instead of screaming in pain he let out a laugh this time "Ahh...l-look a-at those e-eyes full of h-hatred and a-anger...your a monster." He managed to say.

"Damn right I am the most cold blooded and ruthless monster to dumb asses like you." I kicked the sword further in

"H-Hamuko w-would be...proud." huh?

"Blast it." I woke up from the fucking dream "The hell was that?" I looked at the clock 5 am in the morning I brushed my bangs across "That dream was weird...and what did he say? My shadow?" I conisdered going out for a drink from the machine.

"Stupid dreams." I muttered as I walked out of my room towards the vending machine...I saw Yukari there looking absolutely scared.

"Yukari?" She turned around her eyes red...has she been crying? "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"N-No I had a horrible dream again." I let out a sigh inside I told her just ignore the dreams they aren't real.

"What happened this time?"

"I am sorry for slapping you after you fought Sakura...I should have consoled you but I ended up slapping you." She blurted out why this all the sudden.

"Hey no hard feelings...what exactly in your dream?" She wiped a few tears "Someone that looked like me kept talking how much of a dead weight I am to you." That just stupid...wait what?

"Someone that looked like you?" I asked dumb folded and she slowly nodded "Yeah...why do you ask?"

"I had a dream like that too...the bastard totally looked like me...he started talking shit too."

Her eyes opened wide "Impossible...that is what ex-" Her sentence was cut short when I heard the door open behind me Junpei came walking towards us, his face all sweaty and with a light scowl on his face he didn't look too good.

"You okay?" I asked and he gave out a sigh "I shouldn't have eaten that darn pizza had a weird dream.." Him too? I had to ask.

"Someone that looked like you started talking about shit right?" I asked and his eyes opened wide "How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to me and Minato." Yukari answered.

"No way..."

"Junpei-kun...and Minato-kun?" That sounded like Fuuka she was walking down the stairs holding a pillow "What are you guys doing here?" She asked looked like she had a nightmare.

"Lemme guess you had a dream in which a look a like was insulting you?" Yukari asked and Fuuka gasped "Yukari-chan...how do you know?"

"That's exactly the same thing that happened to us." Junpei said looking utterly confused.

"But why...seems like more than a coincidence." I added in.

"Is...this a ghost?" Yukari asked terrified and causing a little snicker from Junpei.

"I doubt a ghost could haunt us all at a time..." Fuuka answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" That sounded like Akihiko I saw him walking down the stairs with a pissed off look on his look.

"A dumbass like me appeared in my dream and started talking shit...and the same thing happened to you am I right?" I asked and he like Junpei went wide eyed.

"Seriously?" He asked disbelieving I nodded "Yeah that happened to all of us."

"No way...thats impossible..." He stated and I sighed "It looked like it...but dammit it did happen."

"I tried to punch him but...he was like air." Akihiko said.

"Seriously? I beat the crap out of him." Everyone looked at me.

"How?" Junpei asked and I shrugged "I saw him standing there talking shit about Hamuko...I grabbed him by his hair ramming my knee and then bashing him the face with my elbow."

"I couldn't even move in my dream." Fuuka asked.

"He didn't stop so I took a sword and stabbed him in the stomach." Fuuka and Yukari let out a gasp.

"Dude seriously? Thats rough." I glared at Junpei "Wouldn't you do the same thing if someone calls your family a bitch?" I asked, I had to keep Thanatos's rage from taking over.

"I...understand..." Junpei said looking down "The asshole in my dream started talking about how I will end up like my old man." He told me about him...his dad always drink much to Junpei's charging.

"I don't wanna talk about what happened." Fuuka said looking away.

"Me too." Akihiko said with a look of anger.

"Akihiko?" That sounded like redhead.

"I just had a horrible dream..." She said as she walked down in her pajamas another one?

"We all know..." We all said in unison.

"But how?" I sighed and gestured to Yukari to tell her I didn't want to say it for the 5 th time.

...

"That is really...strange." Mitsuru added in until we heard a loud bang.

"Who the hell?" Yukari asked clinging onto me.

"Everyone be on your guard." I summoned a sword ready for anything.

"Everyone...please calm down.." That robotic voice sounded like Aigis.

"Aigis?" I asked putting the sword, she appeared and for the first time since I met her she looked utterly worried.

"I sensed something..." She said quickly and I raised an eyebrow.

"A shadow?" Fuuka asked "I didn't sense anything." Aigis shook her head "It wasn't a shadow...something else...but it was full of malice and evil...so unspeakable...I can't explain it."

"Fuuka summon Lucia see if you can sense it." Fuuka nodded summoning Lucia.

"Where is Ken?" I asked and Mitsuru spoke "He is staying with his friend today." I sighed with relief "Thats good...Junpei go downstairs and check the area with Koro."

"Gotcha." He nodded running down.

"Akihiko you and Mitsuru go search up the 4th room and the roof."

"On it." Akihiko nodded and ran up the stairs with Mitsuru.

"Ahhh...I sense it again...its in here." Aigis shouted.

"MINATO LOOK." Yukari yelled pointing towards my room...I saw a figure in a hoodie coming out of my room...what the?

There was a window right at the end of the floor and he opened it trying to get out "HEY YOU! WAIT." I ran towards him casting a speed increasing spell...he was just about to go out...untill I grabbed him by the back of his hood.

"Oh no you ain't going anywhere." I rammed my knee in the gut and then smashing his face on the wall, and then smashing my elbow on its face still covered by the hoodie...he let out a demonic screech that almost made my ear drums bust but I shook it off summoning a dagger impaling its arm, pinning it into a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked punching him on the face he didn't answer "I asked you something.." I kicked him in the stomach.

Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis came running towards me "Who are you?" Yukari yelled but the figure didn't answer.

"I'll ask again...what the hell are you doing in our dorm?" I screamed but the bastard didn't answer the noises attracted everyone back Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru and even Koro who was snarling in rage at the hooded figure.

He didn't answer at all and didn't even move "Who are you?" Akihiko asked.

"He won't answer." Fuuka told them.

"Is he a shadow Fuuka?" Yukari asked and Fuuka shook her head.

"I guess we have to take the hood out." I snapped his hoodie off and was about to scream at what I saw...the figure had no face at all...not even a mouth, no eyes, no nose nothing..."

Everyone except Aigis Akihiko and me let out a horified gasp.

"What the hell is that?" Yukari asked shaking.

"Dude thats shit scary." Junpei was terrified.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing him by his head.

The figure laughed that was full of malice that sounded demonic..."Enjoy what little time you have left..." Even though it had no face it said sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"The hell do you mean?" It laughed again and then glowed blue, there was a flash of light...and he was gone my dagger that was impaled on his arm was on the ground.

"What...was that?" Fuuka asked with utmost shock.

"I don't know..." I answered picking up the dagger that was covered in blood..."That was no human..."

"Not even a shadow." Fuuka added in.

"What was it then?" Yukari asked still shaking.

"I don't know..but." I was interrupted by Koro's barking rather loudly...like he was telling us something.

"What?" Aigis asked shocked I turned towards her "Whats wrong?"

"Koromaru-san has told me that was a...demon." The girls let out a gasp an especially loud one from Yukari.

"D-Demon? In our dorm?" Mitsuru asked.

"A demon? But what did it wanted from us? I mean we hunt shadows...not demons." Akihiko said.

"I know..." I suddenly had an idea "Senpai...give the dagger to the authorities...the blood might tell is who...or what that was." I handed the dagger to redhead.

"Excellent idea." She took a dagger holding it "But I wonder what did it want?"

"My room..." I suddenly remembered that figure came out of my room I ran towards it everyone following behind I slammed the door opened and was met by a horrific sight.

Normal POV

There was a teenager standing there,with blue hair like Minato's his uniform was full of blood stains,particularly from his stomach Minato's eyes widened "This is where I stabbed the guy in my dream." He thought as the figure turned around to face them, Yukari shrieked and backed away, it had Minato's face but it was bloodied, his eyes were a color of golden, a absolutely sick smile on his face.

"Who the he-" Minato was cut off as the figure tackled him ramming him to the wall, before driving a knee to his gut, Minato let out a small scream at the pain he was taken totally off guard.

"Get off him." Junpei and Akihiko said in unison, Junpei grabbed him by the shirt while Akihiko grabbed him by his hair, the fake Minato turned around grabbing Junpei's head driving it into Akhiko's stomach causing them both to fall.

"Shit..." Junpe cursed but was met by a kick to his head.

"Aigis shoot now." Mitsuru yelled the girls could do nothing without there evokers or weapons.

"Affirmative." Aigis aimed her fingers at the figure but as fast as lightning the figure turned towards her tackling her to the ground with a large thump sound he created a sword from thin air about to slash Aigis's head off untill.

"AIGIS NOO." Minato yelled driving the fake off Aigis ramming him onto the wall delivering a punch to his gut, he grabbed the shadow's arm twisting it and then ramming a elbow effectively shattering his arm.

The shadow screamed in pain but was silenced when Minato grabbed his head ramming it towards his steel closet he rammed it multiple times, black ichor splattered everywhere, the group watched in horror at the barbaric display by Minato.

Minato stopped and the shadow said with a smug smile "Ahh...look at the monster...sis would be proud of the monster...you have become." Hearing this Minato grabbed him throwing him towards the opposite wall with huge force.

"I HAVE TO BE A MONSTER." Minato yelled his voice full of hurt and sorrow "I have to be I hate it but I must...I won't bastards like you take someone away from me again." Hearing this softened the hearts of everyone Minato never liked violence but the near soul shattering deaths he had to cope up with made him act like this to protect the people he cares about.

"Arsiato..." Mitsuru said in barely a whisper.

"Minato..." Yukari clutched her chest "I understand now..."

"Your a freaking shadow..." Minato yelled grabbing him by his hair "Tell me what the hell are you doing in my room...who was that faceless demon?" Minato asked and the shadow laughed in his face and got a blade sticking to his leg as a punishment.

"Damn you." Minato kicked him in his private region "Fucking tell me...are you the one from my dream?"

"Yes..." He simply answered.

"Who was that faceless demon?"

"The...one that will kill you weilder of the Wild Card." Minato's eye widened "Wild card? Have you been syping on us?" Minato asked shaking the shadow who gave out another laugh.

"No...my master is everywhere he is seeing what is happening right here." Minato gave out a snicker "What a wuss your getting beaten to a pulp but he's standing there." For the first time the shadow was silenced by the truth...the cold hard truth.

"I never thought I'd get this ugly...you suck." Minato opened the window, grabbed the figure by the collar "Tell me what is the name of your master?" The shadow gave out a final laugh using what strength he had left he snapped Minato's arm away causing him to fall.

"Shit." Minato cursed as the shadow fell down from the second floor, hitting the ground hard and turning into black mist disappearing.

"Oh...crap there goes my lead." Minato cursed and looked down his white t-shirt was full of black ichor.

"I...really am a monster." Minato muttered to himself "Dammit."

"Your not Minato." He turned around to see Akihiko looking at him "I lost my sister too...I never liked boxing but I had to box, I had to break the faces of my opponents, I have to be ruthless...so that I won't allow anything like that happen twice."

"You saved me Minato-san." Minato saw Aigis walking towards him, kissing him on the cheek making him blush "I may not be a human...but I can understand the concept of loss...if something happened to you...I'm afraid I might I'd loose my mind, in order to protect you and everyone I'd do anything even if it barbaric."

Minato smiled at her "Nothing will happen Aigis..Thank you."

"You have nothing to be ashamed off Arisato...you did what was right...as I said moving on after your family's deaths thats spectacular." Mitsuru lightly clapped.

"Your not a monster Minato...Your a terrific person who would do anything to save his loved ones...thats no monster in my eyes." Yukari said walking towards him kissing him on the cheek.

"I agree with Yuka-tan if you were never here we didn't know what would happen." Junpei grinned.

"I agree with everyone...my persona can sense no malice or evil from you...your really...awesome." Fuuka grinned too.

"Woof Woof." Koromaru walked towards him nuzzling Minato who smiled "Thanks everyone...thats why I act a bit ruthlessly...to save my friends." Minato declared and everyone smiled back.

SMASH...

Fool social link rank 6

Minato felt a surge of power within him "Fool along with the World...badass."

Mitsuru clapped her hands drawing everyone's attention "Alright...as pleasent as that is...what was that thing?" She asked and everyone began thinking.

"He said that he was my...shadow." Minato answered and turned to Fuuka "What did you sense Fuuka?" Minato asked.

"I sensed that he was a shadow...but something strange...he had a bit of the aura that you have..." Minato's eye widened "My aura? I wonder what was his persona."

"It was something dark...I could sense it." Fuuka replied and Minato thought but then shrugged "That's not important...what important is...we might have someone watching us like he said...the faceless monster is everywhere...we have something else to worry about other than shadows." Minato said with a grim face.

"I'll give the blood sample to the authorities and see what exactly was that." Minato quickly spoke up "Dammit no..." He ran out of the room and downstairs, everyone was shocked but followed him quickly.

"Hahahahhaha." Demonic laughter filled the dorm...causing everyone to stand still.

"What the hell?" Yukari asked shaking.

"The laugh it sends a chill down my spine." Akihiko said through gritted teeth.

"HEY WAIT." They heard Minato yelled and the laughter stopped, they ran downstairs to see what the heck was going on when they reached downstairs, they saw Minato holding a baseball cap exactly like Junpei's who's eye widened as he was wearing his cap right now.

"What is that my cap?" He asked and Minato turned towards him "Dammit Junpei I saw you ran out of the dorm...I tried to stop but I only got your hat."

Junpei was star struck "B-But I am right here." Minato curtly nodded "Its just as I thought that shadow I beat that was the manifestation of my dream...the one I saw...during my sleep."

"N-No way...Arisato do you mean?" Minato nodded "Yes if you all dreamt of yourself...that means everyone has a shadow self...roaming around." Minato finished and everyone went silent realizing what just happened but the question on everyone's mind was who or what could cause this to happen...that night SEES realized they didn't have just Strega or the shadows another enemy...another different enemy was waiting for them.


	28. Chapter 28

**DF: Just wait and watch the entity will be revealed a bit later but I will give clues **

**Reader : Thank you for the reviews and I agree Fuuka is cute but she isn't popular like the other two, Sakura will have a huge part to play with the new antonagist and yes Aki x Mi moments are coming hope you keep enjoying**

**Chikara : Cool name and yes from P4 and P2 aswell.**

**Blac: Yes as I said this might be the toughest journey yet, the other girls might have feelings for Minato but Mi x Yu is the pairing along with some Liz x Mi the others girls just are friends with Minato, no harem here.  
**

* * *

Normal POV

"Alright lets get this through again there is another me roaming around town?" Junpei asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you yes dammit." Minato said "I killed my shadow...but you guys." He turned to the rest of SEES "Your shadows still roam around...we have to deal with them and quick."

Mitsuru nodded "I agree...considering what she said and did in my dream...those shadows are dangerous...we have to track them down." Mitsuru turned to Fuuka "Yamagishi could you sense them?"

"Yes...but not clearly as I said they might be part shadow and part human because they were born from our dreams."

"Creepy..." Yukari muttered.

"The question is still there...how did it came to this?" Akihiko asked and everyone turned to him "Shadows are dumb animals no way they could have broken into our house...this is the work of someone big...something else...like the demon."

"I agree...we have a new enemy and this might be even dangerous than the shadows..."Everyone paled at the bluenette's words, Fuuka turned to Aigis "Aigis did you dream of something?" Aigis shook her head "Negative I am a machine I cannot dream...I only sensed the evil presence while I was recharging myself."

"That's good...a psychotic version of Aigis with guns running around...she would kick our asses." Minato sighed and for a moment everyone gave a small laugh and Aigis smiled.

Minato stood up "Whatever comes we'll take care of it right?" He asked.

"Hell Yeah..." Junpei and Akihiko said in unsion.

"Ofcourse." The girls said together.

"Roger Minato-san."

"Woof Woof." Koromaru barked.

It was almost 4 in the morning, so they all went to bed even with heads full of questions.

Minato POV

Crap...I seriously feel horrible...I barely slept for 6 hours, The damn fiasco last night busted my sleep I sighed nothing more I could do, Changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I walked down and saw the sleepy faces of my team mates.

"Good Morning." Fuuka yawned "Minato-kun."

"S-Sup dude." Junpei was drinking coffee in this hellish weather suddenly I got a feeling to smack him.

"Cut it out stupei...don't drink something that hot infront of me...its making me sweat." Yukari yelled but turned to me with a sweet smile "Morning Minato."

"Morning guys." I yawned and sat next to Akihiko "Dammit last night raped my sleep." I said and the girls gasped, annoyed I turned to them "Get your heads straight women."

"You could have used something else." Yukari mumbled.

"My sleep was stabbed in the heart and then mutilated?" I deadpanned and Akihiko snickered, Yukari gave an annoyed sigh "Whatever..."

"You shouldn't worry I mean you defeated your shadow..." Junpei said as he sipped on the coffee "Yeah...but others are still there...are they normal shadows? I mean do they appear only during the dark hour? If they do work around normally...then we have trouble the shadows look exactly like you they could cause trouble and the blame would be all on you guys."

"Oh shit.." Akihiko cursed.

"I never thought about that." Yukari was shocked.

"Well...whatever happens we'll deal with it..." I yawned and asked "I'am thinking about catching some flicks...anyone wanna come?" I asked and Yukari sighed "I'd love too...but I think I am gonna hit the sack again."

"Sorry Minato-kun...I am a bit tired.." Fuuka said apologetically.

"Forget it sleep good for Junpei." He got up and went to his room.

"I'll go.." Yes Akihiko the savior has spoken I turned to him "Great lets go...the lineup is the choice today." We both walked out talking about the events from last night along with training...practice...skill *sigh*

The movie was epic...seriously the kung fu techniques were awesome and Akihiko looked almost giddy watching the movie.

"Woah that was epic.." Akihiko said in awe.

"Yeah the final blow was epic.." I answered as we walked outside.

"Oh Akihiko-senpai."

"Ohhh...Minato-senpai." Dammit more fangirls.

We quickly walked out of the cinema and took the train back to the dorm "So senpai...there is the festival tomorrow...you going?" I asked and he looked at me "Nah..."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is no one I could go with." He sighed looks like he needs a girlfriend.

"There is.." I answered and he turned to me "Who? Better not be those annoying fangirls."

"Mitsuru-senpai." Hearing this, he blushed hard "Are you crazy? Mitsuru? No way..." Hehehehe do I sense somthing here?

"Why not? I mean she is in your class...and you two get along really well." I smiled at him and he blushed even hard "Forget it no...and thats final I won't ask her." Alright plan B.

I sighed "Alright I'll ask her then." Akihko's neck snapped back at me "For m-me?" I shook my head "Nah...I'll take her to the festival."

Mortified wasen't exactly the word that could describe the state of Akihiko right now "No...y-y-you already have Yukari." I shrugged "So? Another addition to the harem of Minato Arisato." I declared and he went wide eyed, sweating buckets.

"One arm around Yukari...another around that gorgeous redhead...with flawless skin...the slim yet-"

"NO DAMMIT DON'T YOU DARE." Akihiko yelled much to my enjoyment.

"Whaddaya expect? I am a man whore." I answered smiling, then taking out my cell phone, "I'll text her right now." Akihko grabbed my cell phone "Don't you dare Mitsuru is mine...I'll ask her if you come an inch near her I'll beat you senseless." He snapped and I gave out a snort of laughter then changed into a full blown one.

"Oh...man look at you, you fell for it." I said between laughs and Akihko turned to me with a glare "That was a joke?" I nodded "Yeah..." I sighed but turned to him "Alright Akihiko-senpai a boxer never breaks from promises...you will be asking senpai otherwise...I will...I wouldn't want a hottie like her to be alone now would I?"

"A-Alright dammit..." Akihiko cursed and I laughed until we reached the dorm.

Mission accomplished I said to myself and I saw Akihiko walking up the stairs, I smirked...well the two lone senpais will finally get someone afterall...I'll make sure of that.

"Hey Minato." Yukari came smiling.

"Hey brunette." I smiled back "The festival is tomorrow are you ready?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah...for sure."

"Someone else will be coming too." I said to myself smiling.

Normal POV

"Damn that Minato has a sharp mind." Akihiko cursed as he went upto the second floor, Mitsuru wasn't on the first floor so she would probalay be on the second, and there she was the heir to the most rich company in the world Kirijio group, Akihiko stared at her, his cheeks dusted by a tinge of pink, the long and wavy red hair that covered her eye, the flawless skin and pefect facial features, her red eyes that always glow with determination and confidence currently engrossed on a novel.

Akihiko kept staring at the gorgeous redhead who remained totally oblivious to his stares, her eyes on her novel, Akihiko caught himself and then walked forward and Mitsuru took notice, rose her eyes up and smiled at Akihiko who turned pink.

"Greetings Akihiko.." Mitsuru said and Akihiko stammered "H-Hey M-Mitsuru." He gave a half ass smile to her.

"Is there something you need?" Her voice sounded like music to Akihiko, he stammered and gibberish came out from his mouth and Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.

"I was...wondering..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

Akihiko was about to just ask something else and be done with it but the image of Minato's devilish smile and her arm around Mitsuru flashed in his mind discarding all the nervousness and fear he blurted out "I wanted to ask if you wanna go to the festival with me."

Mitsuru looked shocked and turned a tinge of pink, Akihiko cursed Minato in his mind and was thinking about the horrible execution Mitsuru would perform.

"Shit...I am so dead." Akihiko closed his eyes waiting for ice colder than the north pole to welcome his face but after a moment...

"Alright.." Mitsuru answered and Akihiko opened his eyes, his heart beating like mad "W-What?" He asked dumbly still not processing.

"I said alright..." Mitsuru replied looking at him "But be on time Akihiko." Hearing this Akihiko jumped in his mind and thanked Minato.

"Awesome I'll see you then.." He quickly said with happiness in his voice, he then ran down the stairs and Mitsuru chuckled "I was about to ask him anyway." She turned pink and went back to his novel.

...

"Oh is that so?" Minato teased, his lips about to clash with the brunette's until suddenly...someone tackled him.

"The hell?" Minato asked shocked and then felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly squeezing him and then slighty lifting him from the ground, He thought it would be Aigis so he spoke "Ai-" His words trailed off Aigis didn't have silver hair neither did she wear a red shirt along with jeans "Khiko?" Minato yelled disbelieving, his senpai was hugging him.

"Woah senpai." Minato yelled "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"She said YES YES YES." Akihiko yelled.

"Hey gu-" Junpei came in and his eyes widened "What the hell...?"He stared on in shock and Yukari stared in horror "S-Senpai?"They both said.

"It seems Minato-san had "Decided to swing the other way" as humans put it." Aigis appeared out of nowhere her words craving a hole into Yukari's head who was horrified "Shut up Aigis." She yelled frantically still looking at the violent bro hug.

Minato forcefully pushed off Akihiko who still looked flushed "Alright whats in hell has gotten into ya?" He hissed and Akihiko gave out what seems to be a...giggle?

"She said YES." With that he ran up the stairs.

"Whatever no man hugs allowed." Minato yelled at his retreating figure, but the realization hit him "Thats awesome senpai." Minato yelled and Akihiko roared back "Thanks to you."

"M-Minato?" Said bluenette turned to Yukari who looked like she could pass at any second now "What was that a-about?"

Minato shrugged "I fixed a date between the two lone senpais." Minato answered and Yukari released a sigh "Alr-wait what?"

"Yeah...Akihiko's pretty prone to being manipulated."Minato gave out a smirk and Junpei clapped "To my friend Minato Arisato the matchmaker."

"Akihko and Mitsuru-senpai?" Yukari asked shocked and Minato nodded "Yeah I know am awesome."

"Would you like to go to the festival Aigis?" Minato asked and this pissed Yukari off she only wanted both of them to go.

"I would love too...but no I have some maintenance I have to perform." Aigis said and Yukari inside sighed in relief.

"Alright then...tomorrow is a big day..." Minato yawned "Going to sleep seeya." He waved and then went to his room lying on his bed and then sleeping.

The next day came much to the excitement of Yukari and Akihiko, Minato didn't felt the same he didn't like going into a festival with million of people but he couldn't refuse as Yukari asked.

He raised his social link to rank 5 with Akinari, he couldn't help but feel pity for the dying young man, but his determination really impressed Minato.

Minato walked into the dorm he was about to go to his room and prepare for the festival but then he remembered once his sister took him to a festival...

Flashback.

"Minato?" A cheerful voice made a 9 year old Minato turn around, his blue hair were almost shoulder length wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, he faced the smiling face of her sister Hamuko Arisato, she had reddish hair and the same color of eyes, sporting a Yukata, she smiled at her little brother.

"Ready to go to the festival?" She chirped and Minato weakly nodded "Y-Yes I guess..." She smiled a bit wider "Come on bro you should be excited...there will be a whole lot of games there."

"There won't be any scary m-monster masks right?" He asked and Hamuko shook her head "Ofcourse not no need to be scared your sister will protect you from anything." She smiled warmly and the 9 year old Minato gave a weak smile, a rare one as he usually looked fearfull, only along with her sister he would feel safe and happy.

She extended her hand and Minato grasped it tightly, they walked towards the densely populated festival, Minato gulped seeing the crowd and squeezed tighter.

They walked around, several people greeting them as Shirogane's grandchildren they were pretty well known in the area, Minato oddly enjoyed the festival even with so much people, they eat burgurs and enjoyed playing games.

During the walk, a girl waved at them catching the attention of the siblings "Oh thats Maki..." Hamuko said "Looks like she wants us to go to her..." She looked at Minato "Are you coming bro?"

Minato gulped, he never liked meeting her sister's friends, they would always pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair so Minato shook his head and replied with reluctancy "I-I'll be alright h-h-ere...you can go enjoy with h-her." Minato finished and her sister's eyes widened with worry "Are you sure? I can tell her that I'm busy."

Minato quickly shook his head, he wanted his sister to go enjoy the festival "No sis I'll be alright...you can go I'll be right here waiting." He finished and Hamuko say the slight determination in his eyes after a long time she sighed "Alright as you wish." She opened her purse giving 10,000 yen to Minato "Use them if you find something you like okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled at him and took off to her friend.

Minato gave a weak smile, he always considered himself to be a burden on his sister and it was actually nice to see his sister laughing and enjoying with her friend instead of being concerned for him.

"Hey you punk." Minato's heart skipped a beat when he heard a threatening voice, his pupils widened as he slowly turned around to see a kid who was a few inches taller than him, with black hair glaring at him.

Minato gulped and stammered "Y-Yes c-c-can I h-h-help y-you?" His voice was shaking with fear and the kid punched him on the stomach, making Minato gave a small scream, his eyes were flowing out tears as he clutched his pain ridden stomach, the kid grabbed him by the collar pulling Minato close and then snatching the money from his hands.

Minato didn't protest and continued crying "Please d-don't h-hurt m-me." He begged and the kid laughed "Awww...crying already...your pathetic...alright another punch and I'll let ya go." It was safe to say from his attitude the kid was a bully.

"Please don't.." Minato shut his eyes close waiting for a punch but heard a loud smack, he opened his eyes and saw Hamuko standing infront of him and the bully on the ground, holding his cheek, Hamuko ran towards Minato the second she saw the kid punching him and slapped the bully hard.

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother." She snarled at the kid who started crying

"Mommy." He bawled an adult woman came towards him "The girl hit me." He said between sobs pointing at at the still angry Hamuko and the still crying Minato.

The mother turned towards the redhead with a glare "Alright girl...you better have a good reason for slapping my son." She yelled but Hamuko stood her ground...nobody should hurt her little brother.

"Who do you think you ar-" Her sentence was cut short as Hamuko stomped the ground "Hamuko Shirogane." She spat and the woman went wide eyed.

"And your stupid son punched my little brother and took his money away...I'll see he gets years for this." She glared darkly at the bully who was ghostly white.

"I-I see..." The lady stammered Shirogane was known for being awfully strict when it came to his grandchildren, he pressed charges on several ones who tried to harm Minato.

"Y-You can have your money back." She stammered again but Hamuko hissed "Keep those anything in that idiot's hand is filthy." She spat and the lady smacked her son and walked off,Hamuko glared at their backs and then turned towards Minato who was on his knees crying his eyes out, she kneeled down to him,hugging him.

"Shhh...Minato calm down." She clutched the her brother tighter, running a hand through his messy hair "Its ok all...the bad guys are gone.." She whispered and Minato kept sobbing, she helped him stand up and then walked back to the residence.

She switched the lights on and then guided Minato to her room, Minato during all the time kept clinging onto her, his eyes were red from all the crying, She sat on her bed pulling Minato close "Minato...sshh...your sister is here nobody will harm you." She whispered rocking him back and forth.

Minato cleaned the tears on her yukata and spoke with a shaking voice "I'm sorry s-s-sis." He choked out and Hamuko looked at him "I should be sorry I shouldn't have left you there its all my fault."

"No I-| am sorry that I'm l-like this." He said between sobs and Hamuko gave him a questioning look "What do you mean? You have no reason to apologize."

"I am sorry for being s-such a b-burden to you.."Hamuko was shocked and kept silent, Minato continued speaking "I swear I try so hard to fight my fears...b-but it won't just go away..."He tightly gripped her yukata "I can't remember t-them...nothing at all it feels like I am an o-orphan what happened to me am I insane?" He yelled out of frustration.

"I see nothing but blood and demons in my dreams..." He choked out and Hamuko felt her heart being stabbed, she couldn't stand seeing her little brother like this "You should t-throw me in an insane asylum and e-enjoy your l-life."Hearing this Hamuko finally snapped.

"SHUT UP." She yelled and Minato went wide eyed seeing her sister snapping at her she never did this, the yelling caused the blue haired boy to cry even more and Hamuko released a sigh, wrapping her arms around him Minato buried his head into her shoulder and Hamuko softly kissed him on his forehead.

"Don't you ever think like that...I dont give a crap about enjoying my life or getting a boyfriend...your the only family member I have left...I won't loose you." She softly said and Minato calmed down, Hamuko took his head and rested it on her lap, stroking Minato's blue hair.

Minato was finally drifting off the sleep on her lap, his eyes hurting from the constant crying, he drifted off to sleep but not before hearing "I won't loose you bro I love you."

End Flashback...

"...But I lost you..." Minato muttered curling his hand into a fist,his body shaking with hurt and anger his breaths getting shaky "I wish you could see me right now sis..." He muttered to himself again "I wish you could see me...without all those fears and the constant crying...I wish you could see me the way I am now."

"Minato?" A voice called and Minato turned his head slowly to meet the milky brown eyes of Yukari staring at him in worry.

"Oh hey." Minato inspite of the horrible flashback smiled at her but Yukari continued to stare at her and Minato sighed "You heard me muttering to myself right?" She slowly nodded and Minato sighed again, looking at the ground "Yup...another horrible flashback when sis took me to a festival I got beated to a pulp and then as usual she saved me taking me home and not enjoying the festival because of me.." His voice oozed sadness and Yukari lifted his head up and spoke softly "We can skip tonight if you wish."

Minato shook his head "No we will be going I get these flashbacks often and as I told you no need to worry." Yukari fidgeted for a bit and then nodded.

"Excellent go get ready...I'll change too." Yukari gave him a small smile this time and walked up the stairs.

"Nice legs." Minato complimented and Yukari turned beet red realizing that she wasn't wearing her loafers,she came downstairs to quickly get a cup of water for her mudmask but got stuck with trying to ease Minato down.

"P-P-Pervert." Yukari muttered but with a smile no way she could be mad at him right now, Minato smiled at her "Quite a feast for the eyes." He slapped her on the butt again and then went upto his room.

Normally Yukari would slap or stomp the boy who said this but this time she flushed the compliments melted her heart "Thank you." She whispered and Minato yelled back "Your welcome." Yukari chuckled and then went upto the third floor readying herself for the festival.

Minato was on the first floor wearing a black t-shirt with the words "STAND TALL,FIGHT HARD." The motto of Minato was totally these words and this was by far his favourite shirt.

"Dammit women and their makeups." He muttered a few moments ago he happily saw a scarlet Akihiko and a simply beautiful Mitsuru walking out with Mitsuru in a black kimono with her red hair tied into a bun and here he was waiting for Yukari to get ready.

The sound of sandals echoed in the quiet dorm and down came Yukari and Minato went wide eyed, she was wearing a pink and white kimono with various flower designs on she looked gogreous, Minato kept staring at her and Yukari blushed.

"Man...you look hot." Minato whisteled and Yukari blushed harder "T-Thank you for the compliment...shall we go?" She asked and Minato snapped out from his daze "Oh y-yeah." Yukari walked forward and hooked her arm with Minato and together they walked towards the festival enjoying and laughing together.

...

"That was quite enjoyable." Mitsuru said as she and Akihiko walked out of the crowd and back to the dorms.

"Did you enjoy it?" Mitsuru asked and Akihiko looked sad, he looked at the ground with a sad smile "Yeah...for the first time I enjoyed a festival...I used to come when I was at the orphange...but I would just stare at the stores because I didn't have any money..." He let out a chuckle and Mitsuru clutched the kimono tighter.

She inched forward to Akihiko and grasped his hand "Akihiko." He turned to her and felt her lips on his cheek, he blushed scarlet as she pulled back from the kiss , Mitsuru grasped his hand tighter "You don't have to worry about that ever again...I'll help you whenever you need it...and thank you for bringing me out in the fresh air I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." Akihiko was still in bliss at her lips touching his skin but still smiled at her "Yeah I enjoyed too especially since you were with me." The redhead blushed this time and chuckled "Lets go shall we?" Akihiko nodded with a smile still holding onto her smooth hand they walked towards the dorm and Akihiko gave a million thanks and wishes to Minato "Thank you Minato...I finally have found someone..."

Minato and Yukari were laughing and chatting happily with Yukari holding onto the Jack Frost doll Minato won earlier.

"Thank you this doll is soo cute." Yukari thanked Minato again.

"No problem glad you like it." The two continued walking on but Minato stopped.

"Whats wrong?" She asked and Minato looked around "I have to find a restroom." He quickly said and kept looking around.

"Oh they are over there." Yukari pointed to the left and there they were, Minato thanked her "Alright I'll be back in a second don't go anywhere stay where you are."

"Okay.." Yukari nodded and Minato dashed towards the restroom, Yukari looked around the people were already leaving and the crowd was getting less and less, she released a sigh she had such a wonderful time with Minato and she wanted the festival to go on the whole night.

"Hey there babe." Yukari turned around and saw a black haired kid staring at her with lustful eyes.

"What do you want?"She spat at the teen who kept smiling "Yeow don't bite...just wondering if you wanna hang out I know this awesome ass place at Shirakawa Boulevard." He slurred and Yukari cringed inside.

"No.." She said coldly and turned around.

"Aww come on your just standing there." He tried to reason.

"I am waiting for someone." She spat again and the boy grinned "That guy must be an ass to leave you behind." He grabbed him by her wrist turning her around "Come on you'll have the best night of your life." Yukari freed herself from his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

The boy was shocked and then touched where she slapped, gritting his teeth he hissed at her "Alright bitch that will be the last stupid thing you will ever do." He was about to raise his hand to smack Yukari but as quick as light a fist connected to his face knocking him to the ground, Yukari looked at her savior and it was Minato his face full of rage as he glared at the black haired boy.

"Dammit who the fuck are you?" He yelled at him and Minato replied coldly "The one is gonna pound you into a pulp."

The boy stood up ready for a fight "Think again you look like a gi-huh?" The boy stopped and stared at Minato and then started laughing "Your the same guy." He said between laughs and Minato was confused along with angry.

"Your the same one that I beat to a pulp years ago..remember when I took your money and you cried?" He laughed some more "You really think you can beat me again...you look like a girl..are you two lesbians or sumthing?." Minato could feel his anger slipping knowing he was the same boy who hit him years back that provided him with satisfaction that he would wreck the same guy.

"Where's your red eyed demon sister? I'll like to smash her face too." Hearing this put Minato on the edge, before the boy could even blink, Minato kneed him in the gut, he gave out a scream and then dropped to the ground "The fuck did you just say?" Minato snarled in rage, grabbing him by the hair smashing his face with an elbow, using his persona's strength he grabbed him by the collar lifting him up into the air with ease and the boy was utterly shocked as he was quite chubby.

"W-Who the hell are you?" He asked terrified and Minato hissed "The same guy, whom you thought you could beat again." Yukari was there watching the whole event "What did he mean?" Yukari thought to herself.

"And let me add...if I see you near her...even an inch near her..." Minato moved his head to face him with a cold glare, Thanatos's aura helping him add the fear to the boy's heart "I will reach into your very soul and rip it apart." Minato spat and the black haired boy went ghost white, Minato pushed him and he fell back on the ground "I still ain't done." He took out a dagger and Yukari gasped seeing it "I sure am gonna have fun with the brunette over there when I get rid of you." He charged at Minato, who let out an annoyed sigh,catching the dagger in his fingers, he kicked the boy in his legs making him drop on the ground, another knee to his rather meaty stomach and the boy was almost unconscious.

"Oh reallly?" Minato said with a mock smile, grabbing his by his hair and making him stand up "The one you beat died along time ago..." Yukari clutched her chest "This blue haired punk you see here is totally different I don't like to rip someone's innards out but you might be the first one if you don't move in 5 seconds." He let go and the boy quickly ran away in fear, Minato sighed and turned towards Yukari "Sorry I shouldn't have let you there..."

Yukari asked "What did he mean that you were the same one?" Minato sighed again "Remember about how I told earlier how I got beaten to a pulp when I last went to a festival?" Yukari nodded "Well I guess he's the guy that hit me years back."

"I'm sorry you had to see something ruthless like that...but I can't just stand it when people talk about her...and you that way."Minato looked down and Yukari's heart skipped a beat Minato just put her up with his sister.

"Thank you for saving me Minato." She lifted his head up with his hand and smiled at him "I didn't mind that at all I am glad you were there for me and finally got a proof that you indeed have grown braver and stronger over the years."

Minato thought about it the guy wrecked him last time but he was no match this time...he really did changed and tonight proved him that he could take on the past demons "Your welcome..." Minato smiled back at her "Why don't we head back?" Minato asked and Yukari nodded, they began walking back but Yukari's foot slipped and she was about to hit the cold ground but a pair of arms caught her from meeting head first with the ground, she looked up and saw Minato holding her "You saved me again..."

"You can call me a knight in a shining armor then." Minato chuckled but Yukari was looking down "Something wrong? He asked and Yukari nodded "Yeah I think I just snapped one of my sandals.." She looked worried "How can I walk now? My foot will get dirty."

"Who said you need to walk?" Minato asked and before she could even ask, Minato lifted her up into his arms carrying her bridal style "W-Woah Minato?"

"Yes my dear wife?" Minato teased and Yukari blushed harder.

Minato laughed in reponse and then walking towards the dorm still carrying Yukari in his arms, Yukari wrapped her arms around his neck and they both walked in the dorm to find the first floor empty, Minato took Yukari to her room, Mitsuru was already asleep so it was really easy, he walked over to her bed, placing her gently but Yukari pulled him down and they both fell down at the same time.

Yukari giggled as there faces were so close, wordlessly they began moving towards each other and then engaged into a long and passionate kiss that lasted minutes, Yukari ran her hand through his hair and Minato pulled her closer by the back, they broke off breathless and Minato hugged her close, He slowly lowered his mouth to her neck, his hot breath making Yukari shiver, he softly nibbled at her smooth neck making Yukari moan in pleasure.

"Minato..." She moaned and Minato kept assualting her neck, making her pleasure crest higher, she grabbed him by his head pulling him even close, Mianto's hand reached towards her face and began carrasing her cheek.

"Minato..." She moaned again never in her wildest dreams she thought that a boy would would make her moan in pleasure, no she never thought that she would let a boy this close to her.

Minato lifted his head up and Yukari almost screamed at him to why he stopped, he smirked "That's my revenge gift for the hickey you gave me at the hotel." Yukari blushed remembering the incident "H-Hey it was the shadow remember?" She asked and Minato chuckled "Just kidding...I better go.." He was about to get up but Yukari grabbed him by his wrist throwing him on the bed again and hugging him close "Stay with me please..." Minato couldn't refuse her so he hugged her back, the dark hour hit as the word shifted but the two lovers were locked in an embrace and the dark hour was on the least of thier worries.


	29. Chapter 29

The bright sunlight swept into a pink room that normally housed Yukari Takeba but today sleeping next to her was Minato Arisato, the couple exhausted from the festival last night slept the moment the dark hour hit the world and now at 9 am Yukari slowly opened her eyes, and then began rubbing them to drive the sleep out of her eyes.

She made a low yawn and felt someone's arms wrapped around her, any girl would be panic stricken now but Yukari wasn't she knew that the one who was hugging her was her boyfriend Minato Arisato, Yukari looked at her sleeping boyfriend with a smile, he was sleeping peacefully, his hair all over the face.

Yukari giggled "Minato looks so cute asleep." Minato squeezed tighter thinking of Yukari as a pillow, the brunette giggled again "He's taking me as a pillow." She removed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"I hate to wake him up but I must." She lightly shook Minato who after a while made a groan and woke up "Aww...man..." He began rubbing his eyes and looked around not knowing Yukari was there "Sneaky Mitsuru and her overnight painting team." From the looks of things Minato didn't realize that he was in Yukari's room.

"Your in my room..." Yukari said startling Minato who quickly turned around to meet her face "Y-Your room?" He stammered and Yukari raised an eyebrow "You remember right? We had a bit of a...romantic night.." She blushed pointing to her neck "You gave me a...hickey." She blushed even more "Then I hugged you and then we slept."

"We d-didn't do a-anything else r-right?" Minato asked and Yukari frowned but the true meaning hit her and she blushed again "O-Oh no...nothing at all." She answered quickly and Minato answered back "I...see." He looked around her room almost everything was pink "Your room speaks volumes about your...pink fetish." Minato snickered and Yukari glared at him "Hmph...speak for yourself blue." Minato turned to her for a comeback but as soon as he did, his face went scarlet "Umm...Y-Yukari?" The brunette turned to him "Hhmmm? Whats wrong?" She asked and Minato blushed more.

"Y-Your kimono is...a bit loose and your b-bra is showing." He stammered.

"Oh thats it?" Yukari fiddled with her kimono adjusting it, but Mintao stared at her in shock "Shouldn't you be a little embarrassed?" Yukari shrugged "You saw me in a bath towel once remember this isn't something big."

Minato was shocked if he had pointed out this before they got together Yukari would have stomped...no broken his foot, she was totally a different girl up close, Minato guessed that all the time since her father died, she put those wall up so nobody can break them but since she loved Minato she acted different around him the real Yukari Takeba was shown only around him, thinking about it Minato decided to tease her "Oh whats the measurements?"

Hearing this Yukari blushed grabbing a pillow smacking him on the head "Pervert your just as bad as Junpei." Minato chuckled, slapping her on the back making her yelp.

"The hell did you that for? It hurts." Yukari pouted and Minato chuckled again "Its love toots." Yukari continued to pout but finally gave out a small laugh.

"Your truly one of a kind you know that?" She smiled.

"So I have been told." Minato smiled back getting up from her bed "I better go senpai will have my behind if she sees me..see ya downstairs." He waved and walked out of her room.

After a long and refreshing bath, Minato wore black jeans and a blue sleeveless t-shirt making his way down for breakfast, he saw Yukari sitting there eating bacon and egg and Junpei, his head on the tablet giving out obnoxious yawns, he sat next to Yukari and the two shared breakfast.

Junpei saw this and with a grin woke up smiling at the both of them, he cleared his throat and spoke "Soo...I heard you two had quite a night...last night." Hearing this the couple's eye widened and they both had a small blush on there faces.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked and Junpei's grin widened.

"O-Ohh...M-Minato...M-Minato.." He imitated the voice of Yukari last night and the couple was shell shocked, Yukari dropped her utensil and Minato's ears went red matched by tomatoes.

"The hell did you hear that?" Minato asked smacking his fist on the table, Junpei smiled again "I just know...ya know the little birdies." Minato heard enough he chased Junpei around the kitchen "Say this one more time I'll shove this spoon straight up your-" He sentence was cut short by another voice radiating happiness "Morning."

Akihiko Sanada was walking down the a huge grin on his face Minato and Yukari prayed that he wasn't going to sprout nonsense like Junpei, Akihiko took a protien bar and sat on the chair.

"Minato thanks the festival went awesome." Minato sighed a sigh of relief no more teasing now, he stomped Junpei's foot making him yelp, Minato walked back to the table sitting next to Yukari again.

"That's great.." He smiled at Akihiko who grinned back last night it was made sure Akihiko was really in love with Mitsuru.

"You seem more buffed than usual." Akihiko pointed out pointing to Minato's biceps

Minato shrugged "I juggle between Shadows and boxing sure you get buff." Akihiko nodded "I agree...but you have been hunting shadows far longer than any of us right?"

"Yeah..." Minato answered.

"How long exactly..." Yukari asked.

"Well I used to fight whenever I saw shadows feeding on a victim but since I mastered swords and boxing I went out every night to improve myself...I was like 12 at that time."

"Badass..." Akihiko praised.

"You have like 200 personas in your head which one is the strongest?" Junpei asked.

"Thanatos I guess since I can summon him whenever I want...but by raw power Metatron, Helel and Lucifer are the strongest." Minato answered.

"It must be pretty sweet to have multiple persona's right?" Akihiko said.

Minato chuckled "Yeah."

"But we sure have our work cut out." Akihiko sighed "We have shadows and the dark hour, this new demon who has been haunting us, the shadows that look like us and lets not forget about...Sakura and Strega." His last words oozed venom.

"I get pissed whenever I hear that name." Minato hissed.

"To think she toyed with us...it makes me mad." Junpei added.

"I won't forgive what she did to Minato.." Yukari said "That bitch." She said in her mind, she wanted to rip her for what she put Minato through.

"I haven't forgotten about that...lucky shot...next time I won't care that she's a girl I'll rip them apart in seconds..its like she said no games next time." Minato spat controlling his anger.

"Yeah...that nerd pisses me off." Junpei said making Minato chuckle "Don't forget about that weird hippie." They all shared a laugh together.

"ARISATO..." Mitsuru came running down the stairs.

"Sup redhead?" Minato greeted her instead of feeling annoyed at her nickname Mitsuru looked utterly worried.

"The blood results are in." Mitsuru took a deep breath "The scientist that looked and it he...lost his right eye." Hearing this shocked everyone they quickly stood up.

"W-What?" Minato asked disbelieving "How?"

"The scientist says he saw darkness for a few seconds and then heard a demonic laugh only hear by him and then he was blasted back losing the sight of his eye." Mitsuru answered.

"Damn...what are we up against?" Junpei muttered.

"Something horrible." Akihiko added in.

"I'm scared..." Yukari muttered as she grasped Minato's hand.

"What do we do now? We have no leads I mean for shadows we can go to tartarus but this? That demon didn't leave any clue behind...what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Minato pulled on his hair.

"I...don't know but the situation is really dire." Mitsuru muttered.

"Dammit what the fuck am I supposed to do?." Minato cursed inside his mind.

SEES spent the entire day talking and discussing about what they were supposed to do but nothing helped, they had no leads to the mystery not in the mood for shadow hunting they all agreed on postponing the trip to tartarus it was 10 o clock when everyone made way to bed but Minato was welcomed by a horrible dream.

"Bro?" A voice called out that sounded very familiar to Minato.

Minato's heart raced it was the sweet melodious voice of his sister, he knew it was a dream but anything connecting them was good enough for him.

"Sister...is that you?" Minato asked back he turned around to see the back of her sister facing him she was still the same when she died she was around 17 years old wearing a orange blouse and a red skirt and a muffler wrapped around her neck, his heart being filled happiness, Minato ran towards her intending to tackle hug but he stopped as Hamuko turned around to face him, instead of the warm and sweet smile Hamuko always gave to him, her face had a look of pure anger and hate.

"S-Sis?" He called out and Hamuko gave out a little snicker.

"Enjoying your life bro with me dying?" She asked and Minato's heart wrenched.

"N-No I r-really m-miss you." Minato managed to say through his grief, Hamuko got close and laughed in his face "Shut up brat, I should have killed you I finally would have removed that annoying burden off my shoulders." Minato's was feeling his leg wobble but he made every effort to stand still.

"I...never wanted to be a burden to you I swear." He managed to say but Hamuko slapped him across his face.

"Shut up." She spat and Minato touched his cheek where she slapped her sweet natured sister slapping him was too much to bear, Minato fell to the ground, his hand still of his cheek.

"Come on cry now...spit in my face spit in the promise you made." She spat and Minato quickly stood up facing her "I wont I swear." He nearly shouted and Hamuko slapped him again, she grabbed him by his blue hair pulling roughly "Tsk...I guess I have to do what I always wanted."

"W-What?" Minato asked trying feebly to let her go off his hair.

"Finally kill you." She said in the most cold voice possible, Minato swore his heart just stopped beating for a few seconds.

Curling her hand into a fist, she slammed in into Minato's stomach making him scream in pain, the scream echoed and the dream was over Minato found himself awoke but was greeted by the most horrific sight he could have imagined.

On top of him was his long dead sister, she had a absolute sick smile on her face, her red orbs were burning with hate that Minato never saw before, before he could even open his mouth, he felt a fist being slammed into his face.

With a inaudible scream, he felt pain extreme pain, he had been battling shadows for almost a decade but this punch was brutal unlike anything he ever felt before.

A few drops of blood splattered on Hamuko's fist as she pulled back looking at Minato who has a busted lip "This is so easy." She grabbed him by the collar throwing him effortlessly to the side of the door, as soon as Minato stood up he found himself getting tackled and pushed back, he slammed against the wooden door and it gave away, he dropped backward on his head with a sick thud, he shook his head trying quickly to get up and try to think of anything but Hamuko grabbed him by his collar again throwing him towards the door opposite to his.

Minato's back and head slammed against the door again making him give a scream because of the pain.

"Come on dear brother you promised to fight back right?" She mocked and Minato quickly dashed towards the left, charging his fist with a morning star he aimed in onto her face intending to blast it off, but as his fist was coming towards her, everything happened in slow motion for him, his fist going to slam against the face that gave him a smile whenever he was feeling down, those red orbs that glowed with nothing but love for him, all the torrent of feelings running through him, his fist stopped just a few inches shy of her face.

She let out a snicker "Aww...baby brother had enough?" She mocked and charged her fist with a flame that was strangely reddish, she quickly rammed in into his gut, making Minato gave out a huge scream.

Minato clutched his stomach in pain, dropping to his knees the scream had attracted the next door Junpei's who quickly dashed out with his sword, he saw the horrible scene of Minato's bloody face and a redhead standing next to him.

He dashed towards the girl intending to cleave her, but Hamuko dodged quickly, she grabbed Junpei by his neck, slamming him face first into the wall, this time Junpei gave a scream as flesh met with the hard wall.

"What the?" Yukari's scream stopped as she saw the scene her boyfriend was on his knees she quickly ran towards him but was stopped by the sick face of Hamuko.

"Who a-are you?" Yukari asked her voice shaking.

"It dosen't matter." Like a flash of light Yukari felt a knee up her stomach, she tried to give a scream but was silenced by a fist meeting her pretty face.

"NOO.." Minato screamed tackling the redhead, slamming her against the wall, he held back a fist but was met by the shocked face of his sister "Minato?" Her voice was full of horror and Minato unclenched his fist at the sight.

Hamuko laughed again and replied with a fist of her own to his face "Pathetic." She said with a sadistic laugh.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru in her pajamas came running down followed by Aigis they both looked at Minato who had his face bloodied from the constant punching.

"Minato-san!." Aigis came running towards her but was blasted back by a Ziodyne she was sent flying back crashing against the wall.

"Aigis!." Mitsuru screamed but was burned by a Agidyne making her scream louder.

"What the hell is going o-" Akihiko tried to get out of his room by Hamuko thought ahead she grabbed Junpei by his neck and threw him towards the boxer, Junpei was heavy so Akihiko found himself on the ground his head meeting the ground with a thud.

"Is that all?" Hamuko laughed again she grabbed Minato by his hair "Get up." She ordered and summoned a ball of purple energy that hit him square in the chest, he was thrown backwards towards the end of the hall, against the window, Minato screamed as the glass cut through his flesh, he didn't have any time to even catch his breath as he found himself being pulled down by gravity towards the ground, he quickly switched to Thor making sure he wouldn't die because of the impact.

Minato slammed into the ground he was alive but he was hurt bad, Minato coughed out some blood "Dammit sis how could you?" He muttered as the door at once busted open revealing Hamuko who still had a sick smile on her face.

Minato slowly stood up as she walked towards him "I wonder how many boys could I have scored if I didn't have such a worthless brother." Minato again felt a huge stab in his heart.

"You were always a burden to me..I should have dropped you into a orphanage and enjoyed my life." She said facing Minato with a cold glare radiating hate.

"I tried to break through the fears like I am now." Minato choked but Hamuko slapped him again hard making him fall back on the ground, she grabbed him by the collar again holding back a fist.

"Stupid boy..." She was about to punch him again, feeling broken physically and emotionally Minato made no effort to fight back he never did how could he fight back Hamuko? The sister that was always there for him...but why was she hell bent on killing him?

"Stop there right now." Hamuko hand stopped as she turned around to see the rest of SEES glaring at her.

"Get off him right now." Yukari yelled.

"Leave Minato-san alone." Aigis glared at Hamuko.

"I don't know who you are lady but nobody hurts our friend." Junpei spat.

Hamuko laughed in response "Hohoho I guess I'll deal with my baby brother later first let the pest be exterminated." She let go of Minato and ran towards the group at lightning speed, there were shrieks of pains hitting Minato in his ears, his heart acking what could he do right now?

"Are you going to let your past demons consume yourself?" A voice rang inside his head that sounded...familiar it was Thanatos.

"Past demons?" Minato asked clutching his injured ribs looking towards the fight, Hamuko twisted Mitsuru's arm making the redhead give out a scream, grabbing her by the hair she slammed her into Yukari hard and they both fell down

"She is not the one that you hold dear." Thanatos spoke in his usual inhuman voice "Get up friend don't let your past demons take control and loose someone else again." Minato looked at Hamuko pulling on Yukari's hair making his girlfriend scream in agony, begging Minato to help her.

"Ask something that you both hold dear something you remember very well then you shall see that it is only an illusion." Thanatos spoke as Minato groggily got up his whole body was acking right now.

He walked towards Hamuko who was laughing at the carnage before her, every member of SEES was on the ground moaning in agony, she felt someone walking towards her and saw Minato slowly walking towards her.

She grinned but suddenly her face changed to worry "Bro are you hurt?" She asked but her voice still carried a tone of mockery.

Minato founded a wicked punch meeting his face again, but this time he made every effort to stand still not falling on the ground, gritting his teeth he absorbed the pain as he had switched to Thor but the punch still did hurt.

The fact Minato was standing surprised Hamuko, she grabbed him by his collar pushing him towards her "You scum...still got some fight left in you?"

"Before you attack again answer my question." Minato said his voice firm and Hamuko laughed in his face again "Why the fuck should I answer you brat?" She blasted him with a fireball but Minato quickly switched to Apollo nullfying the attack.

Hamuko was shocked she tried to go for another one but was it blocked again.

"ANSWER ME." Minato shouted and Hamuko stook a step back "Why should I?"

"If you answer me I'll kill each and every one of them by my own hands..." He looked at the member of SEES who were horrified.

"M-Minato?" Yukari sobbed.

"Dude wake up." Junpei yelled.

"That's how much I love my sister." Minato said his voice flat and Hamuko snickered "Alright what the fuck is it?"

Minato took a deep breath searching his soul for a treasured memory for a while and he finally found one "When I woke at the hospital...when I cried for the first time...you promised me something that you and I would never forget...what was that?" Minato asked.

Hamuko actually looked panicked and Minato grasped her hand giving it a light squeeze "Sister...what was that?"

Hamuko was really panicked right now, but after a while she composed herself giving a squeeze to the bloodied hand of Minato, she gave a smile "I said I'll always love you." She finished and Minato smiled at her.

"Now dear brother lets kill them all." She tried to walk towards the shell shocked group but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, she turned around to see a sadistic smile on Minato's face that quickly melted into a look of pure anger.

"Wrong answer." Minato whispered, charging his fist a with a Agidyne he punched Hamuko across her face, she didn't fall back but was still hurt by the punch, she touched her cheek and looked at Minato with horror in her eyes "Bro would you hurt your sis?" She asked and Minato gritted his teeth.

"Hamuko's dead." Minato stated coldly "And I'll rip you to pieces for insulting her memory." The imposter Hamuko quickly tried to go for a punch and Minato caught it in his hand, giving out a scream of pure hatred Minato rammed his knee up her gut making her scream she staggered back and Minato gave out another scream almost inhuman.

"HOW DARE YOU?." Minato yelled he floated from the ground and his eyes turned pitch black again, his breaths were getting heavy his body giving out a dark mist utterly shocking everyone.

"I'll fucking rip you to pieces...how dare you insult her memory...how dare you hurt my friends." Minato's voice was suddenly very deep but it was oozing venom at the imposter.

"W-Whats happening?" The imposter asked and Minato yelled "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." He screamed for Minato's own vision almost everything looked dark, but he had pure anger in his heart wanting to kill whoever was in front of him.

It was almost like someone else was controlling his body.

Minato floated towards Hamuko who tried to go for a punch again and was easily blocked, Minato applied a bit of pressure and crushed the knuckles making her scream that was akin to the faceless demon.

Hamuko's body suddenly twisted and turned morphing back into the hodded figure that they saw nights before, he had his hood off revealing the featureless face.

"So its you after all you fucking bastard." Minato screamed repeatedly punching the demon across his face blood that was strangely green splattered everywhere as Minato continued the assualt.

The demon screamed again and it staggered back, quickly muttering something, a blue glow surrounded him and like the last time he disappeared.

Minato got on his knees "COME OUT NOW." He screamed punching the ground making a carter around him, after a while he calmed down his heavy breathing gone and was replaced by panting, the hurt on his body returned but he slowly got up looking at his team mates they looked both surprised and horrified.

Minato with his last bit of strength summoned a card and crushed it, Helel appeared behind him as he commanded it to engulf the entire party with a salvation.

A warm glow engulfed the team as they felt all the pain leaving, Yukari quickly got up looking at Minato, he looked barely alive, he shut his eyes close and his knees gave away, emotionally and physically drained he landed on the ground with a thud.

"MINATO.." Yukari screamed running towards him her eyes were wet as she placed her head on his chest, steady beats were heard and she calmed down a bit.

"We have to get Arisato to the hospital the dark hour is almost over Aigis carry him." Mitsuru commanded "Iori get the bandages from the inside."

"Gotcha." Junpei ran inside the dorm while Aigis walked towards Minato lifting his body up in her arms.

The dark hour was going to end in a few minutes, they rested Minato on the couch and gathered around him.

"W-What exactly was that?" Fuuka asked even she got a few bruises from the fight.

"I don't know who was that girl?" Junpei asked.

"That was..." Yukari grasped Minato's bloody hand "His sister."She finished her tears falling again.

"But...s-s-she died years ago." Fuuka stammered.

"Yes the demon we saw few night ago that took her form and haunted Arisato." Mitsuru answered her.

"Holy shit." Akihiko was shocked.

"Just...what are we up against?" Junpei said as he removed his cap.

? POV

I woke up from my sleep breathing heavily the pain that was always around me didn't exsisted right now, I started gasping for air and pulled roughly on my hair.

"Please...no not again." I screamed begging the haunting voice to go away.

"My puppet you wont find salvation...not in his word." No please NOOOOO!

"Hahahahahaha."

* * *

**Done my last exam is on the 30th after all the time will be devoted to this fic.**

**And as a head ups the last fight scene it wasn't exactly Minato who was in control it was the being inside him the villain is too much for Minato to handle right now so death helped him to fight it back. **

**Woot :Thanks glad you enjoyed it and the flashbacks will happen revealing more of the harsh past.**

**DF: Thanks I will be giving the clues just stay tuned.  
**

**IarIz : No way I could turn a complete story into a Minato x harem the main intrest is Yukari here along with a few Liz scenes thank you for the fav and the review this story won't be dropped I promise.  
**

**Chikara: Thanks for the review and no problem.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**DF: Thats what I intended the fight was too be brutal thanks for the review again.**

**Guest: Yeah Minato attacking his loving sister was the reason, the demon manipulated his mind but in the end our hero won, Death taking control was a sudden Idea glad you like it.  
**

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes and saw blue, it didn't register in his brain at first but after a while he recognized it as the velvet room, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him in worry.

"E-E-Eliza...beth..?"Minato choked out and Elizabeth hushed him "Shhh...don't talk it will only hurt your further." Her hand glowed golden as she placed it on his injured body, a small warmth engulfed Minato but that didn't really heal him completely.

"W-What was that?" Minato choked and Elizabeth placed a finger on his lips "I told you Minato please don't talk."

Minato let out a breath and then sank bank on the seat his body was injured really badly, the monster that had taken the appearance of Hamuko was really brutal and extremely powerful normally a Salvation would be enough to heal his injuries but this was taking long as the sudden jolts of pain that ran through his body only made it worse.

Minato looked at Igor who was tapping the table with his bony fingers, he looked really worried the first time Minato saw him this worried, what in hell could possibly make him worry?

"Sister lend me a hand." Elizabeth called out and Margaret came from the door, her eyes widened at the sigh of Minato bloodied on the chair, she quickly ran towards the two charging up a salvation and trying to heal Minato.

"Minato-sama what on earth happened to you?" Margaret for the first time was really worried.

"I-I don't know m-myself." Minato gave out a weak chuckle, he slowly closed his eyes.

After a good ten minutes Minato felt the pain lessen, he raised him arm telling the siblings that its enough, he slowly got back to his feet, but felt a sudden burn on his abdomen.

"Ugh...my stomach.." Minato said in a weak voice.

"Minato what happened?" Elizabeth asked and Minato pointed towards his stomach, he slightly lifted his shirt and almost let out a gasp at what he saw, his skin had burn marks that were totally black, his eyes widened as he realized that the demon punched him on the same place with a strange flame around his hand.

Elizabeth gasped and Margaret eyes widened as well as Igor's.

He felt another burn, making him fall back on the chair.

"Dammit what the hell was that?" Minato muttered.

"Oh..noo.." Elizabeth covered her mouth her her hand while Margaret and Igor looked shell shocked, Minato felt another burn this time way greater.

"D-Dammit.." Minato screamed rubbing his stomach to ease the burn.

"Sister you gotta heal him." Elizabeth frantically pulled on Margaret's sleeve, who nodded "Yes I will." She summoned her compendium and opened it.

Margaret started muttering something and a glow engulfed the burned part of Minato's stomach.

"I'm sorry Minato-sama but this will hurt please keep calm." Margaret flicked her wrist and suddenly Minato felt pain...extreme pain feeling like a million poison needles were being stabbed into his stomach, Minato screamed the loudest he ever had.

"Uggh...D-Dammit...t-the p-pain." Minato said before screaming in agony again Margaret continued muttering something with a look of sorrow on her face, Elizabeth was feeling her eyes getting wet from the sight Minato was screaming his lungs out in pain and she only watched...she was powerless.

In the real world...

"W-What is happening to him?" A terrified Yukari asked as she stared in horror at the scene before her, in the hospital bed Minato was screaming out in agony, making painful movements.

"Akihiko get a doctor quick." Mitsuru yelled, she was sweating buckets at the sight.

"Minato hang on." Junpei yelled but Minato continued to scream out twisting and turning his body on the bed.

"Please stop...somebody help him." Yukari begged.

Minato continued screaming out but after a minute he calmed down, his heavy breather reduced to small and steady ones.

"Is...it over?" Yukari asked and Mitsuru looked at her underclassman "I guess...so where is the doctor?" She yelled stomping the ground.

"Coming..." Akihiko yelled as he entered witht the doctor who began inspecting Minato.

The velvet room...

Minato was panting, the pain he went through moments ago was unimaginable, his face was dripping sweat and his clothes sticking onto his body because of it.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Minato looked at his stomach, the burn was gone and the normal color returned, sighing a sigh of relief Minato sank back into his seat still panting hard.

"Minato?" Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder "A-Are you alright?"

"Not at all...there are so many question." Minato gave a light squeeze to her hand "Don't worry about me." Elizabeth didn't say anything, deep down she had warm feelings for the blue haired fool as she was stronger than Minato she always wanted to help him but ever since he came to Iwatodai she wasn't of any help at all.

Minato turned to Igor "What the hell was that faceless demon?" Minato asked controlling his breathing.

"I...don't know." Igor stated and Minato sighed "But there is one thing you must know." Minato looked at the dwarf "That demon is powerful extremely powerful more than you right now take my advice train as much as you can right now." Minato nodded "Yeah...but was happened to me? I mean I remember it was all darkness during the fight with it if he was powerful than me how did I survive?"

"That I cannot say for sure but something else took control of your body.." Igor stated and Minato's eye widened "Was it my...persona?" He asked.

"Could be true..." Igor said with a tone that completely translated as the discussion is over.

"Thanks anyway...I better go now." Minato got up but felt someone hugging him he saw Elizabeth figures there is no way Margaret would do something like that.

"Be careful Minato." Elizabeth's pleaded and Minato smiled "I will.."

SMASH

World Arcana social link rank 5..

Like always a huge surge of energy flowed inside of him but something else happened this time a figure floated above Minato, a metallic woman with her face covered with white steel, only her lips and jaw visible and Minato could feel it she was extremely powerful in light skills.

"I am Artemis... The moon goddess who illuminates your twilight virtue... My purer half, do not be bashful of your destiny." The woman spoke in a soothing voice before disappearing into the sea of his soul.

"Badass.." Minato muttered and smiled at Elizabeth "I don't know what I would be without you Liz." He kissed her on the cheek and gave a final smile at the residents of the room before disappearing.

...

...

"Oh Minato-sama." Elizabeth giggled.

Margaret sighed but Igor looked on "I hope master is prepared this might be the toughest fight yet..."

...

Minato slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in the hospital...Tatsumi Memorial Hospital he has been here several times for chekups.

Minato heard a gasp and then sobbing he knew who it was "Y-Your awake." The voice called out and Minato turned around to see Yukari sobbing but smiling nonetheless.

"You idiot you had me worried sick." Yukari crossed her arms yelling at Minato who gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry about that.." Minato quietly spoke and Yukari calmed down grasping his hand tightly "I was...so scared." Yukari muttered and Minato gave her hand a squeeze this time "Don't worry I'm alright...everything will be okay now."

"Was that really...Hamuko?" She shakily asked and Minato looked down "No that was the blasted demon taking on her appearance." Minato's blood boiled at the thought of it but he had to keep his anger in check.

He took a few deep breaths counting from 10 to 1 calming himself down.

"Bottom line everything is alright now."Yukari smiled at Minato who was laughing again.

The door slid open and in came the rest of SEES they all had relieved faces at seeing Minato finally awake and healthy.

"Hey bro..."Junpei smacked him lightly on the back "You had us worried especially your lady over there."He pointed at Yukari who blushed.

"I am glad to see you up Arisato." Mitsuru smiled at the junior who smiled back.

"Me too.." Fuuka gave a weak smile.

"Same here." Akihiko added in.

"I am extremely glad that you are well Minato-san." Aigis smiled.

"Thanks everyone...but we have something to discuss." Minato said his happy face quickly turning into a serious one.

"I agree...but lets talk at a restaurant...my treat." Mitsuru offered and the rest cheered.

"ALL RIGHT." Junpei yelled and the rest face palmed but had a slight smile on there faces.

Minato changed into his regular clothes that Yukari brought with her, Mitsuru's special limo came taking them towards the most expensive restaurant in the whole island The Blue Palm.

Mitsuru told everyone to order to there heart contents and not worry about the bill, hearing this everyone ordered what ever they liked and began eating but during that they discussed what happened.

"That demon...morphed into your sister?" Mitsuru asked and Minato nodded while eating a drumstick "Yeah..."

"But how?" Akihiko asked and Minato thought for a second "I really don't know...but." Suddenly a idea clicked in his mind, the picture next to his bed of Hamuko and himself was thrown on the floor when they encountered his shadow at the room.

"I got it...he saw the picture on the desk that was the only thing that moved when the demon got out from my room." Minato finished and Mitsuru's eyes widened.

"Just great...we have a enemy who not only can be anywhere anytime, can appear and disappear at will but can also shape shift into someone else?" Akihiko mumbled.

"And he...is strong...more than me." Minato said looking down and the members let out a collective gasp.

"W-What?" Yukari stuttered.

"But...how did you beat it then?" Mitsuru asked and Minato looked up "I don't know...I really don't but the only thing I remember was that I was consumed by hate...so much, more than I ever felt before almost like when she died." Minato gritted his teeth remembering the memory.

"Soo...your the Hulk the more madder you get the more powerful you get." Junpei tried to light up the situation and he passed the group did gave out a chuckle.

"Heh...anyway what I was about to say was.." Minato faced the group "We have the most ruthless, sadistic, homicidal son of a bitch haunting us..." Minato cursed but nobody objected to this the demon last night was really brutal."We have to get stronger...we have to venture into tartarus more, defeating the demon is only one of our goals lets not forget the biggest, ending the fucking hour."

Everyone nodded "I agree we have to venture into tartarus we can't afford to waste time."Mitsuru agreed.

"Fine by me...I'm always ready." Akihiko added in.

"Understood...we will follow Minato-san's orders."

"Anyway...Minato." Said blunette turned towards Junpei "Your sister is a real...cutie."Junpei blushed he had to say it even the psychotic version looked really beautiful.

Instead of smacking Junpei, Minato let out a small laugh sinking back on the seat "Like I didn't know her fanclub was always over me." Minato laughed again at the memory.

"I don't give a crap about getting a boyfriend.." Her words echoed inside his mind, Minato smiled, Hamuko was prolly smiling at him right now from above, seeing her brother finally trying to break free from the chains of grief. "I'll keep moving on for you." Minato promised himself and then began eating the rest of his food.

A good 30 minutes later...

"Woah thanks senpai that was awesome." Minato smacked Mitsuru on the back grinning at her, Mitsuru didn't say anything her eyes fixed on the dozens of empty dishes infront of her.

"H-How can you eat t-that much and still be slim?" She asked and Minato shrugged "Meta-"

"EXTREME METABOLISM." Yukari answered for him quite pissed she expected a magical remedy for keeping such a figure.

The group laughed and then drove back to the dorm, Minato entered his room and sat on the bed, his body was still sore from the beating, last night was the most brutal beating he ever took, sure Sakura roughed him up pretty badly by a sticking a knife up his shoulder, but the demon's punches were out of the world, it felt like a million bricks slamming onto his face.

"So there is someone stronger than me?" Minato asked to himself with a smile "Guess I ain't invincible like I used to believe."

"I still have a long way to go but next time its my boot and his ass." Minato swore to himself "But what was that? Was took control was it Thanatos?"Minato wondered to himself but shrugged "Eh..whatever at least I'm alive." It was almost night so he went to bed.

Minato felt someone's presence in his room, he turned around on his side to see Pharos, Minato gave a small smile "Hey Pharos."

The mysterious boy smiled back "Hello Minato...I see that you are hurting." Pharos looked at him in concern.

Minato waved his arms "Yeah abit but am okay." Sitting on the bed he faced the boy "So what brings you?"

"I was just going to warn you the full moon is a week away." Minato slapped himself "How could I forget that?"

Pharos gave out a laugh "You would have remembered it sooner or later...hey do you remember when we first met...years ago?" Pharos asked and Minato looked at him with a smile "Sure I do..."

FLASHBACK...

It has been 3 days since Hamuko died at the moonlight bridge, the same time when Minato awakened to his persona, the normally fearful Minato was at this time during the dark hour at the cemetery, in front of her grave, the dark hour did give him a chance to sneak out so that he could visit his sister.

Minato sighed "Its been 3 days..." He muttered "Three fucking days..." Minato rarely cursed but the words left his lips easily.

"I don't know what the hell those bastards were...but I'll kill them all...those pricks.." Minato cursed again, and then he just stood infront of the grave, normally Minato would be crying that he was in a cemetery but this time not even a single tear fell.

He heard someone walking from behind surprising him nobody except him and Hamuko were awake during creep hour, quickly turning around, and summoning a card of Orpheus to strike whatever was there "WHO'S THERE?" Minato yelled the card still floating.

"Hello..." A childish voice called out and Minato turned around to the direction of the voice, he almost yelped as the kid was inches away from him, heaving black hair and big blue eyes, clad in a what seems to be a prison uniform, he had a huge and errie smile on his face, he was just a couple of inches shorter than Minato.

Minato's silver eyes inspected him for a few seconds, the card disappeared and Minato shoved him hands into his pockets "Who are you?"

"I...don't know..." The boy answered the smile still on his face confusing Minato "Eh..? You got dropped on your head or something?"

The boy laughed "No...but thats all trival matters...I have something you must sign." Minato cocked an eyebrow as the boy clapped his hands and a red contract appeared along with a quill.

"Hmmm...whats that?" Minato asked and the boy answered "Its a contract..."

"Why should I sign it?" Minato asked again and the black haired boy smiled "You need this...inorder to become stronger..." Minato kept staring at him for a few moments but then sighed taking the contract Minato opened it, the contract only had a single line and a blank for the sign.

"I choseth this fate of my own free will.." Minato repeated the words but then signed it, handing the contract back to the boy who clutched it to the chest as it was something very important.

"Very well...we shall meet again..." The boy disappeared and Minato was shocked for a few seconds.

"HEY..." Minato yelled to see where the hell has he gone.

Another few minutes of shouting Minato gave up "Creepy kids and magic tricks." That night Minato slept returning home just before the dark hour came to a close, grabbing a photo of his sister, Minato stared at it and then sleeping.

Minato had a strange dream that night,he dreamt of a blue door and a voice calling out to him "Master Minato Arisato." Minato knew it was a dream what is the worst that could happen? Shrugging he opened the door and walked in there was a flash of blue light and Minato found himself seated in a chair across him another chair was a face that could make most children have a nightmare, a huge nose and bloodshot eyes, the man...no hobbit was wearing a gentleman suit along with gloves, Minato stared at him he could feel a bit of fear from inside him but he had to remain strong he kept staring at him until...

"Kya...he's so cute..." Suddenly Minato felt someone grabbing his cheek and pinching them along with a few voices that sounded like squeals.

"What the?" Minato could barely complete that sentence before he was tossed up in the air.

"Finally a guest and a cute one." The voice giggled and Minato found himself being lifted up in the air by two hands that had a hold of his shoulders, the owner of those hands was a drop dead gorgeous woman who seemed to be in the 20s with silver hair and golden eyes, pale skin and a blue outfit that resembled a flight attendent's.

Minato blushed as the girl was still holding him in the air giving off a warm smile towards him.

"Now now Elizabeth please treat our guest with respect." The long nosed man spoke for the first time commanding the girl who gave a sheepish smile "Sorry...I couldn't control myself." She placed Minato on the seat again and stood next to him still smiling.

Minato looked at Igor for answers "Alright where the hell am I?" That was the most basic question.

Igor grinned "Where are my manners? I am Igor, I am deligited to make your accquintance." He gestured to Elizabeth."This is Elizabeth she is the resident here like myself."

Elizabeth gave a bow."Pleased to meet you cutie." She smiled and Minato blushed again.

"Y-Yeah its nice to meet you t-to." He stammered giving a half ass smile to the both of them, Igor continued "By singing the contract." He gestured to the table on it was the same red contract "That's the one that creepy kid made me sigh."

"You are welcome here in the Velvet Room."

"Velvet Room?" Minato asked looking around himself, the name actually fitted everything was blue Igor's black suit standing out, it was an elevator which was in his opinion moving upwards and never stopping.

"Woah...so tell me if I am correct...I am asleep in the real world?" Minato asked and Igor nodded "Correct you are fast asleep in the real world this visit is a dream however you will come here sooner rather than later on your own accord."

Igor's bloodshot eyes studied Minato for a few seconds "I see that you have already awakened to your persona."

"Persona?" Minato asked unsure.

"The being that emerged from you." Igor answered.

"You mean Thanatos and Orpheus?" Igor nodded "Exactly I see that it was Thanatos had heeded your calling...that is something truly special."

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Thanatos belongs to the Death Arcana...the most powerful arcana in existence." Igor told the bluentte "For you to summon and control Thanatos at your age is something truly special."

"Death? You mean like Orpheus belongs to something called the Fool?" Minato didn't know how he knew that just something in his mind clicked.

"Correct...now onto others matters, a persona is mask, you can think of it as another personality it helps you in times of hardship."

"I understand.."

"Very well...but you are special..." Minato looked at the old man "You my boy can summon multiple persona's more than 200." Minato's eye widened at his words "When you have defeated your enemies you will see the possibilites before you."

"I understand..." Minato answered quickly "I need to defeat shadows and become stronger correct?"

"Correct...but allow me to tell you about my role...it is my job to fuse personas in order words I will fuse the personas you have currently inside you to create more powerful ones."

"Wicked.." Minato was awestruck something about a rather weak boy from the start getting to be the most powerful is certainly welcoming.

"Just there is one thing you must do...abide by the contract assume the responsibility for the choices you make." Igor's voice was suddenly very serious.

"I intend to do just that.." Minato answered at once.

"Excellent also let me add the power of your personas depend on the emotional ties with others these are called social links the stronger you social link the more powerful your persona ability."

"I need to create strong bonds is that right?" Igor nodded "Correct..."

"Alright then hold onto this." Igor's hands glowed and Minato' too, he opened his palm to see a beautiful key in it.

"You shall need it whenever you have to come here...me and Elizabeth will wait for you dear guest." Igor smiled.

"I'll be back...thank you telling me and everything.." Minato smiled back.

"It was truly a pleasure...now farewell young master.." Igor said his goodbye.

"Toodles.." Elizabeth giggled and then waved.

"Toodles..?" Minato asked as he felt the dream coming to an end.

FLASHBACK END..

"I remember it like it was yesterday.." Minato said with a smile.

"I am glad...but Minato." Pharos turned worried "Something terrible is against you now."

"You mean that demon?" Pharos nodded "Yes...that is one of the most horrible and ancient evils of all."

"And he is stronger than you." Pharos said truthfully.

Minato laughed "Yeah...I know but I ain't rolling over and dying if he wants to kill me it won't be walk in the park don't worry." Minato answered.

"Be careful friend." Pharos gave a final warning before disappearing.

Minato laid on his bed "Just what exactly is that?" He asked himself.

In the Velvet Room...

Igor's meditation was broken, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead "Noo..."

Elizabeth and her siblings turned towards him.

"Master whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its him..." Igor answered.

"Him?" Theodore asked.

"Is just as we feared he is back." Igor's words were full of horror and concern.

"You mean HE is back?" Margaret asked in horror and Elizabeth let out a gasp.

"The Crawling Chaos is back." Igor told them and they were horrified.

"No...that means.." Elizabeth was on the verge of tears.

"Master Minato's life is in grave danger..." Elizabeth screamed and Margaret nearly collapsed on the floor while Theodore looked mortified.

The ancient evil had returned...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN...Yeah that's the antagonist for Arc 1 the crawling chaos someone who has played something other than persona 3 should know he is...anyway keep watching the story will get really interesting the chaos is back but how? Keep reading to find out. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviews everyone I'll be editing the story in order to remove the mistakes along with updating new chapters keep reviewing please**

* * *

Minato's tired eyes opened slowly, he was lying down on the cold ground with a groan he woke up, his silver eyes widened as he realized where he was, The Moonlight Bridge.

"The hell am I doing here?" Minato asked as he looked around, he nearly puked as his eyes caught the red blood sea infront of him, it was the dark hour "Dammit what the hell is goin-" His thoughts were cut short as he head a cry.

"Huh?" Minato turned around and almost dropped to the ground at what he saw, a redhead was on the ground screaming loudly as a wolf type shadow dug his fangs into her shoulder.

"HELP ME..." Minato's heart jumped into his throat with even thinking he ran towards them "Not again.." He yelled and tackled the shadow off Hamuko.

"Not again you bastard THANATOS.." Minato commanded and the death god appeared behind him "Rip it to pieces." Thanatos flew at the shadow viciously slicing it in half and then snapping the shadow's neck.

Thanatos gave out a huge scream, the shadow was defeated Minato had saved Hamuko but why did it feel so...empty?

Minato slowly turned towards the redhead who was looking at him, her eyes wide in horror, Minato slowly walked towards her and bent down to her level "A-Are you alright?" He shakily asked and Hamuko asked in barely a whisper "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Minato don't you remember your brother.." Minato answered as he tried to grasp her hand but Hamuko shook it off and slapped him across the face hard.

"MONSTER STAY AWAY FROM ME.." Hamuko slapped him again and ran away, Minato touched his cheek where she slapped "Monster?"

Hamuko ran towards a figure which Minato recognized instantly, having a featureless face and a black hoddie, it was the demon.

Hamuko hugged him tightly making Minato's heart wreched.

"Hahahaha." The demon laughed and Minato quickly stood up glaring at him "Leave my sister alone." He yelled as Hamuko was still hugging him.

"Make me..." He dared and Minato's anger flared even more he crushed a card summoning Loki the Norse god.

"Megidola." Minato commanded and Loki grinned summoning a ball of purple energy infront of him.

"Last chance." Minato warned as Hamuko let go off the hug and the demon stepped forward "Try it..." He dared.

"Loki FIRE." Minato yelled as the purple ball of energy flew towards the demon, but what happened next shocked Minato to the core, instead of the demon Hamuko was standing there, taking the hit, the almighty attack blasted her and Minato screamed "NOOOOO.."

The smoke cleared and Hamuko was on the ground, her whole body covered in blood...she was dead.

"What have I done?" Minato screamed clutching his head as he ran towards her, grasping her lifeless hand in his own "I...k-killed her."

"Hahahaha." The laughter was heard again and the demon appeared infront of him "You will fail wildcard..."

Minato didn't answer still clutching onto Hamuko's hand.

"CHAOS WAVE.." He commanded and everything went black.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." With a scream Minato woke up from his sleep, his face was sweaty.

"The fuck was that?" Minato cursed as he pulled on his hair roughly, Minato got up and slowly walked towards the mirror, his hair was a mess, sweat dripping down his forehead, bluntly he looked like shit.

"It was just a...dream." Minato told himself "Just a dream..."

"Why the fuck did it hurt so much?" Minato yelled punching the mirror shattering it but his arm as well.

"Shit.." Minato cursed as the shards of glass sticked to his hand making blood leak out.

"Calm down Minato Calm down.." Minato took a few deep breaths counting from 10 to 1 in order to calm himself down.

"That bastard must have something to do with the dream." Minato gritted his teeth "If I can just find him I'll break him in half."

"Friend?" A voice spoke inside of Minato's head.

"Thanatos?" Minato asked as he glanced at the clock it was 2 AM.

"What is it Thanatos?" Minato asked as he ran a salvation up his hand erasing all the pain away.

"I sense a great disturbance in the Velvet Room its best that you head over there at once." Thanatos spoke and my eyes widened "What could possibly be wrong?"

"There is no way I would sleep after a dream like that." Minato muttered how could he enter the room now?

"Well there is one solution but Mitsuru will skin me alive." He thought of escaping the dorm but the image of a smiling redhead with a rapier in her hand told him to leave it but he shook his head.

"Screw it I am going.." Minato made his mind up he slowly opened the window of his room and casted a Tetrakarn he jumped out of the window landing on his feet.

"I love personas." Minato chuckled and then started walking towards the mall.

It was past the dark hour, so most of the sophisticated people were prolly sleep in thier houses, every corner was full was full of punks and girls.

"Hey hottie..." A girl slurred at Minato, her eyes full of lust, Minato cringed inside and ignored her walking towards his destination.

He kept walking until a very peciluar girl attracted his attention, his eyes widened as he stared at the girl, she didn't notice him instead smoking a huge cigar, sitting near game corner alone.

"Black eyes, black hair a long pony tail, a face that makes me wanna punch, hate radiating from every corner...yup thats Sakura." Minato gritted his teeth but a sick smile came to his lips "Finally payback's a bitch." Minato stomped towards her.

Sakura kept puffing out smoke but then noticed Minato walking towards her, her eyes widened at the sight, Minato had a sadistic smile on his face and walked with a beat in his step.

"The fuck? Minato?" Sakura yelled she threw the cigar away and slowly started backing off, she heard about the increase in his power no way she could take him on right now.

"Miss me honey?" Minato mocked "Its like they say Karma can bite you in the ass.." Minato kept the smile.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sakura was panicked.

"Looking for love." Minato mock smiled at her "And I just had a desire for lust...bloodlust." Summoning a card from the palm of his hand Minato was ready to crush it, ready to beat the inch out of the girl...no it wasn't a girl anymore she was a monster.

"Lets see how good you do without the pills." Minato glared at her but Sakura did something that took him competely by surprise, she smiled at him "You wanna do something like this at a time like this?"

"Huh?"

"There are people here Minato, pathetic pigs that I am sure you don't wanna hurt or scare with the monsters inside you." She smiled sweetly at blinked if he did fight here people would get hurt plus summoning a persona infront of so many people would case trouble...deep trouble.

Sakura giggled "Hit me if you have the balls." She taunted and Minato had to control himself here.

"Come on you wanted love right? I'll give you love much better than that slut Yukari." Minato's eye went black without caring he lifted Sakura up in the air.

"Shut the fuck up." Minato yelled but her words earlier hit him, he quickly let go off her he didn't want a scene here.

Sakura giggled again but suddenly stopped, Minato stared at her if he wasn't hallucinating right now, did he a saw a flash of sorrow and regret?

"No balls Minato." She sang and Minato shook his head, that was just a hallucination.

"Just wait for it...I didn't forget how you survived last time..I still have that shirt, covered with all your blood." Sakura smiled wickedly.

"Pills..." Minato simply answered "Those won't work next time...I have already developed an immunity to it...right next time no games I'll show you just how sadistic and cold I can be." Minato spat and simply walked towards the alley.

"I'LL POUR YOUR HEART OUT." Sakura yelled but Minato ignored her, walking towards his destination.

He entered the alley and took a few deep breaths, the anger inside was surging right now, sighing he walked towards the blue door "Well I'll add this to the list of why I wanna pound her into a pulp." Taking a last deep breath Minato opened the door to be welcomed by a flash of light.

"Dammit flashy lights.." Minato muttered as he shielded his eyes with his hands, after a while the light disappeared and Minato opened his eyes.

There was no Igor sitting on the chair, there was no Elizabeth to tackle hug him, the music that always strangely played had stopped.

"Thanatos was right." Minato thought.

"We have been expecting you Minato-sama." A cool voice called out and Minato looked at the seat that was moments ago empty, Margaret was standing there along with Elizabeth and Theodore.

"Oh hey Mar-" His sentence stopped as his silver eyes darted towards Elizabeth, her eyes were red and dry tears etched onto her pretty face.

"Liz?" Minato asked as he walked towards her, his heart pounding right now.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Minato spoke again "What happened?" Minato asked and Elizabeth busted into tears again shocking him.

"Elizabeth please tell me what happened." Minato begged he couldn't stand seeing her like this, without a word Elizabeth hugged him right, burying her face into his shoulder crying loudly.

"I'm sorry Minato" She sobbed.

"Sorry?"

"I won't be able to protect you..." She took a deep breath "Your in grave danger...I can't help you I'm hopeless."

"Danger? Liz don't worry I'll be fine I promise." Minato smiled wiping her tears away.

"But tell me what happened?"

"H-He's b-back." Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"He?" Minato was seriously confused.

"T-The C-Crawling C-C-Chaos." She finally said it.

"Chaos?" Minato asked turning to Margaret who looked utterly worried at mention of the name.

After calming Elizabeth down, Minato sat on the chair and the velvet siblings began to tell him about the ancient evil.

"Who is this? Chaos?" Minato asked with his full attention.

"He is our sworn enemy." Theodore answered right away.

"He is Nyarlathotep The Crawling Chaos." Margaret added in.

"Nyarwhat?" Minato asked the word was such a tongue twist.

"You heard me." Margaret was a little angry not because of Minato the situation was really getting to her.

"What is he? Why is he after me?" Minato asked.

"He is the...shadow of humanity." Elizabeth slowly answered and Minato's eyes widened "Shadow of humanity?"

"He is the being that is born from the vile and evil thoughts of humans..." Margaret supplied.

"Every evil act or thought gives him strength." Theodore said.

"Shit.." Thats all that Minato could say "Just what are we up against?" Minato asked himself.

"He is one of the most cunning, sadistic and ruthless beings you will ever come across Minato-sama." Margaret warned him.

"Why does he want to kill me?" Minato asked.

"We don't know...nobody knows what goes in that sadistic mind of his." Theodore said through gritted teeth.

"This will be difficult." Margaret walked towards Minato "But you are the only hope we have." Hearing this shocked Minato.

"M-Me?" Margaret nodded.

"Why? Why me? I mean you guys can easily beat the snot out of ten me's." Minato was dumb folded.

Margaret released a sigh "If we could finish this we wouldn't worry you like this, we the avatars of power do exceed him in raw strength but what good is our power if we can't even hurt him?" Margaret had a bitter smile on her face.

"You can't hurt him?" Minato asked and Margaret shook her head.

"No we can't how can we fight against the collection of billions of humans negativity?" Margaret sighed.

"So why me? If you can't hurt him what makes you think I can.?" Minato asked and Margaret chuckled "Don't you remember you did fend him off and actually hurted him days ago."

Minato's mind suddenly went back to the time, he was almost controlled by someone but Margaret was right, he did hurt him.

"Why me?" Minato asked.

"We don't know but you.." Elizabeth stepped forward smiling for the first time since Minato came in "Are really special...Minato-sama." Elizabeth giggled.

Minato stood up "Alright I don't know what makes me special but Nyarwhatever can bet his ass I won't roll over and die quietly that bastard is responsible for the nightmares and manipulating my heart...I'll rip his guts out." Minato swore and Margaret smiled "Excellent Minato-sama we will be counting on you."

"But for you to even stand a chance you must start training..." Margaret voice turned serious "Right now."

"Follow me." Margaret commanded and walked towards the door slamming it open and then walking into it.

Minato gulped and then followed her with Theodore and Elizabeth behind.

The door that he entered was blue...not much surprise there.

"So what type of training do you have in mind?" Minato asked and Margaret summoned her compendium "Sparring you have to atleast give us a dent in order to pass the test."

"Shit...not you, you can be one cranky woman if you get mad." Minato backed away.

"Stop it draw your sword get ready to fight." Margaret commanded and Minato ran behind Elizabeth "Save me Liz.."

Elizabeth acted at once looking at Margaret with a glare "Sister if Minato says he doesn't want to fight you I see no reason for you to force him." Elizabeth flicked her wrist and her compendium appeared resting on her hand.

From the three siblings Elizabeth was the strongest, she could easily take on both of the other two without breaking a sweat.

"Elizabeth...open your eyes don't let your infuation get to your head..Minato-sama needs to be prepared." Margaret argued making Elizabeth and Minato blush.

Minato poked his head from behind Elizabeth and pointed at the other male who was strangely sweating.

"I'll fight Chet." Minato said and the both females looked at Theo and then Minato, Margaret contemplated the idea, after what seemed like minutes she sighed "Alright Theodore get your compendium ready." She commanded walking towards Elizabeth standing next to her "Minato-sama fight with every bit of strength you can fight as you intend to kill."

Minato gulped summoning his newest sword Lucifer's blade, it was a transparent sword but it was really powerful enough to slice a truck easily.

Theo stepped forward, his hand holding the compendium "I hope your ready Master Minato." Theo took a battle stance and so did Minato.

"SUKUKAJA." Minato yelled his body glowed blue for a second, feeling his speed doubled, he charged at the other male, pointing his sword towards him.

He swiped his sword up and then bringing it down, Theo quickly held his book up and blocked the sword, sparks flew as the mystical blade struck with the compendium.

Minato applied a bit of pressure hoping he can break the book but Theo quickly pulled his hand back aiming a fist to his face, Minato quickly blocked it with his hand jumping back.

"Metatron." Minato summoned the mysterious angle and Theo smirked he summoned a card and then kicked it "Sandalphon." He commanded the master of heavenly songs appeared before the bluenette.

"Oh what a reunion." Minato smirked.

The two personas charged at each other, Minato braced himself this was gonna hurt.

The two angles tackled each other sending a shockwave through the room, as soon as they did tackle, they disappeared.

Minato felt the hit of the tackle but quickly shook it off, once again charging at Theo, his hand glowed blue with thunder as he tired to aim a punch to his face, but Theo quickly grabbed his wrist twisting it and then slamming him on the ground hard.

"Dammit.." Minato yelled as he quickly got up instantly switching to Apollo as behind Theo was Uriel charging a fireball, the attack hit but didn't hurt him but Uriel quickly charged ahead grabbing Apollo by his throat slamming him on the ground, Minato felt the pain through his body as he collapsed to a knee.

"Stay strong Minato." He told himself and charged at Theo again aiming a kick this time but just like before Theo caught his leg before it came into contact, still holding onto his leg, Theo quickly slammed Minato on the wall hard.

Minato dropped to the ground but stood up again summoning a card he crushed it summoning Skadi.

"Niflheim." Minato commaned as a huge block of ice was sent towards Theo who quickly broke it with a punch shocking Minato.

"Can you endure this?" Theo warned as he summoned Beelzebub readying himself for a deady Megidoloan.

"Shit..." Minato cursed the blast could kill him at worst but he quickly acted in order to save him, taking out his evoker which he always carried he shot himself in the head summong Vishnu and Ananta.

"INFINITY." He yelled as a faint barrier appeared infront of him shielding him for the deadly attack.

Margaret smirked "Incredible..."

The attack exploded but Minato was still standing the barrier was gone but he was still standing.

Theo charged this time, grabbing Minato by this throat repeatedly slamming him against the wall, sensing the weakness of Ananta, Theo crushed a card of Rapheal blasting Minato away with a deadly Garudyne.

"MINATO.." Elizabeth yelled.

Minato gave out a scream and crashed against the wall, his body was hurting bad he took a wind attack and from a freaking avatar of power nontheless.

Minato slowly got up coughing as Theo barely broke a sweat.

"You can quit if you want to Master Minato." Theo asked his eye slightly showing a hint of worry.

"N-No way..I won't quit." Minato looked Theo dead in the eye, smirking he summoned a card.

"I call upon thee World." Minato crushed the card.

"What the? Is the using The World?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

Minato's body glowed silver and he smirked again "Sorry Chet." Like a flash of light Minato's fist connected to Theo's face, the avatar of power was in shock and thats all that Minato needed ramming a knee up his gut, twisting his arm and then ramming a knee on his back.

"Outstanding." Elizabeth said in awe.

"Artemis." Minato commanded summong his almost new persona.

"Cresent Mirror." Aretmeis waved her hand and a ball of pure light appeared infront of Theo, it stood there for a few seconds before a brilliant light exploded from within the ball, blasting Theo back.

Theo slammed against the wall obviously hurt, but Minato collapsed on a knee, using the world really took alot out of him, his personas grew strong with every rank up but this is the first time he actually used it, like a sudden desperation but one thing for sure it was enough to knock aside a avatar of power.

Panting Minato stood up again "G-Get up Chet." Minato taunted as he walked towards him.

Theo stood up blood dripping from the his temple, Minato felt bad Theo was a really good friend but they had to do this, Minato had to become stronger and save them all.

Instead of running towards Minato, Theo clapped "Splendid Master Minato harnassing the power of the world truly splendid."

"Chapstick?" Minato asked and Theo was confused.

"Bahh...forget it come on we ain't done yet." Minato dared as Theo took his stance again.

After a good half an hour of fighting...

Minato panting hard rested himself on a wall, gasping for air beaten up badly, his right eye black and his clothes torn, Theo really roughed him up bad but that didn't mean Minato didn't hit back, Theo was panting too although he didn't recive a bigger beating his blue clothes were torn too, his face having a couple of bruises.

"Shit...Chet your one an Ox." Minato chuckled.

"You are really powerful too Master Minato."

Minato waved his arms "Forget calling me master dammit just Minato is fine."

Theo smiled "Alright Minato." Minato smiled back "Thats more like it." Closing his eyes he took a few deep breathes catching his breath, he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him and he knew who that was Elizabeth.

"I know you will beat him Minato." Elizabeth smiled running a Salvation up her hand healing his injuries.

"Count on it." Minato grinned.

"That was incredible Minato-sama." Margaret clapped and Minato turned towards her "Drop the -sama just Minato is fine."

Margaret shook her head "No I'd like to keep our meetings on a professional level."

Minato shrugged "Its not like I'm asking you on a date yanno?" Margaret blushed hearing this causing the other three to laugh much to the older sibling's anger.

After healing his injuries Minato said his goodbyes to the residents of the Velvet Room and left, casting a Sukukaja he ran towards the dorm at lightning pace it was almost 4 am and he was sure everyone was asleep, his eyes darting towards the gamer corner "Sakura just you wait."

Minato almost smacked himself he forget keeping his room's windows open, no way he could enter now without falling down, and no way he could enter from the front door, a smiling redhead would be waiting for him.

His eyes darted towards a window, he could vaguely see a pink room, and that was his salvation.

Trusting his girlfriend wouldn't backstab him, Minato thought about calling out Yukari but that won't work, the room was 3 floors high, glancing at a rock and muttering wishes that Yukari won't get pissed that he smashed her window with the rock, a loud sound fortunately not loud enough for the crazy redhead to hear.

There was nothing happening for a couple of seconds and Minato almost gave up thinking of just sleeping on the ground or expecting the punishment from the redhead until a shoe hit him on the head, he looked up to see a very furious Yukari Takeba glaring at him.

"Go away I won't give you my number." She yelled causing Minato to raise a brow.

"I already have your number." Minato yelled back.

Yukari gasped "W-Where the hell did you get that?" She yelled and Minato smacked his forehead "For the love of God Yukari I'm your boyfriend." Minato yelled.

Yukari crossed her arms "My boyfriend isn't a crazy window shattering idiot." She yelled back and Minato thought just for a fraction of a second that the stone hit Yukari on her head.

"DAMMIT CRAZY PINK WOMAN I AM MINATO." He yelled.

Yukari narrowed her eyes and kept looking at him for a second before yelping in surprise "Minato?" She asked and Minato snickered "About damn time."

"What the hell ran through you?" She yelled with more voice seeing the clothes almost torn.

Minato hushed her "Shut up woman...get me up." He ordered.

"Why?"

"I sneaked out of my room and left the windows close...now stop asking question and get me up."

"Alright I have a rope for emergency escape wait there." Yukari told him and then went to search for a rope.

Dropping the rope, Minato climbed onto it and then slowly and carefully made his way up the rope was tied to her bed and the fact that Minato was really slim helped him, he got into her room silently and then closed the window.

"Alright now tell me what ran through you?" Yukari asked and Minato smirked "Forget that I have news."

"What?"

"The demon we will be fighting his story is almost soul shattering." Minato muttered and Yukari eyes widened almost shakily she asked "W-What is i-it?"

"We will be fighting against the manifestation of humanity's evil." Minato said with a bitter smile causing Yukari to gasp "W-What will we do?" She was almost ready to cry and Minato pulled her into a hug "Don't worry nothing bad will happen I promise..."

"Give me strength." Minato looked up "Give me strength I won't lose someone again...no more..." He swore.


	32. Chapter 32

**DF: Thanks for the review Nyarlathotep will personally be introducing himself in this chapter.**

**Michelle : No problem glad you reviewed, and yes Minato can hurt him because he has death inside him, in this fic death is absolute, I can't really tell but after the Kyoto trip ARC 2 will start.**

**Guest: Why thank you glad you enjoy it.**

**Chikara: Thanks the reason I put Sakura in was a little bit of development, if one looks hard enough you can find it.**

* * *

SEES gathered in the command room the next day at the request of Minato, the full moon was approaching making them worried but what they heard from Minato shocked them even more.

"W-What?" Junpei was horrified.

"H-Humanity's s-shadow?" Mitsuru was speechless the normally cool redhead was sweating buckets.

"Shit.." Akihiko cursed.

Fuuka gasped "How can we defeat something like that?"

"The situation is really critical." Aigis added.

"How did you know this Arisato?" Mitsuru asked and inside Minato panicked he couldn't tell them about the Velvet Room so he quickly thought of a lie "Ummm...my persona told me."

"Your persona?" Mitsuru asked with a raised brow, Minato quickly nodded "Yeah Thoth he's a single support persona that I got."

"Y-You have a support persona?" Fuuka looked crestfallen.

Sensing it Minato quickly added "Yeah but its nothing compared to yours it not really a support persona he is a really intelligent little ape that gives me info and by chance he know about it the entity had existed for a looong time." Minato said all this in one breath praying that they would believe him.

Mitsuru obsevered Minato for a while who tried mainting a poker face after a while Mitsuru nodded "I see..."

"T-This can't be right? Right?" Junpei was panicked looking around everyone so they could provide some assurance, he quickly darted towards Minato "Dude you gotta finish it."

Minato looked down "I...can't..." Hearing this Junpei gritted his teeth.

"Waddaya mean ya can't? Aren't you suppose to be the strongest of us all.?" Junpei almost spat with more venom than intended.

Minato looked at him dead in the eye "I am a human like you I can't beat him...atleast now right now."

"What good are you then?" Junpei snarled causing everyone to gasp.

"The hell is wrong with you stupei?" Yukari growled.

"Saving your ass multiple times remember that asshat?" Minato hissed and Junpei bit his lip "I'm scared dammit."

"Grow a pair." Minato hissed again "This isn't the end...the being was defeated before and I'm sure we can defeat him again..." Minato declared.

"Ahhhh..." Fuuka let out a gasp causing everyone to look at her in worry.

"FUUKA." Yukari yelled in horror as Fuuka started floating in the air her body twisting and turning, Junpei ran towards her but was blasted back by a invisible shock wave.

"Dammit what's wrong?" Minato yelled.

"H-H-Help me.." Fuuka muttered but suddenly Juno appeared in an instant almost forcefully.

"What the?" Akihiko said.

"Hohohohho.." A demonic voice laughed sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"Who the fuck?" Minato asked.

"You don't know wielder of Wild Card?" The voice asked "I am the vile and faceless Nyarlathotep."

"About time you decided to grow a pair and show yourself bastard." Minato spat "Let go of Fuuka." Minato yelled.

"I don't require this pathetic piece of human flesh...I just possessed her just to give a choice to you."

"A choice?" Junpei asked as the stared in horror at Fuuka who had her mouth open and enclosed inside Juno still in midair.

"Yes...you pigs don't stand a chance against me...so I'll easen the burden...hand me over the blue hair boy." Everyone's eye widened as Nyarlathotep spoke them.

"W-What?" Yukari asked.

"You head me bitch..." Nyarlathotep cursed at her "Hand over Minato as you fools like to call him and you'll all survive."

"Why me?" Minato asked.

"You are the Wild Card along with a tremendous power infused inside you." Nyarlathotep spoke still through Fuuka "You might be the biggest threat against me so simple exchange you come here and you'll pathetic little friends will live."

Minato bit his lip looking at each of his team mates before staring at the floating body of Fuuka "...Deal..."

"What?" Yukari yelled.

"You got it I''ll come but how come I can be sure that you'll leave them?" Minato asked and a laugh was heard "These kids pose no resistance to me...you do even in a thousand years they will be nothing infront of me."

"Alright..." Minato muttered and looked at his team mates "Take care everyone..." He smiled and started walking but was suddenly sprung around and slapped across the face by Yukari.

"Don't you dare go." She snarled.

"Fuck yourself Chaos." Akihiko yelled "You can come get him if you have the balls."

"We shall not hand over Arisato no matter what." Mitsuru said firmly.

"R-Really?" Minato asked.

"Yeah go screw yourself Nyar what ever your name is." Junpe yelled surprising Minato.

"I shall protect Minato-san with all that I have." Aigis said.

"Guys..." Minato muttered under his breath.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before the voice spoke again "Very well...you all shall die then...Wild Card you will not see the light of another day.." He warned "Take your stupid friend enjoy the few hours that you have.." He warned again as the voice faded as Fuuka screamed again, Juno disappeared and Fuuka fell down from almost 12 feet.

Minato quickly dashed towards her catching her before she could fall.

"FUUKA?" Minato asked as Fuuka slowly opened her eyes with a groan "Minato-kun? What was that?" She asked shakily and Minato reassured her "Nothing Fuuka everything will be alright." He slowly walked towards the couch and rested Fuuka on it and then he turned towards SEES "You should have let me go.."

"Don't be stupid...no way we ever could." Yukari yelled.

"Don't act like that Arisato we are friends right?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah clear your head up Minato." Akihiko scolded.

"Thanks...but we got stuff to worry about he said I'll die tonight.." Minato asked.

"Does that means he'll come during the dark hour?" Junpei asked.

"He's bluffing..." Mitsuru added "If he wanted Arisato he could have come anytime he would have wanted he just gave a final warning so we could hand him over.."

"Not that you think about it...your right." Akihiko added.

"But we know one thing...he was scared.." Fuuka answered from the couch as everyone turned towards her "I could sense a bit of worry in him...he is scared that Minato will someday kill him." Fuuka coughed out.

"He can bet his ass I will." Minato yelled.

"But what if he comes tonight?" Yukari asked scared.

"He won't...where is Ken?" Akihiko asked.

"He isn't here today...he had a project with a friend." Junpei answered causing Akhiko to relax.

SEES left the command room, they arrived at the conclusion that Nyarlathotep was bluffing but deep down everyone had worry in thier hearts.

...

"Today is the end for you wildcard." Nyarlathotep told himself turning to a sleeping figure beside him "Sorry but I'll be back."

The figure muttered "Please save me..."

Nyarlathotep laughed even without a mouth a shrill laugh "Hahaha I told you are forever doomed to serve me."

...

"If he comes I wont roll over and die." Minato swore as he entered his room it was almost 7 o clock "I'll beat the crap out of him for insulting Hamuko."

Elizabeth clutched the chest area of her dress "Please Minato be safe."

Igor looked on "He will be okay.." He informed causing Elizabeth to look at him "Master Minato might have someone else protecting him right now.."

"You mean it?" Elizabeth asked and Igor nodded "Yes the special circumstances."

...

"I wont let Minato be taken away from me." Yukari swore.

"That bastard won't take away our leader." Akihiko swore.

"I won't my junior get hurt as along as I am around." Mitsuru said as he swinged her rapier around.

"I won't let anybody hurt Minato-san." Aigis said as she rested herself on a chair to recharge herself.

...

"Sister...Mom, Dad watch over me...I won't go down without a fight like last time, I'll make you proud of me." Minato said as he laid on his bed "I swear on my life."

After everyone slept worry still in heart, the dark hour like usual hit the world, electronics stopped working, water turned into blood and the yellow moon illuminated the world which turned green.

The usually silent streets of Iwatodai were not silent this night, a figure clad in a hood and pants ran towards the dorm "This ends tonight." Nyarlathotep said as he ran at almost lightning speed.

"No more annoying kids no more Wild Cards."

"I will rip his guts out." The power he was giving off was enormous, even 10 Minato's would hardly pose a challenge to him right now.

"Must...protect...friend." Inside the psyche of Minato a voice was heard, Minato was sleeping peacefully but suddenly a dark aura enveloped him, but that didn't bother him he kept on sleeping.

"I got your back...friend." The voice was heard again.

Minato suddenly woke up, carefully looking around and then looking out the window "Chaos is here." His voice like before was suddenly very deep but extremely calm.

Nyarlathotep tackled the dorm making it shake.

"What the?" Junpei yelled.

"A quake?" Mitsuru asked herself as she was rudely awakened.

Fuuka panicked sending everyone a mental message "EVERYONE HE IS HERE." The entire SEES panicked how could they defeat him right now?

Everyone took there evokers and weapons running out of the dorm somehow they knew the would die but they still had to fight.

Nyarlathotep stood outside still in a humanoid form he faced the group minus Minato "Ready for your deaths pigs?" Nyarlathotep asked with a laugh.

"Fuck off." Junpei yelled charging forward with his sword, but he was blasted away again by an invisible force.

"IO."

"Polydeuces."

"Palladion."

The personas charged at Nyarlathotep who gave out a sigh, muttering something a huge ball of reddish flame appeared infront of him, the ground shook as he commanded "Fire." A bright flame erupted from the ball engulfing the charging personas.

Aigis, Yukari and Akihiko screamed, feeling something ripping there very souls apart, they collasped to the ground.

"Everyone." Fuuka yelled

Mitsuru knew it was hopeless, still she raised her evoker to her temple, but it exploded as soon as it came near her temple, Nyarlathotep laughed "Stupid humans." His hand glowed blue and Mitsuru found herself being lifted in the air and then slammed back to the wall with a huge thud.

"I warned you, now you all shall die first then the Wild Card." Nyarlathotep said as he brought up another ball of fire intending to finish the member of SEES, he laughed, his featureless face adding more fear into the hearts of the fallen warriors.

"CHAOS WAVE." He screamed the light shone again this time towards the fallen until another voice cut in."

"MOONLESS GOWN." The voice was deep, a silver barrier shielded SEES from the impending doom.

"What the?" Akihiko asked as he slowly got up and saw the barrier.

"Who did it?" Junpei asked.

Nyarlathotep looked towards the door of the dorm and saw Minato...floating there.

"So you finally decided to show yourself?" Nyarlathotep taunted.

Minato clapped his hands and the barrier disappeared.

"Minato?" Yukari asked as she got up but Minato ignored her, he slowly floated towards eyes were black again and just like before blast mist was coming out from his body.

"Arisato? Is his persona taking control again?" Mitsuru asked as she slowly got up, SEES stood here as Minato floated towards Nyarlathotep.

"You can't beat me chaos." Minato stated in his currently deep voice.

"Go to hell." Nyarlathotep answered back as he tried to hit him in the face, but Minato easily caught it, and then twisted his arm, summoning a dagger he rammed it on his shoulder, with a huge jerk applied, the humanoid arm of Nyarlathotep separated from his body, and green blood splattered everywhere.

Nyarlathotep screamed as he backed away, Minato threw the useless arm away and floated towards him again "Death trimpus all." He said and a red ball came out from his hand, the ball grew larger and Minato quickly blasted the humanoid on the chest, a huge explosion ensured and the radius was huge, the dorm would have been taken down if he shot in the other direction.

"Woah." Junpei yelled as the shockwave of the blast threw him backwards "I told ya he is the freaking Hulk."

Yukari smiled "Minato...he is winning.."

The smoke cleared and Minato was still standing there but Nyarlathotep was on the ground, his half face destroyed, it was a really sick sight.

"I told you." Minato said as he grabbed Nyarlathotep by his hood "You can't beat death."

"Your a monster yourself." Nyarlathotep yelled and Minato chuckled "If means a monster means to protect a loved one then I will gladly accept that."

"No your not normal boy...but know this, this power won't save you always."

"You won't live." Minato stated, his hand glowed red again and he rammed in into his chest, making Nyarlathotep scream again, Mianto's fist entered his chest and came out from the stomach.

"That's sick." Junpei added.

"But he won." Mitsuru said.

Nyarlathotep screamed as his body was beginning to be reduced to mist, slowly his body began disappearing and finally he was gone, Minato gave out a scream and then collapsed on a knee.

"MINATO." Yukari yelled running to his side.

"Ugh...my body feels drained." Minato said as he used Yukari for support standing up.

"Dude...what was that?" Junepi asked as the rest ran towards him.

Minato chuckled "I don't know...but bottom line...we survived."

"Hell yeah you kicked his ass...Nyarlathotep is dead." Akihiko cheered.

"SEES 1 Evil 0." Junpei cheered as everyone began to laugh.

Aigis was standing there, her softwares over processing "Bridge...seal...boy...13.." Her softwares was processing the unusual and sudden information until Minato called out "Yo Aigis lets go inside." Hearing this Aigis nodded "Roger Minato-san." With that the mechanical maiden walked with them.

...

Elizabeth jumped "Yes my Minato-sama did it." She cheered jumping around the room until Igor spoke "He isn't completely gone yet."

"What? But he was killed we saw it master." Elizabeth argued and Igor sighed "I don't know for sure Elizabeth only time will tell, but something tells me this isn't the last we have seen of him." His face was grim.

SEES celebrated the victory, not caring what took control of Minato as long as they were safe, Mitsuru ordered sushi as they had party laughing and eating celebrating the defeat of the ancient evil but how wrong they were Nyarlathotep was merely stopped not killed.

"Dammit that bastard is alot stronger than I thought." The humanoid cursed as he barged into a room "He is the angel of death, noway I can defeat him right now."

But suddenly he snickered "Why am I worried?Only 3 full moons left, after that I'll rip him to pieces and I will relish it until the." He turned towards the sleeping figure "My puppet will do all the work." With a final laugh he disappeared and the sleeping figure woke up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chikara: Good for you and sent me a PM of who you think it is alright? thanks for the praise.**

**Silgain : Thanks for the review yes margaret might be strongest but in this fic Liz is, Minato will fight and beat both Theo and Marge in ARC 1, he will fight a overly powerful liz in ARC 2, keep watching and reviewing.**

**Mitchelle: Thanks, I feel the same way the game should have had an option to make Junpei shut up, and yes you are correct Minato will work his ass off until Nyx. I won't drop it over a 100k words and alot of reviews never ever**

**Blac : Sweet idea thanks the world arcana personas suck in p2 I really needed some I'll add a couple of servants as personas with custom ability thanks again. **

**DF: Yeah just wonder about how much Minato has to work now, as a still incomplete death knocked nyar aside and wait patiently the figure will be revealed a bit later thanks **

* * *

"Alright that Nyar whatever his name is defeated?" Minato asked himself while running a comb through his hair, he just woke up last night they had a sort of mini party and then they hit the sack late, safe to say Minato wasn't feeling too well.

"What was that thing that took control?" Minato asked himself again.

"Was it Thanatos? Was it some insanely powerful persona locked inside me that sensing the stimuli took control?" Minato sighed "Well whatever we did survive and kill him, I can't stop training we have shadows aswell as those copies of them running around." Minato said but felt a bit of unease was Chaos really dead?

Sighing again and putting his comb away, he heard a knock of his door "Yeah?" Minato asked is wasn't Yukari as she would barge in without even asking.

"Its me, I'm sorry to bother you while your resting but can I please have a word with you?" That sounded like Mitsuru.

"Yeah come in redhead." Minato answered and he could hear a bit of a growl behind the door, he had such cool nicknames for people but why didn't they like it?

Mitsuru stepped into his room and shot a small glare at Minato "You have to stop calling me that Arisato."

"No."

"You will."

"Nah..."

"Stop it Arisato."

"Noo..."

"Say that one mor-" She was cut off when Minato clasped his ears with both of his hands and began to yell loudly "Nahahahahahahahahahah."

Mitsuru's eye twitched just a tad bit but then she smiled Minato was a completely different person now months ago since he arrived, he always acted cold towards everyone even her sometimes, but since they got to know him, he was really kind and caring, putting himself through hell mutliple times to save them.

"Alright you can call me that." Mitsuru smiled a bit and Minato grinned back "Sweeet." He smacked her on the back, this became almost a daily occurrence for almost everyone living in the dorm, Mitsuru bit back a yelp.

"So anything I can help you senpai? Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Yes come to the command room at once we an important announcement to make." Minato nodded but heard the door opposite to his room opening, figuring it was Akihiko, Minato had a wicked idea on his mind.

Minato grinned and smoke with as much charm as he could muster "Bien sûr, ma reine."

"A-Arisato?"

Minato put his hands on her shoulders shocking her, slowly turning her around, he pushed Mitsuru out of the room with him behind "Hehehehe Akihiko is gonna flip." He thought.

The moment he stepped out from his room Akihiko was horrified he heard voices that he was sure belonged to Mitsuru and Minato he didn't mind that but what Minato said in french horrified him to the core.

"What the?" Before Akihiko could complete that his jaw dropped, Minato was resting his hands on Mitsuru's shoulders "The smooth and flawless skin." Minato words at the monorail hammered his brain again and again making the blood reach up to his face.

"Come on senpai." Minato siad in the most charming way possible.

Akihiko had enough with all the might inside the seasoned boxer he yelled "MITUSRU STOP."

The said redhead turned around and Minato released her shoulders grinning like a madman "Oh this will get interesting." He thought.

"Woah quite a shout senpai, only people with sweet love running through their veins would shout like that." Minato smile causing the boxer to blush.

Mitsuru blushed aswell but then let out a small cough "Yes Akihiko?" His name coming out from her mouth made Akihiko blush more, Minato winked at him and then spoke "I'll be in the command room then...have fun ya lonely lovebirds." He laughed and then smacked Akhiko on the back, walking towards the stairs and climbing them.

The two seniors blushes deepened at Minato's words, Akihiko was truly in love with her but the name Kirijo made him hesitant, Kirijo was prolly the most richest company in the world, what would Mitsuru see in a guy like him? Or so he thought, deep inside Mitsuru did have feelings for the boy who was constantly at her side since middle school, them battling shadows together years ago always made Mitsuru smile.

"Y-Yes Akihiko?" They were quite in a pradicament.

"Damn you Minato." Akihiko muttered under his breath not loud enough for Mitsuru to hear.

Minato had a merry smile on his face as he walked towards the command room, he like usual kicked the door open and saw Yukari and Junpei sitting there along with Aigis who was standing next to them and at the next second came running to Minato.

"Good morning Minato-san please allow me check for any residue of fatigue from last night."

Junpei snickered and leered at Yukari "Hehehe last night eh Yuka-tan?" Yukari blushed scarlet and then smacked Junpei hard on the head "Clear your head up pervert."

Minato heard that and at once ordered Aigis to throw Junpei out from the command room, Aigis obliged at once and grabbed Junpei by his collar, lifting him up and then throwing him out of the command room.

Minato and Yukari laughed out loud at the display, Junpei came sulking back and gave out a pout not pleased about being thrown of the room, by a girl nonetheless.

"Hmph." Junepi said as he sat down next to Minato.

"But seriously last night was really kickass, you owned his ass easily." Junpei grinned and Minato chuckled "Yeah...but don't get so happy, we still have those shadow copies we have to deal with."

"Don't worry I'm wreck em." Junpei yelled pumping his fist, Yukari rolled her eyes while Minato had a small smile on his lips.

Fuuka came into the command room, saying a good morning to everyone after that Mitsuru and Akihiko came, the boxer's face still blushing, Minato grinned at him and Akihiko made a slit throat gesture at him confusing everyone.

"So why are we here?" Minato asked and Mitsuru answered "I don't know myself the chairman has something to talk about." Minato's eye twitched at the mention of the shady chairman.

"So Minato." The blunette turned towards Junpei "I met this totally cute red head goth at Port Island Station." Junpei grinned "She seems in-te-re-s-ted in me." Yukari gave out a laugh "Stupei you won't get the last girl on the planet."

Junpei clutched his heart in mock pain "That hurts Yuka-tan how could you say something like that to this hunk of burning love?" Yukari rolled her eyes and Akihiko smacked his forehead "Goths now? Seriously Junpei?"

Junpei seemed offended "Hey that's the truth."

"Seriously Junpei your like Kenji." Minato gave out a sigh and Junpei yelled "Don't lump with together with him." Minato laughed "I can see it, dammit he goes on and on about his relation with Emiri."

"A teacher and student relation? They both shall be executed." Mitsuru said coldy and Minato waved his arms "Chill senpai she's just playing with him and that idiot no matter how much times I tell him, he doesn't get it."

"So he'll get heartbroken in the end?" Junpei asked and Minato shook his head "Nah I'll try to reason with him one more time."

"He might jump off the roof." Junpei joked and Mitsuru yelled "IORI DON'T JOKE ABOUT THESE THINGS." Junpei flinched, gave out a weak smile and shrank back to his seat.

"We still have shadows selves we should worry about." Minato turned to the support persona user "Hey Fuuka do you sense any of them during the dark hour?"

Fuuka shook her head "No Minato-kun, I'am afraid we have to track them, Juno can't sense them."

"That sucks." Minato said.

The door slid open and the chairman of Gekkoukan Highschool Shuji Ikutsuki stepped in with a smile, Minato eyed him with caution registering his every step.

"Good your all here." He turned towards the door "Please come in."

The door opened again and a little boy with brown hair came in "Sorry to interupt.

"Everyone I arranged this meeting to announce that Ken Amada will offically be joining SEES."

"You gotta be kidding me." Akihiko said in disbelief.

"After running several tests we have discovered he has more than enough potential." Ikutsuki grinned and Minato instantly stood up glaring at him "Potential my ass he's a freaking 8 year old dammit do you want a boy at his age fighting and running for life?"

Ikutsuki flinched at his tone "I uh...umm..." He struggled to speak but Ken cut in "Actually I asked to join I believe I can be of some assistance...now I finally know why I was given this power." Minato studied him carefully it didn't seem like he joined to actually fight, rather than fulfill something else.

Yukari placed a hand on Minato's shoulder "Minato its all right, we'll all look after him calm down." Seeing Ken eagerness to join made Yukari say this.

"Alright welcome to the team Ken, make yourself at home the fighting may be hard at times but stick with us." Junpei grinned

"Yes got it." Ken smiled and turned to Minato "I'll be under your orders senpai, please tell me in whatever I am lacking." Minato gave a small smile "Alright."

"Alright then meeting dismissed." Mitsuru ordered and Minato fumed "I'm the leader here dammit." Mitsuru looked at him curiously "Oh and what do you wanna do?"

Minato cleared his throat making a very serious expression the team seemed to be on the edge until Minato yelled "Everyone lets haul ass towards the cinema the lineup is choice."

"ALRIGHT." Junpei cheered.

"I'll come too." Yukari said.

"Me too..bored." Fuuka said.

"I wish to relax aswell." Aigis added in.

"Can I come too?" Ken asked and Minato nodded with a smile.

"What about you senpais?" Minato asked the two seniors who shook their heads.

"Nah.."

"Truly sorry Arisato, I have an important file I have to submit today at all costs." Mitsuru sighed.

Minato grinned "Alright we'll give lovebirds all the time they need." Minato teased and the two seniors turned red again and then got pissed.

"EXECUTION." Mitsuru's casted a bufu spell towards Minato who shoved it away with ease.

"That only works on Akihiko-senpai, do I sense a connection here?" Mitsuru fumed and was about to freeze the whole place when Junpei yelled "Scram everyone." The juniors took off running leaving the two flustered seniors behind.

The juniors arrived at the cinema and the lineup was really awesome, three back to back movies, action, horror and romance." Yukari was a little hesistant about watching the horror movie, but Minato assured her that he will be with her.

Minato and Yukari sat at the front, while the rest sat at the back, Junpe wined about Minato getting the front seats and Minato countered that he spent more cash on it.

Yukari spent most of the time talking with Minato during the action, everything was perfect for her, air conditioned rooms, popcorn, soda and finally Minato next to her, Junpei yelled at them from behind to stop flirting but recieved a cold glare from Minato.

Yukari tensed a bit when the second movie started grasping Minato's hand tightly, Minato squeezed it with a smile "Don't worry no need to be scared."

Halfway through the movie, Yukari got really scared and whispered to Minato "Wrap your arms around me." Minato was surprised did she really saw that and in the cinema? But he couldn't refuse it so he wrapped his arms around her and Yukari felt at ease.

"Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked and Junpei turned to her "Yes Fuuka?"

"You know Yukari-chan for a long time right?" Junpei nodded "Was she ever this happy?" Fuuka asked as she pointed towards the couple at the front, they seemed to be cuddling rather than watching the movie.

Junpei smiled "She was cheerful all the time but it was like a mask...I agree she was never this happy, Minato totally stole her heart."

"Yes." Fuuka smiled but then she remembered the words of her shadow "Minato wouldn't choose you over Yukari."

A voice rang inside Fuuka's head "See there? The beautiful couple, what the hell do you even like Minato? You know you got no chance with him."

"UGLY DUCKLING." Fuuka started breathing turned to her in worry "Fuuka you okay?"

Fuuka took a few deep breaths and the voice faded, she turned to Junpei with a weak smile "Yes please don't worry Junpei-kun." Junpei didn't seem convinced but he didn't ask again after that the movie marathon ended and the juniors walked out of the cinema.

"That was awesome." Junpei cheered.

"I agree." Ken nodded.

"Yeah especial-" Minato suddenly stopped when he saw a flash of green around the alley, he quickly looked and saw Fuuka standing there, smiling like devil.

"Shit...its the shadow." Minato hissed and everyone turned to face him, Minato pointed at the direction and everyone looked and saw the shadow Fuuka standing there, she ran into the back of the station.

"We gotta chase it." Minato yelled running while the others followed, Fuuka looked truly panic striken.

The group ran behind the station to the place where they had gone previously for the ghost information, the shadow didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Dammit I swear I saw it going here, and its a dead end." Minato looked around.

"Where could it have gone?" Yukari asked as she too looked around.

Minato's eye darted towards towards a couple of punks and girls standing there smoking.

"Junpei go ask them if they saw her." Minato commanded and Junpei gulped "N-Nah you g-go." Junpei was scared.

Minato sighed in annoyance and walked towards the group, he knew he was gonna get a couple of smartass remarks and maybe a bit of those stupid fangirl moments.

A girl with blonde hair looked at him and squealed and then pointed at him "Hottie alert." She whispered to her friend a girl with red hair, Minato sighed inside again and stopped infront of them.

"What the hell do you want kid?" A punk spat while smoking.

The redhead snapped "Show some respect." She turned towards Minato with a seductive smile "How can I help you?"

Minato looked at her and felt relieved someone with a brain here at last he smiled a bit back "I was wondering if you saw someone running past here with green hair along with a cream colored blouse?"

The girl thought for a while and then answered "Nope sorry no one came here cutie we are standing here for the last 30 minutes just have been an illusion." She said and Minato was shocked "But how? She ran towards there I saw it...maybe only those with the potential can see them?" Minato thought but was broken when the girl giggled.

"I helped you how about you take me on a date?" She asked and the boy next to him growled "Your my girlfriend."

She snapped "Who gives a fuck about you? He's so cute." She turned towards him and Minato flashed a apologetic smile "Sorry I already have a girlfriend." With that the girl face fell down, Minato felt bad even though she was no saint she did help him so he held out his hand "My name is Minato.." He smiled the girl looked at his hand and eagerly shook it "Hirako pleased to meet you."

Minato smiled but then another question hit his head "Um..sorry I have another question." The girl smiled "No problem shoot."

"Do you know Sakura Tachibana?" Minato dared asked as soon as he did a look of disdain flashed across her face "Oh her? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked and Minato quickly shook his head "Far from it she's one who is on my badside."

The girl snickered "No surprise...listen I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life...but Sakura that bitch is on a completely different level." She said with a look of disgust "She tortures almost anyone who comes near her, I remember how she drove a knife into a someone's shoulder and then repeatedly kicked him on the wound." Minato winced inside thats the same thing that happened to him.

"Well there's a rumor." The boy next to her said "She used to live up top of the building nobody knows for sure but some say they could hear her crying."

"Hmph, slut must have been torturing somone else." The girl spat and looked at Minato "That's all I know.." Minato smiled "Thank you." He started walking away but turned around blew a air kiss at the girl who turned scarlet and almost stumbled.

Minato walked towards his friends and Yukari was waiting there with a pissed off looked on her face "The hell took you so long? Did that witch say anything tell me.!" Yuakri yelled and Minato shook his head "They saw no one running here, I guess only the ones with potiential can see them."

"Well thats a relief." Yukari added, looking back and glaring at the redhead who was staring at Minato.

"That will help us in tracking them down." Aigis added in.

"Lets head back we have to report to senpai." Minato ordered and they went back to the dorm.

Fuuka was feeling better but still something lingered in her heart "What was that voice? Did she manifested because of it?" She thought as Minato explained the situation to Mitsuru.

"I see well its a good thing no one else can see them." Mitsuru said.

"Yeah big relief."

"Well anyway tomorrow is the school starts again." Mitsuru said and received apathetic looks along with a mournful look from Junpei.

"Christ how could I forget that?" Minato yelled.

"With all that has been happening I forgot it aswell." Mitsuru chuckled "But be ready for tomorrow." Mitsuru commaned to which she received nods from the juniors.

"By the way senpai?" Minato called out and Mitsuru looked at him "Yes Arisato?"

"Did we gave you enough time?" Minato teased and the redhead blushed sending another blast of Bufu at Minato who shoved it away and then towards his room.

"School tomorrow." Minato sighed as he got ready to sleep "But what that redhead said, Sakura cried?" Minato asked himself "Bullshit...that witch must have been killing someone." Minato spat and then turned around, drifting to sleep.

DREAM...

The yellow moon illuminated the bloody moonlight bridge, blood was splattered everywhere on the ground, a thick pool was clearly visible along with a girl with silver hair bending down,hugging the dead body of a certain blue hair boy.

"I'm sorry M-Minato...I'm sorry.." She sobbed "Please wake up...please..." She shook him but no response.

"How could I do this? What have I become?" She tightly hugged the body.

"NO PLEASE.." She begged but Minato didn't move.

A shrill laugh was heard as the girl pulled on her hair "NOOOOOO.."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chikara : Aww. I wanted to see how close you were but no problem and the french was a sudden idea as only Akihiko and Mitsuru know french.**

**DF: But who is it? Thats the question, I figured I'll add in moments with Minako's social link with Akihiko in this story I was so dumb not to notice it before**

**Blac : Thanks again I added Saber first coz I really like her, I'll add 2 more servants later on but this chapter is all about her along with starting school.  
**

**Prime : Thats a big compliment thanks alot.  
**

**Guest: Keep watching man.**

* * *

Minato was again currently experiencing a horrible dream, this became a norm ever since Chaos hit him with the red flame, he never could get a peacefull sleep, and always woke up covered in sweat, but this time during the horrible dream a flash of blue light shone, engulfing Minato, the light was warm and it made Minato relax he knew he was heading into the Velvet Room.

Minato sighed in relief, but then again there was no Igor here, Minato didn't see the old man for a long time where could he be? Before he could muse furthur someone tackled him throwing him to the ground.

"Minato." Elizabeth's cheerful voice rang as she squeezed him.

"Hey Liz." Minato managed to say, after a while Elizabeth released him.

"Aren't you happy I defeat that good for nothing bastard." Minato grinned but Elizabeth could only manage a weak smile, deep inside she knew that the sadistic entity was not completely stopped but she could not trouble Minato right now "Yes thank you for that." Elizabeth smiled but Minato did think something was rather off about it but decided not to ask any further.

"Anyway where are the others?" Minato asked.

"Oh Master has some matters he must attend to but I assure you that he will be back upon your next visit."

"Oh I see..." Minato answered

"Hey Liz...is there something more powerful than The World?" Minato asked as he looked at the girl.

Elizabeth tapped her chin with her finger "I really don't know Minato...but for you there might be as a fool you have unlimited potential." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well yeah so wanna train?" Minato asked shocking her.

"With me?" Elizabeth asked and Minato nodded "That bastard might be dead but I still have the tower to deal with please.." He begged and Elizabeth after a while nodded "Follow me."

Minato smiled and followed her into the same room where he fought Therodore.

Minato summoned a sword while Elizabeth readied her book "Alright here we go but a rule you cannot use that annoying Pixie got that?" Minato ordered and Elizabeth pouted "Not fair."

Minato smiled but then turned serious casting a Sukukaja he ran towards her dashing to the left, he tried to slash her but Elizabeth simply disappeared from his sight.

"What the h-" Before he could finish that he sensed a blazing ball of fire behind him.

"Shit.." Minato cursed as he sensed Elizabeth behind him along with Asura preparing a fireball.

Minato quickly switched to Apollo just as she fired the ball towards him, the attack did no damage luckily.

Minato summoned a card and then crushed it, the card was of The World, a silver light shone engulfing Minato, The World gave him a temporary boost of power allowing his persona to absorb the power into them, it was the same when he knocked Theo to the side, using the arcana made Minato almost equal to the three siblings more or less.

Elizabeth smiled "Splendid show me what you can do.."

Minato smirked "With pleasure." Minato dashed towards her summoning a card.

"MICHEAL." The archangel appeared as Minato commanded him to attack.

"Heaven's blade." The blade in his hand shone as he threw it towards Elizabeth who was standing not sacred or shocked, the blade flew towards her but as soon as it came near her Elizabeth grabbed it easily shocking Minato.

She threw the blade to the side as Micheal disappeared "Wow Micheal with The World still no match." Minato smirked but didn't give up he was about to summon a card but then Elizabeth whispered "My turrn.." As soon as he said that Minato found himself standing next to her, Elizabeth smirked as she readied a Megidoloan at point blank range.

Minato was panicked the attack was inches away from his face, but he acted quickly summoning Valkyrie and Odin.

"Valhalla." Minato yelled as a golden barrier stood infront of him shielding him for the attack but afterwords he felt weak the spell was bad in his eyes as it completely drained him afterwards he wanted to use Infinity but the sudden panic made him use whatever came to his mind.

Minato dropped to his kness, breathing heavily that took alot out of him, Elizabeth stopped as she saw Minato exhausted.

"Man even with The World I can't put a dent on you Liz your something else." Minato smirked as he wiped the sweat away.

"I'll take that as a compliment but Minato." She bent down "You didn't get hurt either." She tried to cheer him up.

Minato chuckled "Thanks.

"And one day you will beat me."

"I hope that comes." Minato smiled as he got up with Elizabeth smiling at him he felt the time freeze as the World Arcana leveled up but like before another persona manifested infront of him.

Minato's eyes widened as he looked at his newest persona, a strikingly beautiful girl with blonde hair and green eyes a bit shorter than Minato she was floating on the air, wearing a reddish white rather revealing dress, Minato looked at her flawless skin and face, she wore a warm smile beaming at him, his eyes trailed down at her rather revealed bust showing a bit of her cleavage, Minato gulped as his silver eyes trailed down even further, she wore a long red skirt but infront of it was a white transparent sheet revealing her legs and a bit of her undies.

Minato's face was red he felt like a pervert staring at her, his own persona for crying out loud, he lost himself but then the girl tapped her foot, causing his attention to turn to her, she now had a frown on her face, looking at him.

"Well what you think?" She asked her voice like a melody.

Minato hesitated to speak but he gathered up all his courage from singing karaoke and blurted out "Man your one hottie." He couldn't believe he said that.

The girl giggled instead of getting pissed, she inched closer to him running her finger on Minato's chest that made him shiver "So your my other self? Alright master I'll be your purrsona.." She purred making Minato blush even more.

Minato gave a weak smile "Y-Yeah...so who are you?"

The girl put a hand on her chest, her face full of pride "I am Nero, the beautiful and unbiased empress of Rome, I like helping my people, arts and cute boys like you.." She smiled and Minato blushed again looking down.

Nero cupped Minato's face and then smiled whispering something like a melody.

"Heartful Cry.." She whispered and a golden glow engulfed the bluenette, he felt all the fatigue leaving him the spell was stronger than Salvation.

"I'll protect you with everything I have master." She smiled pinching his cheek and then disappearing.

Minato was silent for a few seconds sitll shaken by her appearance but then spoke "Woah talk about a cute and powerful persona."

"Yes she is quite powerful." Elizabeth said she was quiet for much of the time.

"No kidding hell she has some wicked support and light spells I don't know but I can feel that I can atleast put a dent on Chaos now." Minato said and Elizabeth smiled "That is what I was talking about you'll continue to grow Minato-sama."

"Yeah...thanks for bringing me up here Liz...finally a chance to get away from those nightmares." Minato smiled.

"Anything for Minato-sama." Elizabeth grinned "But you better go its already morning and you have school right?" Minato nodded giving a quick embrace to Elizabeth and then disappearing.

"I know you will defeat it Minato...without death.." Elizabeth said just as he left.

Minato woke up it was 6 am today the school starts again, Minato sighed he was about to get plagued by those annoying fangirls, sighing again he got up and dressed up, his mind darted to his dream and his newest persona Nero, her rather revealing dress hammered his brain again and again making him red.

"Hehehe silly pervert." A giggle sounded from inside Minato's mind making him yelp in surprise.

"What the who is there?" Minato asked that voice was too girly for Thanatos.

The voice turned rather pissed "Its me Nero of The World arcana you dolt..." She screamed making Minato's still sleepy head hurt.

"Alright keep it down dammit." Minato yelled inside his mind "I already have a headache and your making it worse."

"Shut up don't talk to the empress of Rome like that." She screamed and Minato smacked his forehead.

"Dammit where's Thanatos?"

"Oh that death god? I seduced him into leaving and now you're stuck with me *giggle*." Nero laughed and Minato was shell shocked.

"Y-You seduced him?" Minato asked disbelieving.

"Nah...he's a little quite yanno? Must be nice to have a cheerful and beautiful empress like me here right?" Nero asked and Minato sighed.

"Yeah right." Minato replied sarcastically.

"Tee-hee I knew it your head over heels for me." Minato sighed again grabbing his mp3 resting on his neck and then walking out from his room.

He met Yukari outside his room obviously waiting for him, she smiled cheerfully at him "Morning Minato, excited for school?"

"Oh a lot." Minato replied sarcastically and Yukari sighed "Live up a little why don't you."

"Lets just hope those fangirls don't tackle me as soon as I enter the gate."

Yukari's expression turned serious "Oh don't worry I'll slap me silly if they come near you." She cracked her knuckles.

Minato chuckled "Lets get going alright?"

"Righ." Yukari replied cheerfully walking ahead of him.

"Oh is that your girlfriend?" Nero asked and Minato ignored her "Did you already get inside her pan-"

"Shut it Nero." Minato hissed his face blushing red.

"Aww your blushing thats so cute." Nero giggled and Minato placed his headphones on his ears maxing the volume and walking downstairs, Akihiko just went out with Fuuka while Mitsuru left an half hour ago, Junpei was sleeping as usual.

The couple walked towards the train and then stepped in talking about random things until they reached the huge school.

"Well a new term." Minato said.

"Yeah lets do our best." Yukari cheered.

The two walked all eyes on them but that didn't make either of them uncomfortable, they just shrugged it off, students were gonna stare at the two most popular students in the school.

"Greetings Minato-kun." A voice called out and Minato looked at Hidetoshi a now reformed man thanks to Minato who he owed greatly.

"Sup man hows it going?" Minato asked.

"Splendid and for that I must thank you the student body is warming upto me now." Minato smiled "No problem keep it going."

Hidetoshi smile "If you ever have a problem come talk to me alright?"

"Sure I'll remember that seeya later." Minato waved.

"Hey man." Minato looked and saw Kazushi waving at him he wasn't in the boxing club rather than in Kendo but he was good friends with the bluenette because of Minato's rich past with Kendo the two often practiced with each other.

"Yo hows your leg going?" Minato asked.

"Therapy started and my nephew agreed." He said clearly happy.

"Thats great heal up and we'll have a match soon."

Kazushi grinned "Yeah and I'm gonna leave you in dust later bro." He waved and went off.

"Wow someone is pretty popular." Yukari said smiling at Minato.

"Jealous?" Minato teased and Yukari smacked him.

"Shut up." She pouted as they went into the homeroom.

The classes began with Miss Toriumi teaching composition, Minato smirked Maya had a crush on him maybe he could use that to his advantage, Minato decided to go back early as the boxing club will be opened tomorrow.

He met Junpei on the way, Yukari decided to go earlier saying that she had something important to do.

"So how was school?" Minato asked.

"Shut it dude who cares about school the full moon is near."

"You should say that to senpai." Minato smirked as Junpei went pale.

The door to the dorm opened as the two went in, standing there was a rather impatient Yukari who quickly turned towards them.

"Oh your here perfect timing." Yukari said confusing the males.

"Perfec timing?" Minato repeated as Yukari looked up "Hey Fuuka is Aigis ready?"

The two girls walked down with Aigis in a Gekkoukan winter girls uniform.

"How does she look?" Fuuka asked.

"This is how I look." Aigis answered.

"Man Aigis you look hot..." Junpei had his mouth open wide.

"Is that a compliment or are is my system overheating?" Aigis asked oblivious.

"Nahh you look good anyone would go head over heels for ya." He said as he nudged Minato, Yukari noticed this and dug her heels into Junpei's foot making him wince from the pain.

"How does it feel Aigis?" Minato asked he wanted to make sure that Aigis wouldn't overheat from the winter clothes.

"Its tight around here." She motioned to her chest "Since Yuakri-san's chest is a bit-" She was stopped mid sentence as Yukari clasped her mouth with her hand blushing furiously.

"No no no you didn't have to say that..." Yukari yelled while Junpei snickered "Thats right Aigis give me all the measurements in numbers..."

Minato smacked Junpei on the head "Shut it Junpei."

"Man you do make a 'good couple' Violent and hot headed. " Junpei muttered.

"What was that?" Yukari asked with rage.

"What was what?" Junpei smiled ignoring his previous comment.

"So is Aigis coming to school?" Minato asked and Yukari nodded.

"Yeah she said she wanted to go to school so I said something to Mitsuru-senpai as a joke but the chairman overhead and thought it was a good idea so as of tomorrow she'll be a junior." Yukari finished.

"Yes I wish to accompany Minato-san in school and protect him from any shadows that may exist."

"That will create more problems Aigis which is exactly I am worried about." Yukari said.

"I will make adjustments as problems arise."

"Yeah you do that."

"Woof Woof." Koromaru barked and Aigis translated it for them "He says I want to go to school to."

Yukari sighed "Sorry Koro-chan."

"Be glad Koro-chan." Junpei and Minato said in unison and then shared a laugh.

Ken suddenly came downstairs "Evening senpai." He greeted.

"Yo Ryu." Minato smiled.

"Can we go to taratus tonight? I want to train with all of you."

Minato pondered it for a while they didn't went to tartarus in a long time and with the full moon coming the time was ideal.

"Sure everyone get ready we'll be kicking some asses tonight."

"HELL YEAH." Junpei cheered.

Minato went upstairs to prepare for his trek to the tower.

"Ohh master summon me I'll charm your pants off." Nero said aloud.

Minato blushed "Stop it Nero Thanatos was alot better."

"HEY SAY SOMETHING THANATOS." Minato yelled.

"Yes..." Thanatos spoke his answer direct and quick, Minato sighed grabbing a couple of beads and balm of lifes from his desk.

Minato equipped Lucifer blade and a rather studry blue hoodie even though it was hot, the hood made his defense better.

The group along with Ken went to tartarus as Minato explained everything to the kid.

"Alright Ken, this is the tower, a bit of basics only 5 people can enter at once, we'll take turns between people when someone is tired, the tower begins at the top of the stairs, and about the battles keep moving, use your spear with caution as it can cause harm to your team members, you seem to have healing spells whenever someone is hurt, stop attacking and heal them, summon your persona with intelligence don't go all crazy and summon him for all the little things." He shot a glance to Junpei who looked down "If you think you can defeat a shadow with your persona attack with your weapon and last don't feel alone we all are here."

Ken smiled "I promise not to let you down senpai."

"Good." Minato smiled turning to the group "The team will be Ken, Akihiko Yukari and Mitsuru." The selected nodded walking towards the terminal.

The team entered into the unholy tower, on floor 108, Fuuka told them only a few floors later they would fight the guardian.

Ken was surprisingly good with the spear his small stature made it easy for him to dodge the enemy's moves, meanwhile inside Minato's mind Nero was throwing a fit.

"Summon me you dolt." She yelled and Minato sighed "Don't you want a grand entry?"

There was silence for a while but then a smooch was heard "Master you are simply brilliant." Minato blushed again but shook it off, God knows what would Yukari do if she saw him like this.

"I wonder if the shadow copies appear here." Minato asked as he slashed a Jotun in one strike, The World made him overpowered for smaller shadows now.

"I agree we could take them down along with the shadows." Akihiko said as he punched the hell out of a Gigas finally ending with a uppercut that killed it.

The group reached the 110th floor and as usual there were no other shadows, just a teleporter.

Minato commanded Mitsuru "Senpai you seem tired you can go down Junpei will take your place." Mitsuru was breathing hard as she nodded "Wise choice Arisato I do feel a bit tired, keep caution everyone." She warned as she went into the teleporter and a few moments later a cheerful Junpei appeared.

"Alright lets kiss some ass." Junpei cheered but Fuuka cut in "Minato-kun there is an extremely powerful shadow in the middle it looks like the dancers from the floor below but it is way more powerful with wind and charm attacks."

"Aww man why did I have to come?" Junpei was down hearing the word wind.

Minato smirked "I'll take care of it." He stepped forward with the team following behind him to watch his always amazing peformance.

"Alright Nero lets see what you got." Minato told her and she cheered "Summon me I'll leave them speechless." Summoning a card, Minato crushed it.

"COME FORTH NERO." Minato commanded as the shattered crystal came together to bring out his newest persona Nero of The World arcana, the empress of Rome manifested itself infront of Minato, her appearance was not different but this time she was wielding a huge crimson sword with dents and sometime written of it "From the kingdom of heaven and hell." Nero's power was huge and to think she was the second World persona he got.

She turned to Minato "Yes master?" She winked at the blunette.

"Woah what a babe." Junpei's mouth was wide open his eyes darting across her every feature.

Someone like Akihiko even was speechless marveling her beauty, while Ken was blushing.

Nero turned towards the shadow, her eyes glowing with bloodlust "So you want me to kill it?" Minato nodded "Yeah lets see what you got.."

"ALPHA BLASTER." Minato yelled and Nero pointed her sword towards the shadow, a low light shone from the tip but it grew larger, it kept growing until it became a size of a basketball, still onto her sword, Saber then smirked launching it towards the shadow, the ball of light it the shadow and then exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke.

"Wicked." Minato muttered marveling at her power while the group looked on shocked except for the males who were marveling something other than her power.

The smoke cleared but the shadow was still alive, much to the user and persona's annoyance.

"Annoying little pest." Nero growled.

"Finish it off Blossoms of the Court." Minato ordered as Nero ran...more than floated at high speed towards the shadow that was on its feet, she drew out her sword and jumped up, slashing the floating head of the shadow and then bringing it down cleaving the shadow's body as the shadow split into half, red petals flew everywhere, seemingly coming out from the impact.

The shadow gave a screech as it melted into ichor and Nero put a hand on her chest "Bow before the empress."

Minato clapped at the power, even though she was short and looked frail her handling of the sword but even more impressive than Minato's own "Wicked Nero."

"Why thank you." Nero giggled and then looked at the rest of teenagers there, Akihiko was now staring at her impressed with her power more than her beauty, Ken was told by Yukari to look away, who was almost glaring at the both of them.

Nero turned to Minato "Who's the pervert?" She asked and Minato answered "That's Junpei my teammate." Nero looked at Junpei again who was not drooling "S-She's a goddess.."

"Stop undressing me with your eyes it creepy as hell." Nero yelled pointing her sword at Junpei who yelped and backed away but continued to stare at her along with Akihiko and Yukari.

"Shut it peasents only Master Minato is allowed to stare at me for more than 10 seconds." She yelled and Minato sighed "Get back inside Nero."

"Ofcourse Minato-sama." She smiled as she disappeared and Minato turned towards the group "Hhmm? Whats wrong?"

"Where did you get that persona?" Yukari asked as she stared suspiciously at Minato with a mix of anger in it.

Minato sighed "Its a goddamn perosna brunette chill."

"Persona? That was a freaking goddess..." Junpei yelled "Those eyes, that face, those legs and that chest...oh man." Junpei was on cloud 9.

"Shut it stupei." Yukari smacked him on the head.

"But man Minato." The blunette turned towards Akihiko "She was powerful she was even better at handling her sword with you and Mitsuru combined."

"Yeah her attacks were pretty powerful too...and so beautiful.." Yukari said dreamily.

"She's Nero I recently got her last night in my dream." Minato answered "With this power I feel I can atleast slowed Chaos down without it taking control."

"Yes the power was mind blowing." Fuuka said through Juno.

"I'm blushing here." Nero giggled clearly happy with the heart warming comments.

"Let's head back.." Minato ordered as they went up two floors before returning to the ground floor from there they went back to the dorm, tomorrow Aigis would start her first day as a student and Yukari felt a bit pissed seeing all the girls around Minato, she tried her best to mask the jealousy away, gave a goodnight kiss to Minato and laid on her bed.

"Nobody should come near Minato." Yukari couldn't help it she just loved him far too much.

"Oh hehehehe." A voice similar to Yukari laughed but the tone was sadistic.

"Poor me wanting nothing else than to kill everyone and live with Minato-sama..."

* * *

**Alright I'm heading off today's my last exam after that peace, expect daily updates from now now seeya I'll post Nero's stats next time.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**100 reviews! Thank you everyone.**

**Blac : Thanks for the review I love Nero so thats why I decided to put her first, I'll add the archer and true assassin later on, I don't like the fox girl she's just weird.**

**They will have there noble attacks with Nero unleashing it in the coming chapters keep watching.**

**DF: The shadows fight's are about to begin, stay tuned thanks for the review**

**Chikara : No problem, I recently started Fate/Extra and loved Nero it isn't as much awesome as persona but its still pretty good.**

**Prime : Lol thats junpei thanks for the review**

**THANK GOD EXAMS ARE OVER PHEW NOW TIME TO SPEED THE FIC UP, EXPECT FAST UPDATES FROM NOW ON, Just review the story thats all I need.**

* * *

Minato woke up with a jerk, as usual his face and body sweaty, breathing heavily.

"Fuck." He pushed himself out of bed, walking towards his sink, he needed to cool his throbbing and hot head.

Turning the tap on he lowered his sweaty head lower, cool water ran through his hair, adding a bit of calmness.

"Tch...I killed that guy why does the nightmares still haunt me?" Minato asked himself but then a horrible thought hit him "Is he...still alive?" That possibility made him shake his head "Nahh..I killed him...or someone else did but still he's gone yep no need to worry Minato." He assured himself but deep down he knew not everything was right.

Sighing he glanced at his clock 5 am, school would start in a couple of hours.

"Dammit I haven't slept peacefully since God knows when."

Taking his uniform out from his closet, he made his way towards the showers hoping to remove the dream still etched into his brain.

Pulling on his uniform and then placing his mp3 around the neck, Minato made his way down to see Aigis and Yukari standing there.

"Greetings Minato-san."

"Morning Minato." Yukari greeted.

Minato yawned "Sup so ready to go?"

"Stupei said we should go together and Fuuka wanted to go too...so we just have to wait." Minato nodded "Alright hopefully it wont be too long."

"Morning everyone." Fuuka came down smiling.

"Good now Junpei should be here.." Minato said.

15 mintues later...

"Alright screw this I'm beating the daylights out of him." Minato hissed stomping his way upstairs.

"Think he will be alright?" Fuuka asked.

"I doubt it.." Yukari answered.

"Hostility levels rising upstairs particularly of Minato-san." Aigis noted.

"WOAH MINATO." Junpei yelled.

"I WAS JUST COMING."

"In your boxers?" A loud smack was heard "Get dressed asshat." Minato yelled stomping down.

Minato was pissed, Junpei instead of getting dressing was sleeping with a pair of boxers on pissing Minato off, after a while Junpei came down rubbing his head giving a hint where exactly Minato hit.

The juniors took off to the school together chatting and explaining Aigis about what the school is.

"Ah so fangirls are classified as 'annoying'?" Aigis asked.

"You bet." Minato answered.

"And what are fanboys classified as?" Aigis asked causing Yukari to sigh.

"Dumb." She answered simply.

"Understood." Aigis answered adding the information into her memory bank.

The train stopped and the juniors stepped out walking towards the school with everyone giving Aigis a tour of the school.

"You know? Giving Aigis a tour of the school...it reminds me when I gave you a tour when you first came." Yukari smiled looking at Minato.

"Yeah I had to keep my distance from the gun wielding crazy woman." Minato chuckled and Yukari blushed.

"Hey I thought you were a shadow." Yukari defended herself.

"Shadow's aren't hot." Minato grinned causing Yukari to giggle.

"Lets not forget Minato knocking Akihiko-san out with a single punch." Junpei added.

"You were about to be next until redhead came into the picture." Minato answered.

"Thank you senpai." Junpei said aloud.

"Uuumm what exactly happened?" Fuuka who was lost asked.

"I wish to know as well." Aigis added.

Yukari began "When Minato first came into the dorm, he arrived during the dark hour, making all of us think he was a shadow so senpai and stupei attacked him."

"W-What happened then?" Fuuka asked.

"Well Minato knocked out senpai in a punch but I came in saved senpai and gave Minato a good thrashing." Junpei grinned.

"Sorry Junpei-kun we already heard that Minato-kun was about to punch you too." Fuuka smiled.

"Awww man.."

Yukari laughed "And the next day stupei was scared of even going near Minato so he begged me to show him the way to school."

Minato chuckled "Well your lucky I was already in a bad mood so I could have knocked his lights out." Junpei paled.

"And who could forget the posts on the student message board." Junpei said "A new charismatic enigma, the mysterious Minato Arisato of class 2F instantly going out with the untouchable Yukari Takeba."

"I read those I didn't know either Yukari-chan or Minato-kun but the thread was full of death threats and cute remarks." Fuuka said.

"Typical." Yukari muttered.

"Also alot of people were saying that Minato stole Akihiko's thunder, he was the second coming of Akihiko Sanada." Junpei said.

"And do I regret that." Minato sighed.

"Minato-san why are people staring at us?" Aigis asked and Minato looked around, people were indeed staring at them with a mix of lust and jealousy.

"Woah check her out." A second year said.

"She's hot."

"Skank how dare she walks with Minato-sama."

"I'll kill her."

Minato glared at the boys who quickly stopped, while Yukari threw a glare at the girls who akin to the boys stopped talking at once and then ran away.

"Just ignore them Aigis and if anyone asks you to go on a date refuse at once." Minato ordered.

"Roger."

The group walked into the building everyone minus Aigis walked towards the classes while the android walked into the faculty office.

Ms toriumi walked into the class along with Aigis behind her, she stepped on the podium.

"Class we have a new student who will be joining us, she just transferred here." She gestured to Aigis who still was stoic.

"Please introduce yourself." Toriumi asked.

Aigis bowed a bit "My name is Aigis, I am pleased to meet you all." She gave a weak smile.

"Aigis? What a strange name I wonder if she was born overseas." Toriumi wondered as she flipped through a file "Anything else should I know? Humanoid tactical weapon?" The member of SEES paled at hearing this.

"Christ." Minato muttered.

"Wha?" Yukari was horrified while Junpei was sweating.

"Clearly that's a mistake you can't believe everything you read." The member of SEES relaxed abit.

"You can s-say that again teach." Junpei gave a broken smile.

"Now where do you want to sit?" Toriumi asked Aigis who looked around the classroom "I wish to sit beside Minato-san." Aigis replied causing the gossip to grow more.

"How dare she?" A girl snarled.

"Man Arisato gets all the girls." A classmate groaned.

"Sit on my lap." Another one grinned but paled at the horrific glare that Minato sent him along with a 'I'll slit your throat' gesture.

Toriumi felt a bit of jealousy as she looked towards Minato, she was about to get lost in his big, silver eyes until she spoke "W-Well if Minato-kun is alright with it." She quickly answered figuring Minato would say no.

"Okay Aigis can sit beside me and Yukari." Minato answered he didn't want Aigis anywhere far especially with all the perverts in the class and almost baby like nature of the robot.

"But...only two chairs at a time." Toriumi protested

Minato smiled at her taking advantage of his complete hermit social link "Please Miss To-ri-umi?" His voice was full of charm abiding the teacher to his will.

"S-Sure...Aigis please grab a chair and desk from there and place it next to Minato-kun." She quickly said while trying to hide her blush by erasing the blackboard.

Aigis thanked her and then grabbed a chair and desk placing it next to Minato.

"This spot will be perfect I wish to be beside him at all times." Aigis declared as she sat next to Minato who panicked.

Yukari stood up "AIGIS?" She glared at the robot.

"Woo battle for Minato's heart." A student said aloud and Yukari glared at her.

"You can sit down Yukari, Minato is still beside you." A female classmate teased.

Yukari threw her hands up "Arrgghh.." She sat down still glaring at the android.

Minato sighed inside "Dammit lets hope nothing awkward happens."

The classes went on normally, Aigis seemed to blend well into the school, and fortunately nobody noticed that she was a robot, although one student did ask why was she wearing a winter uniform but Minato quickly answered saying that she was quite prone to catching a cold.

Minato was chatting with Junpei, Yukari and Aigis during until she received a text message from Akihiko telling him to meet him at the gate just as school ends AT ALL COSTS.

Minato sighed he was hoping for a chance to knock out a few boxers, but he couldn't argue with Akihiko and this sounded important, he turned down Yukari's proposal for a date telling her the reason which she had no problem with, Minato met with Akihiko at the school gate, the silvertte was carrying a briefcase and looked...excited?

"Oh there you are, there is something I have to do, and I want you to come with me." Akihiko said.

"I wanted to knock a few guys." Minato crossed his arms and Akihiko glared "This is more important lets get GOING." He screamed the last word and Minato sighed "Geez don't yell or I'll knock ya just like the first day."

Akihiko chuckled somehow even though Minato was a year younger than his, he felt alot closer to him more than any of his classmate that and he had nothing but respect for Minato, about his strength and his vow of moving forward...something that Akihiko couldn't do until now, he missed his dead sister and he even cried a few times remembering her something that Minato never did and that made him strong.

"ONWARDS TO DESTINATION X." Minato yelled smacking Akihiko telling him to lead the way.

The two walked with occasional chatting between them until they reached the Strip Mall, Minato couldn't find anything special about it until a certain young man stepped out from Wild Duck burger, clad in a maroon suit and brown pants along with a beanie, Mitsuru told Minato about him, he was the former member of SEES Shinjiro Aragaki.

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko and glared "Dammit your starting to get on my nerves." Akihiko wasn't fazed by the glare, he walked towards him "Sorry the situation has changed but this time I ain't asking." He thrusted the briefcase into Shinjiro's arms.

"We have new enemies." Akihiko said and Shinjiro continued to glare at him "So?"

"There's more Ken Amada has joined our team." This shocked Shinjiro.

"The hell are you talking about?" He almost yelled much to Minato's shock.

"He has the potential and Ikutsuki-san okayed it he's now a member of our team." Akihiko answered.

Shinjiro looked at the briefcase and then at Akihiko and then at the briefcase again "Let me ask you one thing...was it his desision to join SEES?"

"Yeah."

Shinjiro took a deep breath "I see then count me in..."

Akihiko's serious look turned into a huge smile he didn't say anything but the look on his face said all.

Shinjiro turned towards Minato who was silent until now "So your the one leading the operations now?"

Minato nodded "Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly are you fighting for?" Shinjiro asked.

Minato looked him dead in the eye "Fighting to get rid of the dark hour and shadows cause I fucking hate them both." Shinjiro studied him carefully then a slight smile came to his lips "I see well then you do your thing and I'll do mine.." He turned to Akihiko "Is my room still vacant?"

"Yeah.."

"I see..." Without anything else he moved forward "You guys go on I'll be back at the dorm." He yelled and then took off.

"Woah badassery much?" Minato said causing Akihiko to chuckle "Shinji is always like that."

"Woah senpai I thought you were in love with Mitsuru...your drooling." Minato said and Akihiko turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Why you." He yelled trying to aim a punch but Minato dodged and ran away with Akihiko behind him, the two ran all the way to the dorm.

The two arrived at the dorm with Akihiko out of breath while Minato looked fine, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Minato." Yukari smiled "We gained a new member remember the guy who came at the back alley? He's joining us."

"Yeah I know." Minato answered throwing his bag on the couch and then streching.

"Shinjiro-senpai kicks ass man noway we can loose now." Junpei grinned.

"Shinjiro-senpai seems very strong...but is he dependable?" Ken asked and Minato stared at him was that a little bit of hate and anger? Minato shook it off throwing a collective goodnight to the team before heading up, the three seniors were there standing next to the vacant room which Shinjiro will take.

"I am truly glad to have you back Shinjiro...Welcome back Arisato." She greeted and Minato waved making way to his room.

"I don't know what affected you to pick your evoker again, but I won't ask though." Mitsuru said.

"I appreciate that maybe if you keep quiet and someday if I am in a good enough mood I'd tell ya." Shinjiro said causing Minato to snicker.

"Burn." He said walking towards the room.

"Hey Minato when are we going to taratus?" Akihiko asked throwing a few jabs.

"Tomorrow so that senpai can get a rest." Minato said.

"But I'm already fine now." Mitsuru said.

"Not you redhead I mean Shinjiro-senpai." Minato sighed walking into his room.

"Woah did he just call you a redhead?" Shinjiro asked surprised.

Mitsuru sighed "Arisato has a tendency for nicknames."

"I can't wait to see what he names you." Akihiko chuckled.

The next day went normally, nothing too special, just Toriumi gave a few blushing glances to Minato much to the surprise of everyone and to the hatred of Yukari.

Minato walked back alone that day since Yukari had practice and Junpei was visiting someone.

Minato opened the doors and saw no one except for Shinjiro resting on the couch, he looked at the blunette "Hey."

"Yo Shinpai." Minato waved shocking Shinjiro.

"What did you call me?" Shinjiro shot a glare at Minato.

"Shinpai...cause dammit your name is so frickin long especially with the senpai in the end." Shinjiro was surprised usually everyone including Mitsuru thought twice before talking to him but Minato told him that straight to his face without stammering.

Shinjiro didn't say anything for a few seconds but then chuckled "You got balls."

"Well duh..." Minato answered eating instant ramen.

"So I heard from Aki that you are one big ass kicking machine." Shinjiro said.

"Yeah usually just for shadows." Minato answered sitting on the couch.

"Shut up I saw you kicking the punks around with ease." Minato chuckled "Yeah..we'll be heading to tartarus tonight so be ready senpai." Minato told as he got up and walked towards his room.

"Wasen't my name Shinpai for you?" Shinjiro asked with a frown.

"Aww do you miss it already." Minato chuckled.

"Shut up." Shinjiro yelled.

Minato snickered and then went up preparing for the trek, the full moon was 3 days away, and Minato had to be prepared.

The group walked into tartatus, but this time Minato noticed Ken glaring at Shinjiro whenever Shinjiro was looking away, Minato made a mental note to ask Ken as he didn't wanted any cracks between the team especially near the full moon.

"Alright the team will be Shinpai, Akihiko-senpai Aigis and..." Minato looked at the remaining members "Ken.." Minato wanted to see how Ken would act with Shinjiro around in battle.

The selected walked towards the terminal on floor 110.

"Minato-kun I can sense a barrier a few floors up, I recommend that you reach it tonight."

"Thats the plan." Minato answered looking at his team "Alright lets go Shinpai will be at the front along with Akihiko with Ken in the middle Aigis and I will be at the back." Minato ordered as everyone took the positions.

"Something is up with Ken, he keeps glaring daggers at senpai, I don't like it." Minato thought.

"By the way.." Shinjiro's voice broke Minato from his thoughts "Whats the door beside the stairs? The huge golden one?"

"Oh that appeared out of nowhere one day, we call it Monad it is full of fucking powerful shadows, we only go there for training as far as I know it actually goes downwards instead of moving up a floor."

"I see I wanna take it on someday." Shinjiro said and Minato nodded "After the full moon ofcoruse."

"Minato-kun a total of 5 shadows are coming your way." Fuuka warned them as Minato grinned "Alright." He summoned a card of Nero.

"Come forth Ne-" He was about to crush the card but Akihiko stopped him "Woah wait a minute, we'll handle this stay back and watch the show."

Akihiko turned to Shinjiro "Ready Shinji?"

"You bet." Shinjiro placed his evoker on the temple and shot, the broken shards flew and combined together summoning his persona, his persona looked alot like Polydeuces but with a sword sticking to his chest and riding on a weird horse.

"Castor slaughter them all." Shinjro ordered as the persona ran towards group of shadows and then flew up using the horse as support landing on the shadows creating a shockwave.

"Woah nice move." Minato clapped as almost all the shadows were dead except for a weakened Bestial Wheel.

Ken's eyes opened wide in hate that consumed him, his glared increased by a few inches, he wanted to grab his spear and stick it inside Shinjiro's gut avenging his mother, Shinjiro killed her its all his fault, shaking with anger he raised his own evoker and then shot.

"NEMESIS." He yelled as the his persona appeared as a spikey circle supported on two legs and two arms protruding from each sides and an oddly smiling face between it.

The strange persona's body began to spin quickly as it charged towards the bestial wheel, ripping it apart from the spikes, the shadow was slaughtered as it gave a last screech before turning to ichor.

"Good one Ken." Minato complimented "Lets keep moving on just a few more floors." Minato ordered as the team began walking, Minato caught up with Aigis who was at the back and whispered "Hey Aigis don't tell everyone but you sense something weird with Shinjiro and Ken?" Minato asked his voice dead low so that nobody could hear him and switching to Thoth so that Fuuka couldn't sense what they were saying.

Aigis turned towards him "Yes Minato-san I did detect something strange, Amada-san's heartbeat and blood pressure were rising while he looked at Shinjiro-san."

"Thanks Aigis I wonder whats up with them. Minato wondered.

The group climbed up a floor and then everything went horribly wrong.

"Everyone you have been separated." Fuuka shouted.

"Damn the tower and its sneaky traps. Minato muttered as he touched the microphone on his ear "Everyone can you hear me?" Minato asked no response.

"EVERYONE?" Minato asked and was about to ask again when Fuuka's voice cut in.

"MINATO-KUN HURRY THEY ARE GETTING ATTACKED BY THE REAPER." Fuuka yelled as Minato's eye opened wide, he started running asking Fuuka for directions.

"Where are they." Minato asked casting a Sukukaja to increase his pace.

"Go left and then take a turn." Fuuka told him.

"Shit I hope everything is fine...hold on." Minato yelled as he ran faster.

...

"Polydeuces." Akihiko summoned as the long haired persona charged at the reaper, who raised his guns and shot blasting the charging persona back with a gust of wind, hurting Akihiko as well.

"Son of a bitch." Shinjiro yelled as he ran towards the reaper, the ax swinging in his arms, he tried to ram it through his shoulder but the reaper quickly brought his revolver opposite of it thus blocking the ax, Shinjiro tired to put a bit of pressure hoping it would break the gun but nothing happened and the reaper was barely trying.

"Fuck." Shinjiro kicked reaper in the legs, making it back away, a little bit hurt, wasting no time Shinjiro summoned Castor ramming the reaper towards the wall.

The reaper quickly stood up pissed at Shinjiro who smirked "Bring it you over grown asshole." The reaper gave out a horrific scream as it raised it guns and shot creating a huge ball of purple energy infront of it, he then launched it at Shinjiro who put his ax forward in order to lessen the damage but to no avail, the almighty attack blasted him back slamming him on the wall.

"Shit Shinji." Akihiko cursed as he tried to get up, he tried to summon his persona again but the reaper shot the evoker reducing it to dust, also hurting Akihiko's hand in the process "Shit Ken heal Shinjiro at once." Akihiko commanded to Ken who blinked.

"I can't heal him not him." Ken gritted his teeth as he watched Shinjiro's back against the wall coughing out blood, but that didn't change his mind, Shinjiro could die right now for all he cares.

"KEN HEAL HIM." Akihiko shouted.

"NO." Ken yelled "I refuse." He yelled shocking Akihiko, raising his evoker to his head, he summoned Nemeis, instead of healing he shot a Zionga at the reaper, who barely flinched, lowering his guns away from Shinjiro he looked at Ken "Thou shall perish foolish child." He spoke in the same demonic voice, raising a gun a black circle appeared under Ken's feet with mist coming out.

"KEN." Akihiko yelled as he tried to get up but the wind spell did too much damage as he fell back on a knee.

Ken could feel the life leaving him, he could faint at any given second, but he couldn't avenge his mother, he would die without killing Shinjiro.

"Thats not fair I can't die without doing it first." Ken told himself as the black mist increased, he was about to say his goodbyes until he felt a hand push him out of the way along with a yell that sounded like "Alice."

Ken was pushed back by the hand of a certain bluentte, Minato Arisato, who glared at the reaper.

"Bastard..." Minato cursed but then looked at Ken "You and I will have a talk later Ken." Minato shot a glare at Ken who was terrified.

The reaper tried to run away, he knew that Minato would rip him apart in seconds now, casting another Sukukaja he appeared infront of the reaper just as he turned "Oh no you don't." Minato yelled charign his fist with a Morning Star slamming it onto his stomch.

The reaper gave out a scream as it staggered back "THANATOS." Minato yelled as the death god appeared, grabbing the reaper by its clothes slamming its head into the wall multiple times.

"Megidola." Minato commaned as a ball of purple engergy formed between Thanatho's jaw who was still cluthcing an injured reaper, the ball let loose at point blank range towards the reaper.

There was a huge explosion and alot of smoke formed because of the attack, and when the smoke cleared, the reaper was on the ground almost dead, Minato walked towards him, raising his hand he shot a ball of golden energy at Shinjiro who felt all the pain leaving him he slowly got up, his eyes fixed on the almost dead reaper and Minato "Shit Aki wasn't kidding." He looked at Ken who was glaring at him but quickly turned his head away, Shinjiro smirked "He hates me all right."

Minato walked towards the reaper grabbing it by its cloth and slamming him onto the wall.

"JUST DIE ALREADY DAMMIT." Minato yelled as he impaled a short onto it's chest making black ichor spill out, Minato rotated the swiord creating a hole in the reaper's chest who was begging now but the bluentte paid no heed.

"Cresent Mirror." Minato whispered as a ball of light was created in his palm, he brought it forward towards the huge wound on the reaper's chest.

"Smile you son of a bitch." Minato smirked as threw the ball towards the hole on its chest.

A bright light exploded from within the reaper reducing it to dust, the flash of light caused everyone to cover there eyes, when they opened them the reaper was no more, only Minato was standing there.

"Holy shit." Shinjiro cursed after seeing Minato's power.

"Umm.s-senpai." Ken walked towards Minato trying to reason with him but Minato stopped him by raising a hand "Later...I found the stairs this is the last floor lets move on after that we can head back."

The group walked in silence mostly because of the pissed off aura Minato was giving as a team leader he never liked immature and stupid actions from any of his team mates he even scolded Mitsuru and Akihiko the seniors whenever they did something stupid.

The green light flash on the ground floor and the exploring party returned back much to the relief of everyone.

"Thank goodness your all safe." Fuuka smiled and everyone else than Minato smiled.

Minato turned to Ken with a look of anger and everybody knew what was coming next "Alright I'll be striaght up what the fuck was that?" Minato hissed at the younger boy who flinched at his tone.

"Shinjiro was hurt and was about to die if another blow hit him and then Akihiko your senior commanded you to heal him and what did you do? The most stupidest thing ever instead of healing a wounded ally you ignored his pain and blindly attacked the reaper dammit what was that about?" Minato yelled as he stomped the ground.

"I...I.." Ken tried to speak.

"Spit it dammit if have a pretty good reason for doing something idiotic as that then lets hear it." Minato shouted.

"Hey Minato calm down.." Akihiko tried to calm him but Minato shot back "Shut up I'm talking." He yelled and Akihiko shrank back nobody could stand upto Minato right now.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock..." Minato imitated a clock as he waited for Ken "Well? Is there a reason or are you just too thick headed?" Minato said.

Ken wanted to scream and curse at Minato and Shinjiro they knew nothing but the look on Minato's face told him not to utter a word.

"Arisato...maybe Amada couldn't handle the pressure very well." Mitsuru tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? Thats why he attacked the reaper? If thats the case why did he even join, if you fight in tartarus your gonna have to act cool not like a raging lunatic." Minato glared at Ken who was still quiet.

"Hmph...last straw Ken if you anything stupid like that ever again you'll be banned from SEES." Minato warned "Apologize to Shinjiro right now." Ken's eye widened at his commaned as he yelled "NO I WON'T." He screamed and Minato yelled back.

"The fuck is wrong with you kid?" Minato screamed as Ken flinched and went quiet again "If you have a reason for acting pissed then dammit tell me wether Shinjiro stole your stupid magna or ate your cookies." Minato hissed "Still waiting for a logical answer Amada."

Ken looked at his team almost everyone was a bit pissed at his actions earlier except for Shinjiro and Akihiko, he turned to the beanie wearing persona user with a feeble glare "I'm sorry." He said stiffly and then turned around.

"Its alright." Shinjiro replied.

"Well about time you stopped acting like an idiot." Minato said as he turned around "Lets go back." He ordered walking...more than stomping off, Yukari ran behind him trying to calm him down.

Ken wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, he will not be act or be weak infront of Shinjiro his mother's killer.

He started walking with his head down, as everyone else started walking too, they could hear Yukari trying to calm the enraged Minato down.

"NO THATS WAS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING EVER EVEN JUNPEI WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT." They heard Minato scream and deep down nobody could argue with that.

Akihiko walked with his head down, Shinjiro almost died and he was powerless and Ken made it painfully clear that he hated Shinjiro because he was a killer, shoving the thoughts away he walked with the group but he didn't notice a figure behind him.

A silver haired figure walked out from behind the pillar, sporting a red vest and black pants, his eyes were golden, his face had a sick smile on his face.

"Hehehehe powerless me trying to save a killer." Shadow Akihiko laughed "You'll see things soon enough."

* * *

**Sorry to all the Ken fans there I just don't like him.**

**Now that I'm free I'll be fixing the god awfull and silly mistakes in the past chapter aswell. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Michelle : No problem, Minato's gonna chew Ken out for what happened in the next full moon.**

**Chikara : Lol thanks this chapter is all about the full moon fight.**

**Nick : Nobody wants to be on this side of Minato.**

* * *

Minato laid in his bed the next day tomorrow would be a full moon, after this only 3 will remain, sighing his mind wandered to last night, the stupid decision by Ken, just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"Brat.." Minato muttered, normally he would be up for school but today he was wanting to get up.

"Master are you still angry?" A sweet voice called out and Minato know the only one who was causing a ruckus in his mind for a few days.

"Yeah pretty much." Minato answered.

"You need to relax master or else you might not keep a cool head during the battle." Nero suggested and Minato sighed "I know but dammit thinking about it makes me angry, there is something up between them and I need to find out." Minato said getting up from his bed, streching and doing a few light jumps.

"Good boy.." Nero giggled and Minato looked annoyed "I am your master.."

"Yes preator.." She saluted causing Minato to chuckle "Yanno having you around might not be such a bad idea."

Nero gave a big smile "Reallllly?" She cheered.

"Backstabber.." Thanatos's voice called out and Minato chuckled again "Alright keep quiet I need to change, but be ready I'll be using the both of you tomorrow."

"Yes.."

"Roger Preator."

Minato went to the showers and then got dressed, walking down he saw Yukari and Fuuka chatting.

"Morning." They both greeted, Minato covered up a yawn "Morning to you too." Fuuka wanted to wait for Junpei but the couple quickly told her to stay or go with them, having no choice Fuuka walked with them.

"Day after tomorrow is the full moon." Yukari noticed glaring at a approaching fangirl who scurried away.

"Yeah I hope everything will be alright." Fuuka was worried, but Minato patted her back "Don't worry we'll kick some major ass."

"That's nice to hear I was worried since it was so close after the holidays." Fuuka smiled.

The day passed normally albeit boring for Minati, since boxing club was closed today, he did hang out with Keisuke raising his rank to 7.

The next day everyone was tense well except for Junpei, he had a huge smile on his face grinning and joking every now and then.

Minato opened the door to the dorm, stepping in getting greeted by everyone.

"Sup everyone." Minato gave a two finger salute.

"Tomorrow is the full moon but we have nothing to worry about, with Shinjiro-kun joining us." Ikutsuki grinned and Minato suddenly found an urge to wring his neck.

"Shinjiro might be powerful be he hasn't been in active combat for a a long time." Mitsuru answered truthfully.

Minato walked towards the kitchen and saw Yukari and Junpei sitting there eating dinner, he sat next to Yukari with a cup of instant ramen.

"Hey Minato sup bro? Being a hero is so cool, I can't wait until tomorrow dude." Junpei gave what Minato thought was the widest grin ever.

"C-Cool.." Minato smiled awkwardly looking at Yukari who just rolled her eyes.

Finally today was the day, Mitsuru agreed everyone should rest and prepare instead of going to school, earlier in the day Ken approached Minato repeatedly apologizing, Minato still couldn't hide his annoyance but forgave him telling him to be sharp next time which Ken obliged.

Night had fell everyone was supposed to be meeting in the command room, but Junpei was nowhere to be found.

"I loacated it, its close by the mall." Fuuka told everyone.

"Well that's good but where in the hell is Junpei?" Minato asked pretty pissed.

"That idiot he knows this is our most important operation." Yukari fumed.

"I saw his backpack on the couch, but Junpei-san isn't here." Ken answered.

"Should I locate him too?" Fuuka asked.

Minato bit his lip, Junpei could be in trouble, but the shadow could wreak havoc in the mall, the situation was a lost on both side.

"If Iori was in trouble, his persona's power could be strong enough for Yamaghishi to sense it, therefore we must proceed with the mission." Mitsuru calmly stated and everybody nodded, walking out of the dorm towards the mall.

"So where is it?" Akihiko asked.

Fuuka had trouble loacting it, the shadow was entangled into some sort of wires, making the finding process tricky.

Suddenly Minato spoke up "I found it.." Everyone turned to him.

"Its in the club." Minato stated as he turned around "Fuuka concentrate there." Fuuka did as commanded and then spoke "Yes I sense it, its acutally there everyone." She told everyone and Minato nodded summoning a sword "Lets go.."

"But Arisato how did you know?" Mitsuru asked curious.

Minato shrugged "I don't know, I ain't nothing compared to Fuuka's ability but only during the full moon I can sense shadows, not there weaknesses but just there locations." He answered and Fuuka looked relieved.

"Thats exceptional." Mitsuru clapped and Minato nodded "Yeah yeah lets haul ass now." He commanded "The team will be Akihiko, Shinjiro and..." He looked at the team he wanted to pick Mitsuru but his eyes trailed down at Ken, he wanted to see if Ken does indeed change, Minato himself was going so healing wasn't going to a problem.

"Ken..." Minato finished turning around "This bastard might be the toughest yet, be ready everyone." He warned walking towards the door kicking it open, the team followed they found nothing out of the ordinary, but Minato took commanded everyone to go lower at the base floor.

"Freaky." Was all that Minato could say, the shadow was enormous with a black body and white mane around its mask, the jet black body had what appeared to be bulbs attached to it, it had four limbs all of them buried deep into the wires system, the air around it cackled with electricity, the wires were everywhere, Minato quickly switched to Thor hoping to lessen the electrical damage.

"Woah freaky bastard." Shinjiro muttered readying his axe.

"This takes the prize." Akihiko stated as he took on a boxer stance.

The shadow noticed the group and gave out a roar making everyone cringe.

"Shut up you bastard." Shinjiro yelled.

The battle had started and Minato issued the orders "Akihiko don't try going for Zio spells they won't work hammer it with all you got, Shinjiro use physicals but don't fight close the wires may shock you, Ken HEAL ANYONE who is hurt." Minato commanded as he summoned a card of Ares.

"Gotacha."

"Who does he think he is?" Shinjiro hissed and Minato yelled back "Your leader dammit."

"Yes senpai."

Blue mist surrounded Minato as he crushed the card "COME FORTH ARES." The god of war manifested and Minato commanded "Cut it through." With a huge war cry, Ares ran towards the shadow raising its huge sword but just as he was about to hit, the wires around the shadow caught him, surprising Minato, he was about to charge but the shadow gave out a screech, glowing blue, the wires around Ares cackled with electricity, Minato found himself getting shocked, Ares screamed in agony as a devastating current ran through him.

"Shit.." Minato cursed as he felt the pain dropping to a knee.

"You okay?" Akihiko asked and Minato nodded without talking he summoned a card "Apollo Agidyne." The sun god appeared and launched a fireball at the shadow who absorbed it with no damage.

"The bastard absorbs Zio and Agi spells." Minato warned all.

"Arisato is everything alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah just found out the bastard absorbs Zio and Agi spells no weakness, I'll report to you once we kill it, stay on standby until I say so." Minato commanded and then disconnected the link.

"Skadi Freeze and shatter it to pieces." Minato crushed the card as the Ice goddess appeared throwing a Nifhliem at the shadow, a huge block of ice freezed the shadow.

Shinjiro smirked "Leave it to me." He raised the evoker to his head and shot, the horse riding persona appeared and Shinjiro commanded "Shatter it." Castor charged towards the shadow and tackled it the shadow didn't move and it was still enclosed in ice, a few cracks appeared but the block of ice didn't shatter.

Minato summoned yet another card "METATRON GOD"S HAND." The angel appeared and rammed it fist on the ground, almost instantly a cloud of electricity appeared above the shadow, the cloud busted open and a huge golden fist came slamming onto the block of ice shattering it completely, a few blocks of ice flew from the impact.

"Amazing senpai." Ken whispered.

"That was...easy.." Akihiko sighed "You took all the fun.." He walked towards the carnage and saw the shadow howling in pain, Akihiko smirked "The end for you." He raised the evoker to his temple but the shadow suddenly stood up and blasted him back with a Ziodyne.

"The fuck?" Shinjiro was shocked as the image of a smoking Akihiko flew back and slammed against the wall.

"Senpai you okay?" Ken asked running a Dia on his hand healing the wounded boxer.

"Yeah it didn't do much damage thanks to Polydeuces but its still alive?" Akihiko turned towards the shadow which was glowing blue, it suddenly gave a screech and then a vortex of electrcity engulfed it, the group stared in shock as the open wounds the spilled ichor began to close up all the damage done was being repaired, the electricity disappeared and the shadow again stood without any damage.

"Shit it can heal by absorbing the electricity." Minato cursed as he drew his sword, charging at the shadow, Minato casted a Sukukaja and dashed left to a bundle of wires slashing a couple of wires "Cut the wires down everyone so it can't heal itself." Minato commanded as he slashed another one making the shadow scream.

Shiniro rammed his heavy axe on a bundle of wires cutting them in half while Ken made his persona charge and cut through the wires, the shadow gave out another screech as it blasted the members with a Maziodyne, throwing them backwards except Minato who had Thor equipped but the shadow thought ahead wrapping Minato in the wires, it rammed Minato to the walls multiple times without stopping, the group tried to help but was blasted again by a muti target spell.

"THANTHOS." Minato yelled as the persona appeared using its bare hands it broke Minato free from the wires.

"Brave Blade." Minato ordered as Thanatos flew at the shadow swinging its huge sword hitting ther hermit on the back making the three light bulbs shatter.

The shadow gave out another scream as it rose up, Thanatos disappeared but the shadow continued rising up soaking all the surrounding electrcity and from the looks of things it was preparing for an attack.

"The shadow has alot of electricity charged up." Fuuka warned and Minato walked towards the group, healing all of them with a Salvation.

"It's charging for a powerful attack but it may take sometime this is our chance we have to attack with all we-Argh.." A sharp cry emitted from Minato's mouth, he felt something being stabbed into his shoulder.

Quickly turning around, Minato was met by a fist to his face, he backed away and opened his eyes quickly, it was Yukari standing there with a maniacal smile on her, clutching a blood stained arrow.

"Yukari?" Minato asked surprised.

"Yes baby?" She said seductively and tried to ram the arrow on Minato's chest but he quickly blocked it his eyes locked onto Yukari's brown...no golden eyes he quickly realized who she was it wasn't Yukari it was the shadow of her.

Kicking the shadow in the stomach, Minato pushed her away looking around his eyes opened in horror as Mitsuru, Junpei and Akihiko were there fighting the members of SEES, Minato quickly realized the shadows that manifested days ago finally showed them self.

"Fuck!,everyone attack back these are the copies." He warned and was about to get twacked by another punch by the shadow Yukari but he quickly dodged it, charging his fist with a Ziodyne, He slammed in onto the shadow stomach, the hand glowed brighter and a full charged Ziodyne blasted Yukari away slamming her against the wall.

Wasting no time, Minato tapped on his microphone "YUKARI, MITSURU COME HERE AT ONCE KOROMARU AND AIGIS, STAY WITH FUUKA." He commanded as he looked around.

Shadow Akihiko was fighting Shinjiro who was aware of the shadows exsistence, the shadow tried to go for a jab but Shinjiro caught it and smirked "Your no Aki." He quickly headbutted him, shadow Akihiko staggered back but spoke "Killer." Shinjiro froze with the words a horrible memory hitting his head, and that's all the shadow needed he hit a uppercut throwing Shinjiro to the ground, he wasted no time stomping on his chest brutally.

"SHINJI." Akihiko cried as he saw his friend on the ground, he tried to make a run to save him but was met by a painful heel boot to his groin, he screamed in pain as shadow Mitsuru drove her heels this time to his head making him drop on the ground "Sorry for all the wet dreams Aki." She mocked and Akihiko busted with rage quickly standing up, he rammed his fist on her stomach, the shadow screamed and backed away throwing a puppy look to Akihiko "Would you hurt your love?" She asked and Akihiko snarled "Your no woman that I love."

Shadow Junpei was hammering Ken on the wall multiple times with Ken making no effort to fight back, how could a boy fight against someone taller than him add to the fact that his spear was thrown aside, Minato ran to help him but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around him almost squeezing him to death, Shadow Yukari latched onto him digging her fangs onto his already injured shoulder making him scream in pain, she dug her fangs deeper until someone pushed her off Minato, she stumbled back and saw Yukari glaring at her "Hands off Minato." She snarled summoning IO blasting the shadow back with a Garula, the shadow gritted her teeth "Bitch." She cursed as she lunged forward but was again pushed back by a Megido at point blank range this time by Minato.

Mitsuru took care of her own shadow "You talked a big game during sleep lets see if you can back that up." She raised her rapier to strike but the shadow blocked it with its own "You wouldn't give a shit if all of them get killed." She taunted making Mitsuru mad "JUST SHUT UP." Mitsuru yelled driving a knee to her gut and then slashing her face with her sword, ichor trickled down on the shadow's face who gritted its teeth "Bitch."

Akihiko tackled the fake one off Shinjiro ramming him to the ground punching him on the face multiple times "Who's the weak one now you pathetic asshole." He yelled as he kept punching until the shadow blocked it turning around he aimed a jab striaght onto Akihiko's face making him back wiped the blood and ordered "Shinji go help Ken right now." Shinjiro's eyes darted towards Ken who was getting choked, his eyes opened in worry Shinjiro ran forward, slamming a fist onto Shadow Junpei's face making him let go of Ken, the shadow stumbled back and looked at his attacker Shinjiro who cracked his knuckles "Try to pick on somebody your own size." Ken almost shouted "GET LOST I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." Shinjiro sighed "Don't be an idiot kid." Shinjiro ran forward lifting Junpei off his feet slamming him onto the ground.

"EVERYONE THE SHADOW." Fuuka screamed as everyone stopped the fighting and looked at the shadow, its black body had turned blue, seeing this Shadow Mitsuru smirked "Its done Junpei now." She yelled and Junpei punched the surprised Shinjiro across the face making him back off, before he could react the shadow took a smoke bomb and threw it onto the ground, thick smoke appeared as everyone started coughing and gasping when it cleared the shadows were gone.

"Crap they ran away away." Minato cursed but Fuuka screamed again "ITS ATTACKING THE POWER IS ENORMOUS." The shadow screamed as a huge and bright blue light erupted for the sides, engulfing everyone, Minato could feel the deathly power if Yukari was hit she would die, without thinking he grabbed Yukari by her shoulders, pulling her close almost in a hug, he turned his back against the attack bracing himself, he barely had the time to think about switching to Thor again when electricity erupted in the entire arena, everyone screamed as they felt the almost millions volt running through there viens, the shadow took its time preparing for the attack while the shadows kept SEES busy, Minato clutched Yukari tighter as he screamed the pain was soul shattering, they were stupid to ignore the shadow.

The torture ended as the attack finished, everyone even Akihiko collapsed to the ground in pain while Minato was still standing smoke radiating from his body, he slowly let go off Yukari as he dropped down to a knee, turning around he saw the carnage, Ken was unconscious along with Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro were barely alive but the shadow was still standing, Yukari's started to sob seeing the carnage infront of her.

Minato gritted his teeth looking at the shadow "B-Bastard." It felt like the shock had melted his voacl cords, he tried to get up but collapsed on a knee, Yukari was trying to charge a Dia in order to heal him but the damage was too great and from the looks of things the shadow was already gearing for another attack.

"Preator." Nero's voice called out "Summon me, use my Noble Phantasm, its our only chance." She advised and Minato nodded to her standing up with every bit of energy he summoned a card and then crushed it summoning Nero.

Minato smirked "NOBLE PHANTASM." He yelled and Nero's facial expression hardened, she raised her hand summoning a rose "Behold my glory." She dropped the ground and then lunged towards the shadow, sword in her hand but still continued her speech "Hear the thunderous applause." She cleaved a mass of wires making the shadow scream directing the others wires to her direction but she dodged and continued speaking "My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell... My heaven, reconstructed." She yelled as he slashed the shadows multiple times with roses coming out from the impact, she jumped back driving the sword into the ground, a flash of light exploded and Minato could swear he was in a theater, a beautiful theater with flowers flowing, everything was decorated in red, with Nero standing in the middle "This is where the limelight shines!" She smirked as she drew her sword back into her hand and saw the shadow trying to recover itself but it had already used all the electricity and thanks to Nero's previous slashing the wires were cut off.

"Aestus Domus Aurea." She yelled as her sword glowed red she charged forward with inhuman speed and gave a final, loud slash to the shadow and direct on the mask, making it howl, Nero jumped back and the shadow continued screaming and slowly it dissolved into ichor and finally disappearing, the threater disappeared aswell.

Minato collasped to the ground, breathing heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open, the attack took everything out of him and add the pain he was feeling the worst in a long time, Nero walked towards him with a smile, she bent down cupping his face and pecking him on the cheek "I am impressed I didn't think you would be able handle the energy required for my Noble Phantasm." She whispered a Heartful Cry as Minato slowly felt the pain leaving him but with the exhaustion still present, he looked upto Nero and smiled "Your a total package." Nero giggled pinching his cheek and then disappearing.

Yukari ran upto Minato "Minato are you okay?" She was still sobbing and Minato answered with a weak voice "Yeah, don't worry about me heal the rest." Minato commanded as he slowly got up but fell down on a knee again.

Yukari tapped her earpiece "Aigis come in quick." She commanded and the android came running in, her blue eye widened in seeing everyone on the ground.

"Aigis carry Minato, I'll heal the others." Yukari said running towards the injured ones, Aigis carried Minato in her arms out of the club.

Fuuka sobbed a bit at seeing the members okay, everyone slowly got out from the club, relief on there faces at surviving the mission.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked and received nods from everyone except Minato "Drained."

"What the earth just happened?" Ken asked, all I remember was getting blasted by the blue attack and then everything went black.

"I don't remember things clearly as well, but Arisato screamed something along the lines as Noble and then flower flew everywhere." Mitsuru told them.

"You missed a show." Akihiko chuckled "A great show, Minato summoned the new persona that turned the club into a threater, and you should have seen the slashing of her."

"I remember...the girl was...cute." Shinjiro said as everybody turned towards him "WHAT?" He yelled stomping "Its the truth." Everyone shared a laugh at the expense of a red Shinjiro.

"Well its save to say Arisato saved us again." Mitsuru smiled "Yes but what we did was stupid, ignoring the shadow we were too caught up in anger to even notice it." Minato looked down.

"Everyone I've found Junpei-kun." Everyone turned to Fuuka "He's back at the dorm but something seems strange, the chairman is there too so he should be okay but lets hurry just in case." Everyone nodded and ran towards the dorm, with Aigis still carrying Minato.

...

"So your one of them huh?" Junpei had a sad smile on his face "All those things...you set me up?" Junpei asked and Chidori stared at him blankly "That was..." She was about to complete her sentence when the door to the roof busted open revealing Minato and Yukari.

"Junpei?" Yukari was surprised seeing Junpei being chained up and with a girl standing next to him.

"Tch...there back already?" Chidori panicked especially with Minato she couldn't win, but then she calmed down seeing the exhaustion on Minato's face, with a almost ghost smile Chirdori drew her evoker.

Mitsuru gasped "She's a persona user." Chidori was about to shoot and summon her persona until Junpei tackled her to the ground, making her drop the evoker.

"Senpai get her gun." Mitsuru quickly ran and grabbed the evoker "Aigis restrain her." She commanded and the mechanical maiden quickly grabbed Chidori by both of her arms pinning them to her back.

The chairman came running in "Huh when did she?" He seemed surprised "I didn't have the slightest clue that she was here." Minato looked at him with a glare "When in hell do you know something, how the fuck could you ignore all the yelling from Junpei uptill now."

The chairman paled "I was listening to music.." He thought up a horrible excuse.

"In the dark hour?" Minato snarled

"I seriously had no idea." Ikutsuki said looking down.

Meanwhile Mitsuru spoke to Chidori "We have alot of questions that we like to ask." Chidori didn't say anything and just kept staring at the evoker.

Junpei looked at her and muttered "Chidori..."


	37. Chapter 37

**Guest :Thanks alot**

**Nick :Thanks again for the review**

**Hoshi : Lol thanks sometimes I feel really confused as how to make the battle difficult as Minato is quite overpowered in the fic thanks for the idea.**

**DF: It will only get better, keep reading.**

**Prime : Keep reading and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Dammit you stupid goth." Minato cursed, he finally snapped, he Mitsuru and Akihiko were at the hospital interrogating Chidori for hours but the captured member of Strega refused to speak no matter what.

Mitsuru massaged her temples, while Akihiko sighed, this was going no where.

Minato glared at Chidori "Stupid woman." He snapped but Chidori still didn't say anything and continued to scribble on her sketchbook.

"CHIDORI.!" A voice yelled causing the member of SEES to turn around, the door slid open and in came a very worried Junpei.

"Junpei your not supposed to be here." Yukari was right behind him, she turned to the group with an apologetic look "Sorry he didn't stop bugging me about this place." Junpei was at Chidori's side "How are you feeling? Seems like you've calmed down." Junpei asked softly.

"Yeah so much that she didn't utter a single word." Minato hissed "Maybe we should take away her sketchbook like we did her evoker." The words suddenly made Chidori scream out "MEDEA, give her back to me I want her back."

"Shut up." Minato hissed and Chidori went quiet, continued on drawing "What a nutcase." Minato muttered and then turned to Yukari "Call a nurse we're done for the day." He then turned to Junpei "Move dammit the visiting hours are almost over."

The juniors walked back to the dorm, Junpei quietly walked into his room with a word, Minato still tired from last night went striaght to bed, only to be welcomed by a horrible nightmare once again.

A gray haired girl was hugging his body, while he was there motionless, across the both of them were the dead bodies of SEES bloodied and broken.

"Shit." Minato woke up with a jerk, looking around frantically, realizing it was a dream, he screamed in anger and helplessness, he couldn't sleep properly for days and this was starting to get to him, glancing at his clock it was 11:30, hearing chatter downstairs he decided to go to the first floor wanting to clear his mind, he walked down punching the wall continually.

"Minato-san?" Aigis's worried voice made everyone turned towards Minato who was sweating "Have you experinced a nightmare again?" Aigis asked softly and Minato nodded.

"Would you like me to arrange a meeting with a dream specialist?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shook his head, wiping the sweat "Nah, they'll go away." He looked down "Eventually, I'm heading for a walk, I need some air." Mitsuru nodded allowing him the permission, he walked towards the door and Yukari spoke "I'm coming too." Minato nodded and the two walked out of the dorm, towards the shrine, the peaceful place eased Minato's nerves abit as he and Yukari sat on a bench.

Yukari placed a hand on Minato's shoulder "Are you alright You've been through hell the past couple of days" She asked and Minato sighed "I'll be okay, I surived these years ago I can surely can now." Minato sighed and Yukari grasped his hand "If I can do something, anything let me know." Minato smiled "Thanks."

"Hohohoh, what do we have here?" A feminine voice called out, hearing it made Minato's blood boil, he reconized it instantly "Sakura." Minato said through clenched teeth standing up alongside Yukari.

Indeed it was Sakura, alongside her were Takaya and Jin, the three walked towards the couple and Minato stood infront of Yukari shielding her from whatever could happen.

"Finally got the balls to show yourself?" Minato snarled and Sakura snickered "That's no way to talk to a girl whom you kissed twice." Minato's glare increased and Sakura gave out a arrogant giggle.

"Hand Chidori back to us." Takaya demanded and Minato looked at him "Try it ya creepy old hippie." Minato laughed and Takaya's gaze sharpened.

"Watch your mouth kid." Jin yelled.

"Go screw yourself you nerd." Minato laughed again.

"And you." Minato turned to Sakura "You think your a hotshot?" Minato snickered "Just because you beat the crap out of me without my personas you really think you have a chance again? I beat you even without my persona." Minato walked towards her getting infront of her face, everyone could feel the dangerous aura around those two, it was safe to say the two hated each other to the core "I laugh at the fact if you actually think that you have some sort of pyscological advantage over me, you pissed me off badly Sakura and this is going to cost you an arm."

"Bastard." Sakura yelled.

"Bitch." Minato roared back with equal ferocity causing Sakura's eyes to widen "You know I never thought I'd say this in a million years but you made me." Minato glared at her "I never hated you." Minato declared and Sakura's expressions softened "Hell I didn't even dislike you, I wanted to help you get over the hate you built, but after you backstabbed me, you crossed the line, I fucking hate you now and its ALL YOUR FAULT."

Sakura's face flashed sorrow and grief, she lightly clutched Minato's shirt and bowed her head down shocking the fool "I-I'm s-sorry I-I d-didn't m-mean it." She stammered as she looked upto Minato's face, Minato was in a daze was she really sorry? But her expression changed again and she slaped Minato across the face hard.

Minato's cheek stinged from the slap and Yukari yelled "You bitch." But Sakura ignored her her eyes fixed on Minato "Go now hit me.." She taunted, Minato knew she was mocking him, he couldn't attack her outside of the dark hour, his eyes drifted to the watch around Sakura's wrist it was almost the dark hour, Minato grinned and sang "3...2...1." The world shifted as he finished the familiar green tint appeared and Sakura who enjoyed the dark hour was panicked she looked at Minato who had a sadistic smile.

"With pleasure." Minato said he instantly grabbed Sakura by her collar and leg lifting her up while she tried moving her arms and legs to no avail, Takaya and Jin advanced towards Minato who smirked again "Catch her you pricks." She threw Sakura towards them, she crashed with the two making all of them fall.

"Yukari stay behind." Minato ordered as he summoned a card, seeing this Sakura quickly stood up "Handle him." She commanded to the two as she quickly ran away.

"Oh no you don-" He was quickly stopped by a fist meeting his face, Minato saw the attacker and it was Takaya who was grinning "Impatient are we?"

Minato wiped the blood off his face and smirked "Let me show you what would have happened if that witch didn't backstab me." Summoning the most powerful arcana Minato crushed it sending a bright flash of light towards Takaya, before Takaya could adjust to the sudden light, Minato ran towards him grabbing him by his hair, he lifted him up then throwing him hard on the ground, the blue haired fool gave out a scream of anger and then glowed blue he jumped up high and then landed on Takaya's chest making him scream.

Takaya coughed out blood as Minato raised his palm to Takaya's face intending to blast his face off, until his eyes darted towards Yukari, Jin had a grabbed a hold of her wrist while Yukari screamed for help, Minato quickly ran towards him lifting him up from a feet, he then slammed him onto the ground hard.

"Don't you dare touch her." Minato snarled bashing Jin face with his fist, breaking his glasses, before he could land another punch he heard the sound of a pistol being ready to shoot, he turned around and saw a lip busted Takaya pointed his pistol towards him, Minato quickly switched to Kohryu nullifying the bullet impact, as he shot the bullet Minato caught it between his fingers, his hand glowed blue as the bullet received a Sukukaja, Minato then smirked "Eat this you son of a bitch." He threw the bullet towards his hand blasting his pistol, crushing it into bits also hurting Takaya's hand who screamed in pain.

"Get up." Minato yelled grabbing Jin by his hair, he punched him in the gut causing Jin to scream out in agony "This is what should have happened." Minato hissed, He crushed a card of Helel who appeared behind him glowing brightly, Jin shrank back in fear and Minato raised his arms "Aren't you pissed about your stopped entrance last time Helel?"

"They shall suffer." Helel spoke in a extremely soothing voice and Minato grinned "Damn right they will, Morning star." He skies opened up as the bright light engulfed the shrine blasting away the two member of Strega.

Jin and Takaya were on the ground clutching there injured bodies and groaning in pain, Minato walked towards them it was clear they were defeated but that didn't stop him he needed answers, walking over to Takaya he grabbed him by his hair lifting him up "Alright who the fuck are you people?" Minato yelled "Why the hell are you after us." Minato asked and Takaya laughed in his face making Minato angry "Damn you." Minato kicked him in the groin making him scream.

"Who is your boss?" Minato asked again and Takaya spoke "Go to hell." Minato gritted his teeth summoning a dagger he slammed it onto his leg and Takaya screamed agian in pain.

"Fuck you." Minato screamed as Takaya still didn't answer, Minato slammed his face onto the ground and then drove his foot onto Takaya's back who screamed again.

"Sakura and...him they will kill you." Jin answered and Minato looked at him, kicking the half naked man in the ribs Minato walked towards the nerd "Him? Another mentally retarded and self-centered prick has joined your team?" Minato asked and Jin closed his eyes passing out, Minato looked at Takaya for answers but he was knocked out aswell.

Sighing Minato walked towards Yukari "You okay?" The brunette nodded slowly before asking "What do they mean Sakura and him?" She asked shaking in fear.

Minato was about to answer but he felt a presense, he turned around to see Sakura still standing there watching the scene with wide eyes, Minato smirked "We might just find out." He turned to Yukari "Go back to the dorm, tell senpai that the two members of Strega are down and out at the shrine, have them captivated at once." He turned around "I'll beat a few answers from Sakura."

"NO WAY YOU AIN't GOING ALONE." Yukari yelled and Minato yelled back "Dammit woman I'm alot more vulnerable when your there with me, I don't want you hurt." He said "Go quickly they will be out for a long time." Yukari wanted to protest again but she decided against it she whispered "Please be careful." Minato nodded "I swear now get going." Yukari nodded and ran out of the shrine, Minato turned north and saw Sakura still standing there.

Sensing that Minato was about to chase, she panicked and started running away, Minato smirked again "Not again." Charging his body with a Sukukaja he ran thrice as fast quickly closing the distance between them, Sakura also charged herself with the same spell increasing the pace, she ran from the shrine taking south into the spooky quiet Port Island Station with Minato behind her.

"Fuck." Sakura cursed she knew if Minato caught her, she'd be dead.

"Dammit what the fuck can I do?" She asked and felt Minato coming closer seeing no other alternative, she charged her hand with an Agidyne and threw it towards the blunette who shoved it away with ease from a distance, he ran towards her aiming a punch to her face but by a stroke of luck Sakura dodged and dashed left running away, Minato caught her shirt, but she didn't stop running with all her might, the back part of her shirt tore away ending up in Minato's hand.

"Damnmit." Minato cursed as he threw tore piece of clot away and saw Sakura running towards the back where the punks usually hang out, Minato followed her not wanting to loose her if he did catch Sakura atleast one of there worries would be solved.

Sakura was out of breath as she ran into the alley, quickly searching for anything that could help she hid behind a huge trashcan, she put a hand on her heart calming the breathing down "I can't get caught."

Minato entered the smelly alley and shouted "Come out Sakura." There was silence in the cursed hour Sakura didn't answer obviously making Minato pissed crushing a card and summoning Hecatoncheires the powerful multi handed titan stood there towering and Minato commanded it "Earth's anger shake the whole place apart." Hecatoncheires slammed his many fists into the ground creating a quake shaking everything around it, Sakura grabbed herself desperately trying to stand still.

"Shit." Sakura cursed as the quake raged on making her body tremble but with all of her will she stood still, Minato stopped the titan and it disappeared he looked around and still there was no Sakura around, he was about to recreate the scene again until his eyes darted towards a block of black hair poking from the side of a trashcan, he smiled and walked towards it and this time summoned Thor, the god of thunder looked ready for instructions and Minato told him silently to lift the trashcan and Thor did so he easily lifted the trashcan, holding it up, Sakura's eye widened as she quickly turned around and saw Minato smiling.

"I thought you wanted to pour my heart out." Minato said and he flicked his wrist, Thor disappeared and the trashcan fell to the ground, he slowly moved forward and Sakura backed away, shaking in fear "You wanted me to hit you right? Why back away." Minato's eye went black and Sakura gasped quickly walking back in fear but Minato followed her, she had no way to go.

Seeing nothing else, she weakly aimed a kick at his ribs, Minato always too fast caught it lifting her up into the air "That all?" He taunted and started swinging her around with ease, he left go and Sakura flew towards the apartment building, quickly in desperation she charged a Rakukaja through her body as she slammed against the building but the pain lessened and she quickly grabbed a hold of the steps that linked to the apartments, she quickly climbed up hoping to get away from Minato.

"I am the hunter." Minato screamed in joy as he ran towards the building grabbing a hold of the steel steps, he summoned Lucifer and then smirked "Handle the static."

"Thunder Reign." He yelled as his hand glowed blue with thunder, the bolt of electricity charged from his hands into the steps which Sakura was still climbing, the current flowed through the steel and Sakura screamed in agony, the blast was too much and she let go of the charged steel falling to the ground, she was about to meet head first but Minato caught her before she could fell.

Sakura's breathing went heavy again as Minato had a hold of her, Minato smirked "My turn." Grabbing her by the collar he slammed her onto the wall pinning her, Sakura tried to struggle but it was of no use.

"That all?" Minato taunted as he looked at the panic striken Sakura who was breathing very hard, she slowly raised one of her hand to Minato's cheek trying to seduce him "Sweetie please let me go.." She moved her mouth forward for a kiss but Minato jerked his head away, he charged his fist with a Ziodyne and Sakura braced herself she knew it was the end, closing her eys she heard a loud smack and slowly opened them to see Minato's fist inches away from her face, he slammed it onto the wall creating a huge hole in it.

"Seduction won't work." Minato hissed "I really wanted to help you...I was sorta like you when a single emotion was all that I had." Minato told her "But dammit what you did during all the time...you really pissed me off." Minato glared at her.

"I'm all yours if you let me go." Sakura licked her lips trying to seduce the fool again but this time Minato grabbed her by the collar lifting her up into the air "I ain't a pervert." He declared "Anyway I'll knock you out and then send you to a police station where I will personally come every night during the dark hour." Minato said as his hand charged up with a Morning Star.

"This is the end." Minato said but Sakura smiled "The dark hour is almost over." She snickered as she motioned to her watch which strangely was working it was 11:59 barely a couple of seconds left, Minato gritted this teeth almost cursing himself he toyed with her instead of doing something useful.

"Do it." Sakura taunted as Minato slowly put her down but still had a hold of her collar "If you knock me how can you walk out of here without raising suspicion?" She smiled wickedly but Minato smiled back "I don't care I saw you how pathetic you are." He inched his face closer to her "Extremely pathetic your still shaking in fear." Minato declared "Go cry in your room your no challenge for me anymore." He left go of her collar as Sakura was speechless realizing how badly Minato owned her.

His forehead was joined to her's making them extremely close "Your finished." Minato whispered and then started walking "Go cry yourself to sleep." He then charged himself with a Sukukaja and ran out of the place, Sakura dropped to the ground shaking in anger "YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU." She screamed as she punched the ground again and again until her knuckles was leaking blood "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR." She swore.

The dark hour had ended although Minato didn't get any answers nor did he capture Sakura he still had a huge smile on his face, walking into the dorm where everyone was waiting, he saluted them all grinning at them.

"What happened?" Yukari asked and Minato smiled "I know those 2 ran away but its all good now, I didn't catch her but I did something that she will never forget."

"What exactly?" Mitsuru asked.

"I repayed the favour." Minato smirked sadistically "She'll have second thoughts about battling us again, she acted like a wreck during the chase and when I caught her she almost fainted, I saw how much of scared little brat she is." Minato said "Takoyaki anyone?" Minato asked extremely happy about todays events and everyone cheered.

Sakura had pinned Minato to the rock as she grinned like a devil, his both arms impaled by her two knifes, she grabbed his own sword and was ready to stab him until Minato smirked "Go on do it." She stopped as Minato continued to smile "Your pathetic." His body glowed blue as he freed himself from the rock and hit her across the face with a sick punch making her scream.

"NOOOO.." Sakura yelled waking up, she barely slept after what happened a few hours ago, the pills made her sleep, Jin and Takaya were a wreck and Minato completely destroyed each of them.

"Your pathetic." Minato's words rang inside her mind and she clutched her head screaming "NOO." A wave of energy erupted from Sakura making the whole room shake "I will kill you Minato I swear.."

"HELP ME.." She yelled.

* * *

**Done I didn't really plan to do the Sakura scene but did anyway now Minato easily overpowered Strega but they still wont give up. What will there next plan be? How can they beat the godly Minato? keep reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Silgain : Maybe or maybe not thanks for the review.**

**DF: Thanks I had alot of debate wether I should put this up glad you enjoyed I can't say anything else just wait for the hanged man full moon.**

**Prime : From Naruto? lol**

**Nick : Last full moon sorry about being so secretive but the surprise is gonna be huge.**

**Hoshi : Thanks Minato repayed the favour so to speak they both are 1-1 with another battle happening again but what will Sakura do to match Minato's power? He was already cranky about the nightmare.**

* * *

Minato slept peacefully and woke up with a smile the next day having no nightmare this time, the sleep was the best he had in a very long time.

"Heh guess she'll be the one who will have nightmares." He happily stood up and then went in for a shower humming a song as he took a cold shower.

"You know you're not the only they all come crashing down, mid flight." Minato hummed the song and received a growl from Yukari upstairs but he didn't mind it and kept humming.

"Preator your extremely happy today." Nero pointed out.

"Ofcourse I finally showed her that witch there's a huge difference between her and my power, I could practically smell the fear when I caught her." Minato replied "The image of her pounding me into a pulp was still inside my mind, but last night it was all gone."

"If that's true then I'm happy for you Preator." Nero smiled to which Minato grinned back "Thanks." Changing into his school uniform Minato walked down the steps and saw Yukari eating breakfast.

"Yo." Minato went towards her and smacked her on the back grinning at her.

"Aren't you the one who was humming in the showers?" Yukari asked with a glare but Minato kept grinning "I know your jealous of my beautiful voice." Yukari huffed "As it.." But she smiled "You certianly look happy today, was it because of last night?"

"Yeah I finally repayed the favour, you should have seen the look on her face when I finally caught her." Minato said.

"But what did she mean him? Is there someone who joined?" Yukari asked and Minato shrugged "Who cares? I'll kick his ass aswell." He grabbed Yukari by her wrist dragging her out of the dorm "Come on lets go~!." He sang and then went out of the dorm.

The two were chatting on the monorail until Minato received a message he quickly opened it and smiled at the sender.

From: Sakura

I fucking hate you Minato.

Number : XXXXXXXX

Minato snickered and Yukari looked at him curiously "Whats the matter?" He showed her the message and Yukari cursed "That witch she still didn't change."

Minato snickered again "Nah I'm finally under her skin, check this out." Minato said as he started writing his own message.

"I fucking love you." Yukari eyes widened at his words but Minato continued writing on "Shaking in fear." He finished and Yukari laughed "Burn, maybe we should track the number down?"

"No, she probably just wanted to send me the text, God they're dumb but not that dumb." Minato replied shoving the phone into his pocket causing Yukari to giggle.

As they walked into the school, the students were gossiping rather loudly.

A girl squealed "Minato-sama looks sooo hot today."

"He looks yummy." Another fangirl said, eyes drilling into Minato.

"O-M-G, look at that million dollar smile, Minato-sama is actually smiling today."

Yukari looked around shooting glares to whoever was talking "Geez, whats up with them?" She asked as he threw another glare at a blonde girl "Even noiser than usual."

"Its the fact that I slept peacefully in a long time, I do look radiant." Minato looked at a couple of boys glaring at him, already feeling happy and bold, Minato slapped Yukari on her butt, making the male students gasp a few on them dropped to there knees at the scene.

"MINATO." Yukari yelled blushing slapping him on the arm, Minato only grinned at her looking back a few males were crying.

"So long suckers." Minato laughed and then went inside.

It was boxing pratice and Minato took a break, leaning against the permission tree and sipping on a mad bull, Minato was chatting with Yuko, The manager for Kendo club, they meet through Kazushi, Yuko already had feelings for Minato, but he calmly rejected her telling her to be friends, Yuko didn't mind it and the two reamined friends.

"Thats cool, guess the 6th graders are warming up a bit." Minato sipped on the drink, wearing a top and school pants.

"Yeah, I told you kids are always sweet." Yuko smiled.

"Heh right." Minato smiled back

"Yuko." A female voice called out causing the chatting teens to turn around to face a black haired girl.

"Hey Rio." Yuko smiled at the teen, she had long black hair tied in a pony tail, black eyes and pale skin, Minato already knew her abit, she was pretty famous for her completely different uniform a black skirt combined with a white shirt and a cream colored sweater.

"Long black hair, black eyes." Minato's eye twitched just a tad bit but he mentally shook his head "No dammit she ain't Sakura."

"Rio this is Minato-kun." Minato was taken away from his thoughts as Yuko introduced him to Rio.

Rio's black eyes studied Minato carefully, observing his every feautre, almost every female in the school knew Akihiko Sanada 2.0 as most used to call him but because of the last tournament Minato actually surpassed Akihiko in popularity which the latter didn't mind at all, Minato was pretty popular because of his mysterious aura and rather mystic appearance, you sure don't see many people with unusual features such as blue hair and silver eyes.

Rio kept staring at him making Yuko giggle and Minato felt annoyed, he clapped his hands infront of her face startling her "Yo something to stare at?" Minato asked with a rasied brow and Rio blushed "Umm...no its n-nice to meet you Arisato-kun."

"Likewise." Minato replied throwing the empty can backwards, it landed perfectly on the trashcan behind.

"Two pointer." Yuko cheered and Minato smiled.

"I was wondering if we could borrow some towels from your club, we ran out." Rio asked and Minato nodded "No problem, just go inside and ask Akihi-" His sentence was cut short by a rather obnoxious yell.

"MINATO!." A rather shrill voice rang in the hall making Minato cringe "Oh shit." Minato muttered.

"What happened Minato-kun?" Yuko asked.

"Someone as obnoxious as Kenji is coming this way." Minato answered as the brunette boy came running towards the group.

"DUDE." Kenji yelled and Minato cringed again, Kenji stopped infront of Minato "You gotta help me Emi-" He stopped as he glanced to a rather annoyed Rio standing next to him.

"Oh hey Rio and Yuko-san." Kenji greeted before grabbing Minato's top pulling it "You gotta help me."

"Dammit let go." Minato forcefully pushed Kenji away straightening his top "What the hell is it now?" Minato groaned.

"Dude Emiri she aint answ-" He was cut short by Minato "Drop it I already told you I want ABSOLUTELY no part in this." Minato delcared glaring at the brunette.

"Why?" Kenji asked and Minato sighed "How many times do I have to tell you Kenji she dosen't see this the same way that you do."

"Ofcourse she does." Kenji said and Minato shook his head "Dammit your stubborn she does not."

Kenji crossed his arms "Your just saying that because you can't score an older woman."

""I like girls which aren't old enough to be my grandma."

"No you just can't score admit it, I beat you here Minato." Kenji declared and Minato's eye twitched "Is that a challenge Kenji?" Minato asked and Kenji nodded furiously "Yeah you can't score."

"Woah woah guys chill out." Yuko tried to calm the both down while Rio was glaring at Kenji.

"Nah Minato Arisato dosen't back down from a challenge." Minato said as he looked around "Watch and learn." Minato's silver eyes darted left to right across the hall searching for a target and he smiled when he found one "Maya." Minato said confusing the others, pinning his bangs to the side revealing his other eye Minato walked towards the brunette teacher.

"Minato-kun looks cute." Yuko said.

Rio looked at Kenji and smiled a devious plan in her mind "Yeah he looks so hot." She purred and was deligheted to see Kenji almost shaking in jealousy.

"Yo Miss Toriumi." Minato shouted as the teacher nearly dropped the books she was carrying, muttering some curses under her breath she turned around wanting to give a good scolding to the fool who shouted her name as she turned around, the scowl on her face changed to a small smile, standing next to her was Minato Arisato.

"Toriumi looks different." Yuko pointed out.

"Yeah normally she would chew the other student out." Rio nodded.

Teacher and student stared at each other, with a small smile on Minato's face and a tinge of pink on Toriumi's, Minato widened his smile and suddenly winked at her, Maya's eyes widened as she dropped the books hoping to cover up the big blush on her face.

"Did he just wink?" Kenji's mouth was wide open.

Toriumi struggled to speak "Y-Yes can I-I help you M-M-Minato-kun?" She gave a broken smile, the blush still on her face.

"Nah I just wanted to say that you look really hot today." Minato winked again.

"Did he just say that?" The three teens were shocked and all of them expected Toriumi to slap Minato hard.

Toriumi's eye widened at his word, placing a hand on her heart to control the breathing she nearly yelled in happiness "Really?" Her voice was full of pride and happiness shocking the three even more.

"Just that." Minato said as he began walking away but suddenly turned around, gave a flying kiss to Toriumi who dropped the books again.

"Thank you Minato-kun." She answered and then grabbed her books running out of the hall at max speed.

Minato chuckled "I wish I could be someone else and fawn o-" He mentally stopped himself "No I just drank too much mad bull, I don't want to be like that stupid judge back at the tournament." He shivered and then walked back to the three teens that were shell shocked.

"I won the bet." Minato said to Kenji who's jaw was almost dropping to the ground.

"No wonder he's the lady killer of Gekkoukan." Rio thought to herself.

"Argh this jealousy." Yuko was trying hard to fight the bouts of jealousy inside her so she quickly said "Oh I-I better get going seeya later guys." She quickly ran away out of the hall.

"D-Dude." Kenji was at a lost for words.

"Yeah?" Minato asked.

"That just gave me a whole new load of motivation, I'll make Emiri obsessed with me." Kenji cheered yelling Emiri and running out of the hall.

Minato smacked his forehead "What a dolt." Minato said and he could hear Rio muttering "Idiot, can't he see that I am here."

Minato smirked "Oh so you like him?" He asked and Rio turned around quickly, blushing "NOOO!." She nearly screamed and Minato smiled even more.

"Don't lie, I saw the way you stare at him." Minato told her "The same stares Yukari would give me before we got together." Minato thought.

Rio blushed and Minato's questioning gaze didn't help her until finally she gave up "Alright yes I do like him." Rio sighed "But he's too warped up in his fetish that he dosen't even notice me." She pouted.

"I'll get you together." Minato said shocking Rio "B-But how?"

Minato looked at her making her nervous "Your hot." Minato answered simply making her blush again "And from what I've seen you score good in competitions, pretty well known for your weird sense of uniform but known nontheless."

"A-And?" Rio asked looking away.

Minato clapped his hands together in annoyance "Look at me when I'm talking to you woman." He hissed and Rio flinched.

"Thats good, Kenji has a inferiority complex since he thinks your out of his league." Minato declared and Rio was shocked "R-Really?" Minato nodded.

"I'm kinda nervous in talking about it." Rio said looking down.

"I'll talk to him, I don't want his heart to be shattered by a teacher." Minato said walking away pulling on his mp3 player.

"HEY." Rio yelled but the max volume on his mp3 won.

She ran upto him plugging his mp3 out causing Minato to hiss "WHAT?"

"Umm...towels." She nervously stated and Minato sighed "Right come on." The two walked into the club.

Minato walked to the dorm with Fuuka this time since Yukari went early.

Minato kicked the door open with the grace of a rhino yelling "I'm home.." Fuuka giggled inside "Minato-kun sure is happy." Mitsuru's eye rose from her novel and she smiled "Indeed you are."

"Yup." Minato smiled smacking the novel away from Mitsuru's hands and she yelled "ARISATO, whats the meaning of this?"

"Oh chill Ice Queen." Minato snickered "I'll be eating a soap tonight for making a horrible pun." Mitsuru's scowl turned into a soft smile and she chuckled "Perhaps I'll execute you in that way."

"No thank you." Minato said sitting on the couch.

"Yamaghishi call everyone, we'll discuss what happened last night." Mitsuru ordered and Fuuka nodded but Minato stopped her "I'll call them."

Taking a deep breath Minato yelled out "GET YOUR ASSES HERE WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT." Mitsuru looked at Minato in surprise "Okay I never expected you to scream like that."

"I'm just happy." Minato replied leaning back on the couch.

Within 5 mintues everyone came down Yukari glaring at Minato for yelling out loud.

As everyone seated Mitsuru began "Alright we have to go through what happened last night." She looked at Minato who humming an Evanescene song.

"ARISATO." Mitsuru yelled and Minato gave an annoyed look "Don't interrupt while I'm humming." Mitsuru sighed "Please tell us what happened." Minato's expression turned serious "Alright." Clearing his throat he began "Strega came barging in when we were at the shrine." He pointed to Yukari.

"Sakura being the dumbass she is, slapped me across the face." A cold smile came across his face "She dared me to hit her and just then the dark hour happened." His smile turned sadistic "I grabbed her and threw her towards the other pricks, after that she got up and ran away and told the both of them to handle me."

"Although one thing that caught my attention is that she suddenly was telling me to forgive her for all the mistakes but then she turned to prick mode again."

"Unusual." Mitsuru noted.

"Yeah, maybe that's just a sick game of her's." Yukari added.

"Whatever I kicked there asses and tortured Takaya to tell me about more about them." Minato continued.

"Like what torture?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh you know stabbing, kicking him in the nuts, smashing bones etc etc." Minato shrugged while everyone gasped while Shinjiro oddly chuckled.

"Dude thats ruthless." Junpei said.

Minato looked at him "That's nothing, an ant compared to what I did to Nanjo...bastard." Minato muttered through clenched teeth but he shook his head "The nerd told me that Sakura and him were going to kill me."

"HIM?" Mitsuru asked.

"Talk about a cryptic witch." Minato lamented.

"Is he a persona user stronger than you?" Yukari asked and Minato shook his head "If it was I would have sensed it, I can sense persona users from a mile away."

"That can be helpful." Mitsuru said and Minato nodded he was about to speak again until Junpei barged in.

"So who's the strongest one of us all?" Junpei asked grinning.

Minato pointed to Aigis "After me Aigis and then Shinpai, your a bit stronger than Yukari tho." Junpei's expression fell down "OH." He said but Minato ignored it.

"Anyway I saw her standing there and then chased her, I finally caught her and slammed her onto the wall, I was about to knock her out but then the dark hour was almost over." Minato sighed but then grinned "But any sort of advantage she had over me is gone."

"Splendid." Mitsuru clapped.

"Hey Minato, what was the bright flash of light before you attacked Takaya?" Yukari asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Oh thats my trump card The World." Minato said "Its like a powerup when I crush it my abilities increased but." Minato looke down "I'm still sorta inexperienced about it, I can only retain the energy for a short duration."

"Holy shit." Shinjiro muttered.

"Man I want The World." Junpei whined and everybody ignored him.

"But we have to find about HIM." Mitsuru declared and Minato nodded "We will." He yawned "I'll be going then I'm sleepy." Minato said as he got up "Night if anybody wakes me up I'll haunt you in your dreams." Minato warned.

"I'll not be surprised if you can do that." Akihiko said.

"I can so don't even try it." Minato yelled causing him to freeze "Toodles."

Minato laid on his bed and slept instantly, but this time he was welcomed by another dream not a nightmare but a familiar scene played out.

DREAM

A gray haired girl not any older than 11 years was running during the dark hour screaming "STOP." And "LEAVE ME ALONE." All the while clutching her head she kept running for a while but then stopped she tripped on a rock and fell down.

From her back a Gigas came running towards her, she desperately tried to get up but got a sick punt to her skull, the Gigas roared with laughter as he grabbed the frail girl by her leg and lifted her up high and then slammed her on the ground, she landed with a sick thud, the Gigas let go of her leg and the girl started sobbing because of the pain "The...voices.." She muttered as she turned around and got up on a knee the shadow was still there watching her move, he raished his arms wanting to kill her.

He was about to smash her onto the ground like a bug but was stopped by a sword being stuck inside his stomach, the girl's eyes opened wide in shock as she tilted her head to see a boy with shoulder length blue hair and silver eyes grabbing onto the sword.

The shadow screamed in pain but was not dead yet, he rotated himself intending to hit a lariat to the blue haired boy but Minato quickly dodged and his leg glowed blue, he did a low swipe making the Gigas fall on the ground, the girl watched as Minato's body glowed blue he jumped up almost 10 feet in the air and then yelled "THANATOS." A huge persona with chain linked coffins appeared in mid air along with the bluenette.

The two came crashing down with Thanatos driving his huge sword onto the shadow's chest effectively killing it, the shadow turned to ichor as Minato landed on his feet, he looked towards the injured girl quickly running towards her crouching at her level.

"You okay?" Minato asked as he ran a Diarahan in her body healing her, the girl cleared her eyes and then hugged him sobbing "It hurts, the voices they haunt." She bawled and Minato patted her back "Hey don't cry now its all right." She eventually calmed down and Minato looked at her, having gray hair and gray eyes she was quite cute.

"Where do you live? I can help you get there." He asked and the girl shakily answered "I have no h-home." She replied with a weak voice and Minato looked down but then instantly looked up "You can stay at my place if you want to I have a lot of empty rooms.

The girl smiled "No thank you I have to get going." She slowly stood up "May I know your name?" She asked and Minato nodded with a smile "Sure, Minato Arisato." He held out his hand and the girl took it "My name is..." And the dream ended.

END OF DREAM.

Minato woke up with a groan not sweating but feeling that the dream was actually real "Shit I think I did save someone long ago." Minato thought "But who was she?" He continued to think glancing at his clock it was 1 AM and he was still sleepy sighing he laid down on his bed "Pillow first." Minato said pleased that he had no nightmares this time.

Somewhere else an eye opened up slowly, a weak voice came out from her lips "Minato?" With the she slept again.


	39. Chapter 39

"Who was that girl?" This had been in Minato's mind all damn day he couldn't just get it out of his remembered he saved her once but in hell did it suddenly came to his mind.

"Aww who cares." Minato shrugged "She's prolly sending me a dream love letter as a thanks." Minato chuckled as he got up from his chair, school had ended seconds ago he laughed as he remembered Toriumi sneaking a few glances from him "I'm a pimp." Minato said to himself proudly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" A rather shrill voice yelled making Minato cringe he was quickly turned around and met by a very furious Yukari Takeba "What pimp?" She hissed her milky brown eyes full of anger.

"Pimp?" Minato asked innocently "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you play dumb with me tell me who you are seeing right now." Yukari yelled grabbing him by the collar pushing him back and forth "I'll beat the ever loving cr-"

"I was just kidding dammit." Minato stopped her as she could complete the still glared at him "Don't you ever joke about that again." She warned releasing his collar.

"Or what? Were you going to kill the entire female population?" Minato joked.

"YES!." Yukari yelled making Minato turn ghost white "C-Crazy pink woman."

Yukari smiled mischievously "Aww you scared?"

"Hell yeah your a yandere." Minato said and Yukari gasped, stomping him on the foot "Don't you joke about that."

"What can I joke about? Your figure?" Minato hissed, Yukari now punched him on the shoulder "NO!."

Minato sighed "That's enough woman lets just go." He sighed again and then grabbed his bag walking out of the class arguing about appropriate and non appropriate jokes.

"I hope Junpei will be alright." Yukari said as they got out of the monorail.

"He will he's Junpei after all." Minato said and Yukari smiled "Yeah." But suddenly her smile died down tomorrow was sunday, September 13 the same day that Yukari's dad died, she could feel her eyes water just thinking about the day, the pain she and her mother had to endure.

"You okay?" Minato's voice snapped her back to reality, she quickly bit back her tears and smiled "Yeah just tired." Although she tried her the smile cam across as a pitiful one.

Minato wasn't convinced but decided not to question her furthur, quietly they entered the dorm and Yukari straight up ran towards the stairs making Minato worried "What happened?" Minato asked himself as he grabbed a Mad Bull "I hope she'll be okay."

Yukari was expriencing a horrible dream, her heart acked at the revision of the horrible memories she had to endure, bullying from kids because her dad was a scientist, wherever she went with her mom a group of people would always curse and scowl and them and finally how her own mother distanced herself from Yukari.

"DAD!." Yukari screamed in her sleep as a lab exploded into a flames killing everyone around it.

"NO I HAVE TO BELIEVE." Yukari said to herself reminding herself of Minato how he calmed her down but it just wasn't working.

"Oh look at the bitches going." A voice ringed inside her head no doubt talking about Yukari and her mom walking into a grocery store.

"Your dad killed my uncle, you slut." A female voice was heard this time as a 13 year old Yukari cried at the horrible names the other girls called her.

"NOOO!." With a jolt she straight up in bed, her eyes wet with tears, a huge lump in her throat and a totally shattered heart.

"DAD!." She screamed crying her eyes out, reaching out to the photo next to her bed she clutched it to her chest, crying even louder "DAD!." She screamed again and then collasped on the bed, after a few minutes she calmed down looking at the clock it was 9 am.

Sighing she stood up "I gotta visit dad, but why am I scared?" She asked herself, as she slowly took out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, making her way into the showers, she freely allowed the tears to fall as she stepped inside the shower "It hurts so much." She choked out "I want to believe but..."

She hastily got ready just wanting to go out and be done with the day, putting on a little of make-up she walked down the stairs fighting back tears, she saw Minato and Mitsuru chatting about something, Yukari almost fumed with rage to see Minato laughing how dare he? How dare he laugh without knowing what she is going through.

Minato noticed Yukari and turned to her with a smile "Hey Yukari."

"Morning Takeba." Mitsuru greeted sophisticated as ever.

"Morning." She said stiffly causing both of them to raise a brow, Yukari was always cheerful what happened to her now? Yukari quickly bolted towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked and Yukari curtly nodded "Yes."

"You sure?" Minato asked again and Yukari yelled this time "Dammit yes." She slammed the door shut walking out.

"What happened to her? Did you two had a fight?" Junpei asked as he walked from the kitchen apparently he heard what happened.

Minato shook his head "No nothing happened I wonder wh-" His eyes suddenly widened "Fuck." He cursed causing Mitsuru to raise a brow.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking to scold Minato but he ignore it "Today's 13 the same day...her father died." Mitsuru's eye widened.

"Shit." Junpe cursed, Minato shouted "YUKARI COME BACK!." There was no response.

"She must have gone to visit his grave." Minato mused "I'll be heading off will be back late, I'm bringing her with me."

"Watch out for her mood swings." Junpei warned and Minato chuckled "Sure."

Yukari took the monorail first to Port Island buying a bouquet of flowers and then she went ahead to the Shrine, she dried her tears promising herself that she wouldn't cry walking towards his tombstone she neatly placed the white floors on it and then dropped to her knees.

"H-Hey dad." She said in a weak voice "Alot been's going on." She looked at the tombstone "Our battles are getting difficult its so hard to stare into the eyes of death each night." She choked out "But I'm not giving up."

"I also got a boyfriend ." She smiled a bit "He's a really nice guy." Inside she hoped that Minato would appear and calm her down, she let out a dry laugh "But guess he dosen't care for me huh?" Yukari clenched her teeth "Just like mom."

"I know your innocent dad." Yukari said aloud but luckily no one was there except her "I will keep my faith I swear." She stood up "I miss you daddy." She said and then took off running.

She got out of the cemetery and then looked at the stairs walking towards it she wanted to go to the dorm and just sleep the day over, but a hand grabbed her wrist, already in pain she turned around slapping whoever the hell was there.

"Ow." A weak voice called out as Yukari looked at who she slapped "Minato?" She asked.

Minato rubbed his cheek "You got a strong hand."

"Why are you here?" She yelled "Shouldn't you be laughing with someone else?" Minato rose a brow but he didn't yell back "I know I'm sorry I didn't remember it before."

"Oh your sorry now?" She yelled again but Minato kept quiet, waiting for Yukari to pour her heart out "After all the pain I went through you remember NOW?" She tried to bite back the tears.

"I know." Minato said quiety putting a hand on her shoulder "I know that pain, its feels like your heart is getting stabbed." Minato gripped her shoulder tightly "I went through that every single night of my life." Yukari was quiet now sure what to say but suddenly Minato pulled her into a hug shocking her "The pain is insufferable I know that." Minato looked down into her eyes "But you don't have to go through the pain alone...not anymore." Yukari was on the verge of tears now, slowly she started calming down tightly gripping Minato's shirt, Minato rubbed her back "You can cry if you want to." He advised but Yukari shook her head.

"No I don't want to be weak." She managed to say and Minato smiled "When you cry it dosen't mean your weak...it means you still care." Hearing this Yukari buried her face into Minato's shoulder sobbing loudly, tightening the hold around his waist "T-Thank y-you." She bawled on his shoulder and Minato ran his hand through her chocolate hair "No problem." The both stayed at the position for a while with Yukari crying but eventually Minato led her to a bench making her rest her head against his shoulder.

"Your tired, you should rest." Minato smiled as he kept running his hand on her hair making Yukari calm dow more, slowly she closed her eyes the painful night of horrible dreams really took a lot out of her but right now she felt safe as she was resting against Minato, after a while she fell asleep.

Minato touched his throbbing cheek and chuckled "Crazy pink woman." He looked at Yukari who was sleeping on his shoulder, Minato skipped breakfast and was quite hungry but he ignored it quietly reaching for his mp3 player he clipped the headphones on and started listening to music while Yukari slept.

After what seemed like hours Yukari woke up, with a yawn Minato noticed this removing his headphones he smiled at the brunette "Hey your awake." Yukari smiled back "Yeah...you were in that position for.." The sun was almost setting "For hours?" Yukari looked down.

"4 or 5 really no biggie." Minato smiled back "You okay now?" He asked softly and Yukari nodded "Yes alot better, the pain is gone." She lightly kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for calming me down I really needed you and you came."

"Pleasure." Minato smiled but then his stomach grumbled, instead of giggling Yukari looked down "You even skipped breakfast and lunch because of me."

Minato waved his hands "No problem." He grabbed her by the wrist "Come on lets go eat." Yukari smiled, the both walked out of the shrine towards the strip mall, Minato took Yukari to most expensive restaurant in the whole island telling her to order whatever she wants.

It was night whent the the couple returned to the dorm, Minato almost dried his wallet making a mental note to ask his grandfather for cash again.

"Thank you." Yukari said again and Minato sighed "NO PROBLEM WOMAN." He hissed jokingly causing Yukari to giggle.

The door opened and both walked in almost immediately Mitsuru came running in "Are you okay Takeba?" Her voice full of concern and Minato smiled as Yukari smiled a bit back at the redhead "Yes thank you senpai."

"Yukari-san's greif has been eliminated." Aigis spoke from the single couch.

"Phew." Junpei yelled from the kitchen "Mount Yuka-tan has calmed down."

Yukari snickered "Shut it stupei." Seeing all her friends even Mitsuru elevated Yukari's mood even more she smiled and then apologized to each of them for the morning fiasco, Minato took her upstairs, the both stood out her room, Yukari was finally smiling brightly now.

"Your very special to me Minato." She said softly grinning "I never thought anyone could make me go over the grief of my father."

"If that's the case I'm glad to see you better." He smiled back, Yukari softly touched his cheek, she noticed a small bruise was forming where she slapped "Did that hurt?"

Minato chuckled "Yeah like I said you got a strong hand."

Yukari grinned slyly "I'll make it up to you."

"Ho-" Minato was about to ask but Yukari cut her off with a kiss, Minato was shocked but shook it off returning it, the two kissed before pulling back, both blushing.

"Like that." Yukari smiled "Good night." She went inside her room, Minato stood there staring before chuckling "Cute.." He went down the stairs to his own room getting into his bed and then falling asleep.

"I was wrong dad." Yukari said as he laid on her bed staring at the photo "He does care for me...deeply.." She smiled "I'll pay him back." Like Minato she slept peacefully.

...

"NOOO FUCK NO." Sakura screamed punching the mirror breaking it in half, the memory of Minato ripping her ego apart was getting to her blood stained hand she dropped to the ground "This cannot be I am the most powerful persona user there is." She screamed at the top of her lungs "Where the fuck did that bastard come from." He punched the ground causing her more pain but she didn't care.

"I WANT HIM DEAD, I FUCKING WANT HIM DEAD NEAR MY FEET." She screamed suddenly a blue card floated infront of her surprising her "What the? It that how he summons?" She clutched the near weightless card and then smiled "I'll kill him, I don't need my evoker anymore."

"Kill him?" Sakura's thoughts drifted towards the time when the both kissed although in horrible circumstances "Kill him? But why?" She questioned.

"Because I fucking hate him." She suddenly yelled crushing the card summoning an entirely new persona this was a girl with reddish-pink hair and a red coat, having a sort of choker around her neck and huge scar on her face like Sakura excpet her was between her face.

"I am Rider." The new persona spoke in a cold voice and Sakura smiled "Fuck yeah, in your face Minato new persona, I'm gonna kill you." She started laughing like a maniac.

"...Kill you..." She whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Nick : Yup alot the final fight will be hell bloody.**

**Guest : Thanks alot yes the rider is from Fate/Extra.**

**Blac : Good to hear from you again and it is Drake expect a showdown between her and Nero soon.**

**DF: Who knows? Maybe she's insane? Thanks for the review.**

**Hoshi : You might want to lower your hopes down a bit because you might start to dislike Yukari in the coming chapter yes couple fights muahahaha.**

* * *

"Monday dammit." Minato sighed walking into the school with Yukari clinging onto his arm, since yesterday she was alot more clingy to say the least always smiling whenever Minato talked to her.

"Oh cheer up Minato its a brand new week." Yukari grinned and Minato chuckled "Well good to see you got your energy back."

"Yup thanks to you." Yukari smiled at two walked into the school neither of them bothered by the glares of the respective fanclubs.

After school Yukari tugged on Minato's sleeve catching his attention, Minato turned to see Yukari smiling at him with a blush on her face "Hey Minato."

"Yeah?" Minato answered.

"Would you like to hangout somewhere?" She asked and Minato nodded "Yeah sure I don't have pratice today."

Yukari widened her smile "I was hoping you'd say that." She took a deep breath "Wanna...come to my room?" Minato was a bit shocked hearing this but nodded "Well..okay." Yukari smiled again the two left school.

...

"I'm so nervous for some reason." Yukari said as she looked at the blue haired boy infront of her "Everyone's in thier rooms too, I hope no one finds out I snuck you in here...if I accidentally scream everyone will hear me." Yukari gasped covering her mouth with her hands "What am I saying don't get the wrong idea okay?"

Minato blushed "I...didn't hear anything.." He muttered but loud enough for Yukari to hear it, she sighed "You got that right, am I always this crazy?"

"Yeah crazy pink woman." Minato joked and Yukari giggled "I'm starting to love that nickname."

Walking to her desk, Yukari opened the draw pulling something out, with a smile she walked back to Minato "I want you to have this Minato." She extended her hand and Minato saw a cell phone strap, a pink one that was always on Yukari's phone.

"You know what it is right? It's the strap for my cell phone..." Yukari had a sad smile on her face "My dad brought it for me...and since then it's been my special keepsake for many years...I used to talk to the toy figure attachted to it when I was here in my room." She giggled "You must think I'm nuts? But." Yukari grinned "As I got to know you I talked to the toy less and less."

"I'll put it plainly, I love you more than anything in the world." Yukari grinned "You are the one person had endured all the mood swings and temper tantrums I threw at you, I admit I have been a bitch to you alot of times even slapping you multiple times." Yukari looked down as if feeling sorry but then quickly looked up smiling again "But you still endured that and really captured my heart."

Minato smiled reaching out to his pocket he pulled something out, it was white in color, Yukari looked curiously at the item upon close inspection it looked like hair clips with the roman numbers 22 "Well I want you to have this." Minato extended his hand and placed the hair clips in Yukari's hands "Its the hair clips that my sister always wore." Minato smiled "It's frankly the only thing I have left of her...the shadow destroyed her mp3 player but left this...I always carried as it was special to me...as a good luck...as a memento...I promised myself that I'd give it to someone special...and that's you." Minato smiled at Yukari "Its not worth much not even a yen now...but its really special you don't have to wear it just keep it with you."

Yukari smiled "Thank you I'll wear it always.." She edged closer to Minato "I want to...spend some time alone with you Minato." Yukari said removing her ribbon from her neck "Jus the two of us.." She discarded her pink jacket, the words hit Minato he completely understood what she meant "O-Okay.." Minato blushed slowly removing his own black jacket.

Yukari sat on her bed and Minato sat next to her, slowly they moved together closer engaging into a kiss and then something more.

...

Minato shared a special evening with Yukari.

"Hmmm.. I love you so much." Yukari said as she lightly kissed Minato on his lips "Don't ever leave me Minato." She pleaded and Minato smiled "Never I swear."

Time froze, Minato felt a huge surge of power flowing through him, powering him up it was almost compareable to the energy he got when he leveled up The World Arcana.

"Cybele..." Minato said in his mind as he felt a new persona in his ran a hand through Yukari's hair "I'll be dammed if I ever let anything happen to you." Yukari cried a bit hugging him tightly "Thank you those words make me feel invincible."

The next day Yukari and Minato held hands as they walked into the school, both of there minds wondering about last night.

"That was...magical." Yukari thought in her mind looking at Minato.

"I never thought I'd do something like that atleast not here...but I don't regret it." Minato thought.

"I'm getting stronger.." Minato said in his mind "I can take on 10 me's from last year." He wondered "I could also take on Chaos now not sure if I could win though." A wave of determination flowed through Minato "Chet...your next."

After walking home with Yukari, Minato told the dorm that he had something imporant to take care of so he'll be late, Mitsuru agreed and Minato set off to The Velvet Room itching for a fight.

"Minato." Elizabeth tackled him to the ground say what you will Elizabeth was still the strongest.

"Hey Liz." Minato smiled as Elizabeth released him from the hold grinning at him "You seem alot stronger."

"Yeah." Minato looked at Igor "Sup old man been a while."

"My apologies I had some business to take care off." Minato nodded "No problem I want to fight Chet one on one." Minato said with determination.

"Oh I see you have grown Master Minato." Igor observed "Very well Elizabeth take Master to the area." Elizabeth nodded "Follow me." She led Minato in a large room it looked like tartarus.

"Where are we?" Minato asked looking around.

"This is the end of Heaven." Elizabeth answered, suddenly Margaret and Theodore appeared making Minato yelp in surprise tripling over and falling to the ground, Elizabeth giggled.

"Woah you sneaky ninjas." Minato said as he got up looking at Theodore "I want to fight you head on this time Chet, don't hold back." Theo nodded "Very well." He summoned his compendium.

"Fight with every bit of strength you can muster." Margaret commanded as the two sisters walked a safe distance, Minato summoned a sword Lucifer's blade and took a stance "I won't lose this time Chet you better be ready." Theo started the duel summong Uriel, throwing a fireball at the charging Minato who shoved it away.

Minato tried to hit Theo with the balde but he parried it with the damn book, Minato quickly pulled his blade back, doing a low swipe making Theo fall, seeing the opening, Minato summoning a hammer bringing it down onto Theo's stomach but the avatar of power caught it quickly standing up, grabbing a hold of the hammer.

"You...have...grown." Theo managed he pulled the hammer away from Minato, quickly swinging it towards he blunette, Minato dodged but the hammer hit him in the ribs making him scream he dropped to a knee as Theo tried to hit him on the back but this time Minato caught it stopping the hammer from advancing shocking Theo.

Sensing the shock Minato kneed Theo in the guy actually hurting him, Minato grabbed the hammer bashing it into Theo's face making him stagger back with a bloody nose, he wiped the blood from his nose and smiled "That actually hurt." Minato smiled back "This is the start it will hurt a lot more Chet."

"MICHEAL." Theo summoned.

"METATRON." Minato ordered summoing the angle.

A bolt of electricity was shot towards Metatron but it bounced harmlessly from its body shocking Theo, Minato smirked "It comes with repel." Summoning The World, Minato crushed it empowering the mysterious angle with more power, Minato brought his hand up and slammed in onto the ground "GOD'S HAND."

A huge golden fist came slamming down onto Theo who quickly lifted his hands up preventing from being smashed into the ground, he struggled with it and that's all that Minato needed , the fool charged at Theodore tackling him onto the ground, Minato's body glowed silver still having the effect of The World, he bashed Theo in the face three times with his fist, the fourth time Theo blocked it, grabbing Minato by the collar he threw him off towards the wall but Minato quickly casted a Sukukaja increasing his speed, he reacted before he could slam against the wall, still having the effects of both the spell and the arcana, Minato summoned a dagger lunging at Theo once again who was still a bit shaken from the three brutal punches, Minato aimed the dagger at his stomach but Theo threw himself to the ground still the dagger managed to slice his cheek drawing out jumped back gaining distance as Theo stood up dusting himself off.

"Wow a full year ago I never thought I would actually be able to fight you." Minato said.

"A fool grows with time, I knew this day would come." Theo answered.

"Yeah I'm glad I came here." Minato smiled.

"Let us continue."

"Magnicifent." Margaret whispered.

Theo's body glowed blue as he casted a spell and this time ran towards Minato who summoned Lucifer thorwing a bolt of static towards the charging avatar of power, but Theo sidestepped it and kept running towards Minato, slamming his fist onto Minato's stomach who screamed in pain, grabbing a fistful of blue hair he slammed another punch charged with thunder into Minato's stomach burning his jacket "Dammit." Minato cursed grabbing Theo's wrist Minato powercharged his hand giving him strength he quickly pulled Theo's hand away from his hair although doing a bit of damage to himself aswell.

"Damn my perfect emo hair." Minato yelled thwacking Theo in the face because of his sin.

"THANATOS." Minato yelled as the death god appeared "Megidola." A ball of purple energy formed between Thanatos's jaw and he fired it at Theo who shielded himself from being blasted at point blank rage, the attack threw his backwards, tearing his clothes.

"Minato is actually overpowering Theodore." Elizabeth noted.

"He is stronger than Theodore now." Margaret said as she watched Minato grabbing Theo by his leg from an on coming kick and then slamming him onto the wall.

Theo blocked an on coming sword, kicking Minato in the gut making him back away, summoning Gabriel he blasted Minato with a mind charged Bufudyne, freezing his legs and lower body.

"Dammit." Minato cursed as Theo threw another Bufudyne freezing him but Minato quickly made use of his arms summoning two cards Parvati and Shiva, he crushed it.

"Ardhanari." The half frozen Minato glowed with fire and the ice around him melted instantly, still in scorching hot flames, Minato tackled Theodore slamming him against the wall, Theo quickly switched to Uriel preventing himself from burning because of the extreme temperature but Minato gave out a smirk.

"Shiva Fire Break." A glow engulfed Theo who screamed in pain from the burn, Minato quickly silenced him with a punch, the body temperature returned to normal but it was safe to say Theo was damaged, Theo tried to open his book but Minato caught it snatching it away from Theo, Minato threw it upwards and summoned a Morning Star throwing it upwards ripping the book to pieces.

Minato was proud with himself but felt a huge smack on his face, making him stagger back, he looked ahead and saw Theo with another book smirking at him "Dammit that's cheating."

"All's fair in love and war." Theo declared opening the book.

"Love? Do you swing that way?" Minato joked.

"Swing?" Theo was confused making Minato sigh "Never mind bring it."

"Happily." Theo answered summoning Beelzebub making Minato curse "Oh shit."

"A token of my esteem." Theo commanded "Megidoloan." Three balls formed in the sky and came down, Minato made his mind up "I wont use Infinity." Minato crossed his arms infront of him, casting a Rakukaja hoping to lessen the damage.

A huge explosion ensured as Elizabeth and Margaret stood there ground.

The smoke cleared and Theo smiled seeing Minato standing there his arms infront of his face, his clothes were badly torn but he looked okay, eventually Theo started panting "You took my most powerful attack head on."

"Well that hurt." Minato said.

"This ends." Minato declared summoning The World crushing it engulfing himself with a silver glow, he charged at Theodore ramming his knee but Theo's stomach and then headbutting him.

"Cresent Mirror." The ball of pure light appeared infront of Theo but this time bigger and brighter because of The World.

"FIRE!." Minato yelled as the ball exploded infront of the both creating a blinding flash of light.

"Heavens." Margaret said as she covered her eyes.

The light cleared and the sisters saw Theo down on the ground and Minato on his knee panting hard but it was clear that Minato had won.

"You okay?" Minato asked to the floored Theo who smiled "Yes thank you for asking Minato." Minato ran a Salvation through Theo healing him.

Theo felt the pain leaving him and then he stood up "That was the most difficult battle I ever fought but you beat me fair and square."

"I'm surprised actually and don't you think for a second this ruins our friendship." Minato said making Theo chuckle "Of course not."

"That was terrific." Elizabeth yelled hugging Minato who winced because of his injured body.

"You surpassed Theodore Minato-sama well done." Margaret clapped.

"Yeah one day we'll have a battle as well Marge."

'I cannot wait until then." Margaret smiled.

Minato felt The World level up and this time he got another persona a dark figure with a white mask, it gave off a terrifying aura.

"I am True Assassin, the shadows shall aid you." He said in a cold voice and then disappeared.

Elizabeth repaired the torn clothes of Minato and he set off, it was 9 o clock and he felt tired quickly walking towards the dorm and greeting everyone he excused himself into his room lying down on the bed "Even if Chaos comes I'll wreck him this time." Minato said and then drifted into Morpheus clutches.

...

"He has grown." Nyarlathotep said "I have to wait just a bit longer until he defeats the shadow and I return to my full strength."

"But he will die." Nyarlathotep said "Sooner or later." Heavy breathing was heard along with a whimper "H-Help."

"Hahahahaha."


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, ARC 1 is coming to an end soon I confirm it will end after Kyoto, after that its Nyx I have a lot of surprises lined up, expect Minato to get shattered by a very closed loved one.**

**Just keep on reviewing.**

* * *

"STOP IT!." Minato yelled at the two figures standing namely Shinjiro and Akihiko, the latter just punching the beanie wearing teenager.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Minato hissed walking to Akihiko.

"The pills." Akihiko answered "Shinji's taking them." He glared at Shinjiro who was silent.

"Pills?" Minato was puzzled.

"I've heard about those they supress a persona when the user can't control it." Akihiko took a breath "But the sides effects."

"Are you doing something stupid behind our backs?" Minato asked Shinjiro was still silent.

"Don't worry about me just do what you think is right." Shinjiro answered turning around.

"I'm doing what I think is right looking out for my team that is." Minato spoke and Shinjiro stopped.

"Don't do anything stupid, or I might have to kick your ass." Minato said without any emotion Shjinjiro chuckled "Don't worry see you at the dorm." He walked away.

"Don't worry senpai." Minato patted Akihiko on the back "Shinjiro's intelligent enough."

"Yeah I'm just worried ya know?" Akihiko sighed and then looked down "I just hope nothing happens between Ken and him." He thought.

...

"We should concentrate on tartarus." Mitsuru ordered "Iori will take care of Chidori."

"Ahan?" Minato said sipping on a madbull.

"Yes we must be ready for the full moon." Mitsuru continued.

"Ahan?" Minato said.

"Yes the full moon is approaching."

"Ahan?" Everyone gave a inaudible snicker.

"STOP IT." Mitsuru shouted finally making Minato burst into laughter and everyone else as well.

"Chill we'll take care of that." Minato said "But first you guys need to buff up."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"You guys need to train more so that your ready for the shadow copies next time." Minato declared "Everyone come down to the basement ASAP." He went down making the other follow his curiously.

Minato was leaning against the wall, he stood up when he watched the rest, he was surprised to see Junpe there as well prolly coming back from the hospital looking more cheerful.

"Good Junpei is here aswell." Minato smiled.

"What's this all about?" Junpei asked.

"You all of you will attack me." Minato said "Lets have a spar."

"Are you serious? You can get hurt." Akihiko said and Minato shrugged "That's the point you get hurt and then you get up even more stronger this is an exercise you'll grow I'll grow everyone is happy."

Everyone contemplated the idea but they all agreed later.

"Good I'll try not to get mad and Armageddon the whole place." Minato chuckled and everyone went pale causing him to laugh again "Just kidding alright show me what you got."

"What's an Armageddon?" Shinjiro asked making Akihiko chuckle "You have to see in order to grasp it."

"Yukari and Ken will not be joining this." Minato ordered making Yukari pout "Why not?"

"You and Ken are both more support oritented stay back and watch the show." Minato summoned a rapier tossing it to Mitsuru, a longsword to Junpei, Akihiko had his boxing gloves at hand and finally a Heavy axe to Shinjiro.

"Disregard any emotion fight as you intend to kill." Minato said his voice cold, Mitsuru took her stance and so did everyone else, Ken, Yukari and Fuuka stepped aside.

"NOW!." Mitsuru ordered the rest of her group, Minato smirked.

Mitsuru came charging at Minato who quickly dodged to the left of Mitsuru sword, grabbing Junpei's sword by his bare hands he swinged it pushing Junpei onto the charging Mitsuru, the two crashed with each other falling to the ground.

"Take this." Akihiko yelled charging at Minat akin to months earlier when the bluenette first arrived at the dorm and just like before Minato dodged the strikes easily, ducking a jab, Minato did a low swipe throwing Akihiko off balance.

Next was the burly Shinjiro who came running towards Minato, jumping from the fallen Akihiko he brought his axe down not caring for what might happen, but it was blocked as light shone in Minato's hand blocking the impact, the light materialized and it was Lucifer's blade,Minato kicked Shinjiro in the gut, Minato jumped back and quickly turned left blocking the rapier of Mitsuru, the impact was brutal and sparks flew pulled back and and tried to hit Minato again who parried it with his own sword, doing a low swipe again making the redhead fall down but she instantly got back up locking her blades with Minato again.

"Thats it Ice Queen?" Minato taunted and Mitsuru's eyes blazed with determination and anger, she planted her heel on Minato's foot..a quite unexpected attack making Minato wince a bit, seeing the chance Mitsuru tackled Minato to the ground, although this did hurt her but Minato was on the ground, almost about to get jumped by a charging Akihiko but the bluenette quickly thought ahead, doing a kick up, Minato planted his feet onto Akihiko's stomach making him back away in pain.

"Sneaky redhead." Minato muttered as he planted his fist onto the coming Junpei's face and then grabbing him by the neck throwing him onto Shinjiro, one stone and two birds as they say.

"Don't stop, beat the hell out of me." Minato yelled urging SEES to come for more.

"Use your personas." Minato ordered and Junpei obliged, shooting himself with the evoker "HERMES." The mechanical being appeared and shot a pillar of flames at Minato who quickly switched to Apollo, the flames engulfed Minato who just stood there.

"Bufula." Mitsuru commanded as shards of ice flew towards the still fire covered bluenette, Minato smirked using Junpei's fire, Mianto shot it towards the shards of glass melting them.

"CASTOR."

"POLYDEUCES."

The two brothers appeared charging at Minato, who quickly Thanatos, the death god grabbed both of the personas who were no match for him in strength crashing there heads together making the users clutch there heads as they felt the pain as well.

Seeing the single bulb light up the basement, Minato smirked charging his fist with a Zio he launched it towards the bulb crushing it into pieces, the single window allowed the moonlight to illuminate the basement, everyone stopped in there tracks as they heard Minato yell "True assassin." A chill ran down everyone's spine as even through the dim light they saw the figure in black appear and almost instantly it disappeared and most interestingly Minato disappeared aswell.

"What the?" Akihiko exclaimed surprise.

"ARISATO?" Mitsuru yelled still keeping her stance.

A bust of flames came from the shadows towards Junpei who quickly dodged allowing it to hit the wall.

"Woah!." Junpei shouted barely avoiding it.

"Keep your guard up." Minato voice rang out from almost everywhere.

"Where in hell are you?" Shinjiro shouted and this time a snicker was heard "Over here."

"No over here."

"Shhh...right next to you."

Shinjiro felt a kick to his back making him crash onto the ground, the rest of SEES barely saw Minato for a second, his blue hair visible before he ran into the darkness away from the moonlight disappearing once again.

Mitsuru heard a low breath and she instantly turned around blocking the incoming sword with her own, sparks flew again and Minato's face was visible for a second and above him was a masked figure, the persona he summoned from earlier, pulling back Minato disappeared into the shadows again making Junpei curse "Dammit come out."

"Gladly." Was the response, they saw a faint blue glow and a card being crushed from the darkness.

"ARTEMIS." Minato's voice rang out, the bright ball of light appeared blasting everyone back with light energy, Ken, Yukari and Fuuka covered there eyes from the flash of light.

The light disappeared and every member of SEES was down on the ground, groaning in pain from the attack, Minato looked at Fuuka "Get a flashlight quick." Fuuka nodded running up and quickly coming down with a torch, she switched it on and it was enough to illuminate the entire basement.

Minato smiled "You did well.." Charging a Salvation up his hand he healed the member of SEES.

"That was...intense." Mitusuru commented getting up "I still have a long way to go before I can match you."

"No kidding you kicked our asses backwards." Shinjiro added.

"Yeah." Junpei sounded a bis dishearted making Minato chuckle "You should know when I started this I was no invincible god like being." Minato smiled "I broke my bones on a daily basis you know?"

"That sounds painful." Akihiko commented making Minato bob his head up and down in acceptance "Yeah if you train like I did you'll become strong too just keep training live with pain." Minato commented walking up "Lets head up I'm hungry."

"So am I." Junpe yelled running up the stairs.

"Arisato...is amazing." Mitsuru commented and this made Yukari's blood boil a bit, she glared at Mitsuru who didn't notice it, huffing Yukari stomped up the stairs "How dare she?" The brunette thought in her mind walking into the kitchen "Minato is mine and mine alone."

"YO?" Minato yelled knocking Yukari from her thoughts, she stumbled and quickly yelled "YES?" Minato chuckled "Calm down woman here's your food." He passed her a slice of pizza.

"Oh thank you." Yukari thanked as she took a bite out of it.

"No problem." Minato smiled.

"Minato-kun please help me." Fuuka's quiet voice came from the kitchen no doubt asking help in food, Minato yelled "Coming Fuuka." He started to walk away, Yukari wanted to scream, yell at him not to go to Fuuka, to stay with her but she couldn't just do it, Minato walked away, Yukari without finishing her food ran towards her room, she couldn't stand Minato being near another girl, fighting with the thought for hours she gave up changed into her PJs and slept.

...

"Oh Minato." Yukari voice rang out, calling out to Minato who was chained to the ground watching in horror at the scene infront fo him, Yukari was standing over the bodies of Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yuko almost every female Minato had known.

"What the hell?" Minato yelled in shock as Yukari turned around a maniacal smile on her face, the white blouse was full of blood, some on her face as well.

"SEE?" Yukari laughed like a maniac "I took care of them for you!" She yelled skipping towards Minato a cheerful smile on her face, she cupped Minato's cheek who was sweating buckets.

"You love me right?" Yukari asked cheerfully but Minato didn't answer.

"Baby?" The anger in her voice grew as she dugged her nails into Minato's skin making him wince "You love me right?" Minato still didn't slapped him across the face hard making a red mark appear.

"You love me don't you?" The same smile came to her lips and Minato wanted to just get away from her, with a giggle she slapped him again resulting in a wound "RIGHT?" From the looks of things Yukari was going onto Minato's shirt she rocked him back and forth yelling "RIGHT?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Minato shouted and Yukari's smile vanished instead a look of jealousy and hatred formed, she rougly grabbed Minato by his hair pulling on it.

"Tell me that you love me." She demanded and Minato shook his head making Yukari pulled harder, Minato screamed in pain but that didn't stop Yukari from inflicting more pain.

"NO!." Minato yelled through the pain, Yukari gritted her teeth grabbing her knife, she rammed it onto Minato shoulder making him scream louder.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll let go." Yukari offered plunging the knife even was in pain but he managed to yell with all his might "YOUR WORSE THAN SAKURA!."

Yukari woke up with a jolt, shaking from the terrible dream "The hell was that?" She yelled.

"What it is." A voice came out and Yukari looked around to see a exact copy of her standing infront of her door, excpet her eyes were golden, she had a devilish grin on her face, seeing this Yukari opened her mouth to call for Minato but the shadow spoke "Go now call for Minato you bitch." She spat "Call for him and he might get sick of you and just dump you all together." Yukari closed her mouth making the shadow laugh "Your so easy to manipulate." She walked towards her grabbing her hair, Yukari didn't have the energy to fight back from the horrible dream "I'm coming soon I'll kill you, take your place and enjoy my life with Minato-sama." With that she disappeared leaving a shaken and horrified Yukari alone in the pink room.


	42. Chapter 42

**IarIz : Chill man it was just a dream and a one time thing only.**

**Darkened Dusk : Dude that is one of my earliest chapter which I admit sucked I will rewrite them once I get a bit free thanks for the review.**

**Stardust warrior : Thanks for the review man and in this chapter the shadows strike again.**

**Michelle: Good to hear from you and I can't tell you anything that counts as a spoiler just keep reading.**

**Zerp : I guess I already explained everything in the pm thanks for the review.**

**Hoshi : Thanks he will kick everyone in this chapter as well.**

**WARNING : Violence up ahead also extreme amount of badass Minato present as well.**

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Minato asked smacking his forehead.

"Y-Yes." Yukari mumbled still shaken from last night.

"Why the hell you didn't call for me?" Minato asked with a stern tone.

"I..." Yukari trailed off remembering the shadow words "Am I really that much of a burden to him? Will he find someone who has less problems?" Yukari's mind went haywire from all the horrible thoughts.

"I'm asking you something." Minato snapped.

"...maybe is was just a dream." Yukari answered finally, shocking Minato "What?"

Yukari nodded "Maybe it was just a dream I mean I would have called for you in normal circumstances." She argued but in truth she was lying she just didn't want Minato to know that she needed help again.

"Are...you sure?" Minato asked not believing a word.

"Of course trust me." Yukari gave a forced smile and then turned around walking to the archery club.

Minato sighed "That was weird...damn those shadows I need to do something and quick but those sumbitches hardly show up." Minato cursed walking back to the club, ignoring the squeals from the fangirls.

Yukari was at her locker, taking her stuff out of it, she was still shaken from last night but tried her best to act normal infront of Minato.

"Ohhh man Yukari-san is so hot." A boy spoke catching the brunette's attention apparently they didn't notice her since her locker's door was hiding her from them.

"I know those slender legs..." Another boy said with a dreamy was starting to feel angry.

"Minato lucky bastard how come a stupid orphan gets to tap that?" The first one snarled, making Yukari fume in rage she slammed the door close, catching the two boy's attention, she glared at them but they hardly seemed move, there eyes were full of lust.

"Don't you dare say anything about Minato." Yukari glared the one with black hair walked towards her without uttering a word, having a sleazy grin on his face, Yukari was starting to get scared just by looking at him.

"Yukari-san.." He whispered "Want to join me for dinner? I know this awesome place on Shirakawa Boulevard." Yukari cringed at the name remembering the incident.

"What do you even give your time to that stupid orphaned, blue haired bastard?" The halls of Gekkoukan were empty since most of the students left leaving only the three of them here.

"Don't say a fucking word against Minato." Yukari found her courage again screaming at the boy who was still grinning.

"Ow a feisty one...I hope your like that in bed." Yukari's blood froze, the boy grabbed her wrist "Come on Yukari-san I'll show you how much of a better man I am than that stupid emo blue ha-" As those words left his mouth a hard fist slammed against his stupid face, knocking him back, slamming him against the lockers.

Yukari was looking at the one who saved her and no surprise it was Minato Arisato, having a look of pure hatred on his face, the boy that was next to him, tried to run at Minato but was instantly stopped as the undefeated boxer in school turned to him with a glare "Leave." Was all that Minato said making the already scared boy run away from the scene.

Minato turned towards the boy who was shaking in fear, his back still on the lockers, without a word Minato walked towards him.

"Orphan?" Minato whispered.

"I-I-I..." Minato slammed his fist against his stomach making him scream, Minato grabbed him by his hair slamming his head onto the steel lockers.

"Did you talk to Yukari that way?" Minato hissed.

"DID YOU?" Minato yelled slamming his head on the locker again.

"S-Sor-" He tried to mutter an apology but Minato slammed his knee up the boy's stomach who gave out another scream.

"If you ever come an inch near her I swear to God I'll end your pathetic existence." Minato hissed making the boy go white, still grabbing a fistful of back hair, Minato pulled it away, throwing the boy on the ground.

"Scram before I kick the crap out of you." Minato shouted as the injured student quickly got up and ran out of the school.

"You okay?" Minato asked Yukari who was looking wide eyed at the scene, again she couldn't do a thing.

"Y-Yeah." Yukari said quickly turning around "L-Listen we gotta go senpai will be mad." She quickly ran out of the school utterly shocking Minato "What the? What the hell is wrong with her? She would have at least said a thank you." Minato shook his head "Something is up with her...something is bothering her." He mused walking out of the school.

Yukari and Minato sat alone on the empty monorail, Yukari was silent uptil now making Minato tense...but finally she spoke "Thanks for the save.." She muttered making Minato turn to her with a smile "No problem.."

She fidgeted with the helm of her skirt "I...just want to do something by myself...I can't keep asking for your help all the time...you have already done so much for me...you even helped to repair the bond between mom and me.." Minato edged closer to his, placing his mouth near her ear, his breath making Yukari shiver "I told you as Minato Arisato's first girlfriend you don't have to do anything alone...remember what I told you? Your not alone..." Yukari smiled planting a soft kiss on his cheek "Yes I remember...thank you.." The rest of the trip was spent in peace.

The couple entered the dorm greeting everyone.

"A typhoon is coming our way.." Fuuka informed typing on her laptop.

"Yeah." Minato sighed "We'll be stuck in doors then."

"What were you planning to do?" Yukari smiled.

Minato shrugged "Oh you know, trying to score some girls in town." Yukari fumed grabbing him by the throat "HOW DARE YOU?" She snarled rocking him back and everyone laughed at their antics.

Yukari released the hold "But I guess I'll be stuck indoors as well...the archery range is outside."

"Hey?." Everyone turned to Minato who had a grin on his face "Lets go to tartarus before the storm who knows how long is that gonna last?"

"That is true we haven't explored tartarus in quite a while." Aigis said.

"Achoo.." Junpei sneezed.

"Excuse you." Minato muttered backing away from him.

"Aww man I got a cold already." Junpei whined "But I can still whip ass in tartarus." Mitsuru shook hear head "NO you will stay here Iori." Junpei went quite as Mitsuru's decision was final.

"Aww man." Junpei pouted.

"Alright everyone go into your rooms and get ready we have major ass to kick tonight." Minato commanded and got nods in approval.

The team went to tartarus that night minus Junpei who was sick, Minato chose Mitsuru, Akihiko, Shinjiro and Aigis for the team to explore, Fuuka was left with Yukari and Ken, Minato wanted an offensive team this time so he choose the best strikers leaving the healing to himself. Climbing many floors ordered the team to split up...and that would come to haunt him.

"Fucking tower." Shinjiro cursed "I hope I can just get a fucking bomb and blow it apart." He walked through the blood filled could see a figure walking towards him, with his head down but the red shirt and silver hair made it perfectly clear that it was Akihiko Sanada.

"Hey Aki found something?" Shinjiro asked but Akihiko didn't answer he kept walking towards the axe wielding persona user.

"I asked ya something." Shinjiro hissed but still no answer.

"Dammit fuck-" He was cut off as Akihiko raised his head up and looked him in the eye, Shinjiro froze seeing the large golden eyes carving a hole into his soul.

"Hello you fucking murderer." Shadow Akihiko laughed punching Shinjiro on the face, the beanie wearing persona user staggered back, but the shadow tackled him onto the ground, punching him repeatedly on the face.

"Fuck you." Shinjiro yelled kicking the shadow off him, he charged towards the shadow but got a boot sticking to his face.

"Did you enjoy taking her life?" The shadow laughed "I fucking hated you for that." Shinjiro froze at his words and that allowed the shadow to hit another hay maker making him drop to the ground.

"MINATO-KUN." Fuuka yelled alerting Minato "Shadow Akihiko has attacked Shinjiro-senpai HELP HIM."

"What the fuck?" Minato cursed quickly running towards Shinjiro, he could sense him, quickly tapping on the microphone "Aigis, Mitsuru, Akihiko quick gather around Shinjiro he's north take a right and then..." Minato told them the directions, he quickly bolted towards the destination but was stopped by Fuuka's scream "MINATO-KUN HELP THE SHADOWS ARE ATTACKING HERE!." Fuuka screamed, Minato could hear a fist being slammed onto her fragile face.

"Shit hang on..." Minato ran towards the downed Shinjiro knocking the shadow Akihiko on top of him, healing Shinjiro with a Salvation, Minato ran towards the shadow grabbing him by the throat and then blasting him with a Bufudyne.

"MINATO HELP." That sounded like Yukari, Minato had his attention diverted just for a second as a gunshot rang out, the shadow summoned Polydeuces almost the same as Akihko's own but this one was fully red, Minato turned around to be hit by the gigantic fist of the persona, screaming Minato slammed against the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Minato cursed but he felt a little calm as Shinjiro got up as well. The still present reverse Polydecues tried to charge at the two teens but was thrown against the wall...the shadow dropped to the ground in pain he turned around to see Akihiko glaring at him, the real Polydeuces behind him.

The shadow laughed "Finally showed yourself eh? Failure!." He laughed enraging Akihiko who ordered his persona to charge towards the shadow but it was blocked by the reverse persona, the two identical personas battled against each other no one getting the advantage.

"MINATO!." Yukari's voice rang again alerting Minato "Fuck." The bluentte saw Mitsuru and Aigis running towards him, he relaxed a bit "Good AIGIS stay here help Akihiko." The android nodded"Mitsuru we have to help the rest down."Mitsuru quickly nodded, Minato casted a Heat Riser on Akihiko making him grin, he grabbed the shadow's face headbutting him, Shinjiro came from behind delivering a headbutt on the back on the shadow's everything seemed good but Shinjiro was burned with fire, quickly removing his flaming coat he looked at the attacker it was shadow Junpei grinning there the evoker on his temple, another blast of fire was about to be created but he was slammed back onto the wall, he looked around to see Aigis standing there with Palladion behind her "I will eliminate you.." The two shadows and three members of SEES took there stances for the battle.

"Ugly slut." Shadow Fuuka laughed as she slammed Fuuka's face onto the clock, although she looked exactly like Fuuka she was no doubt stronger of the went down with a cry.

"Fuuka!." Yukari managed to say through the pain, she almost cried at the scene, Shadow Minato was somehow alive, grabbing a fistful of Yukari's hair.

Yukari's own shadow was busy kicking Koromaru, while Shadow Mitsuru was easily crushing Ken, dodging every of his spear attacks "Pitiful." Shadow Mitsuru laughed as she kicked Ken in the stomach with her high heel boots.

"You think your hot?" Shadow Minato laughed as he turned Yukari around, slamming his bony knuckles onto her pretty face, Yukari cried out from the pain "I've slept with girls way more hotter than you...your just a slut that wants popularity."

Yukari started tearing up.

"Oh I am...I wouldn't give a shit about you if you weren't popular." Shadow Yukari answered walking away from the unconscious Koromaru.

"KORO-CHAN." Fuuka cried but her shadow slammed her onto the ground before stomping on her back "Silence bitch you don't get to speak just like you don't get to choose what you want to be...mom...dad they can go to hell." Taking Fuuka's arm she began twisted it laughing at Fuuka's screams.

Ken summoned Nemesis but cried out in pain as a arrow hit him on the arm, Shadow Mitsuru summoned Penthesilea blasting Ken with a Minato punched Yukari repeadetly on the face with a sick smile on his own, Yukari made no effort to fight back, her evoker was thrown to the side and her bow broken.

"I told you didn't I? Minato is way too good for you." Shadow Yukari said as she skipped towards the Minato smirked ripping Yukari's cardagin apart, Yukari tried to fight back but got another fist on her face "Lets see what the news would say about the one of the most popular girls in school lying naked on the school ground I bet the guys will love that." Shadow Minato ripped the first few buttons off her blouse, Yukari cried "PLEASE DON'T MINATO HELP ME PLEASE." She cried but the shadows laughed "Keep screaming Minato won't help you.." Yukari braced herself for the worse closing her eyes but an anger filled voice made her open them, the three turned around to see Minato and Mitsuru standing near the teleporter.

Mitsuru quickly ran towards her shadow drawing her rapier out, but the shadow blocked it with its own, Ken quickly took his revenge kicking the shadow in the legs, Mitsuru slashed her across the face.

Minato watched the scene in horror, the blue haired shadow was holding a battered and almost naked Yukari by her hair while Yukari's own shadow was standing next to her, Minato's vision went blurry for a second, he could feel the anger inside him building to a breaking point.

Seeing Minato the blue haired shadow kissed Yukari on her forehead, he dropped the bloody and sobbing Yukari on the ground stomping on her chest. He turned around and stood face to face with Minato the two stared at each other. Minato's breathing was heavy he wanted to blow the whole fucking tower apart.

The shadow charged at Minato who yelled "Come on you son of a bitch." Dodging the oncoming strike, Minato's hand glowed light, he slammed his glowing fist onto the shadow's stomach ripping through his body, Minato's face showed no emotion, the shadow dropped to the ground and Minato marched towards Yukari's shadow, she tried to go for a punch but Minato caught her arm snapping it viciously in half, Shadow Yukari screamed but Minato silenced her, grabbing her brown hair Minato slammed her onto the ground face first, charging his foot with a power charge he stomped on her head breaking the skull.

Minato walked on her head and then towards Shadow Fuuka who was holding Fuuka as a shield, Minato quietly summoned two cards casting a Infinity on Fuuka, with the effect still intact he ran towards the both of them, his hand reaching out the shadow Minato caught her by the hair bashing her on the face multiple times until she dropped on the ground.

"I ain't done with you yet you fucking bastard." Minato hissed loud enough for the struggling shadow to hear it, Minato turned around to see his shadow standing up with a hole in stomach. Minato stomped towards him but the shadow yelled "STOP!." Minato didn't stop making the shadow back away, quietly Minato healed Yukari with a Salvation she slowly stood up still shaking and sobbing, Minato silently told her to back away which she did albeit still shaking, covering her ripped blouse.

"I'm your shadow...I know everything about you..." The shadow spoke "You can't beat yourself..." Minato kept walking, stopping in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what is the one thing I am afriad of." Everyone's eye widened at the words.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru said as she stood over her defeated shadow with help from Ken she easily won the shadow froze at his words muttering gibberish.

"You should know since your me..." Minato said looking him straight in the eyes.

"...death." The shadow finally answered and Minato's expression grew cold "Wrong answer you son of a bitch." Minato summoned a dagger slamming him onto his chest the shadow screamed in pain.

"SHUT UP." Minato yelled back doing a low swipe, raising his fist into the air Minato crushed a card "NERO!." Minato yelled the emperor of rome appeared in the air and then came crashing down driving the huge scarlet sword onto the shadow's chest.

"YOU BASTARD!." Minato yelled stomping multiple times on the wounded chest of the shadow "HOW DARE YOU? YOU ALMOST TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!." Grabbing the shadow by the hair Minato made him stand up "Wipe that grin off your face." The shadow laughed "I-I groped her as well." It managed to say Minato's breathing got heavy again, he blasted the shadow in the face with a hand charged Megidoloan.

The attack caused the shadow to slam against the pillar, Minato slowly walked towards him getting more pissed by the shadow's constant laughing "Your not my shadow." Minato spoke as he walked closer "Your a copy of me...but you ain't even close to me." Minato grabbed the copy by his head slamming his head onto the pillar, placing it against the pillar, Minato kicked it multiple times sandwiching the already messy and bloody face between the pillar.

"THE WORLD." Minato yelled, his body glowed with pure power, grabbing the copy by the throat Minato slammed him onto the ground, stomping on the back of the head, the copy screamed out in pain.

"Did you listen when Yukari screamed?" Minato yelled, grabbing the leg of the copy Minato lifted him up slamming him onto the nearest pillar shattering it along with the bones in the copy was lying there on the debris still breathing along with a chuckle every now and then, Minato cursed summoning a card he crushed it.

"VISHNU GOD'S HAND." A huge golden fist came slamming onto the downed shadow, totally crushing any remaining bones. A painful scream rang out around the halls of tartarus.

Yukari and Fuuka still a bit hurt watched the scene but suddenly the two shadows spoke.

"You might have won the battle..." Shadow Fuuka said.

"But the war is far from over..." Shadow Yukari continued.

"We won't die...light and shadow neither can seperate from each other." Shadow Mitsuru said.

"So long assholes...next time we'll kill you.." Shadow Fuuka said as she disappeared shocking everyone shadow Yukari and Mitsuru disappeared next.

Minato noticed this but didn't turn around, the god damn copy was still alive, throwing insults at Yukari making Minato even more enraged.

"JUST DIE ALREADY." Minato screamed, power charging his fists he slammed it multiple times onto his face, black blood splattered stood up from the body of the copy and started walking away thinking that what ever the hell that was died, but he was proven wrong when he heard a whisper "Slutty Yukari." Minato closed his eyes, the anger in him was unimaginable right now he turned around looking to finish that bastard once and for all. A flash of bright green light erupted from the teleporter, Akihiko, Shinjiro and Aigis appeared looking worn out.

Minato didn't seem to notice them he slowly walked towards the copy, eyes burning with hate.

"Minato stop." Akihiko yelled restraining Minato who already in a fit of rage, twisted Akihiko's arm and then punched him across the face hard making him back away from further damage.

"What has gotten into him?" Shinjiro asked Mitsuru who said nothing simply gesturing towards the sobbing and half naked Yukari. Shinjiro understood "I won't stop him then." Minato stood infront of the copy who would have been dead if he was a human, Minato summoned two cards, a hot gust of wind blew in the hall making everyone's skin burn.

"What's he doing?" Mitsuru asked. Minato's body glowed a sudden wind blasted everyone and it was painfully hot, Fuuka recognized it "ITS ARMAGEDDON!." She yelled shocking everyone.

"Armageddon?" Shinjiro and Ken wondered. Crushing the two cards and summoning Helel and Satan who stood towering over the copy and Minato, slowly Minato raised both of his hand upwards a few distance apart from each other, the two persona's turned into bluish mist that concentrated around Minato's raised fist.A more viscous gust of wind blew blowing everyone back.

"WOAH!." Shinjiro yelled.

"He'll destroy the whole place." Akihiko yelled but frankly Minato could care less...he almost lost Yukari just like he did Hamuko. A ball of bright blue flame formed in Minato's hands he slowly brought it near the barely alive copy, the extreme temperature melting the skin of the copy.

"He...will...kill...you..." The shadow managed to say loud enough for Minato to head it, but the fool didn't stop.

"ARMAGEDDON." Minato shoved the scorching hot ball onto the body of the copy who gave out a monstrous scream of pain, the floor below cracked open, shaking the whole place apart Minato had shoved the entire attack onto the ground hitting the very core of the place.

"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!." Fuuka yelled as every backed away, hoping that the attack would not kill him. A final scream was all that they could hear before a bright light exploded from the point of impact, engulfing everything. Akihiko could swear that for a second he could feel his entire body melting from the sheer force of the blinding flash of light disappeared and everyone looked at the site, Minato was standing there his hands were burned and leaking blood but he paid it no heed, slowly walking towards Yukari, Minato lifted her up into his arms.

"Lets go.." Minato whispered as he walked out from the place with everyone following behind severely shaken from the events. Yukari was sobbing onto Minato's chest who kept apologizing "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry dammit..." Yukari managed to speak "I...failed you again...I should have fought b-back.." She choked angering Minato "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed "Dammit I'll go through hell to protect you..." Yukari calmed down hearing this, her breathing got steady, wrapping her arms around Minato she slowly fell asleep but Minato's mind was onto something else.

"He will kill me?" He wondered at the shadows word "Does he mean Chaos?" Minato shook his head "Nah I killed him...I hope so." Minato looked down at the sleeping Yukari and then back at the whole group "But I'll be dammed if I let anything take control over me I'll protect them with everything I've got.."

* * *

**There you go don't mess with Minato's friends he'll go super saiyan and pound everyone into a pulp, although don't expect him to go super infront of nyarly.**

**I bet everyone knows why that second Minato was a copy.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I answered most of them but for the questions.**

**Nyarly will attack after the hanged man full moon so that Death is separated from Minato.**

**Archer will be appearing in this chapter. This chapter has Minato x Mitsuru moments and a fun ride.  
**

**WARNING : Yukari hate inducing material up ahead.!**

* * *

Minato slammed the door open sitll holding onto Yukari who awakened a little while ago, Junpei turned around already waiting for them his signature grin quickly vanished as his eyes darted to a puffy eyed Yukari in Minato's arms.

"What the heck happened?" Junpei asked worryingly and Minato sighed "The shadow copies attack." Junpei curled his hand into a fist "Was my shadow there.?" Minato nodded and Junpei cursed "Dammit."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Junpei...we're alive help Akihiko's he's injured." Junpei nodded running out of the dorm.

"Dammit." Minato cursed this time, he slowly walked towards the stairs his destination being Yukari's room. Minato 's whole body was tired and his hand were hurt bad but he ignored opening the door of Yukari's room, Minato walked in and slowly rested Yukari on her bed he turned around to walk away, he felt Yukari grab his wrist.

"W-Where are you going?" Yukari asked.

"To get some ice we need to heal you up." Minato answered.

"Can you just heal me?" Yukari suggested and Minato laughed "I'm totally out of energy right now...I've gotta get some ice for myself as well." He motioned towards his gasped seeing the state of them they were ripped open blood leaking out of them.

Minato laughed again "Give me a minute." He nearly fell down as he took a step but recomposed himself walking out of the room.

"B-Because of me?" Yukari dropped onto her bed "All because of me? Why the fuck am I so weak?" She screamed into her pillow.

Minato had to catch his balance several times as he walked down the steps, all the member of SEES were there attending to thier injuries.

"That was a fucking train ride to hell." Shinjiro cursed pressing ice onto the wound on his face.

"Damn shadows." Akihiko cursed too.

"Minato-kun thank you for saving me." Fuuka said and Minato smiled "N-No problem." He stumbled again worrying everyone but luckily he caught himself again.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru asked and Minato nodded "Yeah just burned out." Minato walked towards the kitchen.

"But you used Armageddon multiple times in the past." Junpei said.

"Yeah but this time I did it with a head full of rage I need to be calm in order to reduce the strain on my body." Minato sighed "Not to mention that attack raped my hands."

"That looks painful." Junpe winced as Minato grabbed some ice "I'll try to calm Yukari down...no school tomorrow." Minato looked at Mitsuru who nodded "I agree...according to the reports the typhoon will come 2 days later we have a day left."

"Good.." Minato muttered moving towards the stairs "Caio everyone.." Minato walked towards Yukari's room opening the door, crushing the ice, Minato rolled it into a cloth and pressed it against Yukari's sullen face.

"Bastard." Minato cursed as he remembered the copy grabbing Yuakri by her raised her hand and cupped Minato's cheek "I'm okay now...don't worry.." She gave a weak smile calming Minato down sighed resting his head against Yukari's bed "I'm tired..." He even thinking of anything else Minato slipped into Morpheus clutches.

...

"Phew...thanks Liz." Minato thanked the blue clad girl who just healed his battered hands.

"No problemo." Elizabeth grinned and Minato chuckled "Where's Igor?" Minato asked the dwarf was again not present.

Elizabeth visibly tensed a bit at his question "I..I do not know...master didn't tell anything to us." She looked down.

"Is he...alive?" Minato asked making Elizabeth tense up alot more "W-Who?"

"Nyarlathotep." Minato answered back.

"I-I have no idea..." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Liz...please...I want to know...if he does come again I want to be strong enough." Minato reasoned and Elizabeth tensed up more "I...do not know.." She sighed "Something tells me that's its alive...but he didn't attack you yet...so its confusing.."

Minato sighed this time "Alright...that didn't help though." He stood up.

"Sorry..." Elizabeth muttered.

"Its okay..." Minato smiled petting her on the head making the attendent blush.

SMASH

World Arcana social link 8.

"I am Archer my arrows shall aid you punk." Minato eyes widened slightly at his newest persona's words. The persona was a white haired, tanned adult who seemed to be in his 20s, clad in black pants and red robes very similar to Nero's.

"This guy could give Chet a run for his money." Minato whispered to himself.

"That's the third badass persona." Minato pumped his fist into the air "Nyarlathotep I'm ready for you now." Minato whispered to himself. Suddenly he felt his knuckles being crushed, a sharp pain inflicted. Quickly pulling his hand back, he saw Elizabeth with her fist raised towards him.

"What are you doing Liz?" Minato asked actually scared..did Elizabeth suddenly turned crazy?

"Hm? I was just fist bumping like the people in tv shows and magna do." Elizabeth replied "I thought it was 'cool'?"

Minato ran a Diarahan onto his hand healing the pain "Yeah but they aren't freaking avatars of powers." Elizabeth giggled.

"How stronger are you than Chet?" Minato asked and Elizabeth put a finger on her chin "Hmmm I mostly play around with brother and sister combined...and they end up seriously injured sometimes." Minato gulped.

"I see...man I still have alot to do." Minato sighed "But I'll get there eventually." He smiled smacking Elizabeth on the back which she didn't even feel.

"Seeya Liz." Minato waved.

"Goodbye Minato-sama." Elizabeth giggled and waved.

"Ugh.." Minato woke up with a groan. Looking around the pink walls and furtinure...yep he was in Yukari's room. Said resident was sleeping next to Minato hugging him tightly.

"Aww...man I need to get up but I love hugs." Minato mumbled after a good 10 minutes he shook Yukari "Hey wake up!." Minato whispered.

"Mmm..." Yukari shifted and turn her back towards Minato.

"Wake up." Minato tried again but no luck Yukari was still sleeping.

Minato sighed but then a devious idea came to his mind, lowering his mouth nearer her ear, Minato took a deep breath and then shouted "WAKE UP WOMAN!." Yukari's eye opened at once, waking up in a rush he quickly sat up crashing her head with Minato's own.

"Oww.." Minato groaned. He felt a punch on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the half awaken Yukari glaring at him.

"Glad your awake." Minato grinned and Yukari sighed "You could have tried a peaceful way."

"I did but you just didn't listen." Minato replied.

"I'm just tired...from...last night." Yukari said solemnly.

Minato gritted his teeth remembering the incident "That bastard." Minato looked at Yukari's still sullen face, casting a Salvation he healed her pretty face from all the injuries.

"Thank you." Yukari smiled wrapping her arms around Minato "Thank you for last night...I don't wanna imagine what they would do if you didn't arrive."

"Y-Yeah.." Minato answered remembering last night...he also remembered the last words of the copy that he will kill Minato.

"Minato?" Yukari's voice snapped Minato back to reality.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned, Minato wanted to tell her what the copy said...but just couldn't he didn't want the team to worry more than they already did.

"Yeah." Minato smiled "I guess I need to sleep more." Yukari giggled "You sure sleep alot."

...

"Is he alive?" Minato asked himself again. If Nyarlathotep was alive, SEES would be in huge trouble, Minato had grown stronger, getting new personas, leveling up social links and mostly importantly he defeated Theodore one on one...but was that enough? Did Nyarlathotep show his true powers? Or is he hiding them?

"Fucking hell." Minato cursed.

"Excuse me?" Mitusru hissed.

"S-Sorry senpai." Minato quietly backed away. Then he broke into a run as Mitsuru had her rapier just a few inches away from her. Minato kept thinking about the mystery all day until he became sleepy. Shoving the thoughts away from his head he lay down on his bed and slept.

Minato woke up the next day, looking out the window the clouds were almost ready to pour, the weather forecast said that tomorrow a typoon would be coming. Minato glanced at the clock...it was 7:45.

"Hell I'm gonna be late!." Minato yelled grabbing the uniform and hurrying into the showers. Quickly dressing himself up, he ran downstairs, the floor was empty except for a certain redhead sipping on coffee while typing on a what seems to be a really expensive laptop. Minato had to control himself from giving a fangirlish scream that was a freaking Core i10 that Mitsuru was using.

"WOAH SENPAI!." Minato yelled, Mitsuru cringed from the loud voice, quickly turning towards Minato who had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes Arisato?" Mitsuru asked slightly annoyed.

"Is that a Core i10?" Minato asked his mouth wide open he was a sucker for technology. Mitsuru chuckled at his reaction "Ah yes the Kirijo group recetnly created it and my father sent it to me as a gift...its not released for public though."

"I'm buying your laptop then." Minato declared "What's the price?"

"4 million yen...since its the only one in the world right now." Minato dropped his wallet hearing the price.

"Hehe...how about installments?" Minato offered and Mitsuru laughed lightly "No need the second one will be yours.." Minato perked up hearing this, he grabbed Mitsuru by the shoulders rocking her back and forth "OH THANK YOU SENPAI YOUR AWESOME!." Mitsuru blushed normally anyone doing this would be executed...but she didn't mind it this time..Minato was a really good friend to her.

"I'll show it to every one in school..." Minato trailed off. Looking at the clock it was 7:50...school would be starting in 10 minutes. "Friggin hell." Minato shouted letting go of Mitsuru who fell on the ground.

"We have only ten minutes for school." Minato shouted again and Mitsuru's eyes widened "I spent so much time on the Kirijo Group assignment that I forgot to take note of time."

"What will we do?" Minato asked, nobody would punish them but still he would miss classes. His attendance would be marked absent if he didn't arrive by 8:00.

"Arisato come outside quickly." Mitsuru commanded leaving the dorm, Minato quickly followed her. His eyes locked onto a beautiful white bike. He remembered it as the one Mitsuru used when she provided support.

"We can't get there if we take the monorail." Mitsuru mused as she sat on the bike "Sit on the back quickly." Minato nodded at her words, sitting on the back.

"Work!." Mitsuru shouted trying to start the bike...but it just didn't work. "I thought the mechanics fixed it." Mitsuru hissed trying her luck again.

"This isn't working...get off." Minato commanded as he pushed Mitsuru from the bike trying his luck.

"Work you piece of junk." Minato cursed and Mitsuru fumed "Choose your words wisely Arisato."

"Sorry in quite a predicament here." Minato replied as he kicked the starter again but to no luck.

"If I can't start it neither can y-" The sound of a motorcycle starting reached Mitsuru's ear as she stopped. Minato was there grinning at her "Hop on!." Mitsuru blushed.

"Dammit quickly only 7 mintues left!." Minato shouted and Mitsuru nodded sitting on the back. Minato sped the bike north.

"Grab on." Minato yelled as he increased the speed. Mitsuru grabbed onto Minato's waist tightly and then blushed when she realized what she was doing. Minato was moving fast really fast at 250 miles an hour. Mitsuru kept clinging to his back muttering advices.

"Watch out." Mitsuru shouted as a car came towards them, Minato switched to Cybele and turned the bike left quickly avoiding the crash.

"Phew...ANOTHER ONE!." Mitsuru shouted again into Minato's ear who cringed but managed to sway the bike to the right. "We have only 3 minutes we won't make it." Mitsuru shouted panicked.

"You don't mind if I boost things up do you?" Minato asked.

"What do you me-Woah!." Mitsuru yelped in surprise as Minato casted a Sukukaja on the bike, it momentarily glowed blue, and then experienced a sudden brust of speed.

"We're gonna be there no matter what happens." Minato shouted as he drove the bike faster. Mitsuru clutched even tighter. The wind destroying her perfect hair while Minato's perfect emo cut were being swiped back.

"My emo look!." Minato shouted "It takes hours to put it right!." Minato screamed.

"Just hurry up!." Mitsuru shouted back silencing Minato.

"I see it UTOPIA!." Minato shouted as they both saw the gate of the school "We made it Mitzy!." Minato shouted creating yet another nickname for her. Mitsuru was just too happy to be angry she would finally be attending school.

"Yes I need to put on the brakes." Minato shouted with glee as he pressed the brakes...but nothing happened "THE BRAKES." Minato shouted as he tried again "THE GODDAMN BRAKES AREN'T WORKING."

"What?" Mitsuru's cheerfulness vanished "The mechanic must have forgotten those." Mitsuru was panicked even more as infront of them was a goddamn trolley.

"That son of a bit-" Minato could barely complete that sentence before the bike crashed with the trolley, the almost inhuman speed made the crash more voilent. The bike stopped but the force was far greater. Minato and Mitsuru flew into the air almost 15 feet above. Mitsuru could die if she landed face first. Quickly Minato's mind springed into action, he hoped nobody would see them, summoning The World in mid air, he crushed it. Grabbing a hold of the air bourne Mitsuru, Minato pulled her into his arms The World boosting his agility and instincts. Catching Mitsuru bridal style, Minato did a turn in the air landing on his feet gracefully with Mitsuru clinging onto him.

Mitsuru's eye opened wide, they widened even more as she realized where she was, in Minato's arm who was carrying her bridal style. There was complete silence for a few moments. Mitsuru's face was red as her hair while Minato was still too shocked to see he was grabbing the ICE QUEEN of the school. The silence continued until a round of applauses were heard. The both students looked around too see the other students cheering at them through the windows.

"HOLY SHIT!." The entire student body started the chant as the two students in the ground stood still.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!." The students started another chant, Minato's mouth curled into a small smile so did Mitsuru's who was still on Minato's arms.

"EPIC EPIC EPIC!." The student body started yet another chant, Mianto finally busted into laughter. Mitsuru looked at Minato laughing and couldn't help herself as she started laughing with him.

"God that was epic." Minato cheered as he put Mitsuru down who was giggling. The Ice Queen was giggling.

"I agree." Mitsuru laughed again looking towards her bike "I wouldn't mind a round two.!"

"Whenever you want Mitzy." Minato grinned. Mitsuru edged closer whispering into his ear "Thank you for saving me Arisato." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek making Minato's face red as her hair. With that Mitsuru gave a smile and walked off towards her class. Minato stood there for a few seconds too shocked to even move.

"Did you see him?" A girl squealed.

"I swear he glowed silver for a second."

"That move was badass." Another fangirl screamed with joy.

Minato smiled waving at the crowd and then walking into the school, straight into the class. Stepping in he was met was cheers all around, Junpei patted him on the back while Kenji and the others bowed to. The girls squealed about how badass and awesome he was.

"Thank you thank you." Minato smiled at the class and then sat down next to Yukari who was quiet. As the class settled down Yukari started to speak, her voice was full of anger "Did you enjoy that Minato?"

"What do you mean?" Minato was a bit surprised at her tone.

"Did you enjoy the stupid little kiss from perfection personafied?" Yukari spat.

"Hey I only did that because she could have gotten hurt." Minato reasoned.

"Drop it." Yukari said flatly.

"But."

"I said drop it." Yukari hissed slamming her fist on the table. Minato went quiet she never acted this way...but why was she mad? Minato didn't even kiss Mitsuru as the peck on the cheek was a simple thank you. Classes ended Yukari walked past Minato for archery. Minato was confused why was she acting like that? Seeing nothing else Minato went back to the dorm. All of them were happy even Akihiko who was glad that Minato saved Mitsuru. After a while Minato and Aigis were alone with Aigis sitting extremely close to Minato examining him for any injuries and stuff.

Yukari had a really bad day today, not only Mitsuru kissed Minato, the talks about Minato going around the females weren't stopping. Yukari felt angry, even more towards Minato...was he finally getting sick of her? Opening the door to the dorm she saw Aigis checking on Minato...and that finally did it, Yukari lost her final nerve, she stomped towards the both of them yelling with all of her might.

"THAT'S IT! LAY OFF HIM NOW AIGIS." Yukari shouted as the android and Minato stood up.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"I'm tired of you hanging around the other girls." Yukari shouted.

"But I'm not a gi-" Aigis's words were cut off as Yukari shouted "Shut up."

"Woah calm down." Minato raised his voice. Yukari was acting pretty unreasonable.

"Oh right go defend her because she's your girlfriend right?" Yukari spat, making Minato's anger surge a little.

"What the hell are you on about?" Minato spat back.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not I seriouisly don't have an idea of what's going in your head." Minato shot back making Yukari glare at him. Aigis could only watch the event.

"Because you don't fucking care." Yukari cursed.

"What?" Minato was really shocked.

"You heard me you don't fucking care about me, how much of a shameless guy can you be? You have a girlfriend but still continue to cling onto other girls." Yukari had crossed a line here Minato told off millions of girls even good friends like Yuko that he was in a relationship with Yukari. Suddenly everybody came downstairs hearing the shouting, there eyes widened Minato and Yukari were fighting.

"Yo guys calm down." Junpei tried to break it up.

"Stay out of it." The fighting couple shouted with that Junpei shrank back.

"That's fucking stupid." Minato shouted but Yukari yelled back "No it isn't." Minato frowned "Okay when you laugh with Junpei and Akihiko do I say anything? No because its just friendship." Everyone gaped at the sight the two young lovers were fighting even someone as Shinjiro was shocked.

"Like I said you don't care about me..." Yukari spat "I do that's why I get pissed its BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU BUT YOU DON'T."

"I don't know how suddenly you became so stupid." Minato yelled, Yukari stomped towards him grabbing him by the collar, Minato was pissed but he could never hurt her.

"So I'm stupid now huh? You already spent a night with me...and after that I'm stupid? I see what you are now Minato a sick human being who'll dump girls after he gets tired of them."

"You have offically lost your goddamn mind woman." Minato snarled.

"You sick human being." Yukari shouted.

"Your sick." Minato had it, this was going out of control.

"Damn you." Yukari shouted slapping Minato across the face real hard. Minato touched his cheek, Yukari pushed him away and stormed up the stairs, with everyone watching in shock, Yukari was known for her mood swings but this was way too much. Minato was torn...how could Yukari even think like that?

"You okay?" Junpei dared asked and Minato removed his hand from his cheek "Physically yes...mentally that was one of the most painful blows ever."

...

"Hehehe Minato-sama will be mine." Yukari's shadow giggled as she watched SEES from the window "Your way too good for a bitch like me."

* * *

**There you go a chapter of Minato x Mitsuru moments and finally the big fight please review the chapter. The next will be up soon. Caio!**

**Holy hell I just corrected the mistakes mistakengly update two documents and posted the one which I didn't proof read sorry about that I hope most of the mistakes are gone now...sigh science exhibition is 2 weeks away. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Michelle : Lol I bet you were even more pissed since Minato saved her a few days ago. Don't expect the hate to lessen by reading this chapter.**

**Stardust : Oh Minato will sing a song very soon. Thanks for the reveiw.**

**Aznxa : Thank you for the review a bit of development in this one as well.**

**Legionary Prime : I like Minato x Mitsuru..sigh I should have thought about the pairing early.**

**1dmp2 : Thank you hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Guest : Yeah I almost smash my head at the stupid mistakes I made in the past. I'll try to rewrite this whole story sometime.**

**Hoshi : Hahaha ready your shotgun, Yukari isn't going to be nice here.**

**Nick : Yup I was planning this for a looong while.**

**IarIz : Mitsuru would likely bail him out. Archer will make a small entry in this chapter although he will play a large party really soon.**

**Fiana : Thanks Minato was cold at the start because he never had any true friends. Sigh I know like I said I'll correct the whole story once I get a bit free. Alot of badass Minato moments are present in the forward chapters.**

**Zeph : I like Yu x Yukiko more although I suddenly like Minato x Mitsuru alot more than I used to.**

**Spider : Very soon at the hanged man full moon boss. Thanks for the review.  
**

**POLLS UP, Everyone please vote on the poll present on my profile it realllly matters.**

* * *

"I-Is it because of m-me?" Aigis shakily asked. The fact that she caused the huge fight between the two was putting too much strain on her artificial mind. Minato looked at her mustering the best smile he could manage after the horrible incident moments ago "No Aigis its not your fault."

"Will you be okay Arisato?" Mitsuru asked and the fool nodded "I guess." With that he walked up the stairs.

"Dammit what's gotten into you?" Minato bashed his fist on the wall as soon as he entered his room. Minato's mind started throbbing, Yukari threw all those accusations on him and even slapped him real hard.

...

Inside Yukari' room...the resident of the room screamed, throwing all the makeup contents onto the floor "How dare he?" Yukari snarled in rage "He's my boyfriend...how dare he even looks towards someone else."

The next day came up, chilly winds were blowing indicating a typhoon was just coming, the skies cackled with electricity. Minato woke up still a bit angry and heartbroken from yesterday's events.

"Dammit." Minato cursed getting up from his bed. Pulling out his school uniform plus the jacket since it was actually quite chilly now, he hastily got dressed up and then went down. Yukari was sitting downstairs reading her fashion magazine. She still didn't forget last night's events either. Minato couldn't help feel pissed at her, without even stopping for breakfast he passed by her without even a glance or a greeting. Yukari's heart took a sudden stab as Minato totally ignored her. But she composed herself quickly "No he started it."

Minato opened the door and stepped outside to be greeted by a chilly wind making him shiver "God damn this typhoon will be huge." He mused as his eyes looked up at the sky. Walking towards the monorail, Minato pulled on his headphones and clouded his mind with music. Greeting several people Minato entered into his homeroom and surprisingly found Junpei already there.

"Hey dude." Junpei greeted as Minato walked towards the cap wearing teen.

"Yo." Minato greeted back and Junpei removed his cap, gulping he asked "Are...you okay? I mean from last night." Minato's eyes twitched a bit "I'm fine..." He said flatly, Junpei looked down, Minato noticing this place a hand on Junpei's shoulder "I'll be okay don't worry about me...how's Chidori doing?" Minato asked trying to change the subject.

Junpei grinned "Oh pretty well, she's opening up a lot." Minato smiled "Oh that's really great." The door opened and in came Aigis who greeted the two males.

"Good morning Minato-san and Junpei-san."

"Hey Ai-chan."

"Morning."

"Minato-san." The mechanical maiden walked towards Minato her voice a whisper "Are you okay? I'm afraid that you are still suffering from mental stress." Minato tried his best to smile despite the subject "Don't worry Aigis I'm fine." The door slid open and a certain brunette in pink walked in, glaring at Minato who responded back with a cold glare of his own.

"Oh its Aigis now?" Yukari sneered.

"None of your business Takeba." Minato spat, making Yukari clench her teeth in rage. Yukari gave a 'hmph' and sat down on her seat, Minato grabbed the seat next to her and placed it next to boy who had a vacant spot by him. Yukari eye's widened...was he so disgusted by her that he didn't even want to sit next to her?

Toriumi walked into the homeroom and was surprised to see Minato had changed his seat.

"Um..Minato-kun can I ask why you cha-."

"Denied." Minato answered leaning back on his seat "Just start the homeroom already." Toriumi did as he commanded and starting flipping through the book. The class started Yukari would sneak glances at Minato who was listening to music ignoring everything else.

"Dammit apologize already." Yukari thought but that just didn't happen. Classes ended and Minato got up, heading into the boxing club, not bothering to even look at Yukari.

Minato was alot more ruthless in the club something that Akihiko pointed out. The practice ended Akihiko had to go early since Mitsuru called him, Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis already left, leaving him alone, walking out he cursed his luck as it instantly started raining.

"Dammit." Minato cursed he didn't even have an umbrella, seeing no other choice he ran towards the dorm, passing by the moonlight bridge, it was raining so the monorail was pretty much closed. Walking by the spot where his sister died, Minato closed his eyes, since nobody else was around, he casted a Sukukaja and ran faster hoping to reach the dorm quickly, the rain was brutal and lightning striked as well, Minato started coughing. The thought of the fight last night made his head spin. Charging forward Minato slipped landing face first on the cold bridge.

"Fuck." Minato cursed again, getting up. Minato blood froze this was the exact same spot that Hamuko died.

"No I'm over that." Minato yelled out to the sky. A sudden sharp pain hit his head, the horrible memory came rushing back to him.

"You couldn't save her..." A voice said aloud, making Minato turn around "Who the fuck is there?"

"Hahahaha..." Was all that he got in reply.

"I'm fucking over it." Minato yelled pounding on the ground until his knuckles bled.

"Are you really?" The cold voice asked with a hint of mockery. Minato's blood froze again...that voice was similar to The Crawling Chaos.

"Is that you Nyarlathotep?" Minato yelled getting up from his crouched position.

"Minato-kun?" A voice rang out this time, Minato turned around to face a black haired girl...it was Rio Iwasaki.

"I thought it was Sakura." Minato sighed inside.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked hiding his bruised fists behind his back.

"Oh I just finished with my club and the monorail was busted...so I had to walk back home." Rio answered shielding herself by an umbrella. Minato rubbed the back of his head "Same here..." Rio studied Minato "Are you okay Minato-kun? You seem tensed." Minato shook his head "Yeah I'm okay...ACHOO." Minato sneezed the cold weather was really getting to him.

"Are you okay? You don't even have an umbrella."

"I'm fine.." Minato answered he hesistated but asked a question "Say did you hear a laugh over here?" Minato asked and Rio who was confused "Umm...no I just saw a shadow and that was you." Minato didn't answer "Am I going insane?" He asked himself.

"You don't look good..." Rio mused "You can take my umbrella if you want." Minato smiled at her "Nah its okay...I'll sprint the way see ya later." He waved and then took off running.

"Dammit that was just a hallucination no need to trouble yourself Minato." He told himself as Minato sprinted towards the dorm the harsh weather was really getting to him. Minato finally reached the dorm slamming the door open. Everyone was on the first floor when Minato barged in, shaking and sneezing.

"Minato?" Junpei was the first to notice.

"Minato-san." Aigis cried running towards the blunette "Your injured." Aigis grabbed a hold of his wrist pulling it forward revealing his bloody knuckles. Yukari's heart did a somersault at the word 'injured' but she controlled herself "No he will apologize to me first."

"Arisato." Mitsuru got up from the couch and grabbed a towel running towards Minato who was sneezing and shivering. Everyone except Yukari gathered around the leader.

"Your suffering from a fever." Mitsuru declared as she put a hand on Minato's forehead, the move nearly made Yukari shout at her.

"Forget that what happened to your knuckles?" Akihiko demanded as he glanced at the battered hands of Minato.

"Nothing..." Minato coughed.

"Don't give us that shit." Shinjiro spat.

"Alright I ran through the rain." Everyone gasped "Because the monorail was busted...I ran through the fucking bridge and then had a hallucination." Minato looked down "Which I don't wanna talk about." He said effectively ending the discussion.

"Very well." Mitsuru sighed knowing full well that Minato will not say anything further "You need to rest Arisato, Aigis take him to his room, Yamagishi will come shortly to check your temperature." Yukari clenched her teeth it was supposed to be her job.

"Roger." Aigis nodded placing Minato's arm over her shoulder "This way Minato-san." She walked slowly, the both walked by Yukari who almost cried at the fact that Minato didn't even spare a glance at her."I can play it as well." Minato said to himself. Aigis rested Minato on his bed and Fuuka shortly came afterwards and indeed Minato was suffering from a fever and a particularly high one. Minato slipped into sleep, opening his eyes he was greeted by a familiar blue room.

"Welcome Master Minato." Igor greeted Minato.

"Hey Igor been a while."

"Yes I had some matters that I had to attend however I summoned you here because I wanted to warn you." Minato rose his head to face him also greeting to Elizabeth "I sense a great catastrophe in your future." Igor warned making Minato full in attention "I suggest you be on your guards at all time." Minato took that seriously last time Igor warned him Sakura turned on them "I see thanks."

"No problem I must be off." Igor declared.

"Wait where the he-" Minato could barely complete the sentence as he watched Igor disappeared from his chair.

"Damn hobbit." Minato muttered even though he was in Igor's domain. Elizabeth giggled "I don't think master would like to hear that." Minato didn't smile at this simply leaning back on the chair, making Elizabeth worry "Minato? Is everything alright?" Minato shook his head "No I recently got into a fight with my girlfriend."

"You mean the lovers link?" Elizabeth asked and Minato nodded "Yeah she not only insulted and accused me but also slapped my face."

"Why that arrogant and foolish little human." Elizabeth shouted, a blue mist forming around her shaking the place apart "You tell me Minato-sama and I will kidnap her, torture her until she apologizes." Minato sighed a sad look crossing his face "No its alright...if she wants to keep it that way...I've already parted with so many people...it won't matter if someone else goes away now does it?" Minato chuckled making Elizabeth stop her rampage.

"Mom...dad...sis..." Minato muttered. Elizabeth bit back the tears that were about to leak. She crouched down to Minato's level, leveling her face with his. Minato blushed as Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders "But...I won't leave...you." Elizabeth whispered "I swear on my existence." Minato smiled edging closer to her, Minato's lips captured Elizbeth's in a blur engaging into a passionate kiss. Minato heard a voice ring inside his head telling him that The World reached rank 9 but he ignored it continuing with the task at hand.

Elizabeth pulled back blushing. Minato smiled shyly "Well that was unexpected."

"Not to mention extremely satisfying." Elizabeth grinned making Minato blush again, he got from his seat "Man your really something Liz." He smiled smacking him on the back.

"Your special too Minato-sama." Elizabeth grinned smacking him on the back with almost no force but still that didn't stop Minato from slamming into the wall even though Elizabeth barely used any force.

"Woah." Minat winced as he slammed against the wall "Man your one bull." He said as he got up. Elizabeth giggled "Well I certainly didn't use any force at all."

"Well that just shows your way above me." Minato sighed but smiled "Thanks for the comfort...I know no matter what happens you'll always be there to help me."

"You can bet your ass on that." Elizabeth grinned and Minato cringed the sentence was certainly not to be used here.

"Y-Your not supposed to say that." Minato scolded to which Elizabeth titled her head in confusion "But I saw people in the movies say this when they swore something." Minato sighed Elizabeth was as naive as a new born child "Welll...ugh...I'll explain it to sometime else.." Minato sighed "I'll be going then Liz take care."

"Goodbye Minato-sama." Elizabeth waved as Minato disappeared she wondered "Hmm..so its a bad thing to say? No wonder sister got mad." Elizabeth shrugged.

Yukari was trying very hard not to bash her skull on the wall. She was torn on one side there was Minato who was asleep for more than a day never getting out of his room, she wanted to kick the door open, barge in, check his temperaute, take care of him but on the other side there was her pride, she didn't wanted to go to him, he had to come and apologize to her...it was his fault...and Yukari wasn't too dependent on him.."Is that true?" Yukari wondered as she stood infront of Minato's room, reaching for the knob she tried to turn it but stopped herself "No..not me."

Minato woke up after what seemed like an eternity to him, reaching out for his cell phone, Minato eye's widened he was asleep for two freaking days.

"Damn but at least I'm fine now." Standing up, Minato changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he walked out from his room. Walking down he was greeted warmly by everyone...except Yukari who was reading her magazine.

"Woah Minato is that lipstick?" Junpei asked gasping.

"W-What?" Minato shouted as everyone turned to look at him "Dammit I never knew Liz uses lipstick."

"Hmph..so another girl." Yukari muttered but Minato heard it.

"If you wanna say something say it to my face." Minato spat making Yukari turn to him with a glare. Everyone tensed a fight seem to be on the horizon.

"Yeah you got the scene on with another innocent girl ain't that right?" Yukari yelled.

"Oh yeah I bet everyone saw me moon walking out the dorm." He did kiss Elizabeth but never in his wildest dreams would Minato ever imagine to betray Liz and the stunt that Yukari pulled off a few days ago, he now held Elizabeth in much higher esteem than her.

"How should I know? You have a freaking 200 personas in your head you must have used them." Minato laughed "That's why you've offically lost your mind."

"What did you say."

"You heard it." Minato hated arguing with her...but she was way too...bitchy here.

"Alright break it up." Mitsuru commanded as the juniors went quiet. Minato shook his head "Tartarus tonight." He ordered before walking out the dorm. SEES did as Minato ordered they gathered at the cursed tower.

"The team will be Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei...and." Minato looked at the rest, Ken was not present since he had alot of homework and Shinji looked kinda sick "Takeba..." Minato finished as he turned around. Yukari gave a 'hmph' in response. The team tore through the shadows...well it was mostly Minato would was extremely ruthless this time...he ripped an Arcane Turret apart with his bare hands, summoned Thanatos and spammed Megidolaoan all over the floors reducing it to rubber. They reached the guardian floor, where Fuuka advised them that the Mythical Gigas that was waiting for them was very powerful.

"I'll handle this." Minato declared as he stepped forward. Marching towards the lone shadow that looked similar to a Gigas but with a blue mask and a white body which has various red tattoos on it.

"Fucking Hogan rip off." Minato hissed but then smirked "Well I never liked him." The Gigas noticed the fool and without a word charged at Minato, aiming to hit a lariat but Minato quickly side stepped it, power charging his leg, Minato kicked the feet of the shadow making it fall down on the ground. Minato still having the effect of the power up kicked the shadow in the gut making it scream. The Gigas though quickly discarded it, grabbing Minato by the shoulders, he hurled the blunette towards the wall.

"Rakukaja." Minato whispered as he slammed against the wall barely flinching at the impact.

"Bastard." Minato hissed, summoning a card "This will rip through every part of your body." Crushing it Minato yelled "COME FORTH ARCHER." The dazzlingly handsome persona appeared behind Minato holding a long, sleek and black bow with a arrow already loaded in it.

"Tear through it." The persona nodded and aimed the bow and launched it with deadly accuracy, planting it right on the monster's chest who was advancing onto them. The group watched in shock as an almost endless supply of arrows teared through the body of the Gigas who kept screaming in pain. Minato waved his hand and the Archer disappeared. Walking towards the shadow who was still alive, Minato summoned a short sword digging in onto the already battered chest of the shadow.

"Thanatos." Minato called upon the death god who let out a monstrous roar. Soaking the fear of the shadow in, Thanatos took its blood stained sword ripping through the shadow's throat. The shadow collapsed onto the ground presumably dead. Minato started walking away but stopped as the shadow grabbed a hold of his foot. Minato was already pissed by towards event.

"Fucking shadow." Minato yelled materlizing Thor's hammer, Minato slammed it onto the battered head of the shadow crushing it. The shadow finally disappeared as Minato tuned around to face the team "Move on." Minato ordered as he climbed the stairs with the other following behind.

"Alright split up." Minato ordered "Try to stay clear of the shadow if one engages you try to finish it off otherwise call for help." Everyone nodded and splitted up. Minato started walking until he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want now?" Minato hissed not even bothering to look around.

"I was just looking around." Yukari defended herself.

"Hmph." Minato walked faster with Yukari following behind.

"What are you waiting for?" Yukari asked making Minato turn around to face her "What do you mean?"

"Apologize." Yukari demanded and Minato raised his brow "Why should I. Your the one who slapped me." Minato hissed.

"Because you were acting like a fucking moron." Yukari spat, her anger taking control.

"No your just stupid." Yukari's fangs clenched in rage as she slapped Minato across the face again "Don't you dare call me stupid." Minato's cheek stinged from the hard slap but he did nothing in return. Minato could never hurt Yukari.

"Hohohoho.." A cold, shrill voice was heard as the two teens turned around. Yukari gasped as she saw her shadow leaning against the wall grinning at the both of them.

"I told you Minato-sama, your just too good for me." The shadow laughed "I'm nothing but a broken girl who has daddy issues."

"Shut up." Yukari yelled but the shadow didn't stop "I finally banged my boyfriend...no wait my ex-boyfriend." The shadow laughed "Minato-sama finally saw what type of a bitch I am." Yukari clutched her head "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP."

"But even if he dumps me, I'll just continue on clinging to him." Yukari laughed "Just like mommy clinges to those old geezers." The words hit Yukari was a ton of bricks "I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!." Yukari yelled.

"You double faced bitch." The shadow yelled "Your so fucking pathetic. You hang onto Minato for your life."

"NO I DON"T! I CAN LIVE ON MY OWN." Yukari yelled making Minato's eyes widen.

"Prove it!." The shadow taunted "Prove it you'll continue to flock towards him, your such a bitch." The shadow continued " You cant do anything with him."

"I don't need him." Yukari shouted "I can do everything on my own." She glared at the shadow "I don't need anyone." Reaching inside her pocket "I don't give a fuck what happens to him." Yukari pulled out Hamuko's hairclips that Minato gave to him.

"W-Wait." Minato spoke but Yukari didn't listen "I CAN DO EVERYTHING ON MY OWN I DON'T NEED HIM!." She threw the hairclips onto the ground before stomping on them "He could die for all I care." Clearly Yukari's pride was just too high and had taken control.

There was silence for a few moments, Minato heart took a sudden stab as Yukari's boots crushed the only remaining memory of his sister. Yukari kept breathing heavily until she finally thought real hard about what just happened. The shadow laughed "Stupid little whore." She taunted as she disappeared into the darkness. The realization dawned on her, as she looked to Minato who looked completely shatterd from the looks of things he was holding back tears.

Yukari's heart wreched as she saw the look on his face, she slowly removed her foot and looked down, resisting the urge to break down and cry. The treasured hairclips were broken into tiny bits and it was all her fault. Minato said nothing, he just walked towards her not even bothering to yell at her...he just didn't have the energy for that. Bending down he clutched the broken hairclips into his fist which was shaking.

"M-Minato..." Yukari tried to speak but Minato didn't reply, he slowly stood up. Reaching into his own pocket he grabbed a hold of Yukari's cell phone strap. Minato handed it to her all the while still shaking.

"I...still...respect the...memory of your dad.." Was all that Minato said before he turned around, putting the crushed remains in his pockets. The team ran towards the two but instantly stopped as they saw the look on Minato's face. Taking a few deep breaths to recompose himself he ordered "Lets go." He spoke lifelessly without any emotion.

"Bro you okay?" Junpei asked but Minato didn't reply instead just walked away. The team found the teleporter and reached the ground floor. Yukari was trying her hardest not to cry, Fuuka shot her a glare which made her even more nervous. Minato kept walking ahead of the group his hand carrasing the broken bits of the hairclips.

"NO I wont cry." He swore "I may have lost her memento but I won't break my promise."

"What have...I done?" Yukari cried inside.

...


	45. Chapter 45

**Tbank you for the reviews than 150 Thanks a whole BUNCH!  
**

**Now Tatsuya vs Minato and more reveal on nyarly in the next chapter.**

* * *

Minato slammed the door of the dorm open. His head was spinning, the rage building inside was uncontrollable. He just lost the last thing he had of Hamuko.

"Fucking hell." Minato screamed, running up the stairs and into his room. He just didn't get it, Yukari was the first girl he ever loved.

"How could you.?" Minato screamed again collasping onto the ground continually pounding the ground with his fists.

...

"What happened to Minato?" Akihiko demanded as he glared at Yukari who was really close to breaking down.

"I...I..." Yukari stammered.

"Something horrible." Fuuka added and everyone turned to look at her "I saw everything."

"You what?" Yukari was shocked before she could say anything else, a sudden monstrous scream rang around the dorm. The whole dorm began shaking.

"The hell?" Junpei yelled.

"What's happening?" Shinjiro asked. The dorm kept shaking along with a couple of inhuman screams.

"Is it Nyarth-" Mitsuru was about to complete but Fuuka cut right in "No its Minato-kun." Everyone turned to her in shock.

Minato was on the ground, beads of sweats rolling down his forehead staining the carpet below. His whole body was shaking in pain, anger and most importantly betrayal.

"DAMN IT." Minato yelled as he started panting, his eyes were pitch black, trying his hardest not to blow the whole place apart but it was just too much to handle.

"I gotta be calm...I gotta control the anger." Minato reminded himself but a sudden memory flashed in his head.

FLASHBACK.

"Hey Sis?" Minato asked Hamuko who was applying makeup on her face, she turned around to face her brother with a cheery smile.

"Yes bro?" Minato pointed towards the white hairclips on her head "Is there a reason you always wear that?" He asked and Hamuko's cherry smile disappeared instead of it there was a sad smile.

"Yeah...it's really important." Hamuko smiled sadly.

"Um...why?" Minato asked.

"Mom gave it to me...when the...accident happened." Hamuko whispered. Minato could feel his eyes water a bit at the mention of his forgotten mother.

"R-Really?" Hamuko nodded "Yeah you got the headphones since it was your birthday...I got these because I protested that I wanted something too...its her last gift to me." Hamuko was resisting the urge to cry...she always tried her best never to cry infront of Minato. The blue haired boy busted into tears.

"Mom!." He bawled making Hamuko hug him tightly.

...

"This is the only thing that was left of her." Shirogane spoke as he handed the hairclips to Minato who took it "Just this huh?" Minato's voice was devoid of any emotion. Without uttering another word, Minato began walking away.

"Hey Minato are you gonna be okay?" Shirgone asked and Minato stopped walking "I can drop some cases." Minato waved his hand "I'll be fine...just arrange a few sword instructors for me." He said as he walked away. Walking into his room, Minato laid on his bed eyeing the hair clips in his hand "Its the only memento of my sis...I'll never let it be destroyed."

END FLASHBACK...

"DAMMIT." Minato cursed again, Thanatos's rage taking over him, the light began flickering on and off while the furniture shook.

...

"Minato." Yukari shouted as she tried to run up to his room, but Mitsuru caught her wrist stopping her from advancing.

"Let me go I wanna help him." She tried to break free from the grip.

"You've already helped enough Takeba." Mitsuru shouted not letting of her grip.

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Yukari yelled.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS." Mitsuru yelled back, surprising everyone "Its all because of the kiss isn't it?" Yukari froze at her words.

"I didn't know you were so immature Takeba." Mitsuru glared icily at the brunette.

"Childish? I was just looking out for him." Yukari yelled at Mitsuru.

"Really? And then you decided to shatter him into pieces is that love?" Mitsuru shouted.

"What do you know about love?" Yukari hissed.

"I don't I admit that." Mitsuru glared at Yukari "But what you did...you did that to a friend of us all and thanks to that...he's completely broken." Yukari stopped struggling as she dropped down to her knees "But I...the shadow did it." Mitsuru shook her head "That isn't an excuse...if your love was truly that strong...you wouldn't have given into the shadow's words."

"What are implying is my love for him isn't that strong?" Yukari yelled the loudest but Mitsuru remained unmoved.

"Ask that yourself.." Mitsuru stated and Yukari went quiet.

"He needs time." Akihiko stated as he walked up the stairs.

"After what I did to him...is my love for him really that strong?" Yukari asked herself. Mitsuru let go of the grip walking up the stairs while everyone looked at the grounded Yukari. The shaking stopped signaling that Minato had calmed down. Mitsuru started climbing the stairs intending to go her own room but she stopped at the second floor. Deep down she thought all that happened was her fault since she did kiss Minato as a sign of gratitude. Taking a deep breath, Mitsuru marched towards Minato's room. She stopped herself from knocking "Would he be angry to see me?" She asked herself...but discarded it and knock twice on his door.

She heard a few shuffling noises along with a tip toe of his boots, the door was opened by Minato "Listen I don't wanna tal-" His words instantly stopped as he realized that he was addressing Mitsuru.

"S-Senpai?" Minato spoke.

"Can I come in?" Mitsuru asked and Minato's eye widened. Why did she wanted to come?

"I guess.." Minato answered moving aside. Mitsuru gracefully walked inside, eyeing his blue room. She cleared her throat to talk but suddenly felt very nervous.

"Ummmm.." Mitsuru hesistated.

"Hm?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Arisato." Mitsuru looked down confusing Minato "Huh? Why are you sorry?" Mitsuru let out a sigh "I guess its my fault for the way Takeba is acting...since I did." Mitsuru blushed "Kiss you on the cheek." Minato's heart skipped a few beats at Yukari's name. Minato's took a few deep breaths he didn't want to go into a fit of rage again in front of Mitsuru "I guess its all my fault for all that happened." Mitsuru looked down a hint of tear in here eyes.

"She dosen't have too." Minato thought to himself, reaching out for Mitsuru's face, Minato lifted it up, wiping a single tear with his tumb "Its not your fault." Minato spoke softly and Mitsuru blushed "Its her fault for taking it so immaturely." Minato let out a chuckle pulling his hand back "All that I have learned from the past years tells me not to get emotional over a couple of hairclips..." Minato took a deep breath "But dammit those meant alot to me...I promised to give it to someone who'll be special to me...but she just shattered me like no shadow ever did." Minato stomped the ground in hurt.

"We need you to stay strong Arisato." Mitsuru spoke and Minato nodded "I will I coped up before another like that will be no problem." Minato chuckled and Mitsuru's heart suddenly found its way to her throat.

"Good night senpai. Minato said and Mitsuru weakly nodded "Night Arisato." She walked out of his room, Minato closed the door, and Mitsuru rested her back against it, her heart was pounding, a blush spread across her face, she could feel it grow hot. Shaking the unusual symptoms aside, Mitsuru walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Red hair...red eyes...she looks like Hamuko." Minato mused as he sat on his bed. Minato shook his head "I found love and then proceeded to get my heart shattered." Minato sighed and then laid on his bed and very soon he drifted to sleep. Meanwhile Yukari was crying on her pillow "What have I done?" She screamed "I destroyed him."

The new day began and Minato groggily got up from his bed, shivering the weather was starting to get cold now.

"It's Sunday thank God." Minato sighed grabbing a hoddie and jeans, he quickly changed into it and walked down. Akihiko saw Minato desending down the stairs and greeted him "Yo Minato."

"Greetings senpai." Minato put on a forced smile.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked and Minato chuckled "Dunno but I will be after a while." Minato started walking out of the dorm "I'll be out late seeya later." Pulling on the hood Minato walked out of the dorm. Walking to the shrine he was disappointed not see Akinari there.

"Oh well." Minato mumbled pulling on the headphones.

"In the end it dosen't even matter~!."

"I tried so har-HEY!." A faint voice was heard but Minato ignored it and the player kept blasting music.

"LISTEN HERE." The voice was heard again although very faint to Minato's ear. Suddenly Minato felt a push, he stumbled but eventually caught his balance.

"Dammit." Minato shouted as he removed his headphones, turning around "Who the hel-" He stopped as he glanced at a brown haired teenager.

"You're?" Minato pondered he did saw him somewhere before.

"Tatsuya Suou." The teenager answered.

"Oh I remember you." Minato said "You were one of the judge in the tournament correct?" Tatsuya nodded.

"Woah Ta-chan wait for me." A obnoxious yell echoed in the quiet shrine making Minato cringe and he reconized it instantly.

"Oh shit." Minato cursed "Your the stupid obnoxious judge." Eikichi Mishina grinned "Aw come on fellow bluenette's shouldn't get jealous of each other."

"You dye your hairs don't lie." Minato hissed as Eikichi froze "Hehehe...well I am handsome." Minato ignored him.

"So what do you wan-" His words were cut off again by a yell "Chinyan." A girlish squeal was heard as a blonde haired girl with blue eyes came running towards Tatsuya who cringed. Lisa came running towards the group and clinged to Tatsuya's arm who sighed in annoyance.

"Chinyan this place has the best rame-" She stopped as her blue eyes glanced at Minato, she recognized him instantly "Oh I know you, your Yukari's boyfriend." She smiled, while Minato's eye twitched at the mention of her name.

"Anyway I don't like you push-" Yet again another voice came in interrupting Minato "TATSUYA-KUN!."

"GOD DAMMIT." Minato yelled and stomped the ground, this time it wasn't a teenager, instead was a young woman with jet black hair, purple eyes, with a cream and brown colored shirt which had two hearts on it and a skirt that reached up to her knees.

"What a freak show." Minato muttered inside his mind as the woman skipped towards the group.

"Alright now this is the last straw wha-"...Yet another voice cut in a softer one "Big Maya." Minato was close to summoning Helel and Satan and blasting the whole place apart. This time a boy came running towards them, with hazel eyes and black hair which covered his right eye, Minato smacked himself mentally as he saw a bit of lipstick present "The hell?" Minato thought as the figure clad in a light blue uniform came running to them.

"What the fuck is that a flower?" Minato thought as the figure stopped infront of 'Big Maya'. Minato clenched his teeth and hissed "Can I talk now? Or is plane crashing going to stop me next?"

"Hey I know you." The black haired girl took out a notebook and started flipping through it "Your Minato Arisato." She flipped another page "Won the boxing tournament in August." Another page was flipped "And currently the most popular male in Gekkoukan Highschool...we were set to interview you a couple of days ago but you were absent." She smiled "I'm sure you know me."

Minato shook his head "No." The almost...lady-like boy nearly screamed "What are you talking about? Everyone knows Big Maya."

"Pipes down." Minato hissed and then turned to Tatsyua "So whaddya want?" Tatsuya smiled "Nothing we were just hanging around and ran into you."

"All of you at one time?" Minato asked and Tatsuya nodded.

"I'm Maya Amano its really nice to meet you." Maya smiled warmly.

"Lisa Silverman." Lisa introduced as she clinged to Tatsuya's arm making him sigh.

"Jun Kurosu."

"Alright so...what...do...you...want." Minato asked again.

"Why don't you hang out with us I want to talk about something." Tatsuya replied and Minato pondered it Akinari was not present and he didn't wanted to see Yukari's face so early so in the end he shrugged and opted to go.

"Alright." He announced and Maya cheered "Yippie I know the best ramen in the whole world." She grabbed Minato by the wrist and dragged him with the others following them behind. Minato didn't object he just kept walking giving short answers and curt nods to the questions asked he still didn't forget about the horrible last night. Minato kept walking the events playing around in his head, he didn't notice that they skipped the ramen shop, but he didn't mind...they must have an altrenative in mind right?

Suddenly Minato felt a tackle breaking him out of his thoughts, he saw a flash of blue hair and then the next thing he know was a painful fall onto a cold ground. Rubbing his head Minato stood up at once looking around...it looked to be a empty warehouse.

"What the hell?" Minato shouted as he stood up.

"We finally got you." Tatsuya's voice called out and Minato turned around to see Tatsuya walking towards him, a sword in his hand. Minato raised an eyebrow "What are you upto?" Minato asked and Tatsuya stopped infront of him.

"You'll see." Eikichi yelled and Minato looked up everyone was at the top of a platform and from the looks of things, Minato got tackled through the backdoor.

"You tricked me.?" Minato hissed and Tatsuya shook his head "Whatever...come on fight me." Minato eyes opened in shock "Fight you? I've got no reason to."

"You must be ready." Tatsuya shouted but Minato had turned around.

"For what?"

"The Crawling Chaos." Tatsuya whispered, Minato did have a shock from hearing this but he hissed "Mind your own business."

"You leave me no choice then." Tatsuya spoke as he lunged at Minato, trying to slash him but Minato's quickly summoned a rapier and blocked the oncoming sword just in time. Sparks flew as metal collided with metal. Tatsuya smirked "Ready?" Minato drew his sword back as Tatsuya backed away still holding his own sword.

"Very well." Minato hissed as he summoned Deus into his hands "When I'm done with you, your stupid helmet cut won't be there anymore."

"Hmph...bring it." Tatsuya taunted. Minato summoned a card as Tatsuya raised his arms, blue mist forming around him.

"Apollo." They both shouted as the sun god appeared they both looked the same except Tatsuya's one had his mask a bit broken. Minato found it shocking that Tatsuya had the same person as him but he was far too angry to care...last night and now being ambused and tricked.

"Damn you." Minato's head starting spinning from the anger, he quickly let go of Apollo and summoned Skadi, casting a Bufudyne which Tatsuya easily dodged and ordered Apollo to shoot a Agidyne which hit Minato head on making him scream as fire was Skadi's weakness.

"Shit." Minato cursed. Tatsuya quickly charged forward towards him slashing him on the chest making Minato scream, without even thinking Minato quickly swung his fist hoping to hit Tatsuya but the experienced persona user dodged yet again, spinning the sword around he hit Minato on the head with the hilt of the sword making Minato see stars. Minato dropped to a knee, rubbing his head but was quickly forced into action as he felt the mist again.

Tatsuya summoned Alice who whispered "Will you die for me?" She smiled and Minato's heart raced he knew exactly what was coming next. A sound of a battalion echoed in the warehouse, Minato looked up to see spears raining down upon him.

"Shit INFINITY." Minato yelled as he crushed the two cards shielding himself from being stab to death.

"Two personas?" Maya was amazed but Tatsuya wasn't, he charged at Minato again, slashing him across the face again and then punching him. Minato stumbled, he tried to think of a counter attack but the image of crushed hairclips appeared in his mind making him angry.

"THATS IT!." Minato yelled on the top of his lungs "I'LL BLOW THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE APART!." Summoning Helel and Satan, Minato readied himself for an Armageddon.

"STOP!." Lisa yelled sensing the power of the attack but Minato didn't listen the anger building upto him was uncontrollable, still having the effects of last night, Minato yelled "ARMGE-" But he instantly stopped as a conversation earlier today flashed inside his mind "We need you to be strong Arisato." Mitsuru's words echoed inside Minato's mind.

"Calm?" Minato asked himself as the two personas were behind him...could he really afford to lose his control?

Tatsuya was shocked but quickly shook it off, summoning Apollo once more he charged. Minato kept thinking about the words...until he finally made up his mind. Being angry wasn't going to help anything...just like it didn't help Yukari. Apollo was dangerously close to Minato, who looked up, meeting Tatsuya right in the eyes "Lets dance." Apollo's hands blazed with fire as he tried to burn Minato but it was quickly stopped by a pair of gloved hands.

"What the?" Tatsuya was shocked as he looked upon the god of death.

"I'm shivering." Lisa muttered as she felt the wrath of Thanatos.

"D-Death Arcana?" Eikichi said in awe. Thanatos gave out a scream which Minato hoped that the outsiders didn't hear. The death god grabbed Apollo by his head, slamming him onto the ground, Tatsuya felt the pain as well as he dropped to a knee. The two personas disappeared and Minato took the chance, he charged this time at Tatsuya who got up in the nick of time drawing his sword out he charged aswell. The two blades locked once more. Two two persona users jumped back gaining distance.

Minato smirked "I can't afford to loose control." He summoned a card "I need to be calm..."

Tatsuya smiled "Exactly."

"VISHNU." Tatsuya commanded.

"SHIVA." Minato summoned. The two multi handed entities lunged at each other...but each of there hands caught the others..it was a stalemate.

"Time to spice things up a bit." Minato grinned, summoning a card he crushed it "I call upon thee World." A bright light engulfed Minato who felt the familiar power rush through him. Shiva started screaming as well, overtaking Vishnu, slamming the Hindu God onto the ground.

"Myraid Arrows." Minato commanded as a rain of arrows started raining down on the downed personas. Tatsuya screamed in agony as the arrows ripped Vishnu apart. Minato charged at Tatsuya who was on his knees, charging his fist with a Ziodyne, Minato smacked him right across the face, burning a part of his skin.

"AHHH." Tatsuya yelled as he backed away, he summoned Mot who casted a Mudoon on Minato, a black circle formed under Minato, who quickly switched to Thanatos again making the spell have no effect.

"He's amazing." Maya whispered as she watched Minato effortlessly shove a oncoming Agidyne by his bare hands.

"He...might defeat it." Lisa smiled.

Tatsuya threw a punch at Mianto who caught it in his own, applying a bit of pressure, Minato began crushing it making the brown haired teenager scream. Tatsuya quickly pulled his hand back, using his other arm he launched a small tornado, tearing through Minato's face a bit.

"Fuck." Minato cursed as he ran a Diarahan healing the injury, but was met with a Megido charged fit up his stomach.

"This ends." Minato yelled, crushing a card, he summoned Helel, the angel instantly disappeared and a light started glowing with Minato serving as the nexus.

"Morning Star." Minato screamed as a burst of holy light exploded from within him blinding and blasting Tatsuya back who screamed in pain. The rest of them covered there eyes because of the blinding light once it subsided, they slowly opened them to see Minato standing over Tatsuya who was badly beaten. Minato raised his palm aiming for Tatsuya's face.

"DON'T KILL HIM." Lisa begged but Minato didn't stop, his hand glowed golden as he threw a brust of energy at Tatsuya.

"CHINY-" But she was silenced as the wounds over Tatsuya disappeared. Tatsuya slowly stood up with a smile "Your amazing." He held out his hand which Minato took.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into a fight like this." Tatsuya apologized and Mianto smiled "No problem I learned a lesson."

"I'd love to talk with you about something..but its kinda late..can you meet with us tomorrow at the cafe?" Tatsuya offered and Minato nodded "Sure thank you for the fight...it made me relaize something important." Tatsuya smiled "I'll be counting on you." With those words he walked off waving at Minato.

Minato looked back to see the remaining teenagers also gone. Sighing Minato stepped out "Who are these people? They don't seem bad...but I'll guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow." He stepped outside to see Mitsuru of all people waiting for him with a stern expression.

"ARISATO! What's the meaning of this?" She yelled and Minato weakly smiled "I'll tell you...can we go home? I haven't slept peacfully last night." Mitsuru's expression softened "As you wish." She gestured towards a Limo standing and Minato thanked her for brining it. The two sat in the limo when Minato asked "How did you find out I was here?"

Mitsuru smirked "I still have a support persona although not as strong as Yamaghishi."

Mianto smiled back and leaned on the seat "I see..." A comfortabe silence occured for the next few minutes. Mitsuru was about to speak until she felt something drop on her shoulder, she tilted her head to see Minato passed out on her shoulder, already asleep. Mitsuru blushed madly...but didn't wake him up. She let Minato rest in the position and she didn't mind it all, removing a few lock of hair from his eyes she whispered.

"Its all my fault."

* * *

**Minato : Hehehe I'm under going pimpformation now.**

**Nights : Not so fast PEOPLE POWER the poll will decide all.**

**Minato : Right the poll will be closed on 2nd of July so vote quickly a special shout out to the Yukari fans things ain't looking good.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry I didn't reply properly last time...I was quite busy but now here we go.**

**Vince: Thanks its natural to hate Yukari, but I think this chapter will lessen it. Thanks for pointing it out glad to see I make so few compared to the start.**

**Zeph : Yup add to the fact that Minato saved her a few days ago. I see so I think you like Minato x Elizabeth as well...since Minato is single...there might be a scene between the two.**

**1dmp2 : Thanks alot.**

**Guest : I was quite angry while writing this...but man Yukari is sure unpopular her lol and don't worry Fuuka x Minato moment will come very soon...he has to be close with her as well.**

**Stardust : Thanks nyarly was from p2 so its fair that we include Tatsuy and Maya.**

**Blac : Thanks alot, I see well I did add just enough info about nyarly in this chapter but I suggest you check him out on the wikia.  
**

**randomdood : That all depends everything has a plan either if its Minato x Yukari or Minato x Mitsuru.**

**Guest : But what if Mitsuru shows more interest in Minato? Well all depends on you guys shape the story by voting on the poll I already have the plans ready for each choice.**

**Note : Nyarly's past is heavily altered in this fic...The team with help from philemon banished him in the end of Innocent Sin, Eternal Punishment did NOT happen here.**

* * *

Minato groggily walked inside the dorm rudely awakened by Mitsuru who for some reason unknown to Minato was blushing. With a sigh Minato dragged himself into the dorm, yawning.

"Minato-san?" Aigis's eyes widened in concern as she stared at the torn clothes of Minato. Shinjiro sighed "Another fight?" Minato dumbly nodded not really getting what he was saying.

"Mina..." Minato turned around to see Yukari staring at him with the same gaze that she used to before Yakushima. Minato shook his head "You don't need me right?.." He whispered loud enough for Yukari to hear, she teared up and for the first time, Minato didn't calm her down as he just walked up the stairs. Sighing Minato dragged himself to his room, dropping on the bed he instantly slept.

Minato got dressed early and went to school, today he would meet up with Tatsuya and finally learn who the heck they are. A horde of fangirls assaulted him during lunch, apparently the rumor of the fight between the two spread quickly. Minato was saved by Mitsuru who scared the fangirls off.

"So your going to meet them?" Mitsuru asked and Minato nodded "Yeah I might learn something about him."

"Can I come as well?" Mitsuru asked and Minato frowned "Don't you have student council stuff?" Mitsuru shook her head "That can wait. I have some questions as well." Minato sighed "Alright." Yukari passed by giving a glare to Mitsuru behind her back.

"She just doesn't learn." Minato sighed inside his mind "Alright lets meet after class." Mitsuru nodded "Very well."

Mitsuru waited outside of class 2-F, and for sure there were chatters about Minato now 'going out' with Mitsuru something that made Yukari yell at them to be quiet. Minato walked out of the classroom, meeting with the redhead "So we ready?" Mitsuru nodded "Yes." Normally Minato would tease Mitsuru about bringing in Akihiko for a group date, but today he didn't feel like it especially with his failing love life. The two walked out of the school gaining looks and starting new rumors. The trip to the cafe was relatively quiet just a few quick questions and a few jokes. They arrived inside the cafe and everyone gawked at Mitsuru, the heiress just stepped into a cafe!

"All hail the empress." Minato mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru glared.

"N-Nevermind." Minato looked around looking for the party.

"HEY OVER HERE!." Minato turned around to see the party from tomorrow waving at them except for Eikichi who was fawning over Mitsuru who was totally oblivious. The two teenagers walked towards them.

"Glad you could come." Tatsuya smiled

"HEY!." Maya cheered "Its really nice to see you again."

"Yeah." Minato answered.

"Hey there babe, I'm pretty sure you know me right?" Eikichi shot a lecherous grin at Mitsuru who was visibly uncomfortable "Woah back off her now." Minato glared at Eikichi who backed away "Whoa so she's your girlfriend?" Minato tensed at the mention of the word "No..."

"Yukari is his girlfriend and before you ask I'll tell you that you have absolutely no chance of scoring with her." Lisa glared and Minato had to control the anger inside him again but this time he did.

"Did you forget who are you talking to Ginko? The Great Eikichi Mis-"

"UNDIE BOSS!." Lisa yelled.

"Why you little..." Eikichi glared at Lisa.

"Break it up." Tatsuya hissed making both of them go quiet but continued to glare at each other.

"So we had something to talk about." Minato looked at Tatsuya "This is my friend Mitsuru Kirijo." Everyone gasped at the mention of her name.

"The daughter of Takeharu?" Maya said in awe and Minato nodded "Yeah."

"Wow." Maya ran upto Mitsuru "We would love an interview from you Maya Aman-"

"Ehm..lets save that later." Tatsuya added "We have something to talk about." Minato nodded taking a seat so did Mitsuru "So who are you guys and what do you know about that sonnova bitch?" Minato cursed.

"Nyarlathotep?" Tatsuya's expression hardened "The shadow of humanity." Minato nodded "We know that already but what exactly is he?"

"He's a being born from chaos." Tatsuya answered "He has existed from the dawn of humanity."

"Every negative emotion, thought or deed gives him energy." Maya said her expression utterly serious.

"The crawling chaos." Jun looked down "He's the most vile creature ever known."

"He can shapeshift, manipulate, possess and what not." Eikichi said through clenched teeth.

"He put us through hell." Lisa said.

"You fought him before?" Mitsuru asked and Tatsuya nodded "Yes we met in Samaru city." He looked over to Jun "Chaos manipulated him into a monster."

"We fought against demons, shadows, our shadows and what not...we finally managed to get him." Maya said.

"That battle was difficult...fucking hard." Eikichi hissed "He was just too strong.."

"No matter what he did he wouldn't just die..." Jun continued "That is until Tatsuya awakened to The World.." Minato's eyes widened.

"Yes then I was able to match him...but.." Tatsuya gritted his teeth "I wasn't able to defeat him."

"So how did you survive?" Minato asked.

"Philemon helped us." Maya answered making Minato raise a brow "Philemon?"

"You don't know him?" Minato shook his head.

"Have you played the persona game?" Lisa asked and Mitsuru tilted her head in confusion "Philemon? Persona game?"

"How do you have personas then?" Eikichi asked, eyes wide. Minato shrugged "We just have."

"But he's dead." Mitsuru spoke causing everyone to turn towards her "I know that Arisato killed him."

"What?" Maya was shocked.

"Well...both of the times something else took control of me.." Minato answered "He attacked us twice but the last time, I managed to rip through his stomach, he slowly disappeared into dust."

"But Philemon can't help him in this world." Lisa whispered.

"Did you see someone wearing a butterfly mask?" Maya asked and Minato pondered it "Nope." He spoke after awhile.

"But how do you know he's alive?" Mitsuru asked and Tatsuya hesitated, slowly putting his right arm on the table, he rolled up his sleeve, Mitsuru gasped as Minato's eyes widened, there was a black mark on Tatsuya's hand.

"The hell is that?" Minato asked and Tatsuya gritted his teeth "That bastard gave me the mark, it serves as a sort of bond between us." Tatsuya covered his wrist "We battled years ago...and finally from Philemon's help we managed to banish him from this world." Tatsuya took a deep breath "He was defeated and we won...for years the mark didn't do anything but months ago it started aching once again...that's a sign that he's still here."

"That can't be, he was reduced to dust before my eyes...if he would have been alive, he could have come to kill me." Minato argued.

"This is all so confusing." Maya bit her lip.

"You managed to defeat him before right?" Mitsuru asked and Tatsuya nodded "Can't you help us if he's still alive?" Tatsuya bit his lip in frustration "I would...but I lost The World...without it I can't defeat him."

"I have The World." Minato added in, making everyone turn to him.

"What?" Maya was shocked.

"You must be joking right?" Jun asked and Minato shook his head, he quietly summoned the card into his finger, showing it to them "This is it right?" Minato asked and Tatsuya's eye widened "Yes..." He took the card from Minato hand "This is The World."

"Arisato has used it countless times.." Mitsuru answered making them even more shocked.

"Then there's no doubt." Tatsuya smiled handing the card back to him "Your the only hope." Minato shook his head "I can see that but he didn't make a move since then...if he's so vile...wouldn't he have killed me?"

"I bet that asshole's waiting." Eikichi said "He's calculating...waiting for the right time to strike."

"If you do fight him Minato." Tatsuya said "Be warned he can take the shape of anyone he can sees." Minato gritted his teeth at his words "I already went there...the bastard took the form of my dead sister." Minato shook his head "I don't know if he's alive or not...if he comes I'll beat the crap out of him.." Minato clenched his fist.

Tatsuya smiled "Yeah., if he do comes, I know you'll be able to stop him this time...after meeting you I got hope." Minato looked at him with a smile "Count on it."

"Good luck believe in yourself and your friends." Tatsuya advised "I may not be able to fight him now but if you do meet him you can bet we will be praying that you win."

"Thanks." Minato smiled again "It was nice meeting you...I hope we can meet again." Tatsuya nodded with a smile "Ofcourse...come to Samaru sometime again we live there." Minato nodded "Sure."

"Good luck." Maya squeezed Minato and Mitsuru into a tight hug, shocking them both.

"See you guys." Lisa waved so did Eikichi and Jun as they walked away. Mitsuru sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "We have yet another problem now...he's alive." Minato shook his head "We can't say for sure...unless we see him again...we shouldn't worry about him, the full moon is near." Mitsuru nodded "Exactly...should we tell the rest about this?"

"I don't think so.." Minato replied "They would worry even more."

"I see..." Minato sighed inside "Looks like my worst fears keep getting true...first my shadow and now them...even Liz is unsure." He thought but then looked at Mitsuru "But I have changed that asshole isn't walking in the park."

"Lets go senpai." Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Yes."

...

DREAM

"Oh Minato." Yukari's eyes opened in shock as she saw Minato's lips being locked onto Sakura's. The two were kissing infront of her, Sakura's arms wrapped around Minato's neck. Yukari stood up, crying. She ran towards them but suddenly her body went rigid.

"Do you really think Sakura shouldn't be kissing him?" A voice similar to Yukari called. Sakura tackled Minato onto the bed.

"Do you think your any different than her?" A few moans escaped from under the sheets.

"You..killed...him..." The voice laughed.

"NOOO." Yukari woke up with a jerk, her body shaking and sweating, she dropped on the bed once more, crying her eyes out "What did I do?" She screamed into her pillow "Why did I hurt him so much?" She screamed into her pillow again "I need him..I love him...I NEED YOU MINATO!." Yukari spent the next hours crying and beating herself over. She looked at her watch. School would begin in 2 hours, Yukari sighed and walked to her closet, taking her uniform out, she quickly dashed into the showers. She continued to cry in the shower freely, quickly changing into her clothes, school wouldn't begin for an hour and half but Yukari didn't care, she hastily put on her makeup and grabbed her bag and went out of the dorm.

Yukari waited for the school gate to open, she quickly ran into her classroom. It was empty, putting her bag down, she sat on her seat and dropped her head on the desk.

"Mi..na...to.." Yukari whispered to no one. Her mind flashed back to the countless time he had saved her, calmed her down and kissed her.

Students slowly began filling in making Yukari even more nervous. The bright and cheerful Yukari Takeba didn't greet anyone and kept her head glued to the desk, many of the students looked at her weirdly a boy even asked if she was sick but she denied that. Suddenly Yukari heard a bunch of squeals and she knew all too well who was coming Minato Arisato. Yukari didn't dare move her head up.

"Minato-sama." A girl squealed.

"Its hiding in the dark, its teeths are razor sharp~!." Minato hummed until someone pulled his headphones out, making Minato yell at him "The hell do you want?" The student pointed at Yukari who was still in the exact same position. Minato sighed, he really didn't wanted to talk to her right now...but the full moon was days away, he didn't wanted something bad to happen because of him, so he walked towards Yukari circling around her singing a song.

"Your love isn't fair. You live in a world where you didn't listen. And you didn't care. So I'm floating on air~!." Minato sang, right next to Yukari making her feel even more sorry.

"Are you fine?" Minato asked.

"I..I guess..s-so." Yukari stammered.

"I don't think so...raise your head when I'm talking to you Takeba." Minato ordered and Yukari flinched, slowly she lifted her head up, fully expecting Minato to curse, glare or even slap her...but that didn't happen, she gazed into the cold, silver eyes of Minato who was looking apathetic. A few moments of silence past as the two looked at each other until Yukari whispered "I'm...sorry.."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Yukari said again.

"What?" Minato asked and Yukari stood up striaght, hugging Minato "I'M SO SORRY!." She shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"We're creating a scene here." Minato hissed as he looked around "Lets go to the...rooftop." Yukari weakly nodded and the two walked the stairs. Minato opened the door and there was no one present there. Minato walked towards the bench and sat on it with Yukari sitting beside him. Minato sighed "So your sorry?" Yukari nodded weakly.

"You expect me to forgive you for what you did?" Minato asked and Yukari didn't answer. Minato sighed again "I wish I could forgive you." Minato said as he looked down " But after what you did...remember what I said I gave it you only because you were special? Well I thought that but you ended up proving your pride is way greater than love."

"But I was controlled...it was the shadow." Yukari cried and Minato looked at her "Is your pride greater than me?" Yukari teared up "I know what I did...by all right you should even slap me...but please Minato.." She grasped his hand "I need you...I'm not strong enough..PLEASE." Minato looked at Yukari's pleading milky brown eyes, he sighed "I forgive you." Yukari's eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe he said that.

"R-Really?" She shakily asked, hoping she didn't hallucinate, Minato nodded.

"So are we together again?" She hopefully asked but Minato shook his head "No not for now." Yukari felt her world shatter.

"I need sometime...it was my first relationship...and it...ended badly." Minato chuckled but then sighed "I'll give you an answer someday soon...but until then." Minato wiped her tears away "Be my friend...that's all I can give you." Yukari started tearing up again but she grasped his hand again "I rather have you in my life than not having you at all." She smiled.

"Good." Minato stood up "The full moon's here...I want you to be attentive." Yukari nodded "You can count on me." Minato gave a weak smile "Good lets go." The two walked back, Yukari could feel her pain lessen but it was still too much, Minato in a way rejected her...but she didn't blame him, it was all her fault "I'll win you back Minato I swear." Yukari swore as she sat next to Minato who had got back to his original position.

...

"Do you think he can win?" Maya asked as she walked beside Tatsuya "I hope so...but he can't be killed...I couldn't tell him.." Maya grasped his hand "Don't worry Tatsuya-kun..."

Tatsuya looked away "Watch over him Philemon.."

"But how and why did he come back?" Tatsuya wondered

...

* * *

**Yup there we have him Nyarly can't be killed coz he is humanity in one way...so what will Minato do? And why did he come back from the banished place? Read more to find out. Review this away please.**

**Minato : Am I going to die before Nyx**

**Nights: *shrugs* Who knows?  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Guest: Pain? Lol no man you review my fic so IMO your awesome. This fic is Elizabeth x Minato heck they kissed two times and a new scene will be coming very soon..I'll say this Liz will help Minato ten times more than SEES combined. Minato might have broken up with Yukari but he will never break up with Liz and about Aigis...she might be cannon but lets face it, I can't write any romantic scenes with her and Minato..because she is an android no offense. and you might wanna check the section again and switch to M..the most fic are of Minato x Akihiko -_- Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Michelle : Lol I figured that...You will have to keep reading so find out and don't cut me please a new scene is coming veery sooon. Thanks for the review.**

**Blac : Nope it hasn't ended not until Yukari destroys her shadow. Yes I hope that's enough info for you to know who Nyar is like Tatsuya said he can shapeshift, possess, create etc.**

**Nick : Yup but in this chapter, Minato goes crazy thanks for the review.**

**Hoshi : I know its been said before but PEOPLE POWER the poll is still on.**

* * *

The days passed, since the day that Minato and Yukari stopped the cold war, but Minato was still angry with her, she did apologize to him but Minato still couldn't get it out of his head.

"Its like someone splitting your head open with a brick and then apologizing." Minato thought as he walked towards the school alone "But tonight is the full moon."

"Hey." Junpei ran from behind panting "You ready bro?" Minato nodded "You can bet your ass I am."

"Good we're gonna kick the ass of whatever appears." The both teenagers walked into the school talking about today's operation. Minato quickly along with the rest of SEES hurried back to the dorm, as soon as school ended. Mitsuru and Fuuka were already there, waiting for them.

"Alright today is the operation, everyone go and get ready." The rest nodded at Minato's words, running into there rooms and grabbing their weapons and evokers. It was almost the dark hour, the team were waiting patiently for the dark hour to hit but also they were surprised to see neither Ken or Shinjiro present.

"Where are those two?" Minato asked as he looked at Junpei.

Junpei shrugged "I don't know." Minato narrowed his eyes "Go look for them." Junpei opened his mouth to protest but Minato cut his off "NO BUTS GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!." Junpei nodded and ran outside the dorm. Yukari drifted towards Minato, who quietly backed away not in the mood for it right now...and they weren't even a couple right now.

"No sign of them." Junpei announced and Minato shook his head "Where the hell are they.?" He looked at Fuuka "You found it?" There was silence for a few seconds before Fuuka spoke "Yes it's near the station."

"Alright what should we do?" Minato asked Mitsuru.

"We should head out, Shinjiro and Amada will come eventually." Minato nodded "Alright lets head out." Everyone else nodded and walked out of the dorm. The trip was quick thanks to Mitsuru's new modified to work in the dark hour Limo.

"Glad you brought this senpai." Minato thanked and Mitsuru chuckled "Well its thanks to you...since you did utterly destroy my bike." Minato nervously chuckled "You said you liked that."

"I don't deny it." Yukari gritted her teeth but she controlled it "He's not mine right now." She thought.

Minato closed his eyes for a few moments "Two shadows...AND CRAP THERE NEAR THE PLACE, WE GO TO SCHOOL."

Minato yelled summoning a sword "We have to go now!." Minato turned to them "The team will be Aigis, Takeba, Akihiko and Mitsuru." He turned to Junpei "Protect Fuuka and Koro." Junpei nodded "You can count on me."

Minato smiled and turned around facing the direction of the shadows "Lets haul ass." He ran towards the shadows with his team behind him.

"Woah." Was all that Minato could say as he observed the two shadows infront of him. One was a large woman with blonde hair and blue mask indicating its Arcana was Strength, it wore a long white robe which were dominated by flowers and a metal fence that kept rotating around it, protecting the shadow. The other one was a mechanical, golden animal that resembled a lion, having two wings and a green mask...this was the Fortune Arcana. Notcing the presence of SEES, Strength raised its wand casting a spell at Forturne making it transparent.

"Looks like we have to deal with miss flowers first." Minato readied himself "Everyone attack!." SEES charged at strength who gave out a scream.

In the back alley of Port Island, Ken was standing, gripping his spear tightly, breathing heavily waiting for someone. Shinjiro walked into the alley, he looked at Ken and slowly walked towards him. Ken heard the footsteps and turned, his spear ready to tear through anyone "So you came." Ken said as Shinjiro stopped infront of him.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" Ken asked but Shinjiro didn't respond "2 years ago, today October 4...this is the day my mom was killed..." Ken clutched his spear more tightly "BY YOU!." He yelled at Shinjiro who just stood there.

"Thanatos." Minato yelled as the death god charged at Strength,driving the shadow to the ground, stabbing it with his gigantic sword multiple times.

"Burn it to the ground." Minato yelled as Thanatos let out a horrific scream, gigantic flames rised from the ground engulfing the shadow, making it scream.

"Ragnarok." Minato yelled as a pillar of fire burned Strength, reducing it into dust.

"Nice one Minato." Akihiko cheered "We still have have that ugly excuse for a lion." Minato turned towards Fortune "Lets finish this." He charged at the reamining shadow. Minato tore the shadow brutally and alone as the team watched Nero and Archer being dual summoned slashing and piercing it until it turned to Ichor.

"I'll make you remember what you did to her I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Ken yelled as he charged at Shinjiro slashing him across the cheek. Blood trickled down Shinjiro's cheek but he didn't scream or wince. Ken continued glaring at him "I get sympathy no matter where I go...Mom is watching over me today I'm gonna kill you." Ken screamed.

"Do it." Was all that Shinjiro said "That was my fault...I deserve it." Shinjiro looked broken "But let me give you a warning, if you kill me one day you'll be just like me...you'll regret it."

"Shut up that isn't gonna change my mind."

"He is correct." A cold voice called out as the both member of SEES turned around to see Takaya walking towards them, his revolver loaded with deadly bullets.

"There is no reason for him to feel regret... That is the nature of,revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?" Takaya spoke.

"You?" Shinjiro said as he moved infront of Ken.

"The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of challenge for us." Takaya pointed his evoker towards Shinjiro "But do not fear life is just a stepping stone. Death is salvation."

"What?" Shinjiro asked again and Takaya narrowed his eyes at him "You shall not survive this night, you will die wether it be by my hands or not."

"What's he talking about?" Ken asked frantically.

"The pills." Takaya answered "You have been taking them for quite some time now correct? You won't live much more." Takaya smiled.

"Thats fucking bullshit." Shinjiro yelled.

"Listen to your body." Takaya said and Shinjiro gritted his teeth. Takaya turned to Ken who was horrified "And you...weren't you planning to join him after committing the sin?" Ken's silence told all. Takaya smiled "Since you both are destined to perish, allow me to do the honors."

"Go to hell." Shinjiro charged at Takaya but a long and painful gunshot rang out.

"Agh.." Shinjiro dropped to the ground, holding his bloody stomach, coughing out blood as Takaya walked towards him.

"No.." Was all that that Ken could say.

"October the 4th." Akihiko's eye opened in horror, making the team turned to him "Go back without I'm gonna go look for them." Without another word Akihiko ran off.

"Senpai?" Minato asked.

"Tell me..." Takaya kicked Shinjiro on the wound, making him scream "Who is it that has a power similar to Chidori?" Takaya demanded.

"Its me..." Ken answered.

"K-Ken NO!." Shinjiro yelled but was silenced by yet another kick on the chest by Takaya.

"Is that true?" Takaya asked "Yes that's the only reason they let me joined." Ken looked down, Takaya laughed "I got no reason to live...I'll never have my revenge." Ken spoke and Takaya pointed his revolver at Ken "So you have achieved resolution...how enviable...rest peacefully." Ken closed his eyes "Mom.."

Shinjiro with all his strength got up and stood infront of the revolver, taking the second one onto his chest, shocking both Takaya and Ken. Takaya was shocked "What's the meaning of this? Why would you risk your life to save this child." Shinjiro coughed out blood more.

"Shinji." Akihiko yelled. Minato's eyes opened in pure horror as he saw the blood stained Shinjiro on the ground. Takaya sighed "Why must they disturb everything?" Takaya ran backwards into the building. The party gathered around the wounded Shinjiro, Minato bent down, placing his head against Shinjiro's chest "Dammit." He cursed as he charged a Salvation to heal Shinjiro but the blood didn't stop." Fucking piece of junk." Minato yelled as he tried his luck again...but to no effect...the bullet had hitten Shinjiro's heart.

"Hang in there!." Akihiko begged while the other team members were trying to hold back tears. Shinjiro turned to Ken "What's wrong? Didn't you want this?" Shinjiro let out a laugh.

"Shinji please don't go!." Akihiko begged but Shinjiro closed his eyes and smiled "This is how it should be take care of all them...Minato." Shinjiro spoke as Minato's eyed widened, he frantically spammed Salvation after Salvation on Shinjiro "What the fuck are you saying? I'll save you too...just you wait." Shinjiro smiled, as he slowly closed his eyes...and then didn't open them.

"No.." Minato gritted his teeth, Shinjiro lying there reminded him of Hamuko...but this time he was strong...and yet still...Shinjiro died. Minato's heart busted with anger as he turned to Ken "What the fuck was that?" Minato yelled as he walked towards Ken.

"I...revenge...mom." Ken muttered gibberish, making Minato even more pissed, he never felt this angry more, even more than when Yukari crushed the hairclips. There was a loud smack as Minato slapped Ken across the face.

"Revenge?" Minato screamed "ITS ALL ABOUT THE FUCKING REVENGE." Minato glared at Ken who was crying...but that didn't move him "You took your revenge over the guy that didn't even cause the death...he lost control and dammit he sent himself through hell to attone for it!."

"Your banned from SEES." Minato yelled at Amada.

"Arisato.." Mitsuru tried to calm him down but Minato yelled back "Shut up! Its all my fault...he died just like sis...but I'm strong now why the fuck did I let this happen." A gust of wind blowed from the place where Minato was standing.

"Minato..." The blue haired boy froze as he heard it, turning around, he saw Sakura staring at him through the window of the large abandoned apartment. Sakura taunted Minato "Gone just like your bitchy sister." She shouted, loud enough for Minato to hear. Minato's head began spinning, he glared at Sakura who was all smiles.

"You bitch." Minato yelled as he ran towards the building, pushing Junpei aside he ran into the building shouting "Come out you bastards." Minato yelled, the place was wrecked, looked like nobody was there for almost a decade.

"Hamuko...Shinjiro.." Sakura's voice echoed "THEY WILL BURN IN HELL!."

"COME OUT!." Minato yelled.

"You failed Minato." Sakura laughed "Next time all your friends will be next."

"NOO!." Minato yelled as he summoned Helel and Satan blowing the building apart. SEES watched in horror as the building bursted into flames, the debris flew everywhere making them back away.

"Minato!." Mitsuru yelled not caring to use the last name. The flames were still present, but through the fire, SEES saw Minato holding a broken tape recorder in his hand and then crushing it "Those fucking bastards...they must have a shortcut here." Minato sighed, his heart beating painfully fast, after months of battles, SEES finally lost a member. Summoning Hades, Minato shot torrents of rain onto the fire, making it disappear.

"I'm sorry sis...I failed." Minato muttered as he walked back to the team where everyone was crying over the dead body of Shinjiro Aragaki. "Lets head back." Minato said his voice extremely tired. The team managed to compose themselves, Minato and Junpei lifted Shinjiro and walked back to the dorm with Ken slowly following behind.

The next day nobody spoke a word, remembering the tragic death of Shinirjo, they quietly walked to school, and were ordered to visit the auditorium to hear the euology for Shinjiro. Fuuka and Yukari were crying with Yukarir resting her head on Minato's shoulder. Junpei was trying to hold back his tears as the principle continued with the speech.

"Man I don't even know who this Aragaki guy was." A senior sitting next to Minato sighed.

"Just some punk...must be up to no good." Another senior whispered, Minato heard enough, he punched the senior sitting next to him on the face, they were sitting on the back seats so nobody noticed them, the senior rubbed his head and turned around "The fuc-" He instantly stopped as he saw the cold, emotionless eyes of Minato "If you talk about my senpai again I'll reach into your soul and rip it apart you basatd." The senior went quiet, his nose leaking blood.

The speech ended, Minato and the rest walked back into the class, at lunch Mitsuru came in.

"We'll meet on the 4th floor after school." Mitusru ordered "We need to discuss how to deal with Amada." With that she walked out, Minato could see Mitsuru trying to hold back tears, she was with Shinjiro since middle school.

"This will be a fun meeting." Junpei sighed. Minato reached into his pocket to check the time on his cell phone...but he couldn't find it.

"Fuck." Minato cursed making Yukari and Junpei turned towards him.

"Minato-kun? What's wrong?" Ever since the fight, Yukari had stopped calling him 'Minato' not until they get together again.

"I dropped my cell...must be in the auditorium I'm going to look for it.." Minato said as he walked out. Akihiko slowly walked into the auditorium, walking towards Shinjiro's coffin where he laid still. Akihiko stopped infront of him "Hey..." He spoke quietly "I had the usual for lunch...ramen tastes a lot better when you cut class...make sure you invite me next time.." Akihiko smiled and then tapped his foot "So how long are you gonna lay there?" Akihiko started shaking, she dropped to his kness "Dammit Shinji not you too.." He yelled, pounding the floor with his fists "I tried so..hard I took up boxing so I could defend myself...I even became a persona user risking my life every night...so I could grow.." Tears spilled through Akihiko's eyes "BUT DAMMIT I AM A FAILURE!." He screamed collapsing to the ground "First Miki and now you.."

"That's right Akihiko." A voice similar to his own spoke "You finally see it don't you?" Shadow Akihiko appeared from the side "Your a failure." The shadow laughed and Akihiko...so emotionally broken replied "I am.." The shadow laughed "Yes my friend...all it took was one more casualty."He walked over to Akihiko kicking him on the face, Akihiko winced but did nothing to fight back...but both of them didn't notice the small sound of the door opening. The shadow grabbed Akihiko by his silver hair "Do you want to live? Live with the fact that you allowed two dears to die while you did nothing?"

"Nooo..." Akihiko spoke shakily.

"Very well...myself I shall release you from the-AAHH." The shadow stopped as a knife cut through his back ripping through the flesh, the shadow hastily turned around to see Minato glaring, Minato created a Agidyne in his hands blasting the shadow away. Akihiko dropped onto the ground "Thanks...Arisato." His voice was devoid of any emotion. Minato clenched his teeth and walked towards Akihiko who got up, but Akihiko did not expect Minato punching HIM right across the face.

"Minato I'm your senpai." Akihiko managed to say but Minato punched him on the face again "Don't you fucking tell me that." Minato snarled "Your my senpai? Someone who's that much weak to be controlled by a sumbitch like that shadow?" Minato grabbed Akihiko by his hair, making him face the picture of Shinjiro.

"That man is a fucking warrior who took death head on...and you?" Minato snarled turning Akihiko's head to face him "You call yourself his brother?"

"It hurts!." Akihiko yelled, finally breaking down, collasping on top on Minato "It fucking hurts." Akihiko sobbed and Minato replied "I know it hurts...but Akihiko don't be like me...fight it...don't be like me who could never look through the fears...until it was too late..." Akihiko's eyes opened wide as he looked at Minato who had a gentle smile "Nor do your sister nor do Shinji wants to see you like that...your alone I get that so am I...but live for them, honor them.." Minato spoke "That's what I do for Hamuko."

"Take the all the sorrow and grief, turn it into motivation, bust your ass to improve...and next time kick the ever loving crap out of that son of a bitch." Minato encouraged him. Akihiko stood quiet for a seconds before wiping his tears "Shinji..." He turned around to face the picture "You watch from there with Miki, I'll live for you both, kill anyone who dares to threaten my friends again." Minato smiled "That's Akihi.K.O." Akihiko smiled and then turned around to see his shadow, trying to stand up, slowly Akihiko walked towards him "I'm not a failure.." The shadow threw a punch but Akihiko caught it "I will not quit." He delivered a devastating jab to the jaw of the shadow.

"I'll live for all of them..." Akihiko did a swipe knocking the shadow onto the ground and then proceeded to bash him on the face "Crying won't change anything...I won't quit, I still have things to do." Minato summoned an axe and called out "Yo senpai take it." He threw the heavy ax and Akihiko caught it, raising it up, his eyes locked onto the battered shadow below him "FOR SHINJI." Akihiko yelled, bringing the ax down onto the shadow's chest, tearing through it. The shadow screamed as it began disappearing. A bright light exploded from the shadow engulfing Akihiko who had his eyes closed, Polydeuces appeared above him. The persona suddenly changed, shifting into a more human form, this new persona carried a globe in his one hand and a gigantic sword in the other.

"I am Ceasar...I shall aid you." The persona spoke as it slowly disappeared. Akihiko opened his eyes, a smile on his face "Ceasar..." He whispered. Minato clapped loudly at Akihiko who turned around "That was badass." Minato said and Akihiko chuckled "Thank you Minato...thanks alot...you gave me the reason to live.." Minato shook his head "I only talked...you found the will to live.." Akihiko smiled wider "I'm your senpai...but your the one that helps me all the time.."

"We're a team right senpai?" Minato asked and Akihiko nodded "Yeah but you don't have to call me senpai anymore.." Minato chuckled "Alright Akihiko..after a display of such badassery...how about we get some ramen?" Akihiko nodded "Yeah ramen is better when you skip school." They both laughed and walked out of the room.

"Did you...see that Shinji?" Akihiko said inside his mind as he walked out of the school with Minato.

...

Nyarlathotep laughed "Yes I'm getting it back...just a few more...Death will not save that wildcard after the next full moon..." He laughed again "Philemon won't help him...Tatsuya and that bitch Maya can't fight...I'll destroy humanity...hahhaha."

* * *

**Sorry to the Ken fans I just don't like him...READ AND REVIEW please! Caio.**


	48. Chapter 48

**TO Guest and Michelle : Elizabeth x Minato moment in this one.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

* * *

The dorm was quiet and it was the kind of silence that could kill. Last night during a full moon operation Shinjiro Aragaki was shot to death by Takaya and Ken Amada was banned from SEES per Minato's orders. The night was tough after months of battles SEES finally suffered the first loss.

"Dammit." Minato cursed as he slid down the frame of his door. He acted strong in front of Akihiko but deep down he was raging "I couldn't save Senpai." Minato gritted his teeth "That son of a bitch will die by my hands." Minato swore "I never killed anyone but he might just get it."

"MINATO!." Junpei yelled from downstairs "Come quickly." Minato took a few deep breaths and walked down. Everyone was gathered with sorrow looks on their faces except Akihiko who looked to be standing firm and with courage. Akihiko shot Minato a smile which he returned.

"Alright everyone we need to discuss how to deal with Amada." Mitsuru sighed last night events still lingering on in her head "Aigis bring him here." The android stood up "Understood." She walked up the stairs.

"I never thought this could happen." Junpei said looking down "We lost so much man."

"It's all my fault." Fuuka cried "If I would have just asked Senpai about it then it could have been avoided." Minato shook his head "For all the strength I got I still couldn't prevent it." Minato sighed "But that bastard Takaya I'll massacre his ass." Minato hissed.

Aigis came running down "Allow me to report! Amada-san is not in his room." Aigis's voice was panicked. Yukari and Fuuka immediately stood up.

"Ken-kun!." Fuuka tried to run but Minato caught her "Calm down Fuuka." Yukari's anger flared "Calm down? He's gone for goodness sake.!" She yelled and Minato turned around to face her. The last few days she was getting really annoying.

"Oh yeah like he'll come back if you ask him to." Minato shot back at Yukari.

"I ain't heartless like you." Yukari shouted "I'll bring him back." Minato laughed "Heartless? You wanna talk about heartless? The little punk without any common sense or reasoning tried to kill Shinjiro."

"HE DIDN'T KILL HIM! TAKAYA DID!." Yukari yelled and Minato frowned "Oh but what happened if Ken actually had some sense and didn't call Shinjiro in a fucking alley?"

Yukari went quiet but Minato continued "Oh me me." He waved his arms "None of that would have happened."

"What's the matter with you? Are you jealous of him?" Yukari shouted if Minato didn't know any better Yukari on purpose was trying to start a fight. Minato slapped his forehead "I didn't know that you would be this stupid Takeba." Yuakri's eye narrowed "DON'T CALL ME STUPID! OR ELSE."

"Or else what?" Minato shouted back everyone around them were either quiet or praying that this would be over soon "Slap me? Your no better than Sakura then." Minato spat. Yukari went quiet hearing this, the dream from nights ago flashed inside her mind "I'm sorry..." She muttered and Minato shook his head "Drop it."

"But I..." Yukari tried to but was cutt off.

"I said drop it!." Minato shouted silencing Yukari.

"What do we Arisato?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shook his head "I don't care."

"But why?" Junpei asked and Minato took a deep breath preparing himself for a long rant "I don't like him anymore now." Minato took another breath "Think of it as this way, he joined us just because he could get his revenge." Minato clenched his hand into a fist which sparked "JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD NANJO!." Minato shouted but then calmed down "I don't think I can live with the fact that the cause of Senpai's death is right with us." He sighed "But its all upto you guys keep him or drop him I don't care."

"Let Ken do what he wants brining him back will not change anything." Akihiko spoke.

"The emperor Ceasar hath spoken." Minato announced with a smile making Akihiko rub the back of his head "Y-Yeah!."

"Ceasar?" Mitsuru asked wide eyed she concentrated a bit using her own persona "No way Akihiko your persona...has changed.." Everyone looked at the silver haired senior.

"Yeah." Akihiko smiled "And I owe it all to Minato."

"No problem like I said before I didn't do anything that was your moment." Minato waved "Caio." He walked up the stairs. Yukari quickly ran behind him. Minato just stepped off the stairs when Yukari tackled him not enough to make him fall but enough for a slight stumble.

"I'm sorry." Yukari cried but Minato shook his head, he forcefully pushed her away "You split my head open with a brick and then apologize?" Minato sighed "Give it a break...give me a goddamn break from this." Minato shouted.

"I'm sorry.." Yukari said again and Minato quickly took a few quick breaths "Your the first girl I ever fucking loved! But you proceed to tell me how you don't give a fuck that I died and THEN you crush what no amount of hugs and kisses can compare to." Minato sighed "That was special." Minato hissed "That was the only thing I HAD!." Minato shouted this time.

"Do...you still love me?" Yukari shakily asked and Minato sighed "I..." He took a few step towards his room "Don't know..." Yukari felt her world shatter as Minato opened the door to his room and went inside.

"Preator...do you still love her?" Nero's voice echoed inside Minato's mind.

Minato gave out a chuckle "I seriously don't know...I do think of the time we spent but what she did just forces me to forget that."

"That...is very heartbreaking." Minato nodded "Yeah lets just forget about that." Minato shook his head "Just one shadow left now I'll keep the promise to senpai no one is gonna die now." Minato swore as he laid on his bed "Stupid Ken."

The next day went on normally. They all met at the first floor and agreed to send Akihiko to find Ken. After a while Ken came smiling along with Akihiko.

"A new persona." Minato mused inside his mind as Ken greeted everyone. SEES gathered around Ken except for Minato who was leaning on the stairs.

"Don't make us worry like that again." Junpei scolded and Ken smiled "Sorry." His eyes darted towards Minato. Ken slowly walked towards him "I'm sorry Minato-senpai." Ken apologized and Minato gave a 'hmph' "Just do your job Amada." Minato hissed before walking up the stairs. Ken was trying to hold back tears "What did I do wrong?"

Mitsuru massaged her temple "For someone who was tricked by Nanjo, it must be difficult." Mitsuru sighed "But I'm sure he'll be okay later." Yukari's eye twitched at Mitsuru "Is it just me or is she a little closer to Minato?" She thought.

Minato felt a strange presence, he turned around to see Pharos smiling as eeriely as always "Hi!." Pharos greeted and Minato could only manage a wave. Pharos's eye widened "Are you okay Minato? You seem tired." Minato sighed getting up and sitting "I...lost a friend." He muttered as Pharos's blue eyes flashed grief "I'm sorry..."

"Its alright." Minato sighed.

"Remember the end I've spoke of?" Pharos asked and Minato nodded "Yeah what about it?"

"Its drawing near.." Pharos spoke omniously making Minato raise a brow "What do yo-HEY!." But it was too late Pharos had already disappeared.

"Sneaky little devil." Minato mumbled and then laid on his bed "Just one full moon to go.." Minato slapped his forehead "Why does it feel something terrible will happen?" Minato reached into his pocket and pulled out the remains of the special hair clips "Damn that girl." Minato muttered. He couldn't believe it Yukari was the first girl he ever loved, they kissed countless time even spent a special night together "But why?" Minato closed his eyes "WHY NOW?" He screamed.

Minato couldn't get it out of his head, his sleep just vanished from sight "Dammit!." Minato muttered as he got up still in his school uniform. He was about to walk towards his laptop to get his mind off things until the dark hour hit the world "Fan-fucking-tastic." Minato cursed glaring at his laptop "Fucking piece of junk!." Minato yelled smacking it onto the ground shattering it. Taking off his mp3 player, Minato was preparing to smash it but stopped as he realized that it was the gift of his parents.

Minato caressed gently with his mp3 player it was real old, he could easily afford an Ipod 5 but he just couldn't let it go. Placing it around his neck and grabbing his evoker. Minato opened the window and jumped out of it. Landing on his feet, Minato started walking, he didn't know where he wanted to go but he just kept on moving.

"I love you bro!." Hamuko's cheerful voice rang inside Minato's head.

"Fucking hell!." Minato cursed "Why the fuck can't I get over it?" Minato screamed. Minato might be the strongest human on earth, he could blow anything up, fight anyone and still do some kind of damage but he couldn't just get over Hamuko even though he fought against a complete look a like.

"I wonder...is this holding me back?" Minato wondered as he kept walking with no destination in mind.

"But what exactly happened to me? I used to be like a scared bitch what caused this change in me?" Minato thought "I was never this brave." He could still make out vivid images of the time before the accident "What exactly happened to me? I was normal at first and then I became afraid and then...I morphed into this." That was true his personality had changed multiple times.

"I wish I could find out what happened at the accident." Minato muttered "I might find out my answer." Minato was broke out of his thoughts as he realized that he was in the shrine.

"Good I could use a little visit." Minato walked towards the cemetery and went in. Walking towards Hamuko's grave, Minato quitely sat down just staring at it.

"I finally lost someone else again sis." Minato chuckled, hugging his legs "I thought she could make the grief I had about you disappear but didn't happen...I feel worse now." Minato muttered "I bet you hate me don't you?" Minato looked down "By all rights I shouldn't even be alive right now." Minato eyed her grave "You should."

Minato pounded the ground "FUCKING HELL ! I WISH I COULD SEE YOU AGAIN !." Minato snarled "FUCK YOU!." He suddenly shouted to the sky.

"I could care less if he dies.." Yukari's voice echoed inside his mind.

"Bitchy sister." This belonged to Sakura.

"Shinji NO!." Minato clutched his head in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Minato asked as he ran away from the cemetery and out of the shrine. As soon as he was out, he dropped to his kness, feeling something trying to break every bone in his body.

"Ugh..." Minato tried to resist but nothing happened "DAMMIT!." The countless life and death struggles, the injuries, the mental scars finally made Minato lose it...he didn't ever feel this pathetic before.

"AHHH!." Minato shouted into the sky as a dark aura engulfed him. Minato's thoughts completely vanished...he lost control and the other being took control.

"THE FALL!." Minato shouted in joy. Minato pounded the ground with his fists creating a carter.

"ALL SHALL PERISH!." Minato shouted his voice shaking the surrondings. A horde of shadow suddenly appeared and Minato's face shone in the moonlight...his eyes were completely black like always "BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN!." Minato yelled his voice extremely deep. A red ball of energy charged at Minato's hand, the energy was monstrous, Minato's right hand was ripped, with blood leaking out but the blunette paid no heed to it his other hand had the same attack charged up. Putting his fist together he slammed it onto the ground. A burst of light erupted from the ground below, blowing it apart along with the shadows. Minato looked at the attack radius the ground had a huge hole.

"HAHAHA!." Minato screamed in joy.

"Minato stop!." Minato turned around to see Elizabeth standing there, her compendium right in her hand, she was glaring at Minato...or whoever was there. Minato's face twisted in rage a venomous scowl on his face "Human!?" Minato shouted at Elizabeth who was still glaring "Leave him alone!." She shouted at Minato who without a word charged at Elizabeth. The blue clad girl side stepped Minato easily. Minato stopped and charged back but was met by a hard book to his face.

"LEAVE HIM!." Elizabeth shouted summoning a card she crushed it in her book summoning Pixie "Stop now!." Minato laughed "Can you blame him? He's a human a spectacular one but a human nonetheless...he had enough." Minato began laughing like crazy "He's had it!."

"NO!." The possessed Minato froze at Elizabeth words "Wake up Minato!." Minato stopped at her words "You have a promise don't you remember?"

"SHUT UP!." Minato yelled blasting Elizabeth head on with a charged Agidyne but Elizabeth switched to Surt causing her no damage. Minato charged up his hand again but Elizabeth shouted "Don't forget the promise Minato." Minato dropped to a knee panting "Damm...it."

"Fight it Minato." Elizabeth encouraged him "Don't let it take control." Minato clutched his head in pain "I"M IN CONTROL!." This time the voice was of Minato. The slight moment of distraction was enough for the avatar of power.

"PIXIE MEGIDOLOAN!." Elizabeth commanded as the petite redhead blew a kiss, three gigantic purple balls of energy formed in the sky blasting Minato head on. Minato screamed in agony as the monstrous attack hit him head on. A flash of light later, Minato was on the ground, panting hard slowly very slowly he closed his eyes, the fatigue of whatever happened to him was too much so he passed out on the ground.

Elizabeth walked towards him, frantically checking his pulse, she sighed in relief when it was still there "I wish I didn't do that." Clearly Elizabeth didn't like hurting him, she quickly healed the multiple wounds caused by the attack "Humans...they sure have alot on thier shoulders...especially Minato...the carrier of Death." She whispered.

"I believe the correct cuss word would be 'Damn it' in such a situation." Elizabeth mused as she easily lifted Minato "The cursed hour is still here for 30 minutes." Elizabeth sighed "I have to 'crash' him in his room.." Elizabeth stopped "Hhmmm...perhaps that's the term used for other people sleeping in someone's room due to certain circumstances." Elizabeth shrugged "It doesn't matter." She grinned "Oh that reminds me of a really popular personality." Elizabeth summoned her compendium muttering a few spells, a large blue circle appeared infront of her "ONWARD TO HOME!." She yelled walking straight in the strange portal. The next step she took was in Minato's room.

"Ah so this is Minato-sama's room." She mused as she carefully placed Minato on his bed "He won't remember anything and that's a good thing." Watching his sleeping form, Elizabeth smiled, planting a soft kiss on his forehead "I wish I could help you Minato." Elizabeth sighed "But I can't...I wonder what happened to you?" She looked down to the ground and saw little crushed remains of the hair clips.

Elizabeth winced "No wonder.." She reached down and picked them up "The last gift...shattered..probably by that Lovers girl." Elizabeth hissed a string of venom in her voice. Carefully placing the remains in her hand, she curled her hand into a fist. Her hand glowed blue and then she opened them the hairclips were fixed just like before. Elizabeth giggled as she carefully plucked them in Minato's blue hair pinning his bangs to the side "My if Minato-sama was a girl I'd totally swi-" She stopped herself "No that shoudln't be said." She looked at Minato again "Sweet dreams Minato." Summoning the portal again she stepped inside leaving Minato alone.

Minato woke up with a groan it was morning. The sun shone but the wind was chilly since it was winter again. Minato ruffled his hairs clearly not remembering anything from last night. His mind drew a sudden blank as he saw the window open "Strange I never left it open." He ruffled his own hairs and then he felt something tied on them. Quickly reaching for it, he left out a gasp when he saw the hairlclips in his hand he removed the others one and surely they spelt 22.

"H-How?" Minato asked himself. He could just feel it they were the same. He kept on wondering until his cell phone rang. Quickly opening it Minato smiled.

From : Elizabeth.

You look cute in hairclips Minato-sama.

Minato smiled wider quickly typing a reply.

"Your awesome Liz!." Minato hit sent and then laid on his bed "Heh she isn't like Yukari." Minato chuckled.

* * *

**Now I bet you all realize why Nyarly wants to stay the hell away from Minato. This idea was sudden but this will happen again not with Minato now but someone else Read and Review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sky High : Thanks a whole lot. Glad you enjoy my story and as well as the OC but I kinda made her the central point of hate but oh well at least she does get a reaction . I burrowed the shadow possession idea from Hoshi, it was a brilliant idea so I ran with it Thank her for making me think about that.**

**Yup Minato's gonna toy around with Sakura, he might be extremely sadistic and ruthless tho and remember the word EXTREMELY.**

**I won't drop it don't worry I hope you continue to enjoy the fic :)**

**Zeph : Exactly your awesome Minato's still a human so he did break down that's what I wanted to show.  
**

**Stardust : Yup lately I have been hating Yukari alot more just because of the fic I sent you I think you feel the same way don't you?**

**Hoshi : Yup also Nyarly want's to stay away from Minato's because Death is Absolute in the fic. He'll strike at the full moon !**

**Michelle : Glad you enjoyed the scene and yes Minato was a animal basically he was feeling extreme amount of stress and anger and Death acted on it.**

**A fond wish I hope this get 10 reviews and the overall reach 200 by the time I reach chapter 50. 200 runs from 50 balls lol anyway here we go.**

* * *

Minato much happier today, was attentively listening to the lecture for say. Not too surprising since the exams were just 2 days away.

The last few days were better. The dorm was slowly getting submerged into studies except for Junpei, after the painful death of Shinjiro. Minato didn't present the fixed hairclips to anyone, instead he locked it inside his closet.

Sighing, Minato stood up, lately Yukari would pass him warm smiles, if he didn't knew any better….She was kinda seducing him "Sorry that's a sin I can not forgive easily." Minato thought to himself, even though the clips were fixed, the image of Yukari crushing them was still burned into his brain.

Seeing nothing else, Minto got back to the dorm, passing by Junpei's room, who was yelling about the questions. Entering his room, he sighed tomorrow would be Sunday. Minato hoped to do all the revision so he could enjoy tomorrow. Placing several books, he started revising "Magnetic flux is cut by rotating the coil…."

Minato woke up the next day, quiet pleased with himself, he finally finished everything and was ready for the exams which would begin tomorrow. Dressing up, Minato walked down the stairs onto the first floor to be greeted my Mitsuru alone.

"Good Morning." Mitsuru greeted.

"Morning senpai." Minato greeted back, looking around he asked "Say where is everyone?"

"Out." Mitsuru replied curtly.

"Why don't YOU go out?" Minato asked much to the shock of Mitsuru.

"Uhhhh…" Before she could even think of a reply, Minato grabbed her wrist, making her stand up "Come on lets haul."

"Haul?" Mitsuru asked confused making him sigh "Let's hang out?"

"Wha-?" Mitsuru blushed she didn't exactly know what 'hanging out' really meant.

"But m-my bike.." Mitsuru reasoned.

"Forget the stupid bike we're going to game panic." Minato shot back but froze as the temperature dropped a few C, making him gulp.

"I'd choose my words carefully if I were you Arisato." Mitsuru glared and Minato swallowed "Y-Yeah anyway onward." Minato dragged Mitsuru out of the dorm "You're hanging out today, not reading the same book for the 100 time."

Mitsuru and Minato entered game panic, with the former being very hesitant to enter, but Minato made her.

"How do you play this?" Mitsuru asked, ignoring the stares of almost everyone, since the Kirijo heiress was in a game corner.

"Oh Tekken? Alright we'll play this. Just mash buttons like a crazy animal." Minato again regretted saying that and everyone cowered in fear as the temperature dropped again

"Oh hey JIN! I want JIN!." Minato shouted, changing the subject "Alright senpai choose something." Mitsuru's eye glided across the character screen but she eventually made her mind up "I choose this."

"Hehehe I'm gonna so own the Ice Queen." Minato thought as his fingers were ready to mash the buttons.

"I hope I won't lose badly." Mitsuru wished.

….

….

"How the fucking hell?" Minato cursed.

"My I never thought I'd be so good at this." Mitsuru chuckled, proud at herself for perfecting Minato.

"You never played? How could you get a flawless?" Minato asked frantically, as a newbie with no experience bested him. Mitsuru shrugged "I do not know, but that was satisfying."

"Sure.." Minato replied sarcastically.

"Want to go again?" Mitsuru asked excited, she clearly loved the game.

"You're on empress."Minato said accepting the challenge.

…..

….

"Hahahaha." Mitsuru laughed her way to the dorm as Minato sulked behind sourly.

"I don't get it 20 fucking 0!." Minato cursed, not winning a single match..

"I told you, I never played any game of the sort, although my dad did brought me every console there was." Mitsuru answered.

"Lucky…" Minato muttered. Abruptly Mitsuru stopped in front of the door "But Arisato thank you for um." She blushed lightly "Hanging out with me today, I may buy that game for myself now." Mitsuru smiled and turned around.

"Aww no problem." Minato playfully slapped Mitsuru on the back unfortunately making her lunge forward and slam the door open Mitsuru yelped in surprise. "Ooops I need to watch my strength." Minato snickered "But its sure felt nice after the way she buried me."

Mitsuru ungracefully barged into the dorm because of Minato's playful smack. Mitsuru panted as the boy came behind her "Flawless Victory." Minato quoted Mortal Kombat.

"Why you Arisato." Mitsuru huffed.

"Hehehe." Minato snickered "Don't you have to study?" Mitsuru calmed down after hearing the question. "Actually no I revised everything." Minato smiled "Same here.."

"I see we'll today was a lot of fun." Mitsuru smiled "I wouldn't mind going out again." Minato nodded "Sure whenever you want." The two said there goodbyes and went upstairs. Unknown to them Akihiko was in the kitchen and listened everything.

"…..Does Mitsuru like Minato?" He asked himself.

….

…...

…..

"Phew." Minato yawned as the teacher took the answer sheet away "Finally done!." Minato sighed.

"Wohooo." Junpei cheered "FREE AT LAST!." Minato chuckled at his reaction.

"How'd you do?" Minato heard a voice, turning around he looked at Yukari's smiling face. Truth be told, Minato was still not comfortable around her.

"Fine….you?" Minato asked.

"Good I'll pass pretty easily." Yukari smiled.

"I see..I'll be heading then seeya at the dorm." Minato quickly grabbed his bag and went out of the homeroom. Truth be told, he was still not comfortable with Yukari..

Minato was dragged to a party by his friends. Unable to say no, he was dragged to Hagakure.

Finishing up late, Minato walked back alone. On the way he opted to turn towards the shrine. It had been something since he visited Hamuko.

"…Didn't I come here just the other day?" Minato asked himself as he stood in front of the cemetery door.

"I did…..!." Minato mused "But why is it so fuzzy?" A sense of Déjà vu hit Minato as he got a bit of an headache.

"THE FALL!." A voice rang inside Minato's head "Ugh..Fall?" Minato asked himself again.

"I need to find out about the accident." Another voice, his own voice echoed in his psyche.

"What the hell is going on?" Minato asked himself as an image of three gigantic purple balls flashed inside his mind.

"Accident?" Minato asked himself. His eyes opened wide "That's right I promised myself to find about the accident 10 years ago!." He looked down "But why is so….cut off with the rest?"

"Did I sleep walk here?" Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. Minato walked back to the dorm without stepping in the cemetery.

…..

"I gotta ask Fukka to help me." Minato mused as he drowned his head on the desk, sitting next to Yukari took a lot of his patience.

"HEY BRO!." Junpei grinned walking towards Minato and Yukari.

"Oh hey Junpei!." Minato waved.

"You seen Fuuka?" Junpei asked and Minato shook his head "Nooo but ugh-" A sharp burst of power flashed inside Minato's head.

"Minato-kun? What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Wait…is that Fuuka?" Minato asked aloud but only for the the other two to hear.

"What happened to her?" Junpei asked worriedly.

"Her persona's aura just became a lot calmer." Minato stood up, closing his eyes, he concentrated where she was.

"The roof!." Minato opened his eyes "Lets haul." Minato took off running with the other persona user behind him. Opening the door to the roof, he saw Fuuka standing there, smiling, looking at her cell phone in joy.

"Fuuka?" Minato asked as he walked towards them.

"Its okay Minato-kun." Fuuka smiled warmly "I understand everything now. I'll do as much as I can with my power." Minato blinked. What on earth was she talking about?

"You okay?" Minato asked and Fuuka giggled "Yup! Hehe." Fuuka continued giggling.

"Crazy green woman." Minato muttered, Fuuka heared this and laughed "I'm sorry that was kinda random wasn't it?" She giggled again "Lets go home!." Fuuka skipped towards the door and walked out, while everyone shocked follow behind.

Minato walked into the dorm, getting everyone.

"Sup guys!." Minato waved.

"Welcome back."

"Where have you been?" Minato's eye twitched "Seriously Akihiko? You fucking ask that every time." Akihiko chuckled "That's my catchphrase."

"The final full moon will be here soon." Aigis spoke from the couch "I'm prepared to go to tartarus at any time."

"Lets go toady, we haven't been there since…" Minato casted a sidelong glance to Yukari "Quiet a while."

Mitsuru nodded "Agreed lets meet up there." Everyone nodded at her words.

Yukari, Minato, Aigis, Mitsuru and Junpei were chosen to ascend tartarus this time.

"SENPAI WATCH OUT!." Minato tackled Mitsuru to the ground as a Killer Drive nearly beheaded her from the large spikes on its sides. Minato and Mitsuru rolled away from danger.

"IO!."

"HERMES." A tornado caught fire from Hermes's flames, engulfing the Killer Drive. Who tried to rotate furiously in order to create a gust of wind to repel it. Aigis summoned Palladion, who tore the shadow through, ramming its steel horn into the mask killing it. The group turned around to see a shocking scene.

"Ummm…Arisato?" Mitsuru blushed realizing in what sort of predicament they were in. Mitsuru somehow was on top of Minato between his legs, both of her arms wrapped around Minato's neck probably for not rolling away somewhere else during the roll.

"Ummmmmm.." Minato blushed scarlet almost matching Mitsuru's own blush which took on the color of her hair.

"I just realized how freaking hot she is." Minato thought as Mitsuru's immaculate red hair tickled his cheeks, they were THAT close.

"Ummm…senpai can you please get off?" Minato pleaded.

"That bitch!." Yukari fumed inside "Is she trying to seduce Minato?"

"I-I-I c-can't…" Mitsuru stuttered.

"W-Why?"

"My a-ankle twisted.." Mitsuru answered her arms still wrapped around Minato's neck.

"W-What?" Minato's eye widened in concern "Is that because of me?" With as much carefulness he could manage, Minato managed to sway to the side. Looking at Mitsuru's right ankle, it looked kind of out of place.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Minato apologized and Mitsuru smiled "It's okay better than being beheaded." Minato ran a Salvation up her ankle "How do you feel?" Minato asked in concern.

"The pain isn't completely gone." Mitsuru tried to stand up "But a lot better than before I'm guessing one of my bones twisted." She lost her balance and almost fell down but Minato caught her, this time he wasn't blushing rather a worried expression on his face "You want me to spam Salvation again?" Mitsuru shook her head "No that's trivial it will probably heal tomorrow, you don't need to waste your energy on something like this, Akihiko can take over for me."

"You sure?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Yes.."

"B-But.." Minato protested.

"No buts." Mitsuru hissed seemingly ending the discussion. "Fuuka can you hear me?" Minato asked as he gently placed Mitsuru down.

"Yes Minato-kun, Akihik-senpai is ready to come."

"Good any transporters nearby?" Minaot asked as he was out of Treasto Gems.

"Yes very near, just take the next right."

"Roger." Minato answered, turning around he saw Mitsuru trying to stand up again only to fall back down.

"You can't walk then..tsk.." Minato groaned.

"I can!." Mitsuru tried again but fell again.

"Junpei carry her." Minato ordered and Junpei groaned "Why do I h—OH SURE!." Junepi grinned pervertedly.

"Not Iori." Mitsuru hissed silencing Junpei.

"I'll do it then.." Minato shrugged "Aigis might unintentionally cause some harm. No offense Aigis." Minato smiled and Aigis nodded "None taken however it is best that you carry Mitsuru-san."

"A-Arisato…" Mitsuru blushed madly as Minato walked towards her.

"Aww…man." Junpei groaned but grinned again as Minato lifted Mitsuru up, ordering her to wrap her arms around his neck, giving her a piggy back ride. Junpei grinned "Okay I'll walk at the back a shadow might just attack from behind." Mitsuru tilted her head to face Junpei "Are you trying to make me angry Iori?" She hissed and Junpei gulped "I'll walk in front." With that he moved forward.

Minato gulped as Mitsuru's chest pressed against his back "This is awkward." Minato swallowed again as he walked forward. Mitsuru was blushing mad, the normally calm and cool heiress was actually experiencing something totally different "Why is my face getting hot?" Her cheeks flushed as he tightened the hold around Minato's neck. Meanwhile Yukari continually glared at the two.

The team dropped Mitsuru at ground floor and Akihiko went in this time what totally surprised Minato was that Akihiko wasn't angry at all instead thanked Minato for helping her.

…..

"Yes Minato-kun your very near the stairs." Fuuka communicated through Lucia.

"BITCH!." A voice rang out surprising Mitsuru, Ken and Fuuka. From behind the pillar shadow Fuuka walked, the normally grinning shadow was breathing heavily.

"I could sense you.." Fuuka spoke her voice firm and confident.

"What the!." Ken readied his spear while Mitsuru with difficulty stood up "Shadow?"

"Mitsuru-senpai, Ken-kun wait!." Fuuka ordered as she stared at her shadow which was glaring at her.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Fuuka asked as the shadow's teeth clenched in rage.

"I'm waiting aren't you supposed to taunt me about how I lack passion and look ugly?" Fuuka hissed.

"Yamagishi?." Mitsuru closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out to Minato "Arisato come quickly Fuuka's shadow is here."

"On my way…" Minato replied to her before running towards the teleporter.

"Your…ugly.." Shadow Fuuka replied and Fuuka smiled "I might be..what difference does it make?" A flash of green light erupted from the teleporter Minato and the others were down.

"That isn't true Fuuka's really cute." Minato argued.

"Yeah!." Junpei backed him up.

"YOUR FUCKING JEALOUS OF THEM!." The shadow screamed but Fuuka didn't seem fazed "I used to be…but not anymore.." She smiled "They're my friends. I don't need to match there beauty in order to find a place between them, my power is to connect people because I want to remain friends with everyone." Fuuka shot a determined look at the shadow "Nothing can change that."

"YOU LIKE MINATO!." Shadow Fuuka yelled surprising everyone.

….

"I do…" Fuuka answered honestly "I do a lot ever since he saved me…but." Fuuka walked dangerously close to the shadow "I happy being friends with him…I don't need to be his girlfriend to feel special he's way too caring for everyone around him." The shadow froze "You lose."

The shadow was about to tackle Fuuka to the ground but was instantly stopped as Minato dashed behind her, brutally snapping her neck in half "Sorry she's my friend no way I'll let you touch her." Fuuka blushed at Minato's word, her eyes trailed down to shadow who's neck was horribly twisted "I used to scared of the thought of facing you, but ever since Natsuki-chan and everyone helped me I'm not." Fuuka shot herself with the evoker summoning Lucia. Suddenly the shadow's body busted with a bright light as Lucia appeared. Fuuka who was inside Lucia closed her eyes and smiled "Juno…." Lucia's body exploded into a bright light. After a few seconds it disappeared and in place of Lucia was a brand new persona, strikingly similar to the previous but the new persona had no bandages, wore a red dress, a much larger dome and four red eyes.

Juno disappeared afterwards as Fuuka opened her eyes..To find Minato standing in front of her. She could barely speak until Minato wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"You did great Fuuka.." Minato smiled ruffling her hair. Fuuka relaxed and she returned the hug "Thanks to you Minato-kun because you inspired me to give up cooking and work on my true passion..Thank you." Everyone smiled widely even Yukari.

"Call me Minato." Fuuka's eyes widened slightly "Seriously?" Minato nodded "Yup I demand it."

"Okay Minato..I'm so glad you and everyone else are my friends." Fuuka smiled gently.

"We're glad too." Everyone spoke leading to Fuuka smiling wider. Fuuka pulled back "I wanted to give you something Minato." She reached inside her pocket, pulling out headphones which were exactly the same "These are the headphones I made for you…Since you always listen to music."

Minato smiled and took them, removing his old one, he handed them to Fuuka, much to the annoyance of Yukari "You can keep my then…There special to me so I hope you take care of them."

Fuuka clutched the headphones to her chest "Of course." Minato smiled and turned around, ignoring Yukari glaring at him "Alright everyone let's haul ass!."

SEES walked out of the tower, Minato eventually healed Mitsuru's ankle since they decided to postpone the operation for the next time.

"Hey Fuuka!." Minato walked beside her "Can you help me with something?" Fuuka nodded eagerly "Name it." Minato hesitated "I know you did this for Mitsuru and Yukari but using your power can you…" Minato took a deep breath "Find out what happened and the moonlight bridge 10 years ago?" Fuuka kept quiet listening to Minato "I believe my car was hit was some kind of force that caused it to carsh…."

"Can you look that for me?" Minato asked quietly making sure nobody could hear him.

Fuuka smiled "Of course leave it to me I'll do my best.." Minato smiled putting his arm around her shoulder "Thanks.."

With that they walked towards the dorm…


	50. The Long Awaited Fight

**Zeph : Yup Minato has to be friends with all of them so I did a Fuuka x Minato moment as well glad to see you enjoyed the MiNato moment.**

**Gary : Because he is a pimp? Lol Thanks for the review**

**Anon: *sigh* I might have laid the hate too thick on Yukari that anti-Yukari followers messaged me and demanded to change the pairing so I set up a poll and Mitsuru won.! Thanks for the review.**

**Michelle : Did you spy on my Ipad? That's exactly what will happen, God I hate fillers.**

**Enjoy this but be warned, extreme cussing, extremely dark and EXTREME violence up ahead.**

* * *

The days passed quietly. Yukari would glare but contradict that by acting sweet and caring towards Minato whenever they were together. The final shadow was waiting for them and needless to say everyone was nervous even Minato although he controlled it a lot better, there was a sense of dread in the air for him "Why does it seem something terrible will happen?" Minato hoped to God, that the operation would pass without any causality.

"Day after tomorrow is the full moon. The final one are you prepared?" Mitsuru asked while Minato and her were drinking coffee, the senior and junior grew a lot closer in the past few days much to the envy of Yukari.

"Yeah fully." Minato answered, taking a bite out from his sandwich. Mitsuru smiled, stirring her coffee "I just realized how much of a great burden I've putten on your shoulders Arisato." Mitsuru looked down "I never intended to deceive you. I hope you don't feel angry at me for hiding the truth from you for a while."

Minato shook is head "Nah not at all. Glad you lied to me, I got to meet you all." Mitsuru chuckled.

"We're all counting on you Arisato. You've pulled us through many times in the past and I have no doubt you'll do the same this time."

"Count on it Mitzy." Minato smiled.

"Wanna head to.." Minato gulped "Game panic?" Even until now, he still wasn't able to defeat Mitsuru.

"That fucking Eddy Gordo." Minato cursed inside. Mitsuru smiled a mischievous one "Sure.."

…

The next day, everyone gathered in the lounge. All of them were either too nervous in Yukari's case or two excited in Akihiko's case.

"The final full moon will tomorrow." Mitsuru spoke breaking the silence. She was seated next to Minato.

"Yeah we've been through a lot these few months. Don't you think?" She turned towards Minato with a smile.

"Yeah.." Minato replied curtly.

"Well it was a lot better than doing nothing huh?" Junpei grinned "Beside we made some new friends."

"Yeah I guess." Ken replied.

"Well it's all been worth it, if you ask me. It's been two and an years since I got this power and you don't hear me complaining." Akihiko said.

"Wait hasn't it been even longer for Aigis?" Fuuka asked.

"I was asleep for much of the time, so the answer is a negative."

"What about you Mitsuru-senpai?" Junpei asked.

"Well I was the first. Maybe the first persona user ever." Mitsuru spoke but Minato cut in "Put a sock in it, the longest reigning persona champion ME!." Everyone laughed.

"The longest reigning Tekken champion Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru replied wittily.

Everyone laughed again, except of course Yukari.

"Tomorrow is a big day.." Minato spoke after the laughter ended.

"Yes also Strega will be waiting for us as well." Akihiko curled his hand into a fist "I'll give them hell to pay for what they did to Shinji."

"Sakura is going to be there as well." Minato grinned "She'll get hell to pay. I'll finally repay the favor." Minato's mind flashed back to her beating him into a bloody mess.

"WE'LL WIN!." Junpei yelled, standing up "WIN WIN WIN!." Everyone laughed but pumped their fists into the air. Minato felt the fool social link level up.

Quietly going to bed, Minato swore "Watch over me Hamuko. I'll finally get rid of the fucking hour for you."

….

"Tomorrow is our last chance." Takaya declared "We must stop them!."

"Yes but without Chidori, it will be difficult." Jin adjusted his glasses "Especially that blue haired bastard, he'll wipe us all out."

"I'LL KILL HIM!." Sakura started laughing, both members of Strega noticed, during the past few days, Sakura would randomly start summoning her persona, smashing things and laughing manically.

"Very well you'll take care of him." Takaya grabbed his new revolver "Time to send Aki to meet his friend."

…..

"Time to make my presence felt." Nyarlathotelep laughed "The Wild Card will finally see. Death won't save him from me now."

…

The next day SEES woke up agitated and nervous. It was Sunday so there was no school much to the relief of everyone. Minato and Mitsuru took everyone to Hagakure in order to relax them as much as possible. Coming back, they slept again.

The dark hour was drawing nearer and nearer. SEES gathered in the command room along with Ikustuki, who was smiling, a smile that sent shivers down Minato's spine. It was very un-nerving.

"I've confirmed it's location. It's on the moonlight bridge." Fuuka spoke from within Juno. Minato tensed a bit at the mention of the bridge.

"I can feel Strega…along with Sakura." Fuuka spoke after a slight pause.

"Sakura…" Minato gritted his teeth "Finally finally."

"You've all done a fine job uptil here, lets finish it!." Mitsuru commanded.

"Lets go!." Minato commanded summoning Deus "We're going to kick load of asses." Mitsuru nodded "It all ends tonight."

"Move!." Minato yelled as everyone walked out.

"Be careful.." Ikutsuki warned as everyone left "Finally the day has come." Ikutsuki grinned.

….

SEES stepped onto the moonlight bridge. The oxygen in the air seemed cut off literally for them. It seemed harder to breathe. Pools of blood were at every step. The moon was glowing exceptionally bright today. The air was un-nerving, it seemed like Nyarlathotelp would strike anytime now.

"Why is so…disturbing?" Minato thought.

"Come out you bastards." Minato shouted. He had to deal with Strega first.

"Seems like you want Death to arrive early don't you?" Minato's fangs clenched in rage. That was Takaya. The pale young man and the blue haired nerd walked towards the group from the other side of the bridge.

"I see you are still bent on erasing this blessing." Takaya sighed.

"Stupid kids." Jin sneered.

"I'll got four words for you SHUT THE FUCK UP." Minato hissed "We don't give a flying fuck how this blessed you, no we don't I'm gonna tear through you and deep down, in your soul, you know its true bitches." Minato laid the smackdown so to speak.

"The biggest bitch has yet to arrive." A cold voice came out and Minato smiled sadistically "Finally.." Coming from behind Takaya and Jin was Sakura clad in the usual jeans, but a blood stained shirt which Minato noted was the same one she wore during the fight long ago.

"Remember this pretty boy?" Sakura sneered "This is your blood."

"You love me that much?" Minato thought about fighting fire with fire, smartass remark with smartass remark.

"I fucking hate you to the core." Sakura yelled much to the amusement of Minato.

"I'll fill this shirt with even more of your bl—"

"Quit living in the past ho-bag." Minato hissed.

"The fuck did you just say?" Sakura screamed.

"H-O. B-A-G." Minato drawled out his words.

"Enough." Takaya said hoping to silence them but that didn't happen.

"Shut up hippie." Akihiko shot back.

"Let's do this quickly." Mitsuru drew her rapier "We don't have time." Takaya took out his revolver while Jin took out his evoker. The two groups stood facing each other more than 10 feet away from each other.

"Divide into teams and take Takaya and Jin. Sakura is mine." Minato commanded.

"Take those bastard out. I'll kill Minato." Sakura commanded her team. Minato walked towards Sakura simply passing by Takaya and Jin who walked towards the rest of SEES.

Minato stopped in front of Sakura "I'm going to fuck you up badly." Sakura hissed and Minato grinned "I'm disease free and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fuck you." Sakura shouted and Minato shook his head "Over here?" Sakura gritted her teeth in rage.

"Without your leader boy here you kids won't stand a chance." Jin laughed but was met by a fist to his face, making him stumble back.

"You'll see nerd." Junpei said, drawing out his evoker.

….

Sakura took out her knives "It ends tonight." Minato readied himself, sword in hand "Sure it does."

"I've been waiting for this." Minato hissed, his features hardening "Ever since that day."

Sakura stretched out her palm and a blue card appeared. Minato was barely surprised "So you learned a few ticks eh?" Minato sneered "But that won't stop me from whipping your ass all over the place."

"This where you will die!." Sakura shouted "Just like that bitch." Minato's blood boiled at her words "JUST FUCKING BRING IT BITCH!."

Sakura crushed the card, as it exploded into blue mist and glass shards "Orpheus." She commanded as the same horrifying creature that blasted Minato long ago appeared.

"Break him!." The hideously deformed Orpheus flew towards Minato, drawing out his harp, it was dangerously close to bash Minato on the skull. The lyre was stopped just inches away from Minato's hand by a blood stained sword. Thanatos gave out the loudest scream yet, shattering the dented speaker on Orpheus from its high pitch.

"Rip him." Minato commanded as Thanatos's glove hand grabbed Orpheus by its skull, lifting Orpheus up with ease, Thanatos slammed Orpheus down onto the ground, cracking his skull viciously. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her head being split open.

…

"You bastard." Akihiko yelled at Takaya who was smiling "Want to meet your friend?"

Takaya summoned Hypnos and launched bolts of lightning at Akihiko who stood defiant "Watch me Shinji." With that he took off running, taking every attack head on without flinching. Takaya's mouth was opened wide in shock as Akihiko grinned running towards him "Eat this." Charging his glove hand with a deadly Ziodyne, Akihiko punched Takaya right in the face with fierce force, knocking him back. Takaya smashed into a car and totaled it completely.

"Moros." The robotic persona released a torrent of fire towards the charging Junpei. Junpei fell on his knees, as the fire scorched his body "NO I'M NOT USELESS!." Using hermes's strength, Junpei plunged ahead, driving a devastating hook to Jin's face, who fell onto the ground.

"Hehehe bring it." Junpei grabbed his sword and taunted.

…..

"Destroy it Thanatos." Minato commanded as Thanatos plunged its sword right through the mechanical body of Orpheus. Sakura dropped to the ground in pain holding her aching stomach.

"AHHH." Sakura twisted and turned on the ground as Thanatos tore Orpheus, finally grabbing its little body and digging its own hands into it. Thanatos with a huge scream tore Orpheus brutally into two pieces as Sakura felt her soul shrieking in pain.

"Hmph." Orpheus disappeared and so did Thanatos. Minato walked towards Sakura who was panting because of the soul shattering pain. Minato rolled her over with his foot exactly the way she did before.

"Get up Sakura." Sakura slowly stood up, her body was shaking in pain from the assault. Minato stood in front of her "You wanted to rip me apart didn't you?" Minato taunted as Sakura launched a punch at Minato who caught it with ease.

"You don't learn." Minato channeled a Morning Star in his enclosed hand which still held her fist, the holy almighty ripped Sakura's fist into a bloody mess as she screamed in pain.

"Your no challenge. I told you that." Minato whispered as Sakura tried her level hardest to pull her hand back, eventually she did, her hand was flowing out blood.

"RIDER!." Sakura crushed the card and Minato's eye widened slightly as the scantily dressed pirate Francis Drake appeared before her pointing her two revolvers at Minato who shook his head "Let me show you the power of a natural persona." Minato summoned Nero, the blond girl stood in front of Minato floating in mid air.

"Bitch!." Sakura yelled and Minato snickered "Lets dance."

….

Akihiko launched a series of jabs at Takaya. Takaya shot back as he aimed his revolver at Akihiko's head. He was about to shoot until a bolt of lightning struck him. Ken was there growling at him "I'll avenge Shinjiro-san."

Mitsuru blasted Jin with a Bufudyne as he staggered back, shaking his head Jin ran towards Mitsuru who stood defiant, dashing at the last second, Mitsuru kneed Jin in the stomach before planting her heel right on the side of his skull mercilessly.

…

Rider shot Nero several times but the emperor of Rome easily reflected it with her scarlet sword.

"Blossoms of the court!." Minato yelled as Nero slashed through Rider's body as petals flew everywhere. Rider disappeared and Sakura staggered back. Minato smiled sadistically but unknown to both of them Nyarlathotep watched from the shadows.

"Hassan-I-Sabbah." Minato summoned the assassin, slowly walking back Minato disappeared into the shadows.

"Where are you?" Sakura yelled spamming Megidola in hopes of hurting Minato. Minato merely laughed "Over here." Sakura turned around to see no one. In a split second she could see Minato's fist bashing her on the face brutally, she dropped to the ground as Minato disappeared again.

"Can't catch me?" Minato laughed mercilessly as Sakura stood up "Come out bastard." A burst of flames came from no where, slamming Sakura back who screamed in pain from the heat. She slammed against a car and Minato suddenly dropped from the shadow above.

"Heh pathetic." Minato said as he kicked the crawling Sakura on the ribs. Lifting her up by the hair Minato stared right into her soul "I told you didn't I? I never hated you. I wanted to help you. But you double crossed me didn't you?"

"I…." Sakura struggled to speak but Minato shook his head "I remember you punching my face into a bloody mess." Minato grabbed her by the collar punching her brutally on the face "You ordered me to beg didn't you?" Minato snarled in rage as Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open and not faint.

"Oh look more blood on your shirt…and it's not mine." Minato laughed again as he threw Sakura to the ground.

Sakura summoned Surt and Minato sighed in annoyance. Surt drove a fireball but Minato shoved that away with his bare hand.

"You still don't get it. I ain't as bad as you so.." Minato looked her straight in the eye "Go away I'll spare you life."

"Save your pity for the weak!." Sakura yelled, spitting out blood on the ground "I'll send to hell to unite with your sister." Minato shook his head in rage as he taunted her to attack.

Takaya and Jin slammed against each other as Akihiko and Junpei whipped them.

"You punks don't even compare." Junpei laughed.

"So…this is the powers of those whose persona awakened naturally." Takaya choked out.

…

Sakura charged at Minato with her knives and Minato caught them with ease, he lifted Sakura up and then slammed her onto the ground with a sick thud, her head snapped on the concrete. Minato stomped on her stomach hard as she cried out in pain.

"Last chance, Sakura go home." Minato removed his foot and Sakura shot back up, grabbing him by the collar "I'll fucking kill you!." Minato slapped her across the face.

Sakura backed away, out of all possible ideas. Minato walked towards her, dodging all the incoming fire attacks from the feeble Sakura.

"Aren't you gonna seduce me to your bed?" Minato laughed "Your pathetic Sakura." Sakura panted hard as Minato felt SEES defeated the members of Strega.

Sakura charged her fist with a Ziodyne but Minato caught it summoning Thor's strength into his hand, Minato brutally crushed her wrist making her scream in pain. Sakura did her best to heal the broken wrist with a Diarahan "Help…me." She whimpered inside.

"Your lucky I don't have a rapist wit." Minato snickered "Well is that all?" Sakura yelled at him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"NOOO!." She tackled Minato to the ground "Thor.." Minato whispered as the strikes felt like ant bites to him. Sakura backed off Minato obviously noticing no damage being done.

"Fuck you." She snarled in rage as he tried to dug her knife into Minato who whispered "Siegfried." Minato blocked the knife with his knife, the slash resistant persona making him suffer no pain at all.

"AHHH." Sakura screamed launching a vicious tornado at Minato who this this whispered "Norn." The tornado disappeared as soon as it went near him.

Sakura casted a Sukukaja and then tackled Minato, slamming him onto a card. Minato switched to Thor again feeling no damage. Quickly landing a few punches, Sakura jumped back summoning Surt in mid-air she launched a huge fireball at the car which exploded into flames but unkown to her Minato whispered "Apollo." Seconds before the fireball exploded.. She landed on the ground and collapsed. Seeing the fire she began laughing "I DID IT!." She kept on laughing until she abruptly stopped.

The car was still on fire but Minato was lying there peacefully, not a bit bothered by the flames, standing up, he shrugged the shoulders signaling that barely felt.

"Noo..!" Why the fuck are you so powerful?" Sakura screamed in denial and Minato decided this was it "Let me show you." Charging forward Minato crushed The World, effortlessly grabbing Sakura, Minato lifted him up before slamming her onto his knee, almost cracking her back in half.

Sakura screamed as Minato grabbed her by the leg, throwing her against the car with no remorse. Minato walked towards Sakura who barely stood up, cracking her skull with a punch Minato blasted her at point blank rage with a weak Megido. He hated her but didn't want her dead. Sakura flew back and then slammed on the ground hard as Minato sighed "I'm done your boring me." Sakura stood up again but her legs gave away.

"You learned your lesson didn't you?" Minato asked as she kept quiet "Your nothing, just a flavor of the month in my eyes." Minato laughed "Thank God that you're a girl or otherwise you'd be dead in 2 seconds." He started backing away, sighing all the while "Pathetic not even a warm up."

Sakura began shaking, uncontrollable anger seething inside her along with a haunting voice.

"My team is waiting for me. You can cry yourself to sleep now." Minato laughed, sending a flying kiss "I had a lot of fun toying with you though."

"NOO!." Sakura dropped to her knees, punching the ground repeatedly "FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!." She screamed "I WANT YOU DEAD AT MY FEET!." She demanded and Minato shook his head "Pathetic little girl."

Sakura had it, her anger reached a breaking point and then tore through it. She started screaming. She slowly stood up, her body shaking in anger and pain.

Minato look on amused but the next words drove a sword into his gut literally.

Sakura screamed with all her might, to her it came like a reflex "Help me Nyarlathotep." Minato's eye widened as Sakura clutched her head in pain, letting out a demonic scream akin to Chaos.

"God No!." Fuuka screamed "He's back!." She choked out.

"Who?" Akihiko asked and she barely managed to answer back "Nyarlathotep." Mitsuru's heart found her way into the throat, without caring for the defeated members of Strega, SEES ran towards the scene.

Sakura rose up into the air as Minato looked on shocked. She screamed again, as a burst of dark energy exploded from her. Blowing away all the cars near her. The whole bridge shook as if terrified by the sheer power.

"NOOO!." Elizabeth cried out as Theodore and Margaret were at lost for words.

"Minato no!." Elizabeth sobbed, as Margaret and Theodore tried to restrain her from dashing out.

"Let me go he needs me.." Elizabeth cried out, but inside she knew it was futile. Only Minato could do something now.

…..

Sakura started laughing manically as she rose up 10 feet in the air. Her wounds were slowly closing up, her skin turning pale. Another burst of dark energy tore the steel bindings of the bridge apart.

"Nooo.." Minato whispered, his darkest fear came true tonight. Sakura slowly descended to the ground, laughing her voice strikingly similar to Nyarlathotep.

"Ahh.." Sakura cooed as she looked at Minato "Hello there Wild Card." Minato froze at his words it was indeed HIM.

"Hahahaha." Sakura started laughing, then licked her own blood that was present on her hand "I'm alive." Sakura laughed "And I am complete." Laughing once again, Sakura flicked her wrist, columns of dark fire erupted behind her. Melting the bridge from the temperature.

"Fuck no." Minato hissed as sweat trickled down his face.

"Hahahaha." Sakura laughed, her eyes blood red " Letting out a roar that sounded like millions of people at once, Sakura dashed at inhuman speed towards Minato.

"Bring it!." Minato yelled, challenging her to attack him. In a minute of desperation, he quickly crushed The World, sending out a burst of light everywhere, that cleared the dark flames.

"Hahaha." Sakura launched her fist towards Minato who stood defiant and ready for what seemed to be the biggest fight of his life.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum. Sakura and Nyarly who would have guessed? Eh I know almost all of you knew that but look for increasingly hard times for Minato. And for the love of God review this up since I think this might be my best piece of writing yet. Have mercy on my fingers since I wrote it on my Ipad which I got as a early bday present *cheers* Review this please. any questions PM me thanks alot for reading.**


	51. Chapter 51

**YES YES YES ! If any of you know Daniel Bryan you'll get this. 200 reviews thanks alot everyone as a thanks this chapter will feature a full length beat down of the bastard we all love to hate.**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews they mean a whole lot to me.!**

* * *

"Never again." Minato swore as Sakura dashed towards him, her fist ready to smack him on the face.

"I SAID NEVER AGAIN!." Minato yelled, catching Sakura's wrist in the last second, stopping her oncoming punch. The force of the punch being stopped blew the cars behind Minato away. Minato tightened the hold around Sakura's wrist who was still grinning. Using her free hand, Sakura aimed another punch to Minato's face but the fool stopped that one as well with his other hand, slightly shocking Sakura. Minato with difficulty raised her hands down away from his face.

"You think it would be that easy?" Minato snarled in Sakura's face.

"No.." Mitsuru whispered horrified.

"Minato-san." Aigis panicked, running towards Minato to help him but was stopped by Akihiko "Don't get in the way. Minato will handle it." Akihiko looked at the stalemate between the two persona users "I wish…"

Sakura laughed in Minato's face, clearly disgusting him.

"You bitch! Your practically his slave now." Minato said still clutching onto her wrists. Sakura leaned her head closer "You don't know the half of it Wild Card." Turning Minato, she grabbed him by both of his shoulders, digging her knee into his back.

"NOOO!." Mitsuru panicked.

Minato screamed in pain, but quickly did a reverse backflip since Sakura still had a hold of his shoulders. Minato hit Sakura in the chin with his boots making her release the hold and stumble back. Minato stared right into her eyes.

"You think I'll die this easily?" Minato hissed with complete venom.

"Hahahah." Sakura laughed "Stupid son of a bitch!."

"You fucking degenerate." Minato taunted and Sakura laughed again "Hahaha I'll come for YOUR SOULS!." With that Sakura turned around, with almost inhuman speed, she jumped over the bridge and into the blood red sea.

"Dammit!." Minato yelled as Sakura vanished into the air. Looking down at the blood red sea Minato cursed his luck "Another problem now.." Turning around Minato stood face to face with the worried members of SEES.

"Arisato are you okay?" Mitsuru asked shakily and Minato nodded "I'm okay what about Jin and Takaya?"

"….They jumped off the bridge as well." Yukari answered and Minato cursed "Fucking fantastic.."

"What do we do now?" Akihiko asked and Minato looked up "We do what we came here to do. Lets kill the shadow right now!." Minato ordered, summoning Lucifer's blade "No time to waste. Fuuka scan for it NOW!." Fuuka nodded summoning Juno.

"Its on the other end of the bridge." Fuuka said after a few minutes.

"Okay everyone head over there." Minato ordered "Fuuka and Koromaru stay here."

"Woof Woof." Koromaru barked in agreement.

"Good everyone lets clear this up ASAP." Minato running towards the other end of the bridge with the rest behind him.

"Well shit." Junpei spoke after seeing the shadow. A huge humanoid tied to a giant cross that was suspended in mid-air by a two circles which had wings. It was chained to the cross. The entire mechanism for a lack of better word was rotating. The shadow was huge making SEES look like bugs to it . It had a long neck which had no face, just the hanged man mask attached to it on the end.

"Please be careful." Fuuka's voice reached everyone.

"Roger." Minato answered "Lets end this quickly." Minato ordered, summoning Thanatos who charged at the shadow, intending to cleave it but the hanged man at the last second flew even higher making Thanatos miss.

"Fuck its like a 100feet above now." Akihiko stared at the floating shadow. Thanatos disappeared as Minato cursed "I have no attack that can go that far." Minato bit his lip "I wonder if it'll stay there for all time." Minato wondered, still holding his sword.

"M-i-n-a-t-o." A cold and deep voice whispered, momentarily making Minato's attention divert from the shadow.

"What the—"

"MINATO WATCH OUT!." Akihiko's voice yelled as Minato snapped back to attention but it was too late. With the speed of a bullet, the large shadow slammed onto the ground, create a huge quake, throwing every back.

Minato smashed against a car and cursed "Fucking shadow." He instantly froze as he felt something lick him, quickly turning around he saw Sakura with her tongue out. Minato quickly charged a Morning Star, intending to blast her but after one blink she was no longer there.

"Where are you?" Minato yelled but no response came.

"Minato help!." Yukari's voice yelled and Minato shook his head "Probably a hallucination." Minato ran towards the scene where everyone was gathered. The shadow was on the ground.

"Apollo." Minato summoned as the sun god's body began blazing "Nova Kai—" He instantly stopped as the shadow flew up again.

"Fucking coward!." Minato yelled as the shadow rose higher.

"Hey Wild Card." Chaos's voice echoed again in Minato's ear as he turned around "Come out Sakura." Minato yelled to the shock of everyone as they too turned around to face no one.

"EVERYONE !." Fuuka yelled as everyone turned around to see the shadow hitting him all with a pure wave of energy Akasha Arts.

"Ugh.." Minato was on the ground, groaning in pain, slowly he tried to get up until something grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up and locked his lips. Minato eyes opened wide..It was Sakura, quickly Minato broke the kiss, disgusted to his stomach, spitting out, Minato aimed a punch but it went through thin air.

"Shit." Minato cursed, it seemed like a hallucination but….those lips still felt real "Fucking Chaos come out now!." Minato yelled and heard shrill laughter in return "This is both me and her…We are one."

"Fuck you both then." Minato snarled, before running off towards the shadow.

"I've had it!." Minato yelled summoning True Assassin, he disappeared into the shadows. The shadow looked startled by the disappearance of the running Minato. Sensing the others are back to their feet. The shadow tried to take off again until Minato dropped from the shadows above and onto its gigantic arm.

The hanged man tried to hit Minato with its other arm but Minato drove his sword into the flesh, halting it from acting.

"What's he doing?" Yukari asked as she saw Minato running up on the shadow's arm. Minato climbed up the shadow's back.

"This ends you coward sumbitch." Minato slashed his sword breaking the chains apart. The shadow stumbled as it was ready to fall down.

"HELEL." Minato summoned as the angel appeared in mid air directly opposite to the shadow.

"Blast it to hell." Helel flapped its wings and flexed blasting the shadow on its back at point blank range. The shadow came crashing down hard onto the ground, as Helel held Minato from any harm. Minato froze as he saw something lying on the same spot that Hamuko died years ago. Having blue hair and a Gekkoukan Uniform….It was surely no doubt Minato. A boot pressed against the dead fool's head and crushed the skull.

"You'll be like this Wild Card." The demonic voice echoed inside Minato's mind who nearly let go off his concentration and that almost made Helel disappeared but Minato caught himself "No Tatsuya said NOT TO LOSE MY COOL." Minato's determination returned as he looked down and saw SEES attacking with their various personas the shadow looked ready to die.

"Hehe." Minato flicked his wrist and Helel disappeared. Minato fell down to the ground and it mid air he summoned Parvati and Shiva.

"Ardhanari." Minato yelled as his body blazed with sun-like heat.

Minato came crashing down. Mitsuru looked up to see some sort of shooting star falling down. Smiling she ordered the team to back away. Seconds before the collision, Minato felt something strange, a complete sense of dread and an unimaginable power that freezed his entire body even Nyarlathotep was no where near it but eventually Minato shook it off, concentrating on ending the shadow below. Minato slammed into the shadow's back sending vicious flames throughout the shadow's body. It roared in pain even though it had no mouth.

With a final scream it melted away. Minato stood where the shadow used to be "It's over…" Minato whispered, tired and burnt "But what was that monstrous power?" Minato asked himself it was something terrible….It reeked off Death.

"Minato-kun.!." Yukari ran towards him, hugging Minato.

"Hey!." Junpei cheered as he smacked Minato on the back.

"We did it!." Akihiko cheered "We did it Shinji." He roared to the sky.

Minato stood up and smiled at his team mates. The people who together with him went through hell and back "We still have work to do though." Minato whispered as images of Sakura flashed inside his mind.

"Minato-san? What will be our victory cheer." Aigis asked.

"I'll fucking kill Nyarlathotep." Minato declared with valor.

"1…2….3….I'll fucking kill Nyarlathotep." Aigis shouted back. There was silence for a few seconds until everyone busted into laughter.

"Hahahaha what was that?" Yukari giggled.

"But it is the truth." Mitsuru said solemnly "He is back."

"Yeah." Minato agreed but clenched his hand into a fist "But this time I've grown I'll rip him to pieces." Minato swore.

"Hahaha." Shrill laughter filled the sky "In your fucking dreams Minato."

"Come out you bastard." Minato yelled but the laughter disappeared.

"I'll kill you Sakura no more games." Minato swore. Slowly SEES shook the events off and returned to the dorm, happy that they finally ended the dark hour….or did they?

…..

"Good morning." Minato's eyes opened wide "Pharos?" In the morning had never happened before. Pharos was smiling much brighter than ever before, the sunlight lighting his face.

"This is the first time we've talked during the day time." Pharos smiled "All the fragments of my memory are complete…I now know my role." A few tears leaked from his eyes "As difficult it is…I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Minato's sleepy eyes jerked open completely "What?" He couldn't believe it "Your joking right Pharos?" Over the years the strange enigmatic boy had grown real close to Minato.

Pharos kept sobbing but still smiled "I'll treasure our conversations always…even if today's the end." Pharos took a deep breath "The bond between us will never break….Remember that." Minato quickly pulled Pharos into a hug, something like a older brother would do. Pharos returned it "Yes I'll always remember it….My best friend." Minato smiled as he slowly let go.

SMASH.

Death Arcana reached rank 10.

Minato felt a monstrous power up. Greater than The World. Slowly he soaked it in, relishing the added power "It feels….complete." Minato whispered as Thanatos's power increased tenfold.

"Well done friend." Thanatos's voice echoed inside Minato. The Death social link was always on rank 9 but today it broke that.

"Goodbye." Pharos backed away and slowly disappeared still with a smile on his face.

"Goodbye Pharos." Minato whispered as he totally disappeared "I hope I'll see you again."

…..

Minato walked towards the school to be greeted by Junpei who was grinning "Hey man that was awesome what you did last night." The word 'last night' hit Minato hard as Sakura's face flashed in his mind but Minato shook it off "Yeah."

"You better be at the dorm early. We're going to have a party!." Junpei yelled running into the school. Minato chuckled and walked behind him.

Minato walked back to the dorm with his whole gang minus Mitsuru. Everyone was looking too happy to care about Chaos or Sakura.

…..

Everyone waited for Mitsuru's father to arrive and then feasted on the marvelous food that Mitsuru prepared for them.

"Epic!." Minato yelled as he smacked Mitsuru on the back. Mitsuru caught her father's single eye…..And he was smiling for the first time in years. Just looking at it, Mitsuru's heart busted into happiness.

….

"Time to strike a pose." Junpe cheered as the group along with Takeharu stood for a picture by one of Takeharu's guards.

Yukari clinged to Minato's arm which he didn't mind. Akihiko placed his arm around Minato's shoulders. Fuuka held his other arm. Mitsuru placed her hand on Minato's shoulder while Junpei held Minato's arm up like he was some sort of champion. Minato smiled at his friends as he felt the Fool Social link rank up.

….

The party kept going until….The dark hour hit the world. Everyone was at loss for words at the familiar stench of blood filled their noses. The guards transmogrified into coffins while the moon shone yellow.

"The fuck?" Minato cursed as he stared in shock at the scene.

"I thought we ended the dark hour." Junpei cried.

"Apparently I was right to have my doubts." Minato snarled in rage "Where's that bastard Ikutsuki?"

"Yes where is he? And where's Aigis?" Takeharu asked.

"I.." Mitsuru's voice was cut short by the chiming of bells. Everyone's thoughts frozed as they realized it was coming from Tartarus.

"Tsk…Everyone prepare for battle. We're heading to Tartarus." Minato ordered as he looked at Takeharu "Sir you stay here." Takeharu nodded and Minato looked at Koromaru "Take care of the house Koro." Koromaru barked and Minato turned around running out of the dorm with his team behind him.

SEES arrived at tartarus to find Ikutsuki standing there, smiling wider than ever before. Aigis was standing next to him, looking at the ground with unfocused eyes.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Minato yelled glaring at Ikutsuki who smiled even wider.

"Was it a lie?" Mitsuru asked, shaking in anger "You knew from the beginning that the dark hour wouldn't disappear."

"Excellent deduction Mitsuru, unfortunately your realization has come too late." Ikutsuki spoke.

"Noo…" Yukari was shocked beyond words.

"You tricked us?" Ken cried.

"Everything is as I planned... It is not unexpected that the Dark Hour and Tartarus remain. In fact, I never intended for you to rid the world of them. Quite the opposite, actually. The 12 Shadows were parts of a whole... They were destined to be reunited. ...And that was accomplished in no small part, thanks to your efforts. Soon, Death, the almighty, shall arise and bring fourth the Fall..." Ikutsuki stated and then laughed.

"Ten years ago... I, too, was a scientist for the project we've of spoken of. The experiment went awry, but that is not why the Dark Hour and Tartarus were born. They manifested as a result of harvesting the Shadows' power-just as the experiment was designed to do. That is why your grandfather gathered so many shadows... To bring about the Fall."

"He's totally lost it." Junpei yelled.

"I have a question for you." Yukari spoke, shaking in anger "Was that video…..A lie too?"

"Ah yes he did record that video. But of course I had to make some modifications." Ikutsuki grinned.

"You doctored it you son of a bitch?" Minato yelled, this was just too much. The man standing above that tricked him far worse than Nanjo "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREW WITH ME." Minato yelled "I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"Aigis" Ikutsuki commanded "Capture them and prepare them to be sacrificed."

Aigis nodded "Understood." Minato barely managed to register that Aigis flew towards them as a hard metal fist slammed against his face. Quickly shaking it off Minato charged his fist with a Ziodyne…But stopped inches shy of Aigis's face "I….can't." Minato muttered as Aigis punched him repeatedly on the face until he blacked out…

….

….

"Ugh.." Minato slowly opened his eyes. His face was bloodied and was hurting back. Minato's eyes fully opened as he realized he was crucified on a cross suspended in the air.

"The hell?" Minato struggled to break free but the metal bindings were just too strong to break through. Eventually everyone woke up.

"Where the hell are we?" Akihiko asked.

"Father.!." Mitsuru cried as she saw Takeharu being restrained by Aigis.

"Ikutsuki? What's the meaning of this?" Takeharu demanded as Aigis held him.

"There's sacrifices. The prophecy shall be fulfilled." Ikutsuki laughed.

"You son of a bitch I'm gonna rip your head off." Junpei spat.

"Aggh." Minato screamed in pain as he tried to summon Thanatos but was shocked by volts of static "The fuck?"

"Hahaha..as long as your crucified you can't summon your persona." Ikutsuki laughed "Now Aigis finish him!." Aigis pointed her unlocked fingers at Takeharu Kirijo.

"Aigis please no!." Mitsuru begged. Aigis lowered her guns slightly in confusion.

"Aigis stop!." Minato yelled and Aigis's pupils opened wide, she lowered her hand down much to the shock of Ikutsuki.

"No matter." Ikutsuki pulled out a gun and pointed it at Takeharu who barely managed to react before…A loud bang was heard. Everyone stared in shock as Takeharu slumped to the ground in a bloody mess. Ikutsuki laughed manically.

"FATHER!." Mitsuru screamed, as tears dropped from her eyes. "FATHER NO!." Mitsuru screamed in pain and Minato's realized that feeling all too well….losing someone in front of your eyes.

"Nooo.." Minato whispered. Minato's heart took a sword right in the middle as he gazed into's Mitsuru's crying eyes "NOOO!." Minato yelled "NO MORE!."

"THANATOS." Minato yelled with all his mind. Drawing into the earlier power-up by Pharos, he tried his best to summon Thanatos to aid them. Minato's body was surrounded by a dark aura and his pupils went black. Thanatos's ear shattering roar echoed around.

"Come forth!." Minato yelled again as the bindings that restricted him broke off. Minato fell on the ground onto his feet. His body shaking with anger.

"AIGIS take care of him now." Ikutsuki commanded as he backed away. Thanatos was still present behind Minato a lot larger than before.

Aigis dashed towards Minato pointing her guns at him. Minato looked at her with emotionless eyes and the android froze. Minato grabbed a hold of her wrist and guided them towards his forehead "Shoot.." Minato dared as Aigis's eye went wide….She slowly lowered her guns and spoke shakily "Minato-san.."

"Free them." Minato commanded as he walked forward towards Iktusuki. Thanatos was still behind him as if feeling the same anger that Minato was.

"You'll die horribly." Minato hissed as Ikutsuki backed away.

"Thanatos." The death god charged towards Ikutsuki, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up. Ikutsuki's eyes went wide as the death god drove his sword into the traitor's stomach. Ikutsuki slumped to the ground as the persona disappeared.

"I told you didn't I?" Minato summoned a dagger and slammed it onto Ikutsuki's leg making him scream in pain. Minato kicked the dagger farther in "Bastard." Minato yelled, kicking Ikutsuki multiple times in his injured stomach.

"KILL HIM!." Junpei yelled as he was freed.

"Break that son of a bitch in half." Akihiko snarled in hate.

"It will be done." Minato grabbed Ikutsuki by his hair, charging a Agidyne into his fist, Minato repeatedly bashed Ikutsuki on his face. Horribly burning his face.

"AHH." Minato screamed in hate as he shattered both arms of the traitor "You asshole." This time Minato threw him onto the ground and drove a dagger into his back. Ikutsuki was slowly dying because of blood loss.

"Son of a bitch!." Minato yelled summoing Asura. The Grand Being blasted Ikutsuki at point blank rage with a deadly Megidoloan.

Ikutsuki slammed back and fell onto the ground, deadly close to the end of the roof. Minato slowly walked towards him. He had enough of the backstabbing in his life. Minato forcefully made Ikutsuki stand up.

"I will give you the most horrible death ever." Minato hissed but Ikutsuki smiled "T-T-The F-Fall." With every ounce of energy he managed to it.

"HELEL ! SATAN !." Minato yelled as the two deadly personas appeared, sending a shiver down Ikutsuki's spine.

"Armageddon!" Minato yelled, blasting Ikutsuki on the face with it. Ikutsuki yelled in pain as the flames scored his body, almost deforming him. Minato grabbed Ikutsuki by his hair, not caring for the flames, summoning Lucifer's blade, Minato drove it through Ikutsuki's stomach. Still grabbing a fistful of hair, Minato threw him off the roof of the tower. Slowly he watched as the flaming body went lower and lower until it disappeared.

Minato slowly turned around to see Mitsuru crying on the floor like a child. Everyone gathered around her but didn't know what to say.

Minato slowly walked towards her. Crouching down next to her. Mitusru continued to cry out "Father! Please wake up." But Takeharu laid motionless on the ground.

Minato closed his eyes, slowly pulling Mitsuru into a comforting hug "I'm sorry it's all my fault." Minato whispered as Mitsuru clutched him tighet, burying her face into Minato's chest, straining his jacket.

"It hurts!." Mitsuru cried louder as Minato stroked her hair in hopes of calming her down "I'm sorry…." Mitsuru kept crying, nobody dared to hug her in all these years…but now she just didn't care. She kept sobbing into Minato's chest.

"How did it come to this…?" Minato whispered, things had certainly taken a turn for the worst. Minato was slowly getting tired. He was tired of fighting for his life. He was tired of fighting for almost a decade.

"But I won't quit." Minato swore as he tightened the grip around Mitsuru.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you all for the reviews now for the unanswered question.**

**Michelle : Sorry but you gotta remember one thing, Nyarly isn't at full strength cuz he split a part of himself to create the shadow copies so he'll wait and strike after Kyoto.  
**

**Infinite : Glad you like it, thanks alot for the review.**

**Cloudshell : I started liking the pairing suddenly and then Mitsuru won the poll so now I'd like to declare this fic is officially Minato x Mitsuru. **

* * *

"Yesterday was a horrible turn of events." Minato mused "Sakura and him, and that fucking bastard…..And Mitsuru's father died." Minato stood up, all his sleep just vanished from his eyes "I hope senpai will be okay."

Walking down for a cup of tea, he spotted the redhead, sitting on the single couch, silently crying. Minato's heart found its way to his throat…He couldn't stand seeing Mitsuru crying.

Minato slowly walked towards her "….Senpai?" Mitsuru's eye widened as she quickly wiped the tears away "A-Arisato?" She choked out as Minato sat on the arm of the couch.

Minato could see Mitsuru trying her best to stop the tears. Placing a hand on her shoulder Minato whispered "It's okay to cry senpai.."

Mitsuru buried her face into his shoulder and per his command cried.

"I'm sorry…It's all my fault." Minato whispered "If only I could have seen this earlier."

"N-No…I-Its my f-f-fault, you warned u-us countless times.." Mitsuru sobbed "If I o-only could have listened sooner." Suddenly a car parked in front of the dorm. Mitsuru with hesitance stood up "I-I have to g-go Arisato take care of everyone in the dorm." She kept sobbing but walked out of the dorm.

"Dammit…" Minato cursed as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

…

Minato walked to the school alone and naturally the rumor mill had gone wild. The death of the CEO of the Kirijo Group got everyone talking although nobody was talking much about the death of Shuji Ikutsuki.

"I should have tortured him even more." Minato wondered as he sat on his chair. Not in the mood for studying he rested his head down and fell into a deep sleep.

It was lunch break when he was woken up by Yukari, apparently Fuuka had joined them too. They were discussing the recent chain of events when suddenly Minato's phone beeped, indicating he received a message.

"Its Akihiko." Minato announced as he put his cell phone back "He wants us all to meet him at the 4th floor." Everyone nodded.

….

"The chairman's room has been cleared." Minato announced as he and Fuuka stepped out from the command room.

"That's no surprise." Akihiko stated as everyone but Aigis and Mitsuru were present.

"Bastard." Minato cursed "I should have done something long ago." Akihiko sighed "We should have listened too you."

"The question is what should we do now?" Yukari asked "We have no means of getting rid of the dark hour. Our only reason for fighting is gone."

"That's a good question." Akihiko replied and then turned to Minato "What should we do?" Minato was broken out of his thoughts about Mitsuru by the sudden question from him.

"I-I don't k-know." Minato answered hastily making Akihiko raise a brow "You okay?" Minato sighed "No I'm really worried about Mitsuru. Takeharu died yesterday and she still is being dragged into the meetings, while no one gives a fuck how horrible she feels right now."

"When Shinjiro died, I swore not to let anyone else die." Minato chuckled "I failed again….And now that Nyar what ever his name is suddenly arrived from the dead."

"You didn't have to remind me." Junpei muttered "Sakura and him together give me chills."

"Yes but Minato is his equal right now. I could sense it." Fuuka informed.

"Yeah I've grown. That Chaos ain't gonna steam roll over us all." Minato swore "I'll take care of him next time. As for what we should do." Minato took a deep breath "We're in deep shit. The fucking hour is still here, Chaos is alive and more dangerous along with Sakura. There are still 3 shadow copies left….I say we train as much as we can incase something comes up."

Akihiko nodded "Agreed take a good night rest everyone." Minato nodded back and walked down, his eyes caught the little disc Fuuka gave to Yukari

Minato was resting in his room until someone knocked on his door "Its me..Minato-kun can I please talk to you?" Minato sighed getting up, he opened the door to see a puffy eyed Yukari who looked like she cried hard but still she was giving off a bright smile.

"Say….Can you come with me for a walk?" Minato pondered about it. After a few seconds he shrugged "Alright." Yukari smiled "Thanks lets stop at the shrine."Minato nodded as they both started walking in comfortable silence.

Minato and Yukari sat at the bench. After a while Yukari spoke "Thank you Minato-kun."

"Huh?" Minato asked puzzled.

"Remember what you said at Yakushima? How I should always believe in my dad?" She smiled "Well guess what? The disc that Fuuka gave me it had the original video….And guess what? Dad tried to stop the experiment."

Minato smiled "Is that so?" Yukari nodded "Yup and I feel at peace at last. I can finally be proud that he even tried to stop it." Yukari hugged Minato who didn't object "Thank you so much for everything Minato-kun."

"Its…okay." Minato smiled as he returned the hug.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!." A hell harpy screech echoed as a pink wearing brunette stomped angrily towards the two.

"So you came?" Yukari stood up, glaring at her shadow. Suddenly the world shifted as the dark hour began.

"That's more like it….We can fight without any worry now." Minato sighed summoning a bow and handing it to Yukari.

"Minato…Wait why are you helping her?" The shadow screamed almost making Minato cringe from the loudness "She's a stuck up bitch with too muc—" Her words were cut off by Yukari herself.

"With too much of an ego…Is that correct?" Yukari replied nonchalantly "That's true.."

"SEE? Minato your too good for her..She's got her own daddy issues…You don't need to trouble yourself over her."

"It's none of your business." Yukari hissed momentarily silencing the shadow.

"Shut up! You think you're the one to talk?" The shadow snarled "I've seen the way you treat Minato. Bitch slapping him countless times, telling him he could die and worst of all you broke HER last memento."

Yukari was quiet for the whole time but eventually she spoke up "I admit…..I've been horrible to Minato." Yukari closed her eyes "Even though I thought I was just looking out for him."

"BUT!." Yukari hissed "No matter what he thinks of me I'll always love him." Yukari readied her bow as blue mist surrounded her "I regret breaking Hamuko-san's hairclips but I'll make it to him….I am free, I need help everyone does but your existence isn't needed." Yukari's bow started glowing green as she charged it with a deadly Garudyne "Someday I'll become one hell of a women and win Minato back." She swore "SO JUST GET LOST!." Yukari shot her arrow, aiming it right in the shadow's heart.

The shadow gave out another hell harpy screech and started dissolving. Yukari walked forward as the shadow busted into a flash of light. Yukari closed her eyes as she whispered "Isis…" Io appeared behind up and soaked up the magical mist transforming her into Isis the Egyptian goddess of magic and love.

Isis disappeared and Yukari smiled "I finally triumphed over my demons."

"That was a pretty good catfight." Minato snickered as Yukari slapped him on the arm.

"Ummm….Minato about your answer?" Yukari hopefully asked and Minato stopped laughing. Deep down inside him Yukari had a special place, since she was the first girl he ever loved but…..Even though he got over the anger….The fight was something that he could not forget that easily. Then there was Mitsuru the bombshell redhead who Minato grew incredibly close with since the fiasco with her bike. He did feel something for Mitsuru in the past week. He didn't feel that because she was similar to Hamuko in many ways….It was just his teenage hormones.

"I….think I might like someone else." Minato replied, he honestly expected Yukari to have a meltdown but he was proven totally wrong as Yukari hugged him.

"I okay with that….I know what I've done can't be erased that easily." Yukari had a sad smile on her face "But just like I said one day I'm gonna be one hell of a woman and win you back." Minato smiled returning the hug and stroking her hair "I'll wait for that day."

Yukari clutched Minato harder "You know Minato-kun.."

"Call me Minato." Minato demanded and Yukari smiled wider.

"You know Minato….I might have done loads of stuff that did hurt you…But have no doubt I still love you very much.."

"I know…" Minato smiled lifting Yukari's head up, he planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips "I'll cherish the time we spent together but don't be sad there will be loads of great moments ahead."

Yukari grinned "With you? Count me in."

"Crazy pink woman.." Minato muttered as Yukari playfully slapped him on the arm.

…

Minato after talking with Yukari arrived into his room.

"Do I like Mitsuru?" Minato wondered "Tsk…Ofcourse I do ever since the little kiss..But I can't stand seeing her like that." Minato laid on his bed after a while he feel asleep.

"Beg Minato!." Sakura yelled manically as she repeatedly drove her knife into Minato's stomach.

"Your no challenge to me." Sakura laughed as she twisted his arm.

"Now just like Hamu-"

"NOOO!." Minato with a yell woke up. The nightmares were at it again.

"Well fuck you too Chaos." Minato yelled as he stood up "He's at it again."

"But how strong is he?" Minato pondered "He's doing something." Minato mused "What the hell can I do train? The shadows in tartatus are like cupcakes…Hmmm..Cupcakes." Minato felt a bit hungry at the mention but shook it off "AH! Marge!." Minato smacked himself "I have the siblings to train with."

Opening his window, Minato jumped down and landed on his feet "Like a Boss." Minato boasted as he casted a Sukukaja and ran towards the mall. It was the dark hour so nobody would get suspicious.

Minato arrived and his destination and slammed the door open causing Elizabeth to yelp in surprise.

"Greetings Master Minato." Igor greeted Minato who saluted him "Guess I've got my work cut out for me? With him being alive." Igor's grin disappeared "We're sorry for not informing you earlier….But now that he's merged with that girl…Things will be increasingly difficult for you."

"I'll live." Minato replied as he returned Elizabeth's hug "I've gotten stronger haven't I." Minato felt Elizabeth nod into his chest while Igor grinned "Certainly."

"Then I'd like to challenge Margaret now."

"Seriously? That's so rad." Elizabeth said adopting a street accent. Minato sighed "You gotta cut those movies off Liz, there giving you a bad rub." Elizabeth pouted "Ehm…You gave those to me." Elizabeth sighed "Follow me.." Minato nodded and walked behind her.

"Are you angry with us Minato?" Elizabeth asked quietly and Minato shook his head "Not at all it was beyond your control. I myself never knew that bastard was alive."

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave a bright smile to Minato.

Stepping into the same room where he fought Theo they both stopped.

"Sister?" Elizabeth called out and almost an instant later Margaret and Theodore arrived, surprising Minato who yelped and tripped.

"Will you stop that?" Margaret said annoyed as this was the second time Minato tripped in the same room.

"Well excuse you for being sneaky ninjas." Minato said as he stood up "Alright lets have a battle." Margaret raised a brow "Are you sure?"

Minato nodded "Yeah since he's alive. I gotta train harder than ever." Margaret smiled "Very well.." Margaret summoned her compendium. Elizabeth and Theodore stepped aside to give the two combatants room.

"Don't hold back Minato-sama." Margaret said her voice devoid of any emotion "We need you to be strong."

"Got it." Minato raised his hand and summoned Gae Bolg the cursed spear into his hands.

"3….2…..1." With that Minato charged at Margaret who immediately summoned Siegfried.

"Thanatos." Minato summoned the death god who charged beside him. Thanatos took the lead as it easily dodged Siegfried's sword and impaled him with the blood stained sword.

Margaret screamed in agony as Minato dug the spear onto the ground. Using the spear as a support, Minato grabbed a hold of it and kicked Margaret in the face making her stumble back.

"Remind you to give you a massage after this." Minato crushed the card of Lucifer as the king of demons towered over the both of them.

"Thunder Reign." Minato commanded as Lucifer raised it gigantic hand towards Margaret.. The skies cackled with electricity as a bolt of it came crashing down onto Margaret but she was quick to dodge.

"Loki." Margaret summoned the trickster and launched a blizzard at the demon who gave out a horrific roar of pain.

"Agh." Minato screamed as he felt North Pole thrashing him.

"Apparently Lucifer's nakedness doesn't help." Minato mused as he dodged an incoming block of ice. Switching to Skadi, Minato charged at Margaret again for a closer attack. Minato dashed forward, launching a hit of his spear to which Margaret blocked with her book.

"Damn book." Minato cursed as he jumped back, sensing Loki was still equipped, Minato jumped back and summoned Helel, launching multiple fireballs at Margaret. She managed to dodge all of them until one finally hit burning her arm.

"Chance!." Minato yelled as he used the wooden end of his spear and bashed Margaret in the stomach with it. Margaret though was quick to recover she grabbed his spear and pulled his closer before digging her heels into Minato's own stomach.

"Agh." Minato could barely react before Margaret grabbed his face, blasting him on the with a Panta Rhei. Minato screamed in pain as he tried to hit Margaret with his legs and he eventually succeeded in making her back off.

Minato jumped back, his face a bloody mess right now. He silently sent a mental kiss to his brain for making him close eyes in the last second. Casting a Salvation, Minato healed up most of the damage.

"Dammit you're like a heartless Amazon woman." Minato shouted.

"Excuse me." Margaret hissed "Back to battle." Minato nodded "Gladly." Summoning a blue flame around his hand, Minato materialized The World.

"This is going to make me win!." Minato yelled as he crushed it, sending a burst of light everywhere blinding Margaret. The next Margaret could do was scream in pain as she felt something digging into her arm. The light disappeared and Minato had impaled Margaret's arm by the spear.

" Dammit now I'm having second thoughts." Minato muttered as pulled his spear back, powercharging his leg, he swiped Margaret off her feet making him slam on the cold ground.

"Don't you dare." Margaret shot up at once, ignoring the hellish pain in her arm.

"Disregard sympathy." Margaret commanded as she thwacked Minato across his face. Even though she was a girl, her punch hurt him like hell.

"You need to be ruthless in order to win." Minato stopped her on coming punch with his left hand "I am ruthless." Minato yelled as he blocked the second fist of Margaret. The two stood there, shaking trying to have any sort of advantage. The ground shook as Minato summoned The World and crushed it while still locking his fists with Margaret.

"Woah." Theodore stumbled back from the force but Elizabeth stood still. Margaret eventually fell to her knees as Minato overpowered him as he slowly began crushing her knuckles.

Margaret in the end launched a powerful kick right onto Minato's gut who let go of her knuckles. Healing it the best she could, Margaret decked Minato in the head with her compendium. Minato nearly fainted but pulled himself together.

"Crap." Minato summoned Thanatos who quickly dodged the ice blocks and ripped Loki's head apart.

"Thanatos sure has grown incredibly strong." Elizabeth noted as she watched Minato expertly dodging Margaret's compendium before running his spear through it completely tearing it apart. Margaret quickly summoned another compendium and blasted Minato head on with a Garudyne. Minato switched to Norn absorbing the deadly winds. Minato charged once again at Margaret kicking her on the stomach again. Margaret quicky summoned Ardha who bashed his fists on the ground, creating a quake that blasted Minato away.

"Shit!." Minato cursed as he summoned Helel who was about to spam Morning Star until…

"Oberon." Margaret summoned the fairy king as it floated in mid air.

"Shit!." Minato cursed again, creating another card Minato crushed it as well "Satan." He knew no amount of Morning Star could counter the deadly Megidolaoan of Margaret.

"Finish it!." Margaret commanded as the three gigantic balls descended to the ground.

"Armageddon.!" Minato yelled as Satan and Helel deformed to a ball of blue flame. Minato raised his hands up and motioned the ball towards the three present in the air.

The two screamed in pain from the brutal clash. There was a huge explosion that blew poor Theodore away while Elizabeth still stood.

The explosion ended as both the combatants were on the ground. Minato groaned in pain "Dammit overpowered fairies." Margaret slowly stood up as well.

"Dammit she's still standing." Minato cursed "I can't blast her with another Armageddon because of her damn speed. I need to stop her in the tracks for once."

"Master summon me.." Archer's voice ranged inside Minato's head.

"Unlimited…" Archer spoke again as Minato's brain went into overdrive "Who can battle against a millions weapons at your disposal." Minato grinned at the personas words. Summoning the card of Archer, Minato crushed it.

"Come forth." Archer appeared behind Minato, his face determined.

" I am the bone of my sword." Archer spoke as a circle of fire erupted from the place where the two were standing.

" Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades." The circle spread wider and Margaret backed away to dodge it.

"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons." The fire crept towards Elizabeth and Theodore who jumped back in pain while Elizabeth STILL stood not at least bothered by the scorching flames.

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything…So as I pray, unlimited blade works." Archer finished and suddenly, a bright light exploded from within him, blinding everyone. Margaret quickly opened them and let out a small gasp at the site. The persona was no longer there instead it disappeared back into Minato's soul. That wasn't surprising, what was surprising is that the skies were suddenly full of huge brown gears, twisting and rotating. It looked like some kind of factory being operated.

"NOW!." Minato yelled as almost a million weapons rained down from the sky. Digging into the ground, perfectly still. Each one of them were perfect, not a single dent nor a single strain on them.

Minato raised both of him arms up and suddenly thousand of the sword that were impaled on the ground, glowed blue and levitated into the air.

Minato shoved into Margaret's direction and all the weapons pointed towards her took off in her direction. Margaret panicked as she quickly summoned her strongest persona aside from Oberon, the japenese general Yoshitsune.

The expert swordsman deflected thousand of swords, shielding Margaret from harm, but Minato ruthlessly send more her way. Minato levitated Lucifer's blade and it shot towards her, at the last second it busted into a flash of light momentarily blinding Yoshitsune and Margaret.

"NOW!." Minato yelled as he launched hundreds of blade again, ripping the swordsman through and through. Minato screamed in pain as took a moment to recompose herself.

"This is it!." Minato yelled as he crushed The World and then powered himself even more with a Heat Riser. Charging forward, Minato summoned Deus into his hand. Margaret was still in a state of shock so Minato took the opportunity and impaled her right arm with the blade.

"AHH." Margaret screamed in pain as Minato whispered "I'm sorry." Summoning Lucifer's blade again, Minato impaled her other arm with it.

"GAE BOLG." Minato yelled as used the spear to swipe Margaret off her feet. Minato jumped back and then summoned Helel. Still powered up from The World, Minato commanded "MORNING STAR!." Helel flapped its wing as the skies opened up and blasted the still on the ground Margaret.

There was yet another flash of light which this time Elizabeth shielded herself from the light. The light cleared and Minato was on the ground as well, mostly probably drained from the severe draining three attacks in a row.

Margaret was alive but still impaled by the swords. Minato slowly stood and counted to ten. Margaret still didn't get up so Minato pumped his fist into the air "I won!."

"You…Sure….Did." Margaret managed to choke out. Minato walked towards her, he was more drained than injured. Slowly he removed the swords from her arms and threw them to the ground. Bending down, Minato casted a Heartfelt Prayer at Margaret who quickly felt the pain vanish.

Margaret sat up "Incredible." She whispered and Minato looked towards her with a smile and then blushed like mad, quickly turning the other way around confusing Margaret.

"Umm…M-Marge? Y-You might wanna c-c-cover yourself up." Minato stuttered out, turning his eyes away from Margaret's nearly exposed chest. Margaret quickly summoned her compendium and casted a spell, renewing her clothes.

"You can look now." Margaret said as Minato turned towards her to be welcomed by a kiss on his cheek "Stay strong Minato…We're all counting on you." Minato blushed but nodded with a smile "Sure I won't let you down." He was glad that Elizabeth didn't saw that or else she might spam her DEADLY version of Megidolaoan over and over again.

"Minato you won!." Elizabeth cheered, hugging Minato.

"That was terrific I must say." Theodore clapped and Minato pumped his fist into the air "Nyar what ever your name is I'm coming for you." Elizabeth smiled and pumped her fist into the air as well.

"Hey come on Thero and Marge join us or I'll kick your asses once again." Theodore and Margaret chuckled as they finally pumped their fists along with Minato.

"We're coming for you Nyarlathotep."

"Who the fuck named this guy?" Minato wondered. Elizabeth summoned her portal and Minato waved to all of them before stepping in and ending up alone on his room.

"I can do this…" Minato whispered.

….

"He will die." Sakura smiled as she climbed up on the roof of her apartment, correction the apartment of someone else whom she killed.

Minato walked up towards the dorm's roof., opening the door he walked in the clean, fresh air.

"Hahaha pathetic word everything shall end." Sakura laughed manically.

…

"I ain't gonna let you have your way with things." Minato swore.

…

"That stupid son of a bitch will die." Sakura laughed again, giving out a horrifying scream.

…

"I don't care whether its two against one." Minato said with determination "I'll rip them both apart."

….

"No more fucking highschool kids." Sakura laughed again.

…

"No one to threaten the people I care about." Minato thought of Mitsuru, Yukari and everyone else.

…

"This will end soon…..Just wait." The two of them said at the same time and deep down they meant it.

* * *

**Sorry to all those who wished to see a glorious cat fight between Yukari and Yukari but IMO she just cant fight. Mitsuru would likely be the one girl to rip the shadow's stomach with an ice rapier and freeze her alive *fanboy scream.* Sorry bout that but yeah sorry about the less action scene hopefully Margaret vs Minato made up for it.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Michelle : Thanks and yes I do feel that battle scenes are my strong point and don't worry I ain't gonna waste too much of my time on him just clearing some misconceptions. Also thanks alot for the Tv tropes article if that was you :D**

**Doom : I'm not gonna waste much of my time just do your research about what exactly a Gary Stu is.. Minato did live in STATES why? Because this is fanfiction, he can live where ever I please.**

**Axzna : Maybe or Maybe not.**

**This will end pretty soon since Ryoji's here and once again thank you all for liking, following and reviewing the story.**

* * *

"Chet…Margaret…Elizabeth." Minato mentally shivered at the last name of the velvet trio "Just why do I feel that I'll wet myself?"

"Class!." Toriumi shouted drawing the attention of the pupils, but it obviously didn't work "CLASS!." She shouted louder this time catching their attention. Minato lazily tilted his head towards the teacher. His eyes widened as he felt a strange connection…Not with Toriumi rather the new student standing next to her.

Minato felt an odd connection to the new guy "The hell? Why does he feels familiar?" Minato thought to himself.

"Oh my God he's hot." A girl squealed from behind Minato.

"Totally." Another one agreed. Minato looked at the transfer student again. The new student was smiling brightly, he had jet black hair swept backwards, bright blue eyes and a beauty mark under the left one. He had black suspenders and a black strap on his left hand shaped like an X lastly a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Please introduce yourself." Toriumi ordered as she kept glaring at the squealing girls.

The new boy's smile widened "My name is Ryoji Mochizuki." He waved to the class "I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes."

"Ryoji's parents lived overseas for a long time, so he may not be used to all our customs, be sure to explain it to him." Toriumi asked.

"I'd be grateful." Ryoji smiled again that suddenly caused more squeals. Minato sighed "Give the new kid a break." He thought as he leaned back on his seat and put his feet onto the desk. Everyone was used to this and strangely Toriumi never objected to Minato doing that.

Toriumi ordered Ryoji to sit to on an empty seat and Ryoji happily nodded. He suddenly stopped at Minato's desk, eyes darting from Yukari to Aigis.

"Hello there!." Ryoji smiled a pervert grin that reminded Minato of Junpei "I didn't happen to catch your name." He asked Aigis who was…..Glaring intensely at him.

"You are dangerous.." Aigis hissed, surprising Minato by the tone. Ryoji looked shocked "Dangerous? I haven't even asked you out on a date yet." He chuckled and Aigis's expression of hate changed into confusion "Date? Hmm?" Obviously Aigis didn't know what a date was.

"Alright break it up." Minato clapped and so did Toriumi "Of course please settle down." Ryoji smiled "Rejected right from the start…You're an interesting girl." With that he walked off towards his seat.

Yukari sighed "Not another Junpei." Minato chuckled "He won't hit on ya I promise." Minato said smacking her on the back, planting her face on the desk making her wince.

"Shit I kinda need towatch my strength." Minato muttered as Yukari viciously stomped on his foot, but Minato didn't notice the pain as he switched to Thor.

"Curse your multiple personas." Yukari mumbled as she rubbed her face.

….

"Hey there." Minato woke up from his sleep, rubbing his eyes and pushing bangs to the side. He looked upto the new transfer student's smiling face "I'm Ryoji Mochizuki, you must be Minato-kun." Minato nodded, although he was quite cold to new people, but Ryoji felt different, Minato didn't know why and how, but he was sure he knew Ryoji before.

"Drop the –kun man." Minato sighed, getting up.

"Sure thing Minato." Minato's mind flashed back to Pharos when Ryoji spoke his name "Dammit no way Pharos just went away." Minato knocked the thoughts out of his head.

"So your Ryoji right?" Minato asked and the black haired transfer student nodded "Yeah pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and Minato smiled "Same here." He shook his hand and felt a surge of power flowing through him. Thanatos's roar echoed in his mind "The fuck?" Although Minato was shocked, he shook the abnormal phenomena off quickly "Must be the last of sleep." Minato mused inside.

"Man I never thought this school would have so many cuties." Ryoji grinned "I've already asked many of them out on dates." Minato smirked "So you're a playa eh?"

Ryoji nodded with pride "Of course!."

"Well there are some rules playa." Minato instructed, placing an arm around Ryoji's shoulder, turning him around "You WILL not, CAN not and SHALL not hit on her." Minato pointed at Yukari who was talking to her friend.

"Oh what a fair maiden." Ryoji said dreamily, making Minato stomp on his foot and Ryoji yelped in pain "Why? Is he your sweetie?"

"No we broke up, but she's still a great friend of mine and I don't want you flirting with her got that?" Minato threateningly crackled his knuckles and Ryoji gulped.

"S-Sure thing.." Ryoji said shakily.

"And." Minato pointed at Aigis "You can not and shall not hit on her as well….along with the green haired girl from Class-2E." Minato ordered and Ryoji sighed "You took all the beauties right out there."

Minato smiled "You'll find one." Minato patted his back.

"Yeah but nice to meet ya Minato." Ryoji grinned "I think I know you from somewhere.." He suddenly laughed "But that's impossible right?"

Minato chuckled "Yeah right."

"But still let's be friends okay? Best of friends." Ryoji grinned.

"Sure just don't hit on them." Minato grinned back.

"You have my word." Ryoji walked forward "Onward to hunt for cuties." With that he ran out of the classroom.

"Geez what a pervert." Yukari muttered from behind, making Minato turn around.

"Oh don't worry, I told him I'll beat him senseless if he hits on you." Minato tried to smack her on the back again but was stopped.

"Oh no you don't." Yukari yelled "Smack me and I'll beat the ever loving crap out of you." She threatened and Minato chuckled "Crazy pink woman."

…..

"Minato-san….You still don't harbor any ill feelings towards me for what I did?" Aigis asked hopefully and Minato sighed "Course not Aigis I told you."

Aigis smiled "Thank you, even though I was programmed, I couldn't believe I did such a thing to you." Minato petted her head "Don't worry it's all that bastard's fault." Minato gritted his teeth "Fuck you Ikutsuki." Minato thought as the android and teen walked into the dorm.

"Sup dude." Minato nearly controlled himself from thwacking Junpei in the face, that line was really old.

"Nothing much." Minato replied, putting his bag on the couch "You?" Junpei sighed "Chidori." He muttered.

"Dude I told you, she needs ya you're Junpei Iori, you can't just quit." Minato encouraged.

Junpei grinned "Well course I am."

"Good." Minato helped himself to a cup of ramen.

"Whaddaya think about that Ryoji guy? He's asking out every girl he sees, damn I wish I had his guts." Junpei said loudly causing Yukari to sigh "Not another one.."

"I already told him not to hit on Yukari, Fuuka or Aigis." Minato stated, earning thanks from the girls.

"Thank you ladies." Minato blew a kiss and everyone blushed except for Aigis of course. Even though he broke up with Yukari, the two of them were still a lot close.

"You charmer." Yukari muttered under her breath.

"I hope senpai will be okay." Minato thought as he took out a mad bull from the fridge "We need her with us."

…..

"I might as well head to the Velvet Room." Minato muttered as he was going home alone the next day.

Walking into the back alley, Minato opened the door and stepped in.

Elizabeth quickly tackled hug him, throwing him onto the ground.

"Minato-sama." Elizabeth giggled, squeezing him tighter. After a while Elizabeth let go and Minato stood up "No damn hobbit again."

Elizabeth fidgeted "Umm…Master has something to take care of regarding HIM." She whispered the last part and Minato nodded "I see…"

Elizabeth stared at the floor "Um..Minato I have a request I want to ask of you." Minato tilted his head towards her "Yep?"

"I…uh.." Elizabeth gulped "I..umm.."

"Spit it woman." Minato hissed, growing impatient.

"I want to….visit your room." Elizabeth finally finished and blood rushed up to Minato's face "Uhmm?" He muttered gibberish as Elizabeth kept staring at him intently.

"Why?" Minato stuttered out.

"I want to….clear something up." Elizabeth muttered out. Minato did a quick check on the dorm. Aigis, Fuuka, Yukari were at school, Mitsuru would be coming tomorrow, Akihiko was practicing while Ken took Koromaru out for a walk and finally Junpei was visiting his goth girlfriend.

"Please?" Elizabeth pleaded and Minato weakly nodded "A-Alright.." He mumbled and Elizabeth smiled weakly, stretching out her hand towards him "Shall we go?" Minato shakily took her hand into his own "Y-Yeah."

Minato and Elizabeth took the monorail back to the dorm and for the first time, Minato felt really weird sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Is this the second time in my life?" Minato muttered to himself, he sneaked a glance at Elizabeth "I wouldn't mi—" Minato mentally stopped himself "Begone evil thoughts…she wouldn't do something like that." He nodded to himself in acceptance.

After a few minutes both of them found themselves in front of the dorm.

"Ah so this is where you live?" Elizabeth asked and Minato nodded "Y-Yeah."

"Shall we go in?" Elizabeth asked and Minato weakly nodded again. Cautiously he opened the door and peeped inside, making sure no one was there, he quietly guided the silver haired girl to his room.

"Ah so this is your room?" Elizabeth said, hiding the fact that she was here before "I have never seen many of these things before." Elizabeth took a deep breath "Anyway regarding my quest to visit your room…did it make you a little bit suspicious?"

Minato looked down "Well it was kinda blunt." He managed to say.

"Actually I do have something I'd like to talk to you about." Elizabeth said and Minato nodded, walking towards his bed, he sat on it and motioned for Elizabeth to do the same.

The blue clad girl sat next to him on his bed. There was complete silence for a few minutes until Elizabeth spoke "We've known each other for a long time right?"

Minato smiled "Yeah! Almost 10 years now."

"Exactly." Elizabeth smiled, clasping Minato's hand in her own, making the fool blush.

"During this time…I had a desire." Elizabeth spoke slowly, making sure Minato understood every word.

"A d-d-desire?" Minato stuttered out. Elizabeth nodded "Yes a desire.."

"I also told my sister about it.." Elizabeth spoke again, grasping Minato's hand tighter "And she strictly told me not to pursue it any more.."

Elizabeth took a deep breath "But I don't care about that right now." She inched closer to Minato "I have waited too long…now's the perfect time to tell you."

"T-Tell me what?" Minato asked he didn't know if he should be happy or terrified.

"I…" Elizabeth gulped "I LOVE YOU!." She shouted and Minato in that split second thanked God that nobody else was in the dorm.

Minato's cheek flared as scarlet filled them up, he blushed even more seeing the gentle smile on Elizabeth's face "I really do…I remember all the time we had together, you taking me out to burgers points in the states and to the cinemas over here." Minato's face had a smile by this point.

Elizabeth gently pushed him away, making him rest against the bed, she crawled on top of him, faces inches apart from each other "To be honest, I really wanted to kidnap Takeba as you like to call her….Since I felt she took you away from me."

"But Liz.." Minato choked out, his expression turning sad "I'll be honest, I like you a lot too…But we can't be together, no matter how strong I become I can never be an equal to you." Elizabeth started tearing up "I might beat you someday, but I'm just a human, I'll die in the next 50 years for sure." Minato chuckled "But you're a goddess in some kind of way, you can't die."

"I know." Elizabeth fought back the tears "And if I pursue this any longer, I'll forget my duties entirely…and that would put you in a severe disadvantage." She took a deep breath, she leaned forward, giving a deep kiss to Minato. She slowly took off his jacket "Minato-kun." Her voice was extremely gentle. She took off her blue hat "I want to spend some time alone with you." She took off her gloves.

"Second time alright." Minato muttered under his breath, before pulling Elizabeth close. He would never two time girls, but he was actually single right now "Alright then." Minato pulled Elizabeth even close, giving her a deep kiss again and she returned it.

"Minato-sama.." Elizabeth whispered.

"Not a word of this to anyone alright?" Minato pleaded and Elizabeth nodded "Of course not." Minato smiled before he leaned in yet again.

…..

…..

Minato spent time alone with Elizabeth.

"Thank you for accepting me Minato." Elizabeth smiled "This might be the last time, I'll step into your world." She was sad but still gave out a smile "But I'll always remember the time we spent together and of course you'll still visit us right?"

Minato smiled "Of course."

SMASH…

The World Arcana social rank MAX.

Minato felt thunder clashing inside his mind, as a sudden warmth engulfed him, he slowly levitated from the ground, slightly rising up into the air, he slowly closed his eyes as he felt the familiar unadulterated power flowing through him.

"I'm one with The World." Minato whispered as Elizabeth watched in amazement as the familiar card of The World appeared and shattered into blue mist that Minato's body took the peculiar mist in. Minato dropped to the ground, opening his eyes. A mass of power was suspended in the air above Minato. He was sure that a persona would appear but nothing happened instead it just disappeared leaving him confused.

"Ah what magnificent power." Elizabeth marveled "But it seems you're not quite ready for the persona." She inquired "However it's still locked inside the sea of thy soul now." She put a hand on his cheek "You're ready for HIM Minato, I can feel it."

Minato smiled "Yes I am…" He gulped but then shrugged the nervousness off "You really do love me right? You didn't just do this for the level up right?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly "Don't be stupid I really do love you. And is it correct for those who have a attraction to share a bed?"

Minato blushed madly "Y-Yeah." He nervously spoke "Shall we go?" Elizabeth happily nodded, giving him a final kiss on the lips "Forward."

Minato smiled walking towards the door, he opened it and instantly his blood froze. Standing across his was Junpei Iori, he had an absolute huge grin on his face. Minato paled a ghostly white as he stared at him.

"Fuck.." Minato whispered as Junpei silently clapped "You're finally a man." Junpei cheered as Minato's central nervous system stopped for a while.

"So you and Yuka-tan at it again?" Junpei grinned "I heard a lot of peculiar sounds though." Minato didn't know what to say, Death didn't sound too bad right now "I'm fucked." Minato whispered to himself.

"Minato-sama." Elizabeth's cheerful voice rang out as she hugged Minato from behind, she slightly poked her head from behind him to see Junpei.

Junpei's eyed widened, he expected to see Yukari behind Minato but instead he saw the extremely beautiful avatar of power hugging Minato from behind.

"Shit just got worse." Minato whispered as Junpei blushed looking at Elizabeth who was blinking at him. Junpei shakily pointed his finger towards Minato "T-T-Tap t-that?" He muttered and Minato quickly shook his head "Nooo.." He whispered but Junpei shook his head and then nodded, signaling he understood everything "Lucky dog."

"She's way hotter than Yuka-tan….She's a goddess." Junpei muttered to himself as he slowly, without a word turned around and walked away.

Minato couldn't know what swear word, he could use here, Junpei walked slowly as Minato panicked "Shit…Shit…Shit.." He kept muttering as Elizabeth blinked.

"Ah I see.." She answered after a few seconds, summoning her compendium, she threw it towards the still walking Junpei, hitting him square on the head, instantly knocking him out cold.

"Shit Liz you worsened it." Minato shouted but Elizabeth lightly smacked him on the face "Don't worry I charged the compendium with a spell, he won't remember anything." Elizabeth stated cheerfully and Minato calmed down "Phew…"

"Well then." Elizabeth summoned her portal "I'll be heading off then….Thank you for everything Minato-sama." She lightly kissed him again before walking into the portal disappearing.

"I do love her." Minato chuckled but his expression turned sour as he watched Junpei sleeping on the ground "Wrong time, wrong place stupei." Minato muttered. He walked towards the sleeping Junpei, picking him up and resting his arm around his own shoulder. He dragged Junpei to his room and dropped him onto the bed.

"Ugh..Chidori." Junpei groaned as Minato froze. Suddenly Junpei sat up and hugged Minato tight, utterly horrifying the blue haired teen. Junpei began stroking his hair with his eyes still close "Chidori don't worry I'm here…..Why does your hair feel shorter?."

"Because I'm a fucking guy you idiot." Junpe smiled "Your so coy."

"Shit." Minato hissed, rocking Junpei back and forth "Wake up."

"How about a kiss?" Junpei suggested, still sleep talking and Minato's blood froze, he quickly grabbed Junpei by his arm and tossed him over through his shoulder.

"Fuck no." Minato thundered, running out of the room, leaving Junpei on the ground snoring.

"Phew I was about to get corrupted." Minato shivered "I wonder if Sicko's into yaoi?" Minato shivered again "I ain't thinking about that." Minato muttered.

"Hey Minato." The blunette turned around to see Fuuka waving at him. Minato gulped as then walked towards her.

"You know I just found o—" Fuuka began but was cut of by Minato.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!." Minato yelled with all his might. There was silence was a whole minute before Fuuka raised a suspicious brow "I just found about the thing you asked me."

Minato relaxed "Good that word should never get out." Minato muttered to himself and them straightened up "So what did you find out?"

"You see.." Fuuka began.

…..

"Something or someone hit my car?" Minato asked, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Yes.." Fuuka said sadly "From what I can gather, there was some sort of clash on the bridge that night..Although I can't determine exactly what it is." Minato smiled, giving her a friendly embrace "That's okay thanks a lot for finding out."

"No problem." Fuuka blushed.

"Something hit my car?" Minato thought "That same thing turned my life into a living hell." Minato clenched his teeth in rage"If I ever find that out…I swear upon my life I'll kill it." Minato swore.


	54. Chapter 54

Minato forcefully dragged Mitsuru's wrecked bike towards the mechanic. He saw it lying next to the dorm, so he dragged it towards a repairing shop, hoping that it would be repaired.

"80000 yen?" Minato asked the mechanic who nodded "Yeah and its final." Minato sighed, taking out his wallet, he handed the money to the mechanic "Alright just be quick about it."

"Sure." With that, the mechanic dragged the broken bike away.

"I hope she'll like it." Minato whispered to himself as he grabbed a magazine and sat on the bench "I hope she'll be okay."

….

Minato walked into the dorm, quite pleased with himself, what if he burned his wallet? He repaired that magnificent bike of Mitsuru.

"Greetings." Aigis greeted Minato "Mitsuru-san just arrived moments ago." Aigis looked down "She seemed very tired and tensed, she went up stairs with out a word."

"She'll be okay." Minato said and Aigis nodded "I hope so…"

Minato walked up the stairs, straight up to the third floor. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Mitsuru sitting on the chairs, her face buried into her palms.

A lump formed in Minato's throat, he struggled to speak but eventually plunged ahead "S-Senpai?" Minato said as he slowly walked towards Mitsuru.

"Arisato.." Mitsuru muttered as Minato sat next to her. Minato planned to yell and drag Mitsuru towards the bike…But right now, looking at her pain stricken face, he didn't think that was such a good idea.

"I won't be able to go to tartarus for a while." Mitsuru spoke after a while, barely keeping the tears back "I can't find a reason to fight.." She took a deep breath "Or a reason to live for that matter."

"Be strong senpai.!" Minato spoke as he gripped her shoulder. Mitsuru managed a small smile "I'll try Arisato."

"Come to me whenever you feel alone alright?" Minato whispered into her ear.

….

Minato was woken up by someone knocking on his door. Minato woke up with a groan "If it's Junpei." Minato hissed as he walked towards the door "I'll stick his stupid hat right up h—" His words were cut short as instead of Junpei, Mitsuru was standing in front of his door. Looked like she was crying.

"Senpai? Can I help you?" Minato asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mitsuru hesitated, a moment of weakness from the Ice Queen was certainly rare.

"I…Feel…alone." Mitsuru muttered.

"Say no more." Minato said as he walked out of his room "Don't worry, I'll keep you company." Minato smiled warmly at Mitsuru.

"The air here is kinda suffocating." Mitsuru muttered "Can we go outside?" Minato nodded with a smile, his mind clicked to her newly repaired bike "Oh she'll like this."

"Sure senpai.." Minato grabbed Mitsuru's wrist and dragged her out. As Mitsuru walked out, Minato suddenly blinded her with his hands.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru asked shocked.

"Keep walking." Minato said in glee. He removed his hands and Mitsuru let out a gasp, seeing her bike in immaculate condition in front on her.

"H-How?" Mitsuru asked. Minato grinned "I burned out my wallet, but I got it fixed…Since I'm the one who pretty much totaled it hehe." Minato gave out a nervous chuckle.

"You did this…..for me?" Mitsuru asked and Minato nodded "Yeah I thought it would cheer you up." Mitsuru let out a chuckle "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Really? You like it?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Of course, even though I should execute you for wasting so much money on me." Minato rubbed the back of his "Heh nah its okay, glad you do like it….Wanna go somewhere?"

Mitsuru raised a brow "Where?" Minato shrugged, sitting on the bike, kicking it to start "Meh I don't know, lets just stalk someone alright?"

Mitsuru was about to open her mouth to voice her disapproval but Minato cut her off with a laugh "I'm kidding…But you needed air right? So lets just go for a ride." Mitsuru nodded with a slight smile "I don't see why not." With that she sat behind Minato, gripping his waist tightly.

"Dammit I should have putten on jeans." Minato muttered to himself as the cold wind blew, making him shiver, he was wearing a black trouser and a blue t-shirt unlike Mitsuru who was perfectly dressed in jeans and a jacket.

"Why the hell is she dressed at 11 o clock?" Minato muttered as he ignited the bike "Grab on senpai." Minato sped the bike with Mitsuru clinging onto his back.

The dark hour hit the world, but the bike kept on moving.

"So that's why its special eh?" Minato muttered.

The cold air blew, his hair swept back "This feels nice….before the storm." Minato mumbled to himself, he knew he had to be on his guard 24/7 because of Nyarlathotep.

"Enjoying this?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Of course….It does take my mind off things…..for a while." Minato's heart found its way to his throat "I know how you feel senpai….Losing someone right in front of your eyes.." He took a deep breath "But you have to move over it…"

"I know…." Mitsuru sighed sadly "But it's just too hard."

"Hang in there." Minato encouraged.

"MINATO LOOK!." Mitsuru suddenly shouted, making Minato's eye wide in the process, standing almost 20 feet away from them was a pale skinned girl, grinning like a demon, slowly she raised her arm towards them and clenched her hand.

"Die.." Sakura shouted with glee as Minato's clenched this teeth in rage, it was probably worse since Mitsuru was there. The bike began heating up and Minato knew what was coming.

The newly repaired bike bursted into a brilliant flame, sending whatever that remained of the bike across the road. Sakura blew the bike up along with the two persona users.

"Hahahaha." Sakura laughed with glee "Die pigs."

Minato was on the ground, groaning in pain as he felt his body burn, the attack was sudden so he didn't even think of switching to Apollo.

"Mitsuru." Minato's mind panicked as he saw Mitsuru lying on the cold ground.

"Shit." Minato quickly got up, ignoring the burns that dominated his body "Hang on." Minato shouted as he took off running towards Mitsuru. His heart relaxed a bit as he felt she was still alive.

Minato suddenly fell onto the cold ground, as if he tripped on something, quickly turning around he saw Sakura behind him "Hello Wild Card." Minato immediately shot back up, glaring daggers at her "So you finally decided to show yourself eh?"

"Hahaha prepare to die." Sakura laughed.

"N-Not so fast.." A weak yet determined voice spoke. Minato turned around to see Mitsuru struggling to stand up "I'm not gonna lose anyone else….especially not him." Mitsuru declared.

"Hohoho dating are we?" Normally both of them would blush and deny it but the situation was too dire here. Sakura's hand blazed with fire as she suddenly tried to grab a hold of Minato's face but the blue haired fool caught her wrist shocking her.

"It isn't that easy." Minato hissed as he tried to kick her in the stomach but Sakura bent her body down and forcefully made Minato release her from the grip. She jumped back, gaining distance.

"Seems like you've grown." Sakura mused as Mitsuru walked next to Minato, standing beside him.

"You scared?" Minato sneered at Sakura.

Sakura suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right next to Minato "Of you? Heh in your dreams." She licked Minato's ear, disgusting him.

"Fuck off." Minato yelled, turning around he quickly punched her across the face. Sakura staggered back. She slowly lifted her head upwards to reveal a devilish grin.

"Oh that felt good, the body's rather new so thanks for that." She licked the little bit of blood present on her lips.

"You're disgustingly sick." Minato spat.

"Hahaha you can't even think about that. I get a turn on thinking about the stuff I'd do to your corpse." Sakura winked at Minato who shook his head in disgust "I knew Sakura was a slut, but hell I didn't know humanity's shadow was one too." Minato spat and Sakura narrowed her eyes "Watch it."

"Shut up you phony son of a bitch!." Minato yelled "You think you're all high and mighty." Minato hissed as he summoned The World in front of him, this time it floated in front of him.

"Tatsuya defeated you before." Minato walked towards Sakura, the card in the palm of his hand. He stopped in front of her getting in front of her face. Sakura gritted her teeth in rage, being defeated before was not a pleasant memory.

"I'm gonna rip you up badly." Minato swore as he pressed hisforehead against her, both of them were breathing hard probably because of the unimaginable hate they harbored for each other.

"I'd like to see you try." Sakura dared as she disappeared again.

"Come out!." Minato yelled crushing the card, sending the same bright light everywhere. Mitsuru shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

The light disappeared and Minato smirked as Sakura was standing next to him, her face full of shock.

"I'm the world." Minato laughed "You can't fool me with those cheap ass illusionary tricks." Apparently the flash of light negated Sakura's power of illusions.

"How can you do that?" Sakura demanded and Minato laughed again "The light illuminates the air that you use for such tricks."

"You're a fool Minato." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"A fool indeed unlimited potential bitch!." Minato mocked her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "You're just a fool. Just like a pawn in the story which you don't even know is being written."

"Huh?" Minato asked raising his brow "Really?"

Sakura pointed up towards the sky "The Night Sky write all the destines." Sakura declared.

Minato looked towards the sky "Is he writing about me too?" He eventually shook his head "Nah." He muttered to himself, he turned to Sakura "He can fall off a cliff for all I care."

"Bastard." Sakura yelled as she charged at Minato, aiming a punch which he dodged easily. He lifted his leg preparing to kick her in the stomach but Sakura bent down. She did a quick kick up, trying to plant her feet onto Minato's jaw but the fool caught her leg. Minato effortlessly swinged Sakura around aiming to throw her against a tree. He let go hoping that she would crash but Sakura did a backflip in the air, landing on her feet.

"Out of breath?" Minato mocked her and Sakura gritted her teeth "You'll die!."

"Nothing's gonna change." Minato declared "Just like that night."

"Where you sucked my face just to live?" Sakura sneered.

"Lets not forget the important part, you were so scared to take me head on that you actually shoved those pills up my throat and bottom line I still lived."

"You're a failure." Minato hissed "Wether its Nyarlathotep or Sakura or both of your daddies you'll still lose…I may fight you alone but remember this they all are behind me every second of my life." Minato pointed towards Mitsuru.

"He's actually stronger than her." Mitsuru's eyes opened wide as she used her persona and scanned the two.

"AHHH." Sakura screamed in hate and black mist exploded from her engulfing everything. Minato started coughing, slowly the mist disappeared as Minato's eyes opened and then widened in front of him were about 1000 soldiers carrying guns. Minato was sure they weren't human as their eyes were red and their body was made up of metal.

"The heck are these?" Minato yelled as Sakura laughed, she was considerably far away from him.

"All hail The Last Battalion." The robots gave spoke in unison.

"Rip them to shreds." Sakura commanded and then gave out a laugh finally disappearing.

The robots started advancing, moving in rhythm towards the two.

"I'm scared." Mitsuru whispered as she tugged Minato's shirt, she would normally fight to death but this time she had no evoker, not even a sword.

"Stay behind me senpai." Minato ordered as he summoned a rapier handing it to Mitsuru "Do not get involved unless it's really bad."

The robots took out their guns and crouched, open firing towards the two.

"Shit!." Minato yelled as he tuned around engulfing Mitsuru into a hug, he quickly switched to Kohryu, granting him invulnerability against the bullets. The bullets hit his back but Minato barely felt them as ant bites, he clutched onto Mitsuru who was shaking in fear. The firing stopped and Minato tilted his head towards the robots. Minato smirked as he saw they were out of bullets.

"My turn." Minato shouted in glee "Stay right here senpai." Minato ordered "Time to test the power up." He took off running towards them, jumping up into the air, he summoned Metatron in mid air.

"God's hand!." Minato yelled as a huge fist came slamming onto the robots crushing their bodies to bits.

"Pieces of trash." Minato yelled as he grabbed a solider by his head and snapped his neck in half. The face separated from the body and Minato held it in his hands "Hehehe catch this." The severed head of the robot glowed purple as Minato charged a Megidola into it. Minato quickly threw the ball towards the rest of the robots resulting in a huge explosion.

"Fragile units and no warranty such a pity." Minato laughed again, he was clearly enjoying this "Watch SAKURA!." Minato yelled as he charged towards the remaining robots.

He channeled a power charge into his hands and tore through their mechanical bodies with his bare fists. Oil splattered everywhere as the red eyed robots could barely fight back.

Mitsuru watched the whole fight with a proud smile. She watched as Minato effortlessly tore the robots apart without even breaking a sweat "If I could be half the human he is…I might have not lost my father." Mitsuru started tearing up at the mention of her dead father. During the moment of weakness for Mitsuru, a single robot's head opened up revealing a chainsaw, Minato noticed this and quickly slashed the robots around him with a Vorpal Blade.

"MITSURU!." Minato yelled as he watched in horror as the robot began charging at Mitsuru who was staring at the ground.

"WATCH OUT!." Minato yelled again and Mitsuru's attention snapped back, her eyes opened wide as she saw the robot charging at her. She was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move a muscle. Minato hurriedly tore a robot in half and dashed towards Mitsuru who closed her eyes.

Mitsuru cringed a warm liquid splattered on her, she recognized it instantly, it was blood, but she felt no pain whatsoever. She slowly opened her eyes and cursed out to the heavens. Minato was standing in front of her, his right arm bloodied with a chainsaw sticking inside it.

"Minato.." Mitsuru whispered in denial as Minato's arm was ripped apart.

"Damn robot." Minato hissed as he grabbed the chain saw out from his arm and pulled it out, he then plunged it into the robot's chest ripping it to shreds.

"Stay back." Minato ordered as blood trickled down his limped arm.

The now 100 robots came towards Minato and Mitsuru. Minato gave out a huge scream and then charged once again at the remaining members of The Last Battalion.

"Bastards." Minato yelled as Thor slammed his hammer onto the ground, bolts of electricity electrocuted the robots, deactivating them.

Minato rammed two heads of the robot's together, exploding them into bits.

"THE WORLD!." Minato yelled as the same light erupted, Minato could barely make out blurry images of Minato dashing from a robot to robot and then instantly every one of them fell onto the ground incapacitated. Minato stood there over a mountain of broken bodies and severed heads. He stepped upon a head and crushed it, ending the annoying static sounds.

"Arisato.." Mitsuru muttered as Minato rested his back against a tree, sliding down. He casted a Salvation on his arm, healing the wounds. Mitsuru slowly walked towards him, she was about to cry until Minato held his arm up.

"Don't you cry in front of me…It makes me weak since I can't do a thing to help." Mitsuru slowly calmed down and Minato motioned her to sit next to him and she did so, resting her back against the tree.

"Heh you know what senpai?" Minato asked.

"What?" Mitsuru asked softly. She blushed as Minato rested his head on her shoulder "I feel sleepy…" With that Minato slowly closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

Mitsuru still blushing, removed a lock of hair from Minato's forehead and planted a soft kiss on it. She smiled a bit at the sleeping blunette.

"No wonder Takeba and every girl fell for him." Mitsuru thought as she gazed up to the sky "Father…"

* * *

**There you go more badassery from Minato himself and 10 points for Gryffindor for anyone who notices something funny in the normally tense chapter.**

**Something you should know **

**Last Battalion : A group of state of the art soldiers and machinery that exists only to serve Hilter who is revived because of the rumors in Persona 2 IS. **

**I surely hope everyone does like the crazy-lunatic-psycho attitude of Sakura now and let me clear one thing until shadow SEES is destroyed he won't be at full power, so right now Minato is stronger than him altho not by much!**

**Review this please! Reviews makes authors veeery happy.**


	55. Chapter 55

Mitsuru blushed as Minato peacefully slept on her shoulder. She looked up to sky, it was still the dark hour.

"So much has been happening." Mitsuru mused "Father died…Nyarlathotep is back along with Sakura." Since her early days of fighting the shadows, she always managed to reach the core of the situation and find a solution…..But now it just wasn't working, Nyarlathotep was ridiculously powerful, seeing that he could summon an entire army.

"Can I live through this all?" Mitsuru muttered, obviously scared, the thought of facing Sakura hammered her head again and again, making her limbs go numb.

She was really scared to the core, the blood red eyes of Sakura made her shiver uncontrollably. Something even more terrible clicked in her mind….Her father dying in front of her eyes….While she was powerless to stop it.

"Daddy." Mitsuru cried out as the memory of her protecting her father from the shadow flashed inside her mind. This was just too much even for the Ice Queen. The cool wind was finally getting to her along with the pent up emotions and grief. A gust of wind blew and she let out a gasp, clutching Minato who was still asleep tightly.

She shivered again and snuggled close to Minato, hoping for some heat.

"It feels warm." Mitsuru muttered as she strangely felt comfort while hugging close to Minato. Mitsuru buried her face into his shoulder still hugging him.

"Don't worry.." A soft voice reached her ears, she looked up to see Minato smiling at her. She flushed a deep shade of red and wanted to pull away…..but she just couldn't.

"Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm here." Minato continued even though his eyes were heavy from the sleep. He returned the hug and Mitsuru felt a lot more calmer than before, her deep erratic breathing returned to normal.

"A-Arisato.." Mitsuru mumbled, snuggling even closer for warmth. She was never this close to anyone and never even imagined it. Her image of the cold and perfect Ice Queen would have been blown to smithereens if anyone saw them but right now she just didn't care about anyone finding out.

"I never knew the dark hour would be so romantic." Minato thought as he gazed up to moon that like normal was glowing yellow.

"Arisato.." Mitsuru whispered drawing closer, Minato instinctively drew closer as well, he wasn't sure where they were going with this, but his mind was too hazy to ask questions.

"Hey!." Junpei yelled causing both of them to scramble away from each other.

"HEY GUYS!." Junpei said as he stopped in front of them.

" . ." Minato repeated over and over.

"Dudes everyone is worried sick about you two." Junpei exhaled "Why did you run off?"

Minato stood up and then dusted himself "Senpai was feeling down so I took her for a ride…We met Sakura here and she blew up the bike and then she summoned a trillion robots that attacked us." Minato said while pointing to the trash at the side. Junepi's eyes widened "You killed them all?"

Minato nodded "Yup."

"Hardcore." Junpei muttered "The others will be here soon." As if on cue, the others minus Ken and Koromaru came running towards them. Mitsuru slowly stood up, now that she separated from Minato, the usual dread took her again.

"Can we go home?" Mitsuru muttered rubbing her arms "We can talk once we go there." Minato nodded "I'm sleepy so no discussions until tomorrow night or else I'll haunt you in your dreams." He spoke, giving a half ass sadistic smile that made everyone shiver except for Aigis of course.

Fuuka gave a knowing smile to Mitsuru who was confused "Even senpai is falling for him." She giggled, probably she knew that because of Juno.

"Sakura is such a bitch." Minato muttered as he walked "I don't think I would ever curse a girl but man she really deserves it." He shook his head "She isn't a girl anymore and thanks to that I won't have problems bashing her face in."

"Kyoto huh?" Minato asked himself as he laid on his bed, he could still feel Mitsuru's heavy breathing and her warm arms wrapped around him. Minato thought about it hard and then blushed "Dammit she's freaking hot." He sighed "But I shouldn't do anything further she just lost her father." With that he slowly closed his eyes.

….

The next day, Minato was on the monorail, ignoring the stares of girls which had almost become a norm for him, humming The Enemy by Fozzy, his mind instantly jumped to Sakura "She sure is my enemy." While he was humming a pair of hands blinded him from behind, Minato didn't panic thought, he quickly grabbed the arm and then twisted it, punching whoever was blinding him right across the face, it wasn't Yukari for sure since the hands were actually quite rough unlike the soft ones of Yukari.

Minato turned around with a glare which quickly changed to a confused look, as he saw Ryoji's face being smashed against a pole.

"Well shit." Minato muttered as he shrugged the glare Ryoji sent him. Ryoji stood up rubbing his face, Minato smirked "Hey there playa."

"Shut up man you almost broke my beautiful nose." Ryoji cried and Minato smirked again "It isn't my fault that you came up with the most stupidest way to surprise me."

Ryoji gave a hmph " Whateva!." With that the two began talking about all sorts of things in the monorail.

…

"Ryoji?" Minato sighed hoping to stop his babbling.

"And then she asked me what is my fa—"

"RYOJI!." Minato yelled this time, stopping the black haired boy from continuing any further.

"What? This is the fun part of the convo." Ryoji pouted and Minato glared "You've been talking about girls and nothing else than that."

"B-But." Minato waved dismissing the conversation "Forget it the schools here." Minato sighed and then got up, walking out of the monorail.

"Minato?" Yukari softly shook Minato to which he didn't budge.

"Minato?" She was answered by a snore this time. A vein popped on her forehead.

"Damn it you idiot wake up." She grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face back onto the desk, making him yelp in surprise.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Minato groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"That creep Ryoji." Yukari spoke a string of anger in her voice "Tried to hit on both me and Mitsuru senpai." She curled her hand into a fist "Even though you should he wouldn't."

"Why that little." Minato fumed "Nobody hits on Mitsuru-senpai." He thought inside. The rage on Minato's face quickly turned into a sweet smile as soon as he saw Ryoji standing near the door, rubbing his red cheek probably from Yukari's slap.

"Hello there Ryoji." Minato greeted him with a warm smile and Ryoji gulped, he broke into a run with Minato behind him "Get back here you son of a…." In the end Minato indeed did catch up to so Ryoji got a nice shiner on his face as the end result.

…

"Are you excited for the trip Arisato?" Mitsuru asked, she was trying to give off a good vibe because of Yukari's conversation in the morning. Minato shook his head "Not really."

Mitsuru's gaze softened "You don't have to worry about my feelings, I hope you enjoy the trip."

"You're still not okay." Minato mumbled "I can see it in your eyes." Mitsuru looked down "Time heals all wounds.."

"I guess.." Minato replied back. Mitsuru tried a cheerful smile "Don't worry about me okay? I'm fine." With that she walked off.

"You're not." Minato muttered behind her back. Slowly Minato made his way to bed and like usual a horrible nightmare plagued his dream.

…..

"Step up." Minato taunted as he smacked the obnoxious black haired girl in the face brutally.

"I told you even Nyarlathotep isn't gonna make you win." He taunted again as a bolt of electricity electrocuted Sakura but she didn't even scream.

"Damn you." Minato yelled as he rammed her head onto the ground, before stomping on it, but like before there was not a sound.

"Do something." Minato said annoyed and Sakura instantly got back up "With pleasure." Sakura stood up and her body twisted and turned.

Minato's eye widened in horror as he slowly back away.

"H-Hamuko?" He choked out as he eyed the redhead in front of him.

"Hello bro." Hamuko gave a sick sweet smile, before shoving Minato onto the ground "Come on fight me now." Hamuko taunted as she kicked him across the face.

"I can't." Minato muttered.

"Pathetic.." She spat before taking a knife out and plunging it into Minato's stomach who screamed out in pain.

She grabbed Minato by the hair roughly "I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR LETTING ME DIE."

….

"Ugh.." Minato woke up, covered in sweat. He wanted to curse but he didn't, this was just a norm for him ever since he met Nyarlathotep. Realizing he was still in his uniform and it was the dark hour, he got up feeling restless.

"Damn that guy." Minato sighed "Hamuko would never do something like that." He looked down at the ground "But I wonder if she hates me for the fact I was powerless to stop her die."

"I shouldn't think about it." Minato muttered as he opened his window and jumped out, he would die of boredom if he stayed in his room. Charging a Rakukaja into his legs, he jumped out from the window and landed on his feet.

"I need some air." Minato mused as he ran away from the dorm and towards the commercial area of the island. Minato stared at the tallest building in the whole island the Kirijo enterprise.

"I hope senpai can save the group." He shook his head "No she will.." He crushed The World and simply wall ran up the 1000 feet building in a couple of seconds. Minato reached the top of the building and stood at the end soaking everything around him in. He could easily see tartarus towering over everything.

"This is my city." Minato declared as a gust of wind blew, slowly since he came here he started to love the place he once hated "No way I'm gonna let Sakura destroy the place where my sister steeped foot on." The city looked like it was dead during the dark hour, a line of coffins dominated the streets.

"She doesn't get it." Minato said as he switched to Archer, enhancing his vision, he looked far and wide towards everywhere and could see pretty well than a normal human being "The city got it's soul cut off." His eyes widened as he looked down the moonlight bridge, the bridge was quite far so he couldn't get a clear picture but he swore he saw someone standing there looking up to sky.

"The hell is that?" Minato muttered as he squinted his eyes to see clearer but the figure disappeared into thin air.

"Archer did you see what was that?" Minato asked to the silver haired bowman in his psyche "No but I could sense deadly amount of energy from him." Minato gritted his teeth "I hope it's not another problem."

Minato felt a dreadful aura for a milli second behind him, he quickly turned around and stared into the glowing yellow moon, which looked like it was mocking him.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of you soon." Minato glared at the moon which was somewhat closer to him "But first.." He heard a couple of bangs and tilted his head down to see a couple of hundreds robots shooting in his direction. An amused chuckle left his mouth as he stared back to the moon "I have to take out the trash." With that, his body glowed blue as he jumped off the 1000 feet building, his face twisted into a sadistic smile as he aimed for the robots on the ground.

"Thor!." Minato yelled as he summoned Thor in mid air, the Norse god readied his hammer to strike. Minato jumped down onto his feet as Thor smashed his hammer onto the ground, shaking the whole area, columns of electricity shot up from the ground, engulfing the robots making them burst from the deadly lightning.

"Hmph…" Minato yelled as he tore the last robot into his pieces by his bare hands "Things may look difficult, but I won't give up." He swore "the dark hour, tartarus and Nyarlathotep I'll get rid of all of you."

With that he walked away from the carnage he left behind, the Last Battalion was dead in a couple of seconds. He was very close to the dorm but he abruptly stopped in the middle "Come out." He ordered.

"Hmph." A cold voice answered as Minato turned around to see Sakura glaring at him "You bitch don't you have anything to do than to stalk me?"

"You bastard." Sakura cursed back and Minato chuckled "It's hard to believe you're the same one that was shaking in fear when I caught you last back then." Minato shook his head "And the same one who got demolished at the moonlight bridge."

"I'm not the same bitch you found that day." Sakura hissed "You're not talking to only Sakura, this is the shadow of humanity."

"You make my skin crawl." Minato said with unimaginable hate in his words, like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ahh.." Sakura gave out a low hateful scream in response.

"Scream all you want." Minato spat "That's the only thing you can do against me." He looked her dead in the eye "When you finally grow a pair of balls, when you finally do fight me then you'll realize the cold reality."

"What is that?" Sakura asked and Minato smirked "You're alone Sakura." Minato spat "All alone, it will be devastating when you clash with reality which is you can't beat me." Sakura gritted her teeth in response.

"It's gonna be like it was before." Minato declared as the memory of Sakura driving a blade into his shoulder flashed in both of there minds "You'll gather up what you have and ran and tackling me to the ground but only to see me get back up."

"Shut up!." Sakura screamed in response "You think gritting you're teeth and charging at me will get you somewhere?" Minato raised his hands and then clasped his hand together "In the end you'll see I've got my entire team behind me while you don't and that makes a difference, reach out into your soul, you know its true." A blue mist exploded from Minato as Sakura back away. Every persona of the word appeared behind him, ready to strike. Sakura shook is fear as she stared up a peculiar persona with a red body and blonde hair looking emotionlessly at her.

"Ahhh.." Sakura readied herself as Minato smirked, charging ahead of her, she tried to bash him on the face, but he just went through her fist. Sakura quickly turned around to see Minato behind her "Pathetic as always." With that he broke into a run.

"Knowing full well about the things I said, you still intend to fight me Sakura Tachibana?" Minato spoke loud enough for her to hear him "Well then get ready this will all be over soon." With that he jumped into the shadows and disappeared as Sakura screamed out in hate "You bastard just watch."

"Good luck with plaguing me with those dreams again." Minato shouted from the shadows "But that won't change a damn thing."

...

* * *

**Short chapter but hey it did build up a little things so yup read and review please! **


	56. Chapter 56

**For the guest questions.**

**Azure : Thanks alot glad to see I'm improving somewhat. Glad you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Michelle : A little buildup never hurts right? Thanks for the review.**

* * *

"After a god damn eternity we're finally at Kyoto." Minato announced with disdain, frankly he hated train rides.

"We've heard it for the whole ride." Yukari groaned "Geez you're such a kid."

"Kid or not, why couldn't that fat ass principle arrange a flight?" Minato hissed "I hope Ryoji learned the lesson." Minato narrowed his eyes at the black haired transfer student who quickly shrank in fear, dumbly nodding.

"No I REPEAT NO strip poker. Especially with Yukari." Minato ordered and Ryoji saluted him "YES SIR"

"Good." Minato walked out with rest of the students. Minato managed to spot Mitsuru standing in the senior line, with her fanclub gawking at her. Passing her a smile, Minato walked ahead with his own grade.

"Woah nice place." Junpei complimented the area chosen by the school.

"Of course it is." Minato replied "And no that's not the hot springs Aigis." Minato answered beforehand "Just the courtyard."

"I comprehend." The android nodded at his words, before quickly glaring at Ryoji who had real shiner on his face.

"What? You want to punch me too?" Ryoji cried but then smiled "Love me but don't punch me." Minato cracked his knuckles and Ryoji immediately stopped.

"I hope senpai will be okay." Minato just couldn't stop worrying about her. He looked around for her but there was no trace.

"Tsk." Shaking his head, he walked towards his assigned room.

The next day was spent doing some sightseeing. Ryoji and Junpei were up to no good, flirting with every female passing by.

"At least Ryoji had some success." Minato muttered to himself as he kept walking reaching the seashore. Minato's eye widened as he watched Yukari and Mitsuru talking to each other. His heart exploded with hate as Yukari slapped Mitsuru right across the face.

"HEY!." Minato shouted, drawing the attention of both females. Stomping towards them, he shot Yukari a glare "That's not how you prove a point." Yukari opened her mouth to protest about but Minato cut her off "I'll handle this." He whispered into her ear and Yukari nodded, giving a small smile to Mitsuru she walked away.

"First slap and then smile." Minato sighed inside. Mitsuru was still standing there, looking emotionlessly at the sea in front of her.

"Sorry about that." Minato apologized on the behalf of Yukari.

"Takeba was correct." Mitsuru stated as she kept staring at the water "I have to snap out of this….but it's just so hard." She looked down "I fought for what I thought could protect my father, but it ended up worse. Ikutsuki backstabbed me and in the end I lost my father."

"Senpai." Minato muttered as he walked closer to her, standing right beside her marveling at the clear sea in front of them. Minato quietly grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know its hard." Minato spoke "For anyone." He let out a chuckle "Hell I still over what happened to Hamuko." Mitsuru's head snapped back towards Minato who had a sad smile on his face.

"But you always seem so strong and calm." Mitsuru blushed as she complimented Minato.

"Heh I've thought about killing myself to finally meet her again." Mitsuru's throat went dry "Then how can you act so normal?" Minato smiled warmly at Mitsuru "I've got problems, tensions a lot more than the average human. Sakura is after me, Nyarlathotep wants to kill me and what not…It's just that I can manage them a bit better than most."

Minato grabbed a hold of her face and pulled her closer, brushing her bangs away from her face "I just do that so you guys can depend on me no matter what." Mitsuru's eye widened in surprise as she quietly buried her face into Minato jacket.

"You know I never thought I'd admire a man so much. I wish I could be like you." Minato stroked her hair, making her blush "You have to senpai. You're father doesn't want to see you like this. He wants you to be strong and as much of a badass he was." Mitsuru oddly chuckled at his words.

"He wants you to grab a rapier and tear the shadows apart like a one woman wrecking machine." Minato grabbed her head, forcing her to look at her "Fulfill his wish senpai. Grab a sword and murder the shadows and end the blasted hour for his sake."

"And don't worry about Sakura. That bitch isn't coming near you as long as I'm around." Minato assured her as Mitsuru's heart busted with warmth and realization.

"You're right. Father always trained me to be the one who had the situation under control. I can't be like this." Mitsuru declared as she broke away from the embrace "Fulfill his final wish." Mitsuru whispered.

"That's right. He can slap the ever loving crap out of Ikutsuki with pride up there." Minato pointed towards the sky "And he'll be happy that his daughter did what he always wished for." Mitsuru began to smile, something that pleased Minato a lot.

"And you don't have to do it alone. We all are here for you." Minato smiled "….Live for him senpai. It's the same thing I told Akihiko."

Mitsuru regained her smile "That's right." She looked towards the sky "I'll live for my father and in his stead. I will end the dark hour." She declared with determination.

"We have the Ice Queen back in business." Minato smiled brightly at Mitsuru.

"Thank you for pulling me away from the grief…And for all the times you've spent with me…" Mitsuru didn't care that anyone would hear her "You're really important to me Minato. Thank you for everything." Minato bowed "Anything for the empress. Glad you to see you have that badass drive again." The two stared at each other for sometime, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"We have to since its past curfew." Minato smiled and began to walk off.

"Now or Never." Mitsuru whispered to herself. She quickly ran behind him "Uh Minato." Said blunette turned around and blushed at seeing Mitsuru's face so close to him.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't go well." Mitsuru said after what seemed an eternity.

"What are you tal—Mmmpf!." Before Minato could complete that Mitsuru cut him off with a kiss.

Mitsuru's soft lips crashed against Minato's own who was just too confused and shocked. He never expected her to kiss him, he barely returned the kiss but he eventually shook the surprise off. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he pulled her closer, returning the kiss that was full of passion.

Mitsuru eventually pulled back from the kiss almost making Minato groan. She was blushing but still gave a gentle smile.

"I…like you.." Mitsuru whispered into Minato's ear "More than a comrade or a friend." Minato smirked "I am not letting you go until you say it clearly."

Mitsuru sighed but smiled "I believe the correct words will be I love you." Minato walked closer "Me too.." With that he hugged Mitsuru tightly, he knew that Akihiko wanted her but the emotions were just too much. The two stood there before Minato yelled about curfew. The teens walked back with a much much happier Mitsuru.

…

"Hey Akihiko." Minato gulped as he approached Akihiko who immediately put his hands up "I saw Mitsuru she's finally happy."

"Yeah but we.." Minato trailed off and Akihiko gave him a knowing smile, placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke "Look I know you two like each other, as long as Mitsuru is happy I'm okay. Just keep her like the way she is." Akihiko replied without a hint of anger and jealousy.

"You aren't mad?" Minato asked hopefully and Akihiko laughed "Of course not, its not like you blackmailed her into this." Minato smiled at this "Glad too know that. How about we find some other hottie for as your girlfriend?"

"I am not Junpei or Ryoji." Akihiko sighed pointing to the left where Junpei and Ryoji were trying to peep into a room. Minato sighed "Idiots."

…

"Oh senpai." Yukari smiled warmly at Mitsuru who looked really happy. Yukari put her hands on her hip "I guess you're okay now?"

"I am thank you Takeba." Mitsuru smiled back "I need to thank you for all that you have done." Mitsuru extended her hand "Lets forget all that happened before us. I want to fulfill my father's wish but I can't do it alone. Will you stand with me Yukari?" Mitsuru asked using her first name.

Yukari took her hand "Of course Mitsuru-senpai." She smiled. Unknown to Yukari she just established the Empress social link.

…

"I can feel her watching over me." Mitsuru said to herself as she stepped into her room. Smirking she declared to herself "Come on my shadow. I won't dwell on the past anymore."

"She's laughing and I'm gonna shut her up permanently." Mitsuru folded her arms "I'm not alone anymore. I've got Minato with me." She blushed "I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone but I can see why every girl falls for him. Guess I'm a victim as well." She laughed lightly.

Minato was lying on the futon next to Junpei and Kenji, his mind was still wrapped around the kiss he shared with Mitsuru "Dammit I scored the most richest girl in the world."

"Guess my sympathy changed to love for her. I'm glad to see her happy again." Suddenly Kenji and everyone else turned into a coffin except Junpei who was snoring.

"Well great the dark hour is here." Minato sighed but then shrugged "Nothing worse can happen tha—"

"Oh Chidori." Junpei groaned in his sleep.

"Shit." Minato said swiftly. He was in quite a predicament here, the small room barely had space so they had to squeeze tighter. Any time now Junpei could hug him thinking he is Chidori. Like Minato had predicted Junpei did hug him like before.

"Fucking Yaoi fanboy." Minato cursed.

"Pucker up Chidori." Junpei said sleepily making the color drain from Minato's face.

"Sicko." Minato yelled, punching Junpei right across the face, rudely waking him up.

"Shit" Junpei woke up, he suddenly grabbed Minato by the throat "You cockblocker. I was about to go for a kiss." Minato was tempted to say who he was going to kiss but decided against it.

"I didn't want you to dirty the futon." Minato replied and Junpei mock laughed "Hahaha very funny."

"Well its like a coffin sale here." Junpei said looking around. He stood up, feeling all the sleep gone from his eyes. Stupidly he rested his hand on a coffin and while yawning tripped. His hand grabbed the coffin lid and opened it revealing none other than Kenji.

"Mommy" Kenji cried as he looked around. Junepi's blood froze while Minato's eye widened. Kenji was looking like a bat in hell.

"You idiot." Minato hissed as Kenji looked at him with horror.

"Minat-" Before he could speak anything, Minato dashed towards her bashing him right on the face, knocking him out cold in a strike.

"Sorry Kenji." Minato apologized as he shut the lid of the coffin. Sighing he looked to Junpei with a glare. Before he could yell at him a horrible screech echoed in the quiet night.

'Shit that was horrifying." Junpei covered his ears and Minato looked at him seriously "We have to go. I'm guessing it's a shadow."

"Is it mine?" Junpei asked as he stood up.

"Unless you scream like a girl" Minato replied and Junpei sighed "Drop it. Give me something." Minato nodded, summoning a longsword and handing it to Junpei "It's whoop ass time." Junpei yelled as she ran outside with Minato behind him.

Every member of SEES except Ken and Koromaru obviously reached the source of the racket. It was Mitsuru standing there, holding a rapier in her hand, smiling sweetly at her own shadow that was holding her battered arm.

"Bitch. The shadow cursed at Mitsuru who shook her head "Vulgar language will get you no where." The shadow Mitsuru gritted her teeth and charged at Mitsuru who dared her to attack "Come on." She swiftly blocked the shadow's sword with her own "You certainly talked quite a lot." Mitsuru smiled as she dug her heels into the shadow's stomach.

The shadow staggered back as Mitsuru pointed her rapier at her "We aren't finished just yet."

"Senpai's got the badassness back." Minato laughed "She'll make pastry out of the shadow."

"Popcorn?" Junpei held up an imaginary box up and Minato shook his head "Real funny asshole."

The shadow charged again and tried to slash Mitsuru but her attempt was blocked again "I told you I'm not the same woman you used to haunt." Mitsuru gritted her teeth "I own this to Minato" She summoned a rapier made up of ice, the shadow barely had time to react as Mitsuru dug the ice rapier right onto her chest. The shadow screamed out in pain and Mitsuru jerked the rapier which was still impaled onto her chest to the left, tearing her flesh apart.

"I am not alone. I must learn to trust in other, my father always told me that I was a fool not to realize it earlier." Mitsuru said grabbing a hold of her shadow's head "I am resolved." Minato grabbed her rapier and jammed it right onto the shadow's throat without mercy. The shadow screamed in agony but Mitsuru quickly silenced it by charging her hand with a Bufudyne and ripping through her stomach.

"Brûler en enfer." Mitsuru hissed as the shadow exploded into a burst of bright light. Penthesilea hovered above Mitsuru soaking all the bright light in. A new persona appeared in place of her, wearing something like seemed like a cross between a dress and armor. She also had a whip in her hand as opposed to the twin blades Penthesilea had and a mask that covered half her face.

"Artemisia." Mitsuru whispered as the persona's presence burned into her psyche. The light subsided and Mitsuru turned around to see everyone clapping at her.

"That was the pinnacle of badassery a woman can manage." Minato clapped and Mitsuru blushed "I thank all of you for helping me through my time of grief." Mitsuru uncharacteristically gave a small bow to the group.

"We're a team and we got all the shadows except for one." Minato smiled at his team mates.

"Oh don't worry that prick is gonna be joining them soon." Junpei said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh watch out we have a badass over here." Minato mocked and everyone laughed causing Junpei to pout. Eventually everyone began to leave into their rooms.

"Shall we empress?" Minato held up his hand towards Mitsuru who smiled "Of course." She took his hand and walked with him until Minato gave her a small kiss on the head and left for his room "I won't let anything touch you senpai. Don't worry a bit about Sakura."

"I know you will…" Mitsuru smiled. Depending on someone else was actually new to her but she liked it.

…

"Hahaha another one." Sakura laughed as a card floated in front of her "Arise King of Heroes." Sakura crushed the card "The finest.." She whispered as a shadow of someone wearing an armor appeared before her.

"The gates of Babylon shall open up and tear that fool apart." She gave a wolfish laugh.

….

"Hm? Something wrong Archer?" Minato asked in his psyche.

"Danger." Archer replied swiftly "Be careful master. Seems like the first king will be our enemy as well."

"No doubt the work of that bastard." Minato cursed as he remembered Sakura "I'm gonna pour her heart out."

"Before that." Minato sighed "I hope I can survive the night with this fool." He said as he laid beside Junpei "Na ah." With that he grabbed Kenji's swollen face and pushed him into his position. Junpei had his dream again as he hugged Kenji tightly who surprisingly returned it "Oh Rio."

"Hahahah gays." Minato laughed as turned around on the futon and slept.

* * *

**Phew finally updated. Sorry for the late update because I got ran over by a stupid bike. Anyway this chapter had alot happening. Minato's stubbornness to get over Hamuko's death. A few quick laughs, Minato and Mitsuru getting together and finally the second last shadow being destroyed so yup Nyarly is gonna strike soon. The fic will end pretty soon now maybe 10 chapters at max anyway forget that stuff like always review and review (I'm looking at guests and non members too) See ya guys later. NEXT CHAPTER HOT SPRINGS!**


	57. Chapter 57

**JoffreyBaratheon : Nah its okay! There's no need to apologize I actually liked the debate between two fans.**

***Shivers* Hehe I-I won't go that far.**

**Alright I kinda half assed about the google part but its gonna be hell hard to capture there appearance and set their moves so I went with the easy way and added Gil.**

**Lol alright Gil is the persona of Nyarly-kun.**

**Nyx could whoop Iz apart easily not sure about nyarly tho. Since Minato with the universe could only seal her away but Yu kicked IZ's ass with the World.**

**Sure! Keep reviewing I shall rectify your disappointment. I'm learning french too but sigh it's kinda hard.**

**aznxa : You shall find out.**

**Cloud : Glad you liked it.**

**Silgain : Nope sorry Archer will be enough for Gil.**

* * *

"Hey bro! Wanna head to the hot springs?" Minato studied Junpei carefully, everything about this seemed wrong, horribly wrong from the way Junpei was grinning.

"Sure." Minato replied even though something seemed really out of place he couldn't refuse hot springs.

"Cool! You go and get changed while I grab Akihiko-san and Ryoji." Minato nodded and then went towards his room "Something is wrong." Minato mused as he went in.

….

"Hey do you know this hot spring is open to guys at certain times and girls at the other?" Ryoji stated as Minato, Ryoji, Junpei and Akihiko were relaxing in the hot spring.

"No way really?" Junpei exclaimed with a really sorry excuse for a surprised face "That means it could change into girls only while we're still here." He casted a sidelong glance to Ryoji

"But if something like that happens there is nothing we can do about it right Ryoji-kun?"

"Right but it could happen anytime now." Ryoji grinned.

"Alright what are you two up to?" Minato glared at the two perverts.

"Nah we were just jok—" Junpei's reply was cut off by a cheerful voice "Wow this hot spring is huge." That sounded like Yukari.

"Shit that was Yukari." Minato nearly shouted. He turned around and gave a vicious glare to the perverts "You idiots."

"How were we supp—" Junpei was cut off again by a timid voice "It's a size of a swimming pool." That was Fuuka.

"Assholes." Minato hissed silently at the two.

"Minato dude we seri—" Junpei was cut off again by a rather robotic voice.

"So this is an outdoor hot spring?" That was Aigis.

"You bastards." Minato cursed, giving them the dagger look.

"Shit man just lis—" Junpei was cut off YET again.

"I could use some refreshment." That sounded like Mitsuru.

"Son of a bitch." Minato cussed as Akihiko held him off from tackling the two into the water.

"We're all going to be executed!" Akihiko cried as he began shaking and sweating. Minato slapped him right across the face

"Calm down Akihiko." Minato himself was sweating while he may be able to switch to Skadi nothing could protect him from Mitsuru digging her heels into where ever she pleases.

"Yes Yukari-san, Mitsuru-san this is my lucky ni—" Minato heard enough, he straight up punched Ryoji across the face, causing him to splash into the water. The splashing of water created a sound that reached the other side.

"Huh? Who's there?" Yukari asked in a surprised and scared tone. She turned to every girl beside her "Did you guys hear something?"

"Yes I did. It seems someone is here." Mitsuru fumed "Whoever is there shall be executed." Akihiko nearly fainted at Mitsuru's tone "Split up! Lets find whoever is there."

"Shit! That's it divide." Minato ordered to everyone.

"The hell are you talking about?" Junpei said frantically. Minato looked around "This hot spring is pretty huge. We can sneak out of here or better yet hide until they go away."

"Are you crazy?" Akihiko rocked Minato back and forth until Minato shook him off "Look if we get caught together we all die. Let's take a gamble we each have 25% chance of getting caught. So one loses it and the rest get out safe. Who wants in?" Everyone nodded at Minato's word. He did have a point.

"Alright see you brethren." Junpei said solemnly "If one of you dies. I really have to tell you have be- " He was interrupted by Minato smacking him "Get going." The boys did split up, each wishing someone else would get caught.

Minato had barely walked a few steps away until he heard a cry full of horror along with "IORI! You will be executed." Mitsuru's voice was full of rage.

"Shit I don't think her being my girlfriend will change anything." Minato thought as he silently prayed for Junpei's safety "Rest in peace." He took a few steps back without looking and bumped into something….or someone.

Minato turned around to see that thing was Yukari Takeba who was staring at Minato with horror.

"Shit my ex." Minato gulped as Yukari took a moment to soak the scenery around her in. Minato was standing with nothing but a towel on and the same goes for her.

Yukari opened her mouth to release a hell harpy screech but Minato thought ahead and clasped her mouth with his hand "Shut up woman." Minato pleaded "I'll let you go but don't scream." Yukari did nothing but Minato did feel he could trust her, he slowly lifted his hand off her mouth.

"Good." Minato nodded at Yukari.

"Alright what the hell are you doing here pervert?" Yukari hissed, crossing her arms. Minato blushed as he realized that Yukari was wearing nothing but a towel. Minato tore his eyes away from Yukari's bust.

"Eyes up here pal." Yukari spat making Minato sweat.

"Alright what are you up to?" Yukari asked and Minato tried to speak but the words got lost in his throat.

"Junpei…Ryoji." Minato spoke but Yukari didn't have any of it, she grabbed Minato by the throat "Were you trying to peep on me?" She accused, rocking him back and forth.

"I've already seen you naked before dammit." Minato said in the heat of the moment. Yukari gasped in shock and Minato wanted to bash his head on the rock "Why did I say that?"

"You old perv." Yukari snarled "I'm gonna call Mitsuru."

"You swear on our love you won't!" Minato nearly shouted as Yukari went quiet….she couldn't deny she still loved Minato very much.

"Do you want to see me getting frozen to death?" Minato said adopting a helpless expression that nearly made Yukari cry.

"I swear I won't let her touch you." Yukari exclaimed with sweetness that nearly made Minato smile.

"I swear that Junpei and Ryoji did this!" Minato said truthfully "I wouldn't do this thing ever!" Minato said with brutal honesty.

"I believe you Minato." Yukari nodded "That perv! Is he still in here?" She asked, curling her hand into a fist.

"Mitsuru! NO!" A girlish voice rang out which sounded surprisingly like Akihiko.

"There goes Akihiko." Minato sighed.

"Senpai was also in this?" Yukari asked shocked and Minato shook his head "Nah he got trapped into this."

"So I'm guessing you won't tell senpai about this?" Minato asked and Yukari nodded "I won't but run before she can catch you." Minato smiled "Thanks I bet Ryoji is here somewhere.

'Yukari?" Minato's heart nearly stopped beating as he heard the elegant and mature voice of Mitsuru calling the brunette.

"SHIT!" Minato cursed.

"Quick! DIVE!." Yukari ordered frantically and Minato dived into the water, submerging himself in the hot water.

"Crap my perfect skin will have heat burns." Minato cursed as took a deep breath inside the water. Minato nearly fainted at the sight of someone's legs walking towards him.

"CRAP!" Minato blushed as he quietly moved away from Mitsuru's legs underwater.

"I ain't a pervert." Minato repeated over and over again.

"I have already executed Iori and Akihiko." Mitsuru stated and Minato could hear it perfectly.

"I heard Ryoji is here as well." Yukari awkwardly fumbled with her hair.

"He shall be executed as well." Mitsuru hissed with unimaginable amount of anger.

"Yukari please continue searching over there." Mitsuru pointed towards the left and Yukari nodded as she slowly moved away but not before whispering "Keep low," To Minato who was still underwater.

As Yukari moved away, Mitsuru sighed, she raised her hand and grabbed a fistful of blue hair of Minato and dragged him out from the water.

"SHIT!" Minato cursed as Mitsuru forced him out of the water "Hello Arisato." Mitsuru smiled sweetly at Minato. The same smile she gave whenever she was about to inflict torment on anyone.

"Hey toots." Minato gave a awkward smile to Mitsuru "You look sizzling." Mitsuru's eye twitched and Minato sweat dropped.

"…."

"…."

"I'm going to get it good right?" Minato asked.

"Correct."

"You won't show mercy even though I am your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not." Mitsuru replied mercilessly.

"How the fuck did you find out I was here?"

"Artemisia told me." Mitsuru answered calmly.

"Shouldn't you catch Ryoji first?" Minato hoped.

'No you will get it first." Mitsuru stomped her foot.

"OH LOOK THERE!" Minato pointed at the sky, hoping for Mitsuru to divert her attention.

"The sky." Mitsuru replied, not moving a bit.

"Alright ya crazy red woman." Minato sighed closing his eyes "Do what ever you want to do with me."

"I will do whatever I please." Mitsuru replied.

"You make it sound like you're going to rape me or something." Minato muttered.

'MINATO!." Mitsuru yelled, blushing furiously.

'What? That was suggestive." Minato held his hands up.

"Are you really willing to hurt you're just new and fresh boyfriend?" Minato tried once again.

"I don't care." Mitsuru replied, surprisingly moving an evoker to her temple.

"Crazy barbarian." Minato sighed.

"Why did you do this?" Mitusru asked and Minato frantically shook his head "Junpei and Ryoji did it! Me and Akihiko got dragged into this I swear." Mitsuru looked at Minato. She gazed deep into his eyes, and she could tell he wasn't lying.

She lowered her evoker "I believe you." Minato opened his eyes quickly "Really?"

"Yes you're totally honest so I'll let you go." Minato grinned, hugging Mitsuru "Thanks ya crazy red woman." Mitsuru blushed as she realized that both of them were wearing just a towel.

Minato immediately broke the embrace as he felt Mitsuru's chest on his own.

"Hehehe.." Minato gave a awkward laugh after the disastrous move. Mitsuru was blushing herself, but recomposed herself "Ehm!" She coughed "Alright I'll let you go but! Call Mochizuki here!"

Minato grinned "SURE! RYOJI! COME OUT THEY'RE GONE!" Minato shouted at the top of his lungs, calling out to Ryoji, he was sure Junpei and Akihiko were out cold right now. Someone moving through the water reached Minato's and Mitsuru's ears.

"Thank God!" Ryoji sighed, his voice reaching them both. The black haired teen closed his eyes and walked towards Minato.

"Dude! We were jus—" He suddenly opened them to see Mitsuru standing there, smiling.

"I thank you Arisato." Mitsuru said sweetly "You may go." Minato nodded "Thank you." He simply walked ahead ignoring the glare that Ryoji sent him.

Minato walked out of the hotsprings, ignoring the shrieks of pain coming out.

"Shit I literally faced Death and escaped." Minato sighed, grabbing a yukata, he threw it on and then backed back to his room. There was no Junpei or Akihiko around.

"Still might be frozen." Minato mused as he laid down. Suddenly he grinned to himself "Man I got to see the Ice Queen in nothing but a towel." Minato mentally gave a high-five to himself "The pimp strikes again." Minato declared.

"But what was the power that Archer felt?" Minato turned around on the futon "Must be something terrible."

"God I hope I can stop Sakura." He shook his head "Of course I can." With that he drifted off into sleep.

….

"Sup guys." Minato greeted Ryoji, Junpei and Akihiko who were sitting on the bench, still shaking. Minato grinned "How's it going."

"You son of a…" Junpei tried to curse but ended up coughing.

"Minato you backstabber!" Akihiko accused and Minato shrugged "It isn't my fault I'm that irresistible." He demonstrated by sending a flying kiss to a passing girl who fainted "See?"

"Minato!." Ryoji stood up, his face was dead serious, he slowly inched closer to Minato "I have to tell you…" He looked dead serious at Minato who raised a brow.

"THANK YOU! I saw Mitsuru-senpai in a towel!" He cheered making Minato sigh.

'Some guys never lea—OH hello ladies." Minato gave a charming smile to the girls of SEES passing by.

"Morning Minato." Everyone greeted and then dragged him away, not sparing a glance to anyone else. Minato winked at the boys who were looking heartbroken "Suckers!" He laughed merrily. Minato turned his head to be greeted by a sick slap.

"OUCH! Yukari what was that fo-?" Before he could complete that someone else slapped him. This time it was Mitsuru.

"What was that for?"

"A peeping tom!" Both of them spat and then gave a 'hmph' Yukari smiled "I still forgive you." She walked ahead into the train.

Mitsuru lightly kissed Minato on the cheek "Sorry but you had to be punished one way." Minato chuckled "Better then being executed." This time Mitsuru chuckled "I guess you're right. Those guys took a lot of time to get defrosted."

….

SEES finally arrived at the dorm, tired and in some cases spooked. Minato dully greeted Ken and gave a quick pet to Koromaru and went up the stairs. Just as soon as hit the sack, he fell asleep.

….

"The battle is drawing near." Igor spoke.

"I can sense it master." Margaret answered "Nyarlathotep is almost at full power and other than that he has gained a powerful persona."

'The thing that surprises me is the conflict." Igor said.

"Conflict? Between Minato and HIM?" Elizabeth asked.

"No between the other one." Igor answered.

"I hope he'll be okay." Elizabeth wished "He's the first and only man I ever loved." She clasped her hand "Please be safe Minato."

* * *

**I'm kinda disappointed at myself at the hot springs tho! It didn't come off as I wanted oh well I shall rectify that soon! Next chapter Junpei vs Minato a serious duel ! Ponder on that and as always review this PLEASE! :D**


	58. Chapter 58

**Sigh I was kinda bored so I wrote this. its Junpei vs Minato a real bloody and emotional fight so please review this the next chapter will be uploaded when I get at leas 10 (sorry but I need you're guys input on the this fight. Since I kinda thought it didn't exactly live up to the rest. I almost have the next chapter ready so review away and I'll update.**

**ALOT OF CURSING AND VIOLENCE AHEAD! Enjoyess!**

* * *

"Watch your step." Mitsuru advised Minato who was walking beside her, carrying a huge number of files.

"Yeah yeah." Minato sighed "I don't get it. Why do I have to carry all this?" Mitsuru chuckled "I've been carrying all this for so long. I'm happy that I can depend on you."

"Sweet talk huh?" Minato groaned and Mitsuru chuckled again "No that's really how I feel."

"How about a kiss then?" Minato grinned and Mitsuru blushed "Not here." Minato eyed her "Eh senpai? Do you honestly think of me as you're boyfriend? I mean you are the heir to the Kirijo group."

"While you are the heir to Shirogane's group correct? Which has been our partner for a long time."

Minato grinned "So we can even marry?" Mitsuru blushed again "Let's think about that later. Oh please drop the files in the faculty office….Minato." She softly spoke his name and Minato nodded with a smile "Sure…Mitsuru." With that he walked inside the office.

…..

Minato stepped inside the dorm with Mitsuru. He sighed "You really liked kicking my ass in Tekken right?"

Mitsuru nodded "Ah yes! I always do enjoy that." Minato sighed again "You crazy woman." He pushed the door open.

"Dude!" Junpei greeted him with a groan.

"I'll take that as a greeting." Minato hissed and Junpei sighed "Don't blame me. We got e-e-executed." Mitsuru gave Junpei a sweet smile "A-And then we have to attend school the next fuc—" He immediately stop at Mitsuru's glare "Freaking day." Junpei gulped.

Eventually Yukari came from downstairs "Ugh. Will you cut it stupei? I can hear you from upstairs."

"Evening senpai and Minato." Yukari smiled warmly at the both of them.

"Greetings Yukari." Mitsuru smiled back. Minato was really happy that the two got finally got friendly with each other.

"We have just one shadow left." Aigis appeared from out of no where. That happened a lot.

"Yeah senpai kicked the living hell out of her own." Minato answered.

"Oh Minato just you watch. I'm gonna tear my shadow apart limb by limb." Junpei said with a determined face and Minato laughed "I'll be looking forward to that.."

"MINATO! Wake up." Fuuka's voice rudely awakened Minato who quickly summoned a sword for whatever was happening.

"Come to the fourth floor and hurry." Minato nodded, changing into his school uniform and running towards the fourth floor. Minato slammed the door open to see everyone standing next to Juno.

"What's going on?" Minato asked and Mitsuru turned to him "Strega." Minato clenched his teeth "Those bastards are still alive?" His mind quickly bolted to one question "Can you sense Sakura?" Minato asked and Fuuka shook her head "No! I can only sense one but I thought she was in the hospital." Junpei's eyes widened as then suddenly Fuuka gasped.

"Fuuka!" Minato yelled as Fuuka frozed inside her persona.

"Long time no see." A voice came from Juno which everyone recognized instantly.

"Chidori?" Junpei asked disbelieving.

"I can't stand the sight you all anymore. So I've decided to do something about it…Come to me." With that her presence disappeared and Fuuka groaned.

"You okay?" Minato asked and Fuuka weakly nodded "I'm alright."

"Damn it Chidori." Junpei muttered and then ran out of the room, surprising everyone.

"Junpei!" Yukari called out but Junpei didn't respond.

"Shit!" Minato cursed "Everyone prepare we're heading after him." Everyone nodded and walked behind Minato.

SEES arrived at tartarus to be Junpei reasoning with Chidori who didn't look interested.

"Chidori. Stop this." Junpei pleaded but Chidori responded by swinging her axe towards Junpei.

"Shit!" Minato ran and tackled Junpei to the ground, saving from being beheaded. Chidori tried to slash the both of them on the ground but Minato kicked Junpei aside and caught the axe with ease. He slowly stood up, easily overpowering Chidori.

"I don't wanna fight you." Minato spoke but Chidori didn't respond instead tried to power her way out. She shoved the axe back and tried to slice Minato's forehead but he easily caught it again. He lightly kicked her in the legs, making her drop on the ground and making her let go off the axe.

"I said I don't wanna fight." Minato screamed as he crushed the axe with his barehands. Chidori walked back and then pulled out her evoker which quickly frozed into a block of ice as Minato casted a Bufudyne onto it.

"Give it up. We won't hurt you." Mitsuru said as she stood next to Minato along with everyone else.

Chirdori didn't listen and summoned Medea by using another evoker probably the one that Sakura used to own. Minato sighed in annoyance as he summoned Norn, launching a Panta Rhei at Chidori who screamed as the winds ripped her body. She collapsed onto the ground in a single hit.

"Chidori." Junpei cried as he ran and bent down to her level.

"Get away from me." Chidori tried to push him away.

"Please tell me why you're doing this." Junpei pleaded and Chidori fell silent "What I fear most isn't death…it's attachment. Once I become attached to something I fear that someday I might lose it."

'You brought me pain Junpei." Chidori nearly cried "Whenever I'm with you. I fear that my time with you will end. That hurts me." Chidori choked out and Minato looked at her "She's not evil at all."

"Tsk." A rather disappointed voice came from behind Junpei and Chidori. Takaya and Jin walked out of tartarus, disappointment clearly on there faces.

Takaya sighed "Chidori I see that it is too late. You've been poisoned by them." Junpei stood up "The hell does that mean? You fucking ghost." Takaya laughed coldly "I am not a ghost. I was destined to live even though I wasn't attached to life." A arrogant grin crept up his face "You might say that I was chosen."

"Shut the fuck up." Junpei snarled "I'm not gonna let this happen. I'll protect Chidori with my life." He began to walk towards the two when suddenly Takaya grabbed yet another revolver "So be it." With a second delay, he fired his revolver, hitting Junpei square in the chest. Minato's eye widened in horror as slowly Junpei dropped to the ground. Blood gushing out like waterfall from the hole on his stomach.

" NO!" Minato yelled as Junpei began to move uncontrollably, spitting out more blood.

"Hahaha." Takaya laughed. Minto looked at his best friend on the ground in a bloody mess. He couldn't take it, yet another of his comrade died and this time it was his best friend.

Minato began shaking and then let out a monstrous scream akin to Thanatos "You son of a bitch." Minato yelled as he summoned Archer "I'm going to rip you into a million pieces." Everyone backed away as Minato's body began shaking uncontrollably.

Archer appeared behind Minato who gave a deathly glare to Takaya and Jin.

"RIP THEM TO PIECES! UNLIMITED BLA—" Minato instantly stopped as he saw Chidori kneeling next to Junpei, placing her hand on his chest, she muttered something that caused Junpei to be engulfed by a glow.

Archer disappeared as everyone looked on in confusion and shock as the hole on Junpei's chest began to close up. After a few seconds, the glow that engulfed him disappeared and slowly Junpei opened his eyes to be greeted by Chidori's smiling face.

"She revived him but…." Fuuka didn't complete the sentence as Chidori fell onto the ground but Junpei caught her in his arms.

Junpei cried out "Chidori?" The redhead chuckled "I can feel the life pulsing through you."

"Chidori? Please don't go." Junpei begged and Chidori smiled "Don't worry Junpei I'll protect you now." She slowly closed her eyes "Thank you Junpei I love you." Her erratic heart stopped beating as Junpei saw her die right in her arms.

"Chidori?" Junpei softly shook Chidori….but there was no response.

"No." Minato whispered.

Junpei slowly hugged Chidori as he cried "No.." He sobbed.

"Such a meaningless death." Takaya sighed and Junpei's turned towards him "meaningless?" Junpei snarled as he yelled "THAT'S IT!" Suddenly Hermes appeared behind Junpei without a evoker. Medea appeared next and exploded into a flash of light which engulfed Hermes.

"You bastards!" Junpei screamed as the light disappeared but Hermes was still the same the only difference was that it looked a little bigger and ready to kill.

"KIL THEM!" Junpei ordered as Hermes let out a gigantic flame that engulfed Jin making him scream. Takaya backed away, he quickly grabbed Jin and ran into Tartarus.

However Junpei didn't stop, he began yelling and Hermes sent fire everywhere without a care that SEES was next to him.

"Junpei will kill himself if he keeps this up." Fuuka screamed frantically and Minato shoved an incoming fireball out of the way. He eyed Junpei who was pounding the ground with Hermes behind him.

"I'm sorry Junpei." Minato whispered "Thanatos." The death god appeared behind Minato and charged at Hermes driving him onto the ground. Junpei yelled out in pain and fixed his crazed eyes upon Minato.

"You fucking backstabber." Junpei took off running towards Minato who shook his head "Forgive me." Junpei tried to punch him but Minato easily caught his wrist. Thanatos impaled Hermes on the chest and Junpei screamed in pain again. Despite that he tried to launch another punch which Minato caught again.

"Sorry." Minato bashed Junpei on the face with an elbow making him stagger back. Thanatos tore the metal helmet as of Hermes and Minato did a low swipe, making Junpei fall back, while Junpei was about to fall, Minato punched him right on the face, knocking him out cold on the ground. Hermes disappeared along with Thanatos.

"Junpei's heating up." Fuuka cried as Minato took Junpei's temperature, he nearly felt his hand burn at the touch.

"Shit! Ambulance now." Minato said as he carried Junpei and began to ran with SEES behind him. The dark hour was almost over.

SEES dropped Junpei to the hospital as he was growing exceedingly hot. Everyone on the edge.

'Damn that Takaya." Minato cursed out as he stood next to Junpei's door.

"I hope you'll be okay buddy." Minato whispered as he walked away.

* * *

The next day at school was spent worrying. Minato and others could barely concentrate about the studies when they had Junpei in the hospital. Ryoji did ask Minato about him who assured him that Junpei merely slept in.

Minato opted to spent the dark hour with Junpei at the hospital since he did think Takaya and Jin could come there any second in the dark hour.

Minato opened the door to Junpei's assigned room and took a seat next to him. Touching his forhead, he could still feel it was warm.

"What happened to you?" Minato asked as the sleeping Junpei "Dammit everyone is worried about you." He massaged his temples "I'm sorry for hitting you Junpei, I didn't want to see you die like that." He clasped Junpei's hand "I'm gonna kill Takaya just for you." Suddenly Junpei's hand clutched Minato's who was surprised.

"Like Chidori died?" Junpei asked as he sat up, a maniacal smile on his face.

"Junpei?" Minato could barely ask any further as Junpei grabbed Minato by the collar and slammed him onto the monitors hard.

"Ah." Minato screamed a bit in pain as Junpei decked him on the face.

'What the hell has gotten into you?" Minato screamed but Junpei didn't answer instead he caught Minato and then slammed both himself and Minato onto the window. The glass cut through there flesh as the window broke. The two teens plummeted towards the ground.

"Ugh." Minato groaned as he slammed onto the hard ground, before he could even think of something Junpei landed right on top of him, digging his foot onto Minato's ribs who coughed out blood.

Junpei laughed and jumped back as Minato stood up "Dammit Junpei?" Junpei laughed in response "This isn't exactly the comical and stupid friend of yours." Junpei laughed as Minato's blood froze "You're his shadow?"

Junpei laughed again "Partially basically I'm in control now since the only thing your friend can think of is that how pathetic he is."

"Damn you." Minato stood up "Let him go." Junpei laughed again manically "Hahaha no I'm in control now. Let me show you what your so called best friend wanted of you." With that he dashed towards Minato, digging his fists on Minato's stomach. Minato could not even screamed as Junpei grabbed him by the hair, dragging him onto the ground.

Junpei brutally stomped on Minato's face who quickly grabbed his leg and threw him off. Junpei quickly stood up and grinned "Want to kill your friend? This is his body." Minato stopped at his words and Junpei laughed "Pathetic." He summoned Hermes and it charged towards Minato who quickly dodged but the metal tore his chest but not enough to kill.

"Hahahaha." Junpei ran upto Minato and slammed him onto the ground, before sitting on top of him, bashing him multiple times on the face.

"You fucking god damn perfectionist." Junpei yelled as he bashed Minato on the face with an elbow "I fucking hate you." Junpei screamed as he got up, lifting Minato by the hair whose face was a bloody mess.

"Why are you so good ?" Junpei kicked him in the stomach and then shoved a fireball right onto Minato's chest, blowing him backwards. Minato painfully landed onto the ground a few foot away.

"That all?" Junpei asked as Minato slowly stood up. Clutching his ribs, Minato staggered back to his feet. Suddenly he smiled "So it's the same story as always huh?" Minato asked.

"Damn right it is." Junpei answered back "You are my best friend, but that doesn't change the fact that sometime I hate every fiber of your body." Minato shook his head "I don't get it. Someone as powerful as you call yourself got controlled by a pathetic copy of you?"

Junpei cursed horribly "Shut the fuck up! I hate you." Minato nodded "I got that a lot."

Junpei summoned Hermes "Why the hell are you so perfect? You have this ability to summon different personas. WHY WASN'T THAT ME?" Junpei shouted to the heaveans.

"Same story as always." Minato muttered with a smile "Alright then lets settle this once and for all." Minato summoned a sword and tossed it to Junpei "You beat me here and prove it that you're stronger than me." Junpei grabbed the sword "I'LL SHOW YOU." Minato coughed out some blood "Then lets begin." He readied himself "I'll show you how I went from being the most pathetic person on this world to this ruthless machine that you see now." Minato said as he summoned a sword and charged towards Junpei.

The two swords collided with one another as sparks scattered everywhere. Both of them pulled back "I'll show you the truth Junpei." Minato yelled "Even if I have to kick your ass to make you see it."

"SHUT UP!" Junpei yelled thwacking Minato on the face. Minato quickly shook his head and kneed Junpei in the stomach. Junpei grabbed onto Minato's leg and slammed him onto the ground. Minato quickly stood up and tackled Junpei to the ground this time. Minato charged his fist with fire and then slammed it onto Junpei's face who caught it and kicked Minato to the side.

'You pathetic human being." Minato taunted as he blasted Junpei with a Bufudyne making him stumble back.

Both of them grabbed there swords and locked blade again. Junpei tried to kick Minato who blocked it and grabbed Junpei by the leg, easily lifting him up and slamming him onto the ground.

'You don't learn." Minato shook his head but Junpei stood up, summoning Hermes who charged at Mianto.

"THOR!" Mianto yelled as the Norse God stopped Hermes and smashed him on the head with the mighty hammer. Junpei grabbed his head and Minato took the chance to kick him on the face.

"Chidori give you her life and now you're gonna waste it?" Minato blocked Junpei's sword and then summoned Thanatos. Junpei in desperation summoned Hermes who quickly got tackled to the ground by the more powerful Thanatos.

Junpei screamed in pain as Minato continued talking "Get up Junpei. Don't let him control you." Junpei stood up shaking "Shut up."

"You shut up." Minato yelled back "Open your eyes." Minato nearly pleaded "I don't want to hurt you."

"Live for her you stubborn son of a bitch." Minato thwacked Junpei on the face.

'HERMES!" Junpie launched a pillar of flames at Minato who switched to Apollo and charged through it and tackled Junpei to the ground. Junpei kicked Minato the side and attempted to stab him but Minato blocked it and grabbed his sword, hitting him on the head with the hilt of it.

Minato perfectly parried each of Junpei's blows again. Summoning Norn Minato blew Junpei back making him slam against the wall. Junpei broke into a run again and Minato smirked, he dropped to the ground and swiped the incoming Junpei off his feet. Minato jumped up and landed on Junpei, making him choke out blood.

"AHH." Junpei blasted Minato on the face with a fireball making him back off. Junpei charged at Minato and grabbed him by the throat. Minato grabbed his hands and forcefully pulled it away. The two locked hands and tried to get an advantage. Junpei slowly dropped to the ground as Minato overpowered him completely.

'Stop it Junpei don't be like you're dad." Junpei's eyes opened wide "If you kill me here what will you do after wards?" Minato asked "You'll be a shell who lost Chidori and killed someone. You won't have a purpose in life and most likely you'll commit suicide."

Minato's words seemed to have a effect on Junpei who began to shake "That's it fight it! For Chidori." Junpei clenched his teeth as he resisted the shadow's control "Be the thing that you're dad wasn't! You lost her I get that but don't wash away the reality! SHE DOES NOT LIKE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" Minato yelled as he shoved Junpei's fist away and delivered a skull cracking punch to Junpei who flew backwards.

"I wont be like him." Junpei spoke as he slowly dropped to the ground "Chidori! I won't waste the life you gave me." Suddenly his body began glowing as he began to shake. A shadow to like Junpei began to forcefully move away from Junpei who finally began regaining control of his senses. The shadow separated and stood in front of Junpei with the golden eyes.

Minato quickly summoned Gae Bolg and launched it towards the shadow, plunging the spear into the back of the shadow who screamed in pain.

'I WONT DIE LIKE THIS!" Junpei yelled as he plunged the spear and drove it into the throat of the shadow "I admit right now Minato is better than me." Junpei yelled as the shadow began shaking "But he saved me…He's a brother I never had." Junpei declared as he looked tearfully at Minato who smiled.

"Junpei.." Minato w

* * *

hispered with a smile. The shadow exploded into a bright light as Junpei felt the power.

"Trismegistus." Junpei whispered as Hermes changed into a newer persona with a red body and more blades sticking out from its forearms and back. The light subsided and Junpei collapsed to the ground, panting hard.

Minato walked towards him "Hehe that was something." Junpei looked at him "You punk that punch hurt a lot." Minato laughed "Like you smooched me all over eh?"

Junpei made a puking gesture "Dude and you call me a yaoi fanboy." Minato laughed "You okay now?" Junpei nodded "Yeah thanks for everything man." Minato smiled "No problem you hard hitting sonnova." He reached his hand "Come on now we have to get back senpai will have our asses."

Junpei shook his head "Crap I'm spent." Minato laughed "Looks like I have to carry ya now." Junpei sighed "All right just shut up and lets go home." Minato carried Junpei "You shut up! Yoai fanboy." Minato insulted.

"Blue haired emo." Junpei insulted back as they both laughed as two best friends.

* * *

"I'm at full power." Sakura open her eyes "Soon.." She laughed as her body exploded into a blast mist. A horrible creature with multiple tentacles appeared behind her "Rest in peace Wild CARD!"

* * *

**Before you ask yes Minato was really and I mean really holding back against Junpei, he could have summoned the world and crushed him into bits but he isn't that cold anyway hope you liked it review pleasz! :D Seeya guys later.**


	59. Chapter 59

**GUEST : Alright man I'll upload the chapter now :P Enjoyes. The battle has begun.**

* * *

"So you both beat each other to a pulp?" Mitsuru hissed, her arms crossed. Minato nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe pretty much." Minato gave a broken smile to Mitsuru who didn't look convinced. Eventually she sighed "I can't reprimand you much since Iori is fine now." Minato nodded "Glad you see it."

"Hmph. How did you get those bruises?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shrugged "They don't hurt ya know. I just went really easy on him so he doesn't blow himself up."

"That is very noble." Minato nodded, inching forward "Damn straight." He looked around. Apparently Junpei was smiling while looking at Chidori's sketchbook which was full of the caped teen portraits.

Everyone else seem a lot happier and cheerful probably since every shadow copy was defeated.

"Everyone is a lot happier eh senpai?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded with a smile "There is something special when you defeat your own worst fears. I'm proud to say my team did that."

"But I didn't." Minato sighed. Mitsuru looked at him in confusion "You defeated you're shadow two times Minato." He shook his head "That wasn't my shadow. He didn't even know my worst fear."

"What was that then?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shrugged "I dunno. Might be a copy that just had my features."

'What is your worst fear?" Mitsuru asked and Minato sighed "I don't wanna talk about it right now." Mitsuru hesitated but eventually nodded "I won't pressure you then."

"Thanks." Minato smacked her on the back and walked up the stairs before throwing a collective goodnight at the rest.

"WAIT!" Mitsuru shouted and Minato groaned as he just climbed the steps "Dammit let me sleep."

"What about Sakura?" Mitsuru asked worriedly and Minato shook his head "She'll die soon." He forcefully grabbed Mitsuru's head and kissed her before breaking it off "Night my empress." Minato strolled past the gob smacked Mitsuru who was touching her lips.

She eventually smiled "Good night my beloved fool." Minato waved and went in his room.

Minato stepped into his room, even though he just had a fiery battle against Junpei, he felt no pain whatsoever.

"I've really gotten stronger." Minato concentrated a Morning Star into his palm "Heh I never even dreamed of harnessing a Morning Star into my hands. Just the usual almighty was hard enough."

"Guess all of this will be needed against that bastard or bitch." Minato shrugged "Whoever that is. I'm gonna spam Armageddon right up his ass."

He sat on his bed "But why do I feel that I'm missing something in this all. Do I know Sakura from before?" He shook his head "Nah! Given the huge asshole she is, I would have recognized her instantly."

"Whatever." Minato threw his jacket off and crashed on his bed.

"That weird monk gets to leave in 2 days. I better visit him the last time." Minato made a mental note and slept.

Blood. A whole lot of it. A dead student. Silver hair. Crying and then a shrill laugh.

….

"What was that?" Minato asked himself as he walked towards the school along with Junpei who was back to normal. Everyone greeted and ask for his well being.

"I'm sorry." A voice echoed in Minato's head for barely a second "Please forgive me." Minato barely concentrated on class that day.

"Something is wrong." Minato mused as he punched a boxer out of the ring.

"Nah. Might be my brain acting up." He suddenly yawned "Yup proves the point." He rubbed his eyes "My brain needs some sleep."

The next day Minato woke up, something in his head was telling him that a huge catastrophe will happen today but he ignored it.

"Be calm." Minato reminded himself "Why am I on the edge?" Minato asked himself 'Fucking hell." He cursed.

…..

Later that day Minato finally hooked Rio and Kenji up with the latter giving him a very emotional thank you.

"Minato I don't even want to think what would have happened if you didn't step into my life. I would have never been graced by your presence." Minato raised a brow while Rio slapped her forehead.

"I really gotta be honest well I tell you I love you man." Minato slapped his forehead hard.

"Do I need to remind you that what you just said is no less than a thousand times gayer than a simple thank you as a friend?" Minato sighed.

"Geez Kenji." Rio smacked him on the head. Rio stepped forward and kissed Minato on the cheek "Thank you for clearing this up with Kenji." Minato smiled "No problem." The new couple walked hand in hand.

"Erhem." Minato froze as he slowly turned around to see Mitsuru tapping her foot on the ground.

"…."

"….."

"I'm gonna get it right?" Minato nervously asked and Mitsuru laughed "Of course not what you did was truly exceptional. Bringing two people together." Minato stepped towards her "Like us eh?" Mitsuru blushed "Y-Yes."

"She's way prone to embarrassment than Yukari." Minato laughed as he gently kissed her.

Minato stepped inside the dorm and instantly his mp3 player began blasting a totally different music "I'm coming.." This song was from the WWE album which he didn't even listen that much.

"Must have some sort of problem." Minato mused "I'll repair it soon."

"Sup dude?" Junpei greeted.

"Hey there Yoai." Minato greeted back causing him to groan "Stop calling me that." Minato thought for a second "NO." With that he sat on the single couch.

'Dude I have this weird dream." Junpei started and Minato rose a brow "Oh really what?"

"I'm standing at my room and next thing I see is a drop dead gorgeous hottie with silver hair hugs YOU from behind." Minato nearly dropped the can he was carrying "Shit."

"I mean she was out of the world. Even Yuka-tan or Mitsuru-senpai wouldn't compete with her." Minato began sweating "God damn it! My face is heating up." Minato flushed as he remembered the one moment he spent with Elizabeth.

"Man I would kill to see her in real life." Junpei sighed "And you know the most ridiculous part?" Minato stammered a response "W-What?"

"She was making out with YOU of all people." Junpei said nearly making Minato scream that he INDEED did that but he recomposed himself "No I won't spill the beans."

"Anyway thanks for the stuff you did for me. Ever since you came all of this has changed. I mean all of us barely talked to each other but now." He pointed at Yukari and Mitsuru chatting happily "We are like a family." Junpei grinned.

"Glad you came here dude. I wouldn't even imagine what things would happen if you didn't came here." Minato smiled, patting Junpei on the back "No problem man. I ain't going anywhere."

"Glad." Junpei smiled.

"Yup." Minato stood up "I'm heading to escapade." Minato told Junpei who grinned "Oh! Scoring some chicks."

"WHAT?" Mitsuru yelled from the table making the males sweat.

"Uh I'm heading to escapade to say farewell to the monk. I won't hit on anyone I swear neither will I drink." Mitsuru nodded at his words "Good I'll take a alcohol test when you arrive. Farewell." Minato dumbly nodded and threw a collective goodbye before walking out.

"Should I stay?" Minato asked himself as he eyed the dorm "Nah." Minato shook his head and walked away.

As Minato walked away, a figure from the shadows laughed "Say goodbye pigs."

Something was bugging Minato all the while in the club.

"It's 11:58." He mused, checking his watch "I should wait until the dark hour hits."

….

"Bitch." Sakura yelled as she slammed Mitsuru's head onto the counter. Summoning a sword, she impaled Aigis's arm who was about to charge at her. Sakura easily pushed Aigis back, ramming her onto the wall.

"Just a few minutes more." Minato sighed "I hate waiting."

"MINATO!" Yukari cried out as Sakura drove a knife into her shoulder and then punched her across the face.

"Pathetic." She lifted Junpei by the neck who was crawling towards his evoker. She picked the evoker up and slammed the hilt onto Junpei's head multiple times until the evoker shattered into pieces.

"Oh come on ya drunk monk." Minato hissed.

"You love Minato don't you?" Sakura asked Mitsuru who was on the ground "Don't ya? You slut!." She rammed her knee onto Mitsuru's face who cried out in pain.

"Bet he will like this." Sakura grinned sadistically as she tore Mitsuru's blouse apart before grabbing her by the hair. Every member of SEES was on the ground, groaning and in some cases fainted.

"Tell that bastard to meet me in the northern part of this shithole." She pulled on Mitsuru's hair harder "After he is done, after I break him into pieces. I'll come for all you." She told the nearly dying Mitsuru before slapping her on the face "Scum" She laughed as she ran out of the dorm just as Minato stepped out from the club.

"Damn dark hour. No train." He sighed as he casted a Sukukaja and ran towards the dorm.

….

"No.." Minato whispered as he stood in front of the building. The door was ripped off, the windows were cracked with drops of blood scattered all over.

"Please no." Minato begged as he resisted the urge to break down. He slowly walked towards inside the dorm. What he saw nearly drove him insane.

Everyone was lying on the ground. Yukari was passed out with a knife sticking to her shoulder. Akihiko's face was a bloody mess. Junpei had a huge wound on his chest. Koromaru laid still on the floor. Fuuka was hanged upside down on the fan. Aigis was barely awake as her arm was pinned to the wall.

"No." Minato dropped to a knee "NO!" He yelled punched the ground in frustration.

"M-Minato.." A helpless voice came and Minato turned around to see Mitsuru staring at him with tear in her eyes. Her face was bloodied, her blouse ripped open, barely covering herself. Minato dashed towards her.

"Senpai." Minato choked out as he carried Mitsuru.

'Is that you?" Mitsuru asked and Minato nodded "Its me! Minato." He frantically called out as he rested Mitsuru on the sofa.

"Minato-san." Aigis groggily came walking towards him, she nearly fell until Minato caught her and rested the android on the couch.

Minato's whole body was shaking in anger "You fucking idiot!" He cursed himself "How could you have let this happen?"

"Minato.." Mitsuru choked out from the couch "Its was Sakura." Minato's hate meter exploded at the mention of her name.

"She told me to tell you that she's waiting for you at the underground basement." Mitsuru weakly told Minato.

That slut." Minato screamed in hate as he looked at Aigis, he channeled a Salvation up her, healing her.

"Listen carefully Aigis. In my room there are a couple of beads. Heal everyone here." Minato told Aigis as he healed Mitsuru.

"What about you?" Mitsuru asked as she slowly stood up. Minato's eyes turned cold, his breathing coming out heavily "I'm going to end this tonight." With that he walked out.

"NO! Don't go alone I'll come—" Mitsuru tried to reason but Minato yelled.

"STOP ARGUING ME WOMAN! THIS IS YOU'RE LEADER TELLING YOU SO JUST SHUT UP." Mitsuru went quiet.

"That bitch has taken it way to far now. It all ends tonight." Minato swore as he looked at Mitsuru "If you come after me I swear on my sister's soul, I will never talk to you." Mitsuru said nothing but she perfectly understood what he meant.

"If I come back we'll all drink champagne together." He curled his hand into a fist "If I don't….. Then I'm sorry… I love you." With that his body glowed blue as he dashed out of the dorm leaving a praying and crying Mitsuru behind "Please be safe."

Minato crushed The World, doubling his already insane pace "That bitch! She took it way too far I swear that I'll chop her head off." Minato swore as he neared his destination. The place Sakura turned on him, the place where it all began.

…

"It has begun." Igor noted "The battle has begun." Elizabeth clasped her hand onto her chest concentrating "Please be safe Minato."

"Minato will win." Theodore stated "I just know it."

"Yes Minato-sama will win. All hope rests upon him." Margaret silently prayed.

….

"He's gone alone to face her." Mitsuru told everyone who were healed "We can't do anything except pray." She painfully stated.

"Please be safe Minato." Yukari begged.

…

"This starts." Tatsuya noted as he felt a battle coming "Minato do it for us."

"He will I have no doubt." Maya spoke as she clenched Tatsuya's hand.

….

Minato stopped at his destination. He looked around to spot that obnoxious bitch anywhere as as Sakura told she was indeed there, sitting on a rock, her back facing Minato.

Minato felt his vision blur from the anger inside him.

"Alright you backstabbing, begging son of a bitch turn you're ugly face here." Minato screamed at Sakura who slowly turned around to face Minato.

"Hello there love." Sakura send a flying kiss at Minato who clenched his teeth "You took this way too far. " Minato hissed with unimaginable amount of hate "I swear to God that I'll have your head for this."

"I'm gonna tear you apart just like Tatsuya did." Sakura clenched her teeth this time "You will die tonight." Minato shook his head "If I die I'll be taking you with me."

"BASTARD!" Sakura yelled standing up on the rock.

"BITCH!" Minato roared back as the atmosphere shifted around them, everything even the rocks began shaking. A huge battle was about to shake the very core of the place.

Sakura let out a screech so horrible that Minato closed his eyes and shielded his ears from the sound.

Sakura took the chance and charged a Sukukaja at herself and charging at Mianto. She tackled Minato to the ground as the ground shook. Dust scattered everywhere as Sakura rested herself on top of Minato.

She slammed her fist onto Minato who felt he was never hit that bad.

"Hahaha." Sakura laughed as few droplets of blood splattered on her hand. She tried to go for another punch but Minato blocked it this time. Minato let out a horrific roar that made Sakura shake. Pulling her fists to the side, Minato slammed his fist onto her face, throwing her to the side.

Minato immediately stood up and so did Sakura. The two send a ferocious glare at each other.

Minato made a disgusted sound as he wiped her blood on his jacket "You sick piece of scum."

Sakura licked the blood on her hand "The same thing that gave me life." She remarked cryptically but Minato ignored it.

Sakura cleaned the blood on her lips "I will beat you so bad Minato that you will choke and then kiss my feet and beg to me to spare your life." Sakura yelled.

"But before that you'll be dead at my feet." Minato readied himself as his eyes shifted to black.

"COME OUT!" Sakura crushed a card and instantly the whole area froze for a second. A horrifying creature with huge tentacles and jet black body appeared behind Sakura "Let me show you the collective chaos of humanity." The new persona spoke as it let out a horrific roar.

Minato yelled out to the sky "Come forth Thanatos." A huge wave of killing intent and dread erupted from Minato as the death god gave out a horrific roar as if countering Sakura.

"Alright bitch I'm sending you you're baby brother." Sakura shouted to the sky as she broke into a run towards Minato.

"Hamuko watch over me. I'll make you proud." Minato promised as he ran towards Sakura.

The Crawling Chaos and Thanatos gave out a collective roar as the two charged at each other.

* * *

**Finally the big battle is underway. Before this quickly google Nyarlathotep Moon howler form to see what kind of persona Sakura uses. The next chapter will surely be epic, the whole chapter will be a bloody fight with pain taken to the next level. Also everyone please (Guests and non members too) review this! Since I worked very hard (prolly the rare times I completely put my heart into something ) Seeya soon and brace thyself for the battle.**


	60. The Final Battle

**Ehem this is it! I worked all damn day on this and I am truly proud off how this came up. This is my best piece of writing yet (Except the spelling mistakes :D) But yeah I didz it. I'm sure you all will like it.**

**The fight is bloody as hell and alot of cursing involved but ENJOYS.**

* * *

The personas collided with each other, sending a shock wave that shattered the rocks. Upon impact the two disappeared making both of the persona users feel the burnt of the collision.

Minato gritted his teeth and absorbed the shock, plunging head to the oncoming Sakura.

"This is the end." Sakura yelled as she summoned a sword into her hands and brought it down towards Minato.

Minato projected a sword of his own and blocked the hit. Sparks scattered as the two pulled back.

"Finally got my every power eh?" Minato sneered.

"Shut up." Sakura yelled, swinging her blade towards Minato who parried it upwards, leaving her vulnerable for a millisecond. Sensing the chance, Minato kicked Sakura right in the stomach. Sakura screamed but grabbed a hold of Minato's face, she pushed him onto the ground, making his head snap back on the cold ground.

Minato felt pain but his hand shot up, grabbing a fistful of black hair, he yanked it down slamming Sakura's face onto the ground.

Minato immediately stood to his feet and so did Sakura. She rammed her fist onto Minato's stomach making him scream.

"Heh pathetic." Sakura grabbed a hold of Minato's stomach and leg, lifting him up, she threw him to the side.

Minato powered himself with a Sukukaja and rebounded from the throw. Sakura looked on shock as Minato charged in front of her "Heh pathetic." He slammed his knee onto her face, making her stagger back.

'NORN!" Minato crushed the card summoning the three sisters. A viscous tornado formed and launched towards Sakura.

"IO!" She yelled as Minato's eye opened wide, it was Yukari's persona except it was a lot darker. The tornado collided with the persona only making Sakura back away.

Sakura summoned another sword and charged again.

"GAE BOLG" Minato summoned the spear into his hands and plunged it towards Sakura. The black haired girl summoned another sword and crossed them between herself, shielding herself from the spear. Sparks flew as metal collided with metal.

Minato pulled his spear back and did a low swipe with it, throwing Sakura to the ground. Minato jumped up and glowed blue, planning to crush Sakura's ribs from the jump.

"HERMES!" A dark version of Hermes appeared and blasted the air bourne Minato with a flame. Minato lost his concentration and collapsed onto the ground. Minato got back up just in time to block the sword of Sakura with his bare hands. Blood flowed through his hands as he grabbed the blades.

"Hmph." Minato channeled a Tarukaja into his hands and crushed the sword apart, making Sakura back away.

"Impressive." Sakura complimented as Minato healed his battered hands with a Salvation.

"Alright before we go again… Tell me the truth…. Are you really Sakura?" Minato asked and Sakura give a maniacal smile.

"Suppose you deserve the truth now." She laughed coldly "The bitch you fought all this time was a part of." Minato raised his brow "The hell do you mean?"

Sakura laughed again "You never really fought the REAL Sakura because as far as I know, she's just a bitch."

"A bitch who cant even hurt a fly." She sighed.

"Alright Nyarlathotep who the hell are you? How are you here?" Sakura looked at Minato and sneered "Why do you care? Weren't you suppose to behead me?"

"I'll do that soon just like Tatsuya did." Sakura gritted her teeth as a strong gust of wind blew "DON'T REMIND ME OF THEM!"

"I fucking hate persona users." She yelled, she eventually calmed down "Let me tell you a story pig. Years ago when this great phenomena just started." She refereed to the dark hour.

"When this all started. The Kirijo Group gathered kids in the streets and gave them artificial personas." Minato nodded "I know that."

"Well there was a shy little girl named Sakura Tachibana who just visited Japan with her uncle." Sakura smiled "Until the group killed her uncle and kidnapped her for their schemes."

"That old man did this?" Minato asked and Sakura nodded "Using the collective power of the shadows, they reached into the collective unconsciousness." She curled her hand into a fist "Where that bastard Tatsuya and Maya sealed me away."

"What?" Minato couldn't believe it "The Kirijo Group brought you back?" Sakura waved her hand "They didn't exactly intend to do that. They didn't even know I was there."

"Then when it was Sakura's turn they didn't just pull a single persona onto her. No, they repeated the experiment over and over again." She grinned sadistically "On the third, the machine they were using blew to pieces…. That is where I returned."

Minato was silent as he didn't know what to say.

"I was freed but sealed inside her subconsciousness. I couldn't do much but my negativity managed to turn the shy girl into the full blown monster you see now." She pointed to herself.

"THE HELL?" You corrupted her?" Minato shouted and Sakura nodded "Yes I did. I admit this bitch had a lot of will power for ignoring my poison that spread through her body but eventually she scumbled to it."

"No way." Minato muttered.

"I can could only watch as she killed people and robbed banks." She suddenly grinned "That is until the turning point when she licked you're blood."

"The fuck?" Minato shouted and Sakura sighed "Remember the time when I first fought you? When I crushed your ribs and shattered you're shoulder?" She sang like it was a beautiful memory.

"Sakura unwillingly licked you're blood on her hand which finally awakened me." Minato's eye widened in horror "My blood?"

"The blood of a Wild Card with so much mana present it gave me enough power to break away the seal and be once again FREE!" She shouted the last word.

"You're creepy." Minato muttered to himself.

"Then I just played with you all, becoming Hamuko that kicked your right and left, summoning the shadow copies, haunting your dreams… I did that all." Minato gritted this teeth "If Sakura was a part of you? Why didn't you help her before?"

Sakura shrugged "I just wanted to see her beg for help." That sentence right there showed Minato how big of an asshole Nyarlathotep really was.

"You see Wild Card? Sakura is just a vessel, the real fight is between you and me. Whenever I roam around and leave her she becomes a scared little slut." She laughed coldly "Oh how many times she has cried for you to save her."

Minato gritted his teeth "You piece of shit! I'm gonna tear you apart. Let go of her body and fight me man to man." Sakura tapped her chin, as if thinking about it.

"NAH!" She answered back in a split second "You want to meet her? Alright" Suddenly she gave out a girlish scream as her hair started to turn a shade of grey, the hateful face turned into a face of horror and helplessness.

Minato let out a gasp as he saw Sakura completely different "No way. Is she the girl from my dreams?"

Sakura's face showed that she was under a lot of pain. She reached out her arm towards Minato.

"P-Please release me from the t-t-torment" She choked out and Minato looked on in pity. Suddenly her features shifted again into black hair and the same smug face.

"See? Wild Card? She is a part of me so I can't let her go. After I kill you I'll still use her body since it kinda feels like home to me."

"You sick bastard." Minato spat, readying her sword "I might not be able to saver her but I'll kill you and blow you to bits."

Sakura laughed "Like it will be easy." She summoned a sword "Let us begin Wild Card. I'll show you a fate worse than death."

"Bring it you son of a gun." Minato cursed as he dared Sakura to attack "You're my real enemy and let me tell you I have no problem hitting the body of Sakura even if she's the shy one." Minato charged at Sakura who summoned a card.

"Surt!" The fire giant appeared in front on her launching a fireball at Minato who switch to Apollo, blocking and then switched to Parvati.

"Ardhanari." Minato crushed the two cards, engulfing himself with a brilliant flame "CAN YOU DO THIS?" Minato yelled as he tackled Sakura, burning her body with the deadly flame.

Sakura screamed as she blasted Minato with a Bufudyne which made him back off. Minato launched a kick which Sakura caught. She lifted Minato up and slammed him onto a hard rock, nearly breaking his back in half.

Minato screamed in pain as he collided but quickly got back up, grabbing Sakura who tried to charge into him again. Minato caught the leaping Sakura into his arms, he stumbled back but he regained his balance.

Minato grinned as he still had a hold of Sakura who was trying to break free "Eat this." Minato yelled as he turned her around and slammed her spine into the rocks, making her scream. She rested her head against the rock and Minato jumped back and plunged again, driving his boot onto her skull, breaking the rock that was behind her.

"GODS HAND!" Minato summoned Metatron who slammed his fist on the ground. A cloud of thunder cackled as a golden fist came slamming down onto Sakura who despite getting her skull crackled got up.

"NYARLATHOTEP!" She yelled as the monstrous persona appeared above her and caught the golden fist and then unleashed a beam of red flame that instantly vaporized it.

Minato felt a burn up his own arm as the fist disappeared. Sakura sensing the weakness ran towards Minato, punching him right across the face three times.

"You think you can win?" She shoved a Megidola right up his stomach, which sent him flying backwards. Minato slammed against the door which led to the underground basement.

"Darn it." Minato cursed as he felt the pain. He quickly sensed Sakura charging at him. He dodged to the right, narrowly missing her punch which could have cracked his skull.

"You miss." Minato whispered as he shoved Sakura onto the door and summoned a card in front of her face, he punched the card also hitting Sakura in the process making her feel dizzy for a moment.

"HELE!" Minato yelled as the majestic being appeared behind him "Morning Star." Minato yelled as Helel unleashed the deadly attack on point.

A huge explosion ensured which sent Sakura flying back, breaking the door apart. Minato looked inside the underground basement. If this was anyone else the attack would haven reduced him or her to ashes but he could feel it in his veins. Sakura was still alive.

"COME OUT!" Minato yelled but there was no answer, the only way he had was to step inside the basement.

Minato cautiously walked inside. Every one of his step careful sine Sakura could attack from everywhere. Minato stepped inside a room where there were deadly weapons everywhere, swords, spears, daggers all lined up and designed to kill.

Minato barely walked a step until something jumped at him, he barely had time to turn around when someone wrapped her arms around his body and the grip was suffocating.

"Dammit." Minato coughed as Sakura began crushing his ribs.

"THUNDER!" Sakura yelled as her body cackled with electricity. Minato screamed in agony as her body channeled the million volts into him. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even switch to Thor to block it.

"Like it?" Sakura dug her fangs into Minato's shoulder who screamed even louder. The fangs dug deep inside his shoulder, the ribs crushing bearhug and finally the million volts nearly made Minato faint but he tapped into his willpower and finally switched to Thor, freeing himself from the bolt.

"What?" Sakura yelped in shock as Minato powered his way of the bearhug. Minato grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her to the ground. He tightened the grip around her arm as he began to swing her wildly.

He suddenly let go and Sakura slammed against the wall hard. Minato launched a torrent of fire that towards her. She gritted her teeth and switch to Hermes and took off in a run towards Minato. She lifted him off his feet repeatedly slamming him onto the wall multiple times before nailing him onto a bunch of rocks on the ground.

Minato slowly stood up as Sakura grabbed a nearby hammer and decked him on the ribs, making him fall onto the ground again.

"Heh I crushed Mitsuru like this too." She sneered as he raised the hammer to bash him on the skull but Minato immediately shot up and grabbed the hammer.

"Fool." Minato yelled as he forcefully grabbed the hammer and slammed it right onto her face.

"You stuck up bitch." Minato yelled grabbing her by the hair and shirt. He swung her around and then sent her flying into the numerous weapons on the left.

Sakura screamed as the sharp weapons cut her flesh, making blood pour out. Sakura suddenly disappeared making Minato be on his guard.

"Come out." Minato yelled and a voice answered him "Gladly." Sakura jumped from the shadows above and behind her was the same monster… Which was Chaos.

Minato could feel the deadly power nothing could match him except…

"Thanatos." The death god appeared and quickly charged at Chaos slamming him against the wall. The two personas instantly disappeared as Sakura felt the pain.

"Fuck." Sakura cursed as she flew to the ground and Minato caught her again into a carry. Minato quickly crushed The World and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, slowly crushing her ribs.

Minato smile sadistically as he applied more pressure making Sakura screamed louder.

The black haired girl quickly charged up a Megidola into her hands and grinned "Take this pretty boy." Minato charged up a Morning Star into his own hands.

Sakura blasted Minato right in the face while Minato shoved the light attack onto her stomach. Both of them slammed back. Minato smashed against the wall while Sakura flew up and smashed against the roof before she came crashing down.

"Fuck." Minato's whole face was a bloody mess right now, he tried to heal it with a Salvation but quickly had to switch to the offensive as Sakura summoned Nyarlathotep.

"Chaos Wave!" She yelled as the persona charged up something in its mouth. Minato felt the deadly power of the attack, it could rip him apart.

"SATAN" Minato summoned the monstrous entity which towered over him. The red flame around Nyarlathotep's mouth formed into a sphere which was almost ready to be unleashed.

"God's Breath." Minato commanded as Satan roared and released a bluish wave from its mouth.

"NOW!" Sakura yelled as Chaos unleashed the Chaos Wave which was met head on by God's Breath. A few seconds the two attacks collided against each other until a huge explosion ensured.

The power blasted the whole place apart and hit each of them. Minato and Sakura screamed in agony as the basement collapsed onto them.

….

Slowly the debris moved as Minato stood on his feet, his whole body was probably cracked and his face was still bloodied.

Sakura moved herself from the carnage and stared at Minato "You bastard." Minato laughed "I told you. I won't die easily."

"I'll kill you." Sakura screamed as she crushed a card "Gilgamesh." She screamed as the card erupted into shards and mist which formed a tall blonde haired warrior in golden armor.

"Rip him." Gilgamesh held his arm up and suddenly a sort of sun formed behind Sakura and him. Minato blinked as weapons began to crawl out of the extra dimension of sorts.

"FIRE!" Sakura shouted as the million weapons came raining towards Minato.

"ARCHER!" Minato yelled as the silver haired warrior manifested in front of Minato. Quickly projecting twin blades, Archer began shoving the oncoming swords with his two blades.

The assault ended as Archer jumped back and concentrated, summoning hundreds of blades in the air.

"Continuous FIRE!" Minato yelled as the hundreds of weapons rained upon Sakura who quickly launched the same numbers towards the oncoming swords.

The thousands of swords collided against each other, creating smoke and sparks which the two users shielded themselves from.

Thousand of swords lay broken on the ground. Minato and Sakura glared at each other.

Minato projected Archer's twin blade and charged at her. Sakura summoned two blades of her own and met the charge head on.

The two locked blades with each other, parrying the strikes and begging for a opportunity to find a opening and rip the other apart.

Sakura's blade smashed against Minato's own reducing them to dust. Minato blacked away from the multiple slashes as Sakura laughed "You do honestly believe that that faker would match the King of Heroes?"

"You fool!" Minato yelled as he projected his own Lucifer's blade and shattered the blades of Sakura who gasped in surprise.

"This is my arsenal as well." Minato kicked her on the stomach and tried to cleave Sakura who summoned another sword and block.

The two parried each other. Minato smashed the hilt of the blade against Sakura's head while she kneed him in the stomach.

The two kept clashing blades "You think you can win?" Sakura taunted as he swiped Minato who got back up and head butted her hard.

"I CAN!" Minato yelled

"You can't beat me." Sakura dodged the slash and counter attacked which Minato blocked as well "I'm humanity. You can't beat me."

"We won't see until we try." Minato grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the ground, before stomping on her face. Sakura's hand shot up and grabbed Minato's hair, she charged her hand with a Agidyne and slammed it onto his face.

Minato screamed as he backed away, quickly healing his face with a Diarahan, before quickly parrying the next strike from Sakura.

Hundreds of blades were broken and then projected again as Minato and Sakura continued the brutal sword fight to Death. Cussing was normal as the two arch enemies tried hardest to kill each other.

Sakura slammed her sword right onto Minato's shoulder, before sticking it right in. Minato screamed in pain as Sakura screamed in joy "I fucking love your screams."

"You bitch." Minato yelled summoning a sword which was coiled up in a spiral. She slammed the sword right onto Sakura's thigh. The black haired girl screamed in pain as Minato gritted his teeth.

"Explosion." Minato whispered as Sakura's eye opened wide. A bright glow erupted from the blade and exploded. Minato flew backwards because of the force.

"Got you." Minato snickered as the smoke covered everything. The smoke slowly subsided and Sakura emerged, her leg was bloody and her clothes were really torn apart. Minato would normally blush but now wasn't the time for that.

"It's one thing after another eh?" Minato muttered to himself. He was slowly getting tired, even though it was still the dark hour, he felt that the fight was on for hours. While he was powerful he wasn't invincible.

Minato got up from his crouching position and looked at Sakura "Enjoyed that?" Sakura started screaming "YOU BASTARD!" Minato shook his head "I told you, the only thing you can do is scream and curse."

"I'll kill you!" She yelled as her body glowed blue. Minato gritted his teeth and crushed The World, powering himself even more.

"Helel." Minato summoned the angel who was ready.

"Nyarlathotep." Sakura yelled as the monster appeared and transformed into black mist, launching itself and Hele, tearing its naked body apart.

Minato screamed in pain but was silenced by Sakura's fist. She grabbed a fistful of blue hair and yanked Minato towards the ground.

"You can't beat Chaos." Minato stood up and grabbed her fists into his hands "SHUT UP!" The two locked hands and tried to overpower each other. Minato although tired, slowly began to crush Sakura's hands which she was utterly shocked about.

"I won't let you have you're way with things." Minato yelled as he brutally crushed her fingers in half, making her scream.

"THOR!" Minato summoned The Norse God and lightning rained down from the sky. Sakura dodged each bolt and tackled Minato to the ground, punching him on the face. Minato heel kicked Sakura right on the head, shaking her off.

Sakura charged her fist with a Ziodyne and tired to aim it towards his throat but Minato dodged and slammed his knee right up her stomach. Sakura let out a monstrous scream as Minato blasted her back with a Megido.

Sakura quickly bit Minato right on the neck, filling her teeth with blood. Minato pulled her by the hair and smashed his knuckle right on her face, making her back away.

"You vampire." Minato cursed as he wiped the blood of his neck. Sakura licked his blood, utterly disgusting him. Minato was panting hard as he felt dangerously low on spiritual energy.

"Getting tired?" Sakura sneered "Unlike you I have unlimited mana." She charged forward, hitting Minato on the face with her fist. Minato backed away, he was feeling really tired. Sakura grabbed him by the hair "That all?" She taunted before kicking him in the throat.

Minato coughed out blood as he summoned a flame around her hand "Say goodbye." She launched a hand charged Chaos Wave right onto Minato's body.

Minato felt his very soul being ripped apart. He screamed in pain as he blasted back, landing on the ground away from her.

"He's still alive." Sakura felt annoyed, not only Minato overpowered and bested her, he was still alive after taking her most powerful attack.

Minato slowly got up, his body was drained. Sakura shook her head "Annoying pig. This will end you." She summoned Nyarlathotep who prepared another Chaos Wave.

Minato could barely stand when the wave blasted him head on. Minato's life slowly began to flash in his eyes as Sakura's menacing laugh echoed everwhere.

Slowly Minato felt his whole body burning under the deadly attack.

"MINATO!" Fuuka cried out as she saw Minato dropping to a knee.

"Minato! Please." Elizabeth begged as she sobbed.

"Is…. This….. The ….End?" Minato asked himself as his vision slowly blackened as if slowly plunging into Abyss.

"Is this how I'm gonna die?" He asked himself as he felt his heart about to burst.

"She will….. kill them all." Sakura laughed louder, knowing that she had won.

"I lost?" Minato nearly cried at the thought "I failed everyone?" Suddenly something warm engulfed him momentarily shielding him from the scorching pain of the wave.

"My friends…. Will die?" Minato asked himself… He shook his head "I can't let them die… I won't fail, I promised her and Senpai." Minato's vision slowly returned as he felt the weight of the responsibility upon him.

His own words echoed inside his mind "I'm not alone they are behind me every second." Minato's eyes opened wide as he felt his strength slowly returning.

"I'm not alone!" Minato said to himself.

"What the?" Sakura asked herself as she saw Minato standing in the open fire. Minato curled his hand into a fist "I promised never to lose! I won't lose ! Losing isn't an option. YOU HEAR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!? I'M NOT ALONE!" Minato yelled out the last words as his body was engulfed by a brilliant while light.

"COME OUT!" Minato yelled as he felt a monstrous burst of power swelling inside him. He locked his eyes on Sakura who was literally shaking at the display. Minato ran through the Chaos Wave and right onto Sakura.

Minato could feel a white bodied persona with red eyes behind his back, powering him up. Minato charged at the nexus of the attack and appeared in front of her face. He suddenly grinned sadistically.

"You're dead." He summoned two cards and crushed them instantly.

"ARMAGEDDON!" Minato yelled as Helel and Satan roared in power. Sakura started shaking as Minato aimed her hand onto her face.

"FIRE!" Minato yelled as the two personas exploded into a bright flame, blasting Sakura on point blank range. Armageddon overtook the Chaos Wave and blasted Sakura who screamed in complete agony.

A huge ball of fire suddenly exploded at the impact, pushing Minato away from the radius.

"He survived it." Mitsuru cried as Minato stood up in the battleground, eyeing the carnage that happened.

The explosion ended as Sakura painfully got up. Minato looked at her and laughed "You thought I died eh?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she stared at the bloodied but smiling face of Minato.

"That's it? Chaos? NyarIjustgotmyasskicked?" Minato taunted Sakura as she staggered back to her feet. She couldn't hold it any longer, she took a deep breath and shouted to the sky.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU." She yelled surprising Minato. Suddenly Nyarlathotep appeared behind her and roared. Black mist started coming out from the surroundings, which Nyarlathotep soaked all in.

"Dammit." Minato yelled "He's powering up even more." Minato cursed. He looked at the sight the persona was growing even bigger and looked ready to kill.

Minato summoned Thanatos who stood defiant…. But for the first time, Minato felt his energy will not be enough.

"What do I do?" Minato panicked as Nyarlathotep was almost reaching his full power.

"HAHA! See this? You can beat the collective humanity." Sakura and Nyarlathotep said in unison.

"You will die! Nothing can counter this." Minato panicked "What can I do? I have to save The World." His eyes opened wide "The World?" During the time he acquired The World, he had used it countless time to power his persona… But he never used it on Thanatos. That combination had suicide written all over it.

Minato smirked "Kamikazi it is." He summoned the arcane and silently prayed for his safety as Thanatos was behind him.

"I call upon thee World." Minato shouted to the sky crushing the card. Thanatos roared as he was engulfed by a bright golden glow. Minato felt the maddening power rushing into his head, it was just too much. He clutched his head in pain as Thanatos roared even louder.

"Ha..ha.." Minato grabbed a hold of himself and stood up, looking at Thanatos who was powered up way more than before.

"Nice try! But that won't save you." Sakura yelled as Chaos roared, signaling that the attack was complete.

"Bring any persona you want. I'll crush it." Sakura and Nyarlathotep spoke together.

"Death triumphs all." Minato and Thanatos spoke in unison "IT IS ABSOLUTE!" Nyarlathotep roared in reply as it charged towards the two.

"This is the final hour." Sakura screamed as she took off in a run.

"I'm counting on you Thanatos." The death god screamed in reply, grabbing its blood stained sword and charging at The Crawling Chaos.

Minato ran towards the scene "I will win this."

Thanatos blocked the arms of Nyarlathotep with his sword. The two colliding creating another shockwave that almost sent the persona users back, but the two endured it and dropped to there knees as the two personas continued the struggled.

"How can this be?" Nyarlathotep asked in confusion as Thanatos matched him. Minato suddenly stood up, he was at the peak of his power but still had a little bit of reserve left.

"This is the Wild Card." Minato summoned another card.

"What?" Sakura panicked. Minato crushed the card "Come forth!" Orpheus, his second persona emerged from Minato and flew up towards the two behemoths struggling.

"NOW!" Minato yelled as Orpheus grabbed the lyre and slammed in onto Nyarlathotep's head, momentarily distracting him.

"THANATOS! NOW!" Minato commanded as Thanatos gave out the loudest roar yet, he overtook Nyarlathotep in the struggle. The Crawling Choas slammed onto the ground with Thanatos overpowered him.

"KILL IT!" Minato yelled as Thanatos viciously snapped the neck of Nyarlathotep is half, before driving the huge sword right onto the chest area, horribly jerking it away, tearing away the flesh.

Nyarlathotep and Sakura screamed in agony as Thanatos ripped the throat out, making green blood gush out.

"NO!" Sakura yelled but was silenced by Minato tackling her onto the ground "I'm sorry to the real Sakura." Minato whispered as he charged his hands up with a powercharge and began to pound the puppet of Nyarlathotep into a pulp, horribly beating her senseless.

Minato walked off Sakura as Thanatos completely annihilated Nyarlathotep who was barely recognizable. Nyarlathotep slowly disappeared back into Sakura's psyche painfully.

Sakura was almost dead as she tried to stand up but collapsed again. She coughed out blood onto the ground as Minato kept standing.

"You defeated me." Sakura choked out as she supported herself on the rock "Even I can't summon myself anymore." Minato glared at him "Like I said in the end I win." He summoned two cards preparing himself for Armageddon.

Sakura suddenly laughed "Oh really? I'll be dead for a year and be reformed again. You humanity calls me so I cannot die. However if you do fire that attack, this bitch will die… The one who was just a puppet." Minato clenched his teeth as he realized that Sakura was never the real enemy for him.

She laughed again "Come on Wild Card." Sakura taunted "Fire that and kill the innocent girl who's psyche was locked inside for years." Minato hesitated…. He couldn't do this.

"You won but lost at the same time." Sakura laughed. Minato look on helpless…. Until something caught his eye. A blue butterfly was flying towards Minato.

Sakura glared darkly at it. The butterfly rested itself on Minato's shoulder, beating its wings.

"Philemon?" Sakura hissed as Minato closed his eyes, suddenly a warm feeling flowed through his broken body.

"I know." Minato whispered as the butterfly disappeared. Minato opened his eyes with a smile "All right! One stone and two birds." He took a deep breath and a bright circle exploded from the place he was standing.

"Alright Sakura you're going to get it!" Minato yelled as he summoned three cards into the palms of his hands.

He crushed them sending a brilliant light everywhere.

"Grand Cross?" Elizabeth said in awe as even Igor was shocked.

The summoning knocked Minato back to his feet and he swore that his heart skipped beating for a few seconds. He staggered back with a bright glow around him and behind him were two personas. Apollo and Artemis.

Sakura literally started shaking at the power. Minato rotated his hand in a circular pattern and created a brilliant light that was somehow stitched on the air. Apollo and Artemis disappeared and the circle erupted with bright light in the center.

Minato smirked as Sakura started to get "No stop." She pleaded and Minato turned serious "I told you I win."

"NO.." Sakura backed away "Smile you son of a bitch." Minato pointed his hands towards Sakura as the circle glowed even brighter.

"GRAND CROSS!" Minato yelled with all his might as a brilliant red light erupted from the circle that was in the air. Sakura screamed as she fruitlessly tried to cross her arms but the light engulfed her, making her scream even louder.

"AHHH." Sakura suddenly levitated into the air almost 30 feet. She screamed again and this time it was demonic. Minato collapsed onto the ground, virtually having no energy right now.

* * *

Elizabeth collapsed onto the ground, sweating but with a proud smile on her face "Minato-sama did it." She cried in joy.

"I knew it." Theodore smiled brightly while Margaret wiped a tear away "I knew he could do it. He saved us all." Igor suddenly had his huge grin back "Truly extraordinary."

* * *

Fuuka and Mitsuru began to sob, making everyone shiver.

"W-What happened?" Yukari dared ask and Mitsuru screamed in reply "He did it!" She cried as everyone took a minute to soak the news in.

"THAT'S MINATO!" Junpei cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"I knew Minato could do it." Yukari began to sob as well.

"Lets go!" Akihiko cheered and everyone nodded running out of the dorm.

* * *

Minato watched from the ground as a black wave of energy exploded from Sakura who's hair slowly turned silver. She screamed even louder as a faceless demon started separating from her. A final scream and the dark energy disappeared. The real, helpless Sakura fell from 30 feet.

Minato despite being spent and injured ignored the pain and ran towards the point, catching Sakura in his arms who was passed out. Her hair was silver and her normally hate stricken face was peaceful.

Minato sighed as he looked upto see Nyarlathotep slowly disappearing into black mist.

"Being sealed away gain..Tsk." He suddenly did something that surprised Minato "Well done..Wild Card. I hate you but you've earned my respect." With that he totally vanished into air.

Minato started coughing, he slowly rested Sakura on the ground and channeled a Hearfelt prayer at her. The extraction of Nyarlathotep had surprisingly healed most of her injuries.

Minato collapsed to his knees and coughed out blood, his soul was at his lowest, probably from using the two huge attacks back to back.

Sakura suddenly opened her gray eyes, she groaned as if rudely awakened. She eyed the surrounding and shot straight up. There was carnage everywhere, blood was present in vast quantity, there were a million broken blades, a lot of craters in the ground, the underground basement was no long there.

Someone coughing drew her attention, she looked to see a barely alive Minto who's face was bloodied and his uniform torn.

"M-Minato?" Sakura choked out alerting Minato to her awakening.

Minato looked at her with his half closed eyes and let out a laugh. He was spent, even a weak punch from Sakura could knock him out right now.

Sakura stood up and so did Minato, the two stared at each other before Minato smiled and Sakura nearly busted into tears.

Minato picked up a broken sword and handed it to Sakura who shakingly took it. Minato coughed out some blood as he looked at her "Kill me if you want to." Sakura's eyes opened wide as Minato closed his own and his legs gave away.

He fell to the ground slowly but Sakura caught him before he could fell. She carefully rested him onto the ground before frantically shaking him "MINATO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She shook him awake but Minato didn't move an inch.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed as she tried her luck again "I beg of you wake up!" She screamed but again…. There was no response.

She hugged Minato who was passed out "Please wake up." She continued crying her eyes out as Minato slipped into sleep.

* * *

**There you have it! In a sense Minato since the 5th full moon was fighting Nyarly all along. Sakura never matched up to him that was Nyarly. Anyway any non p2 fan can wiki read Jun's story which kinda gave me a idea (Although it is vastly altered) I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it for you guys.**

**A few notes.**

**Yes grand gross requires more than 3 personas but I kinda changed it since there is no way Minato could summon 5 of them and why did I chose grand cross and Apollo Artemis? Well I kinda gave a nod to the protags of p2.**

**The white figure that momentarily appeared was Messiah. The ultimate persona helps :D**

**Sakura's past was greatly altered she was just supposed to be flavor of the month but by playing p2 again I decided on adding nyarly and she was the vessel.**

**Review the hell out it please! Any questions? PM me good day to all...**


	61. Chapter 61

**So after the finger wrecking battle another chapter :D Thank you everyone for the reviews! Glad you liked the fight. So this is a question for you guys what about Sakura now? Should she just go away? For join SEES? (No impact on the story, she'll just be there for another help of sorts.) So tellme personally I think she should go away but I'm not sure so I'd like it if you guys can tell me! :D **

**Enjoy this one! A bit of assurance to MeowMeow :D**

**Blac: I kinda wanted to do that but scrapped it since from what I have seen only Avalon can overpower EA.**

**Zombie : Thanks alot! :D**

**Ren : Taken reference eh? :D Well lets see what People Power has to say.**

**Michelle : Hehe! God? I'm not sure but still thank you glad to see all of you enjoyed the fight and bingo on the fact. Minato was fighting nyarly all along.**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Sakura shook Minato whose breathing went haywire. The battle finally ended, the whole place was blown apart with blood at every step.

"Please." Sakura begged, her gray eyes opened wide as the recurring dream flashed in her mind.

"He saved me and… died?" She asked herself but quickly shook her head "Minato! Minato!" She frantically shook Minato whose breathing was really shallow now.

"Don't slip! PLEASE!" She screamed as she pumped his chest up and Minato ended up coughing blood.

"Someone! Anyone!?" She screamed out for help…. But it was the dark hour. She looked down at Minato, the boy she fought over half the year was at his most defenseless right now, she could easily kill her.

"No that's in the past. I won't let him slip." Sakura swore "Please I beg of you. Don't leave me after you saved me."

SEES came running towards the scene. Everyone except Mitsuru and Fuuka told a minute to soak the carnage around them. Mitsuru's frantically looked around to see Minato lying next to a silver haired girl.

"Minato!" Mitsuru cried running towards him. She took Minato into her arms and looked at Sakura with a glare "You did this didn't you?" Sakura froze, waving her arms "No I swear… I didn't."

"This is all you're fault." Yukari came running to them "You bitch." She slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura busted into tears as her cheek stinged from the slap.

"You're are crying now? After what you put Minato and us through?" Yukari gritted her teeth and grabbed her by the hair.

"No please! I didn't mean it. That was HIM! I never wanted to harm you." Sakura pleaded as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Like I believe y—" Yukari was about to slap her again but Fuuka spoke up "She's not the one Yukari-chan." The brunette looked at her "She was just a vessel." Fuuka answered as he crouched down to Minato's level.

"Dude?" Junpei asked horrified as Minato's expression changed into a painful one. Minato began screaming out in pain, twisting his body.

"Minato!" Akihiko touched Minato's shoulder and felt a burn, he drew his hand back "No good. He's burning like a fire."

"AHHH." Minato screamed out in agony, scaring the living hell out of everyone.

"Minato hold on." Mitsuru pleaded as Minato gritted his teeth, his body raised up a few centimeters and slammed back onto the ground.

"Lets go back to the dorm." Mitsuru ordered, barely keeping her tears back. She looked at Sakura "You're coming with us."

Sakura shakily nodded and got up "I swear I didn't mean any of this."

"We know." Aigis answered as she lifted Minato up, he was burning but Aigis didn't care about that "I no longer sense the malicious intent from you." Sakura looked down "I'm sorry everyone."

"No time. Let's move." Mitsuru commanded.

…

"Did I do it?" Minato asked himself as he stood in an endless void "I defeated Nyarlathotep and saved them?" He smiled "Yes! I did this.."

"Minato!" The crying voices of his team mates called out to him.

"I don't care if I die right now." Minato smiled "I finally protected everyone." He suddenly fell onto the ground "I did it." He chuckled "…..Finally."

He slowly began fading into the darkness below him "Heh! I don't care come and get me Death." Minato chuckled as he slowly plunged down.

"MINATO!" Someone shouted as Minato's body slowly went lower and lower. The hand that was about to sink into the abyss was grabbed by someone.

…..

"NO! He's not breathing." Fuuka sobbed.

"Please get up." Yukari sobbed as Minato's breathing went haywire again.

"He's clinically dead." Aigis choked as everyone's heart nearly stopped.

"NO! He can't die." Junpei yelled out "He just can't. He's Minato."

"Heal him!" Akihiko yelled as Yukari and Mitsuru tried their luck again.

"…..No." Sakura sobbed from the side "He…. Can't."

….

"Minato!" Minato suddenly experienced a harsh pull and like a reflex he took a deep breath. He felt the void around him vanish and to be replaced by blue.

He opened his eyes to see wet golden eyes staring at him. Minato opened his eyes completely.

"Ugh Eliz.." Minato could barely complete that sentence when someone tackled him out of the chair, enveloping him into a hug.

"Elizab-" Minato was about to tell the silver haired girl to give him some space but he realized that Elizabeth wasn't a blonde "MARGARET?" Minato's eyes opened wide in horror, the always professional Margaret was hugging him.

Minato despite having a cracked body blushed "M-Margaret?" He could barely say anything else before someone tackled him again.

"Ugh." Minato groaned as the severely injured body of his protested to the sudden tackle. Minato blushed as someone began showering him with kisses.

Elizabeth began smooching Minato all over his face "You did it." She cried. Minato dumbly nodded but then screamed, a few of his bones crackled completely.

Elizabeth and Margaret released him as Minato sighed in relief, he tried to get up but collapsed again. He got up again and was about to fall until Elizabeth caught him.

"You've done a lot Minato." Elizabeth gave the brightest smile and slowly rested Minato on the chair. Igor was sitting opposite to Minato. The huge ominous grin back on his face.

Minato looked at Theo who was smiling "I hope you're not gonna tackle me." Theodore smiled "Of course not but I truly thank you for what you have done."

Minato sighed as he replayed the brutal fight in his head "I almost died." Minato thought as he thought about the Chaos Wave nearly killing him.

"I thank you everything Master Minato." Igor actually bowed at Minato who painfully waved his arm "It's okay Igor, its because of you guys I could defeat him." Minato smiled at all of them.

"You were so awesome." Elizabeth cried, adopting a street girl accent "Seriously." Minto chuckled and turned to Margaret "Heck I didn't know you hugged Marge."

Margaret blushed "I was just too grateful." Minato nodded "It's okay… What happened exactly? After I saved Sakura, I remembered being plunging into a void."

"You're heart nearly stopped beating." Elizabeth informed "And all of your bones were cracked not to mention the spiritual energy was totally gone making you're body shut down." Elizabeth winced "I'm glad I was about to heal you."

"Yeah thanks Liz." Minato thanked.

"No thank you. You saved us all, even though I am still stronger than you…. You still protected me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Glad I came to your help." Minato smiled back. Truth be told his whole body was still shattered "I need to go." Minato closed his eyes "I'll take a treat from you guys later."

Elizabeth giggled while everyone laughed. Minato's vision began to fade….

….

"I say we admit her to jail." Yukari hissed as she glared at Sakura who was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes! Do it I deserve it! Punish me all you want." Sakura sobbed and Yukari was about to hit her again until…

"Nobody is punishing anyone…" A weak voice called out. Sakura's heart nearly stopped as she removed her silver hair from her eyes.

Minato was awake although he looked barely alive. Everyone looked on in shock and awe as Minato struggled to get up from the couch.

"You're…." Yukari started.

"Alive…?" Mitsuru finished, Minato could barely blink before SEES came running towards him. The force of the tackle knocked him on the couch again as everyone got involved in sort of a group hug.

"You're alive." Yukari cried, hugging Minato tightly.

"Man you did it again." Junpei cheered.

"You saved us all Minato-san." Aigis gave the widest grin ever. Minato despite being injured smiled back "Yeah for you guys…. But back off I'm totally crushed right now." Everyone backed away as Minato sighed in relief..

"Minato…" Sakura's voice reached Minato's ears as he looked at her. Her gray eyes were wet and dry tears etched onto her pale skin…. She actually looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry.." Sakura spoke in a whisper but Minato understood it "I'm so sorry." She started crying again.

"I nearly killed you." She started to walk towards him.

Minato didn't utter a single word and collapsed on the couch again, making everyone worry.

"He's alright." Fuuka spoke after examining Minato "He's just recovering his spiritual energy now." Everyone sighed in relief.

"We finally did it." Mitsuru thought to herself "We finally defeated the root of all evils." She turned towards the group "We'll have a meeting once Minato recovers." She turned towards Sakura who was weeping "You'll stay here."

"I'm sorry.." Sakura sobbed again, clearly the horrible moments of pain she inflicted upon SEES was too much to bear "Mitsuru-san you have to believe me! Nyarlathotep controlled me! I never hated you guys." She frantically began yelling until Mitsuru placed a hand on her shoulder "We know… Rest for now Sakura." She slowly nodded and walked behind Mitsuru.

Minato had the strangest dream ever. He was standing in white, hugging Hamuko who looked really happy. Hamuko kissed him on the forehead and suddenly everything disappeared. Minato stood in a black tunnel of sorts. He had this dream for ten years now ever since the accident. Every time he would mindlessly walk through the tunnel. This time he saw a light in the end. He ran towards the end and looked at the blinding flash of light.

"Welcome to the end Messiah." A horrifying voice came from behind. Minato turned around to see a horrifying creature crawling towards him. The body was hideously deformed and his face had the broken mask of Thanatos.

The creature crawled and then suddenly leaped up towards Minatp pinning him to the ground.

"Death awaits you." The creature spoke, sending a shiver up Minati's spine.

"Get off." Minato kicked the creature on the chest, shaking it off. Minato crushed a card of Helel…. But nothing happened.

"The fearlessness, the power enough to beat a god." The creature spoke as Minato fruitlessly tried to summon another persona to no avail.

"You're a Wild Card because of me…Accept me." The creature growled and Minato shook his head "I'm here because I never gave up."

"LIES!" The creature hissed with a venomous tone, jumping at Minato again. For a moment everything for Minato changed, the dread he had not experienced for 10 years returned to his head.

"Sis.." Minato began shaking as he slid out. The creature roared as Minato woke up on his bed, sweating profusely.

"Questions from Sakura." Minato thought as he slowly got up "The wounds aren't healing that well." He mused and then winced from the burn on his foot.

"What was that dream?" Minato asked "Messiah? I kinda heard that name before." Minato thought hard but then shrugged "I defeated that Chaos so this was just my brain acting up… I killed the all evils so I'm pretty sure nobody can top that." With that he grinned "Yeah everything will be fine."

"Death.. 13… Arcana." Aigis's software went haywire as she nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

"Who am I?" Ryoji looked at his hands "The Bridge."

"Nothing can stop me now." Minato thought to himself. Unknown to him something way terrifying than Nyarlathotep was awaiting him now… It had been months since Death walked the earth.

"The fall?" Ryoji asked himself as a headache creeped in.

"Anything that comes I'll rip it apart." Minato smiled "I'm invincible."

* * *

**So tell me what I should do with Sakura? Okay seeya guys later! Oh and ARC 2 begins now :D**


	62. End of Arc 1

**Alright so you guys chose that Sakura should join SEES? Welp a new social link for Minato then. Enjoyes everyone and thanks a whole bunch for the 300 reviews :DD You guys are awesome!**

**Alright so Arc 1 is officially finished now since Sakura tells everything here. Thoughts? Questions? Review or PM me ! **

**Oh and a bit of help! I usually plan the battle scenes ahead of time so I need help. I plan on Minato fighting the Avatar but the main problem is... I have a different plan in mind which is to shrink him to Minato's height maybe a bit more.**

**If you guys want to see a small battle with Minato being Jerry the Mouse then tell me to keep Avatar's height the same it was in the game. The battle will be mostly skipped and straight onto the death arcana.**

**If you guys want to see a huge back and forth, gory match between Death vs Minato then chose then chose the shrunken Avatar. He wont fall in strength not at all, just a little so that Minato can pound him with his fist. **

**So chose! Thank you! :D**

* * *

SEES was seated in the fourth floor. Everyone was agitated and their eyes were fixed on the silver haired girl Sakura Tachibana.

The once hateful Sakura was fidgeting on the couch, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Yukari was glaring at her since the minute she arrived here while Mitsuru looked passively at her. Everyone was waiting the arrival of the blue haired leader.

"Minato wait." Junpei's pleading voice came from the outside.

"Screw this." Minato shouted. The door slammed open to reveal Minato wrapped in bandages, probably Junpei was trying to carry Minato into the room.

"I don't like piggyback rides." Minato huffed as he entered in.

"At least some support." Junpei groaned as he slammed the door close. Minato eyed the places he could sit. The spot to Yukari was open and Mitsuru occupied the single couch. Minato smirked and sat next to Sakura who quickly tensed up.

Minato stared at Sakura who weakly stared back. The two arch enemies looked at each other. Months ago there was nothing but hate but this time it was pity from Minato and sorrow from Sakura who was holding her tears back.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized for the millionth time as she busted into tears, burying her face into Minato's shirt.

"I remember you! I still remember you." She bawled on his chest. Minato closed his eyes. A torrent of painful and hateful memories replayed in his mind.

'You saved me years ago! And again this time." She continued sobbing.

"I wanted to thank you but I ended up giving you so much pain." Her voice was full of sorrow and guilt.

"You can kill me if you want to. I deserve it." Minato raised her head up and wiped her tears away with a thumb.

"It's okay." He whispered as she slightly calmed down "I won't hurt you."

"But what happened in the last months?" She choked out. Sakura winced as she remembered beating Minato senseless at the northen area of Iwatodai months ago.

"How I backstabbed you." Minato shook his head "That was Nyarlathotep." He calmly answered.

"Tachibana." Mitsuru called out to her and Sakura focused her attention on her "Yes Mitsuru-san?" Such gratitude was considered impossible from the 'Other' Sakura.

"Please tell us what exactly happened to you." Mitsuru questioned and Sakura withdrew from the hug.

She looked down, barely controlling her tears. She was silent for a few minutes.

"What he said was true… I'm not from here, I used to live in London." She kept staring at the ground "I only visited with my uncle here since my mom is half Japanese."

"What the Kirijo group did…." Mitsuru weakly questioned. She never liked hearing the things that her grandfather did.

"Yes we were just going to a festival when some men in black stabbed my uncle and took me away." Yukari let out a small gasp.

"I was thrown into a cell where other kids were present as well." She looked up "Once every night a child would be tested for persona and none of them returned…. Except Takaya and the others." Minato still didn't forget they were alive.

Sakura let out a chuckle "When it was my time… I actually controlled the power quite well…. So they did the painful experiment two times again." Yukari let out a gasp.

"First time I got Surt next time I got Bloody Orpheus… The third time was HIM."

"Nyarlathotep." Minato whispered.

"The entire machine was blown apart and I went into Cardiac Arrest… but they still tossed me for dead."

Mitsuru felt her heart finding its way to her throat.

"Luckily I survived and then it all began. The haunting voice was always speaking in my head urging me to commit sin."

"Then the explosion occurred. I was able to get out but I had nowhere to go." Sakura clenched her hands "My uncle was dead and I had no money with me.. and then he was haunting me all along."

"I just tried to ignore it but that didn't matter. I worked at hotels for money and sometime I had to take pills to numb my brain so that his voice would no longer haunt me."

Fuuka was close to crying.

"My dreams were no different. Horrible nightmares and nothing else." She then started crying silently "One day, I accidentally burned the hotel down, the owners gave me a harsh beating and then tossed me aside…. I was just this close to breaking down."

"That is when the other me took control." Sakura sobbed "I couldn't control it, my hair and eyes turned black and the real me was locked inside my psyche."

Everyone was moved by her story and from the way she described it… that was indeed true.

"I could only watch as the new me killed people and robbed banks. Then I met Takaya and Strega, agreeing to join them." She slammed her fist on the couch "I did a lot of bad stuff."

"But then.." She warmly embraced Minato, surprising everyone "I still remembered that you saved me… so seeing you again made me fight her a bit."

"The burst of sorrow was from you?" Yukari asked and Sakura nodded "Yes but still I couldn't win control… and I still ended up hurting you."

"I tried hard, so much to regain control but Nyarlathotep was so strong."

She bawled again, breaking away from Minato "I'm sorry." She pulled on her hair "I put you all through a lot of pain and yet he still saved me… while nearly killing himself."

"I don't even deserve to talk to you guys.. but thank you I cant repay the debt you guys especially Minato did for me… I'm free from HIM."

"I'M SO SORRY!" She screamed and then collapsed onto the ground, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Pounding the floor with her knuckles.

Mitsuru got up and walked towards her, crouching down to her position, everyone's eyes widened as Mitsuru hugged Sakura like a mother was consoling her child.

"It's alright." Sakura sobbed into her shoulder "What you did was still magnificent… resisting the world's evil for so long." Minato smiled and bent down as well "I forgive you Sakura."

"R-Really?" Sakura weakly asked.

"Yes.." Minato smiled back at his once arch enemy "What you did was none of you're fault…. Yet you still managed to fight that bastard."

'Thank y-you." Sakura sobbed but gave a little smile "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's alright." Mitsuru answered "I'm sorry for what The Group did to you… it was never your fault in the first place."

"Please don't blame yourself for that." Sakura answered back. She stood up and bowed to everyone "I apologize for everything." Sakura was instantly hugged by Yukari this time, utterly shocking her.

'We forgive you." The rest replied in unison. Sakura cried again but this time of joy "You are such wonderful people."

"Heh she's no different from years ago." Minato chuckled, remembering the polite silvrette from years ago.

"Sakura." Mitsuru asked and she facer the redhead with a smile… Probably the first real smile since they met her.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do now? If you want to back to London that can be easily arranged, I will personally aid you there." Sakura went quiet for a moment. Minato also noticed that the scar on her cheek was no longer there.

"She's a hottie now." Minato and obviously Junpei thought at the same time.

"If you guys don't mind…. Can I ask a big favor?" Mitsuru smiled "Not at all."

After a long silence, Sakura spoke "….. I want to join you again."

"What?" Minato asked aloud "After all that pain you still want to fight?"

Sakura looked at him "I will return to London… but not this way." She looked up, her eyes full of determination "I will end the dark hour and then walk away with my head held high."

Mitsuru chuckled at her words "I admire that… Welcome aboard…. The real Sakura Tachibana."

"Yeah make yourself at home." Yukari cheerfully added.

"Thank you once again.." She scratched the back of head "You should have kicked me out of the dorm… but I'm in your debt."

"Nah let's just forget about the last few months." Minato added "I was never fighting you remember.. I barely know the real Sakura… The alter ego was a bitch no offense." Sakura smiled "I won't argue with that."

"Yeah but you're NEW now, so lets bury the past and work towards a better future." Sakura smiled again "I will give my heart and soul to help you people. I will repay the debt." Suddenly a bright light exploded from her, making everyone shield their eyes.

"I am Vivian of the Lust Arcana my other self." A voice echoed from within her and then the light disappeared.

"…This is my true persona?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Yup." Minato chuckled.

"Welp, we have another girl joining in." Junpei grinned and Sakura weakly smiled.

"Don't get the wrong ideas Stupei." Yukari yelled and everyone laughed.

"I'll put the past behind me once and for all." Sakura swore to herself as everyone got a smile on their faces.

"But." Junpei added "I don't want to sound rude… but the Other Sakura was quite notorious in Iwatodai." Everyone remembered the crimes that she did commit "Won't people turn you in?" He sounded sorrowful.

"It won't be a problem." Minato added in "She's barely recognizable." Minato pointed towards her "Look the silver hair and eyes, not to mention she's a lot less bulky." Everyone nodded at his words, she indeed looked different, her features also changed a bit.

"She's really hot now." Minato smirked and Sakura blushed "And her bust kinda increased." Sakura blushed madly while Mitsuru grabbed Minato's ear harshly.

"Minato Arisato.. HOW DARE YOU?"

"Ow.. its kinda true ya know." Minato winced but answered. Mitsuru huffed and released her grip.

"That bastard sure did a number on split personality." Minato yelled and everyone snickered.

"Well that aside welcome back Sakura." Minato smiled.

"Thank you Minato." She smiled back.

"You'll be staying here with us now.. so please make yourself at home." Mitsuru advised.

"Everyone meeting dismissed." Minato stated cheerfully "You'll be staying next to Yukari." Sakura nodded with a smile.

….

Minato laid on his bed, thinking about Sakura's words earlier "So Nyarlathotep did that all? I was basically fighting him in the form of her?" He sighed "I can't help but feel sorrow for her… even though the stuff she did."

Someone knocked on his door and Minato answered "Come in." The door slowly opened and Sakura came in.

"Um. Hello Minato-kun." Sakura nervously stated as she walked in his room. Minato blushed as she realized that the night gown she was wearing barely covered her thighs.

"Hello Sakura." Minato answered back "Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to have a word with you." She answered and Minato got up, petting his bed. Sakura nervously walked towards him.

"…."

"….."

"You're not angry with me?" Sakura asked after a long silence and Minato sighed "If I'm angry at someone its Nyarlthotep."

"But still what I did to you.." She grasped his shoulder where she once stabbed a blade. Minato gave a reassuring squeeze "That was Chaos not you." Sakura sighed "….I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Minato asked and she took a deep breath "….I.."

"Hm?" Minato rose a brow.

'I love you." Sakura stated and Minato blushed. Meanwhile in the inside of Minato's mind.

"Pimp. Pimp. Pimp." Alice repeated cheerfully.

"Silence woman." Thanatos snarled.

Sakura chuckled "Must be difficult to believe that coming from a girl who you fought to death only a day ago."

"That wasn't you." Minato regained his composure. Sakura leaned in closer "Then I really love you…. For what you did." Minato blushed as Sakura came closer.

Minato blushed madly as Sakura gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I never really forgot how you saved me." She leaned even closer. Minato leaned closer as well…. Until their lips clashed.

They had kissed before but under horrible circumstances, but this time it was nothing like that. Minato nearly moaned as Sakura ran her hands through his blue hair.

She broke the kiss and pushed him back gently.

"Minato-kun." She whispered.

"This seems familiar." Minato sighed inside.

"I know you love Mitsuru-san… but just for tonight… think of only me." Sakura spoke softly.

"Dammit the third time already." Minato groaned inside. He was sure Mitsuru and the girls were out to buy the new furniture for Sakura.

"Not a word." Minato warned and Sakura nodded "One day I'll clear all my sins and make you fall in love with me." Minato could feel the love coming out from her.

"No surprise." Minato sighed inside again.

….

Minato spent time alone with Sakura.

"I love you so much." Sakura kissed Minato who felt the time freeze again.

Lust Arcana rank 10…

"Lust Arcana?" Minato blinked but then felt a slight headache, multiple personas forced the way into his psyche.

"I am Venus the goddess of love. I shall shine your garden." A smooth voice echoed inside Minato who again felt the rush of power flowing inside him.

…..

The next day was happy. Mitsuru ordered them to take a day off to hang out with Sakura who was totally changed, incredibly polite and well mannered.

Minato was healing up nicely with his injuries. Another member joined SEES and like Minato told them earlier nobody recognized Sakura but she still had guilt.

"Things seem better." Minato stared at the sky from his window. Suddenly his vision shifted. A terrifying eye momentarily flashed inside his head while black blobs rained down from the sky.

Minato pushed himself back and blinked "Dammit what was that?" He eventually shrugged "Lack of sleep. Nyarlathotep is gone now. " This time he was sure since Igor himself didn't sense HIM.

"Welp, this is good. The peace shall last forever now." Minato grinned.

"Minato! Dinner!" Sakura yelled out downstairs and Minato answered back "Alright!" Unknown to Minato, something terrible would happen in the next 3 days. The full moon was approaching fast.

"Must confront Ryoji." Aigis repeated to herself.

'Death?" Ryoji blinked while writing down notes.

The biggest challenge for SEES had yet to come.

* * *

**Minato : Don't look at me that way. The same thing happened in the game.**

**...**

**What he say is indeed true. So Venus from P2 makes her entrance. I kinda added her to The World Arcana but clumsiness took the better off me besides she's the goddess of love in the myths so I guess this suits her better. Look for a couple of new fusion spells since Foamy Lover is an awesome attack in p2. **

**ARC 2 begins this fic is about to end soon! Anyway review as always! The next chapter will be happy times but the other one will be emotional and tense. Just remember Minato hates backstabbers with all his heart. Caio.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Carnage : Thank you for the long review! :D I'm really glad you enjoy my fight scenes but for the negative point.**

**1) I know sigh this fic will be over soon the atrocious grammar shall be fixed once this is finished. **

**2) We just can't call Minato a Gary stu. He's ridden by guilt and tormented for 10 years straight and in the end as well all know he will become the seal. The hotsprings scene was only done with Yukari and Mitsuru who love him very much if Mitsuru didn't (Which was until she won the poll) She would have executed him without mercy beside that was for the lolzz. Junpei hated Minato for sometime. Yukari slapped him and crushed his gift, telling that he could die for all she care so yup he's not even a bit stu here otherwise he would have charmed Fuuka and Margaret. Moving on. Plus Minato prolly has got beaten up worse than anyone else like in chap 3,16, 22, 29 and finally the 60th. Besides he hasn't even touched Liz uptil now.**

**3) Well they did defeat the 5th full moon boss but I can see what you mean. SEES is strong enough now which will be demonstrated soon but this story is focused totally around Minato so most of the fight scenes include him. But still I'll do a full chapter of SEES minus Minato kicking ass hope that makes you happy. Oh and Minato will snap at them too very soon as well keep watching.**

**Whew! I love debating! Thanks for the review :D**

**000110: Thank you :D**

**Emotional and heavy chapter! The wheel of fate is turning.**

* * *

Minato sighed "Alright this is kinda….. Tense." The full moon was just 2 days away. Normally they would prepare to fight a big shadow but….

"Damn that Ikutsuki." Junpei hissed.

Minato sighed again "There isn't much we can do. If something does come, which is highly unlikely we'll fight it."

"Do you anything about this Sakura?" Mitsuru asked and the girl in question sadly shook her head "Sorry but no, 'She' never was really close to any of them."

"Alright then, let's head to school now." Akihiko added in, earning nods from everyone.

"Take care." Sakura smiled as she waved them off. Minato decided it was best that she didn't go with them, even though she was totally different, someone might just recognize her.

Mitsuru scared off the fan girls, something that Minato thanked her for.

…

"Aigis?" Minato called out to the android, breaking her out of her daze.

"Y-Yes Minato-san?" Minato rose a brow "She was never really on edge like this."

"Is everything alright?" Minato asked and Aigis gave a glance to Ryoji who was busy flirting with a few girls.

"Oh come on he's practically harmless." Minato waved "He won't touch you."

"I'm not worried about that… There seems something wrong with him." Aigis answered, not taking her eyes off Ryoji.

Minato smacked her on the back but then regretted it as hard steel bruised her hand. He barely controlled a yelp.

"Chill out Aigis." Minato petted her on the head and she calmed down a little.

Throughout the whole day, Aigis glared furiously at Ryoji who would wink back.

"This never ends." Minato sighed to himself.

Minato got home early since he wasn't in the mood for boxing practice. He slammed the door open with a grace of a Rhino.

"I'm back." Minato sang.

"Oh hello Minato-kun." Sakura greeted "No Ken, you have to open the brackets first." Ken winced "I suck at Maths."

Minato smiled "She really is different." Ken suddenly got up and bowed "Thank you Sakura-san for you're help. I need to do this on my own now." With that he walked up the stairs.

Minato sat next to Sakura who blushed, remembering THAT night.

"S-something you need?" Sakura nervously stated and Minato chuckled "Nope I'm just bored."

Minato stared up "We need really had a chance to talk have we?" Sakura smiled and nodded "Yes… I was busy thinking about ways to kill you." She winced at the thought.

Minato sighed "Put the past behind you woman." Sakura nodded, repeating his words.

"Good….. So let's just talk." Minato offered and Sakura giggled "Sure."

…

…

"I sure do know you a whole lot better now." Minato smiled.

"Same here." Sakura grinned "Um Minato what's you're dream?" Minato suddenly fell silent, making Sakura panic.

"Ooh I-I'm sorry I didn't want to dampen the mood." Sakura apologized but Minato shook his head "Nah you didn't."

"My dream is simple… I want to find the one who hit my car during the accident ten years ago."

"You mean THAT time?" Sakura asked cautiously and Minato nodded, curling his hand into a fist "Yeah and when I find that thing, I swear on my soul I WILL KILL IT." Sakura nearly shivered at the look on Minato's face.

"Heh didn't meant to scare ya." Sakura pouted "I am not."

"Let's go for a movie." Minato offered and Sakura blushed "A… Date?"

"Haha if that's what you want to think then okay." Minato smiled.

"Okay I was bored anyway." She grabbed a hold of Minato's arm and walked out.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked worriedly and Sakura weakly nodded "I can watch this."

"Exorcist? That movie is the scariest in the whole world." Sakura wasn't bothered by the horror rather it was something else, but she didn't want to refuse since Minato invited her to the movies.

"NO I will watch it come on Minato-kun, lets find some seats." She said determined and Minato sighed "Alright."

The horrific film played and screams from the movies and from the people in the halls rang Minato's ears.

"Oh for the love of.." Minato hissed, turning around "Grow a pair you good for nothing cowards." He shouted, resulting in a little silence.

"Noo." Minato heard a whisper, he turned around to see Sakura shaking and sobbing quietly.

"Possession? Another self?" Sakura broke into a cold sweat, even though it was winter.

"Dammit." Minato cursed "I shouldn't have let her watch this." Sakura kept shaking in horror as the demonic girl in the film who was possessed give a haunting laugh that reminded Sakura of Nyarlathotep.

"Please stop." Sakura pleaded and Minato without thinking pulled her into a hug, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh.. Calm down." Minato whispered into her ear, he was sure people were talking about two teenagers flirting in the front but he didn't care.

Sakura eventually calmed down and Minato asked "Can you watch this?" Sakura tightened the hug around him and whispered "If we stay like this."

"Not a problem." Minato replied back.

It was late night when the two returned to the dorm. Minato was really sleepy.

"We're almost there." Sakura urged as she opened the door. Minato and Sakura stepped inside to be greeted by a black haired transfer student.

"Hey Minato." Ryoji grinned and then eyed Sakura "God! Who's she?" Ryoji fawned over her which visibly made Sakura uncomfortable. Everyone came around them.

"She's my relative Mochizuki." Mitsuru replied calmly.

"Ah I see.." He gave a pervert wink to Sakura who cringed slighty.

"And if you try to hit on her I will personally rip your innards out." Minato hissed almost making Ryoji puke.

"Gross." Ryoji blurted.

"Its nice to meet you Ryoji-san." Sakura greeted "I'm…uh.." Sakura fumbled over her words.

"Alisa!" Minato spoke aloud "Her name is Alisa and she came from Russia." Minato explained to Ryoji who rose a brow.

"Why doesn't she remember her own name?" Ryoji asked.

'Oh she's pretty forgetful." Junpei answered from behind with a broken smile. Stupidly Ryoji seemed to buy it so he started flirting with Sakura.

"Wanna get to kno—"

"Alright that's it! Yukari bring me my blood stained knife." Minato spat, glaring at Ryoji who backed away.

"J-Just kidding." Ryoji broke in a sweat.

"Anyway.. I hope to see you guys around then." Ryoji gave a grin and then waved "I'm outta here, seeya later." He went out of the dorm.

"Where were you?" Mitsuru asked. Minato was glad that she wasn't over protective like Yukari was.

"Oh Sakura and me went out for a movie." Minato answered, barring the part about the hug.

"I see." Mitsuru nodded. Aigis came walking down the stairs.

"Was that Ryoji-san?" She asked.

"Yup." Minato asked "He's being coming here a lot."

"But visitors are not allowed here." Aigis stated. It was clear she really didn't like Ryoji.

"Yeah but Mitsuru-senpai said it was okay." Aigis fidgeted with her uniform "But he is…. Dangerous."

"Who he?" Fuuka asked.

"Come to think of it. He was hitting on Mitsuru-senpai the first time he met her." Minato's eyes grew cold, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"That son of a….. I'll mutilate his corpse right now." Minato yelled.

"I'm surprised he didn't get executed." Akihiko shivered slightly and Mitsuru smiled at him "Would you like another Akihiko?"

"Hell no stay away." Akihiko cried and Minato laughed "You act like she's gonna take you're virginity." Minato joked but that resulted in uncomfortable silence…

"I messed up right?" Minato sweat dropped, earning a smack from Mitsuru and Yukari.

Junpei busted into laughter, pointing his finger at Akihiko who was embarrassed.

'Talk about a overkill." Junpei laughed loudly. Minato smiled "Well looks like things finally got better eh?" He pointed at Sakura.

"Hell yeah! We defeated mother freaking chaos!" Junpei cheered making the girls giggle.

"Correction. Minato defeated Chaos." Yukari corrected Junpei.

Mitsuru awkwardly fidgeted "Um Minato? Are we by any chance slowing you down?" Minato's brow rose a few centimeters up.

"Of course not! Because of you I was able to counter the Chaos Wave."

"Yes! Even I could sense it." Sakura added in.

"So yeah, you guys are awesome!" Minato grinned at his team mates.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mitsuru chuckled. I suggest we study since the exams will be hard this time." Minato smacked himself mentally. He totally forgot about exams.

Everyone groaned at Mitsuru's news.

"Lets call it a night then." Yukari sighed, waving "Seeya guys later." Sakura walked up next "Thank you for the movie Minato-kun." She smiled and then bowed, moving up the stairs.

Everyone left, leaving Minato and Aigis.

"Aigis if there is something wrong then just tell me." Minato nearly pleaded but Aigis shook her head slowly "No nothings wrong…. Minato-san I don't want you to get hurt." Minato smiled at her concern "I wont Aigis good night." He patted her on the back and then walked up his room.

….

The next day something was wrong in the air. Minato could feel something happening since it was the full moon. Aigis and Ryoji practically flew out the door the minute school ended.

This time… It was way worse than Nyarlathotep.

"Something's wrong." Sakura noted and Minato nodded "Yeah. Fuuka be sure to scan for shadows in the dark hour." Fuuka nodded.

"Where's Aigis?" Minato asked and Ken answered "I saw her on the second floor." Minato bit his lip "Alright." SEES forcefully slept except Mitsuru and Fuuka.

On the moonlight bridge two figures stared at each other. A figure with blonde hair charged at Death and was blasted back like she was nothing…

"I… Failed.." Aigis choked out as she felt her hardware shattering completely. She flew up into the air, several feet and was about to shatter into pieces until….someone caught her.

"AIGIS!" Minato cried as he lifted Aigis up and carefully placed her down. SEES was behind him as Minato's heart started beating painfully fast.

"Minato-san I'm sorry I've failed." Minato hushed her "Don't talk please."

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry." Minato could not answer back as another voice cut in.

"There's no need for you to apologize." From the shadows Ryoji Mochizuki appeared. The look on his face told that he experienced a million years of grief. Minato's eyes opened wide as he felt a familiar aura around Ryoji.

"You?" Minato asked, standing up.

Ryoji just looked down in agony and sorrow.

"Aigis." Fuuka choked out as Aigis stopped moving completely.

"Alright! Ryoji tell me what happened or I'll blow this whole fucking bridge apart." Minato shouted. This was just too much.

"His aura." Sakura nearly shivered and so did Fuuka.

"Who are you?" Mitsuru asked but soon corrected herself "WHAT are you?"

Ryoji painfully spoke up "I'm the same as the beings you call shadows." Everyone gasped in surprise.

"You're a shadow?" Junpei yelped.

"I'm the embodiment of all shadows. The Appriser born from the union of the 12 Arcana…..Death." Everyone froze at his last word.

"Death?" Minato nearly shivered.

"The Appriser?" Yukari repeated with a confused expression.

"I finally found about what I am! The frightening truth about myself and shadows." Ryoji spoke weakly, still looking at the ground.

"WHAT TRUTH?" Minato shouted.

"The shadows are here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being. The maternal being will awaken as she is drawn to me." Ryoji spoke but nothing he spoke got into their heads.

"Maternal being? Who is that?" Sakura asked terrified.

"She is a great entity. There is no word in you're language for her. 10 years ago a man collected a great number of shadows to unify them as one, but the unification was interrupted and I awoken in an incomplete state."

"The hell?" Minato whispered to himself, his heart beating painfully fast again.

"Not long after I fell to Aigis." He pointed at the motionless Aigis on the ground "She knew she could not defeat me so…. In an act of desperation she sealed me inside a child who happened to nearby…. That child grew up carrying me inside him." Ryoji gave the most sorrowful look ever to Minato "And he later returned here…. As a transfer student." Everyone gasped and Minato's eyes widened. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He couldn't believe it! Ryoji was inside him?

"You mean?" Yukari dared asked and Ryoji answered, turning to Minato.

"Yes the essence of Death flowed through you're body." Minato started breathing heavily.

"Until you defeated the last shadow." Ryoji spoke with a weak voice.

"Death?" Minato asked himself "I had Death?... Inside me? For years?" Minato felt real close to breaking down.

"I'm Death the 13th Arcana born from the reunion of the 12 you defeated. I was the one who Aigis sealed inside Minato 10 years ago." Ryoji barely spoke in a whisper but everyone understood him.

"Sealed?" The same thought passed through everyone's mind. Minato on the other hand felt something completely different right now….. Anger.

"Hahaha." Minato laughed manically, shocking everyone "Death?" Minato snorted as he walked towards Ryoji.

"Let me ask you something Death." Minato gritted his teeth.

"Minato! Wait." Yukari cried but he didn't listen.

"Are you the one who hit my car 10 years ago?" Minato asked and Ryoji resisted the urge to cry.

"…..Yes." Minato calmly nodded.

"You're Pharos right?" Minato spoke in a deadly voice and Ryoji painfully nodded again.

"You manipulated me into coming here." Minato glared ferociously at Ryoji. Minato stopped in front of Ryoji. He could practically fell Death reeking off him… But he didn't care.

"You haunted me with all those nightmares didn't you?" Minato asked again.

"You hurt Aigis didn't you?" Minato asked softly, nearly camouflaging his hatred earlier.

"Yes…" Ryoji answered.

"You son of a bitch!" Minato yelled out loud, smacking Ryoji right on the face with all of the energy he could muster. Everyone gasped as Ryoji staggered back but he made no effort to fight back and didn't even care about blood dripping down.

"You fucking bastard." Minato yelled, driving his knee onto Ryoji's stomach, making him scream in pain.

"Minato stop!" Mitsuru yelled but her boyfriend didn't listen.

"You ruined my life! I THOUGHT OF YOU AS MY BROTHER!" He repeatedly punched Ryoji on the face, grabbing the scarf of his with a harsh grip.

Ryoji was still not doing anything. Minato let go and charged again, lifting him of his feet and slamming him onto a nearby car, totaling it completely.

"This is great!" Minato shouted to the sky as he grabbed Ryoji's head and rammed in onto the steel car.

"The thing that made my life a living hell. The thing that is responsible for the loneliness and grief that raped my soul for the last 10 fucking years." Minato yelled out.

"I'm sorry." Ryoji choked out and Minato grabbed him by the throat, slamming him on the ground.

"Sorry? You backstabbed me PHAROS!" He screamed "You were the little brother I never had. You were my first friend since that accident and fuck me for befriending the thing that killed my parents."

Minato began pounding Ryoji senseless. SEES shivered at the display.

"Fight back! Fight back!' Minato cried out "You killed my parents! Do the same thing now." Minato screamed. He summoned a dagger and drove it through Ryoji's right arm, making him scream. Minato got up and stomped him multiple times on the face.

"Fight back!"

"I can't." Ryoji cried out.

"Bastard. I FUCKING HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Minato yelled out, grabbing him by the hair and making him stand up.

Minato charged up a Megidolaon up his hands and blasted Ryoji at point blank range. A huge explosion erupted as Ryoji was blasted back. Minato himself was pushed back.

Death slammed and wrecked multiple cars apart and then slowly slid down. Minato regained his balance and staggered to his feet.

Mitsuru ran upto him trying to stop him.

"Minato stop." She begged but Minato shoved her away remorselessly, utterly shocking everyone.

Junpei and Akihiko ran towards him to stop him from advancing to the seriously wounded Ryoji..

Minato snarled "Just fuck off." He blasted his best friends away with a vicious tornado that sent them flying.

"I don't get it." Minato choked out, his anger filled voice becoming a whisper.

"Why me?" Why me?" He walked towards Ryoji who was bloodied and beaten bad but he still got up quite easily.

"Death… Personas… Chaos.. Everything." He took a deep breath "I never wanted this crap."

"I expected backstabbing from that bastard who deserves to burn in a thousand hells…. But not you Pharos."

"I…" Ryoji couldn' speak further.

"I hated Sakura before but now… I hate you more than I ever hated her." Ryoji nearly dropped to his knees at Minato's words.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being." Minato spoke with finality in his voice, sealing the deal.

Minato stopped in front of the bloodied Ryoji "You made my life a living hell Ryoji! My parents…" Minato fought back the tears… He couldn't cry no matter how painful it was.

"The people who gave me birth… Now because of you I don't even remember their voices."

"Those moments of utter grief. My sis being dragged down because of me, those horrifying nightmares… That was all because of you."

"But I'm y-y-your friend." Ryoji choked out.

"Don't make the mistake for thinking for a second. I'm not the same damn guy I've always been in the last 10 years!" Minato screamed in his face.

"I'll rip you apart Ryoji. From limb to limb." Minato readied another punch and aimed it towards him… But this time Ryoji caught it.

"Enough." Ryoji let out a monstrous roar that made everyone drop on their knees from the sheer horror. Ryoji's body was surrounded by a black aura that shook the whole bridge apart.

Minato however, gritted his teeth and charged up Thanatos's power into his own body. Minato's eyes shifted to black.

A dark energy exploded from the two who were locked into stalemate. The pure wave of energy blew the cars back and blew the bindings of the bridge apart. Everyone flew back from the sheer force.

Ryoji shoved Minato's hand away and delivered a punch right onto his face. The pain was out of the world. The blow he received from Chaos was no where near this one. Minato felt his vision blacken for a while… He was going to pass out soon…. Everything was fading.

"I….swear on my life." Minato repeated in his mind. He mustered up all the energy he had and clinged onto consciousness. Minato rebounded and delivered a viscous knee right up Ryoji's gut… He placed all the power he had into that strike.

Ryoji and Minato flew back and landed on the ground. Minato was sure a lot of his facial bones were broken but he didn't care… He swallowed the pain and got up again.

"Please no more!" Ryoji begged "I beg of you… I'll tell you everything."

"You already told me a lot Pharos." Minato shouted back.

"No please! Just this…once." With that he collapsed onto the ground. Everyone was silent. The revelation was just too shocking.

Minato the blue haired boy harbored the essence of Death for ten years and he was never aware of it.

…

"I just want peace… I'm tired of fighting." Minato dropped to his knees, emotionally and physically drained more than he ever was.

"I… don't want to fight anymore… I want…. My Nee-chan back." Minato choked out.

"Please…" Minato whispered to himself "I'm tired Nee-chan…."

* * *

**Done! Oh man am I excited to write the next few chapters! Esp the avatar fight Review as always please hope you enjoyed this.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you for the reviews once again.**

**Resistance : Of course he would thrash him! Minato hates backstabbers :D**

**Nick : Yup remember what Minato did to Ikutsuki when he got backstabbed? **

**Azure : Thank you and yes Minato hates him way more than Nyarly. Thank you glad to see I improved.**

**Shadow : Lol truth be told! Ryoji could have wrecked Minato right now but he cant coz he sorta loves him (No yaoi I guarantee that) More like a brotherly love :D**

* * *

"Death….?" Minato asked himself. The shocking revelation happened just minutes ago. The black haired student was a shadow… Which was sealed inside Minato 10 years ago by the now broken android.

"He was sealed inside me?" Minato asked himself as he supported himself against a pillar "I've had the thing that killed my parents inside me? He was Pharos?"

"God damn it." Minato cursed to the heavens "Just what am I?"

"Minato?" Mitsuru called out and Minato cringed, he didn't want to be near anyone.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru softly asked and Minato gritted his teeth "Not until that bastard is breathing."

"I'll kill him." Minato started moving up the stairs where Ryoji was knocked out.

"No stop." Mitsuru grabbed him, halting him from doing anything drastic.

"That thing…. He turned my life into a hell." Minato tried to struggle but he was way too drained "I swore that once I find out, I'll kill whoever it was."

"Let me go." Minato screamed, trying to break free.

"Calm down. Acting like this won't help you." Mitsuru scolded, keep a firm grip around Minato.

"Son of a bitch." Minato yelled out "He did it all. He killed my parents and I'll be dammed if I don't avenge them."

"Calm down please." Mitsuru begged and Minato looked at her pleading face. He slowly calmed down, his body was still shaking.

"We have to wait." Mitsuru sighed "I know its hard…. But please just wait until he wakes up."

"Damn it." Minato cursed.

….

Minato barely kept his cool at school. He didn't listen any of the lectures and kept his focus on Ryoji.

"That lying, cheating son of a bitch." Minato cursed.

"Excuse me?" Toriumi asked, apparently she heard him cursing like a sailor.

"Drop it." Minato hissed, planting his feet on the desk. Toriumi strangely nodded and brushed it off.

During break, Yukari and Junpei were trying their the best to cheer Minato up, even though they were quite terrified themselves.

The door opened and every boy in the class gawked at the stunning redhead walking towards the three.

"He's awake now. Let's meet up on the fourth floor." She gave a peck to Minato, instantly making all the boys in the class shake from jealousy.

"Please be calm." Mitsuru whispered and then walked away.

"Calm? I'm tired." Minato whispered and Yukari heard it.

"I'm sorry." Yukari muttered to herself. She couldn't help Minato again.

….

Minato slammed the door to the command room open. Everyone was there sitting like ducks. Minato's heart erupted in hate as he stared at Death sitting on the single couch.

"You bastard." Minato cursed at Ryoji who just kept staring down.

"Minato calm down." Sakura advised and Minato didn't lessen the glare on Ryoji, keeping his eyes fixed on Death, Minato walked towards the couch and sat next to Sakura.

"Are you o—" Fuuka tried to ask Ryoji but Minato cut in.

"That killing psycho is perfectly fine. Answer the damn question! What the fuck is this maternal being?" Minato spat.

Ryoji flinched at his hostility "The maternal being is called Nyx." He answered.

"Nyx?" Minato asked with a rose brow.

"Nyx is the mother of all shadows." Ryoji answered.

"She's getting an ass kicking from me then." Minato swore inside.

"In ancient times, she bestowed Death to this world. If she awakens once again, darkness will cover the land and all live will vanish." The words hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Everyone's spine caught a chill and their heads spun around.

"All life will vanish?" Minato repeated the words, not believing his ears.

"Are you saying everyone will die?" Akihiko demanded.

"It would be more accurate to say that…. Everyone will forget the will to live." Ryoji answered sadly.

Mitsuru gasped "Are you talking about The Lost?" Ryoji weakly nodded.

"The end of mankind." Minato muttered to himself, he couldn't believe it "Is this what Ikutsuki was talking about?" Minato asked himself.

"But its still possible to keep it from happening right?" Yukari asked frantically and Ryoji never lifted his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait what are you apologizing for? Are you saying its for certain?" Yukari asked with terror in her voice.

"Yes you heard the bells, I'm the Appriser. The Appriser of Death, my existence is the affirmation of The Fall."

"When will it happen?" Minato demanded.

"….I'm afraid you will not live to see spring." Ryoji informed.

"But that's not too far away." Junpei cried.

Suddenly Junpei laughed "What are you guys freaking out about? All we have to do is defeat this Nyx and that won't be a problem because we never lost and Minato would wipe the floor with her." Junpei gave a grin to Minato.

"Can we really defeat something that bestowed Death into this world?" Sakura asked to herself "Even Nyarlathotep was scared…. Now I know why."

"Defeating Nyx is impossible." Ryoji stated "It has nothing to do with strength, ability or power. Just as all living things die and the flow of time in continuous, Nyx CANNOT be defeated."

"W-What? That's bullshit!" Junpei stomped the ground.

"An undefeatable enemy?" Minato asked himself "What good is my power then?"

"Why is this happening?" Ken cried, looking at each of the teens.

"No." Sakura whispered "What on earth could we possibly do." Everyone was at a lost for words, but Ryoji suddenly stood up.

"I was born from a collection of shadows but now I have a human form so I can talk with you, laugh with you and cry with, all gifts I received because I was inside of him… So I can give you a choice."

"A choice?" Yukari asked hopefully.

"Nyx's coming cannot be avoided but it is possible to live in peace until she arrives." Ryoji took a deep breath "You have to kill me…" Everyone let out a small gasp.

"Are you mocking me Death?" Minato snarled "What I wouldn't give to kill you. You make my skin crawl." He spat.

Ryoji flinched again "Listen please. If I were to disappear then all the memories of the dark hour will disappear with me, as would any recollection of the fate that awaits you. You won't remember anything. The coming of the Fall will be instantaneous... and you will not suffer."

"You'll be able to return to your normal lives. And in doing so, the time until the Fall will be slightly delayed. In essence, I am the same as Nyx and cannot be killed. But thanks to him, there's a part of me that's"human". So, if death comes from his hands, I think it may be possible." Ryoji told everyone.

"Fuck this." Minato cut him off "I ain't losing my memories, not ever!"

"The only thing that awaits you now is despair." Ryoji weakly replied.

"Oh you care about that? You shoved this all on us and now you're sorry about it?" Minato spat "I don't care who Nyx is. I'm gonna wipe the floor with that slut."

Ryoji's helpless look shifted into something dark "Oh can you really do that?"

"You can bet you're ass I can." Everyone braced themselves as a fight appeared to be on the horizon.

"Don't you remember?" Ryoji glared at Minato who returned it "When Nyarlathotep transformed into Hamuko?"

"Don't you dare utter a single word about Hamuko from you're blasted mouth." Minato snarled, getting in front of his face.

Ryoji gritted his teeth, Minato's hostility was certainly strong "You were getting beaten left and right… Until I saved you."

Minato's eyes opened wide "Saved me? That thing was you?"

Ryoji nodded "That was me! Even though I was incomplete and lost several fragments of myself, Chaos himself was nothing in front and do you remember how much you went through when you fought her?" He pointed at Sakura.

Minato gritted his teeth "Nyx is that strong?" Minato asked himself.

"You always wondered why wasn't the supposed shadow of you didn't know you're weakness. He wasn't. Nobody can replicate Death itself." Ryoji grabbed Minato's shoulder.

"You were Death yourself for 10 years…" Minato began sweating at his words but he maintained his stance.

"You always wondered how you become so powerful and fearless? Well let me tell you! You harnessed Death itself when Hamuko died." Minato gasped.

"Without it you're nothing more than a scared boy who lost his family." Ryoji shouted.

"Let me tell you! I am you're shadow! I know all that goes in the head of yours." Ryoji came closer to Minato's face.

"You're scared of being powerless!" Minato nearly triped at his words… That was actually true.

"Even since Hamuko died, you've been running for power… So that you wouldn't have to go through that again." Minato wanted to speak but the words got lost in his throat.

"Nyx isn't something you can defeat no matter how powerful you become. She isn't Nyarlathotep."

"Something even worse?" Sakura shivered. Minato kept looking down "…..Nee-san, please help me." He muttered to himself as his eyes began to feel a little wet but he held that in.

Ryoji let go off Minato's shoulder and faced everyone "You don't have to decide right now. You have until December 31st, New Year's Eve, to think about it. After that, I'll dissolve into the blackness of the Dark Hour and become intangible."

"Ryoji?" Junepi asked.

"I will disappear with the coming of Nyx anyway so don't worry about me… I'll be back on New years eve." Ryoji said and walked out leaving an almost broken Minato behind.

"That is true! I'm scared… scared as hell to be powerless again… But I am just that right now." Minato muttered to himself.

"Ryoji-kun is gone, I no longer sense his presence." Fuuka informed to the shaken members of the team.

"We will see him again." Mitsuru replied, looking worriedly at Minato "Are you okay?"

"The world will perish? The destiny of us is extinction? The Appriser waits for me… How can I chose? How can I chose the way we die?" Minato yelled out loud.

"Minato." Sakura whispered.

"I want my Nee-san back!" Minato cried and quietly walked upstairs.

"…Nee-san?" Yukari was shocked, she never heard Minato so weak and broken before.

"He's just this close for a breakdown." Sakura spoke "He never really gets a break. He's gonna blame himself for this all."

* * *

"I…. scared." Minato muttered to himself. Whenever he was scared a certain someone was always there to give him a warm hug that made him forget all about the dread…. But right now she wasn't there.

He slowly slid down "…..Maybe I should kill him?"

**Muahaha Minato at his most weakest right now! I guess you guys finally understood why Minato's shadow was no where dominating him like the others did. Death cant be replicated so yup Ryoji is Minato's shadow! So how will Minato get over this? Answers please (No one from SEES will help him) Take a guess guys :D Review as always Toodles! **


	65. Chapter 65

**I have a huge fever but dammit I couldn't hold writing this. Review this since I really liked this. Minato is back :D**

* * *

Mitsuru lightly knocked on Minato's door. Just last night Minato screamed something about being tired from all the fighting and wanting his nee-san back.

There was no answer, Mitsuru carefully opened his door. Minato was lying on his bed, dressed in his school uniform, his azure hair was a mess.

Mitsuru slowly walked towards his bed, trying not to make a racket so that Minato would wake up.

"Hamuko-nee." Minato whimpered. Mitsuru instantly froze as she gazed at Minato's painful expression.

"I just can't do this anymore." Minato groaned as if he was really talking to Hamuko.

"I'm scared.." Minato muttered. Mitsuru's heart started beating painfully fast.

"I want to…. Be in your arms again." Mitsuru truly thought for a second that Minato was crying but that was not the case.

She couldn't stand it, she sat on his bed and tightly hugged his head. Minato's eyes instantly opened wide and he sat up. Mitsuru yelped.

"Uh?" Minato groggily answered as Mitsuru stared at him in worry.

"Hamuko?" Minato asked as he mistaken Mitsuru's red hair for Hamuko. Minato rubbed his eyes and looked again. A sharp pain was felt again in his heart as he saw that the one next to him wasn't Hamuko.

"Oh senpai." Minato awkwardly greeted Mitsuru, while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Mitsuru greeted back. She placed a hand on Minato's own.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Minato answered curtly "I'll be truthful to admit it here. I AM NOT OKAY!." Minato looked down "I'm tired… I've been fighting for almost a decade without breaks, thinking that I was doing the right thing but in the end I doomed the world to destruction."

"That's not true." Mitsuru tried to hug him in comfort but Minato backed away.

"…"

"Sorry I want to be alone for a while." Minato answered as he got up and grabbed his uniform from the closet before walking out.

….

The next few days for SEES was spent in silence. A type of silence that could kill. Minato would always return to the dorm early and lock himself in his room. For the first time in 10 years, Minato felt dread, complete and utter dread which he quoted 'raped his soul'

"No Death isn't a part of me! I got here on my own two feet." Minato muttered to himself.

He felt weak….. Extremely weak. Even someone like Junpei could tear him apart any second he wished but the members of SEES weren't in the mood for anything.

Mitsuru and Akihiko just looked at Minato devoid of hope, they knew if Minato lost his drive nobody could even think of launching an attack.

Fuuka would keep quiet most of the time, the clicks of her laptop weren't heard anymore.

Junpei and Yukari wouldn't bicker anymore. Sakura was quiet, like she could feel the pain Minato was feeling.

When it was 10th of December, Mitsuru met Minato on the way to school and called him to the lounge for a meeting.

Minato barely kept his concentration at school. He didn't even spare a glance to anyone. His dread was taking control again but he managed to control it in front of everyone.

Minato dragged himself to the dorm. He opened the door and gave a wave to everyone. SEES along with Sakura was gathered in the lounge. Everyone had a mix of terror and confusion on their faces.

Minato stood next to Mitsuru. Yukari was the first one to speak up.

"It's been a week… What are we going to do?" She glanced at Fuuka who looked surprised "You okay?"

"You just seem so calm." Fuuka replied.

"We have to make a decision." Sakura added. Yukari nodded "Exactly! It's been such a drag around here and no one will go to Tartarus."

Minato lightly shivered at the mention of that blasted tower. Something very unlike him.

"Have you thought about it everyone?" Mitsuru asked her team mates.

"Have you made your decision, Sanada-san?" Ken asked.

Akihiko shook his head "No, but I don't plan on running away." Mitsuru gazed at Akihiko "So your going to fight Nyx?"

Akihiko chuckled "I dunno, supposedly its undefeatable. What about you?"

Mitsuru shivered, looking down at the floor "Honestly this is the first time I've really contemplated my own death. I don't want to suffer and I don't want to kill Ryoji."

"Then we all agree not to hurt Ryoji-kun?" Fuuka asked and Minato resisted the urge to yell at her "Was is she protecting that bastard?"

"Is that how you feel?" Akihiko asked and Fuuka went quiet.

"It's okay, Fuuka. I mean, it's not natural to choose how you're going to die... What about you, Junpei? Have you decided?" Yukari asked Junpei who was quiet uptil now.

A mischievous smile crept up on her face "What's the matter? Scared?" Junpei's head immediately snapped up and he yelled "The hell do you mean by that?"

"Um.I." Yukari fumbled. This might be the first time Junpei snapped at her.

"We're going to die! Of course I'm scared. This is Death we're talking about! You can't defeat it! I can't defeat!" Junpei kept yelling, it was easy to see he was scared to the core.

"Then what do you want to do?" Mitsuru asked and Junpei looked at her "There's nothing I can do!" He jerked his heads towards Minato "He's the only one who can kill him." That was true.

Minato shivered. The thought of fighting Nyx made him almost piss himself from fear. Suddenly, Junpei started lashing out.

"It's your fault in the first place!" Junpei yelled "You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it. You raised it dammit, this is all you're fault."

"Junpei!" Yukari chided but Junpei didn't stop, he kept glaring at Minato.

"You should you something about it! You wasted Nyarlathotep like he was nothing." Minato's memory flashed back to the scene where he pounded Sakura in a pulp… He seemed different to himself…. Like he a totally different person back then.

"Do something about it! You're supposed to be special right?" Junpei yelled and Minato upon hearing the word 'special' felt utmost anger.

"Special? You think having Death inside you makes you special?" Minato yelled back and Junpei went quiet.

"You don't the hell I've been through!" Minato yelled as he flipped a single couch with his hand easily. In the moment of anger, he for a split second felt his power return.

"You think I liked that?" Minato kept shouting "Heck Junpei, everyone over here is scared but you have the galls to blame me for that?"

"That was quite unreasonable Iori." Mitsuru glared at Junpei.

"I'm scared." Minato muttered and everyone looked at him "I've been fighting for a fucking decade now! I've been nearly killed on occasions but I still kept going through. I'll say this to all of you. I AM SCARED to the core."

Everyone was shocked, Minato the guy who pulled them through thick and thin finally admitted he was scared. Minato started walking away "I thought you changed after you defeated the shadow but I guess not." He glared at Junpei "This is reality we are gonna die, if you can't handle it, go drink till you sleep." Junpei's eyes widened and Minato walked out of the dorm.

"Minato wait." Yukari cried as she ran after him, her love for Minato surfaced once again.

"Please wait." Yukari stopped Minato who was about to turn left.

"Don't take it seriously. He's Stupei" Yukari spoke "He always does and says stupid stuff, if you want I'll smack him."

Minato shook his head "You loved me right?"

"I still do.." Yukari answered back in a split second.

'…..You loved a shadow." Minato answered "I was Death itself…. You should stay away." Yukari felt her eyes water as Minato walked away and then broke into a run.

"Dammit Hamuko." Minato whispered as he kept running without any direction or aim.

"Please come back." Minato cried in pain. He suddenly felt his world spin, he turned around and saw green, lots of green.

A shiver crept up his spine as the usual calmness of the dark hour disappeared by the dread he experienced years ago.

"Help me." Minato whispered as he sat on a bench.

"What can I do?" Minato asked himself as he suddenly gasped as if he felt something like a demon coming near him.

"Sis!" Minato cried. Begging her to come and save him…. But she just wasn't there anymore.

"Living like that without her.." Minato muttered as he felt his eyes sting a bit "No I promised." He fought back the tears.

"Minato?" A calm voice called out and Minato tensed at once. He jerked his head towards a familiar blue clad girl walking towards him.

"Elizabeth?" Minato whispered as the silvertte sat next to him on the bench.

"…"

"…."

"So you can't fight?" Elizabeth asked and Minato weakly nodded "No I can't."

"Why not?"

"….I'm tired. I don't want to fight anymore." Minato choked out "I can beat avatars of power, I can beat shadows heck I even killed Nyarlathotep… But how can I kill something which everyone is destined to take? How can I beat Death itself." Elizabeth said nothing but her eyes were cold as it almost looked like she was glaring at him.

She quietly stood up "So that's final?" Elizabeth asked and Minato nodded "Yeah I'll kill him." Elizabeth shook her head.

Her fist glowed blue and she whispered "Sweet dreams Minato." Minato already weak couldn't even register a fist being slammed onto his face. He felt his world darken and he slipped away.

….

Minato groaned as he woke "GET UP!" A cold voice strikingly similar to Elizabeth ordered.

"I said get up." A bolt of electricity rained down from the sky, Minato quickly rolled away to avoid it.

"Elizabeth? Why?" Minato cried, he loved her and yet she was attacking him.

"You're not the man I love." Elizabeth's voice echoed again.

"The one I loved was one with DEATH!" Minato felt anger "NO I'm NOT ONE WITH DEATH"

'Lies." A voice nearby him scowled. Minato turned around to see Ryoji standing there with his back facing Minato.

"You think you came all the way to this on your own whims?" Ryoji spoke, his voice making Minato shudder.

The scene around Minato shifted. Minato nearly fell to his knees as he saw Hamuko screaming out in pain as the familiar wolf type shadow dug his fangs onto her shoulder. Minato frantically looked at and saw his younger self just shaking.

"See? That was supposed to happen!" Ryoji shouted "You were forever cursed to be the scared boy."

"NO!" Minato shouted, without caring for anything he ran towards the shadow and stood next to it.

"Thanatos!" Minato yelled as if summoning him but instead he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You think you can summon him? The god of death?" Elizabeth mocked "The mightiest hunter being summoned by a mere human?"

"Dammit." Minato tried to summon a card…. But nothing happened. Hamuko kept screaming and his younger self just watched in horror.

"See?" Ryoji asked as he stood next to Minato who was extremely close to breaking down. Minato felt his legs wobble as he nearly fell but rested his head on Ryoji's shoulder.

"Dammit." Minato muttered as Hamuko screamed "Help me!"

"Now is the time… They don't need the scared little boy, they need Death!" Elizabeth encouraged him.

The scene shifted again and this time it was once which happened recently. Sakura was on the ground while Minato was standing.

The flashback's Minato smirk grew wider as he charged Grand Cross.

"They need you." Ryoji whispered as Minato saw his flashback self giving off a confident smile, something that he sourly needed right now.

"Death isn't bad. It's a path we all will take." Elizabeth's tone was back to a soft one.

"It's your choice Minato." Ryoji spoke this time as the scene shifted back to Hamuko screaming but interestingly the younger self was no longer there.

"You can watch her die or BE the one you were for 10 years. The one who saved countless lives and made unbreakable bonds."

"Without your shadow. You will die." Elizabeth added.

Minato kept silent but just then horrible images of his team teammates flashed inside his mind.

"This is all that awaits you without Me." Ryoji whispered as Hamuko screamed louder "HELP!"

"Dammit." Minato yelled out as he shoved Ryoji away.

"I won't let that happen to THEM!" Minato shouted to Elizabeth, he turned to Ryoji "I accept Death, if being called Death means saving someone then I gladly will be Death."

"I hate you to the core but I accept you. I NEED YOU my other self." Minato shouted as Ryoji smiled.

Ryoji suddenly transformed into a blast mist and launched at Minato. Minato felt to his knees as he felt the familiar power rushing him. All the fears left his as his blood flowed with darkness and spiritual energy.

"Death it is." Minato's helpless look vanished into a badass smile "I'll rip you to pieces." Minato swore as he dashed towards the wolf.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands." Minato tackled the shadow away from Hamuko who was still alive.

"Son of a bitch." Minato charged his hands with Thanatos's power and grabbed the mouth of the shadow, opening it by force. Blood trickled down his hands as the shadow's teeth stabbed into his hands but Minato didn't even notice it.

Minato grabbed the both sides of its mouth and with a burst of power he utterly tore the shadow apart, ripping him into two pieces.

"Death it is then." Minato whispered as he turned around to see Hamuko standing up. Minato sighed "I can't dwell on that anymore… I need to let it go….. for a better future, besides you're just an illusion." Minato spoke firmly and Hamuko smiled. He was finally accepting the truth.

"You're dead." Minato spoke and Hamuko nodded with a smile "I accept that… You're gone but I'll be dammed if I let anyone taken away from me again.

The scene dissolved once again and Minato stood firm, nothing scared him right now.

"I'll use Death itself to win." Minato muttered but then let out a yelp. He was standing in a tome of sorts which seemed to be in outer space.

"Welcome to the collective unconsciousness." Elizabeth cheery voice rang out and Minato turned to see her smiling at him.

"Now that's the man I love." She winked and Minato sighed "You sure put me through a lot of shit."

"Shhh." Elizabeth hushed "Save you're talking for someone else." Minato rose a brow as Elizabeth disappeared.

"The hell could she mean?" Minato felt a presence behind him, he quickly turned around and he swore his heart just stopped for a few seconds.

"Y-You?" Minato asked dumbfolded, standing next to her was….. Hamuko. She was like her time of Death wearing a cream colored sweater and a muffler wrapped around her neck.

Minato wanted to cry but he reminded himself that this could easily be a ploy. He projected Archer's twin blades into his hand and struggled to stand.

"I swear Nyarlathotep I'll kill you if this is a ploy." Minato shouted and Hamuko didn't seem fazed. She slowly walked towards Minato.

She stopped in front of him and Minato nearly dropped to the ground, she gave the same warm smile as always. Minato kept staring at her… until Hamuko slowly wrapped his arms around Minato who swore that it was the same warm hug she always gave.

"It's all right Minato." Hamuko whispered as she tightened the hug around him. Minato had no doubt… She was indeed his long dead sister.

"My baby brother." Hamuko whispered as Minato dropped his blades. He couldn't hold it…..

"H-Hamuko-nee." Minato cried as he returned the hug. The tears he held back for 10 years finally traveled down his cheek…. Minato Arisato was crying.

"Dammit." Minato sobbed as he tightened the hug around Hamuko. Minato slowly slid down with Hamuko next to him.

"Nee-san! I missed you!" Minato sobbed as he buried his face onto her shoulder.

"I missed you too bro." Hamuko parted his hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Stupid stupid nee-san!" Minato bawled like a child, lightly hitting her on the shoulder "I felt so alone!" More tears came running down his cheek, staining the sweater.

"I'm sorry blueberry." Hamuko apologized. Minato let out a chuckle "Who the hell am I kidding? I'm sorry. I let you go." Minato cried more "You hate me don't you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Hamuko replied at once "How could I hate my baby brother?" She ran her hand through his hair.

'….I let you die?" Minato asked and Hamuko lightly smacked him on the head "Of course not! Shove that thought away. I'm proud at you for what you have done so far."

"Hamuko-nee." Minato sobbed "I'm Death." He sadly admitted.

"So?" Hamuko replied "Does that turn you into Satan? If you did turn into that, have no doubt I would still love you."

"For reals?" Minato asked and Hamuko nodded "Yup." He kissed his forehead once more.

"You saved the world Minato." She spoke as Minato kept clinging onto her "I'm proud of you and so are Mom and Dad."

Minato smiled "I'm glad I did something sis." Minato continued crying…. Those ten years worth of tears weren't going to be stopped easily.

"I love you sis." Minato whispered "I may have gotten over you, I won't beat myself anymore but don't you think for a second I've forgotten you." He whispered.

"When this all over. When I stand over Nyx's body, I'll thank you." Hamuko smiled back "I have no doubt my wittle, powerful brother will wipe the floor with her."

"I'm not wittle anymore." Minato actually pouted and Hamuko giggled. Minato clinged onto her for a long time and Hamuko didn't minded it at all.

"The person who I least expected came to comfort me." Minato smiled "Thnak you Hamuko-nee. I'll make you proud once again." He let go and stood up.

"Woah." Minato muttered as he noticed that during all these years, he was actually a head taller than Hamuko now.

"Wow. You've grown." Hamuko smiled and Minato scratched the back of his head "Well technically, I'm 17 which means I'm a year older than you."

"Onii-san." Hamuko giggled and hugged him once again.

"Nah you're my Nee-san." Minato returned the hug. Hamuko eventually backed away and lifted Minato's face "Be strong Minato. I'll always be watching over you."

Minato knew she was going away but he didn't stop her "Sure sis! Leave it to me." Hamuko smiled and kissed him on the forehead again.

"Farwell baby brother." Hamuko waved as her body slowly disappeared into blue butterflies.

Suddenly a ball of light gathered around Hamuko who kept smiling, the light turned into a sphere and launched towards Minato. Minato felt a familiar warmth around him as he felt another burst of power rushing towards.

"I know my place." Minato muttered as a certain persona appeared in his sea of soul

"Eurydice." Minato whispered "This is HER persona?" Minato whispered as a voice echoed inside his mind.

Judgment Arcana rank 1..

"Farewell Hamuko-nee." Minato waved her off with a smile. Hamuko disappeared and Minato shed a few more tears "Thank you I'm over it. I will protect the people I care about."

He summoned a card of his new persona "I've got HER persona with me now." Minato smiled.

Suddenly the world around him began to dissolve once again.

Minato woke up and he realized, he was sleeping on Elizabeth's lap.

"You're awake." Elizabeth cheered and Minato smiled "Yup! You're thighs are really soft." She blushed and smacked him but strangely Minato didn't feel THAT level of pain.

"So you're back?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Yups! For permanent this time. Thank you Liz." Minato thanked and Elizabeth gave a weak smile "I'm sorry for putting you through hell." Minato grabbed her face and forcefully kissed her out of no where. Elizabeth yelped and Minato backed off.

"Course not! You opened my eyes."

"Your going to fight Nyx?" Elizabeth smiled again.

"Yeah." Minato stated cheerfully.

"I thought she was undefeatable?" Elizabeth asked and Minato grinned "I don't care." She grinned back "That's the man I love. Farewell." Elizabeth waved "Have utmost confidence in yourself." She disappeared and Minato looked at Tartarus, with lightning speed, he ran towards the cursed tower.

He kicked the door to Monad open and grinned "I'm back bitches."

….

"Are you sure Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked and Fuuka nodded. The teal haired girl could sense a monstrous power in Tartarus which made Chaos look like a joke.

Mitsuru gulped "Lets head in." She valiantly moved in with the rest of her team.

"Woah." Junpei said in awe. Monad was decimated. Craters were present of the bloody ground which was of Ichor. They walked forward to see thousands of blades being impaled on the ground and shadows.

They walked further and saw Reaper's body blowed into bits and multiple swords impaled into multiple parts. A void gaint's head was cut cleanly off. A turret's head was cut open and strangely stabbed upon s horde of dead bats.

"Who the hell did this?" Junpei asked and he soon got his answer.

Standing a few feet away from then was a familiar blue haired teen named Minato Arisato, with his back facing them.

"M-Minato?" Yukari spoke as Minato kicked a sword further into a dead Mother. Minato stopped and turned to grin widely at his team mates.

Everyone gasped, sure he was smiling but his eyes were puffy read and dry tears etched onto his face.

"He was crying?" Everyone glared at Junpei who gulped.

"Is that you?" Sakura asked and Minato walked towards them, he grabbed Sakura by the face and kissed her on the lips like a boss. Sakura yelped as Minato broke away.

"Okay…I liked that but still." She muttered.

'I'm back." Minato said with a confident voice "Shadows, Chaos or Nyx will bow down to me." Minato shouted as he summoned a card and then crushed it, a bright light exploded as everyone gaped at the new beautiful persona behind Minato.

"I have my sis behind me. I won't fail her!" Minato shouted as Eurydice blasted a couple of shadows in a single fireball.

Everyone was shocked but still truly happy since the team leader got his badass drive back again.

* * *

**Emotional? Yes for me. Fun to write? Hell yes!**

**I loved writing this since the two finally met. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sick like a idiot but still reviews might make me feel better. :D**

**There might be mistakes but I will surely review them once I feel a bit better, I'm gonna sleep for a week seeya later.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick as hell plus my college's faculty is a bastard since our term will be starting real soon now... dammit. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good' I wrote this with a severe case of headache. Mostly buildup. I hope you enjoy.**

**lyn : Hey thanks :D glad you enjoye it and yes miNato worked really well thanks to people power. hhhmmm I dunno since the main answer of Minato is to realize he ia the messiah but I might make an alt ending or a oneshot of what you suggested :) Thank you for the feedback hope you like the coming chapters too.  
**

**resistance : Telos will be making an entry real soon while Messiah will...no I spoil anything**

**. R king : thanks a lot :D hope you like this.  
**

**A huge thank you to all the reviewers. Minato vs Liz will be coming soon :D but I guess it won't be epic as nyar vs minato sadly**

* * *

"Eyes up here pal." Sakura snapped, glaring at Minato.

"Uh sorry." Minato muttered, moving his eyes away from her chest.

"What's gotten into you?" Sakura cried, lifting his face up. Minato scratched the back of his head "Probably that idiot's tendencies are rubbing off on me." He did accept Ryoji not too long ago.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked. Minato nodded and played with his fingers.

"I have this weird urge to tackle you onto the couch right now." He admitted and Sakura blushed a shade of red .

"And then, I want to." Minato moved closer towards her, grabbing a hold of her shirt. Sakura panicked as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Snap." Minato contiuned as Sakura started shaking.

"You're shirt off." Sakura went pale at his words. She yelped and backed away' blushing furiously.

"Get away you pervert." Sakura cried. Minato was silent for a moment as silence prevailed in the dorm.

Minato gave a snort of laughter which changed into a hysterical one moments later. Sakura blinked, confused as hell.

"O-Oh man. You should have seen the look on your face." Minato laughed his ass off. Sakura blushed again realizing the situation.

"Very funny." Sakura pouted as Minato wiped a tear from his eye "Thanks for the laugh." It was Sunday night, everyone was either too scared and devoid of will to come out or some were trying to study for the final.

"Man I almoat died." Minato laughed again. Sakura gave a 'hmph'.

"Chill." Minato grinned, he leaned towards her "I already saw everything." He whispered intp her ear.

Sakura blushed again remembering THAT night with Minato. Minato sighed and laid back on the couch.

"So you will fight against the end?" Minato asked, Sakura smiled this time "Yup' I'll fight alongside you to the end." She hugged his arm "I'll try to repay you back for saving me."

Minato smiled back "Glad someone sees things the way I do." Sakura nodded "Don't worry, they will fight alongside you too."

"Yeah." Minato replied "I'm bored."

"Me too." She checked her watch "It's almost the dark hour." She informed.

Sakura sighed "This is so boring, I better visit tartarus than stay here any longer." Minato's eyes brigthened as he heard her words.

Sakura caught the gleam in his eyes and tilted her head "You're actually serious?" She asked and Minato nodded eagerly.

"Yup we could kick some serious ass there." Minato lifted her up, bridal style.

"W-Wha?" Sakura yelped as Minato ran out of the dorm.

Minato was way more pumped than he ever was before. He met his long dead sister and cried for the first time in 10 years... Crying his eyes out in her arms actually made him feel better, the always nagging feeling in his heart was no longer there.

"100% guilt free." Minato grinned but then suddeny stopped abrubtly. Sakura yelped as she crashed onto the ground.

"We forgot about the evokers." Minato groaned. He momentarily saw a blue card behind him and turned around to see Sakura grinning at him, a blue card in her palm.

"What do you take me for?" Sakura asked as the card disappeared.

"Dude that was a surprise. Let's go before the dark hour hits." Sakura nodded and ran towards the monorail.

The duo entered tartarus and Minato grinned at Monad's door being ripped apart. A wave of nausea hit Sakura as she remembered.

FLASHBACK

"Just fuck off'." The black haired Sakura snarled at Minato who barred his fangs. The team watched on helpless as the two began cursing and yelling.

"Listen here you good for nothing." Minato yelled at her "You damn near killed Yukari by firing that Agi spell." Minato snarled.

"Oh yeah? Let that slut die, you banged her already didn't you?" Minato heard enough, he grabbed her by the collar and slammed her onto the wall.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Minato spat.

"The one you kissesd?" She gave a devilish grin.

"Stupid little..." Minato wanted to curse but he couldn't. Sakura grinned "You ain't got balls Minato."

END FLASHBACK.

"... so many bad memoris." Sakura whispered as a wave of guilt hit her. Minato placed a hand on her shoulder "I told you, it was that bastard."

"But still." Sakura whimpered.

"Discard that Sakura. You need to let go of all the demons to fight Nyx." He inched closer to her "You won't fail me right?"

Sakura fought back tears and nodded " I swear I won't." Minato smiled " Excellent."

They both head inside Monad to see the place thrashed. Minato chuckled " I kinda over did it."

"Understatement." Sakura replied. Minato summoned Gae Bolg and threw it towards her. Sakura caught it.

"Thia is yours from now. The legendary spear Gae Bolg." Sakura swung the spear, it felt like air.

"Thank you." She bowed and Minato waves his hands "Not a problem, let's kick some ass." He summoned Deus and walked with Sakura behind him.

"We have company." Minato whispered as he glared at a couple of shadows running towards them.

He charged a Morning Star up his hand and blasted the on coming wave of shadows. A huge explosion erupted as the shadows were blown to bits, a huge crater present on the ground.

"Overkill." Sakura muttered. She sensed a shadow behind her and dashed left avoiding the blade of a single Musha.

"This is mine." Sakura gritted her teeth and then charged herself with a Sukukaja, blocking the blade with his spear, sparks flew as metal collided.

Sakuea jumped back and dropped to the ground avoiding being impaled by the sharp blade. She kicked the shadow in the leg from below making it back away.

She shot up and crushed a card "Surt." The fire god blasted the shadow with a fireball, making it shriek but it was still alive.

"A Sakura fight without cussing." Minato chuckled as Sakura parried the sword and stabbed the spear into the stomach of the shadow.

"Vivan." Sakura yelled as shards and mist exploded from her hands. A green haired maiden sitting on top of a cloud appeared before her.

"Finiah it." Sakura commanded as Vivian blasted the shadow with a high pressure torrent of water, blastint it onto the wall. The shadpw screamed as it dissolved into mist.

"Excellent." Minato clapped. A couple of more Mushas were charging at Minato who smirked, summoning a card.

"Venus." Minato commanded as the beautiful goddess of love came forth from the card. The Mushas drew out swords ready to strike...

"Foamy Lover." Minato commanded as Venus blew a kiss. A number of heart shaped balls of energy appeared and launched at the shadows instantly killing them.

"Wow." Sakura said in awe. Venus disappeared back into his soul as Minato turned around with a grin "Let's move on hottie." Minato said cheerfully.

Sakura rose a brow at being called a hottie but then discarded it "Must be his weird tendency." Sakura shrugged.

The two kept battling and dominating shadows. Minato blasted the ever loving crap out of them as Sakura mostly sticked to her blade.

"That was great." Minato grinned walking out of Monad. Sakura had a gentle smile on her face " I actually helped you instead of hurting you."

"Wonderful." Minato smacked her on the butt and Sakura blushed furiously, slapping his hand away "Y-You perv." She growled.

"I have to control that." Minato made a mental note to himself. Sakura and Minato walkes out of tartarus with a smile.

"That was productive." Sakura stated cheerfully. Minato didnt answer, his eyes turned cold.

"Minato what's wrong?" Sakura tugged on his jacket worriedly. Minato clenched his teeth "Come out you bastard." With that remark, he ran away with Sakura behind him , barely keeping up with him.

Minato's heart explodes in hate as he glanced at Death resting his back against a tree, hugging his legs.

"You bastard." Minato spat' alerting Ryoji. The appriser didn't answer or curse back, he just looked at Minato's hatefull face

"You backstabber." Minato spat as Sakura gasped at seeing Ryoji in the open.

"What the?" Sakura asked herself.

" You piece of shit." Minato cursed, crouching down to Ryoji's level. Death kept his head buried into his arms "You got it back?"

"And with it' I'm gonna rip you apart." Minato said determined before Ryoji could say anything, Minato slapped him on the face making Sakura gasp.

"You don't learn." Ryoji said and Minato smiled bitterly "Yet you learned everything from me."

"Just wait Death, I'll rip Nyx's heart out." Ryoji lightly chuckled "The others are smart, they dont want to wind up the same as Aigis." Minato grabbed Death's collar and lifted him up.

"Dont utter a single fucking word about her." Minato warned "You don't know how much of a fucked up sadist I can be." Minato grinned "If someone diaagrees I'll chain him... no matter what in the end Nyx will beg for her life at my feet."

Minato threw Ryoji away who disppeared just like Pharos. Minato turned around to send a glare at the moon "I'll pour you're heart out Nyx. You'll be begging for life... goddess of Death."

"We have train more Sakura." The silvertte nodded "Yes I will save the world after all I put people too."

"Excellent." Minato smiled.

Something inside Minato's soul was forming... a great power exceeding even Nyarlathotep. He was almost ready...


	67. Chapter 67

**Phew! I feel a whole better thank you for the get well soon everyones :D Now hopefully this chapter will make you forget the horrible chapter. Seriously, I was sick as hell and my Ipad was lost somewhere so I ended writing it up on a gift tablet which isn't anywhere near my Ipad. But I finally got a laptop after trashing my last one! Enjoyes everyone! Review as always.**

**Christian : Thanks for the review and to explain Minato's attitude. Like he has stated multiple times he's a pimp! lolzz but that's mostly for the lulz but yes Mitsuru is his final love and nothing will change that. I think Minato acting goofy and flirty makes up for good humor! :D Anyway that's history since the fic will take a turn now a darker one so less lolzz now! December is the most depressing month in the game along with Jan.  
**

**Blah : Chapters 1-40 would like to have a word with you. **

**Resistance : Not the avatar but Lizzy will be fighting.**

**Cloud : This is especially for you. **

* * *

"Yo senpai." Minato grinned at Mitsuru who just gave a 'hmph' and turned her head away from him. Minato blinked "Eh? What's wrong with her?" He pondered, walking towards her.

"I said yo senpai." Minato greeted Mitsuru who didn't respond again. Minatos' eye twitched "Yo, you crazy red woman." Mitsuru's eye twitched this time as she faced him with a glare.

"What?" Mitsuru hissed.

"Yo!" Minato grinned.

"What do you want Arisato?" Mitsuru sighed. Minato rose a brow... Something was wrong here. Minato placed a hand on her shoulder "Senpai? Something wrong?" Mitsuru's body temperature went lower... Actually, Minato felt the whole place getting colder.

"Toots? What's up?" Minato shakily asked.

"You... Kissed... Her." Mitsuru managed to say. Minato didn't know what on earth she was talking about until...

"Oh.." Minato waved "That's all?" Mitsuru suddenly grabbed his jacket, they were in school but nobody was around either they were in class or they were just scared from coming near Mitsuru.

"How dare you?" Mitsuru fumed.

"Oh come on, I was just possessed by emotions." Minato reasoned... Even though he know that it was stupid "The pimp never falters." Minato thought.

"Emotions?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes! The feel z." Minato replied dramatically. He kissed her slightly on the lips "Heck, I was so happy I could have french kissed Junpei." Mitsuru rose a brow.

"That is rather disturbing." Mitsuru replied and Minato nodded "Yes but the emotions make you." He looked around, behind Mitsuru was an empty room and nobody was in the hallway.

"I don't li-" Before Mitsuru could say anything else, Minato tackled her. A surprised yelp escaped her lips as the door behind her slammed opened, making them stumble into the empty room. Mitsuru could barely say anything else as Minato locked her into a warm hug.

"Minato.." Mitsuru returned the hug. She felt safe in his arms.

"Sorry if I haven't been giving you time... I thought you needed space to think about THAT." Minato replied, caressing her cheek. Mitsuru blushed.

"I'm scared." Mitusru muttered. Minato chuckled "Senpai... Remember the last time you said that? I wasted Nyarlathotep." Mitsuru nodded weakly, that was indeed true. Minato looked in her eyes "Don't worry, just like before, Nyx won't lay a hand on you."

"Mmhmm. That makes me feel invincible." Mitsuru smiled. Minato grinned "And you are." He lifted her face up "Say senpai. Why don't we go on a date?" Mitsuru blushed "A date?" Minato nodded "Yup! We haven't went out anywhere... So what do you say?"

...

"Sure." Mitsuru smiled "I would like to watch a movie." Minato bowed "Your wish is granted empress. After school?" Mitsuru smiled "Sure."

After school, the two walked at Port Island with Mitsuru ignoring all the stares. Minato couldn't help but be proud of himself "Heh. I have the richest girl in the world." They stopped at cinema.

"Where are you looking?" Mitsuru hissed, snapping Minato out of his daze. He was unconsciously staring at Mitsuru's chest. Minato smacked himself mentally as Ryoji's tendencies began to take over once again.

"Dammit." Minato cursed while Mitsuru kept glaring.

"Uh sorry senpai but..." Minato trailed off.

"What? Staring at a women's chest is degrading not to mention completely disgusting." Mitsuru ranted.

"I feel like a pervert." Minato cut in, shocking her.

"W-Wha?" Mitsuru asked, shell shocked. Minato rubbed the back of his head "I accepted Ryoji remember?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded, Minato explained everything to the team when they met in Monad, even the part when he met Hamuko but he cancelled out Elizabeth instead telling that he collapsed.

"Well since I accepted him. I've been feeling... a bit perverted." Minato admitted.

"Just don't do anything inappropriate Minato." Mitsuru whispered, looking around.

"..."

"..."

"So I can stare?" Minato asked hopefully.

"NO!" Mitusru spat and Minato cringed "Thought so.." He shook his head "Need to be in control." Minato said aloud and Mitsuru nodded "Exactly! Come, the movie might take that out of your head." They walked in the cinema.

"You don't mind a horror movie do you?" Minato asked and he turned around to see Mitsuru smiling at him.

"Eh? Mitsuru?" Minato asked as she kept smiling. The two were seated in the front. If this was anyone else, the people in the back would probably yell at them to stop flirting but with Mitsuru there, nobody dared.

"Minato.." Mitsuru said sweetly almost melting his heart "Yukari and I decided the other night... We will fight alongside you." Minato's blushing face turned into a grin, the thought of having them both in the fight really lifted his spirits.

"Really?" Minato asked and Mitsuru nodded "Yes I will stand alongside you till the world's end." Minato grinned.

"But! You will not do anything reckless." Mitsuru scolded and Minato groaned "Yes mom." He rested his head on her shoulder "You don't mind this do you?" He asked and Mitsuru looked aroud... She didn't really care.

"Of course not." Minato smiled "Thanks! I feel a bit tired." Minato closed his eyes and slept.

...

Minato found himself staring at someone who's whole form was concealed in shadows. The only feature he could make out was a purple complexion and glowing red eyes. Minato could feel his own locked up part of Death reacting towards the killing intent. Anyone near the being would die from the overwhelming fear but Minato didn't. He kept staring at the demon with hatred.

"Messiah..." A voice echoed making Minato turn around "Messiah? I've heard that before." He pondered. A sudden buildup on energy behind him caught his attention. He jolted around to see a red ball pulsing in the air... It reeked off Death.

The ball launched towards Minato, blowing him back. Minato screamed as he felt dark spots dancing infront of his eyes. Holding onto his last strength, Minato spoke something...like a reflex "Come forth Me..s..ah." A dazzling burst of light erupted from Minato as he watched a figure appear infront of him as he was blown backwards. He could however make out the white creature's face... It greatly resembled Minato's own.

...

"Minato?" Mitsuru softly shook Minato who groaned.

"Ow." Minato winced as a splitting headache creeped in. Mitsuru looked at him in worry "Are you okay?" She asked softly, putting her hand on his forehead "You seem to have no fever." Minato shook his head as the headache went away "Yeah, just tired I guess." Minato groaned "Shall we go?" Mitsuru nodded. Minato kept pondering on the dream "What was that?" He asked.

"Oh shit." Minato cursed as he checked his pockets... His cell phone was not there "Must have been dropped on my seat."

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked and Minato waved "Nothing much. I dropped my cell phone I'll be back senpai. Stay here." Minato commanded and Mitsuru nodded "I'll wait." Minato ran into the building again. He had to bribe a guard to let him enter the room again.

"Damn I lost 3000yen." Minato muttered as he checked his cell phone.

"Contacts... Check."

"Pictures... Check."

"Bikini pictures of Rise?... Che-" Minato stopped himself "No this has gone way too far." He valiantly deleted the whole gallery of Rise pictures "Time to stop this. I'll be another Junpei." But deep inside, Ryoji whimpered about losing all the hard work of browsing the internet.

...

Minato couldn't believe his eyes. He just left Mitsuru for a few moments and there she was. A guy dressed in a suit was arguing rather loudly with her while Mitsuru did answer back but didn't have the spark to it. Minato walked closer.

"How dare you?" The man hissed "This is a breach of trust! You agreed to marry me and secure the company."

"Not anymore." Mitsuru spat "I don't need you. You never really did care for me." The man growled "I can't believe this. You will apologize this instant."

Mitsuru stood her ground "No I've found someone. He's something that you will never be. Our contract is void, get lost! I don't want to see your face ever again." Mitsuru spat with venom making the unknown man shake from anger.

"Why you!" He raised his hand to slap Mitsuru but it was stopped. Minato had watched the entire event play out and he wasn't happy with it.

"You wouldn't hit on a lady would you?" Minato glared as the man jerked his hand away "You barbarian! How dare you?" Minato said nothing, he fixed his emotionless eyes on the man. Before the man could say anything! Minato's knuckle smashed against his fist. Mitsuru gasped in surprise.

"How dar-" His sentence was cut off as Minato viciously kneed him in the gut. Nobody was paying much attention as Minato's hand clasped his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

"Nice suit." Minato complimented, straightening it up "I hate yellow." Minato suddenly interjected, ripping his coat apart making him fume. Minato grabbed the guy with the collar and slammed him onto the wall "Listen you." Minato hissed, looking him straight in the eyes.

Minato's hands glided towards his throat, slowly increasing the pressure "If I see you near Mitsuru again..." Minato trailed off. The guy nearly died at what he saw next. A silhouette of Thanatos was behind Minato who had a crazed grin on his face, silver eyes were pitched black "I will rip you're soul out." Minato muttered with a deep voice.

Minato threw the guy away and he didn't stop. Without looking the man kept running. Minato was amused to find a wet spot on his pants.

"Bastard." Minato muttered at his retreating figure. Minato turned around to Mitsuru "Who was that?" He asked bluntly.

"Uhh.." Mitsuru fumbled.

"Spit it woman." Minato spat. Mitsuru flinched "When father died, I was having difficulty managing the expectations of the group, so they arranged a marriage which would make the future secure."

"You forgot about me?" Minato asked and Mitsuru shook her head "No but I was devastated enough I didn't even think of anything else... Until you helped me... Sorry." Mitsuru bowed a bit and Minato sighed, pulling her into a hug "You should have told me! Shirogane's group will always offer the full support to you guys." Minato grinned.

"I feel stupid for remembering it now." Mitsuru chuckled.

"Don't hide anything for me alright?" Minato spoke and Mitsuru nodded "I won't! I did give a message about breaking up the plan but apparently he didn't listen." Minato chuckled "He SAW it now." Mitsuru locked her arm with Minato "Shall we go? Heir to Shirogane's group?"

"Sure! I will name the kids." Minato demanded and Mitsuru blushed madly "L-Lets talk about that later." She replied making Minato laugh.

"Senpai! We're going to tear through Nyx." Mitsuru nodded "I have the utmost faith in you."

"Yeah." Minato smiled.

...

Minato and Mitsuru arrived in the dorm. After a quick goodnight kiss, Minato stumbled into his room and slept the minute his head hit the pillow. However another dream welcomed him.

Minato was standing in the same place he met Hamuko "Collective.. Something." Minato asked aloud. He sensed someone behind him, quickly turning around Minato stood face to face with a beaten and bruised Hamuko.

Normally Minato would have healed the hell out of her with Salvations but this time Minato shook his head in digust "You bastard." Minato spat. Hamuko's eyes widened "How?"

"Get lost Nyarlathotep." Minato glared but then smirked "I see that you have had a bad day." Hamuko glared at Minato who kept smirking "You bastard! You put me through hell... I can barely connect your dream."

"You suck." Minato spat. Nyarlathotep was confused as hell... Shouldn't Minato be on his knees as Hamuko was standing next to him? Minato suddenly spoke "You're stalking isn't upto level now is it?" Hamuko gritted her teeth "Death will shut you up Wild Card."

"My backside." Minato spat, his hand spot up and grabbed Hamuko by the hair, lifting her up "You bastard! Taking on her image will not actually turn you into my sis." Minato pulled on her hair.

"Death will kill you! You cannot defeat Nyx." Minato scoffed "Like I couldn't defeat you? Get real I blasted you to hell... And that's exactly what's gonna happen."

"You sh-" Hamuko's words were cut off by Minato "ENOUGH TALK!" Minato's free hand aimed for his chest. His hand ripped through Hamuko's chest, digging into her flesh. Nyarlathotep screamed in pain as Minato's fist was dug deep inside his body, almost protruding out from the back.

"Hmph. I'll make you regret even turning into Hamuko." Minato hissed, channeling a Morning Star into his fist which was still buried deep. Minato released the blast right inside his body. A bright light exploded from Hamuko as Minato had a sick smile on his face "Adios asshole."

Moments later, Minato was still standing, Hamuko was on the ground, her chest was torn apart horribly as green blood was splattered everywhere. Minato lifted him up by his hair "I'm over Hamuko now." Not giving Chaos a chance to speak, Minato grabbed his neck and snapped it in half viciously. Nyarlathotep dropped dead on the ground near his feet, morphing back into the same faceless demon. Minato kicked the dead body across the face "Scum."

...

Minato peacefully woke up "Hmph! Like that affects me anymore." Minato stood up "I finally know she still loves me." That provided tonnes of comfort to him "Even if I'm Death... She loves me." Minato grabbed her picture and kissed it "Just a few days until that bastard comes." His silver eye caught a note on top of his laptop. Minato rose a brow and walked towards it. He opened the scroll and read aloud.

"_When you're ready. Meet me at the top of heaven. The top of Monad._

_- The ultimate opponent._

Minato smirked "Alright you're next then."

* * *

**I hope this told you all Minato is all over Hamuko's death now which was holding him back. But now he's free from all the guilt and torment. Review this please and seeya guys later.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Finally done! A word of advice to my reader. Never placed your laptop under a blanket. I smashed mine this way :( Anyway finally a battle scene which I really enjoyed writing.**

**The fic will end at chapter 75. I thank you all from the support you guys have showed me. I never imagined this fic would reach 300+ reviews but I am so glad. Review like always :D Give my your thoughts on the battle.**

**Oh and would you like to see a bad end as well? Where Minato survives the fall but gets utterly annihilated later? Let me know and enjoy. **

**Stardust: And Minato will regret this.**

**Blac : For the lolz. The nyarly scene was just to show that Minato can own him easily now given the fact he powered up from the judge link and got over Hamuko which was holding him back.**

**Little : Thanks! You shall see very soon.**

**Cloud : Glad you liked that.**

* * *

"Minato~!" Yukari sang with a smile, hugging Minato who just entered the dorm. Fuuka came running towards him and hugged his left arm. Inside, Minato grinned "A harem?" His fond wish was broken just about now.

"Minato-senpai." Ken came running towards Minato, hugging his leg. Minato groaned "Oh man there goes my dream."

"Hey bro!" Junpei came grinning towards Minato and placed his arm around Minato's shoulders.

"Hey Minato." Akihiko grasped his shoulder. Minato didn't know what to make of this, all of them were involved in a sort of group hug.

"Alright I would love a harem with the girls but dudes seriously back off." Yukari was so happy that she ignored it.

"We all decided!" She cheered "All of us are going to stand by your side and fight Nyx head on." Minato's mouth twisted into a happy smile "Really?"

"It's not just like me to give up!" Yukari smiled "Win or lose I'm gonna give it my all."

"If Nyx destroys the world then our bonds of friendship will disappear and I'm not gonna allow that to happen." Fuuka declared.

"I don't want to face Mom and Shinjiro-san and tell them I failed." Ken smiled fondly.

"If Shinji was here, he would probably fight Nyx with all his might and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Akihiko threw a jab.

"Chidori gave me here life. I won't forget, I'd rather die than forget." Junpei grinned. Minato smiled at his team mates, the same people who he grew to love "I'm glad."

"What did I told you?" Sakura descended the stairs "All of them will fight alongside you."

"I have my father's company to run along with that I will fulfill his dream." Mitsuru came to the group and smiled.

"I'll beat the hell out of Nyx." Junpei fist pumped.

"We should go the Tartarus." Fuuka spoke up "We haven't been there in quite some time." Mitsuru nodded "Agreed, lets whoop so-" She immediately stopped as she realized what she was gonna say.

Minato bust out laughing "OH man! Complete that sentence senpai." Minato choked out, barely controlling his laughter.

Mitsuru blushed from embarrassment and glared at Minato "It's your attitude that has been rubbing off on me." Minato sighed and got up "Speaking of Tartarus, I got this note on my laptop from some ultimate opponent." Minato showed them the note.

Sakura shivered slightly "It isn't Nyarlathotep right?" She asked and Minato smacked her on the back "Not at all unless Ikutsuki is alive and did some crazy experiment to summon him again." Minato jokingly said but that resulted in nervous gulps.

"Just kidding, you guys need to calm down and live out." Minato sighed "But let's get going." Everyone nodded as they set out with new found determination.

"Ugh. Creepy giant." Yukari muttered as she walked past a dead Void Giant who was burned thanks to Sakura and Junpei.

"We once had a whole lot of trouble fighting that thing."Mitsuru added as she ripped the head of a Mother shadow.

"This sure is a good place to train." Akihiko said as he wiped the ichor from his gloves.

"The ultimate guy is so dead." Junpei grinned. He kicked the door on the final floor open and then charged inside.

"Let's see what this ultimate opponent is like." Akihiko walked inside and everyone followed suit. Minato smiled knowingly as he saw a familiar girl clad in blue standing at the top.

"Ah! Welcome." Elizabeth bowed "Welcome Minato and fellow persona users."

"Huh?" Mitsuru asked, raising a brow. Meanwhile Junpei cried "Oh my god! What a hottie." But everybody ignored him but that didn't stop him from gawking at Elizabeth's figure.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked and Elizabeth snapped her fingers "Oh you must be Sakura Tachibana. Pleasure to meet you. Glad to see that you are free from HIS control." Elizabeth smiled and Sakura panicked "She knows about him?"

"I knew it was you." Minato smiled and Elizabeth nodded "Of course! But I had to make the entry sorta dramatic."

"Alright that's it who are you?" Elizabeth's eye twitched at Yukari's answer as she clearly recalled Takeba breaking the treasured hair clips.

"She's my….. Mentor." Minato announced and everyone gasped.

"A mentor?" Mitsuru asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes! My name is Elizabeth. I am luckily very close to Minato-sama's heart and I also have shared his bed." Minato's face paled a ghostly white "Fuck." A collective round of gasps and shrieks were heard all around.

"The fuck?" Junpei asked with a god smacked expression on his face "You tapped that?"

"How dare you?" Mitsuru yelled, grabbing a hold of Minato's throat. Sakura and Yukari kept sending death glares at Minato who was getting choked by Mitsuru.

Poor Aki didn't even understand what she meant until Junpei whispered to him.

"Gakk." Minato choked as Mitsuru began exerting pressure "Two timing girls? I will not stand for this! You shall be executed!" Minato sent a glare to Elizabeth who finally realized what sort of shit she put Minato through.

"OH! Fellow persona users. I was just joking." She gave a nervous giggle as Mitsuru released the hold and glared at her "Joking?"

"Yes. I would have stripped Minato of his manho-" Minato cut in before she could finish.

"All right that's it. She's trolling ya all." Minato cried exasperatedly. Everyone didn't seem to buy that completely.

"Anyway." Minato cut in again, changing the topic "You're the ultimate opponent then?" Elizabeth smiled "Pleasure to meet you. Let me test you Minato." She looked at his team mates "I'd like to face you alone."

"No way." Mitsuru cut in but Minato smirked "Go! I'll do this alone."

"Don't be crazy." Fuuka cut in "Her power is unbelievable, she can kill you outright with a single attack." Minato kept smirking "If I die here… Then I'm not ready for Nyx."

"But.." Yukari tried to protest.

"GO! I'll be okay." Minato shouted and Mitsuru and everybody else sighed. There was no way to talk him out of this. They made the way to the teleporter.

"Stay safe." Mitsuru disappeared.

"If you die. I'll recarm you and kill you again." Yukari said as she walked off.

"Hmph. Silly lovers girl." Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She turned to Minato and smiled "Ready?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that we're gonna fight head on now. I'd never imagine that to happen in all my life."

"Twist of fate it happened." Elizabeth smirked "Well us begin." She opened her compendium as Minato projected Archer's twin blades.

"Your fate is in the cards." Elizabeth shouted as a bright light erupted from her compendium. The whole place began shaking like it was terrified by Elizabeth's power.

"Don't hold back. Fight as if you intend to kill." Elizabeth spoke as the shaking grew more violent. Minato was sweating but still smirked "She's ten times more powerful than the two combined."

"Thor!" Elizabeth shattered a card as the Norse God appeared. A bolt of electricity cackled in the sky and it came raining down towards Minato who quickly dodged out of the way. The bolt blasted the ground creating a crater which gave off smoke. The area was decimated.

"That could have been me." Minato gulped but charged at Elizabeth with his blades. She easily avoided the multiple slashes and parried them with her bare hands.

"AHH" Minato screamed as he tried to go for a slash but Elizabeth punched the blades, shattering them into pieces.

"What the?" Minato yelped in surprise but quickly recomposed himself as Elizabeth swung her fist towards him. Minato barely dodged her strikes. Elizabeth summoned her compendium again and tried to smash it on Minato's head.

Minato caught the book with both of his hands. Elizabeth easily overpowered Minato to his knees who desperately tried to fight back.

"Disappointing." Elizabeth sighed as the book disappeared. She grabbed Minato by the throat and rammed her fist onto his stomach. The pain was out of the world. Minato flew back from the strike and landed on the ground.

Minato was sure some internal organs were damaged from the strike. He slowly stood up and glanced at Elizabeth who was standing perfectly still.

"Dammit! You're something." Elizabeth didn't answer but her eyes grew cold, she disappeared from her position and appeared behind Minato "I surely am." She whispered.

Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it viciously…. Totally breaking Minato's right arm. The blunette could not even scream as she grabbed a fistful of blue hair and rammed Minato's head onto the concrete. Minato dropped on the ground and soon screamed as the avatar of power stomped on his back nearly breaking it.

"How can you beat Nyx?" Elizabeth asked and Minato in desperation yelled "Thanatos." Elizabeth backed away from Thanatos's blade.

Thanatos disappeared and Minato stood up while holding his limp arm.. The pain was soul shattering "Darn it, barely seconds into a battle and I lost my arm."

"Very true." Elizabeth appeared in front of him in a split second and grabbed him by the throat, easily lifting him up. Minato found it hard to breathe as she increased the pressure.

Elizabeth giggled as her hand cackled with electricity. Minato could not even switch back to Thor as a bolt of electricity electrocuted his entire body making him scream in agony. Elizabeth watched Minato scream in pain with a sick smile.

She eventually called the attack off and giggled again "Guess some bones probably cracked eh? I'm sure Nyx could kill you without even looking." Minato's head began to spin in anger as the blinding pain in his right arm intensified.

"The World." Minato channeled the power inside his body as Elizabeth backed off. Minato dropped to the ground and charged at Elizabeth. The avatar of power easily side stepped and grabbed a hold of his hair. She slammed his face onto the nearby wall brutally. Blood splattered on the wall as Minato dropped to the ground with a busted head which was pouring blood.

Elizabeth circled around Minato with a smile "Tsk.. Tsk… Tsk." She pressed her foot on Minato's broken arm making him scream again. She pressed harder and Minato had to control himself from passing out.

"Aww. That all?" She asked as she removed her foot. She grabbed his hair again and made Minato stand up. Minato barely blocked a punch and backed away from Elizabeth who was all smiles.

"GAE BOLG!" Minato summoned the spear, grasping it with his left hand, she couldn't even spare a second to heal himself, Elizabeth might just kill him.

Minato charged at Elizabeth who sighed. She grabbed the spear and stole it from his grasp.

"I am very good at weapons too." Elizabeth smiled as she swung the spear around. Minato summoned a sword to block it but the blue clad girl infused her power into the spear. Metal collided with metal and Minato's sword was shattered into pieces.

Minato backed away and dodged the multiple slashes…. Until one hit him. Elizabeth smiled sweetly as Minato's eyes widened, his left leg was leaking blood.

"Pathetic." Elizabeth shook her head as she pulled the spear out and slashed Minato on the chest. Minato's jacket ripped apart and blood stained his shirt. The beating he took was like nothing else.

Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his face and grinned "Goodbye." She blasted Minato at point blank rage with a deadly Megidola. Minato flew backwards from the attack and smashed against the wall.

"Thor!" Elizabeth summoned the Norse God again who this time charged at Minato, tackling him onto the wall. The wall shattered along with Minato's bones. The debris dropped on top of Minato who didn't move out of it.

….

Elizabeth walked towards the carnage, her hand plunged into the debris and plunged Minato out of it. Elizabeth held a harsh grip on his collar as she whispered "Night Minato-sama." She briefly kissed him on the forehead and continued her assault.

She repeatedly pounded Minato right on the face with her fists. Blood splattered on the ground and on her body. Minato wanted to scream in pain but he could not even do that since Elizabeth's blows were like lightning.

Eventually, Elizabeth stopped at stared at her uniform which was stained with blood. She wiped some of it from her face and glanced at the broken Minato who who she still had a hold off.

Minato was alive but barely, his face was bloodied and he was sure almost everything was bruised or broken. Minato coughed out blood as Elizabeth released her grip. Minato's limp body fell on the debris.

Minato painfully coughed out blood as he struggled not to faint. Elizabeth glanced at his broken body and sighed "I expected better from the one who defeated Chaos." She clicked her fingers and the compendium disappeared.

Minato painfully got up and aimed a punch which hit Elizabeth square in the face but she didn't even flinch. She grasped his hand and channeled a Megido into her fist. Minato screamed out as the almighty attack ripped his flesh apart while Elizabeth hummed "Doo dee doo dee." Minato pulled back and looked at his severed hand.

"Darn it!" Minato choked out. Elizabeth's eyes went cold "Time to finish this." She summoned Pixie who blew a kiss. The three gigantic balls rained down from the sky and dropped onto Minato who not even move.

A explosion occurred which made Elizabeth slam back but she easily landed on her feet, watching the carnage.

"How disappointing." She turned around and began to walk. Deep down she knew Minato was still alive.

Minato gritted his teeth as his burly vision could make out Elizabeth walking way "L-Leaving so soon?" Minato asked as he got up to one knee. He tried to stand but the wound inflicted by the Gae Bolg crippled his other leg so he just collapsed on the ground.

Elizabeth stopped "Yes. I won." She answered back. Elizabeth heard a grunt and she slowly turned around to see Minato who looked like a corpse struggling to stand up.

"Stay low Minato." Elizabeth warned but Minato shook his head. He finally stood up, clutching his right arm.

"You can't beat me." Elizabeth stated matter of factly "And besides your body is broken and crushed into bits. Go heal yourself."

"I'm not moving." Minato yelled out painfully.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me? Let alone Nyx?" Elizabeth asked and Minato nodded furiously.

"Show me." Elizabeth appeared in front of him in a split second, slamming her fist onto Minato's stomach.

Minato gritted his teeth and shook his head. Elizabeth gave a 'hmph' and charged a Agidyne into her hand. The flames let lose as Minato was scorched by Surt's flames.

Minato flew back but magically landed on his feet "N-Not done yet." Minato choked as smoke radiated from his body. Elizabeth charged at Minato, slamming her compendium right onto his ribs, mostly breaking them. Minato screamed as he dropped to the ground but stood right back up.

Wiping the blood from his face, Minato smirked "Come on. That's all?" Elizabeth gritted her teeth and blasted Minato away with a Garudyne. The wind tore Minato's skin apart. He levitated from the ground and plummeted downwards again from a great distance.

Minato shook his head "No." He stood up and Elizabeth eyed him with a bit of awe "Your will is marvelous." Minato nodded "Damn right." Elizabeth knocked him down with a punch but he stood back up.

"This will was forged by my bonds." Minato spoke as he got up "No way it will crack now."

"You need power to back the will up." Elizabeth countered as Minato grinned sadistically "I know. I'm probably not a match to you."

"But damn it, if I let myself get killed here. I'll survive till Nyx." Minato began shaking "This won't end. I brought Death here and I'll take it out." Elizabeth smiled at his power.

A strikingly similar persona rose from Minato who was surrounded by a bright golden glow " He rises clad in the hope and dreams of my friends. The people with whom I shared the blood, sweat and tears. I rather die than to give up their hope." Minato yelled suddenly as Orpheus was surrounded by the similar glow.

"I am the Wild Card." Minato announced as his wounds slowly began to heal. Elizabeth was shocked beyond words "I'll lead them to the end and beyond it." Electricity cackled around Orpheus who suddenly changed. The body was still mechanical but it was blood red and the organic hair was blonde.

"Thou art I."

"I am Thou."

"From the sea of thy soul I cometh." Minato smirked as he felt unimaginable power flowing into him…. He felt invincible.

"I am Orpheus Telos. I shall lend you my strength." Minato grinned as he channeled a Salvation onto himself, healing all of his injuries but his broken arm still stinged "I'll make do."

Elizabeth clapped "Marvelous. You wield such power." She crushed a card and summoned Surt. The firespawn launched a gigantic fireball at Minato who kept staring at it. The fireball met head on with Minato sending hell fire everywhere.

Minato walked through the flames unscratched. Elizabeth smiled with pride as she eyed Minato who's uniform was blood red and torn apart but his face showed undying determination.

"Sorry. I love you." Minato whispered as he crushed the card and summoned Orpheus Telos. The reawakened Persona grabbed the lyre and swiftly played a wonderful melody.

Elizabeth next second was scorched by flames. She tried to scream but through the fire, Minato's fist connected with her face. Elizabeth flew back this time as she felt something she never felt before.

Minato dispelled the flames as Orpheus Telos disappeared back into his soul. Elizabeth slowly got up and smiled at Minato "So this is pain?" She asked, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Sorry to be the one who brought it to you." Minato apologized but Elizabeth shook her head "No. I made the right choice by fighting you. I want to know my answer and I believe fighting you might reveal the answer."

Minato smirked "Then I won't disappoint. I'll show Nyx what will happen if she comes here." Elizabeth opened her compendium "The curtain has just rise, show me your best performance."

* * *

**There we go. This scene actually mirrors my battle against Liz. She kicked my ass even though I had the strongest persona all at level 99 but once I replayed the game and fused Telos I finally won! But it wasn't easy at all. Minato won't have a walk in the park in the next chapter at all. Expect injuries, screams and destruction.**

**Review please! MOAR reviews = Faster updates! :D Seeya guys later.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Ouch! Fire and lots of it in this chapter :D Hope you liked this as always fighting scenes get me pumped up.**

**Oh and do you guys want to see Minato and team take on all of the full moon shadows at once? In Marge's vision quest? I'll make a separate chapter for it.**

**Michelle : Good to see you again man :D**

**Enjoyes everyone.**

* * *

"Not again." Minato shouted as Elizabeth charged at him. Minato quickly summoned Telos who played a furious note. Million shards of ice were launched at Elizabeth who in desperation, summoned Surt who's body blazed with fire. Surt let out a roar and sent hell fire everywhere, burning the shards of glass.

"Hmph." Minato projected Lucifer's blade and charged at her, this time he was feeling a lot more powerful probably thanks to Telos. Elizabeth parried the blade with her book and tried to kick him in the gut. Minato grabbed a hold of her leg and started swinging her around. Elizabeth, still spinning in mid air, used her other leg to aim a light kick at Minato's skull who let her go. Elizabeth was about to land on the ground but Minato thought of something else.

"Thunder Reign." Telos appeared behind Minato and played the lyre again. A bolt of electricity erupted from the lyre and hit the still air bourne Elizabeth directly. Elizabeth shrieked in pain as she slammed against the wall, easily breaking it.

"I know you're just over acting Liz." Minato shouted and just then, the debris shone a brilliant white light. After a loud BANG, the broken debris flew everywhere. Elizabeth stood among the rubble and smiled "Excellent. I expected nothing less from you."

"Surt!" Elizabeth summoned, preparing a Agidyne.

"Apollo." Minato summoned his own persona. The two charged up a gigantic fireball.

"NOW!" The blazing deities launched the fireballs at each other, burning through the air. A ball of fire exploded at contact which sent hell fire everywhere but since the two persona users had fire immunity, nothing did hurt them.

Minato smirked "Ah, this is great fire is everywhere." That was the truth, the collision sent blaze everywhere and the battlefield was scorching hot.

"You can't stay switched to one persona always." Elizabeth informed.

"Neither can you." Minato warned as he charged at her, channeling the world into his body. Elizabeth grinned "Alright, come on." Minato threw his fists towards her and Elizabeth blocked them. The two locked themselves in a stalemate. Minato gritted his teeth and switched to Skadi, sure his feet was burning but he could damn well control the pain.

Minato's hand grew cold and Elizabeth screamed from the pain as Minato harnessed a Bufudyne into his hands. Elizabeth quickly switched to Jack Frost and Minato grinned.

"Got you." He switched back to Apollo and grabbed Elizabeth's hair, he yanked her face towards the scorching hot flames.

"Don't be too hasty. You thought me that remember?" Minato mocked as he lifted her up. He tried to go for another again but Elizabeth grinned deviously "Clever." A blizzard of ice erupted from behind her and Minato gulped "She must have been charging that when I slammed her down." Minato backed away to avoid that but It was too late. Freezing snow hit Minato head on as he screamed in agony due to Apollo's weakness.

"Diamond Dust." Elizabeth shouted as the ice started rotating and then without warning aimed straight for Minato.

"Ardhanari." Minato yelled as his body blazed with Ardha's power. He smirked and then tore through the ice and came running towards the charging Elizabeth.

Minato's body exploded into flames that went flying everywhere.

"Let's fire the place up." Minato yelled as the once burning battle grew even more hot. Elizabeth winced as Jack Frost began feeling the heat once again.

"Hiya!" Minato summoned Thor's hammer and slammed it right onto her ribs. Elizabeth barred her fangs and grabbed the hammer, she grasped it away from his grip and struck at Minato's shoulder. The blow sent him him in a spinning motion but he quickly recomposed himself, landing on his hands.

Minato go up and charged again. He projected the twin blades and blocked the hammer swing once again. The blades crumbled into dust but Minato thanks to Archer's projections ability, projected two more, he immediately slashed Elizabeth at her wrists.

She dropped the blade and Minato grabbed a hold of it, he swung it around and let it free right at Elizabeth. The hammer slammed into her stomach, pushing her back. She slammed into a wall again but this time, it didn't crack.

Elizabeth gave out a scream of anger and normally Minato would be terrified but this time, he stood defiant. Elizabeth appeared behind Minato and grabbed his still injured right arm.

"Gak." Minato winced as he twisted it around. She could easily break it if Minato didn't do something soon.

"Not again." Minato yelled as his injured arm let loose a sphere of Purple energy that blasted Elizabeth at point blank range. She staggered back but charged again. Minato turned around quickly to be greeted by Elizabeth picking him off his feet and slamming him onto the ground.

Minato who still had Shiva equipped, slammed onto the blazing ground and screamed from the pain. Elizabeth's fists rammed repeatedly onto his face but the 5th one was blocked by Minato. He heel kicked her right in the head, pushing her off.

Elizabeth stumbled back as Minato stood up from the burning battlefield.

"You shouldn't play with fire too much." Elizabeth smirked, wiping the sweat off his face. Minato discarded his jacket which was wet from the constant sweating.

"I ain't a little kid anymore." Minato smirked back. Elizabeth nodded "I'm proud of you for growing." She summoned Thor and launched a dozen bolts from the sky and Minato dodged all of them. The fire blazed more furiously as the bolts hit them but Minato didn't switch to Apollo…. Instead.

"Telos!" Minato switched to the reawakened persona and stood firm on the battlefield. Nothing did hurt him now. Elizabeth panicked as she summoned Alice who did a twirl. A black circle of mist appeared behind him.

Minato switched to Thanatos just to be on the safe side. He charged at Elizabeth through the fire and mist. Elizabeth dispelled the Mudoon and summoned Metatron.

"Heh." Minato summoned Thanatos who roared. The death god appeared in front of Metatron and ripped his head clean off. Elizabeth felt her throat cringe from the pain.

"I've been boosted by Death and the Wild Card. I'M INVINCIBLE!" Minato shouted, thwacking Elizabeth on the face. She dropped to the ground, equipping to Surt and did a low kick. Minato screamed from the pain as Thanatos wasn't invincible against fire.

"Darn fire." From the start, ever since Elizabeth let loose Surt, the flames were still present. Minato stood up and smirked "Isn't this the dramatic battle you always wanted?"

"Oh yes! I wish there was a camera here." Minato sighed "Remind me to give you a massage after this is over."

Elizabeth giggled "I can't wait." She ran towards Minato and tried to thwack him. Minato locked her fist and retaliated with his own. Elizabeth blocked that as well.

The two dodged each other's blows and kept swinging. Minato summoned Cadabolg II and tried to jam it right onto her stomach. Elizabeth grabbed the coiled sword just before it could seriously hurt her.

"This won't be… E-easy." Elizabeth muttered, pushing the blade away. Minato still smirked "Activate." The sword that was between her fingers began to glow red and then exploded. Minato fell back from the force but landed on his knees as the explosion blasted him away.

Minato smirked as the smoke cleared revealing Elizabeth on her knees….. And her uniform was torn apart. Minato gasped and turned his head away, blushing furiously.

"C-Cover yourself up." Minato shouted as his back faced her. This was a sure sign that his pervert side was leaving him.

Elizabeth sighed and muttered something about Minato being childish. She repaired her torn dressed "Alright you can look now." Minato turned around quickly and dodged the fist.

"Clever." Minato muttered as he rammed a knee right up her stomach. Elizabeth's eyes went wide from the pain.

"I'm sorry." Minato kissed her on the forehead "If I love someone after sis, it's you. I'm sorry for putting you through the pain but I have to be ready." Minato whispered as he channeled a Morning Star into his hands and let the almighty energy loose on Elizabeth who shrieked and slammed back onto the ground.

Elizabeth slowly stood up, her body radiating smoke "I'm glad to hear that." She lifted her head up and smiled "I'll always love you Minato, through eternity." Minato smiled gently "But I have some answers to find so forgive me if I hurt you too badly."

"No problem." Minato replied. Elizabeth discarded her hat which was ripped apart. Minato summoned a card and crushed it. The familiar Archer appeared behind him.

"All right, Sword Barrel: Full Open." Archer concentrated as hundreds of swords appeared in mid air and then set lose towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth summoned her compendium and called forth the dreaded Pixie. The redhead blew a kiss and a Megidola charged right in front of her. The deadly almighty attacked was launched towards the on coming swords. Most of the swords were blown to pieces but still one of them managed to impale Elizabeth right on her thigh.

"Got you." Minato whispered as he charged at her. Elizabeth dug the sword out of her OWN THIGH and blocked Minato's own sword. She pushed him back roughly and slashed him across the chest. Minato screamed in pain but returned the favor by hitting her on the head with the hilt of his blade.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and her hand shot up to grab Minato's face. She pulled him down and slammed his back to the ground. Minato found a wicked boot meeting his face causing him momentarily to see stars.

Elizabeth summoned Pixie again and planned on unleashing her final attack over Minato but in an act of desperation, Minato shot his head up and head butted Elizabeth hard. Minato was sure he felt more pain but he finally managed to get her off him. Minato lunged forward and kicked her in the injured thigh.

Elizabeth repayed it by digging her nails right onto Minato's bruised chest. Minato screamed as blood dripped down his body. Elizabeth grinned sadistically as she charged up a Agidyne and scorched his bruise. Minato flew backwards but managed to land on his feet. He looked towards his chest which was black "Fuck."

Minato quickly blasted the oncoming Elizabeth making her back away. The two stared at each other. Minato's arm was hurting like a bitch plus his whole body got scorched by the deadly flames.

Elizabeth charged her fist with a Ziodyne and disappeared from the view. Minato quickly charged his own fist with the same attack and did a turn. Elizabeth's fist was blocked by Minato's own. The two punches collided, sending bolts everywhere. The two screamed in pain as they were zapped by the thousand volts.

Smoke radiated from their bodies but they kept smiling. Minato punched Elizabeth across the face and she dropped down. She used Minato as support and pulled herself up, slamming her fist across his face. Minato rotated in the air from the strike and slammed back on to the ground but like before, he quickly got up and bashed Elizabeth right on the chest with his elbow. Elizabeth replied by digging her knee right up her stomach. The two began trading blows and punches until it grew violent.

Minato's fist blazed with fire and he launched it towards Elizabeth who caught it. She pressed his wrist nearly crushing it. Minato pulled back and got a Ziodyne charged fist into his gut. Minato swallowed the pain and slammed his elbow right up her skull before. He tried to follow up with a stream of Megido but Elizabeth tilted her head, sending the energy to crash against the wall.

She grabbed Minato's hair and slammed her knee thrice onto his face. The blunette through the pain grabbed a hold of her leg and lifted her up easily. He slammed her onto the hard ground. Elizabeth coughed out some blood but kicked Minato on the kidney hard. He stumbled back but dropped to the ground to avoid the swing of Masakados's sword that could easily behead him.

"TELOS!" Minato yelled as the musician appeared behind him and slammed the lyre right onto the general's skull, reducing it into dust. Elizabeth felt the pain but she valiantly shrugged it off. Minato got up from his crouching position and placed every bit of energy he had into his fist with Elizabeth doing the same.

The two sent a ferocious punch at each other, both of them hoping it would strike and it did… The two were flown backwards as the two fists smacked their opponent simultaneously. Minato and Elizabeth slammed onto the ground, bloodied and broken.

"Man, if she had Death, Nyarlathotep would be dead in 2 seconds." Minato muttered "Guess I was the 'lucky one'." He chuckled and got up. Elizabeth slowly supported herself to stand.

Minato smirked "Damn, this is some fight" Elizabeth smiled back "Indeed, I wasn't even aware of the word 'pain' uptil now." Her eye's grew cold "But it's time to end this." He summoned her compendium and called Pixie again.

"THIS ENDS! MEGIDOLOAN." The three larger than usual balls rained down from the sky. Minato gritted his teeth and yelled "IT DOES! HELEL, SATAN!" Minato summoned his two most powerful personas. A hot gust of wind blew as the two personas began their transformation into blue mist. A gigantic flame exploded from behind Minato was smirking.

"I see, that you are ready." Elizabeth shouted as the three balls were dangerously close to Minato. He could practically feel the death radiating out from the pure balls of energy.

"A… r… m…. a." Minato whispered.

"NOW!" Elizabeth shouted as the balls plummeted downwards at a furious pace.

"GEDDON!" Minato shouted as the blazing fire erupted upwards and collided against the balls. The two persona users screamed from the pain as the attack hit both of them. There was silence for a few moments until a blast exploded in the battlefield. The attack was so enormous that it decimated the entire place apart. The ground was cracked open and the skies themselves were layered with the residual energy….. Slowly the smoke disappeared.

Minato's whole body was acking. Shakingly he stood up, forcing his own body to move even though he was sure every bone was broken. Minato supported himself to stand as he looked through the carnage. Elizabeth stood up as well. The two stared at each other….. until….

"…"

"…"

Elizabeth smiled and dropped to the ground, unconscious… The battle was over. Minato sighed as he dropped to a knee but still held onto consciousness.

"I won… I passed." Minato muttered but he felt dangerously slow on SP. He limped his way towards Elizabeth and charged his hands with a Hearfelt Prayer. He pulled Elizabeth over and healed her completely with the last of his energy. Elizabeth slowly opened her golden eyes to be greeted by a bloodied Minato who was smiling.

"Morning sleepy head." Minato joked and tried to laugh but ended up coughing blood. Elizabeth didn't smile, she simply stood up.

"I still don't get it.. After losing to someone more powerful than me. I'm still lost." Minato sighed and grabbed her face "Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"Only you're the one who can decide what you are and what you will be." Minato spoke and Elizabeth's eyes opened slightly "It's your destiny." Minato kept on speaking "You can alter, destroy or do whatever you want."

"…." Elizabeth was silent until she suddenly hugged him "You're right. Only I can decide what I will be." She tightened the hug around him, Minato was getting crushed but he didn't mind it "It's so warm."

"You'll always be in my heart Minato. Whether you win or lose. " Elizabeth smiled sweetly "You taught me a whole lot things." Minato smiled back and inched his face closer "Thank you for everything. Elizabeth-sama." Elizabeth giggled.

"Close the link." Minato whispered as Elizabeth muttered some spells that momentarily cut Fuuka's link with them giving the two ample time. Elizabeth dispelled the little flames present with a Aquadyne.

Elizabeth kissed Minato softy. Minato moaned into her mouth as he returned the kiss.

"People like her." Minato whispered as Elizabeth continued kissing him.

"Give me the will…" He returned the kiss. Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"To fight against Death itself…. And triumph over it." The two continued what could be their last kiss together.

"I'll save the world even if I die." Minato swore "I'm not afraid of my destiny. If I must die then so be it."

* * *

**I guess this was a good chap eh? A fight, humor and finally fluff! :D Hope you guys enjoyed the pervy Minato for a few chapters :3**

**Next chapter will be updated when this reaches 370+ plus reviews. Sorry but I'm aiming for this to reach atleast 400 by the end. So help me out guys. Review as always. Thanks a bunch for reading.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you for the reviews everyone :D This chap might be emo. Enjoy.**

* * *

Minato teleported to the first floor of Tartarus. "Damn, that was some kiss." Minato muttered as he ended up on the ground floor.

"Minato!" Mitsuru hugged the battered Minato who just collapsed onto the ground.

"What happened?" Mitsuru asked while the others circled around him.

" I won, nothing else." Minato grinned. Sakura and Yukari gave Minato the dagger look, "Fuuka couldn't sense both of you for minutes. What happened?"

"Huh?" Minato made a surprised face and it came off really well, "Welp, the persona must have dozed off." He nervously laughed and stood up, "Let's go."

"Are you sur—" Yukari's sentence was cut off.

"The Dark Over is over." Minato fumbled over his words and quickly walked away. The team had no option but to follow him.

…..

"31 December." Minato muttered as he walked into his room, tired and broken. "Estimate time to heal… 20 hours." He winced as a sharp pain shot through his right arm which was horribly broken by Elizabeth.

He took off the shirt and looked at his body. Scars and blood was everywhere, "Oddly enough, 31 December is my birthday." Minato smiled, despite the situation.

He crashed onto bed, tired as hell. He quickly fell asleep on his warm bed. "I just hope this body of mine can last for a few months." He whispered.

…..

The days seemed to pass like normal. Even though, the 31th would be Judgment day literally. Minato opened his phone and cursed, "Shit! Christmas, I need to get a present for Mitsuru." He stood up from the desk, "Onwards to the Mall." He dragged himself out of school.

…..

"Sure, see you after school." Minato texted Mitsuru back. It was Christmas and just 7 days were left until Ryoji would be waiting for his answer.

Mitsuru stepped into Minato's classroom and everybody glared at them as the couple walked outside together.

The two stared in awe at the dazzling decoration on the Mall. Even someone like Mitsuru was gazing with delight at the spectacular exhibit put together.

"It's beautiful." Mitsuru said.

"I think you're beautiful." Minato smiled gently and Mitsuru blushed.

"Stop teasing me." She wined, "Lets sit here shall we?" Minato nodded.

Minato and Mitsuru sat down a bench. The air was cold but the usual dread which was usual as THAT day grew nearer wasn't there for now, mainly because Mitsuru had Minato right beside.

"Here." Mitsuru spoke softly, "I have a present for you." She reached into her bag which she was carrying. Minato watched with curiosity as she pulled out a large parcel.

Minato's eyes sparked, "Senpai? Is that really?" Minato whispered as Mitsuru placed a parcel on his lap, "It is, I'm sorry for not giving you the one I promised but this model is even better than mine." Minato looked like a giddy school kid as he stared at his present, "A Core i11." He looked at Mitsuru and embraced her, "Thanks!"

"No problem." Mitsuru blushed.

Minato pulled back and smiled, "I have a present for you too." He pulled something out his pocket. It looked like some sort of keys.

Mitsuru blinked in confusion as Minato handed it to her, "I got you a new bike which is currently waiting for you in the dorm's garage." Minato smiled.

"W-What? You shouldn't have." Mitsuru argued, "A bike is costly."

Minato still smiled, "The laptop is more expensive than that bike." He grasped her hand. "I know you're richer than God but please take it as my gift."

Mitsuru eventually sighed, "Alright." She pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you… Minato."

"No problem." Minato smiled.

The two spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence while holding hands. This was peaceful, moments like this made Minato fight… And very soon that fighting would be coming to an end.

"Minato?" Mitsuru asked, "Have you been thinking about New Year Eve's?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be turning a year older." Minato smiled.

"That's your birthday?" Mitsuru asked with wide eyes, "But the report said that it was on 23rd Feb."

Minato gave a sad smile, "I wrote that myself, intentional." He looked towards the sky, "A lot of things have happened on my real birthday."

"First, I lost my parents on the same day and exactly one year after, I lost Hamuko." Unlike all the times, Minato's voice was calm and composed otherwise he always sounded like a helpless and shattered man while talking about Hamuko.

"And now, I'll be taking a decision which would doom our lives." Mitsuru's eyes flashed concern for her lover, "You're not worried are you?" Minato shook his head, resting it on Mitsuru's shoulder.

"Not at all, I'm free from the guilt that tormented me for 10 years. I have made my choice and I'll follow it to the end." Minato buried his face into her shoulder.

"Do you like this position Minato?" Mitsuru asked as she pushed his bangs away.

Minato gave a big smile, "Yeah, I always slept on Hamuko's shoulder and you remind me a lot about her."

"I'm glad." Mitsuru whispered as she ignored the stairs of the people.

"Let's spend a little more time and then head back to the dorm." Minato nodded, "Sure, empress."

After spending the whole time eating and laughing, the two walked back to the dorm. Both of them walked with caution, not to make the others wake up. Minato was about to walk towards his room until Mitsuru grabbed his wrist, her face blushing red.

"Can you come over to my room?" Mitsuru asked, looking around. Minato yawned, "Sure," He walked with her on the third floor. Mitsuru quietly opened her room and walked inside, opening the lights.

"Woah." Minato said in awe, he was never inside her room and now it looked like a lounge.

"Looks like a lounge right?" Mitsuru asked with a smile and Minato nodded, "No shit."

"You've never been here before right?" Mitsuru asked and Minato shook his head, "No but I was about to sneak in a few days ago and grab some of your pant-" Mitsuru clasped his mouth before he could complete the sentence.

"WHAT?" Mitsuru shrieked, "How can you do that?"

"Pervy side was taking control." Minato sighed, "But thankfully, it is a lot more controlled now." Mitsuru let go of his mouth and sat on the bed, she petted the spot next to her and Minato obeyed, sitting next to her.

She hugged Minato, "You know. You showed me a whole new life." Mitsuru whispered, "A life full of fun and surprises." She purred, "And most of all, your warmth."

Minato returned the hug, "My pleasure." Mitsuru smiled and kissed him."I know we might die fighting Nyx." She paused and blushed, "But, I don't want my life to end without spending a night with you."

Minato blushed like mad, "This seems familiar." He sighed inside, "4th time." He pulled Mitsuru closer, "Alright."

"I'm not good at romance." She admitted and Minato smiled, pushing her back on the bed. Mitsuru landed on her bed and Minato lied down next to her, "Don't worry… I love you Empress." He removed Mitsuru's ribbon.

…..

Minato spent time alone with Mitsuru.

Minato woke up and realized he was still in Mitsuru's room. He got up and looked at the clock, "6 days left." He whispered, "Just six days left." He shifted his gaze to the sleeping Mitsuru.

Minato cleared his mind and took a deep breath. Everything around him had changed. He used to despise Iwatodai, but when he returned here… Everything changed. He fought and nearly killed himself to protect the place he once hated.

Minato was different now, he had grown a lot stronger. Challenging and winning against Avatar of Powers was something he never expected. Sealing the evil side of humanity and last but not the least, freeing his soul from survivor's guilt.

"I died that day." Minato whispered as his eyes began to get wet, "That blasted day, I died along with Hamuko."

FLASHBACK.

Minato slowly stood up and saw his grandfather staring over him and Hamuko who died a few minutes ago. The paramedics were inspecting Hamuko who lied motionless in a bloody mess.

Minato's eyes were devoid of hope as he stood up from the wreckage. His body was tired and strained but he didn't care… He just died. Dead people don't feel pain right?

Minato stood up and Shirogane's wet eyes darted towards him. He was already devastated by losing Hamuko. "How can he withstand it?" Minato didn't cry instead, he just grasped Hamuko's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hamuko-nee… You left me too." Minato muttered without any emotion. A doctor came running towards him to inspect Minato but the child just began moving away.

"MINATO! Please wait." Shirogane begged, "You have to be cleared of any injuries." Minato shot him a blank look, "I'm dead gramps… Why would I need inspection?" He walked away aimlessly.

He glanced at his blood stained hands, "I have no life." He continued walking, "I lost everyone…. I don't have a soul…. I'm dead." He collapsed onto the ground from summoning his persona but stood back up, "Just like a living corpse."

He collapsed again from the strain but got up again, "Dead…. Just…. Like…. Hamuko-NEE!" Minato shouted the last word and he slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a crater.

…

"I love you, Minato." Yukari whispered.

"I don't want to think what would happen if you didn't come here bro." Junpei whispered.

"You're just like Shinji to me." Akihiko whispered.

"You're special Minato-kun." Fuuka whispered.

"I will always protect you." Aigis whispered.

"Minato-sama… I love you." Elizabeth whispered.

….

"Hamuko-nee." Minato sobbed in Hamuko's embrace who stroked her hair, "There, there." Hamuko kissed his forehead, "Let it all out Minato." Hamuko thought as Minato cried his eyes out.

…..

"Ugh." Minato snapped out of the daze and touched his cheek… It was wet…. He was crying. Tears came running down his cheek as Minato sobbed, "Damn it… They gave me my life back." He continued to sob, "Such wonderful people."

Minato kept sobbing until he felt someone wrapping him into a hug. Minato turned around to see Mitsuru who was awakened and was smiling at him.

"Let it all out." Mitsuru whispered and Minato buried his face onto her neck. Minato cried out as Mitsuru consoled him like a mother.

"T-Thank you." Minato sobbed, "Thank you, coming here was the best decision of my life."

"It was…. For all of us." Mitsuru kissed him on the forehead as Minato continued crying.

SMASH

Judgment Arcana Rank 9.


	71. Chapter 71

**Quick AN : I'm surprised I finished this and in my freaking college non the less. Thank you everyone for the reviews. But sadly, the updates might get painfully slow in the next couple of days, after 10 september, I might only update on a monthly bases. Still, I have the bad end written already so review and I'll upload it.**

**My idiotic teacher is yelling at me right now so I'll be off. Toodles, sorry for the bad news.**

* * *

_Minato woke up with a gasp, his body was sweating and his eyes were wet. His azure hair almost reached towards his shoulders._

_"Another one." Minato cried as he nearly rammed his head onto the bed frame, "Another nightmare." He sobbed._

_"Minato?" Hamuko rubbed her eyes and woke up with a yawn. "What happened?" She asked. Minato couldn't hold it, he began to wail and sob loudly, "I saw it a-again."_

_"That dream?" Hamuko asked and Minato just cried in reply._

_"When was the last time that I slept peacefully?" That was true. Minato's dreams ever since the accident were plagued with nightmares._

_Hamuko hugged him, "Don't worry." She consoled. The two never slept alone, even though the house they were living in had plenty of rooms, Minato never dared to sleep alone and without her._

_"It was the reaper monster again." Minato sobbed, "He killed me! And he killed you!" Minato hugged her back, "He cut straight through y-y-our heart."_

_"Just like THEM!" He referred to his long gone parents who he didn't even recognize now._

_"Nothing is gonna happen." Hamuko smiled at him. "Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around."_

_…._

_"What if you're gone too?" Minato dared spoke. He felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Living without Hamuko… It was just impossible._

_Hamuko managed a smile, "No one will take me away from you." She rested his head on her lap and began petting him. "We have to sleep bro! We have to attend school too."_

_Minato felt sleep wash over him as Hamuko's touch made him feel safe and then he finally drifted into sleep…._

_Hamuko was sleepy as hell, she stayed up the last night to prepare for her test, unlike Minato, she was a second year in a school so the studies were vastly difficult. Still, she kept petting her and Minato's soft snore made her giggle._

_…._

_Minato woke up to find Hamuko still petting him while her eyes were closed. He looked out the window and it was morning._

_"Oh! You're awake." Hamuko smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning."_

_"Hamuko-nee….. You didn't sleep?" Minato asked as he stared at her eyes which were just begging to be closed._

_"No! I did." She made a white lie but Minato saw through it._

_"No, you didn't even sleep properly the last night and now…." He looked down. "You didn't sleep because of me."_

_"Hey, I'll be alright." Hamuko smiled, "I promised to take of you remember?" Minato did smile this time, "You did."_

_"And I will." She stood up, "Lets get ready Minato, time isn't on our side." Minato gulped, "He didn't like going to school…. Bullies were at every corner."_

_"Will I ever get over this?" Minato thought as he entered the baths. "I've been nothing but a burden on Hamuko-nee." He sobbed as the cold water ran over his body, "I-I just want a normal life."_

_…_

_Minato winced from the pain as his back and head collided against the locker. A student two year older than him had a harsh grip on his collar._

_"Senpai… Let me go." Minato muttered as he feebly tried to let himself free._

_"You little shit." The older boy slapped Minato across the face who silently cried. "I told you to bring me 5000yen." He snarled, ramming him against the locker again._

_"I don't have that much right now." Minato muttered. Nobody came to his help, it wasn't like he was hated but the fact Minato didn't even spare a glance at anybody else made him anti-social._

_"You're Shirogane's grandson! You don't even have that much?" The older boy spat._

_'N-No." Minato muttered, "I don't…. Please don't hurt me." The older boy was about to hammer his brain but instantly froze._

_"Alright, two seconds." The voice was recognized by anyone. That was Hamuko Shirogane who was the most popular girl in school and the fiercely protective sister of Minato._

_The boy's head nearly cracked from the hard slap that Hamuko gave him. He quickly let go of Minato's collar who slumped to the ground._

_"Hamuko-senpai… I was just having fun with Minato-kun." The boy laughed but instantly froze at the dead look Hamuko sent, "Just get lost." She spat and the boy paled a ghostly white. He scurried out of the scene._

_"The hell are you all looking at? Don't you know how to help people!?" Hamuko shouted at the bystanders who were just looking at the scene._

_"Idiots." Hamuko spat and then lifted Minato up, "Come on bro! We have to get you to the nurse office."_

_"How much longer am I gonna be a burden?" Minato cried out, hugging Hamuko. "I want to help you not slow you down…. You're getting tired."_

_"I'm not." Hamuko said firmly, "You're all that I have left, I'll drop my studies and social life but I won't leave you."_

* * *

"Hmmmm" Minato broke out from his day dream as he stared at the clock, "Man, I must have looked like a zombie." Minato was free. He aced the exams and winter holidays would begin soon.

He stood up, "Well, she did fulfill the promise to the end." He smiled, "I'm gonna do the same." Someone knocked on his door.

"It's me!" That sounded like Yukari, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"No, get lost." Minato shouted. There was silence on the other end until the door slammed open to reveal a fuming Yukari who was glaring at Minato.

"When did you become such an ass?" She shouted.

"When did you need permission to enter my room?" Minato rose a brow, "Cut the formalities woman!" Yukari giggled.

"Right, sorry!" She smile wider, "Anyway, Aigis is coming back today! We're meeting on the lounge today." She waved, "Seeya later." She walked out.

"So she's coming back huh?" Minato smiled, "Only one day left." He curled his hand into a fist, "That bastard." He muttered as the image of Ryoji appeared in his mind.

Night dawned on the dorm as everyone gathered on the 1st floor to see the mechanical maiden, fully repaired. Minato walked down the stairs and smiled at Aigis, "Good to have you back."

"Sorry to have worried you all." Aigis bowed.

"They said another week would be required but I ordered them to fastened the process up, tomorrow is new years eve." Mitsuru informed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Mitsuru-san visited me at the lab and told me everything." Aigis locked her eyes on Minato, "Have you been well? Considering the circumstances."

Minato thought about how the month was spent. He didn't deny that the revelation of Ryoji was just shocking beyond words….. But, Minato had a gentle smiled as he remembered how he got over Hamuko and how after years of suppressing his emotions, finally cried.

"I've been okay."Minato smiled and Aigis weakly smiled back.

"If that's true then I'm relieved." She looked down, she looked hurt and sorrowful, "But 10 years ago…. What I did to you… Was." She didn't finish.

"It was the right thing." Minato replied. He could have lived his life easily without Death but if Aigis didn't seal Ryoji away, "That bastard might have ended the world way sooner." He thought.

"But if I hadn't done that to you then you wouldn't be suffering like this." Aigis sighed, "Have you made you're decision?"

Minato nodded, "Yup!"

"I have a favor to ask of you. When Ryoji comes…. Please kill him." Aigis managed to say which lead to gasps, "I can't bear to see everyone hurting like this. Please choose to have your memories erased." She sighed and fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Aigis? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, this isn't like you." Junpei added.

Aigis dropped to her knees, "Why...? Why did I come back here? My mission is to protect humanity from Shadows. But now, I know that I can't defeat them! So then... why am I here? I'm useless! I cannot even shed a tear for you all...!" Minato was sure Aigis could cry second now even if she was a robot.

"Oh Aigis." Fuuka muttered.

"You have a purpose Aigis." Minato spoke, "It's just like us. Try and stop The Fall." He replied, crouching down to her level, "Sometime, you might lose sight of your goal but that doesn't mean that you should just back away." Aigis listened attentively.

"Help us all." Minato smiled, "Find a new purpose." Minato spoke. "Change!"

"Can I really do that?" Aigis asked unsurely.

"Of course! You are changing as we speak." Mitsuru crouched down as well.

Aigis lifted her face up, "I know what my purpose is." She stood up along with Minato and Mitsuru, "I am a machine, a machine who is here to live and the one who has given me this purpose…. Is me." ]

"That's the spirit." Minato smiled and Aigis returned it.

Palldion morphed into something else above Aigis who kept smiling.

"Athena is the proof of the promise I have made." She looked at the group and smiled. "Will you allow me to join with you all?"

"Of course! You've always been one of us." Junpei grinned and Aigis smiled again, "Thank you, I will be with you all, no matter what happens."

Suddenly the world shifted to green and the atmosphere changed. The Dark Hour began. A small amount of guilt hit Minato who just remembered that he turned a year older right now.

"All the memories." Minato muttered under his breath, "Horrible memories."

Suddenly, while he was thinking about the past, something or someone tackled him to the ground. Minato felt the weight of the world as everyone got involved in a group hug.

"Happy birthday." Mitsuru whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GREATEST FRIEND EVER!" Everyone shouted as they embraced Minato who was smiling, "You idiots. You made me so soft." He closed his eyes, "Thanks a lot…. All of you."

"Once we beat Nyx, we'll celebrate my birthday for the first time in 10 years." Minato smiled. Everyone nodded but still kept the same position for a while… It was safe to say, Minato was indeed a GREAT friend.

….

The next day, Minato woke up and immediately cursed out , "Screw you Ryoji." He punched the mattress, "Come quickly, you son of a bitch." He stood up and walked down.

Everyone was tense as hell. It was natural but they still kept remembering the promises they made. To save the world, one last time.

Night dawned on them and soon it was THE time. Everyone gathered on the first floor, awaiting the arrival of Ryoji.

"You all have serious guts for choosing to fight against Death itself." Minato spoke, "Don't worry! You've got Death on you're side as well." He pointed at himself. He wasn't sad to admit it now and nobody cared if he was indeed Death.

"We'll do what we always do! Kick ass of whatever is coming to end the world." Minato shouted and everyone nodded.

"Where the hell is Ryoji?" Junpei said, "Geez. He should have come earlier." As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Minato's heart exploded into hate as he could feel who was there.

"He's here." Minato barred his fangs and walked to the door. He slammed it open to reveal Ryoji.

"You bastard." Minato spat as a greeting and Ryoji flinched, he slowly walked inside. Minato closed the door and walked behind him.

Ryoji stopped in front of SEES and slowly waved. "Hey. Midnight's just around the corner. At midnight, I will change from this form into something unrecognizable." He fixed his blue eyes on them, "Have you made you're decision?"

Nobody spoke a word.

"Where will you make it?" Ryoji asked.

"My room." Minato answered at once, "The thought of even having you close to them for a second makes my blood boil." Minato spat.

Ryoji flinched, "I'll be waiting then…" He simply walked up the stairs. As Ryoji left, Minato looked at his team mates.

"Are you final with the fate?" Everyone nodded confidently.

"We are all behind you." Sakura spoke and Minato nodded, "Time to settle it then." He walked ahead to the stairs.

The blizzard of memories of his time with Pharos and Ryoji hit him on the head. He hated Ryoji but he couldn't deny…. Pharos was his best friend.

Minato slammed the door open to his and saw Death standing next to his, hanging his head low. Minato shot a hateful glare to Ryoji who inspite of that smiled.

"Smiling because we might get killed?" Minato taunted.

"It's been a long time since we were here in this room." Ryoji smiled as he remembered. Completely ignoring the hateful remark by Minato.

"Don't remind you! You lying, cheating son of a bitch." Minato snarled.

"Don't tell me that you all decided to let me live." Ryoji again ignored the venomous comment by Minato.

"Oh believe me! I would love to rip your guts out right now." Minato spat, "But I'm going to to." He admitted.

"Minato… Listen!" He was cut of by Minato again.

"Shut your mouth! I'm talking." Minato shouted and Ryoji went quitet. "A big fuck you to Death! You backstabbed me like no other."

"Minato… You can meet Hamuko again." Ryoji offered.

"Hamuko's dead for a decade." Minato said coldly and Ryoji's eyes went wide… He actually regarded her without remorse.

"But I'll be dammed if I let that happened to anyone else." Minato swore.

"You don't get it! Nyx cannot be defeated!" Ryoji shouted but unlike last time, Minato slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare raise you're voice with me." Minato said hotly, "You can't bribe me for meeting up with her."

"Please just kill me." Ryoji literally begged but Minato didn't listen.

"Yeah, you know why? You want to be free don't you?" Minato glared at him, "You want to be free of the curse which is…. We all hate you to the core."

"Don't you fucking deny it! You are a fucked up mixture of humanity and Death aren't you?" Minato shouted, "You're doing the exact same thing I did…. Moving away from the reality…. It's human nature!"

"You want me to forget all the shit you put me through so that you can peacefully smile at yourself when I die." Ryoji finally spoke up, "No it's not like…"|

"What is it then? You piece of human trash." Minato's hate meter was never ticked off this much. Just talking to Ryoji pissed him off more than ever.

"You'll die Minato." Ryoji whispered.

"I was dead for ten years!" Minato shouted in response, "Until… I came here, I finally felt alive again." He clenched his fist, "Nyx or her daddy. I'm not going to betray my friends… Neither I am going to stand by and watch them get killed by the stupid goddess you call Nyx."

"You can't defeat it!" Ryoji cried.

"Neither could I defeat Chaos right?" Minato replied, sarcastically, "You scum! Just get lost from my sight, I don't want to see your face ever again. I won't kill you but just fuck off from my life." Minato spat.

Ryoji couldn't hold it. The Pharos inside him couldn't take it anymore. Death busted into tears in front of Minato.

"Minato-nii." Ryoji bawled and what came next, Minato never expected. Ryoji hugged Minato who was shell shocked.

"The hell!?" Minato shouted but Ryoji didn't let go, "I always thought of you as my brother. I don't care how much you hate me. I can't bear to see you in pain."

Minato was a bit moved as Ryoji sobbed.

"I swear, if I had give up my life to stop this, I would gladly do it! You don't know what you have done for me. A ruthless monster which knew only to kill soon grew human feelings just because of you."

Ryoji backed away, "All the time, I spent with you are like gems to me." He wiped his tears, "Please kill me Minato, I don't want you to forget either but I can't bear you to face in battle."

Minato sighed, "Dammit! I never cried how in hell did you learn that?" He looked at Ryoji, "You really mean that? You honestly didn't know?"

"No! I only knew about it when Aigis confronted me at the bridge." He looked down, "Before that, I knew nothing."

"I was pissed. The though of Pharos backstabbing me was too much." Minato admitted, "I still stand by my words… You were.." He shook his head, after the break down Ryoji had, Minato couldn't hate him, "You are my brother."

Ryoji smiled. "As well as I know you. You won't change your mind right?" Minato smiled and shook his head, "NO! I know you're true form you don't have to show it, that dream I had after Chaos…. That was you right?"

Ryoji nodded. "Yes, harnessing a power of Death is extraordinary." He stood up and glanced at the clock… It was almost 12.

"Are you final with you're decision?" Ryoji asked and Minato nodded, "Yeah. If I die, I'll die with everyone beside me."

"You don't hate me anymore?" Ryoji hopefully asked.

"No, I don't." Minato smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell you where to find Nyx." Ryoji got a serious look on his face, "You'll find at her at top of Tartaurs, on the promised day, you must journey to the top of the tower."

"When's the promised day?" Minato asked and Ryoji replied, "Exactly one month from tomorrow."

"January 31?" Minato asked and Ryoji nodded, "Yes, Nyx will descend to Tartarus and the world will end. The tower is like gigantic rift in the darkness of the night sky, it's a beacon to guide, with the appriser's coming. Nyx learns that the way has been prepared and descends there."

"So on the promised day, we can fight Nyx once we reach the top?" Ryoji nodded, "Yes." He stood up, "I shouldn't be saying this but…. Good luck."

"This is the last time I'll see you like this." Ryoji shed a few more tears, "I can't say anything the decision you made…. But, Minato, good luck."

"Thanks." Minato smiled as Ryoji waved at him. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too…. If it weren't for you… I'd never get over my fears." Ryoji slowly started disappearing. Minato bit his lip, trying to stop the tears. "Darn it! Ten years of being together, finally broken today."

Ryoji gave a painful smile, "I'll always be watching over you." Ryoji disappeared completely and Minato took a deep breath, "I've sealed my fate."

He opened the door to see everyone smiling at him.

"31 January. We will climb to the top. "Minato announced, "And kick Nyx's ass all over Tartarus!" Minato declared.

Minato lifted his hand up and placed it at the middle, "Alright! One last time. SEES is name to Nyx annihilation team. Let's see this to the end!"

Mitsuru placed her hand on top of Minato. Yukari was next she placed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Akihiko and Junpei were next along with Sakura. Everyone put their hands on top of each other's.

"One last time!" They shouted and in that moment, Minato felt the fool social link max out. The members of SEES had formed an unbreakable bond with each other after months of fighting against shadow as a team.

"Heh, a Fool who faces Death… In order to become a savior." He smirked, "My battles are coming to end…. Finally." He breathed out.

* * *

**Might have mistakes! Since I wrote it on roids :D, PM me if you see anything! Bye. And please review. **


	72. Bad End

**AN : Completely non-cannon, mostly a crossover with Nocturne. Since the Nyx here is from there. Don't take this seriously, but brace yourself for the massacre ahead.**

* * *

A sadistic grin found it's way to Ryoji's face, "Don't you want to avenge Hamuko?" He almost taunted, making Minato's blood boil.

"Don't you dare talk about her." Minato grabbed Ryoji's collar who kept smiling.

"I mean sure, you don't remember your parents whom I killed." He said sweetly and Minato had to control himself, "No, control yourself Minato." He repeated over and over again.

"Those ridiculous parents of yo—" Minato had enough.

"Don't you dare insult my dead parents." Minato shouted, summoning Bakuya and slamming it right onto Ryoji's heart. Death gave out a scream, staggering back from the blow… But inspite of that, he was still smiling.

"He fell for it." Ryoji whispered to himself as Minato readied himself, "DIE!" With that, he summoned Thanatos who manifested in the room. Giving what would be the last roar ever, Thanatos grabbed the massive sword and plunged it straight through Ryoji's stomach who only smiled wider.

"You fell for it." Ryoji chuckled as blood dripped down his mouth. Minato was way too pissed to care.

"Die!" With a battle cry, Minato shoved a Morning Star right onto Ryoji's face…. And in that moment, everything began to leave Minato.

Minato fell to the ground as he felt the memories and bonds he had forged over the last year, forcefully leave his psyche.

Ryoji exploded into darkness…. And with him, The Dark Hour went away as well…. Like it never even existed.

Minato shot up in bed and panted, his whole body was soaked with sweat, "What was that?" He looked at the clock to see it was 12 in the night….. Yet, this bothered him.

"Something does happen when the clock strikes 12." Minato mused but shrugged, "Ah well. Sleep for me." He turned on his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Peaceful days had returned for the time being….. But, it left a sort of emptiness in Minato's heart.

"Hamuko-nee." His own sobbing echoed inside his mind. Minato clutched his head as he barely concentrated in class.

The months passed….

Minato walked to school, his headphones clipped to his ears. Junpei waved at him from the gates. Minato waved back and walked towards him.

"Damn it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school." Junpei patted him on the back.

"That's me." Minato smiled.

"Can you believe it? We're practically seniors now." Junpei sighed. "I hope we don't end up like them and study our asses out."

"Don't worry. I'm sure something interesting will happen." Minato replied, removing his headphones.

Minato's and Junpei's eyes darted towards a blonde haired girl with blue eyes staring at them… She looked sad? A pang of guilt hit Minato's heart, "Why do I feel so sad suddenly?"

"Woah, she's pretty cute." Junpei said in awe, "How come I didn't notice her before."

Yukari walked towards the male. She shot a charming smile to Minato who didn't even notice it.

"What are you talking about? She lives in the same dorm as us." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? What's her name?" Junpei and Yukari continued to chatter about the new girl, however, Minato's mind was at somewhere else, "Why do I feel so sad? Did I do something wrong? Broke a promise?" He asked himself.

"Minato?" Yukari shook him out of the daze.

The legendary transfer student blinked rapidly, "Y-Yeah?"

"You know Mitsuru-senpai, right?" Junpei asked with a grin but Minato didn't return it. He rubbed his head in confusion.

"I do?" Minato asked and Junpei gave him a weird look, "Aren't you two going out?"Minato blinked again as the memory of him going out with the Ice Queen hit him…. But why did it come so suddenly? And why right now?

"Y-Yeah, we are dating in fact." Minato replied. Junpei grinned, "That's my boy."

Yukari however shot him a glare, clearly disgusted with Minato.

"Why am I so angry?" Yukari asked herself. Everything was going downhill for the three students. It was like they forget something, a thing they should have never forgotten in the first place.

"Let's just go." Minato spoke, walking away. The two followed suit.

"Let's just forget about this memory loss." Minato sat in the auditorium and shot a wink to Mitsuru who returned it with a warm smile.

"I don't care. Ignorance is a bliss , as they say." Minato sighed.

…..

On that night. IT finally happened.

Someone knocked on Minato's door who opened it quickly. Minato beamed as Mitsuru shyly made her way into his room, in her pajamas and a long t-shirt.

"Hello, Minato." Mitsuru smiled.

"Hey, senpai." Minato said as he hugged her, they weren't together much now thanks to Mitsuru moving out but right now, they were together….. Even if it was for a short while.

"What's up?" Minato stroked her hair, making the Ice Queen purr.

"I just came to see you." She replied, "I missed you." Mitsuru kissed him on the cheek, "As you know, I'll be moving out."

"Don't worry! We are destined to marry each other." Mitsuru blushed as Minato walked with her towards his bed. The two sat on it.

11 : 58.

Minato tackled Mitsuru on the bed and kissed her, which she returned.

11: 59.

The two were still kissing…. Even though the end was near.

11:59:50.

Mitsuru fumbled with Minato's jacket as she tried to get it off.

"I love you." Minato whispered as he kissed her again.

11:59:59.

"I love you so muc-" Mitsuru's word were cut of by something bizarre. The lights and electronics in Minato's room were shut off, the pale moonlight was now yellow.

"The hell?" Minato asked unsurely as he broke away from the kiss. He looked outside and froze in horror. Everything was green.

"The hell is happening?" Minato asked out loud as Mitsuru began shaking with fear. Minato grabbed Mitsuru and dragged her out, "Come on senpai! Nothing will happen to you."

He kicked the door open and stepped outside…. And then, everything came rushing back to him. Minato clutched his head as a torrent on memories forced their way into his brain.

Coming back. " I came here last year."

Shadows. "Those bastards."

Sakura. "That bitch."

Nyarlathotep. "But she wasn't evil. Was she? It was him."

Death. "Was sealed inside me?"

Hamuko. "Nee-san?"

Nyx…. Minato's eyes widened to comical proportions.

"Dammit! How could I?" Minato shouted to the heavens as the moon split opened. A horrific sight welcomed Minato as the 'new' moon sent a shockwave that sent him and Mitsuru on the ground.

"NO! This is just a bad dream." Minato shouted as he got up, "I didn't! I never could! HAMUKO! Help me!" Minato shouted again.

"I betrayed them all! I turned my back on them." A horde of black blobs rained down from the sky. One of them attack Mitsuru who fell down.

"Mitsuru!" Minato shouted as Mitsuru frantically moved her limbs. Minato quickly summoned a sword and drove it straight through the shadow. He grabbed it by the mask and tore it off…. But it was too late.

Mitsuru limb body collapsed onto Minato who felt time freeze. A million hordes of shadows rained down from the sky and drained the life out of people who were scared shitless from events that were happening.

"Help me!" A teenager shouted while running around. The shadow that was glued to his back, drained the life out of him as he slowly went pale and collapsed onto the ground.

"MITSURU!" Minato sobbed as he buried his head onto her chest, "I let it happen again!" He sobbed. Another wave of power exploded from the moon, Minato flew back and slammed against the dorm.

"Minato-san." Standing beside him was Aigis.

"Aigis! I'm sorry! I forget about you." He sobbed but Aigis shook her head and smiled, "It's alright Minato-san." She slowly collapsed onto the ground, "I'll love you through eternity…. No matter what." Her circuits overheated, making her explode right in front of Minato's eyes.

"MINATO! HELP!" A shrill voice pleaded for help. Minato slammed the dorm opened and nearly broke down. Everyone of his team mates were lying on the ground, motionless…. Just like the lost.

A final shockwave shook the earth and Minato collapsed on the ground. His vision slowly faded.

"I'm so sorry." Minato muttered as he lost consciousness.

…..

The Fall had happened. The world was cast into darkness and the eternal Dark hour for eternity. Nyx did as she wished… Bring forth the extinction of mankind.

Minato, breathing hard, walked through the devastated earth. He didn't know how long it had been when the world turned into a fucking wasteland…. But somehow, he survived. Nyx didn't kill him.

He was bitter, broken and devastated. At himself the most, he allowed his thirst for vengeance be stronger than the will to protect his friends.

"Every fucking day." Minato muttered, "I've watched the life drain out of people." He cursed out, "Fuck you Nyx."

He was left alive….as a toy for The Night Queen. Minato cried as he looked at Mitsuru's corpse which was at the same place.

"Dammit!" He sobbed,"10 years of fighting, lead to this?" A ferocious growl caught his attention, Minato turned back to see thousands of shadows growling at him.

"Just like always." Minato spat as he glared at the horde of shadows. This was his life ever since the Fall happened. Nyx would sent thousands of shadows after him and watch in delight as Minato fought his way out of them, severely injuring himself. Wild cackles were heard as Minato charged at the shadows.

"Thanatos!" Minato summoned The Death God, who charged and ripped the shadows apart. Minato summoned Archer's twins blade and dove into the shadows.

He brutally massacred several of them. He cried out in pain as a Musha dug the blade right onto his leg. Minato gritted his teeth and snapped the neck of the shadow in half.

He planted a blade right into a lion's throat, killing it.

"Morning Star!" Helel appeared and the skies opened. The blinding light engulfed the shadows, reducing them to dust…. But it still wasn't over. Minato fought for hours, breathing heavily, healing any injuries that were inflicted by the shadows.

"Finally over." Minato sighed as he collapsed onto his knees. Someone clapped and caught his attention. From the shadows, a woman walked out, having blonde hair and purple skin, black robe, an aura that could easily kill a human from miles away…. This was Nyx. She was Minato's owner now, almost at his height, she always summoned the shadows and watched Minato fight them.

The goddess of the sky clapped as she walked towards his 'pet'. Minato stood up and glared at her.

"Bow." Nyx commanded but Minato didn't oblige.

"My pet, I said bow." Nyx's green eyes flashed.

"Screw yourself." Minato spat. He got up and started walking away. Nyx immediately teleported and appeared in front of Minato who stopped.

"I said BOW!" She clicked her fingers and Minato felt a sharp pain in his body. It moved against his will and bowed, just as Nyx wanted.

"Good." She petted his on the head, like Minato was some kind of dog.

Minato painfully stood up and cursed, "You bitch."

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him, "What your tongue mortal." She warned.

"I said! Fuck off." Minato shouted and pushed her away. The GODDESS didn't even move. Nyx shook her head, "Are you bitter? Human?"

Minato didn't answer.

"You spat in the face of all the ideals. You should be glad that I left you alive." She laughed, "Seeing you run for your life and cry certainly is amusing." She chuckled.

"Fuck you." Minato shouted but Nyx kept smiling. "I may not be used to all the words in the modern world but… The only one that you should curse, is yourself."

"That's it!" Minato's body glowed blue, he charged ahead and punched the goddess right on the face. Minato screamed in pain as he felt his knuckle break from just punching Nyx.

He jumped back, "That's it you sick of son of a bitch." He readied himself, "Come at me, do you have the balls to kill me?" A black mist exploded from the place where Nyx was standing. The whole world began to shake violently.

"You have overstepped you're bounds human!" Nyx said, her cool voice now so demonic that it even made Minato shiver. The black mist made it difficult to see but the next second… Minato screamed in pain as he felt his stomach being torn apart.

Nyx removed her hand from Minato's stomach and wiped the blood on her robes, staining in red. She casually just punched Minato but it ripped through his flesh and bones like a sword.

"Ignorant human." Nyx spat, kicking him repeatedly on the open wound. Minato coughed out blood… He couldn't even move in front of her.

Blood splattered on the ground and Minato's vision went hazy. Nyx walked back and merely clicked her fingers, "God's hand."

A huge fist formed in the sky and slammed onto the motionless and bloodied Minato on the ground. The fist struck him and plummeted him right onto the ground. The ground below Nyx cracked as the fist repeatedly slammed onto the defenseless Minato….. Who couldn't even scream.

The assault ended and Minato turned around, coughing out blood, his body was never this broken before.

"Pathetic human." Nyx laughed, "Do you honestly believed you had the chance against me?" Minato painfully stood up. He limped his way towards Nyx.

"I'll die trying." He painfully projected Archer's twin blades and charged at Nyx. Before he could even swing the blades, his wrists were shattered in the blink of eye.

Minato screamed out in pain but then. Nyx dug both the blades right into his arms, pinning him into the ground.

"Thanatos sees you as a friend?" Nyx spat. She summoned a ball of pulsing red energy.

"Behold, Death itself, human." Nyx charged up the ball and shoved it right onto Minato's whole body. A explosion even larger than Armageddon occurred and Minato felt his vision blacken, his limbs go numbs… His heart slowly started to lose life.

The explosion and dust subsided… Minato was lying in a pool of blood and Nyx was towering over him…. Minato finally died.

"Ugh." Minato choked out and Nyx, who was about to walk off, cursed under her breath, "Persistent human." Minato painfully got up, his heart was about to stop any second now. His right eye was blank and the left one could barely make out Nyx.

"You're will sure is something." Minato weakly used the last of his energy and projected Lucifer's blade into his hands.

Nyx sighed. She appeared in front of him and grabbed the sword, forcefully pulling it away from Minato. She knocked him back on the ground.

Minato smiled as she plunged the sword right into his heart… Again and again… until he stopped breathing. He was going to die…. Any second…. Now…. With a last breath, Minato slipped into the realm of the dead. Nyx totally massacred Minato who after years of fighting, finally died.

Nyx crushed the most powerful weapon easily and then disappeared into thin air.

Minato's left eye slowly opened to see Ryoji standing above him. He closed it…. Never to be opened again.

"I'm sorry." Ryoji sobbed over Minato's dead body, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Sad? Yup, this fate awaits every Minato who chooses the bad end. Don't make the wrong decision guys :D **

**The Nyx is from nocturne, since as far as I know, the Nyx in persona 3 does not even have a form, the moon waves are a form of Nyx herself. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, next update, which will be the vision quest will be uploaded when the review reaches 390+ since these are two chapters. Review this please.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Important : Why thank you. Truth be told, Minato's sister was supposed to be an off screen OC and Hamuko was supposed to be Sakura in the first place but dammit no way I could make that work. **

**I'm glad you enjoy the siblings relation. It made the nearly invincible Minato have a weakpoint. If Hamuko really ordered him to kill SEES, he would have done so. That was his state before chapter 65.**

**Glad you liked it! Hope to hear more from you.**

**Liker : Let's see, I might make something for you :)**

**Michelle : Thanks! Glad that came off as emotional. **

* * *

"Ugh." Minato brushed his bangs across his forehead, "Damn hair, I really need to fix these up." He groggily sat on his bed. Minato blinked twice to make his vision adjusted to the low and dim light.

"2010." Minato whispered. He buried his head into his arms and thought. "So much has happened." The blue haired fool took a deep breath, "But I guess…. everything was worth it."

"It's new year." Minato shouted to no one in particular and stood up from his bed. Last night, he finally came to terms with Ryoji. Death itself cried in front of Minato.

"Just one month left." Minato changed to his usual winter wear, "After that, I'll finally get the long rest I deserve." Grabbing his mp3 and placing it around his neck, Minato made his way down to the lounge.

Minato tip toed his way down the stairs to be greeted by the male members of SEES plus Koromaru.

"Happy new year senpai." Ken greeted.

"Happy new year." Minato smiled and returned the greeting before sitting next to Akihiko. Minato slapped him on the back, driving his forehead to the table.

"Ooops." Minato laughed. "Still, happy new year Akihiko."

"Same to you." The senior smiled.

Junpei came tumbling down the stairs, from the looks of it, he didn't sleep properly last night.

"Man, why I did I overslept?" Junpei groaned, "Why did I end up watching that stupid movie?" He locked his eyes onto the two teens and almost whispered, so that Ken couldn't hear that.

"Did you guys see it? It had these giant Amazon woman running around."

"Why would we watch that?" Minato and Akihiko said in unison.

Feeling that he was being ignored, Ken spoke up, "Hey is anybody going to visit the shrine?"

Minato shook his head, "Meh."

"I don't believe in superstitions." Akihiko answered.

"Me either." Junpei sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh that's too bad, Yukari-san and the others already went ahead, all of them wear kimonos." Minato wasn't sure if Ken was actually trying to bribe Junpei.

"K-Kimonos?" Junpei stuttered with a blush, "I'm going to head to the store." Minato caught his collar.

"We're all going with you… To the shrine." Sure his perverted side left him but it wouldn't be too bad to see the female members of SEES in kimonos.

"Alright, let's go." Junpei cheered as he ran out. Minato chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked ahead.

"I'm impressed." Minato said aloud as his silver eyes darted from a stall to another. Suffice to say, the new year festival surely attracted a lot of people because of the stunning decoration and the mouth watering food.

"I agree." Akihiko nodded.

"Reminds me when Hamuko-nee took me to festival, although she didn't live long enough to attend a new year." Minato smiled bitterly.

"Sorry." Junpei winced but Minato waved his arms.

"I'm alright. This Minato is 100% guilt free." He said with a grin.

"Well your sister was a real cutie." Junpei blushed.

"How about I send you two out on a date… In heaven." Minato responded with a crazed look in his eye. Junpei visibly flinched and backed away, "N-No, thanks."

"Here they come." Junpei dispelled his fears and allowed a perverted grin to slide onto his lips.

The female members of SEES waved at the males. They walked towards them. Minato smiled, "They sure look beautiful."

Akihiko blushed with embarrassment and awkwardly looked away, "Geez."

Junpei was in heaven, he gawked and cooed over the females, making them uncomfortable. Minato slapped his forehead hard, "Here we go again." Sighing, Minato looked on amused as Junpei complimented each of them.

"Yuka-tan…" Junpei blushed.

"W-What?" Yukari snapped. Junpei tore his his eyes away from Yukari and then focused onto the Ice Queen.

"Mitsuru-senpai, you look hot….oh." Junpei nervously laughed at the glare Mitsuru sent him. Minato felt a vein prop on his forehead, "Is he hitting on Mitsuru?" Minato hissed to himself.

"Stop staring at me." Mitsuru snapped. Junpei flinched at her tone. He focused his eyes on gentle Fuuka who looked like she had trouble breathing.

"Fuuka….you look wow." Junpei cried and poor Fuuka blushed, her pale skin tinged pink. She just stuttered gibberish in reply, hiding behind Yukari.

"Sakura… you look stunning." Junpei gawked at the gray haired girl who blushed and looked away, "T-Thank you… Junpei-kun."

"No problem." Junpei grinned. Glad that one of them didn't give him the cold shoulder.

"Ai-cha." He turned to the newly 'humanized' Aigis. "Considering what you usually wear, that looks even more amazing on you."

"What is this odd sensation I feel?" Aigis replied slowly.

"I'm so glad I came, new year kicks ass." Junpei pumped his fist, "We got to see some great stuff today."

"One more word about Mitsuru and you'll find yourself being castrated by a thousand year old mace with deadly venom straight from a fucking dart frog." Minato snapped.

"I'll be good." Junpei paled.

"Oh that reminds me." Ken spoke up, "Junpei-san told me that you guys wearing anything underneath your kimonos… Aren't you cold?" Ken asked innocently.

"He said what?" Fuuka shrieked.

"I didn't." Junpei yelled but by that point, Yukari already had dug her heel onto his foot and gave him a loud resounding slap.

"Pervert." She snapped.

Minato sighed after a good laughter and looked up to the sky, "January 31, 2010." He whispered to himself, "I can feel it…. I might just die."

He looked over to his team mates who were discussing the fortunes they received, "Isn't the one who hold Death for 10 years destined to die fairly quickly."

"One thing I do know, I still have a connection with Nyx." A flash of disgust appeared on his face, "I don't like it but I have to use every advantage I can get."

…

"What did you wish for Fuuka?" Yukari asked.

"I wish for a great new year." Fuuka replied, "It might be generic but that's what I really want."

"I wished for that too… To prevent the demise." Sakura added in.

"I guess we wished for the same thing then." Mitsuru smiled, "But it wasn't a plea for help, I know that we will be victorious." She smiled at Minato who returned it.

"Heck yeah." Junpei flung his arm around Minato's shoulder, "Death or no Death, Minato will wipe the floor with Nyx."

"Just like he wiped the floor clean with Nyarlathotep." Sakura weakly smiled.

You bet." Minato smiled back. "We should get going."

…

"Get away, run away, fly way ~!" Minato hastily grabbed his cell phone and cringed from embarrassment, "God damn ring tone, I knew it wouldn't be good."

The team looked on awkwardly as Minato answered the call.

"Oh hey, Liz." Minato greeted sweetly, forgetting all about the embarrassing fiasco minutes ago. Mitsuru rose a brow at Minato's sudden change in attitude.

"Marge wants to meet? Next to Tartarus? Sure thanks!" Minato chirped, "Seeya later." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mitsuru asked skeptically.

"My mentor." Minato replied nonchalantly. "She wants all of us to gather up at a place." Minato announced.

"All right maggots! Let's head to Tartarus, a month is just gonna fly by ya know?" He smiled.

Everyone agreed also they were quiet curious to what 'Liz' had in store for them. Maybe a gigantic room where all the shadows attacked at once? While they had to fight in a battle royal under deadly conditions…. Nah.

Minato graciously walked into Tartarus with a bounce in his step, "Say hello to The Vision Quest." He announced, standing in front of a gigantic door right next to the golden clock.

"Minato, do you think its wis-" Before Mitsuru could say anything else, Minato already smashed the door open and had gone inside.

The redhead sighed, "Honestly, he's such a kid sometimes." She gestured to the rest of the members to follow inside. And they did.

"A desert?" Sakura asked. The place was indeed a desert with several door with various masks on them.

They say Minato chatting with a woman. Junpei blushed as the extreme beauty of Margaret made him heart bounce like crazy. Even someone as dense as Akihiko was blushing.

"Ah." Minato waved to his team and they came over to him.

"This is Margaret." Minato introduced, "She's the one who rules over power so stop gawking or she'll serve Megidolaon right up your ass." Minato snapped, breaking Junpei out of his stupor.

Margaret let out a small cough, "It's a pleasure to meet Minato-sama's friends." She bowed.

"Sama?" Mitsuru glared at Margaret and then Minato.

"She always speaks like that." Minato waved. He turned to the ruler of power, "So what's up?"

"I have heard that you will be fighting an incredible battle in one month." She pointed towards the doors behind her, "I have taken the liberty to prepare a room full of rigorous battles in order to make sure that you are prepared."

She clicked her fingers and suddenly, a huge door manifested in front of them. Towering over the rather smaller ones which were scattered and support by air itself.

"Let's skip the weaklings and get onto the real deal." Margaret announced.

"Deal?" Minato shook his head, "Alright Marge, what are you upto?"

"You shall find out." She turned to the dumb folded SEES, "Do you wish to participate?"

"It wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Mitsuru shrugged, "We're in." She spoke on the behalf of everyone.

"Excellent. I wish you the best of luck." Margaret clapped.

"Any sneak peak?" Minato asked curiously and Margaret shook her head.

"Aw, you suck." Minato rolled his eyes. Margaret fumed.

"And you don't stand a chance against me now." Minato added in and Margaret's rage subsided and she smiled.

"Indeed! I heard you even bested Elizabeth." Minato nodded, "Yup after a brutal massacre though." He sighed, "We'll take the challenge. Aigis could use some exercise."

The mechanical maiden nodded. "Indeed."

"Listen then! Minato-sama will go in the large door." She pointed to the newly appeared gigantic door, "While the rest of you shall enter over there." She pointed to a blue colored door at the middle.

"What is exactly going on?" Minato asked Margaret.

"Don't worry, I'll train them properly." Margaret whispered and Minato gulped.

"Don't kill anyone." Minato ordered and Margaret laughed.

"Why's he goin—" Before Yukari could ask anything. Minato already dashed into the large door.

"Alright, my dear persona-users, please follow me." Margaret walked into the door.

"Drill sergeant Margaret will help you." She chuckled and unsurprisingly everyone shuddered.

Minato walked into a place, strangely familiar.

"Dammit! This seems like the place where I fought Margaret before." He mused but then instantly, he projected a sword and turned around.

"Shit! The magician." Minato yelled as the Magician Shadow apparently glided towards him, shoving the multiple swords right onto Minato.

"Archer." Minato summoned the heroic persona.

"Block it all." The magician planted all the swords right onto Minato… But they were blocked by Archer's projected swords that were floating in mid air.

Furious sparks were given off as multiple swords clashed. Minato grinned and projected Cadablog II into his hands.

"Eat this." Through the web like structure of the swords that were clashing. Minato let loose the fake spiral sword, slamming right onto the magician who exploded into bits upon impact.

"Ugh. Damn that Ikutsuki."Minato cursed out as he remembered being played by the bastard who deserves to burn in a thousand fucking hells for eternity.

A horrendous roar welcomed Minato's ear. The fool quickly turned around to see a horde of shadows appearing.

"Tch.. Margaret." He summoned the twin blade and readied himself.

"Empress, Emperor, Lovers, Hierophant and that fucking tank which I didn't battle." Minato whispered as he stared down at the shadows who were advancing towards him.

"Live fast and stand TALL!" He channeled the World into his veins and charged at the shadows at nearly the speed of light.

"Come on!" Minato blocked the gigantic blade of the Emperor and pushed him back easily.

"Duck." He dodged right as an Agidyne decimated the ground.

"Lovers." Minato cursed at the floating heart. Electricity cackled in the sky and Minato quickly down the raining bolts courtesy of the Hierophant.

"Damnit! Thor." Minato summoned one of his most powerful persona. The Norse God slammed his hammer onto the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted each of the shadows away.

"Hahaha You're in front of the world greatest." Minato boasted as he taunted the shadows to get up.

The Lovers launched another deadly ball of fire. Minato smirked and switched to Apollo. He jumped up and flew right into the scorching flames. Easily flying through the flames, Minato readied his swords. The Lovers backed away but Minato jumped right onto its body.

Charging his blades with a Megidola, Minato slammed it right onto the heart shaped body.

"My work is done." He jumped off as the shadow exploded into pieces.

"GOD'S HAND!" Minato summoned Vishnu in mid air. The golden fist plummeted downwards the ground, creating yet another quake that made the shadows fall flat on their backs.

The Emperor came charging at Minato, swinging the sword.

"Telos." The reawakened Orpheus blocked the sword with his lyre quite easily. Still holding onto the lyre, Telos played an incredible melody which made the emperor quickly back away… But it was too late.

"Weak to Ice." Minato smirked as Telos launched a liquid that entirely froze the Emperor, completely halting it from moving.

Minato dodged the Garudyne sent his way by the Empress. Minato made the pot bellied shadow his next target. Quickly avoiding another bolt of electricity, Minato dashed towards the empress and summoned Gae Bolg. He jumped up and slammed the lance right onto the slim throat. The shadow released a screech as it staggered back.

"Power charge." Minato casted a Power-Charge right onto fist and drove it through the belly of the shadow. Minato cringed as his hand was contaminated by Ichor.

"Disgusting." Minato spat as he channeled the World once again. The Empress was one large shadow but Minato thanks to the raw power, lifted her up with both of his hands.

"Honeymoon!" She shouted, throwing the pot bellied empress right onto the frozen emperor. The two collided, sending million of ice shards everywhere. Minato switched to Skadi and stood still, he watched with amusement as the remaining shadows screamed from getting hit.

"That annoying tank and the wanna-be king." He thought for a second, "I hope they beat Margaret." Minato back flipped away from a bullet aimed towards him from the tank.

Still in mid air, Minato was blasted right on the back with something…. Hard. He collapsed onto the ground and saw one of the wooden guards of the Hierophant, right in the air.

"Damn thing." In a fit of rage, Minato summoned Thanatos who flew up and literally crushed the wooden right between his jaws. Thanatos's mouth glowed purple. He blasted the guard with a Megidola at point blank range, reducing it to ashes.

Minato rubbed his back from the pain, "Can't let small things get out of vision. " Setting his sights on the other remaining shadow, Minato charged towards it and drove the twin blade right up the body, effectively killing it.

He jumped back to avoid being crushed by the tank which threw its whole body downwards. The distraction was enough to make the other shadow fire another bolt. Minato cringed as the electricity drilled right into his body, almost numbing his limbs.

"I've become so numb." Minato choked out as the torture ended, "Tch, that was as strong as the Hermit." Speaking of, "Where are the rest of those bastards?"

He immediately dodged another bullet, "Tch, no use worrying about it now." Switching to Lucifer, Minato dashed and tackled the Hierophant right in the stomach. The shadow went flying thanks to the The World which was still in effect.

"Ragonark." Minato yelled as the summoned Apollo exploded into flames that ravaged the battlefield.

"Let's play with fire eh?" Minato smirked at the shadows obviously didn't have fire resistance, like he does.

"Hmph." Minato's featured hardened and she charged again. He jumped upto in the air and summoned Archer.

"Let it loose." He commanded as millions of blades, glowing blue, rained down from the sky, skewering the two remaining shadows. Ichor splattered on the ground, intensifying the flames.

"Die you sumbitches." Minato yelled. He jumped right on the tank and with his bare hands, tore the justice shadow from the base. The little pest screeched and blasted Minato right on the face with a bullet.

Minato felt pain but he gritted his teeth and swallowed it, he snapped the barrel clean off the mouth and threw it away.

"Taste this." He channeled a Morning Star right into Justice and dropped it back on the place where it rested, that is on the top of Chariot. Minato furiously stomped until it plummeted downwards. Chariot suddenly did a backflip, aiming to crush Minato but the bluenette jumped away.

The Chariot landed on the ground, backwards. Minato smirked as a bright light exploded from within, reducing it into small mechanical pieces.

Minato, with a smile, turned towards the Hierophant which was literally shaking, since all of the shadows were destroyed, rather easily but Minato was still wondering, what happened to the last 4?

Shrugging it off, Minato charged at the last once, he switched to Lucifer which gave him immunity to the constant bolts. He traveled right through it and crushed The World. His pace increased tenfold, with the effects of the power up still present. Minato drove right into the chest of the shadows. The shadow screeched in pain as Minato probably melted whatever kidneys or things it had.

Minato blasted his way out and cringed, "Ichor." He turned around to see the shadow dissolving into mist…. Until it finally disappeared.

Minato still kept his guard for a few more minutes, since another of those special shadows could come but they didn't. Minato cleaned himself with an Aquadyne and cleared the still present flames away and then walked out of the door.

He was greeted by SEES, smiling proudly. Minato smiled at Margaret who smiled back.

"Yes, they defeated me." She announced.

"Great." Minato clapped, he still knew Margaret held back of them, since her Slime's almighty attack could have shaken the whole place apart.

"We did it!" Junpei cheered.

"That was rather tiring." Sakura panted.

"No kidding." Yukari rubbed her sides and lessened the pain.

"You still have one more door left." She pointed to another one, "You shall face something that you already faced before." Margaret commented cryptically.

"We'll take it! We need to be ready for Nyx." Minato said and he received nods in return.

"Let's go and whoop all kinds of asses." Minato slammed the door open and walked inside with the rest of the team.

"Shinji?"

"Chidori?"

"Nyarlathotep?"

* * *

**The next part will take a while but still! Read and Review guys! I really want this to reach 400 by the end so help me.**

**Margaret was defeated but like stated, she held back. I intended for whole of SEES to fight but seriously speaking, being limited to one persona does not make the battle seem that interesting, esp when its a battle royal but still the next one WILL BE AN ALL OUT BATTLE ROYAL! **

**Toodles for now. Oh and be sure to take a guess at the last lines of the chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

**It took a while to get this battle started and I kinda lost my juice along the middle but finally here it IS! Behold the last part of Vision Quest and the remaining shadows :D **

**Guest : I'm really thinking about making one! Yu won't be as powerful as Minato since his end game power is the world itself plus he dosen't have weapon fusion but still he will be pretty powerful in his own right. I'll make one after I finish this. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'm really close to 400 ! Help me out guys.**

* * *

Sakura began shaking and fell on the ground. Minato blinked once and this time, besides the three, Hamuko was standing there as well. She had the same length, figure and hair but her body was completely black and instead of bright red eyes, they were glowing white. Heck, all of them shared this feature, except for Nyarlathotep who still the faceless humanoid.

"Hmph." Unlike Sakura, Minato wasn't intimidated by some copy cat of Hamuko. He projected a sword and charged right through Chidori, Shinjiro and Nyarlathotep. Setting his sights on Hamuko, he rammed the blade right into her throat before digging it straight through her body, tearing her in half. SEES looked on shock.

"These are fakes!" Minato shouted as he grabbed Chidori's arm and swung her around, slamming her right onto the other two shadows. Minato backed away, standing beside his team mates.

"Sakura, Junpei and Akihiko, attack them without remorse! You need to triumph over you're demons!"

"Hmph, no problem." Akihiko charged and tackled Shinjiro right onto the ground. He repeatedly pummeled him right on the face before backing off. Taking out his evoker, Akihiko shot himself and summoned Caesar. The emperor impaled the sword right into the imposter Shinjiro, reducing him into dust.

"You're no Chidori!" Junpei shouted as his persona utterly tore the fake Chidori apart by ripping her into a million pieces thanks to the metal talons.

Sakura albeit shaking, still stood up and glanced at Chaos. She clutched her lance and whispered, "I won't let him down." Nyarlathotep heard this and lunged at her… to be stopped by a blade stick right into his gut. Sakura plunged the spear out and rammed it into his throat, killing him instantly.

"I'm not the same girl you found that day." She glared at the faker who was disappearing into mist.

Minato clapped. "Well done maggots!" He grinned. "Now to find the bastard who made them." They were a full team except for Ken and Koromaru who were left to guard Fuuka.

"Well done my friends!" The voice that came wasn't mocking them at all. There was actually a bit of pride in it. The room that resembled the one in which Minato fought the shadows shifted into something else. The walls disappeared and there stood an endless void. There was no ceiling and blue mist was everywhere on the ground which was glowing blue as well.

"Well, welcome to Disney Land." Minato joked, "The owner might like a lot blues."

"Where are we?" Yukari asked, looking around.

"Well done! Slayer of Chaos." Minato and the rest turned around to see a man clad in white, with a long ponytail and a mask which resembled a butterfly on one end.

"Hell it's the Disney guy who gives away free candies." Minato shouted. The man in white chuckled.

"I enjoy your sense of humor." He bowed, "I am Philemon."

"Mon? Are you a Pokemon?" Junpei joked around as well, fist bumping Minato.

"The observer of events." Philemon continued, ignoring the smartass jokes, "I have been observing your lives."

"You're a stalker now?" Minato sighed.

"I remember how you saved the world and defeated Nyarlathotep." Philemon smiled through the mask. Minato studied him curiously until…

He jumped away and avoided a deadly Agidyne that was aimed right for his face. Minato jumped back and smiled.

"Nice intro." He summoned a sword and readied himself. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm the final test." Philemon replied. He raised his hand up and clenched it. A vicious gust of wind blew and everyone gasped. Behind Philemon was a monster, a gigantic humanoid face roared. The being was completely yellow with red eyes and strangely…. It was made out of butterflies.

"Shit just got real." Junpei cried.

"I've had enough tests already." Minato said, annoyed.

"I'm stronger than Elizabeth." Philemon spoke and Minato narrowed his eyes at him, "We'll find out soon." He charged at Philemon.

"Mitsuru, Yukari and Aigis, heal EVERYONE! All the other attack head on!" Minato issued the orders as he set his sights on Philemon.

"Roasted butterfly coming up!" Minato announced as he slashed Philemon right in the face. Philemon disappeared into butterflies.

"Darn it!" Minato cursed.

"Over here." He looked back to see Philemon charging a bit of almighty energy into his palm. Junpei, Akihiko and Sakura were following Minato's orders which were attacking head on!

"No wait!" Minato pleaded but it was too late. Philemon slammed his fist onto ground which began shaking. SEES screamed in agony as the ground cracked open and the energy consumed the battlefield, engulfing everything.

Minato shrugged the damage off and staggered back to his feet as did the rest of SEES. Philemon was indeed stronger than Elizabeth.

"Everyone okay?" Minato asked.

"Yep, just a couple of broken bones." Junpei groaned.

"Come on persona-users." Philemon summoned his 'persona' again.

"Everyone SUMMON!" Minato summoned Telos as the rest followed suit. The horde of personas charged at Philemon's own persona.

The humanoid face turned into goo and consumed each of the oncoming persona, after a while, they exploded into bits.

SEES screamed out as they felt their soul shriek from the assault. Minato quickly composed himself and charged at Philemon.

"Trace… On." Minato yelled as he materialized thousands of blades and launched them towards Philemon who merely teleported back.

"Agidyne." Sakura summoned Surt who launched a fireball at Philemon who was caught off guard. Philemon flinched from the fireball but still didn't scream.

"Nice one." Yukari stood up as well. She launched an arrow at Philemon who again teleported away from the attack.

"Grow a pair." Minato yelled as he let loose torrents of fire. Philemon was amazingly fast but one did manage to burn and shock him. Minato sensed the chance and charged at him again, summoning Thanatos to finish the battle. Philemon was about to teleport again but the sword was impaled right into his left arm which stopped him.

"Hehe." Minato giggled and commanded his team mates. "Attack!"

"Roger." Junpei summoned his persona along with Mitsuru. A collective blast of ice and fire blasted Philemon at point blank range. The observer of events did not scream but was thrown back.

"Eternal White." Philemon managed to shout and the team froze. A holy mass of energy was formed in the sky and then exploded. Minato felt his limbs go numb from the pain. A soft chime echoed among the pained screams. The assault ended and Minato quickly stood up to see Philemon standing as well. The wound on his arm was healed completely.

"Ugh. That hurts and heals." Minato mused as he looked back…. Yukari and Akihiko were knocked out.

Philemon clicked his fingers at the unconscious teens disappeared. Minato fumed with rage, "The fuck have you done."

"Nothing, they are back at the first floor." Minato narrowed his eyes at him.

"What he says is true." Mitsuru choked as she stood up. "I can sense them."

"I do not wish to kill those who are unable to fight." Philemon announced. "However, I offer no assurance that all of you will make it out of here alive."

"We ain't scared Pokemon." Junpei shouted and he stood up followed by Sakura and Aigis.

"Athena!" Aigis summoned her persona and ran beside her. She opened her fingers and let loose open fire. Philemon was about to bitch away again but Minato and Sakura quickly impaled both of his limbs with their spears.

"Scream!" Minato demanded as he summoned a mace and slammed it right onto Philemon's stomach. Blood was splattered but the being managed to push through that. He grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. Minato and Sakura slid to the ground but quickly stood up to see that Philemon was no longer there.

"Our lips did touch." Sakura blushed despite the blood flowing from her forehead.

"Darn it! Is your skull made out of Katich?" Minato yelled.

"Katich?" Sakura questioned and Minato sighed, "Watch Dragonball Z."

"If we make it out of here alive."

"We will." Minato summoned Lucifer and locked onto Philemon who was easily dodging the slashes from Mitsuru and Junpei combined.

"Athena!" Aigis summoned her persona again who threw the spear towards Philemon who barely dodged it.

"I've got you." Mitsuru blasted him with a block of ice but Philemon didn't even flinch, he was merely pushed back.

"Ugh, good." He complimented.

"Thank you." Mitsuru replied before digging her heel right onto his already battered stomach. Philemon did let out a little scream this time. He teleported away again and he now was, standing in the air.

Minato and Sakura stood besides their team mates who were panting….. Hell everyone except Minato and Philemon were panting.

"Photon Cannon!" Philemon summoned his face again who concentrated a silver light into the air. The sphere opened up and then let loose the energy that was being build up.

"RHO AIAS!" Minato yelled as a fiery shield which resembled a flower with 7 petals formed in front of him and his team. The cannon furiously tried to break the shield but Minato held on!

"Archer, don't fail me!" Minato yelled out as he channeled a bit more of his energy, strengthening the shield.

Junpei and Sakura nodded to each other. They summoned their personas and casted an Agidyne at the same time. The scorching hot fireball managed to take Philemon off guard. He did yell out in pain this time as he plummeted towards the ground.

Minato broke the shield and ran towards him. The Savior jumped into the air and smashed his fist right onto Philemon face. He channeled the World and began pounding Philemon while in mid air. He kicked him down and placed his knee right onto the back. The two slammed towards the ground and Minato drove his knee into Philemon's back who screamed out as the fall's damage was multiplied by Minato's knee.

The observer of events quickly grabbed Minato by the throat and threw him off. Philemon stood up and Junpei drove the sword right into his leg. Sakura continued the assault as she slashed Philemon right on the chest with her spear. The observer of events reeled from the constant attacks he barely managed to dodge the sword by Mitsuru which was aimed right for his throat.

"He's being a bitch again." Minato complained. Philemon began shaking most likely in anger. He summoned his other self again and then went berserk. He let loose thousands of blasts all of them were either fire, thunder or almighty.

"He's gone insane." Minato yelled out as he dodged the blasts. Mitsuru screamed out in pain as the flames scorched her.

"Darn it." Junpei grabbed a sword which was summoned by Minato and crossed it front of him, hoping to lessen the damage but he was proven wrong. A purple ball of energy broke the two swords and blasted him back, knocking him out cold.

Minato constantly switched from persona to person to avoid fire and thunder, he used his speed to dodge the almighty energy.

The assault ended after an eternity. The ground was totally decimated. Minato looked back to see his team mates knocked out cold. He looked at Philemon who was still injured but floating in air. He clicked his fingers and the unconscious teens teleported away.

"Guess it leaves you and me." Minato summoned his twin blades.

"Yes, now give me your all!" Philemon demanded and a sick smile spawned across Minato's face, "You can bet your ass on it." His body glowed blue with energy, he took out into the sky and charged right at Philemon.

Philemon met the charge head on, he fought and parried Minato's blows with his bare hands much like Elizabeth.

"This might hurt." Philemon slashed Minato by what seemed to be a flower? Minato felt his cheek cut open. He gritted his teeth and kneed Philemon right in the stomach. He channeled a Morning Star and shoved it right onto Philemon's stomach. Philemon plummeted towards the ground but managed to compose himself in mid air.

He summoned his self again and let loose the same holy light. Minato was ready for it, he switched to Helel and withstood the attack.

Minato grinned to himself and summoned the persona. Helel let loose a torrent of flames which Philemon managed to teleport away from.

"Come out!" Minato shouted as his body glowed. He harnessed a Megidolaon into his body and let loose the massive amount of energy. A vicious wave exploded from Minato who was serving as the nexus….. The attack shook the whole place apart. Minato was under strain but he was pleased to hear a scream of pain. His silver eyes locked onto Philemon who was on the ground. He called the attack off and charged right for his stomach.

"Good one!" Philemon complimented as he blasted the charging Minato on the face with an Agidyne. Minato lost his concentration and dropped to the ground. He got up just in time to dodge a fiery fist aimed right for his face. Minato dodged and grabbed the ponytail of Philemon, he yanked it down and slammed his knee right onto Philemon's face multiple times. Philemon countered by grabbed Minato's leg and slamming him onto the ground.

"Ugh." Minato quickly got up and summoned Shiva. Philemon summoned his own persona which grabbed the hindu goddess which literally looked like a bug.

Minato did feel the pain but he managed to absorb it.

"THANATOS!" Minato yelled out as he summoned his second persona. The death god let out a roar and this time, he let loose his own Megidoloan which ripped Philemon's persona into pieces…. Since it was caught off guard.

Minato himself felt the pain since Shiva was caught in the explosion but he was glad to see Philemon was hurt much worse. Minato snickered and stood up.

Philemon stood up himself despite the pain and the fact his white dress was strained with blood, "Glorious."

"Thanks!" Minato replied with a smile. Philemon wasn't evil like Chaos. Minato smiled wider as he summoned Helel and Satan, preparing himself for an Armageddon!

"I warn you! Do not use it!" Philemon summoned his own persona which has several pieces of its 'flesh' missing.

"Come on!" Minato taunted as flames surrounded him.

"Armageddon R!" Philemon shouted as the flames surrounded him as well….. They were white contrast to Minato's Armageddon which was blue.

"The original is the BEST!" Minato shouted as he let loose the flames, aiming it right for Philemon who unleashed his own flames.

"Believe in yourself." Philemon spoke as the two attack collided with each other, spitting fire everywhere across the battlefield.

"Heh, this seems familiar." Minato smirked despite the situation. He clenched his fist and whispered, "I hope I don't get burned." He summoned up his courage and closed his eyes, "DO OR DIE!" Philemon looked on shock, unlike Minato, he had to actually control the attack himself.

Minato's body turned into a blue blur which zapped right through the collective flames. Minato's body was smeared by the deadly flames of Armageddon R, he was about to loose his concentration but he still held on!

"I won't die before NYX!" He summoned all his will and flew right through the struggling flames. Philemon actually let out as gasp as Minato's body appeared right in front of him, his face has multiple burn marks and his uniform was burned…. But despite that, he was smiling.

Minato quickly grabbed Philemon's wrist and crushed them calling off his attack in the process. Minato projected Archer's twin blades and he impaled it right onto Philemon's two arms. The observer of events was pinned to the ground and behind him stood the flames.

Minato raised his hand and shoved them towards the ground. The still present flames enveloped both of them but unlike the last time, they didn't hurt Minato. Philemon screamed from the pain as his body exploded into smoke. The attack exploded and a blinding flash of light occurred.

Minato dropped to the ground as the light and flames subsided…. He had won…. He was about to pass out until he heard Philemon's voice.

"Well done! Forming the Grand Cross by yourself and then besting me….. You are truly the Wild Card, Minato Arisato, go forth without falter." Philemon's voice echoed in Minato's mind who smiled.

"Thanks. You ain't bad Phil." He dropped to the ground but he didn't pass out. Minato started laughing mostly in joy… He had won yet again.

Mitsuru and her team hurriedly ran towards Minato. Philemon was so kind that he healed all of their injuries as well.

Mitsuru supported Minato stand who unexpectedly grabbed her by the face and kissed her like a boss. Mitsuru yelped as she broke the kiss, making Minato fall right on his ass.

Despite that, Minato kept laughing. "Minato has won bitches." Mitsuru and the others managed to recompose themselves and laughed along with him. Even if the team didn't last out till the end…. But… Minato was sure, if he never came here and if he never realized the true meaning of friendship and bonds… He would be no where near he is now.

"I love these idiots." Minato breathed out with a smile.

* * *

**Who expected that? Cross your heart and answer me! I was about to go with the shadow fight myself but nope this had to be epic :D  
**

**Special credit to Hoshi 217 since her fic gave me the inspiration to make Philemon battle Minato and co. As far as I'm concerned nobody thought of that before.**


End file.
